Amor Impuro
by mainy
Summary: Una guerra por la cual estan luchando, la guerra de la sangre...J&L / Y así fue la misma sangre quien traicionó al oscuro, la pureza, la vida...sangre por sangre combatieron y es la sangre pura quien gana...el amor es la pureza mas grande...Amor Impuro
1. amistad entre oscuridad

_**Amor Impuro**_

_**Declaimer**__**: nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling…**_

Primer capitulo, una locura personal…

¿Potter, Black? ¿Mortífagos?

Cuando los buenos son malos y los malos son buenos…y los buenos que siempre son buenos y los malos que siempre son malos, en fin una historia de amor de la pareja que más me gusta James Potter y Lily Evans y su conflicto con la pureza de la sangre…porque Lily Evans era una sangre sucia y nunca dejaría de serlo y James Potter siempre llevaría la pureza en la sangre

_**Capitulo I**_ _amistad entre oscuridad_

_El tiempo oscuro había llegado, la felicidad se había extinto de la humanidad, ya no se podían apreciar simples detalles de vida, como la dulce sonrisa de un niño, las palabras de amor de dos enamorados, las risas de dos amigas, y la fe de todos aquellos que creyeron que podrían sanar al mundo…._

_Inglaterra y gran parte del planeta había sucumbido frente a la magia negra, al poder de aquellos que se creyeron superiores y a la cobardía de muchos que no se atrevieron a luchar o de otros que por temor decidieron huir…_

_Es cierto que no había mucho por hacer, Voldemort se había apoderado del ministerio de la magia, controlaba gran parte de la población mágica, y sus súbditos a los cuales llamaba mortífagos, iban de un lugar a otro encargándose de sembrar el miedo en aquellos que intentaran enfrentar sus ideales…_

_La limpieza de sangre, motivo por los cuales empleaban sus descabellados métodos de purificación o conocidos por todos como asesinatos a sangre fría sin importar nada…_

Un joven caminaba por los bordes de un riachuelo, no tenía más de veinte y tres años, pero su mirada fría, las cicatrices en su rostro y esa expresión sobria vislumbraban las eminentes batallas que había tenido que enfrentar a sus cortos años de edad…el invierno había llegado muy frío ese año, los árboles se secaron de raíz, las flores congeladas murieron en sólo segundos y la poca vida que quedaba era de aquel hombre que avanzaba a grandes zancadas entre la nieve y el viento.

En el horizonte se dejaba ver una pequeña casa, al parecer abandonada…él joven se detuvo al descubrir que su destino estaba cerca, miró sobre sus lentes y pudo ver una hilera de humo sobre la chimenea…

Su misión era clara, eliminar a los McHayans…caminó con decisión hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de aquella familia. Empuñó la varita y abrió la puerta de un golpe…

Una señora de edad se mecía frente a la chimenea mientras su marido preparaba dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

-señor Potter- exclamó el anciano al ver quien era el encapuchado que se atrevía a entrar a su casa de esa manera tan prepotente.

-señor McHayans- le dijo James Potter con una mezcla de asco y diversión en su voz -…_Avada Kedavra_- apuntó el moreno sin dudar un segundo.

-no por favor…- escuchó el grito de la anciana que se levantaba innecesariamente de su mecedora al ver a su marido caer al piso sin vida.

-_Avada Kedavra_- y la anciana se encontraba junto a su esposo, ambos muertos…

o0...0o

Porque la vida era así, ahora ya no importaba nada más que la pureza de sangre… ¿Qué culpa tenían aquellos que nacían con un don especial?, un don no esperado, un regalo de la vida, ¿Qué culpa?, si todos aquellos impuros de sangre preferirían mil veces seguir sus vidas como muggles que ser los culpables de aquella guerra tan sanguinaria…

-me dices que él infeliz te reconoció- se reía un joven de ojos oscuro, de tez morena y perfecta, de una oscuridad atrayente.

-el muy asqueroso se atrevió a nombrarme- siseó el joven de gafas que estaba caminando al lado de su compañero.

-Jajaja…- se rió el moreno -…pero valió la pena, nuestro señor te premio-

-si…esos sangre sucias se lo buscaron, sino hubiesen puesto resistencia a las peticiones no estarían muertos en este momento- susurró observando el pueblo que se avecinaba a lo lejos -…es hora de actuar-

-si- dijo su amigo poniéndose la capucha y la mascara para cubrir su identidad.

Ambos encapuchados caminaron hasta un oscuro bosque cercano al pueblo, allí los esperaban cerca de veinte encapuchados más para completar la misión de ese día.

El ataque al pueblo muggle era inminente, ya no había nada más que discutir, los mortífagos estaban reunidos en aquel lugar y pronto se distribuirían por todo aquel humilde pueblo, para destruir y arrasar con todas las vidas de aquellos sangres sucias.

-las ordenes son claras- se alzó la voz del líder -…debemos acabar con todo y con todos, esos mugrosos sangres sucias no tienen derecho a exigir clemencia…es ahora- el gritó de acción seguido de la marca dirigida directo al cielo era la señal que los veinte encapuchados estaban esperando, todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el pueblo, los muggles miraban al cielo preocupados, incapaces de reaccionar, incapaces de avecinar lo que venía a continuación.

Gritos de desesperación, de terror, de miedo…el pánico recorría los pequeños caminos de tierra, mientras la gente corría para salvar sus vidas de aquellos extraños que lanzaban rayos con unas varas de madera.

No hubo piedad, no hubo corazón, todo a su paso lo devastaron, mataron, asesinaron, destruyeron vidas y almas inocentes de esa guerra…pero eso sólo era un adelanto a lo que les pasaría a todos ellos que osaban con oponerse al gran señor tenebroso, a Lord Voldemort.

En menos de cinco minutos el pequeño pueblo estaba totalmente destruido, cientos de cadáveres estaban en las calles, familias enteras habían sido asesinadas en manos de ellos.

Los de la orden no habían demorado en llegar pero el daño ya estaba hecho, la destrucción estaba completa y los veinte mortífagos desaparecían con el atardecer de aquel día…ya nada había por hacer.

-es hora de irnos James- aquel chico de ojos oscuros había mirado a su amigo y había descubierto lo que segundos antes aquel chico había visto.

Una pelirroja lloraba en los brazos de un chico, exclamando por sus padres que yacían muertos en el jardín de una destruida casa.

-es…es Remus- susurró James Potter mirando al chico rubio que estaba consolando a la pelirroja -…Sirius, es nuestro Lupin-

-lo se…pero debemos irnos James, en cualquier momento nos encontraran- exclamó aquel moreno con aplomo al ver que varios aliados de la orden aparecían cerca de ellos.

Ambos desaparecieron justo detrás de ese árbol donde se ocultaban mientras los sollozos de aquella pelirroja inundaban aquel pueblo destruido en manos de los mortífagos.

La guerra estaba en su mayor plenitud y las batallas arremetían en cada momento, enfrentamientos, muertes, todos defendían sus ideales, algunos simplemente se dejaban llevar por el dolor, por el poder, por el desconcierto, por el miedo…por la amistad.

o0...0o

Los tiempos pasaban pero todo seguía igual o peor, el miedo sembrado por los aliados de Voldemort era mucho mayor al valor de aquellos que aún seguían en pie luchando por lo que creían justo…una vida libre

-Potter… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- eso era señal que su mejor amigo estaba furioso, nunca lo llamaba por el apellido a no ser que un enfrentamiento entre ellos se avecinara.

-Remus nos espera- susurró el joven sabiendo la reacción de su compañero, pero el silencio le sorprendió -¿no dirás nada?- preguntó volteando para ver si su amigo seguía caminando hasta la casa de su antiguo amigo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?, si igual iras a esa casa con o sin yo- dijo el moreno entrando por la verja de la conocida casa de su amigo.

-me parece bien tu observación- sonrió James golpeando la puerta de la pequeña y acogedora casa.

La silueta de su delgado y demacrado amigo apareció por la puerta.

-entren- dijo con voz sería sin detenerse a observar a las dos personas que estaban frente a él.

James y Sirius entraron siguiendo el camino hasta un acogedor comedor…Remus Lupin venía tras ellos con varita en mano, se acercó con miedo y se plantó frente a ellos.

-bien, ¿Qué quieren?- preguntó sin levantar la varita aún. Sirius que se mantenía serio observo la habitación detenidamente fijándose en las fotografías que el chico tenía sobre la chimenea.

-sólo queríamos saber como estabas- se adelantó a hablar James al ver que Sirius diría cualquier estupidez.

-estoy bien gracias, ahora pueden irse- masculló el rubio con algo de tristeza.

-si hubiese sabido que nos recibiría así, no hubiese venido- exclamó Sirius a James para luego dirigirse hasta la puerta de la casa.

-espera- le detuvo James -…Remus, sólo queremos conversar- se dirigió está vez al licántropo.

-no creo que ahora tengamos temas de conversación- se mofó el chico -…nuestros ideales han cambiado bastante, ¿no?-

-está bien, entiendo- susurró el chico de gafas con tristeza -…pero quiero que sepas que tu amistad sigue siendo más importante-

Remus se había quedado de pie mientras ambos chicos desaparecían por la puerta de su casa, las palabras de James no se borrarían de su mente con facilidad y menos los recuerdos de su infancia.

_Amistad_ se susurró recordando a esos tres animagos en luna llena.

_¿Será la amistad una buena arma para combatir en esa oscuridad?_

-Remus- le interrumpió cierta pelirroja sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre Lily?- susurró el chico aún pensando en…sus amigos

-¿Qué querían?- se atrevió a preguntar la chica mirando de reojo la puerta por donde habían salido los mortífagos.

-sólo conversar de viejos tiempos- dijo Remus con tristeza mirando las fotografías sobre la chimenea donde se veía un sonriente grupo de amigos con el uniforme de su antigua escuela.

-¿estás seguro?- preguntó Lily al ver la tristeza en la mirada de su amigo.

-si…son mis amigos, ¿no?- sonrió el chico de lado -…nunca me lastimarían-

-pero dicen que podrían ser mortífagos- exclamó la pelirroja.

-si, lo sé, y me decepciona, pero hasta el momento no me han lastimado- se excusó Remus deteniéndose a pensar -…de hecho, siempre me han protegido cuando he estado en peligro de muerte- y ahora lo veía tan claro, la amistad y lealtad seguían ahí, intactos, nada había logrado derribar y nadie podría nunca.

-pero, pero ellos…- intentó disuadir su amiga

-ellos son mis amigos- le interrumpió Remus con una sonrisa de esperanza, una sonrisa de merodeador…porque ahora había descubierto su mejor arma

_La amistad_

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_


	2. encárgate tú

-no, mientras este conviviendo con un asesino, ¡por favor!, en cualquier momento es capaz de lanzarme un _Avada_- chillaba Lily...

_Bien, segundo capi y he demorado una eternidad lo sé...gracias a aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a mi fic y a sus review_

Miles de misterios y secretos apareceran, la verdad, la razón de aquellos caminos que tomaron sus vidas y una guerra por la cual deberan luchar, una guerra por la cual estan luchando, la guerra de la sangre...

_**(En tiempos oscuros y un pasado incierto, el amor escondido en un cofre de cristal, el miedo se ha esfumado y sólo queda su cuerpo, carne y hueso nada más que eso, ni alma, ni razón ahora se vive por vivir, se vive esperando que nada cambie, esperando que el día no sea tan gris como el anterior. **_

_**Ni la palabra "vivir" es permitida en sus labios, ni la palabra "esperanza" es posible soñar...si ni siquiera soñar tiene significado, todos se encontraban encerrados "esperando", si, esa es la palabra correcta.**_

_**Esperando a que mágicamente ese cofre de cristal liberara el amor y sanara al mundo)**_

_**Capitulo II**__ encárgate tú_

Ya casi un año había transcurrido y todo seguía como siempre, ataques, muertes, sufrimiento, dolor…y nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo

Las hojas de los árboles caían lentamente mientras el otoño llegaba con un frío más intenso que otros años, el sol se ocultaba tras las grandes montañas de la región y las nubes impedían el paso de los pocos rayos del sol que intentaban traer esperanza dentro de toda esa guerra.

La oscuridad cubría gran parte del valle, los árboles amenazados con el fluir del viento y la vegetación muerta, el sonido que producían sus pasos entre tantas ramas secas se veía opacada por la fuerza del viento y el sonido de la tormenta que se avecinaba, no mucha gente se atrevía a caminar por esos lados ahora que los mortífagos se habían apoderado de esa región, ya no se escuchaban niños jugando, ni risas, ni simples conversaciones de pueblerinos.

-no deberías exponerte de esa manera, Lily- la voz aguda de alguna persona se escucho en un susurro y él se acercó con curiosidad de saber quienes eran los valientes.

-es mi decisión Sev, y no pienso discutirlo- un suave susurro que venía de la misma dirección logro llamar su atención.

-pero es mejor mantenerse alejada de él, sabes que no tendrá consideración si te atrapa- los murmullos comenzaban a intensificarse mientras James Potter se ocultaba tras los árboles para no ser visto por la pareja.

-y moriré con orgullo, porque no soy una cobarde, y voy a defender mis ideales- James escuchó perfectamente la voz furiosa de la pelirroja que estaba junto a un encapuchado.

-si lo dices por…-

-tú también defiendes tus ideales y lo respeto- lo interrumpió la joven volteando hacía el camino que la llevaría al centro del pueblo -…ahora debo irme-

-sabes que te protegeré- James pudo ver como el encapuchado detenía a la pelirroja por un brazo y la hacía voltear hacia él.

-lo sé Severus…lo sé- le susurró la muchacha con agradecimiento, levantó una mano con delicadeza y la posó sobre la mejilla de su acompañante dejando a la vista el rostro de aquél mortífago -…ahora debo irme, adiós- se despidió la pelirroja besando a su amigo en la mejilla y comenzando su caminata por el largo sendero…

James esperó a que la muchacha se alejara lo suficiente para salir de detrás de los árboles.

-Severus Snape- siseó con asco encontrándose de frente con su antiguo rival -…que sorpresa tenerte por aquí Quejicus, y con una sangre sucia- la sonrisa de sus labios aumentaba cada vez más al ver la expresión de Snape.

-no te atreverás- escupió el otro joven de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento -…tú también la quieres…-

La risa del joven Potter silencio a Snape -…no creerás semejante estupidez, yo nunca… ¡Nunca!, sentiré algo más que desprecio por ella-

-ambos sabemos lo que sentías por ella, ambos sabemos lo que significo Lily Evans en tu vida- exclamó Snape viendo como James lo apuntaba con su varita dispuesto a acabar con su vida de un momento a otro -…y sabemos que Voldemort pedirá explicaciones por mi muerte-

-pronto serás innecesario en nuestras filas, Quejicus, pronto podré matarte con mis propias manos…y podré acabar con esa sangre sucia también- amenazó James bajando la varita -…si es que no acabo con ella antes de ti-

-no le harás nada mientras yo siga vivo- bramó Snape amenazando él está vez con su varita.

-eso habrá que probarlo- sonrió James sin tomar importancia a las chispas que salían de la varita de Snape -…aunque antes me gustaría saber que pensara Voldemort de tu amistad con esa…impura-

-no…-

-o si sabrá que aquella chica está unida a la orden- interrumpió James sonriendo con superioridad sabiendo que tenía a Snape bajo su control -…creo que no le gustara mucho saber que su perrito faldero anda tras las faldas de nuestra enemiga-

-no le harás daño- gritó Snape con impotencia

James sonrió y volteó hacia su camino -…mientras no se crucé por mi camino- siseó antes de desaparecer.

o0...0o

-me puedes decir que esta ocurriendo- gritó una chica desde el centro de la habitación.

-los mortífagos nos tendieron una trampa, estamos atrapados y debemos salir lo antes posible de aquí- informó el nuevo integrante de la orden que venía entrando con un brazo roto y múltiples heridas en su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo?...-

-alguien infiltro información, el cuartel ya no es seguro- exclamó la recién señora Longbotton mientras ayudaba a su marido que venía tras ella con una hemorragia en su pie derecho.

-debemos luchar- gritó una pelirroja.

-no, lo mejor será que intentemos salir sin mayores altercados- Dumbledore venía entrando por la puerta del cuartel bajo una capa de invisibilidad.

-pero profesor…-

-lo se Arthur, pero está batalla no nos servirá de nada si cualquiera de nosotros cae…debemos aguardar hasta la batalla final- interrumpió Dumbledore a su amigo.

-¿entonces que debemos hacer?- preguntó una chica morena sentada al lado de la pelirroja.

-nos separaremos en grupo y saldremos bajo la capa invisible- explicó Dumbledore.

Cerca de quince personas estaban reunidas en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix, el cual ya no era seguro, unos treinta mortífagos cubrían los alrededores esperando por ellos.

-el último grupo- señaló Dumbledore mientras Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Margarita Smith, Devora McCannol y Dumbledore se cubrían bajo la capa y salían al exterior -…no hagan ruido- susurró Dumbledore al ver que dos mortífagos discutían cerca del bosque.

-¡ahí están!- se escuchó el grito de un mortífago que salía tras ellos.

-¡nos han pillado!- gritó Devora con desesperación saliendo de debajo de la capa y siendo atrapada por una decenas de maleficios que dieron de lleno en su pecho.

-Nooooo…- gritó Lily yendo hasta donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga.

-cúbranla- espetó Dumbledore al ver que los mortífagos apuntaban a Lily con sus varitas.

Los hechizos volaban de un lado hacia otro, varios integrantes de la orden habían regresado para luchar mientras Remus y Margarita defendían a Lily quien lloraba desoladamente sobre el cuerpo de su amiga.

-vamos Lily ¡levántate y vamos nos de acá!- le gritaba Remus pero Lily no quería dejar el cuerpo de su amiga.

-Lily, ¡por Merlín! ¡Vamos!- le gritaba Margarita que también defendía a su amiga de los hechizos que le lanzaban los mortífagos.

-son muchos debemos irnos- se escuchaban los gritos de Ojoloco Moody que había llegado para reforzar la ayuda y sacarlos de allí -…debemos llegar a la verja-

-no podremos salir estamos rodeados- exclamó Dumbledore quien se vio encerrado en un circulo con todos los integrantes de la orden dentro.

Los hechizo habían parado pero todos seguían en guardia con sus varitas en alto.

-se acabo para ustedes- escupió un mortífago que estaba cerca de Dumbledore.

-Lily levántate- Remus se había acercado a Lily y tomándola por un brazo la ayudo a levantarse -…ya no podemos hacer nada-

Y un gran estruendo retumbo en el lugar, el resto de la orden había llegado y tomando por sorpresa a los mortífagos lograron derribar a más de una docena…el resto se atrevió a seguir luchando.

Remus sintió como le arrebataban a Lily de los brazos viéndola desaparecer por la verja mientras él intentaba seguirla un hechizo reboto en sus piernas haciéndolo caer, un nuevo mortífago lo atrapó y lo arrastró hasta la verja desapareciendo del campo de batalla.

-¡suéltame!-gritó el licántropo cuando cayó en el frió de una calle desierta junto a su raptor.

-tienes fuerza querido amigo- el rostro de James Potter aparecía por debajo de la mascara de mortífago -…y sigues igual de testarudo que antes-

-idiota- gritó Remus lanzándose el contra hechizo en sus pies -…no puedo creer que sigas usando este hechizo para derribar a la gente-

-ya sabes…una marca merodeadora- sonrió el moreno dándole una mano a su amigo.

-supongo que las mañas no se quitan- murmuró Remus con diversión.

-exactamente- sonrió James -…ahora vamos a tomarnos un trago-

-espera…- se detuvo Remus -… ¿Dónde está Lily?-

-¿Lily?- repitió James haciéndose el desentendido.

-no te hagas el idiota, Lily Evans, ¿Dónde está Lily?- gritó Remus poniéndose nervioso.

-no lo sé, supongo que se la llevo quejicus- respondió James sin darle mayor importancia.

-sabes muy bien que a Snape no lo mandan a estas misiones, él debe estar ocupado con algo más importante…dime quien se la llevo- Remus se había acercado a su amigo con prepotencia tomándolo del cuello de la capa y alzándolo en el aire con todas sus fuerzas.

-se la llevo Sirius, dijo que tenía cuentas pendientes con esa…-

-¿Dónde se la llevo?- preguntó Remus con preocupación.

-no lo sé- mintió James arreglándose la capa mientras Remus caminaba de un lado a otro.

-debes salvarla, debes ir por ella, e impedir que le haga algo- empezó a gritarle Remus a su amigo.

-no me importa lo que le pase…-

-no te atrevas a mentirme a mi, James Potter, no te atrevas a decirme que no te importa, porque se que estuviste enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo…-

-yo no…-

-y no me interrumpas…ahora vas a buscar a ese cabeza dura que tienes por amigo y salvaras a Lily aunque sea lo harás por nuestra amistad- bramó Remus perdiendo la paciencia.

-yo…-

-¡VE!- espetó el licántropo con furia.

Ahí estaba la pelirroja tirada en el suelo, su cuerpo no daba más, las manos y todos sus huesos le dolían inmensamente, ya no lograba escuchar nada de lo que ocurría afuera pero unos pasos que se acercaban a su atacante le dieron un respiro…

-¿Qué haces?- escuchó la voz de quien había entrado -…Voldemort nos llama- informó con aplomo el recién llegado.

-déjame que termino con esta- balbuceó el encapuchado que la estaba atacando -…sangre sucia- termino con asco.

-pero…-

-_Crucio_- lanzó nuevamente el conjuro sobre el cuerpo débil de aquella pelirroja que sollozaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?...mierda- lo detuvo el joven para ver de quien se trataba.

-no la toques, está infectada James…es una impura, no la toques- bramó un encolerizado moreno.

"_¿James?" ¿Por qué le sonaba ese nombre?..._

-Voldemort te llama, idiota, y está furioso así que más te vale que salgas inmediatamente de aquí- le gritó su compañero.

-ok…- soltó el encapuchado -…debo terminar…_Avada Ke_…-

-¡Ahora Sirius!- le detuvo James nuevamente desviando el hechizo de su amigo.

-está bien, está bien, encárgate tú de ella- balbuceó el muchacho antes de salir muy nervioso de aquel lugar.

James se acercó a Lily con varita en mano.

"_encárgate tú"_ sonaba el eco de la frase en la mente de la pelirroja. Era su último aliento, lo presentía.

James se paró a su lado y pudo ver que era ella, Lily Evans estaba por morir estaba por dar su ultimo aliento y él debía encargarse de eso, debía…

-por favor…- escuchó el susurró de su voz, la suplica en sus palabras, el ultimo aliento antes de perder la conciencia.

James alzó a Lily en sus brazos observándola con fascinación y miedo, mirándola con esos ojos chocolate, con esa mirada endurecida…unos pasos por el corredor de la casa se acercaban hacia ellos.

-llegas demasiado tarde Quejicus- siseó James con diversión. Snape apareció por la puerta de la habitación, se notaba que había corrido hasta ese lugar, se veía lo inquieto que estaba por encontrar a la pelirroja, se veía en sus ojos el miedo por el cuerpo inerte de aquella chica en las manos de Potter, se vio desesperado al ver desaparecer a James y su ultima oportunidad por salvar a Lily.

o0...0o

"_-Lily tú me gustas mucho, quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade- pidió el chico de pelo alborotado, era su ultimo intento, se había humillado demasiado, se había rebajado a pedirle una cita, se había tenido que enfrentar a su mejor amigo por ella._

_-no, no saldré contigo Potter- escupió la chica sin descaro viendo como el chico que le gustaba entraba al gran comedor mientras ella perdía el tiempo con el arrogante de Potter, dio la medía vuelta pero antes de dejar a ese chico -…tú no me gustas, y nunca me vas a gustar- dijo dejando un corazón más que destrozado y humillado, dejo un corazón frió y duro, un corazón congelado…el corazón de James Potter se había congelado al igual que su mirada"_

Cuantos años estuvo enamorado de esa chica, de sus ojos verdes, de su sonrisa, de su largo cabello rojizo, de su mirada y de sus enojos, de toda ella. A pesar de escuchar las largas discusiones de sus amigos sobre la pureza de la sangre, a pesar de oír como su mejor amigo se refería a ella como "la sangre sucia Evans", a pesar de haber prometido seguirlo en todo, a pesar de haber jurado ser la sombra de aquel heredero Black, a pesar de que su mejor amigo quería unirse a las tropas de Voldemort y a pesar de todo, él la amo…

Lily abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose en la oscuridad de una habitación, no estaba en su cuarto, ni en su cama, podía oler la diferencia, podía sentir el olor a humedad, y a sangre, el olor a dolor, las vibraciones de tensión…unos ojos cafés le observaban desde un rincón y en ese momento recordó lo que había vivido, los habían atrapado, los habían atacado, su amiga estaba muerta, no sabía nada de Remus y a Margarita la habían pillado otros mortífagos, recordó como se enfrento a un encapuchado, como a pesar de haber luchado con todas sus fuerzas aquel hombre la había derribado, como luego la había torturado, como estuvo a punto de perder la vida, como James había llegado para detener a Black…

"_¿Potter y Black? ¿Mortífagos?"_

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó la pelirroja al desconocido que la observaba desde un rincón.

-en mi casa- contestó él, levantándose suavemente sin dejar de observarla -…sobre mi cama- se acercó a ella con sigilo.

-¿mi varita?- preguntó nuevamente Lily temiendo lo peor.

-_Lumus_…- susurró el joven dejándose ver a los pies de la gran cama donde Lily estaba recostada.

-James…- murmuró Lily mirándolo con incredulidad

-Potter para ti- le dijo él con brusquedad -…no te muevas- la retuvo con la varita al ver que ella intentaba levantarse.

-quiero irme de aquí- gritó Lily levantándose y tratando de salir huyendo.

-_Expelliarmus_…- otro conjuro directo al cuerpo de la pelirroja que la lanzo por los aires hasta la pared de piedra de la habitación -…dije que no te movieras- siseó James sin quitar la fría mirada de la mal herida pelirroja.

-déjame ir- impuso Lily con la poca fuerza que le quedaba -…por favor-

-¡James!- Remus estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta con la mirada sería y algo molesto, había llegado con unos remedios para Lily y se había encontrado con esa escena.

-sólo intentaba decirle que no se moviera- mintió James con fastidio volviendo a su sitio en un rincón de su habitación.

Remus entró prendiendo la luz, dejo las cosas que traía y se acercó a ayudar a Lily.

-quiero irme de aquí, Remus- suplicó la pelirroja mientras se recostaba en la cama nuevamente.

-no podemos, los mortífagos nos identificaron y registraran nuestras casas…-

-pero si él y Black son mortífagos- gritó Lily señalando a James quien le lanzo una sonrisa de diversión.

-lo se, James también es mi amigo y este es el mejor lugar donde podemos quedarnos por el momento- le dijo Remus mientras empezaba a buscar el frasco indicado para las heridas de Lily.

-estás loco, no me pienso quedar con esté descerebrado- bramó la pelirroja intentando ponerse de pie nuevamente pero está vez fue Remus quien la sostuvo.

-no es el momento Lily, entiende…no podemos salir de aquí, ya hable con Dumbledore y nos dijo que lo mejor será escondernos por un tiempo- explicó el licántropo -…ahora bebe esto-

Lily tomó el frasco que le alcanzó su amigo y lo bebió de un sorbo -…odio esto, es asqueroso-

-ahora bebe este otro y estarás mejor en un par de horas- le señaló el licántropo.

-¿Cuándo podremos irnos a otro lugar?- preguntó Lily mientras se preparaba para beber otro sorbo.

-Dumbledore está buscando otro cuartel para que nos ocultemos- respondió Remus sentándose a los pies de la cama y observando como su amiga hacia asco por la poción que bebía.

-¿estás seguro que podemos confiar en él?- preguntó Lily nuevamente señalando a James.

-Remus si puede confiar en mí, pero tú debes tener cuidado- respondió James mirando a la pelirroja fijamente.

-James- lo retó Remus -…no te preocupes, podemos confiar en él…o no estarías acá en este momento-

-pero él es amigo de Black, y te recuerdo que intento matarme- inquirió Lily con significación.

-mientras Moony te proteja no puedo tocarte pelirroja, así que no te preocupes, puedes respirar con libertad- sonrió James desde la esquina.

-estúpido- susurró Lily evitando las sonrisas de ambos chicos.

-y por Sirius no te preocupes, yo hablare con él- intentó tranquilizarla Remus -…ahora descansa que debo hablar con James-

-Remus- lo llamó Lily cuando el chico estaba por salir de la habitación -… ¿sabes que paso con el cuerpo de Devora?-

Remus la miró desde la puerta y negó con la cabeza mientras veía como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por el rostro de su amiga -…mañana hablaremos con más tranquilidad- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Lily se había levantado esa mañana con un fuerte dolor en sus huesos, sabía perfectamente que era a causa de los crucio que había recibido de Black y presentía que esos no serian los últimos…el odio en la mirada de aquel chico cuando la secuestro la asusto de sobremanera, nunca había visto tanto desprecio y rencor en ninguno de los otros mortífagos con los que se había enfrentado antes, él…él la odiaba a muerte.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose nuevamente en la frialdad de aquella habitación, observó el rincón donde unos ojos cafés la habían estado observando la noche anterior pero ahora sólo estaba el vacío.

Unos débiles rayos de sol intentaban entrar por los costados de las cortinas y un olor a huevos fritos llegaba desde la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta.

Miró a un costado y observó su varita y un vaso de agua con algunos frascos con pociones, seguramente para el dolor, pero recordó donde estaba y la seguridad se desvaneció. Se levantó calzándose los zapatos para salir al pasillo.

La casa de Potter era grande, seguramente sería la casa de su familia, la conocida y admirada mansión Potter, caminó entre corredores admirando los cuadros y vistas de las ventanas, un hermoso prado se veía a los alrededores mientras el lejano pueblo se veía en el horizonte. Se encontró de pronto con las escaleras y bajo lentamente con varita en mano.

Un gran salón se encontraba ante sus ojos, miró a un costado enumerando las miles de puertas que habían a su alrededor, y descubrió que no sabía por donde seguir.

-señorita- el susurró de una voz chillona la sobresalto, miró hacia un costado pero no había nadie -¿desea desayunar?- Lily lanzó un grito cuando vio que a sus pies estaba un elfo domestico con una gran bandeja de plata.

Unos pasos apresurados se sintieron y de una de las miles de puertas apareció Remus y James bastante preocupados.

-lo siento- dijo Lily cuando vio que los había asustado -…sólo me asuste-

-siento si he asustado a la señorita- susurró nuevamente el elfo sin moverse un centímetro.

-no te preocupes, esta casa me pone…nerviosa- se excusó Lily caminando hasta su amigo y refugiándose en sus brazos.

-bien, vamos a desayunar- dijo Remus guiando a Lily hasta la cocina donde unos dos elfos más estaban preparando un rico desayuno.

Pan tostado, huevos fritos, mermelada, jugo, leche y cientos de cosas ricas para comer habían en la mesa, se sentó junto a Remus y vio como James se sentaba frente a ella.

-he recibido noticias de Margarita- dijo Remus mientras comenzaba a servirse un vaso de leche.

Lily lo miró con los ojos abiertos expectante a lo que su amigo tenía por decir.

-está bien, logró escapar justo a tiempo- sonrió Remus pasándole una carta de la chica donde decía lo que había ocurrido esa tarde luego del ataque.

Lily releyó con un gran alivio, su amiga estaba bien y a salvo por el momento.

-Remus…- había hablado James interrumpiéndola en su lectura -…Sirius vendrá esta tarde-

Lily miró asustada a su amigo y luego a James que seguía comiendo su tostada con mermelada ignorando la mirada de la chica.

-yo hablare con él, no te preocupes- susurró Remus

-si porque yo tengo algo que hacer esta tarde y no estaré…-

-¿Cómo?- le había interrumpido Lily al moreno -¿te vas así como así y nos dejaras solos con el asesino de tu amigo?- exclamó furiosa.

James le sonrió con maldad -…como si me importara mucho- dijo logrando enfurecer más a la pelirroja.

-eres un…- un jarrón con jugo de calabaza había volado hasta la cabeza del chico.

-Lily- gritó Remus mirando a su amiga con desaprobación.

James se levanto de golpe al sentir toda su ropa mojada, el jarrón se había volteado en su pecho.

-por idiota, ¿Cómo se atreve?- refunfuñaba Lily con los brazos cruzados.

-por Merlín- exclamó Remus ayudando a su amigo a secarse con un movimiento de varita -…Lily, podrías llevar una convivencia agradable para todos, ¿no crees?-

-no, mientras este conviviendo con un asesino, ¡por favor!, en cualquier momento es capaz de lanzarme un _Avada_- chillaba Lily

-no lo hará- le espetó Remus.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- preguntó la chica con impaciencia.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados, James lanzaba una mirada furtiva de vez en cuando mientras Remus sonreía con suficiencia ante el nerviosismo de James.

-palabra de merodeador- susurró como si fuera la gran explicación.

-y se supone que yo debo confiar en esa palabra estúpida- bramó Lily levantándose de la silla con estrépito

-si- dijo Remus con voz seria

Lily gritó enojada y se volvió a sentar para seguir con su desayuno en silencio.

-bien- susurró Remus pretendiendo seguir un desayuno en calma pero una ruidosa lechuza cruzo la cocina en dirección hacia James.

El moreno cogió la carta que traía el animal y leyó con una sonrisa de picardía. Lily lo miró de reojo esperando alguna explicación de esa misteriosa carta, pero James simplemente destruyo el pedazo de pergamino y siguió su desayuno.

Esa tarde Lily se había mantenido encerrada en una habitación que el elfo domestico le había preparado para así devolverle la habitación a James, los gritos de Sirius y Remus se sentían por toda la mansión, pero sólo alcanzaba oír murmullos inteligibles.

"_no lo haré"_ gritaba el moreno y luego seguían frases que no alcanzaba a oír mientras Remus insistía con _"sólo respeta lo que te digo"_ esas fueron las únicas frases que Lily alcanzo a entender seguido de un _"no te prometo nada"_ y un portazo que hizo estremecer la gran mansión.

Cuando Remus había subido a acostarse ella aprovecho de bajar a la cocina por un vaso de leche, de cierta forma tenía miedo de lo que su amigo le podía decir de aquella conversación…un _deberás tener cuidado Lily_ se le venía a la mente mientras avanzaba sigilosamente hasta la cocina.

Eran cerca de las una de la madrugada y ella aún seguía en la cocina sentada en el mueble mirando por la ventana la estrellada noche y con una vaso de leche entre sus manos, pensando…en los últimos años ya nada se podía distinguir, no se sabía quien era tu amigo o quien era tu enemigo, si se podía confiar o se debía desconfiar…hasta la época del año no se podía distinguir.

Los últimos veranos habían sido fríos y oscuros, el sol pocas veces llegaba a alumbrar, el invierno siempre frió y la primavera traía llanto y dolor, los hielos se descongelaban pero las flores no volvían a crecer por miedo a morir destruida por aquellos que devastaban todo signo de vida.

Un ligero rechinar de la puerta le interrumpió en sus pensamientos, miró hacia la puerta de la cocina y vio como el moreno entraba sigilosamente hasta el refrigerador.

-buenas noches- susurró logrando sobresaltarlo, James miró hacía atrás y vio a la chica alumbrada por la luz de la luna.

-hola-masculló volteando nuevamente para sacar el jarro de leche y servirse un poco en un vaso.

James se sentó en la silla y observó a la pelirroja que seguía mirando hacia fuera con cierta tristeza en la mirada.

"_el viento arremetía contra los árboles del bosque prohibido mientras el moreno de gafas corría tras la muchacha._

_-Lily espera- gritaba pero ella ya se había perdido de su vista._

_Corrió hasta las puertas del castillo entró apresurado y logró vislumbrar el resplandor del cabello pelirrojo de ella volteando por el corredor. La siguió con desesperación, debía explicarle, debía…_

_La encontró sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus piernas sollozando, se acercó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado._

_-no quiero oírte- sollozó con impotencia -…no quiero saber nunca más de ti-_

_-pero…- intentó defenderse pero la pelirroja lo fulminó con sus ojos esmeraldas que ahora se encontraban hinchados y rojos con cientos de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas._

_-para mi estás muerto Potter…para mi…- susurraba con rencor"_

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?- preguntó Lily interrumpiéndolo en sus pensamientos.

-bien- susurró mirando esos ojos brillantes.

-te encontraste con ella, ¿no?- Lily había volteado a mirar hacia el cielo para no mirar los ojos del chico -…todos hablan del evidente romance que hay entre ustedes-

-no sé de que hablas- mintió James terminando de un sorbo su vaso con leche.

-pensé que ya estarías casado con ella- siguió la pelirroja -…era perfecta para ti, era todo lo que esperabas de una mujer, ¿no?...en realidad tiene lo que buscas…sangre pura- susurró con nostalgia y tristeza.

James se levantó con brusquedad, no pensaba responder las preguntas de la chica y menos después de ya tantos años de…

-Lily- Remus había entrado a la cocina mirando a sus amigos con el seño fruncido -…James- susurró

-yo ya me iba- masculló James desapareciendo por la puerta donde Remus había aparecido hace segundos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Remus mirando a su amiga que seguía mirando el oscuro cielo.

-nada, sólo recordando- murmuró Lily

"_eran los últimos días en el colegio, los últimos días que compartiría con sus amigos, con sus compañeros, con los profesores, que vería el castillo, los fantasmas, eran sus últimos días para salir a la vida real, pero misteriosamente nada le asustaba, conocía por lo que el mundo estaba pasando, por el nombre de un tenebroso mago que amenazaba con las vidas de aquellos sin sangre mágica y aquellos como ella, una sangre sucia, pero no le temía porque lo tenía a él a su lado y sabía que era lo único que necesitaba para enfrentar la realidad._

_Había luchado todo el último año con sus sentimientos para entender que por fin se había enamorado de aquel moreno, pero nada fue tan bello como soñó…a pesar de saber que algo raro ocurría, se cegó, se cegó ante el amor, se cegó ante la evidente oscuridad que lo envolvía últimamente._

_Comenzó una apasionada relación secreta con el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, lo amó durante todo los últimos meses a escondidas del resto, él seguía con su vida, no la miraba, no le hablaba, pero cada noche se encontraban en un pasillo desierto para amarse…era peligroso, le asustaba, pero no se detuvo, él le pertenecía de alguna forma, lo sentía en sus besos, en sus caricias, él era de ella._

_Pero la nube se desvaneció de pronto y cayó, cayó a un profundo abismo que hasta el día de hoy no logra dejar atrás, cayó al ver a su corazón roto, al ver que todos los sueños que había formado a su lado estaban rotos y despedazados…_

_Esa noche había escuchado una conversación de James con Remus._

_-no puedes hacerlo, Prong- susurraba Remus con preocupación._

_-me lo pidió, no puedo dejarlo solo ahora, él me necesita- decía el moreno mirando con nerviosismo hacia los lados esperando que nadie escuchara su conversación._

_-esa chica le está haciendo mal, debes detenerlo, por el amor a Merlín, ¡debes detenerlo!- exclamaba Remus con impacienta, con desesperación._

_-es demasiado tarde, la decisión está tomada, él se unirá al bando de Voldemort y yo no puedo dejarlo solo- susurraba James _

_-están locos, esto no es un juego…sabes perfectamente lo que ese inhumano les hará hacer- Remus perdía el control, su voz se alzaba a cada palabra._

_-shshshsh…Remus- le calló James -…lo siento amigo, pero si no hago lo que me pide perderemos a Padfoot, lo perderemos para siempre- la tristeza en la voz y mirada del chico hizo tranquilizar al licántropo._

_-y tú James-_

_-yo, ¿Qué?- preguntó el chico._

_-tú, soportaras perder lo que has conseguido- James miró a su amigo con los ojos abiertos -…lo sé, de hace tiempo que lo intuí-_

_-yo…debo decidir- susurró con nerviosismo _

_-y está claro lo que decidirás- espetó Remus con enojo._

_-lo nuestro nunca tuvo futuro, siempre se baso en mentiras- exclamó James -…vamos Remus, sabes lo que sufrí por ella y ahora…ahora sólo fue un juego, no puedo estar con ella, ella…ella es-_

_-sangre sucia- terminó Lily por él. Ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos._

_-no Lily, no es eso- empezó Remus mientras James miraba al piso._

_-claro que es eso- le interrumpió ella con su mirada fija en James -¿es eso, no James?- el chico trago saliva y suspiró profundo para luego mirar a la pelirroja a la cara._

_-si, es eso- Lily volteó dignamente para luego salir de aquel lugar con lágrimas en los ojos."_

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_

La historia va tomando rumbo, Potter y Black mortifagos, Lily reencontrandose con el pasado y la sombra de otra mujer ¿quien es ella?

espero review con sus opiniones y sugerencias...


	3. entre la razón y los celos

_Sin más palabras que agradecer los review..._

_**Capitulo III**__ entre la razón y los celos_

"_Quedaban tres días para salir de Hogwarts, tres días para no volver a ver esos ojos chocolate que le recordaban el dolor que había en su corazón, para desaparecer de su vista, e intentar olvidar._

_-hey Lily- su amiga Devora le hacía señas desde la orilla del lago para que se acercara._

_-hola- saludó con una sonrisa fingida._

_-no sabes lo nuevo que se comenta- exclamó la chica con ansias._

_-no, ¿Qué?- preguntó la pelirroja sin muchos ánimos de saber los nuevos comentarios que rondaban Hogwarts._

_-Potter- exclamó devora y ella miró con atención -…Potter y la prima de Black- Lily miraba expectante a su amiga sintiendo que su corazón caía a pedazos nuevamente -…Potter anda con Bellatrix Black- chilló como si esa fuera la mejor noticia del mundo._

_Lily sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, Potter andaba con Bellatrix a sólo un día de terminar su relación secreta, y si es que no estuvo con ella antes"_

Ya había pasado un mes en su complicada convivencia en la mansión Potter y sentía que los recuerdos volvían con mayor intensidad, destruyendo toda la tranquilidad y las heridas curadas del pasado volvían a sangrar.

Las misiones a la orden seguían y esa noche ella debía ir a una gran fiesta que daba el ministerio para vigilar a los mortífagos que trabajaban allí entre ellos Bellatrix Black.

-Remus estoy lista- dijo cuando llegó al salón, Remus estaba de pie esperando con una elegante túnica de gala color escarlata y James en un tarje negro a su lado con algo de impaciencia esperando a la pelirroja.

-mujeres- susurró James mirando el reloj de su muñeca (regalo de Remus)

-estás hermosa- le elogió Remus ofreciéndole el brazo para acompañarla a la salida.

James que en ese momento miró a la pelirroja vio lo hermosa que se veía con un elegante vestido verde musgo, largo y ajustado, se dejaba caer desde la cintura, mientras se ajustaba al busto…

-deben ir primero, no pueden sospechar que vamos juntos- dijo James omitiendo la mirada expectante de Lily por su aprobación.

-está bien- susurró Remus -…nos vemos allá-

-acuérdense que no pueden hablarme- les recordó James antes de verlos salir por la puerta de su casa.

La fiesta para el nuevo ministro de magia se haría en el mismo ministerio, Lily caminó acompañada de Remus hasta la entrada Muggles, la gente llegaba por montones, se notaba que más de la mitad de la alta sociedad había sido invitada a parte de los trabajadores del ministerio.

-su invitación- pidió un mago que custodiaba la entrada. Remus sacó las dos invitaciones y se las entregó junto a las varitas -…bienvenidos, que disfruten de la fiesta- dijo el mago entregándole nuevamente sus varitas.

Entraron con precaución, sabían que todos los mantendrían observados por ser aliados de Dumbledore pero ellos debían cumplir su misión. Lily saludó a los pocos amigos que vio, había unos que otros ex compañeros de Hogwarts pero ya no se podía confiar en ellos.

-tú misión será fácil- susurró Lily al oído de Remus.

Remus sonrió y observó a su amigo que bebía cerca de la barra.

-si- susurró mirando a Sirius, a quien debía vigilar toda la noche -…aunque siempre suele perderse unos minutos con algunas chicas-

Lily le miró sonriente, pero al ver a la chica que venía llegando se le borro la sonrisa del rostro.

Bellatrix Black venía entrando con un largo vestido negro de cuero, ajustado al cuerpo y unos hermosos aros de diamantes colgaban de sus orejas demostrando las riquezas que tenía su familia.

-no te separes Lily, si necesitas seguirla voy contigo- le susurró Remus mirando a la chica que su amiga miraba.

-no te preocupes, me mantendré lo más alejada que pueda- intentó sonreír pero la fría mirada de Bellatrix Black le congelo la sangre -…esa mujer me da miedo-

"_las palabras de su amiga recorrían su mente, Potter y Bellatrix Black, como le dolía saber que él había jugado con sus sentimientos._

_El pasillo del tercer piso estaba vacío, caminó tratando de olvidar aquellas palabras, aquellas miradas de esa mañana, caminó buscando consuelo pero lo único que encontró fue una mirada chocolate desde la oscuridad de aquel corredor._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin detenerse_

_-esperándote- contestó James cruzado de brazos apoyado en la pared._

_-pues, puedes irte por donde llegaste- exclamó Lily furiosa y al llegar a donde el chico estaba se detuvo para enfrentarlo con una mirada de odio._

_-no…-_

_-ya te reíste suficiente, déjame en paz- le gritó Lily interrumpiéndole._

_-debes entender- intentó explicar James_

_-¿Qué debo entender?, que yo sólo era tu amante mientras tu verdadero amor era esa Black- dijo con asco -…o que sólo fue un juego, para ver como se sentía cogerte a una sangre sucia- bramó, miró al chico y al ver que él no diría nada se volteó para seguir su camino pero unos fuertes brazos la tomaron de la cintura y la arrastraron hasta una sala vacía._

_-suéltame- gritaba pero James seguía arrastrándola, él cerró la puerta y con la varita la hechizo para que no se abriera -¿Qué pretendes?- bramaba Lily furiosa atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo del chico._

_-sabes perfectamente que pretendo- susurró él atrapando los labios de la chica, pero Lily opuso resistencia y le mordió el labio -…mierda Lily- gritó James con el labio hinchado y algunos rastros de sangre._

_-no caeré nuevamente Potter- masculló la pelirroja con rabia._

_-siempre serás mía Lily, para siempre- le susurró James en el oído provocativamente._

_-vete a la misma mierda- le gritó Lily tratando de huir de los brazos del chico, pero él había actuado rápidamente levantándola de las nalgas y apretándola contra la pared"_

La presencia de James le hizo despertar de los recuerdos, el chico caminaba descuidadamente con sus manos en los bolsillos y sonreía mientras se dirigía hacia Sirius.

Lily miró rápidamente a Bellatrix y la vio mirar fijamente al moreno mientras comenzaba a morderse el labio fuertemente.

-no la mires tanto, que nos descubrirán- susurró Remus para que Lily dejara de mirar con odio a la mujer que estaba unas mesas más allá.

-si- masculló Lily con enfado sintiendo como un huracán de emociones se apoderaban de ella, su estomago era un revoltijo y sentía el fuego recorrerle las entrañas.

-yo voy por unos tragos- le dijo Remus dejándola sola por un segundo.

Miró a James quien cuidadosamente le lanzó una mirada de reojo y ella sintió que todo volvía a ser como antes, donde se amaban en secreto…pero debía despertar ya habían pasado cerca de seis años de la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos, de la ultima vez que sintió que lo amaba con todo su corazón, ahora sólo existía el recuerdo, el odio por aquel hombre que la destruyo por completo.

-¿te sucede algo?- la pregunta de Remus la sobresalto.

-¿Por qué?- dijo

-porque hace minutos que te estoy ofreciendo un vaso y tú sigues mirando la nada- sonrió Remus con algo de preocupación.

-lo siento, estaba pensando- se disculpó Lily tomando el vaso que le ofrecía su amigo y bebiendo un sorbo continuó mirando de reojo a la parejita.

"_sus manos la recorrían con total conocimiento, ella se había dejado vencer, había caído nuevamente, y le besaba con ansias, con desesperación, con necesidad._

_James besaba con delicadeza, con cariño, con dulzura, la necesitaba también pero sabía que esa sería su despedida. Recorrió su cuello con maestría, la excitaba, la hacía gemir, la hacía explotar por dentro, sus manos se adentraron lentamente por su blusa, buscando el camino más corto para deshacerse de la prenda._

_Lily sentía su corazón explotar, la respiración agitada y los remordimientos la carcomerían luego, la camisa del chico había desaparecido hace un rato y ella acariciaba con ímpetu la espalda del chico exigiendo más, exigiendo que estuviesen desnudos de por vida._

_Su cuerpo adquiría más temperatura a cada caricia de la chica y él continuaba con el tortuoso recorrido por su vientre mientras se decidía en desabrochar la prenda interior de la chica._

_-James- susurró ella con suplica, lo quería ahora, ella exigía que continuara._

_Suspiró con algo de nerviosismo y lentamente se deshizo del sostén de ella, la admiró un segundo, la admiró sabiendo que sería la última vez que la vería desnuda._

_El corazón de ella latía a mil por hora, sentía el roce de los labios de James sobre sus senos y gemía con excitación, rápidamente logró que James se desabrochara los pantalones y se bajara los calzoncillos y esperó impaciente porque él se desasiera de su última prenda._

_Pero James apoyó su frente a la de la chica y acarició lentamente los muslos de ella bajo la falda._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Lily con la respiración agitada._

_James la miró a los ojos, sabía que sería su última vez y de seguro no la volvería a ver nunca más, pero la idea de que alguien más pudiese llegar a tenerla de esa forma le carcomía por dentro…_

_-Nada- mintió besándola dulcemente mientras sus manos se adentraban por debajo de su falda y lograban sacar el último impedimento para hacerla suya por última vez"_

De vuelta en la realidad nuevamente y todo seguía hipócritamente como antes, algunas que otras miradas disimuladas de asco hacia su persona y una mirada de diversión de Remus.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó con enfado.

-me causa risa que te sonrojes- dijo mirando el evidente sonrojo de la chica.

-pues me sucede cuando me pongo nerviosa- mintió volviendo a mirar a Bellatrix que en ese momento conversaba con Malfoy y lanzaba miraditas de reojo al moreno de gafas que seguía conversando con su amigo.

-está bien, al parecer estas de mal humor- siguió sonriendo Remus para molestar a la chica ya que no había nada más divertido que hacer en esa fiesta.

-por qué no mejor te fijas en tu sospechoso que está huyendo en este momento- señaló Lily a Sirius que salía por las puertas grandes hasta el exterior.

-tienes razón, cuídate, vendré enseguida- dijo saliendo distraídamente tras el moreno.

Lily se quedo sola nuevamente pero eso no le preocupaba sino la repentina desaparición de James y la extraña mirada de Bellatrix hacia las puertas de los baños.

Caminó tras Bellatrix cuando la vio dirigirse a los baños, pero al entrar no la vio en el pasillo, así que siguió buscando.

"_y tal como lo había pensado a la mañana siguiente se carcomía de la culpa, pero algo nuevo había nacido en ella, la esperanza de que James la amara, lo había sentido, había sentido como él le decía a gritos que la amaba, que la necesitaba mientras le hacía el amor._

_Pero se volvió a equivocar, estaba observando por la ventana hacia los terrenos cuando lo vio caminar hasta los límites del bosque prohibido, la noche estaba cayendo cuando la alborotada cabellera del chico desapareció de su vista._

_Se armó de valor y decidió seguirlo, bajó lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llegó a los terrenos la luna resplandecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Caminó con sigilo hasta el bosque y entró sin pensarlo dos veces, sólo caminó un par de minutos cuando escuchó los murmullos de dos voces._

_-no bella, aquí no- decía la voz del moreno, Lily se estremeció por dentro pero siguió caminando hasta las voces._

_-no te pongas difícil ahora- susurraba una voz fría y aguda que conoció como la de Bellatrix Black._

_Lily pudo ver como los dos chicos estaban abrazados y besándose apasionadamente._

_James se había separado de los labios de la chica y vio como ciertos ojos verdes le observaban con dolor desde la oscuridad del bosque._

_Miró con tristeza a la pelirroja que desaparecía por donde llegó._

_-debo irme bella- dijo_

_-No…- intentó detenerlo Bellatrix pero James ya había salido corriendo tras Lily"_

Entró al baño de mujeres pero no estaba allí, se comenzó a desesperar, no la encontraba y Dumbledore le había encargado vigilarla. Salió al corredor nuevamente para buscar en otra puerta, pero la única que quedaba era la puerta del baño de hombre.

Respiró profundo y entró.

-¿Qué haces aquí sangre sucia?- Bellatrix Black estaba acorralando a James Potter contra la pared del baño mientras lo besaba y al sentir la puerta se volteó bruscamente apuntando con la varita.

-yo me encargo Bella- masculló James mirando a la pelirroja con desaprobación, logró que la morena bajara la varita y con una voz ácida le dijo a Lily -…el baño de damas está frente a este-

Lily seguía mirando a la parejita con los ojos abiertos, asintió al escuchar a James y salió furiosa consigo misma.

-_cómo voy a estar celosa de ese…de ese_- se decía mientras salía lo más rápido que podía de la fiesta, estaba furia, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, Remus no estaba así que decidió irse sola, ya no quería vigilar a Bellatrix y menos sabiendo que estaría con James en el baño _-…no puedo estar celosa_- se decía con rabia -_…no existe nada entre nosotros para estar celosa…mierda, qué me esta pasando_-

Llegó a la calle, y un viento frío de invierno corría por la ciudad, caminó por la ciudad muggles, aún pensando en esa última visión de James y Bellatrix, debía encontrar una calle desierta para poder desaparecerse.

Iba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que no vio que James venía tras ella, llegó a un callejón oscuro y desapareció lo más rápido que pudo.

Llegó al ya conocido pueblo y subió la colina hasta la mansión Potter, su vestido fondeaba con el viento mientras su cabello se mantenía sujeto en un perfecto moño, la calle estaba vacía, las pequeñas casas humildes estaban a oscuras, de seguro serian cerca de la una de la madrugada. La mansión Potter se encontraba en lo alto de aquella colina y ella pudo observar como la gran casona aparecía ante su vista, entró por las rejas del portón y caminó hasta la entrada.

-¡Lily!- el gritó de James que venía corriendo tras de ella la sobresalto en la silenciosa noche, miró hacía atrás y sintió más furia que antes.

Llegó a la casa entró rápidamente, intentó cruzar el salón a grandes zancadas pero James alcanzó a sujetarla de un brazo para detenerla.

-¡suéltame!- gritó Lily quedando frente al chico.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre seguirla hasta el baño?!- bramó el chico haciéndola callar, al parecer él estaba más enojado -…no sabes lo peligroso que fue, Bellatrix pudo haberte matada ante mis ojos, no lo hubiese pensado dos veces-

-no me importa- chilló Lily

-se que tenías que vigilarla pero eso no quiere decir que la presiones, ¡por dios Lily!, ¡es Bellatrix Black!- exclamaba James fuera de control.

-lo que a ti te molesta es que les hubiese interrumpido el rollo- seguía chillando Lily sintiendo los celos apoderarse de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?, acaso no aprecias tu vida…si te hubiese encontrado sola en el baño te hubiese matado, ¿Qué sacas con eso?- James seguía a los gritos pero esta vez se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

-a ti que te importa- masculló la pelirroja

-¡tienes razón a mi que mierda me importa que te hubiese matado!, sólo que le prometí a Remus que cuidaría de ti cuando él no estuviese, que le di mi palabra de merodeador que no dejaría que nada te pasara, que mi amistad esta en juego sólo porque a ti se te ocurre hacerte la valiente y seguir a esa mujer hasta el baño- los gritos eran cada vez más intensos y James estaba descontrolado

-mi deber era vigilarla y si esa perra iba hasta el baño de hombre era sospechoso, ¿quieres que me quede esperándola mientras algo malo puede hacer?, claro que lo único que quería era cogerse al grandioso y famoso Potter en el baño, o debo decir su famoso y grandioso _Novio_ Potter- decía Lily a los gritos.

James se había quedado callado tras las últimas palabras de la chica, la miró confuso.

-no fuiste al baño tras Bellatrix, fuiste tras de mi- susurró mirándola fijamente

-por favor, pensé que la arrogancia había quedado atrás- se mofó intentando desviar los pensamientos del chico.

-está bien…no quiero que vuelvas a arriesgarte de esa forma y menos sola- le dijo James mirándola seriamente -…la próxima vez no te defenderé-

-y a eso le llamas defender- masculló Lily

-tampoco saldrás a la calle sola- siguió James ignorando el comentario de la chica -…y Remus sabrá lo que hiciste-

-¡te crees mi padre acaso!- exclamó Lily a los gritos, la discusión seguiría -…a no, verdad que lo encontraste tan poca cosa que los mataste a sangre fría-

James había enfurecido, su cara estaba roja de la ira, tomó a Lily del cuello y la azotó contra la pared.

-no juegues con mi paciencia, pelirroja- siseó con rabia.

Lily soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor pero luego sonrió con suficiencia

-sino, ¿Qué harás?, ¿matarme?- se mofó retando al chico que la tenía atrapada en la pared y apretaba cada vez más el cuello de Lily dificultándole el respirar.

James la miró con odio y luego la soltó con brusquedad.

-agradece que eres la _noviecita _de Remus, o sino…-

-o sino, ¿Qué?- le interrumpió ella volviendo a encararlo

-estarías junto a tus padres- masculló James furioso apuntándola con la varita.

-entonces mátame de una vez porque yo no soy la _noviecita _de nadie- exclamó acercándose al chico y arriesgándose que en cualquier momento él le lanzara algún hechizo.

-buenas noches- dijo James guardando su varita y caminando hasta las escaleras.

-cobarde- le gritó Lily pero James no se volteó continuó subiendo -…eres un cobarde James Potter-

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Remus que entraba en ese momento a la casa.

-tu amigo me enferma, me quiero ir de esta casa- gritó la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

o0...0o

Le desesperaba, le desesperaba sentir eso por aquel chico, le desconcertaba encontrarse pensando en él como en aquellos años, temía que volviera a pasar por lo mismo.

Esa mañana había amanecido más oscura que de costumbre, era invierno y la gente ya se había acostumbrado al frío durante todo el año, al sufrimiento en toda época del año, al terror del desconcierto diario, pero ella se encontraba viviendo en una tempestad, en un remolino de sentimientos, pensamientos y recuerdos que no la dejaban actuar con tranquilidad, temía mirarlo a los ojos y que él descubriera que seguía totalmente enamorada de él, temía mirarlo y descubrir que él simplemente seguía odiándola.

Remus estaba sirviéndose una taza de chocolate caliente cuando entró a la cocina y James estaba terminando de leer _el profeta_.

-buenos días- saludó pero James ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarla por encima de las hojas del diario, él siguió leyendo, y Remus le había saludado con un simple _hola_.

Se sentó al lado de su amigo y se sirvió un vaso de leche con unas galletitas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó al ver la seriedad del chico.

-eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿Qué sucede contigo?- espetó el rubio mirándola con desaprobación -…como es eso de que seguiste a Bellatrix hasta el baño-

-a por favor- exclamó cansada -…ya fuiste con el cuento- le dijo a James quien no soltó el periódico.

-acaso no piensas en lo peligrosa que es esa mujer, la ultima vez que te enfrentaste a ella estuvo a punto de matarte- soltó Remus y esta vez James miró a ambos con el seño fruncido -…no te hagas la valiente Lily, porque a pesar de ser buena bruja ella no dudará en usar artimañas-

-lo sé, lo sé- suspiró Lily con aburrimiento.

-pareces un nena cuando te comportas así- le retó Remus siguiendo con su desayuno.

-no soy una nena- bramó furiosa

-entonces no te comportes como una- le dijo Remus con tranquilidad mientras James soltaba una sonrisa al ver la expresión de la chica.

-¿y tú de que te ríes idiota?- exclamó a los gritos.

-Remus a sido un placer desayunar contigo ahora debo irme, tengo una cita- James se había puesto de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y había salido por la puerta de la cocina tras la mirada de la pelirroja.

-imbécil- susurró Lily al ver que sólo lo hacía para molestarla, y luego pensó que a lo mejor James se había dado cuenta de sus celos -…mierda- masculló volviendo a su desayuno.

James tenía que reunirse con Sirius esa tarde en un misterioso pueblo a las afueras de Londres, les habían encargado revisar y vigilar el pueblo ya que habían sospechado que un miembro de la orden vivía allí.

-bien, ¿Quién es nuestro encargado?- preguntó James al aparecer junto a su amigo para caminar por el bosque hasta el pueblo.

-no lo creerás- soltó Sirius a carcajadas.

-Malfoy- dijo James caminando por el oscuro bosque.

-no- sonrió Sirius con diversión.

-tu prima, Bellatrix- intentó James nuevamente.

Sirius hizo una mueca de asco -…no, sería un tormento- James rió al ver el evidente deprecio que se tenían ambos Black.

-entonces no sé- soltó con aburrimiento.

-Quejicus- sonrió mientras se refregaba las manos con maldad.

-no podemos hacerle nada, es la mano derecha de Voldemort- dijo James

-vamos, sólo un par de bromitas, no tendrá como saber que fuimos nosotros- pidió Sirius casi a suplicas.

-recuerda que estamos a prueba, Voldemort aún no confía en nosotros y si a quejicus se le da por hablar mal de nosotros…-

-no seas gallina, Potter- insistió Sirius -¿Qué nos hará?, no se atreverá-

-veremos como están los ánimos- susurró James para que su amigo lo dejara en paz.

-aburridos- sonrió Sirius -…sabemos perfectamente que la casa que debemos vigilar es la de Remus y él esta en tu casa con la mugrienta esa sangre sucia-

-Sirius no quiero discutir ahora y menos de ella- exclamó James con cansancio

-está bien- se calló Sirius mientras seguían caminando entre los árboles hasta el final del bosque donde Snape los estaría esperando para explicarle su misión.

Sirius comenzó a silbar para pasar el tiempo mientras James tomaba atención al camino, la figura encapuchada de Snape se vislumbraba a lo lejos…

-calla Sirius- le dijo James de pronto a su amigo -…quejicus no está solo- miró hasta el final del camino y pudo ver como dos figuras se veían a lo lejos.

-¿Quién será?- preguntó Sirius

-no lo se, será mejor que nos acerquemos con cuidado puede ser una trampa- ordenó James mientras sacaba la capa de invisibilidad del bolsillo de su túnica.

-siento que volvimos a nuestra época merodeadora- sonrió Sirius poniéndose bajo la capa junto a James.

Caminaron lentamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que las dos personas que conversaban no los escucharan.

Los murmullos de las voces cada vez se hacían más fuertes logrando escuchar la conversación.

-me alegra verte, Sev- le decía una mujer y James se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Lily

-pensé que ese…Potter te había hecho algo- le decía el encapuchado mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-no te preocupes, no me toco un pelo- le tranquilizó la chica y James oyó la sonrisa de burla de Sirius y le pegó un codazo para que se callara.

-pero ahora debes irte, Black y Potter deben estar por llegar- Snape la había soltado y mirando hacia ambos costado se preocupo de que nadie los viera -…debemos vigilar a su amigo el licántropo-

-tiene nombre idiota- había saltado Sirius descubriéndose.

Lily y Snape se quedaron mirando a ambos chicos mientras Sirius apuntaba a Snape con la varita furioso.

-no te conviene Black- masculló Snape con rencor

-no vengas a amenazarme quejicus- espetó Sirius apuntando firmemente al pecho del chico.

-Lile, vete- susurró James al oído de la pelirroja.

-no- le dijo ella mirando asustada las miradas de Snape y Sirius.

-vete ahora- le espetó James mientras veía como Snape estaba por lanzar un hechizo a su amigo.

-no me iré, no dejare que le hagan nada- soltó Lily interponiéndose entre Snape y Sirius. James la miraba fijamente, no podía creer lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser esa chica.

-miren a quien tenemos aquí- siseó Sirius sin bajar la varita -…a la sangre sucia Evans, no sabía de tus gustos tan…bajos quejicus- se mofó Sirius sin dejar de apuntar a Lily.

-no- gritó Snape sacando a Lily de en medio cuando Sirius lanzó un hechizo.

-buenos reflejos James- sonrió Sirius al ver que su hechizo había sido desviado hacia un árbol -…pero sólo era un simple desarme-

-no juegues Sirius…Remus dijo…- comenzó James.

-sé que pidió Remus pero yo no prometí nada, esta mugre me debe una y se la pienso cobrar tarde o temprano- exclamó Sirius enojado.

-¿de que hablas idiota?- interrumpió Lily enfrentándose al moreno pero James se interpuso entre ella y Sirius.

-así que ahora tienes dos guardianes- bramó Sirius bajando su varita al ver que frente suyo estaba James -…Expelliarmus- exclamó mientras un rayo de luz verde alcanzaba el pecho de Snape haciéndolo volar hasta el tronco de un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente.

-no- gritó la pelirroja intentando correr hasta el muchacho pero James la sostuvo para ocultarla tras él.

-sólo fue un rasguño- rió Sirius mientras veía como Lily lloraba abrazada a James.

-no es divertido Sirius…Snape puede delatarnos, te olvidas que es la mano derecha de Voldemort- le dijo James.

-por favor, no seas idiota…no dirá nada, porque le borrare la memoria, ahora salte de ahí y déjame arreglar cuentas- espetó furioso.

-no- se negó James reteniendo a Lily tras su espalda.

-James si no dejas que la sangre sucia se defienda sola pensaré que algo existe entre ustedes- bramó Sirius

-y yo no saldré de aquí hasta que entiendas que di mi palabra por protegerla- exclamó James.

-idiota, como te atreves a jugarte la vida por ella- masculló Sirius furioso, guardó la varita en su túnica y pretendió salir de allí.

-no te vallas- le gritó Lily -…quiero que me expliques porque tengo una deuda contigo-

James rodó los ojos al cielo con impaciencia, esa mujer era suicida.

Pero Sirius no le había hecho caso y desapareció por el bosque.

James se acercó a Snape para ver si seguía con vida.

-¿eres idiota o qué?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir hasta acá?- le dijo el chico a la pelirroja mientras revisaba a Snape.

-así que por eso me defiendes…porque tu vida peligra si no cumples tu promesa- susurró Lily mirando a James.

James no respondió nada sólo le lanzó un hechizo desmemorizante a Snape y se levantó para dejar ese lugar.

-James- le llamó Lily.

-debemos irnos, apresura- le dijo él siguiendo su camino.

-no iré, esperaré a que Severus esté bien- se negó agachándose al lado del chico para hacerlo despertar.

-pues haz lo que quieras- espetó James desapareciendo.

Cuando Lily llegó a la casa vio que Remus le esperaba en la sala bastante furioso.

-no me digas nada- le dijo al ver que su amigo estallaría en preguntas y reprimendas -…me voy de esta casa para que ya no tengan que preocuparse por mi-

-¡¿Qué?!- bramó Remus -…no hagas estupideces Lily, no sigas atentando contra tu vida-

-ya no soporto más Remus, no quiero seguir viviendo aquí, quiero irme- se lanzó a llorar Lily en los brazos de su amigo.

-pero este es un lugar seguro- intentó tranquilizarla Remus.

-Sirius intentó matarme, Remus…este ya no es un lugar seguro-

-James me contó todo- dijo Remus -…pero no debes preocuparte sólo es un mal entendido-

-¡un mal entendido!, ¡por favor Remus!- exclamó Lily soltándose de los brazos de su amigo.

-Sirius cree que tú mataste a su novia- susurró Remus con tristeza.

-¿a su novia?- se extrañó Lily -…yo nunca he matado a nadie-

-Jeannette Holt era la novia de Sirius y tú fuiste la última persona que se enfrentó a ella…-

-pero si yo caí inconsciente antes que ella- le interrumpió Lily con desesperación, ella no era capaz de semejante atrocidad.

-lo sé Lily…lo sé, pero Sirius insiste en que tú fuiste la culpable- susurró Remus intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Dónde está James?- preguntó a los gritos -…quiero que me lleve con él-

-James salió hace un rato- respondió Remus y Lily sintió como los celos volvían a ella.

-¿dijo donde iba?- masculló.

-no, sólo recibió una carta y se fue- le dijo Remus.

-bien, iré a hacer mis maletas…-

-pero Lily- le interrumpió Remus

-pero Lily nada, me iré y punto- espetó la pelirroja desapareciendo por las escaleras para buscar sus cosas.

Seis horas más tarde James ve a su amigo sentado en el suelo de la cocina sollozando en silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el moreno con preocupación.

-Lily- sollozó Remus.

-¿Qué pasa con Lily?- preguntó James

Remus levantó un pergamino.

"_Lily esta en los calabozos, la han atrapado"_

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_


	4. sangre sucia impura

_**Capitulo IV**__ sangre sucia impura_

James sonreía con superioridad mientras veía como Snape no sabía ocultar la preocupación por la pelirroja.

-llévenla al calabozo, pronto hablara- ordenó Voldemort levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia la ventana mientras dos mortífagos se encargaban de levantar el cuerpo de la pelirroja del suelo -…Snape- llamó cuando sólo quedaban sus más fieles seguidores.

-mi señor- contestó Snape mirando de reojo las huellas de sangre que había dejado Lily.

-necesito averiguar cuales son sus aleados en el ministerio…sabes lo que debes hacer- espetó Voldemort mirando a Snape fijamente a los ojos.

-si mi señor- obedeció Snape caminando rápidamente hasta la puerta.

El olor a sangre, a humedad, a muerte, a suciedad, a sufrimiento, a dolor, un olor que producía escalofríos, un olor que se impregnaba en las fosas nasales, un olor que no dejaba respirar con libertad, era el olor de la tortura.

El cuerpo de Lily Evans había sido arrojado a los calabozos sin ninguna consideración, las manos ensangrentadas se aferraron al frío suelo mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos brotaban sin descanso, el dolor de sus heridas eran insignificantes al lado del dolor interno, una especie de ansiedad, de desesperanza, se apodero de ella dejándola sin fuerzas para seguir luchando por su vida.

-Lily…- se escuchó un susurro en la oscuridad -…Lily ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?-

-vete- balbuceó la pelirroja con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-por favor, quiero ayudarte- insistió el joven encapuchado que se acercaba a ella en la oscuridad.

-vete Snape…vete- exclamó Lily intentando ponerse de pie pero la fuerza le falló y calló al suelo.

Snape quien alcanzo a sujetarla antes de que cayera al piso la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-no debes ayudarme soy una sangre sucia- sollozó la chica mientras su amigo le ayudaba a limpiar sus heridas.

-no seas boba, te sacare de aquí cueste lo que cueste…somos amigos ¿no?-

-no vi que hicieras mucho allá arriba- le reprochó ella.

-debes hablar Lily, es la única forma que él te tenga consideración, hasta podría convencerlo para que te deje unirte a nuestras filas…-

-¡cállate!- lo silencio Lily furiosa, logró separarse de los brazos del chico y se apoyo en la pared -…nunca entenderás que prefiero morir antes de hablar, y nunca me uniré a sus filas, ¡Nunca!-

-al parecer tienes problemas Quejicus- siseó una nueva voz en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- espetó Snape volteando hacia donde James Potter había aparecido entre medio de la oscuridad.

-vigilando a nuestra encarcelada- sonrió James mirando a Lily con diversión -…ya sabes, sólo los que se han ganado la marca pueden tener misiones peligrosas, los otros debemos conformarnos con…esto-

-vete Potter- le gritó Snape pero James no se movió de su sitio, es mas ensancho aun más su sonrisa.

-y que le diré a nuestro señor cuando me pregunte porque no estoy vigilando a esta…-

-no le harás nada, escuchaste- le interrumpió Snape amenazándolo con varita en mano.

-mientras quiera colaborar con mi interrogación, no hay de que preocuparse- contestó James sin inmutarse, sonriendo con descaro.

-tú…-

-ya tienes la información que te pidió Voldemort- le interrumpió James -…hace unos minutos estuvo preguntando por ti-

Snape quedó mirando al moreno fijamente y sin bajar la varita le prometió a Lily que la ayudaría. Volteó hacia la salida dejando el frío lugar a grandes zancadas.

-idiota- susurró James al verlo irse.

-no te diré nada- espetó Lily al verse sola con James.

-lo sé, eres igual de testaruda que Remus- bromeó el chico sacando un frasquito del bolsillo de su capa.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lily al ver el pequeño frasco que le extendía James.

-una poción que te mando Remus, dijo que te hará sentir bien- le respondió James al ver que la chica no se atrevía a recibirlo.

-no te creo- exclamó

-por favor, se que no confías en mi pero el idiota de mi amigo le hechizo para que sólo tú lo abrieras…mira- James agarró el frasquito e intentó sacarle la tapa pero no lo logro, después de cinco intentos Lily le arrebató el frasco de la mano y lo abrió con facilidad.

-ya te creo- dijo bebiendo el contenido del frasco de un sorbo -…ahora vete-

-no puedo- dijo James -…debo vigilarte, recuerdas-

-¿en serio tú eres quien debe vigilarme?- preguntó Lily sentándose en una de las bancas del calabozo.

-si- respondió James, se sentó en el suelo frente a ella y la observó en silencio.

-lo lamento- susurró Lily luego de un rato.

-no te preocupes- le dijo James sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

La poción que le había mandado Remus estaba haciendo efecto, el dolor estaba pasando rápidamente.

-lamento que ahora tu vida este comprometida por ayudarme…no debiste haber hecho ese juramento- susurró Lily con tristeza.

-la verdad mi vida no corre ningún peligro sólo la tuya- sonrió James sin preocupaciones observando la mirada de desconcierto de la chica -…el hechizo se rompió desde el momento que abandonaste mi casa- explicó

-entonces no me siento tan mal- sonrió Lily -…no seré la culpable de tu muerte-

-vamos, no seas pesimista…nadie morirá, ya oíste a quejicus, él no lo permitirá- intentó tranquilizarla James pero la expresión de la chica le preocupo más.

_Quejicus no lo permitiría_ pensó Lily _y ¿James no haría nada?_

-¿Cómo esta Remus?- preguntó Lily para cambiar de tema.

-bien…un poco triste pero bien- susurró James -…ya sabes, se sintió impotente al ver que no podía hacer nada por ayudarte e intentó venir hasta acá...pero no te preocupes, lo detuvimos a tiempo-

-él siempre me ha protegido, sobretodo después de la muerte de mis padres- comenzó a contar Lily -…mi hermana me hecho la culpa de la muerte de ellos y ya no me habla, bueno la relación no venía bien desde hace años…pero Remus estuvo ahí, me dejo quedarme en su casa, me cuidó, me consoló, me dio todo el cariño que no tuve de mi hermana, él se comporto como un hermano mayor y a pesar de también perder a sus padres, él siguió en pie porque no quería verme caer-

-él te quiere mucho- murmuró James con una sonrisa sincera.

-él me quiere mucho y yo también lo quiero- sonrió Lily -…no sé que hubiese hecho sin él-

James se quedó observando a Lily con una sonrisa.

-te acuerdas de nuestro primer año- susurró con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-si- sonrió Lily.

-él fue el primero en protegerte cuando te lanzamos la bomba de pintura- recordó James.

-lo recuerdo perfectamente, no sé que tenían ustedes contra mi cabello- sonrió Lily recordando el desastre de ese día -…y no fue la única broma que me gastaron-

-eras muy llamativa, lo siento, eras tan…pero tan chillona que era divertido hacerte enojar- rió James

-siempre he sido enojona y chillona, pero ustedes me sacaban de quicio- dijo Lily aún con una gran sonrisa -…por suerte la insignia de prefecta los calmó un poco-

-si- susurró James borrando la sonrisa de su rostro -…nuestro quinto año- y recordaba perfectamente que no había sido la insignia por la que él ya no le hacía bromas, sino el extraño malestar en su estomago cada vez que la tenía cerca.

-y mira donde estamos recordando nuestros mejores años, en un calabozo bajo el control de Voldemort- sonrió Lily mirando a su alrededor.

-pronto podremos recordar fuera de estas paredes- le alentó James -…ahora debo irme, pueden sospechar de mi larga interrogación-

-James- le llamó Lily antes de que el chico desapareciera en la oscuridad -…gracias-

-no hay de que- sonrió James y salió dejando a la pelirroja sola en los calabozos

o0...0o

-¿Cómo que no has averiguado nada?- los gritos de Voldemort inundaban las pocas habitaciones de la casa.

-mi señor, no quiere decir palabra, creo que le removieron la memoria- trataba de excusarse su más fiel sirviente.

-Snape, dije que quería los nombre de quienes trabajan en el ministerio ahora- Bramó el mago haciendo temblar el suelo de madera con sus arranques de furia.

-Evans no soltó palabra- susurró con nerviosismo pero demostrando seguridad ante su amo.

-llevas una semana intentando sacarle palabra y aún no consigues nada, busca a otra, mátala y la llevas al ministerio para ver quien suelta la lengua- gritó con ira el gran mago caminando de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación.

-no, déme unos días más- intentó pedir Severus pero Voldemort tenía otros planes.

-traigan a la sangre sucia- bramó y se oyeron cientos de paso en la habitación de al lado.

A los minutos después entraron tres encapuchados y uno de ellos arrastró bruscamente a una mal herida pelirroja.

Lily cayó al suelo a los pies de los dos hombres, observó suplicante a Snape pero el chico corrió la vista.

-aquí la tienes Snape, ahora hazla hablar o mátala de una vez- espetó Voldemort caminando hasta su sillón para observar mejor el interrogatorio de su fiel servidor.

Snape miró a Lily que aún estaba en el suelo sin fuerza alguna -…es tu ultima oportunidad, ¿dime quienes son los integrantes de la orden que trabajan en el ministerio?- la voz de Snape había sonado más fría que nunca.

-no lo sé- susurró Lily con un hilo de voz y una patada proveniente de uno de los tres enmascarados la hizo soltar un gritó de dolor.

"_Moony, he logrado entrar en los calabozos, Lily está viva…Prong"_

-sé que mientes…dime quienes trabajan en el ministerio- insistía Severus con frialdad.

-no lo diré…no lo diré- exclamaba Lily mientras otro crucio llegaba directo a su cuerpo y la hacía retorcerse del dolor.

"_Moony, tengo un plan pero necesito la ayuda de Sirius, intenta ubicarlo…Prong"_

-podemos darte una muerte rápida si nos dices los nombres- está vez habló Voldemort al ver la negación de la chica.

-¡mátenme si quieren no hablare!- gritó Lily con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-levántenla- ordenó Voldemort desde el sillón, otro mortífago la agarró y la levantó bruscamente.

"_Moony, he logrado convencer a Padfoot de que nos ayude, pero necesito más tiempo y no creo que quejicus pueda demorar más la situación, esperemos que el innombrable no lo presione…Prong"_

-vas a hablar o nos harás la interrogación más difícil, podemos atrapar a algunos de tus amiguitos, estoy seguro que cualquiera te delataría fácilmente- siseó Voldemort mirando fijamente a la muchacha

Lily dudó un segundo, miró a Snape que estaba en un rincón mirando la situación con preocupación, lo veía en su mirada, él no lograría hacer nada, esos serían sus últimos segundos de vida, ahora el tema que debía pensar, era el de delatar a sus amigos para intentar salvar su vida, o callar y morir con valor, como toda una Gryffindor, a lo mejor James tenía razón y debía dejar de hacerse la valiente y valorar su vida.

-…piénsalo, puedes pedir lo que quieras si nos dices los nombres-

"_Moony, se adelantó, ven ahora…Prong"_

-¡NUNCA!- gritó la pelirroja aún sujetada por las manos del mortífago.

-¡mátenla!- bramó Voldemort volteando para ir hasta su sillón.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Lily cerró sus ojos con fuerzas esperando a que todo acabara de una vez.

-_Avada Kedavra_- un rayo de luz roja voló desde la varita del encapuchado que sostenía a Lily y reboto contra la puerta destruyéndola por completo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- se volteó Voldemort al ver a Snape en el suelo, al igual que dos de sus mortífagos y la puerta destruida -…se ha escapado, ¡nos traicionan!- bramó

Lily abrió los ojos de golpe aún podía observar a Voldemort de pie junto a su sillón, los cuerpos inertes de dos enmascarados y de su amigo Severus, una fuerte mano la sujetaba de la cintura y otra presionaba su boca para que no emitiera sonido alguno

El sonido de pasos se escuchó y el susurro en su oído la hizo estremecer

-camina- escuchó la voz de James en su oído y por primera vez pudo darse cuenta que ninguno de los presentes en la habitación podía verlos, por primera vez noto como un extraño manto transparente les cubría.

Unos cinco mortífagos entraron por la puerta destruida a ver que ocurría, Voldemort gritaba furioso que había un traidor mientras James sacaba a Lily por la puerta bajo la capa invisible.

El revuelo en esa casa era enorme todos corrían de un lado a otro, buscando al traidor con la chica mientras ambos salían lo más cuidadosamente posible por la puerta de entrada.

Un enmascarado abrió la puerta y gritó un -…no han salido aún- y Lily volvió a estremecerse al escuchar la voz de James de aquel enmascarado.

-listo- susurró la voz tras su espalda lo bastante fuerte para que el enmascarado pudiese oírlo y la puerta se cerró dejando a ambos bajo la fría noche.

-camina rápido Lily- susurró nuevamente quien la sostenía de la cintura, soltando su boca -…Remus nos espera en el limite de aparición-

Lily no se atrevió a preguntar, ni hablar, caminó lo más rápido que pudo, bajo esa misteriosa tela y siendo guiado por un mortífago. Cuando vio a lo lejos a Remus asomarse por el tronco de un árbol pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

-todo salió de acuerdo al plan- le dijo James a Remus cuando se quitó la capa ya resguardado por el gran árbol.

-perfecto, vamos Lily- Lily seguía mirando a sus amigos con conmoción, pensando que eso solo era una pesadilla más -…Lily- la agarró del brazo para poder desaparecer.

-James- susurró Lily al ver que él no los seguía -¿Dónde esta James?- preguntó la chica cuando se vio en el parque del pueblo donde vivía el chico.

-debió volver, necesita estar ahí para no levantar sospechas…vamos Lily no es hora de hacer preguntas debemos llegar a la casa- Remus comenzó a arrastrarla por la colina y Lily seguía mirando hacía atrás esperando a que el moreno apareciera -…Lily- le llamó Remus cuando la chica se quedo mirando el lejano pueblo -…llegamos Lily, entra luego-

Lily entró a la casa, caminó hasta la puerta con la cabeza gacha mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

En la entrada los recibió un preocupado elfo con varias toallas húmedas y algunas pociones para la chica -…acompáñeme señorita- le dijo caminando hasta el segundo piso, Lily lo siguió hasta llegar a un gran baño.

El elfo comenzó a echar unas sustancias a una bañera con agua tibia -…tome señorita- le entregó dos frascos con pociones -…esto hará que no sienta tanto dolor, se nota que la torturaron sin piedad-

Lily se acercó a un espejo que había en el baño y pudo ver lo demacrada que estaba, las ojeras de su cara, los miles de cortes en su piel y no quería ni imaginar como estaría de dañado su cuerpo.

-el baño le ayudara a relajar sus músculos y los huesos, tome el tiempo que halle necesario- le indicó el elfo dejando dos toallas sobre un banquito y saliendo para dejar a la chica sola.

Lily vio como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro tan demacrado, sintió que toda esa angustia por la que había pasado volvía a ella, tenia miedo de despertar en aquel calabozo, tenía miedo de no volver a ver a James nunca más.

Se desvistió lentamente para luego sumergirse en la bañera, una paz misteriosa se apodero de ella desde el momento que el agua toco su piel. Veía como todos los moretones comenzaban a desaparecer, bebió las pociones que estaban a un costado y el dolor comenzaba a cesar de a poco, se relajo por completo, dejándose llevar por el suave sonido del agua recorriendo su piel, su alma.

o0...0o

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con cansancio, y temió por un momento verse en la oscuridad de aquel horrible lugar, pero no, estaba recostada sobre una acogedora cama, con sabanas blancas y suaves, con su pijama.

Recordó como había salido de la guarida delante los ojos del mismo Voldemort, como James había quedado atrás luego de arriesgar su vida por salvarla, como había logrado huir milagrosamente de la muerte, como logró llegar a la casa junto a un preocupado Remus y como un baño había logrado borrar todo pensamiento y recuerdo, como se había puesto su pijama y acostado en la cama para dormir una siesta.

"_James" _recordó de pronto, se levantó rápidamente y cruzó la pequeña habitación a grandes zancadas, corrió por el corredor hasta la habitación del chico.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, Lily estaba en el rellano de la puerta mirando con desilusión y algo de nerviosismo. James no estaba en la habitación, bajó hasta el primer piso, corrió hacia la cocina pero tampoco estaba, volvió al salón principal, los nervios la presionaban, estaba preocupada, quería verlo, saber que se encontraba bien, que ella no había sido la causante de una tragedia mayor, quería volver a sentir su aroma, a sentir su piel.

De repente ve como Remus aparece por la puerta que daba al escritorio.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Lily observando a su amigo con desesperación.

-donde está, ¿Qué?- dijo el chico mirando a su amiga con el seño fruncido

-James- gritó Lily -¿Dónde está James?-

-aún no vuelve- susurró Remus acercándose a la chica con preocupación -¿tú estás bien?- preguntó al ver que ella miraba de una lado a otro con algo de impaciencia.

-debemos ir a buscarlo, debemos saber si Voldemort lo descubrió- exclamó Lily ignorando la pregunta de su amigo.

-Lily tranquilízate- la detuvo Remus antes de que ella saliera corriendo -…James debe estar por volver, intenta tener paciencia-

-¡no!- gritó la chica -…él me salvo la vida, no puedo permitir que le pase nada-

-James estará bien, Sirius me mando una nota diciendo que no habían sospechado nada…-

-¿entonces por qué no vuelve?- le interrumpió Lily a punto de romper en lágrimas.

-vendrá a penas tenga la oportunidad de regresar, por favor Lily tranquilízate- le decía Remus mientras la arrastraba hasta el sillón cerca de la chimenea.

-no puedo, él se enfrentó a Voldemort por mi- sollozaba la pelirroja mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo.

-estoy seguro que James regresara con vida, no es la primera vez que hace estas cosas- trató de sonreírle Remus

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Lily limpiándose las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-en el colegio siempre debían escabullirse de McGonagall para no ser castigado, James y Sirius manejan el arte de las actuaciones- comentó Remus con una gran sonrisa recordando las miles de veces que había visto a sus amigos inventar métodos de escape, cada vez que se veían en peligro de ser descubiertos.

-¡por dios Remus!- exclamó Lily -...no es lo mismo escabullirse de McGonagall que de Voldemort, no es lo mismo un simple castigo con Hagrid que una tortura- Remus sabía que ella tenía razón, no había comparación alguna, pero intentaba tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse él.

Lily comenzó a llorar nuevamente

-¿Qué ocurre?- le susurró Remus acariciándole el cabello

-no quiero que le pase nada por mi culpa- sollozó Lily.

-tranquila…- le repetía Remus mientras la cobijaba entre sus brazos para intentar calmarla.

Estuvieron así varias horas, Lily sollozaba de vez en cuando en los brazos de su amigo, pensando que algo malo le pudo haber ocurrido al moreno, y Remus simplemente observaba como la noche estaba terminando sin tener respuesta de sus amigos y la preocupación empezaba a inundarlo a él también.

Pero el rechinar de la puerta luego de los suaves pasos de un moreno de gafas entrando por la puerta de la casa, le hizo respirar con tranquilidad.

Lily que se había quedado dormida mientras esperaba se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, miró hacia la entrada y vio como James estaba de pie observándolos. No supo como se levanto tan rápido y esquivando todo a su paso se abalanzó sobre el moreno para abrazarlo con fuerzas, con temor a perderlo, a que sólo fuera parte de un sueño y aún no tenía noticias de él.

-estoy bien- susurró él y Lily comenzó a llorar nuevamente al ver que James estaba con vida.

Remus miró con alivió a su amigo, lo miró a los ojos preguntando por Sirius y vio como James sonreía dándole a entender que todo estaba bien

Lily seguía sollozando en los brazos del chico sin atreverse a soltarlo un segundo.

-iré por unos vasos de agua- interrumpió Remus el silencio para dirigirse a la cocina.

-gracias- susurró Lily entre sollozos -…gracias- James siguió acariciándole la espalda con cariño, agradeciendo que la chica estuviese preocupada por él.

-no te preocupes…tú, ¿estás bien?- preguntó separándose un poco de ella para mirarla mejor.

Lily asintió observando por primera vez las marcas que James tenía en la cara e instintivamente acarició suavemente las heridas del chico, James cerró los ojos ante el contacto de la piel de Lily, y aspiró el aroma de ella.

-estoy bien- volvió a susurrar James abriendo los ojos y observando fijamente la verde mirada de Lily no sabiendo explicar el brillo que iluminaba su mirada.

Lily seguía perdida en su mirada, estaba tan aliviada de volver a tenerlo cerca, de poder sentir que él estaba bien, se abrazó más a él acortando las distancia que había entre sus rostros, seguía mirándolo a los ojos pero de reojo observaba sus labios, como añoraba volver a besarlo, a olvidar todos esos años que habían pasado, a volver al pasado y descubrirse enamorada de aquel alborotador moreno y besarlo sin preocupaciones, a besarlo por primera vez y descubrir que él era sólo para ella.

James se había quedado inmóvil ante el acercamiento de ella, nunca pensó que Lily estaría preocupado por él y menos que tuviese ese gesto de…acercamiento, ella miraba sus labios con claras intenciones y él no podía evitar fijar su mirada en los de ella, pero no era correcto, no podía olvidar que esos años habían pasada para él, habían pasado más de seis años en que se prometió olvidar todo aquel cosquilleo y estúpido amor por la pelirroja.

Se separó de ella rompiendo la conexión de sus miradas y con un suave _necesito sentarme _caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó algo adolorido, Lily se quedó de pie mirando la nada, se sintió estúpida por haber perdido la noción de donde estaba y en que situación, se sintió avergonzada por descubrirse sintiendo nuevamente cosas por Potter.

Remus que en ese momento entró al salón se sentó frente a James y llamó a Lily para que se acercara pero la chica se excusó con un simple _estoy cansada _y subió las escaleras con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero lágrimas de desilusión.

-¿Qué ocurrió James?- preguntó Remus cuando Lily ya había desaparecido de la vista.

-¿Qué ocurrió con qué?- dijo el chico tomando un vaso de agua que había traído su amigo y bebiéndoselo todo.

-después que desaparecimos, ¿Qué ocurrió con el plan?, ¿Qué hizo Voldemort?, ¿Cómo esta Sirius?- dijo Remus mientras servia más agua en el vaso de su amigo.

-volví bajo la capa invisible, Sirius me abrió la puerta y nadie lo noto porque aún seguían buscándonos por todos los rincones, luego rápidamente Sirius se metió bajo la capa y yo salí, abrí la puerta y Sirius salió ileso- explicó James.

-pero resulto lo de la poción- preguntó Remus con ansias de saber todo.

-si, Sirius se transformo en mí justo en el momento preciso, así que pude subir custodiando a Lily- siguió contando James -…en el primer descuido derribé a Snape y los otros dos, y cubrí a Lily y a mí bajo la capa, lancé un Avada a la puerta para destruirla…luego fue sencillo, entre el alboroto salí, Sirius ya estaba en la puerta-

-¿y por qué demoraste tanto en llegar?- preguntó preocupado.

-Voldemort estaba furioso, rabioso, no entendía como habíamos escapado, nos reunió a todos y comenzó a interrogarnos…-

-James- exclamó Remus -¿te torturo?-

-sólo un poco, pero no sé dio cuenta que yo tenía algo que ver- resopló James con descuido.

-¿los torturo a todos?- volvió a preguntar Remus impresionado.

-si- susurró James levantándose con dificultad del sillón para subir a su habitación

-¿estás bien?- susurró Remus con las cejas alzadas al ver los gemidos de dolor de James cada vez que avanzaba.

-sólo es un corte- dijo el chico restándole importancia y desapareciendo escaleras arriba

o0...0o

A la mañana siguiente Lily se despertó con el ruido de unos picoteos en la ventana, abrió los ojos lentamente con algo de dificultad, esa noche se había quedado dormida entre lágrimas pensando en como se había equivocado nuevamente con James.

Otro picoteo la despertó por completo, miró a la ventana y descubrió una hermosa lechuza parda, corrió para abrir la ventana, recordaba perfectamente de quien era esa lechuza.

-Margarita- susurró mientras desenrollaba el pergamino que traía la lechuza.

"_querida amiga:_

_Remus me contó que te habían salvado de las garras mismas del vegete, perdón el innombrable o como quieras llamarlo._

_Pasé todos esos días sufriendo por no saber de ti y ni contar Remus que no paraba de llorar el día que me lo contó…por suerte ahora podemos respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad._

_Supe que estas viviendo en la casa de…bueno de ese mismo (no puedo nombrarlo por si interceptan a Wendy), en fin necesito verte para saber si estas bien, para que me cuentes que piensas hacer ahora…supongo que ese mismo te deja salir de la casa._

_Porque la ultima vez que lo vi, el mismo día que Remus me contó que te habían atrapado, estaba furioso porque tú te habías ido o como lo dijo él, escapado por terca…me causo mucha risa verlo tan furioso después de lo que me dijiste, bueno eso de que había atentado contra tú vida._

_Espero que podamos reunirnos en el mismo lugar de siempre mañana por la tarde, ya sabes que por intermedio de Wendy no puedo explayarme mucho en la información._

_Que estés bien amiga y te estaré esperando…May"_

Lily terminó de leer con una sonrisa, ella también necesitaba hablar con su amiga, necesitaba desahogarse. Guardó el pergamino en su mesita de noche y acarició a Wendy quien aún estaba en el marco de la ventana.

-puedes regresar Wendy- le dijo Lily a la lechuza -…estaré ahí cueste lo que cueste-

Y el ave como si hubiese entendido perfectamente lo que la pelirroja susurró salió volando por el nublado cielo

El viento frió comenzó a entrar por la ventana así que la cerró rápidamente, miró la cama y le pareció muy tentador dormir unos minutos más en las acogedoras y calientitas mantas pero su estomago dio signos de tener otras necesidades.

Buscó su bata para poder bajar a tomar un suculento desayuno, de esos que hace semanas no podía tomar.

Cuando llegó a la cocina Remus no estaba, y al parecer James ya había tomado desayuno porque había una taza usada y migas de pan a su alrededor.

-¿le sirvo desayuno a la señorita?- apareció el elfo ante sus ojos sobresaltándola.

-si por favor, Eliot- sonrió Lily corriendo hacia una silla para sentarse a tomar el mejor y más deseado desayuno de su vida -…como extrañaba tus tartas Eliot- alabó al elfo que estaba sirviendo varios trozos de pastel y algunos dulces.

-es un placer hacer tartas para la señorita- dijo el elfo mientras iba por el chocolate caliente de Lily.

-gracias- susurró Lily al ver un tazón lleno de chocolate caliente frente a sus ojos.

-es un placer- volvió a repetir el elfo mientras limpiaba la taza que estaba frente a Lily y que alguien había usado -…sino necesita nada más me retiro-

-puedes retirarte- susurró Lily agarrando el gran tazón y acercándolo a sus labios para poder probar el delicioso chocolate.

Con un simple ¡Plop!, el elfo había desaparecido y Lily disfruto de su gran desayuno en silencio hasta que la puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse.

Su mirada se dirigió automáticamente hasta el nuevo visitante o mejor dicho el dueño de la casa.

James estaba entrando a la cocina con evidentes señas de haberse despertado recién, se refregaba los ojos tratando de sacar el sueño y poder tener una mejor visión.

Lily se había ruborizado la ver al chico y más todavía cuando vio en las condiciones que entraba, y pensó que con la temperatura y su escasa vestimenta, llamémosle a que sólo llevaba unos pantalones de pijama, de seguro se agarraría un resfriado descomunal. Pero que le importaba a ella, volvió a voltear para observar su deliciosa tarta de manzana.

James sonrió con diversión al ver el evidente desprecio de Lily, caminó hasta sentarse frente a ella.

-¿y Remus?- preguntó mientras el elfo volvía a aparecer para servir el desayuno a James.

-que se yo- respondió Lily con brusquedad observando descuidadamente el profeta que estaba sobre la mesa.

-¿amaneciste bien?- volvió a preguntar el chico mirándola fijamente.

-no te interesa- masculló Lily con desagrado leyendo el interesante articulo de la segunda pagina (en realidad no tenía idea de lo que decía sólo fingía leer)

-gracias Eliot- susurró James al ver que el elfo había terminado de servir -…puedes retirarte-

El elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

-no sabia que el gran Potter conocía la palabra _gracias _y menos que la dedicara a seres mucho más bajo que su sangre pura- ironizó Lily cambiando de hoja.

-lo tomare como un elogio- sonrió James comenzando a beber su café

"_Bellatrix Black la soltera más codiciada del mundo mágico"_

Lily se había quedado helada al ver el reportaje de la conocida mortífaga, y más al ver que también era nombrado James Potter como uno de los posibles afortunados.

-perra- murmuró al terminar de leer el artículo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó James con desinterés.

Lily le tiró el profeta a la cara mientras gruñía con rabia -…debo darte las felicitaciones- se mofó sintiendo fuego recorrerle las venas al ver la sonrisa del chico, pero un fuerte portazo seguido de unos pasos directos hacia la cocina les hizo mirar la puerta expectante.

Sirius Black entraba por la puerta furioso, llevaba el profeta en la mano que uso para señalar a su amigo.

-tú- bramó Sirius apuntando a James con el periódico.

-yo- susurró James anonadado y divertido.

-¿me puedes explicar que significa esto?- gritó abriendo en la misma hoja del reportaje de Bellatrix Black.

Lily observaba todo calladita al darse cuenta que había olvidado su varita sobre la mesita de noche.

-tú prima busca marido- explicó James como si fuera lo más obvio.

-se perfectamente lo que la demente esa quiere pero, ¿Qué demonios haces tú en esta hoja?- la mirada que le lanzaba Sirius era totalmente de indignación.

-vamos hombre, no piensas que me casare con tu prima- rió James mientras Lily le lanzaba una mirada de interrogación

-eso espero Potter, porque si cometes la locura de acercarte a ella pierdes mi amistad para siempre- bramó el moreno enrollando nuevamente el profeta -…ahora debo irme antes que Malfoy se de cuenta que me fui de la guardia- y con esto salió igual que como entro, con un portazo.

-veo que ni con tus amigos puedes ser sincero- susurró Lily terminando su desayuno

-no te metas en lo que no te incumbe- le dijo James fulminándola con la mirada.

-sólo estoy diciendo que eres un mentiroso, no me estoy inmiscuyendo en tu relación amorosa con la prima de tu mejor amigo a la cual, acabo de comprender, detesta a muerte- dijo Lily sonriendo con cierto triunfo en su mirada.

-bien, porque mi relación amorosa sexual con bella- recalcó lo sexual -…no te incumbe en nada-

-bien- soltó Lily.

James se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y bastante enojado pero al levantarse con tanta rapidez -¡mierda!- exclamó tomándose un costado con la mano haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras que con la otra mano se afirmaba de la mesa.

Lily lo miró preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó levantándose del asiento para ver que le pasaba.

-nada- masculló él aguantándose el dolor.

-¿Cómo que nada?- chilló Lily viendo como un gran corte al costado de James comenzaba a sangrar.

-no es nada- susurró James logrando incorporarse un poco para ver la herida.

-estas herido James, déjame verte- seguía chillando Lily mientras intentaba sacar la mano de James para ver la herida.

-no, puedo solo- intentaba resistirse James pero Lily lo obligo a sentarse para poder limpiar la herida y curarla.

-esto es magia negra- susurró la pelirroja mientras revisaba el corte que ya había dejado de sangrar.

-sólo duran un par de días- dijo James tratando de quitarle importancia.

-¡por merlín!- exclamó Lily -…ese hombre es un monstruo, ¿Por qué te hizo esto?, ¿te descubrió?-

-no…no, sólo fue un castigo para ver si alguien hablaba- susurró James mordiéndose el labio para evitar emitir un grito de dolor al sentir un nuevo tirón en la zona del corte.

Lily acariciaba con preocupación la zona del corte intentando pensar algo para poder curar esa herida, pero sabiendo que era magia negra presentía que ninguna poción curaría esa herida.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien- susurraba James pero Lily seguía pensando.

James la observaba impaciente, incapaz de seguir soportando las caricias de ella sobre su piel y menos si la mano de ella recorría delicadamente su costado hasta el borde del pantalón.

-Lily- bramó cuando sintió que su cuerpo adquiría temperatura rápidamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-estoy bien, ahora debo…debo, ir a cambiarme- balbuceó nervioso quitándose a Lily de encima y caminando rápidamente hasta la puerta de la cocina.

Lily lo miró confundida, no tenía porque haberle gritado así, ella sólo quería ayudarlo si al final ella era la causante de ese dolor.

James respiró profundamente cuando salió a la sala, se encaminó a la escalera rápidamente pensando que en cualquier momento voltearía hacia la cocina y tomaría a Lily ahí mismo.

-no dejas de ser un animal Potter- se susurró enojado consigo mismo por su poco autocontrol.

Las escaleras se le hicieron eternas pero pronto encontró su habitación, entró apresuradamente, necesitaba una ducha fría y sabía perfectamente porque.

Lily también subió a cambiarse de ropa y darse un baño largo, estaba muy confundida con lo que pasaba entre ella y James, o mejor dicho lo que pasaba en su cabeza por James…no podía evitar odiarlo siendo que estuvo sus últimos seis años insultando su recuerdo y eso era lo que más le preocupaba cuando lo volvió a ver porque a pesar de odiarlo tanto, de quererlo fuera de su vida, él seguía en sus recuerdos, no podía borrarlo y no pudo durante seis años que no lo vio menos lo iba a lograr ahora que tenía que convivir con él…y por otro lado estaba el dilema de encontrarse celosa, de verse envuelta en pensamientos nada decentes con él, en querer probar nuevamente sus labios, en sentir que todo estaba renaciendo nuevamente y la historia se repetiría, y ella saldría lastimada.

La tarde había llegado rápidamente y Lily había bajado al comedor a leer cerca de la chimenea.

Estaba recostada en el sillón frente a un acogedor fuego y con veinte pares de calcetines, tres chalecos, una manta, mientras veía a través de la ventana la nieve caer y el viento azotando la casa con fuerza.

El fuego de la chimenea regulaba la temperatura del interior pero Lily siempre había sido friolenta, su nariz se ponía roja y comenzaba a estornudar con frecuencia, hasta que encontraba un lugar calido o alguien que le transmitiera calor corporal…sonrió recordando las miles de veces que su padre la mantenía abrazada mientras la iba a dejar a la estación para su vuelta a Hogwarts después de unas sorprendentes vacaciones de navidad, siempre le reconfortaba sentir el amor que sus padres le entregaban, como lo extrañaba.

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, el libro ya había quedado olvidado en el suelo. Miró hasta donde provenía ese extraño sonido y descubrió una hermosa lechuza hembra de un negro intenso posada sobre la ventana, corrió rápidamente para dejar entrar al bello ave aún sin saber a quien pertenecía.

El viento le dio de llenó en el rostro haciéndola temblar del frío pero el animal no entraba, vio que un trozo de pergamino colgaba de su pata y lo desató, el animal dio un chillido y salió volando de vuelta mientras Lily lo observaba alejarse.

Regresó al sillón después de haber cerrado la ventana, le pareció extraño ver a la hermosa lechuza porque no recordaba haberla visto nunca en su vida, ¿o si?

Desenrolló el pergamino y leyó con su corazón oprimido mientras el fuego comenzaba a arder pero en su interior.

"_nos vemos esta tarde…B.B"_

-B.B…- susurró con fastidio -…Bellatrix Black- estaba claro ya recordaba que había visto a esa lechuza antes y siempre era dirigida a James quien salía muy arreglado al rato después de recibir la extraña nota.

Recogió su libro olvidado hace un rato y guardó la nota entre sus páginas mientras se debatía entre ocultar o decir la verdad, ¿Qué hacia?, iba por James al cuarto y le decía que había llegado esa nota o se quedaba allí y se hacía la tonta…los celos comenzaban a consumirla nuevamente, pero algo de su conciencia comenzaba a interponerse, total nada había entre ella y James para ponerse así.

-no me incumbe- se dijo recordando las palabras del chico esa mañana.

Así que se quedo allí esperando a que James bajara para mostrarle la nota y esperar a que él saliera directo a encontrarse con ella.

Cuando James bajó a los minutos después la encontró sentada en el sillón muy rígida mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

-hola- saludó para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Ella simplemente siguió igual -¿estás aquí?- rió poniéndose delante para llamar su atención.

Lily no dijo nada sólo busco en su libro la nota y se la entregó…James frunció el seño y leyó rápidamente el mensaje de Bella.

-desde cuando te dedicas a leer correspondencia ajena- susurró algo molesto.

-no tenía remitente- masculló ella con indignación

James la miró enojado y luego caminó hasta la chimenea y echó la nota al fuego.

-ninguna palabra a nadie- exclamó el chico buscando un abrigo en uno de los armarios.

Lily se levantó del sillón con pesadez y agarrando su libro cruzó la habitación para dirigirse a su habitación.

James que alcanzó a detenerla justo en la puerta, la volteó de un brazo -…Lily- susurró

-¿Qué?- bramó ella soltándose bruscamente del agarrare del chico.

-voy a salir- le informó James

-pues que te valla bien- se mofó Lily con rabia volviendo a voltear -…espero que no olvides las argollas de compromiso-

-no te preocupes las llevo bien resguardadas- sonrió él pero un libro voló hasta su cabeza y si no es por sus buenos reflejos hubiese dado de lleno en su cabeza -…no te enfades, regresare temprano-

Lily había volteado nuevamente caminando los últimos pasos de vuelta.

-es tu vida Potter- masculló apuntándolo con el dedo índice -…puedes hacer lo que te plante en gana-

-lo sé- sonrió él con descaró buscando ponerla más furiosa todavía.

-pero mi vida es muy distinta a la tuya- siguió Lily bastante más furiosa -…y espero que no te atrevas a inmiscuirte nunca más-

-¿y cuando lo he hecho?- preguntó él sin borrar su sonrisa.

Lily que había decidido volver a emprender su camino hasta el cuarto se detuvo en seco y volteó bruscamente -…deja de fastidiarme Potter- gritó exasperada -…no se que pretendes…si es porque me odias no te preocupes yo también te aborrezco pero no es necesario esto, o por lo menos es más fácil ignorarnos, ¿no lo crees?-

James seguía mirándola con diversión.

-pero no, tú insistes en buscar pelea, en meterte en mi vida y después sales con que yo me inmiscuyo en la tuya…te agradezco enormemente haberme salvado y si, te debo la vida pero eso no te da derecho...-

-no me debes nada- le interrumpió James esta vez estaba bastante serio -…si hay a alguien a quien debes agradecerle es a Remus, yo sólo lo hice porque él me lo suplico…si por mi fuera, tú aún estarías en esos calabozos o muerta junto a tu estúpido amigo quejicus, así que a mi no me debes nada…si quieres te puedes ir hoy mismo de la casa yo no te retengo y si te molesta convivir conmigo…te aguantas porque yo no cambiare sólo porque aún tienes la ilusión que el antiguo James regresara-

-por favor- exclamó Lily furiosa -…nunca hubo un antiguo James siempre has sido el mismo idiota, egocéntrico, descerebrado, mujeriego…sólo que ahora está la diferencia que te crees superior sólo por tener sangre…pura- escupió con asco.

-y si- gritó James poniéndose rojo de la rabia -…siempre he sido el mismo y me enorgullezco de eso porque comprendí que la gente como tú no vale nada, sólo están para infectar a este mundo con su…clase- bramaba James mientras acorralaba a Lily lentamente en la pared.

-dilo, dilo James…gente con mi sangre…mi sangre sucia…porque soy impura…impura- Lily había perdido el control de sus palabras estaba ida, dolida, furiosa.

-si por mí fuera habrías desaparecido junto a tus padres, tu amiga y todos esos sangres sucias que te rodean…- una cachetada fue directo a la mejilla del chico pero eso no logró detenerlo -…te aborrezco, me das asco, siento que infectas mi aire, mi espacio, lo ensucias todo con tu sola presencia, eres una mugre, una inmundicia…- en eso momento Lily ya estaba contra la pared y James la apretaba fuertemente con su cuerpo -…no soportó tocarte nunca soporté tenerte cerca…-

Lily podía sentir la respiración del chico sobre su boca, él bramaba a toda voz mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

-eres un mentiroso- lo interrumpió la pelirroja en un susurró, esas palabras habían calado muy hondo en ella, pero algo de fuerza le quedaba de aquellos momentos que había vivido hace seis años atrás -…eres un maldito mentiroso- gritó mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa con rabia -…porque igual besaste a una sangre sucia, igual tocaste una sangre sucia…- su corazón latía con fuerza mientras se miraban a los ojos retándose -…igual deseaste a una sangre sucia, te cogiste a una sangre sucia- escupió recordando esas claras imágenes de ellos dos sobre los jardines del colegio -…te atreviste a besarme, a tocarme, pude ver como me deseabas James, te sentí excitado con cada beso, con cada palabra en tu oído, me cogiste…me tomaste tuya, hiciste tuya a una sangre sucia...-

James terminó de acortar la distancia entre sus bocas con brusquedad, con ansias, con pasión, con desenfreno, la beso con furia mientras la apretaba contra la pared y Lily se dejaba besar, le devolvía el beso, le correspondía con la misma intensidad e incluso con más rabia, recorría su boca con adrenalina, con necesidad y él comenzaba a buscar su piel con deseo.

El aire se hacia necesario pero eso no los detuvo se buscaron nuevamente para seguir con esa intensa batalla entre quien aguantaba más la respiración entre beso y beso.

Lily se sacó los tres chalecos que había ocupado para combatir el frío y que ahora le estaban quemando la piel, quitó todo impedimento para que James pudiese acariciar su piel por debajo de su blusa, para que él pudiese recorrerla entera, para poder sentir las caricias de él, esas manos que exigían con ansias desnudarla de una vez.

Las manos de James se habían cansado de acariciar la espalda de la chica así que bajó hasta su pierna y la levantó buscando acoplarse al cuerpo de ella con mayor facilidad. Lily quien se mantenía ocupada en el cuello de él siguió besándolo, mordiéndole el labio mientras cada caricia se volvía más salvaje. James la agarró de las nalgas y la subió a su cintura, la apretó con fuerza mientras las piernas de ella se enlazaban y de su boca emitía un gemido de placer, lo sentía, podía notar la excitación del chico, la erección entre su entrepierna y ella deseaba cada vez más poder sentirlo dentro suyo.

Cuando la ropa comenzó a estorbarles James se detuvo de pronto aún con la respiración agitada, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, debía detenerse, lo sabía, no podía tomar a Lily, no…no quería hacerla sufrir nuevamente, lo único que quería era continuar su vida como antes, pero ella estaba allí frente suyo, dispuesta a terminar con lo que habían comenzado, dispuesta a entregarse nuevamente sin importar las palabras de él, sin importar nada.

La bajó para separarse un poco mientras ella lo miraba expectante, no fue capaz de hacer nada, ni de decir nada simplemente volteó hacía la salida y agarrando su chaqueta a la pasada desapareció de la vista de la chica.

Lily se dejo caer lentamente por la pared mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos…

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_

Cada día me gusta más este fic, y James es tan encantador y condenadamente malo a la vez...me encanta escribirlo y no veo la hora de explayarme con Sirius, creo que eso será muy intenso.

Bueno un capi muy largo y espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que leen...dejen comentarios


	5. él ya cayo

_**Capitulo V**__ él ya cayo_

-pero se veía tan lindo y tierno, nunca pensé que sería igual que todos los hombres- comentaba Lily a su amiga cuando ella le hubo contado la infidelidad de su novio.

-todos los hombres son iguales, nunca lo he dudado, pero también pensé que con él seria distinto- susurraba Margarita con cierto tono de desilusión en la voz.

-lo siento Mar…como hubiese deseado que él fuese el correcto- suspiró Lily con tristeza al ver la mirada acongojada de su amiga.

-no te preocupes simplemente él no era para mi- dijo Margarita tratando de dar por zanjado el tema.

-pero no lo merecías, eres tan buena y sincera, él no debió haberte mentido de esa forma- reclamó Lily mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de vengarse del chico que lastimo a su amiga.

-mejor así, prefiero darme cuenta ahora de la clase de hombre que es a después de estar amarrada a él para siempre- sonrió la rubia mientras limpiaba una lágrima que se escapaba de sus hermosos ojos negros.

-tienes razón, hay que agradecer de descubrir lo miserables que son los hombres antes de que sea demasiado tarde- exclamó Lily recordando su último llanto.

-si, mejor háblame de ti… ¿Qué ocurrió cuando te secuestraron?, ¿Cómo estás en la casa de ya sabes quien?, ¿haz visto a Arnold?- preguntó Margarita cambiando rápidamente de estado de humor -…supe que el chico anda buscándote como loco después de que desapareciste en la emboscada al cuartel, y anda con anillo de compromiso y todo- sonrió levantando las cejas subjetivamente.

Lily sonrió al ver que su amiga se recuperaba rápidamente de un engaño, su amiga era alegre y de cierta forma la envidiaba -…estoy bien, el secuestro no fue nada agradable para contar y menos si hay torturas de por medio, en cuanto a Arnold, no lo he visto y después de lo que acabas de confesarme menos quiero verlo…-

-¿Por qué?- le interrumpió Margarita haciendo pucheros, el chico le caía bien.

-porque no me interesa casarme con nadie y menos en la situación que estamos viviendo, me estoy escondiendo del innombrable y convivo con la persona que odie durante todos estos años…-

-ah- sonrió Margarita -…a eso quería llegar- le interrumpió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -…el famoso James Potter- susurró sólo para que su amiga escuchara

Lily sonrió de soslayo, sabía que Margarita la había citado para saber que ocurría con James ahora que vivía en la misma casa que el chico.

-no pasa nada- susurró Lily con algo de nerviosismo al ver la mirada de su amiga -…sólo…convivimos- balbuceó

-¿ya?- insistió margarita con algo de diversión al ver como las mejillas de su amiga se encendían al hablar del moreno.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- soltó de pronto algo ofuscada.

-todo, desde el principió, ¿Cómo llegaste allí?, ¿Cómo es que te salva de la muerte y luego casi te mata?, ¿Por qué aún no ha atentado contra tu vida si viven en la misma casa?, ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por ti cuando te secuestraron?, ¿Cómo te salvo de las garras de Voldemort?...-

-shshshsh…- la calló Lily al ver que la chica había dicho el nombre de quien no debe ser nombrado.

-¿Qué?- reclamó ella con expectación.

-no lo nombres aquí- susurró Lily algo nerviosa.

-vamos Lily, estamos en una cafetería muggles quien nos oirá- reclamó Margarita -…ahora empieza, ¿Cómo llegaste a la casa de Potter?, quiero saber-

Lily resopló con cansancio y luego de comprobar que ninguno de los presentes les prestaba atención prosiguió -…después de la emboscada un mortífago me atrapó- comenzó omitiendo el nombre del mortífago -…me torturo y cuando estaba a punto de matarme llegó Potter…- Lily se detuvo al escuchar un suspiró por parte de su amiga.

-es que se oye tan romántico- sonrió Margarita con fingido embobamiento

-luego me desmaye y desperté en su cama…- otra interrupción, Margarita alzaba las cejas de forma subjetiva.

-lo siento- dijo para que Lily continuara.

-lo vi en un rincón de la habitación y le pregunte que hacia ahí, la cosa es que él me trató horrible, yo quise huir pero él me lanzó y me azoto contra la pared, iba a seguir pero Remus entró a la habitación justo a tiempo…no sé que le habrá dicho luego cuando me dejaron sola porque al otro día James…-

-uh…James le dices ahora- se burló su amiga interrumpiéndola

-la cosa es que cambió totalmente su trato, no fue tan difícil convivir con él, total lo veía de vez en cuando, él se iba por las noches y no regresaba al otro día, tenía guardia o simplemente salía…- siguió Lily -…peleamos algunas veces pero nada tan grave, fue difícil verlo después de tanto tiempo, muy difícil- susurró con algo de congojo que hizo que su amiga la mirara con el seño fruncido.

-Lily- murmuró Margarita seriamente al ver el extraño brillo en los ojos de su amiga y algo comenzaba a intuir.

-él…él no fue tan malo después de todo, contando que es un mortífago y me odia a muerte, pero Remus fue más inteligente y le hizo hacer un juramento de que me defendería pasara lo que pasara, un juramento de sangre, pero…- se detuvo recordando

-pero…- la incitó Margarita a que siguiera.

-Mar, no sé que me pasa- comenzó a sollozar Lily -…no sé que me ocurre con él, yo…yo estaba celosa, lo cele durante todo ese tiempo y no me daba cuenta o no me quería dar cuenta…un día fui a ver a Severus, no me digas nada sabes que él siempre a sido mi amigo y confió en él-

-está bien, no diré nada- susurró Margarita con resignación.

-fui a verlo porque necesitaba hablarle pero James y Black- Margarita se tensó al escuchar el apellido del chico -…tenían que reunirse con él y yo no lo sabía, llegaron allí y escucharon nuestra conversación se pusieron a discutir y Black intentó atacar a Severus, pero yo me interpuse para defenderlo, a Black no le importó y trató de atacarme a mí y fue James quien se interpuso para defenderme-

-¿Potter?- preguntó Margarita sorprendida.

-si, debía protegerme, ¿no?, hizo un juramento- susurró Lily mientras se secaba unas lágrimas que seguían recorriendo sus mejillas.

-entiendo-

-después Black se fue y Potter me dijo que me fuera con él pero yo me quede para ver si Severus estaba bien, me sentí dolida…me sentí dolida porque pensé que yo le interesaba, que aún quedaban bonitos recuerdos, pero no, él me defendía porque su vida corría peligro- continuó Lily -…volví a la casa luego de unas horas donde acompañe a Severus a su casa, estaba decidida, ¿sabes?, estaba decidida a irme, ya no aguantaba más me estaba enamorando de Potter nuevamente y eso no traería nada bueno, cuando llegue a la casa pregunté por él, Remus estaba ahí y por un momento pensé en quedarme pero los celos volvieron al saber que él se había ido con la perra de Bellatrix, y emputecí, fui por mis cosas y salí lo más rápido que pude de aquella casa con la imagen de él y Bellatrix…- Margarita escuchaba atentamente a su amiga -…no supe como llegue a mi antigua casa, abrí sin problemas pero al entrar comprendí que todo era una trampa, dos mortífagos estaban detrás mío y de allí ya no supe nada, hasta que desperté en el suelo de una habitación fría a los pies de…Voldemort-

-Lily- susurró Margarita algo impresionada

-me torturo- continuó contando Lily porque si se detenía no podría seguir al recordar lo difícil que fueron esas semanas -…me interrogó crucio tras crucio, pero no me daba por vencida, no hablaría, prefería morir a delatar a uno de ustedes…me llevaban a los calabozos y luego volvían a intentarlo, Severus estaba ahí, intentó convencerme de que hablara- recordó Lily con una sonrisa absurda -…incluso me ofreció unirme a ellos, ¿te imaginas?, una sangre sucia como mortífaga…a los dos días después apareció James en el calabozo diciendo que él era el encargado de custodiarme e interrogarme, pensé que se vengaría de mi ahora que ya no estaba Remus para protegerme y después de haberse roto el hechizo que lo obligaba a defenderme, pero no, él estuvo allí para cuidarme, conversar y cerciorarse que yo estaba bien, estuve dos semanas encerrada en los calabazos al parecer Severus se encargo de que no me torturaran más, pero cada día me preguntaba hasta cuando iba a durar ahí, el señor tenebroso empezaría a hartarse de mi silencio y me mataría a sangre fría…ese día no tardo en llegar y James lo supo, me sacaron del calabozo tres mortífagos enmascarados, tenía miedo pero estaba tranquila porque moriría sin hablar, me sacaron bruscamente intente ver a James para despedirme de él con la mirada pero al pasar a su lado él sólo me miró con desprecio…pensé que todo estaba perdido, James no me defendería, Severus no podría hacer más y afronte lo que venía con valor, fui lanzada al piso por uno de los enmascarados mientras Severus estaba ahí algo nervioso y el innombrable esperaba impaciente, cuando ya no había nada más que hacer, Voldemort gritó _mátenla _y yo cerré mis ojos con fuerza y lo primero que vi…fue a James, ese sería mi ultimo recuerdo la imagen de James- los ojos de Lily comenzaban a lagrimear mientras seguía hablando -…después de todo el odio que le tuve durante los últimos años yo me iría con su recuerdo, con ese recuerdo lindo, con su mirada enamorada, con ese James valiente y bondadoso, amante de las bromas, ese que no temía hablarme ni pedirme una cita, ese del que me había enamorado, me iría con su sonrisa…escuché el Avada y abrí los ojos, Voldemort estaba frente a mi mirando la puerta destruida, sentí unas manos sobre mi boca y otra agarrándome de la cintura, Severus estaba en el suelo inconsciente al igual que los otros dos mortífagos y el grito de Voldemort había creado un caos, otros mortífagos comenzaron a entrar a la habitación y no lograban verme, yo estaba allí y no lograban verme, cuando sentí el suave murmullo de James comprendí lo que pasaba, una suave tela sobre nosotros nos hacia invisible, pudimos huir, Remus me esperaba afuera y me llevo hasta la casa…- Lily dio un gran suspiro mientras secaba unas lágrimas solitarias.

-James te salvó la vida- exclamó Margarita en voz baja.

-James, Sirius y Remus, me salvaron la vida, después de hablar pestes sobre las sangres sucias me salvaron la vida ante los ojos mismos del innombrable- dijo Lily con una sonrisa torcida.

-y tú, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó margarita al ver la tristeza de la mirada de su amiga.

-después de todo estoy bien sólo que después de eso pude comprender algo que me negué durante todo este tiempo…nunca he dejado de amarlo- susurró Lily -…y aunque él me trate mal, aunque me odie, aunque me diga sangre sucia, aunque me trate como una impura, yo lo amo y no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar arder en celos cuando se que está con ella, cuando recibe sus misteriosas cartas y se va a verla…y me estoy volviendo loca porque no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, no sé que hacer con esto que siento, no se como actuar ahora…-

-ahora Lily- murmuró Margarita frunciendo el seño -¿a qué te refieres con ahora?-

Lily bajó la mirada avergonzada -…ahora que lo bese, que le bese con necesidad, que estuvimos a punto de…-

-él te respondió- exclamó Margarita sorprendida por la confesión de su amiga.

-él…él me beso y…-

-Lily- Lily había alzado de pronto la cabeza al escuchar su nombre de boca de…

-James, ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó al ver al moreno de pie junto a ellas dos.

-tú qué haces aquí…te dije que no podías salir de la casa, no entiendes que es peligroso- masculló James mientras agarraba a Lily del brazo y la levantaba de la silla.

-sólo quería hablar con mi amiga, a caso no puedo hacer vida social- reclamó ella mientras Margarita los observaba discutir

-no…eres buscada por todos los seguidores del innombrable y tú te das la libertad de andar por la calle como si nada- exclamaba James furioso pero sin alzar la voz demasiado.

-es mi vida James, y suéltame- gritó Lily haciendo que todas las personas del café los miraran -…recuerdo perfectamente las palabras que me dijiste ayer, y prefiero no causarte malestar por haberme tocado- susurró con rabia.

-y es mi pellejo el que esta en juego, así que camina, nos vamos a la casa- James la volvió a tomar del brazo con decisión y la arrastro hasta la salida.

-suéltame idiota- gritaba Lily intentando volver con su amiga.

Margarita que se apresuró a pagar la cuenta y salir tras su amiga, los encontró discutiendo mientras James intentaba arrastrarla hacia un callejón vació para desaparecer, corrió tras su amiga.

-Potter porque no dejas que valla a mi casa, no creo que corra peligro allí- intentó defenderla pero James le había lanzado una mirada amenazante y continuó caminando.

-suéltame- exclamaba Lily impaciente.

-no arriesgué mi vida para que tú ahora te pongas frente a las narices de Voldemort para ser atrapada nuevamente- le espetaba James con tranquilidad mientras seguía caminando.

-piénsalo Potter- volvió a intentarlo Margarita -…te libras de Lily, la dejas en mi casa no te preocupas de ella…Remus estará de acuerdo y tú no la tendrás que volver a ver en tú vida-

James se detuvo de pronto, ya había llegado al callejón y nadie los podía observar de allí. Pareció pensarlo, miró a Lily buscando una respuesta en ella, pero Lily sólo lo miraba expectante.

-no- dijo por fin desapareciendo junto a Lily frente a los ojos de Margarita quien sonreía en forma divertida.

-querida amiga- susurró -…él ya cayo- sonrió para luego desaparecer también.

o0...0o

Lily caminaba de un lado a otro furiosa, la estadía en la mansión Potter se le estaba haciendo tortuosa, James no le dirigía la palabra y la ignoraba, y Remus estaba en una misión muy importante y hace días que no llegaba por la casa y ella que se tenía que quedar encerrada ahí esperando por noticias de su amiga o de Remus, ya estaba cansada.

El fuego en la chimenea crispaba de vez en cuando cambiando la monotonía del ambiente, pero unos fuertes golpes en la entrada acabaron con todo sonido de soledad.

Lily corrió asustada hasta la puerta de entrada, llevaba la varita en la mano y apuntaba hacia la oscuridad de la entrada.

-baja eso que me sacaras un ojo- escuchó que le decían pero no reconoció la voz del visitante.

-¿Quién eres?- exclamó con la voz temblorosa.

-¿está James?- preguntó nuevamente la voz del sujeto que estaba en la entrada con capucha negra.

-no- susurró Lily con temor.

-¡mierda!- exclamó el hombre acercándose a la luz.

-Sirius…- susurró Lily sorprendida.

-el mismo que viste y calza… ¿Dónde esta James?- masculló el moreno con desagrado.

-no lo sé, salió hace horas para encontrarse contigo- respondió Lily.

-se supone que nos juntaríamos pero no llego, y no responde mis llamados, me estoy preocupando- dijo Sirius. Lily no estaba preocupada de seguro andaba con la prima del chico y él no lo sabía.

-a lo mejor está ocupado…ya sabes- susurró Lily un poco cohibida.

Sirius se largo a reír -…aunque así fuera pelirroja él contestaría mis llamados, o me hubiese avisado que no asistiría a nuestra reunión-

-entonces no lo sé, es tu amigo, ¿no?, deberías saber donde esta- exclamó Lily con impaciencia pero la mirada de preocupación de Sirius la intranquilizo.

-creo que le pasó algo malo- exclamó Sirius saliendo nuevamente por la puerta a grandes zancadas.

-¡espera!- le gritó Lily saliendo tras él -¿Qué quieres decir con que le paso algo?- preguntó mientras seguía al moreno por los terrenos de la mansión hacia el portón de salida.

-que está en problemas, debo encontrarlo- espetó Sirius con preocupación -…debo hallarlo-

Lily lo dudó un segundo pero una corazonada le indico que debía hacerlo -…llévame contigo- gritó al ver que Sirius desaparecería en cualquier momento.

Sirius la miró un momento y luego agarrándola de la mano desapareció junto a ella ya fuera de la mansión Potter.

Tuvieron suerte que ninguno de los muggles presentes les vieran desaparecer frente a ese terreno vacío.

Lily sintió como sus pies tocaban nuevamente tierra firme, miró a su alrededor y se encontró en una casucha frente a un bosque enorme.

-no está aquí- susurró Sirius para desaparecer nuevamente.

Sirius la había llevado a una casa a orillas de un río

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Lily

-nuestro cuartel de reuniones- masculló el chico mientras entraba a la casa a revisarla pero al rato salió furioso -…tampoco está- dijo y agarrando nuevamente la mano de Lily desapareció.

Estaban está vez bajo el árbol que Lily recordó cuando escapo del cuartel de Voldemort.

-no te preocupes, esta desocupado, él mismo día que huiste Voldemort cambió de cuartel-

Lily dudó, temió porque sólo fuera una trampa pero el chico le había soltado la mano y caminaba decidió hacia la casa. Respiró profundo, debía ser valiente viniese lo que viniese.

Corrió tras Sirius y lo alcanzó justo en la puerta, fue Sirius quien entró primero pero no alcanzó ni a mirar cuando un rayo cayó sobre su pecho dejándolo inconsciente enseguida.

Lily dio un grito al ver al moreno en el suelo, pero entro igual, ahí estaba James en el suelo agarrándose el costado mientras una gran cantidad de sangre lo cubría y corrió hacía él para ayudarlo.

-¿Lily?- escuchó la voz de Snape y volteó para ver al chico de pie con la varita apuntando hacia James.

Lily había quedado a mitad de camino cuando la voz del chico la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces Severus?- preguntó Lily con mirada interrogativa.

-_Expelliarmus_- gritó Snape de pronto apuntando a Sirius y la varita de este había salido volando hacia la mano de Severus mientras Sirius que se había incorporado lo miraba desafiante -…sabia que vendrías al rescate de tu amigo- siseó Snape a Sirius al ver que su plan daba resultado.

-no le hagas nada, esto es entre nosotros quejicus, no metas a Sirius…en esto- espetó James con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Lily aún seguía mirando impresionada la situación.

-cállate Potter- escupió Snape amenazándolo nuevamente con la varita -…esto los incumbe a ambos, par de Merodeadores- se burló el chico -…haber si ahora salen ilesos idiotas-

-Sev- susurró Lily con miedo de ver el odio en la mirada de su amigo

-aléjate Lily, vete de aquí, esto no te incumbe- le susurró el chico con cariño, pero Lily sintió como si fueran un par de cachetadas.

-sigues siendo un mal nacido quejicus- bramó Sirius con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-crucio- chillo Snape lanzando la maldición a Sirius quien se mantuvo firme aguantándose el dolor.

-Nooooo…- gritó Lily -¿Qué haces?-

-vete Lily- le dijo Snape -…vete de aquí-

-no- exclamó la chica mirando asustada a James.

-ve a la casa Lily- le susurró James con voz suave como si le deseara las buenas noches.

-James- susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-crucio- otra maldición dio de llenó al cuerpo del moreno de gafas quien se retorció en el suelo -…no te atrevas a hablarle-

-basta Snape, basta- chilló Lily interponiéndose entre él y James.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Lily?- preguntó el chico impresionado.

-no permitiré que le hagas daño- gritó Lily sacando su varita y apuntando a Snape

Las manos de Lily tiritaban ligeramente al verse apuntando a uno de sus mejores amigos, mientras James le susurraba un _no vale la pena Lily, vete a la casa_

Sirius que había aprovechado la oportunidad se lanzó a Snape pero el chico actuó más rápido y le lanzó otro hechizo que lo hizo volar hasta la pared más próxima azotándolo con fuerza y dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta quejicus?- bramó James al ver a su amigo caer por la pared con una hilera de sangre en su cabeza

-quítate Lily- gritó Snape pero la chica seguía firme ahí -…déjame acabar con ese…-

-no me obligues…no me obligues a lastimarte por favor- sollozó Lily apuntando a su amigo con decisión.

-es la segunda vez que lo eliges Lily, pero esta vez yo no estaré para consolarte- susurró Snape con una mirada de decepción.

-no elijo Snape, tú me haces elegir y por más que seas mi amigo no permitiré que le hagas daño por una estupidez de adolescentes- bramaba Lily con furia.

-encuentras que es una estupidez que me humillaran, que me atacaran frente a todos, que pusieran mi vida en peligro sólo para darles un poco de diversión…-

-eran unos críos- los defendió Lily

-ya no son unos críos Lily...y aún siguen haciéndolo- escupió Snape con rabia.

-termina a lo que haz venido Snape- interrumpió James -…termina de una vez, mátanos si te da la gana, pero no sacaras nada, somos igual a ti, vamos por el mismo camino…-

-nunca seremos iguales- bramó Snape interrumpiéndolo.

-si lo piensas un poco mejor, te darás cuenta que en varias cosas concordamos…o me dirás que no estamos enamorados de la misma mujer- dijo James con una sonrisa en el rostro -…elegimos el mismo bando, por razones distintas pero ambos terminamos en manos de Voldemort-

-no te atrevas a compararte- masculló Snape furioso.

-es la verdad- susurró James.

-Snape- gritó Lily al ver que el chico lanzaría un hechizo en cualquier momento.

-lo amas a él, siempre lo supe…- Lily comenzó a llorar -…a pesar de todo lo que dijo de ti, lo que te hizo, después de haberte usado, tú lo seguiste amando-

-no lo hagas más difícil, sólo vete- susurró Lily con tristeza.

-terminare con él, no me importa…- espetó Snape alzando su varita pero Lily fue más rápida y lo lanzó por los aires, Sirius que en ese momento venía en sí vio como la chica lanzaba el hechizo dando de lleno en el pecho de Snape.

Snape cayó contra el suelo, azotándose fuertemente, Lily quien no se había detenido a observar si el chico estaba bien volteó hacia James para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-debemos salir de aquí- Sirius se había acercado a ellos, y ayudó a Lily a levantar a James.

James lanzó un grito de dolor al sentir que su herida estaba abierta nuevamente.

-debemos llevarlo a San Mungo- exclamó Lily preocupada.

-no…no- susurró James con un hilo de voz.

-tendremos que dar explicaciones y eso no conviene- explicó Sirius mientras caminaban rápidamente hasta la puerta.

Lily no volteó a mirar sólo salió a la oscura noche preocupada de seguir caminando, de poder ayudar a James.

James estaba a punto de desmayarse en el camino, pero Sirius y sus propios métodos medicinales lo impidieron, le había plantado dos cachetadas para que reaccionara.

-tienes que ser tan bruto- le había dicho James con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-tú tienes que ser tan debilucho…y estúpido, cómo dejas que quejicus te atrape- le sonreía Sirius con diversión.

-sólo me pillo desprevenido- susurró James

-¿Qué ocurrió?- el gritó de Remus los interrumpió en su pequeña charla. Remus corrió a recibirlos con una cara de preocupación -¿Quién les hizo esto?- señaló apuntando a la herida de James y luego a Sirius que tenía una hilera de sangre en su frente.

-quejicus- sonrieron ambos como si fue la mejor aventura que hubiesen tenido en años.

-por merlín, en que estaban pensando…vamos arriba que iré por algunas pociones- chilló el rubio corriendo escaleras arriba.

Sirius ayudaba a James a subir mientras Lily los seguía en silencio aún con la imagen de Snape y la mirada de odio que nunca antes había visto en el chico.

-estarás bien- rió Sirius mientras acostaba a James en la cama -…hemos estado peor, ¿no?-

-hemos estado peor- murmuraba James con una sonrisa torcida

Segundos después llegó Remus con una gran cantidad de frascos en sus brazos.

-Lily- dijo pasándole a la chica tres frascos distintos -…dale esto a James, que lo beba todo y luego le untas esto sobre la herida le cicatrizara, y esto es por si tiene fiebre- Lily agarró los tres frascos y caminó hacía el moreno -¡Sirius!- exclamó Remus -…ven debo verte esa herida-

-no…pero si estoy bien- reclamó el chico pero la mirada de su amigo le hizo obedecer al instante -…nos vemos- balbuceó a James que lo miraba con diversión entre todo el dolor que sentía.

Lily comenzó a limpiar la herida para ver el mismo corte de hace días pero más grande y profundo.

-primero debo beber eso, es para el dolor- le indicó James apuntando un frasco violeta que estaba sobre su mesita de noche.

Lily obedeció rápidamente y le dio de beber al chico con nerviosismo.

-gracias- susurró James y Lily continuó limpiando la herida para poder untarle la crema en la herida.

El chico gritó, gimió e insultó a toda voz tratando de aguantar el dolor.

-¡Mierda!- gimoteó mientras Lily seguía untando la crema.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- susurraba Lily siguiendo con la tarea que le había encomendado Remus.

-¡Maldición! ¡Me duele!- seguía gritando mientras mordía su puño tratando de aguantar el dolor -¡No te rías Remus!- gritó al ver que su amigo estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa de diversión.

-pareces una niñita quejándote así- rió Remus

-listo, termine- exclamó Lily.

-¿y Sirius?- suspiró James al ver que sólo quedaba una pequeña sensación de ardor.

-le di una poción para que durmiera toda la noche o el dolor de cabeza lo haría insoportable- respondió Remus mientras veía a Lily salir apresurada de la habitación -¿Qué le pasa a Lily?-

-tuvo que atacar a Snape para defendernos- susurró James

-entiendo- dijo Remus algo impresionado -…ahora debo ir a dormir, mañana tengo que salir temprano- informó como despedida para luego dejar a su amigo solo.

Lily bajó a la cocina para poder respirar con tranquilidad, para poder pensar en lo que había hecho, en el dolor que le causaba haber atacado a su propio amigo, y en las palabras de éste.

_Es la segunda vez que lo eliges Lily_

Sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla con suavidad, y no podía evitarlo, ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, amaba a James Potter con toda su alma y aunque él no pudiese amarla de la misma forma ella se conformaba con poder estar a su lado.

_Pero esta vez yo no estaré para consolarte _

La fría cocina se envolvía en un extrañó calor y vio como la luna se reflejaba en la ventana.

Temía, pero ella lo tenía claro, él chico volvería a lastimarla y no le importaba, sólo quería tenerlo cerca.

Se acercó al lavadero para limpiar sus manos, el agua corría entre sus dedos mientras la sangre de James seguía impregnada en su piel.

-_sangre pura_- susurró con una sonrisa torcida.

Buscó entre los muebles por un paño para poder refregar en sus manos y sacar la sangre de James de su piel.

-¡mierda!- exclamó al sentir una punzada en su dedo índice de su mano derecha, retiró la mano rápidamente del cajón y descubrió un ligero corte que comenzaba a sangrar.

Volvió al lavadero y puso su mano bajo el agua, volvió a mirar su dedo y vio como la sangre comenzaba a brotar nuevamente.

-¿estás bien?- el suave susurró de una voz en su cuello la sobresalto.

Volteó rápidamente para descubrir a un ojeroso James mirándola con preocupación.

-sólo es un corte- susurró ella mostrando el dedo lastimado.

-podemos untarle del menjunje de Remus- sonrió el chico tomando la mano de Lily con delicadeza para poder observar mejor el corte.

-James…- susurró la chica al sentir el tibio contacto de sus manos. Él la miró con interrogación

Lily suspiró hondamente al ver que la noche los envolvía en un manto especial mientras la luz de la luna traspasaba la ventana iluminándolos tenuemente.

-¿estás enamorado de ella?, ¿de Bella?- preguntó en un susurró mirando fijamente los ojos del chico quien sonreía tímidamente.

James no contestó sólo miró la mano de Lily y le acarició la herida mientras la sangre comenzaba a impregnarse en su piel como si fuese parte de él.

Lily intentaba buscar su mirada, necesitaba saber la verdad, saber si tenía alguna esperanza de soñar con su amor, de soñar con un mundo mejor para ellos dos, donde podría amar en libertad, donde la pureza no importara, donde la sangre es la misma en ella y en él.

-le dijiste a Snape que amaban a la misma mujer, ¿quiero saber si es bella?- preguntó nuevamente casi como una exigencia.

James continuaba acariciando la mano de ella, le sostuvo su mano con decisión y la acercó a sus labios, besó suavemente la mano de Lily llegando hasta su dedo lastimado, besó lentamente la herida.

-James- susurró Lily sin entender lo que el chico hacía, lo que buscaba.

La sangre seguía brotando del pequeño corte, parecía escapar, huir, buscar una salida más rápida a la muerte a lo incierto…

Lily cerró sus ojos al sentir el suave contacto de la lengua de James sobre su dedo, él probaba su sangre, la saboreaba, la sentía, era sangre, la sangre de ella, sangre sucia, su sangre mezclada con la de él, sangre sucia mezclada con sangre pura…el sabor metálico por el cual estaba condenada, el color intenso por el cual la diferenciaban, la impureza de su ser reflejado en su sangre.

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar el suave –_no-_ de los labios de James y su cabeza dio vueltas y vueltas, él no estaba enamorado de bella, él probaba su sangre, la sangre que el mismo había aborrecido, él…él comenzaba a besarla…

o0...0o

Las gotas de lluvia arremetían contra la ventana mientras el juego de luces de la oscura noche atormentaba a la pelirroja que recostada en la cama intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Rayos, truenos, relámpagos todos acompañados de una intensa lluvia que amenazaba contra la casa de James Potter, ya habían pasado unos meses desde que el muchacho de gafas la había rescatado de la muerte y la había llevado a vivir con él porque su amigo Remus se lo había impuesto, pero esa relación entre odio y amor la estaba volviendo loca.

Le recorrió un escalofrío al sentir el estruendo cerca de su ventana. ¿Y si se iba a acostar con Remus?, de seguro no le molestaba total eran amigos.

Miró a la ventana y observó con temor como las ramas de los árboles arremetían contra los vidrios, y pensar que nunca creyó volver a encontrarse con aquel moreno de ojos chocolate, nunca creyó que tuviese que agradecerle por salvarle la vida ni que pudiese revivir ese sentimiento hacia él.

Otro trueno la hizo saltar de la impresión, en cualquier momento veía como la casa se venía abajo. Tiritó, tenía frío y estaba asustada, nunca le gustaron esas tormentas, no es que siempre le hubiese temido, pero nunca a recordado una tormenta tan fuerte como esa.

Recordó como de pequeña se escondía bajo las mantas de su cama y sentía a su madre caminar de un cuarto al otro sólo para decirle un _"tranquila hija, ya pasara" _y con esas palabras lograba dormir tranquilamente. _"sus padres"_ como los extrañaba…

Intentó recordar las suaves palabras de su madre para dormirse, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y visualizó la mirada de amor de su madre…unos ojos color chocolate aparecían atrás de su madre y le sonreía con ternura _"es sólo una tormenta Lily"_ le decía aquel chico de cabellos alborotados, su madre se iba con una sonrisa y la dejaba sola sin pronunciar las palabras que siempre le decía, pero aquel chico seguía de pie junto a su cama _"quieres que te acompañe hasta que te duermas"_

Un fuerte golpe contra la ventana la hizo sobresaltar, una rama había golpeado con estrépito contra la ventana de ella y no aguantó más, se levantó lentamente mientras se acomodaba las pantuflas.

Salió hasta el pasillo y pudo observar que todo era más frío y oscuro allí, caminó con miedo, esa casa era tétrica…encontró la puerta de la pieza de Remus pero antes de girar la manilla para abrirla volteó hacia la otra puerta de ese pasillo.

Y se preguntó si estaría allí, o habría salido en una de esas misteriosas salidas de siempre…no perdía nada con echar un vistazo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, produciendo un ligero rechinar de tablas. Un fuerte estruendo y luego una luz que ilumino toda la habitación incluyendo al moreno que dormía placidamente entre las sabanas de su cama.

Entró cerrando la puerta tras de ella y se acercó sigilosamente hasta el borde de la cama, se quedó observando unos minutos...recordando como ella había escapado la ultima noche a los labios de él, como el miedo de verse totalmente perdida en él, el miedo de subirse a la nube y después caer estrepitosamente, el miedo de entregarse totalmente y después verse destruida, demacrada, descuartizada, verse en pedacitos por haber soñado que él la amaba.

Otro estruendo se escucho fuertemente en la habitación, sacándola de sus pensamientos y obligándola a meterse a la cama junto al moreno.

James se removió entre las sabanas al sentir el cuerpo de la chica, abrió los ojos y la vio acurrucándose a su lado.

-¿no tienes frío?- preguntó ella en un susurro tímidamente.

-no- balbuceó él y sonrió al ver a que se refería la pelirroja, estaba durmiendo en boxer.

Lily no lo miró sólo se arropó tratando de no acercarse mucho a él o su cordura la traicionaría.

-estás temblando- murmuró James al sentir el cuerpo de la chica dar pequeños escalofríos con los estruendos de la tormenta.

-me dan miedo…las tormentas- susurró Lily mirando la expresión de confusión de James

-ah…- susurró él volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-si te molesta puedo ir con Remus- dijo la chica sin intenciones de ir a dormir con su amigo.

-él no está- susurró James con una sonrisa torcida, se removió nuevamente quedando de costado hacia Lily -…hoy hay luna llena-

-ah…entiendo- dijo Lily sintiendo la cercanía del cuerpo varonil.

-pero no me molesta que te quedes- le susurró él sin dejar de mirarla.

-gracias- soltó la pelirroja bastante cohibida. Suspiró largamente y volteó para quedar cara a cara con el moreno.

Sus ojos se encontraron entre la oscuridad de la habitación y la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, se miraron inspeccionándose, evaluándose, buscándose. A Lily le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando encontró el hermoso brillo, que creyó perdido, en los ojos de él.

James la abrazó dejando que Lily se acurrucara entre sus brazos para protegerla de todo temor. Y así se quedaron dormidos, con el calor de sus cuerpos, con el sonido de los latidos de sus corazones retumbando en la habitación, dejando de lado todo sonido o estruendo del exterior.

o0...0o

-¿Cómo has estado Mar?- preguntó la pelirroja mirando de reojo al chico rubio ex novio de su amiga.

-bien…supongo- susurró con desgano -…ya me acostumbre a que me pasen estas cosas, siempre me enamoro de la persona incorrecta-

-lo siento- susurró Lily regalándole una sonrisa de apoyo a su amiga.

-gracias, estoy segura que lo superare- dijo Margarita soltando una sonrisa torcida.

-el amor es así…dímelo a mi- murmuró la pelirroja mirando a cierto moreno pelinegro y ojos chocolate que conversaba con su amigo Remus.

-¿todavía…- comenzó Margarita siendo interrumpida por su amiga.

-creo que no se me quitara nunca- suspiró Lily viendo la tímida sonrisa de James ante un comentario de Remus.

-debes tener cuidado Lily, por más que él y tú casi, ya sabes…él sigue siendo un mortífago- dijo Margarita con preocupación viendo la cara de enamorada de su amiga.

-lo sé…todo esto es muy peligroso pero no puedo evitarlo…hay veces que necesito aunque sea un insulto de él- confesó Lily dejando de lado su copa.

-es más que antes ¿no?- preguntó su amiga mirándola de soslayo.

-es mucho más que antes, me consume- susurró con tristeza -…él, yo…lo amo-

-¿y él?- preguntó la rubia.

-no lo sé…a veces pienso que si y otras me hace creer que no- contestó Lily mientras suspiraba viendo al moreno mirarla de reojo.

Remus se había volteado hacía sus amigas al ver que los ojos de James se desviaban hacia la pelirroja.

-Remus te llama- le dijo Margarita a Lily al ver que Lily estaba mirando fijamente al moreno sin darse cuenta de las señas de Remus.

-ah…- balbuceó la pelirroja viendo que su amiga la miraba con una sonrisa de diversión

-Remus te llama- dijo señalando al licántropo, Lily miró a los dos chicos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al caminar hacia allá mientras Margarita la observaba con una sonrisa de burla.

-hola- Margarita se había sobresaltado al sentir el aliento del chico sobre su cuello.

-hola- respondió alejándose evidentemente enojada del Rubio -¿Qué quieres?-

-saludarte, saber como estabas…-

-bien, gracias- le interrumpió la rubia mirándolo furiosa.

-te ves muy linda hoy- le susurró su ex novio mientras se atrevía a acariciar delicadamente un hombro de la chica.

-lo sé…muchos me lo han dicho- sonrió con descaró mientras veía aparecer un extraño brillo de odio en los ojos del chico.

-¿quieres bailar?- preguntó intentando sonreír.

-no Ernest, pero gracias, estoy cansada- se excusó Margarita mirando hacia la ventana creyendo ver una sombra extraña.

-lastima, yo quería preguntarte algo muy importante- sonrió Ernest con coquetería.

-¿así?, tendrá que ser para otra ocasión- le dijo la chica alejándose lo más posible de él.

Caminó hasta la cocina furiosa, y dejando su copa sobre un mesón salió por la puerta de la cocina hacia el patio de aquella casa.

Se veía un hermoso jardín iluminado por la luna, caminó hacía las bancas soltando furiosas ofendas hacia el rubio tratando de desahogarse pero no se fijo que cierto perro negro descansaba por ahí.

Se sentó furiosa en la primera banca de cemento.

-idiota, idiota, ¿Cómo se atreve?, el muy descarado…lo odio- bramaba con furia -…el muy descarado- siguió pero un gruñido a su lado le hizo detener y mirar asustada al enorme perro que estaba a un lado.

-hola…perrito, perrito- susurró con la voz temblorosa mientras el perro volvía a gruñir peligrosamente.

-que lindo perrito- balbuceó atreviéndose a acercar la mano para acariciar el lomo del perro pero un fuerte ladrido seguido de lo que parecía un intento de devorarle la mano la hizo retroceder y caer al césped.

El perro negro se acercó a ella, y comenzó a olorosarla mientras la chica temblaba del miedo.

-lo que me faltaba- refunfuño mirando que el perro se alejaba y se volvía a echar en la banco donde estaba antes.

Margarita se levantó lentamente y en vez de salir corriendo se volvió a sentar en la banca de cemento al lado del perro quien la había mirado descuidadamente para volver a apoyar su cabeza en sus patas delanteras.

-mi vida es un infierno- soltó Margarita al rato -…mi novio me engaña con una cualquiera y no es que sea la primera vez que me ocurra- sonrió de lado recordando algo que hace mucho no venía a su mente.

Miró al perro quien la miraba con atención.

-lo que me faltaba, contándole mis problemas a un perro- resopló pero el perro seguía mirándola con atención -...la primera vez que me enamore- continuó -…estaba en la escuela-

"_¿la conoceré?, la hallo conocida"_

-era un chico muy lindo, pero lo que más me gustaba de él era su personalidad, era tan evolvente, su sonrisa seductora, ese aire de creerse el mejor, ese amor por el desorden y su desamor por las reglas, siempre lo pillaba en cosas malas pero nunca me atreví a acusarlo- se detuvo para suspirar -…mis amigas me decían que era una idiota, que él nunca se fijaría en mi, ni en ninguna chica porque él era un mujeriego empedernido, un hombre sin dueña, pero yo seguía embobada con él-

Margarita miró hacia la casa al sentir un ruido de algo rompiéndose, pero volteó rápidamente al sentir la húmeda lengua del perro, lengüeteando su mano.

-¿quieres que siga?- preguntó divertida acariciando el lomo del perro si ningún temor -…bueno, pase varios años de mi vida enamorada de él pero nunca se lo dije, una vez se lo insinué pero él me rechazo-

"_que idiota"_

-me guarde todo eso para mi, prometiéndome a mi misma que lo olvidaría…con el tiempo supe al oír rumores que él se había enamorado de la más zorra de la escuela y aunque quise negármelo, algo en él había cambiado, se volvió agresivo, egocéntrico, perdió la sonrisa, peleaba con sus amigos, esa zorra lo había transformado…luego me enteré que él se había enamorado de ella, pero ella sólo lo usaba como amante, como un perro faldero…con razón había perdido el brillo de su mirada, con razón sus ojos grises habían dejado de ser hermosos, para volverse opacos-

Un alarido del animal interrumpió la conversación, Margarita miró detenidamente al perro que gemía cuando ella le acariciaba atrás de las orejas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupada, se levantó estrepitosamente y se agachó para ver al animal con mayor detenimiento -…estás herido- exclamó al ver como el perro volvía a gemir de dolor al sentir el contacto con la mano de la chica.

Se levantó nuevamente y sacó la varita -…déjame que te ayude- dijo -…soy sanadora, creo que te puedo ayudar-

Con unos cuantos movimientos de varita la herida del animal estaba evidentemente mejor.

-de nada- le dijo ella al ver como el perro lengüeteaba nuevamente la mano de la chica en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿Margarita?- James Potter estaba acercándose a la chica desde la casa.

-hola- dijo la chica algo temerosa de encontrarse con aquel chico a solas.

-¿Sir…- se detuvo al ver la fría mirada del perro -¿si no es mi perro?- soltó James mirando fijamente a Sirius transformado en perro.

-ah, es tu perro…no sabía que tenias perro, ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Margarita.

-Canuto- balbuceó James -…ven acá Canuto, ven acá perrito, perrito- dijo entre risas viendo como el animal se levantaba de mala forma y caminaba hacia él.

-lo encontré aquí y creo que esta lastimado- le dijo Margarita mirando con una sonrisa al animal.

-¿lastimado?- preguntó James preocupado dándole una mirada a Sirius que se había echado a sus pies.

-creo que mejor lo llevo a mi casa- dijo mirando con preocupación a su amigo -… ¿puedes decirle a Remus que Canuto está herido y que nos vemos en la casa lo antes posible?- pidió y sin esperar respuesta alzó al animal con ayuda de su varita y camino hasta el limite de aparición.

-adiós…Canuto- susurró la chica al verlo alejarse, caminó rápidamente hacia la casa buscando a Remus con la mirada, lo encontró junto a Lily.

-Mar- exclamó Lily al verla acercarse.

-Remus…dice Potter que encontró a Canuto en el patio y que se encuentran en la casa- soltó de corrido -…lo antes posible- agregó al ver que Remus la quedo mirando con las cejas alzadas.

-si…si- balbuceó mientras buscaba la salida.

-Remus, espérame que voy contigo- le dijo Lily pero Remus ya había desaparecido por la puerta de entrada.

-no me dejes sola- le sujetó Margarita del brazo a su amiga al ver que cierto rubio tenía las intenciones de acercarse a ella.

-está bien- bufó la pelirroja con desgano.

o0...0o

James apareció en los senderos de una destruida plaza, miró hacía ambos costado mientras asentía al animal que estaba a sus pies.

-sin moros en la costa Sirius- susurró para después ver transformarse a ese gran animal en su mejor amigo

-pensé que nunca saldría de esa casucha- reclamó el hombre que estaba recostado en el suelo.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó James preocupado al ver las graves heridas de su amigo.

-intente ir por Peter, pero no sólo hay dementotes en Azkaban- dijo Sirius mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo con ayuda de James.

-¿de que hablas?- exclamó James mirando con preocupación a sus costados para ver que nadie los escuchara.

-mejor vamos a tu casa- murmuró Sirius caminando con dificultad apoyándose de su amigo.

-me dices que hay mortífagos custodiando Azkaban- exclamaba James mientras registraba todos los frascos de medicamentos.

-si, yo también me sorprendí cuando los vi allí, creí que sería muy sencillo sacar a Peter, pero…-

-¿Qué ocurrió?- interrumpió Remus llegando sorpresivamente a la cocina de la casa con una mirada de preocupación.

-Sirius fue a Azkaban- informó James tomando un frasco violeta

-¿Qué fue a…?- exclamó -¿Cómo eres tan descuidado?- gritó furioso

-era el momento indicado, Voldemort ocuparía a la mayoría de sus mortífagos en una misión misteriosa y yo tenía la noche libre para intentar averiguar algo de Peter- dijo Sirius mientras le arrebataba a James el frasco violeta y se lo bebía al seco.

-y, ¿Qué te ocurrió?...mejor bebe este- Remus se había acercado al mueble donde guardaba todas las pociones y sacando un nuevo frasco se lo entregó a su amigo -…es para los huesos-

-gracias- sonrió Sirius bebiendo nuevamente el frasco

-y entonces, ¿Qué ocurrió?- volvió a preguntar Remus sentándose junto a sus amigos.

-robe una lancha de algún pescador y me acerque lo más que pude sin ser descubierto por los dementotes…me transforme y nade hasta la prisión, pensé que sería fácil, entraba buscaba la celda de Petter y ya, los dementotes no se darían cuenta de mi presencia como animal, pero…- se detuvo para darle más emoción a su historia.

-pero…- lo incitó Remus con poca paciencia.

-pero no sólo los dementotes estaban custodiando Azkaban, había más de una docena de mostífagos recorriendo las celdas todo el día, igual intenté buscar a Peter ya que estaba allí nadie le daría importancia a un perro…-

-¿Cómo nadie le va a dar importancia a un perro?- exclamó Remus -…idiota, ¿Qué haría un perro en una prisión en medio del océano-

Sirius miró pensativo -…tienes razón- sonrió luego -…no lo pensé de ese modo-.

James y Remus revolearon sus ojos al cielo.

Siguió Sirius -…la cosa es que no alcancé a recorrer las primeras celdas cuando escuche la voz de Peter-

-¿lo encontraste?- saltó James

-si, pero el idiota va y me grita…_Padfoot_- imitó Sirius la voz chillona de su amigo

-pero sabes donde esta la celda eso es un progreso- recalcó James con esperanza de poder rescatar a su amigo.

-si, pero me dejas continuar por favor…cuando Peter gritó un mortífago se percato de mi presencia- siguió Sirius pero James lo había interrumpido nuevamente.

-¿Quién?-

-el idiota de Crabbe- rió Sirius -…agradezco que tuve suerte porque no creo que haya pensado igual que tú, Remus…lo único que hizo fue mirarme un segundo que me dio chance a escapar de allí, pero igual algunas maldiciones me alcanzaron cuando iba saliendo, nadé como pude hasta la lancha y allí pude transformarme nuevamente y ver la magnitud de mis heridas, luego busque a James que sabía estaría en la estúpida fiesta del gordo de Slughorn…-

-¿Cómo sabes de la fiesta, Sirius?- interrumpió esta vez Remus con aplomo.

-todos sabían, él mismo se encargo de divulgar a todos los ex alumnos de Hogwarts sobre su fiesta de despedida como profesor- respondió Sirius como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-y cuando te refieres a todos, ¿incluyes a tus amigos?- volvió a preguntar Remus con hincapié.

-¿ustedes?...supongo que sabían- dijo el moreno frunciendo el seño por tanta interrogación.

-y por casualidad cual era la misión tan importante que tenían la mayoría de los mortífagos está noche…- exclamó el rubio con cierta preocupación.

-no lo sé- dijo Sirius pensando un poco -…creo que iban nuevamente tras Dumbledore…creo- pero el chico no alcanzó a decir más porque sus dos amigos se habían levantado rápidamente de sus asientos y varita en mano habían salido de la casa.

Voldemort atacaría la fiesta de Slughorn y Lily aún estaba allí…

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_

si, he vuelto y no he demorado mucho...pues no pude con la espera y lo subí de inmediato.

Muchas gracias a sus review y espero que les haya gustado...y para el próximo capitulo sorpresas y mucho mas drama, viene muy bueno el próximo capitulo, espero no tardar porque ya tengo algo escrito...


	6. juego, peligro y tentaciones

_**Capitulo VI**__ juego, peligro y tentaciones_

-_Impedimenta_- gritó Lily mientras se enfrentaba a un mortífago que la había arrinconado en la esquina de la sala donde varios otros integrantes de la orden seguían luchando contra los mortífagos que habían aparecido en media fiesta atacando a todo mundo.

Muchos habían logrado escapar mientras los integrantes de la orden, incluido Dumbledore, distraían a los enmascarados y luchaban a sangre fría contra ellos para defender sus vidas y la de muchos inocentes en esa habitación.

Lily atacaba a un mortífago hombro a hombro con su amiga pero a esa altura de la noche cuando muchos de los presentes habían caído ya no sabía quien seguía en pie y quien había escapado a ultimo momento, Margarita se había desaparecido de su vista cuando otro mortífago intento atacarla.

-_Impedimenta_…- exclamó nuevamente la pelirroja mientras esquivaba un rayo de luz roja que pasaba peligrosamente por su cabeza.

Crucio, Avada Kedavra, Sectumsempra…miles de hechizos y maldiciones recorrían la habitación en una batalla sin fin.

Nadie sabía como habían llegado, nadie presintió que eso podía llegar a suceder, Voldemort se había enterado de la fiesta, los mortífagos atacaron a las doce de la noche en punto y nadie estuvo preparado para afrontar un ataque masivo.

-_Sectumsempra…_- gimió el enmascarado que con su varita en alto apuntó a la pelirroja.

Lily no alcanzó a esquivar el rayo que rozó su brazo haciéndole un corte profundo, sintió como la sangre comenzaba a recorrer su brazo pero ignoró el dolor y siguió luchando, siguió defendiendo su vida con aplomo, con valentía, con fuerzas, con más fuerzas que nunca.

-_Avada Kedavra_- una voz alterna a su pequeña batalla se escuchó cerca y no supo como reaccionar cuando un rayo de luz verde cruzó la habitación acercándose peligrosamente a ese rincón donde ella intentaba defender su vida.

El cuerpo del mortífago había caído al suelo de lleno tras haber sido el blanco de aquel haz de luz que ninguno de los presentes excepto Lily notó.

Rápidamente la visual se le amplió, observó a su alrededor muchos seguían luchando, intentó ver a Margarita y la vio caer justo ante un maleficio de su atacante que le dio en pleno pecho.

-¡Mar!- exclamó Lily corriendo hasta el cuerpo de su amiga, blandió su varita frente al enmascarado y lo derribó fácilmente -…Mar- se agachó para ver a su amiga mientras sus ojos se aguaban entre la preocupación -…por favor, Mar no te vallas, tú no- chilló recordando como tiempo atrás había perdido a su otra amiga.

-Lily- el susurró de su nombre la sobresalto y recordó donde estaba y el peligro que corría -…debemos salir de aquí Lily son muchos, nos doblan en numero nunca los venceremos- vio a Remus de pie con varita en mano defendiéndolas de los ataques que se desviaban.

-ayúdame con Mar- sollozó Lily cambiando lugar con Remus, mientras ella defendía de los haces de luz Remus levantó a la rubia con cuidado y salió rápidamente del lugar de la batalla.

-Lily- gritó Remus al ver que la pelirroja tenía serias intenciones de seguir peleando

-Dumbledore sigue luchando no lo dejare solo- exclamó la chica pero unos fuertes brazos la agarraron de la cintura y la arrastraron a la salida.

Lily observó asustada como estaba siendo arrastrada por la nada.

-Dumbledore espera que todos pudiésemos huir para él abandonar, Lily- intentaba explicar Remus mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Margarita hasta el limite de aparición, pero Lily iba más preocupaba de pelear, patalear y rasguñar esos brazos que la arrastraban.

-dile a Potter que me suelte, que yo no soy una cobarde- comenzó a bramar mientras veía que la casa de Slughorn se alejaba más y más.

-no me nombres- escuchó la voz de James bastante furioso.

-bájame- chilló Lily haciéndose la indignada

James la soltó ya habían llegado al limite de aparición y Remus no había perdido tiempo, pero Lily al verse libre nuevamente corrió hacia la casa de su antiguo profesor.

-eres una cría- mascullaba James cuando la había agarrado nuevamente.

-y tú un cobarde asesino- replicó Lily siendo arrastrada nuevamente por la nada.

-no hay de que- se mofó James -…un asesino te salvo la vida-

-no es necesario usar aquellos…métodos, para defenderse- dijo Lily ya dejando de luchar pero cruzándose de brazos al llegar al limite.

Lily sintió el suave contacto de las manos de James sobre su cintura y luego todo comenzó a dar vueltas para aparecer en la plaza a pies de la colina donde se encontraba la casa del moreno.

Remus no los esperaba y Lily se preocupo, de seguro Margarita estaba muy mal y su amigo lo sabía por eso no los había esperado. Se sintió mal, ella dándoselas de valiente mientras su amiga podía perder la vida mientras esperaba a que ella terminara de patalear.

James ya caminaba colina arriba cuando vio que el moreno se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad y corrió tras él.

-lo siento- susurró la pelirroja cuando vio que el moreno la ignoraba.

-que bien- masculló James molesto.

-es que me da rabia que esos enfermos se crean con el derecho de…- Lily calló al comprenden las palabras que había dicho y con quien -…lo siento- volvió a suspirar

-está bien…es tu opinión, si para ti nosotros somos unos enfermos sin derecho a creer en la pureza de sangre…está bien- dijo James con seriedad caminando lo más rápido posible hasta su casa.

-no es eso…bueno si es eso, pero tú no…- balbuceó Lily algo nerviosa.

-yo soy igual que ellos, que tú no te quieras dar cuenta es otra cosa- espetó James mostrando su fastidio.

Lily calló nuevamente, entablar esa conversación con James la ponía nerviosa, nerviosa ya que tendría que aceptar que James no era el James que ella recordaba, sino que era un mortífago y que cualquier día podría perder su vida en las manos de él.

-no entiendo…- susurró mirando el suelo cuando cruzaron las rejas de la mansión.

James la miraba atentamente y ella levantó la vista para fijarse en esos profundos ojos cafés carentes del brillo que ella recordaba.

-no entiendo por que haces esto- dijo mientras una lágrima solitaria se asomaba por sus ojos.

-¿hacer que?- preguntó James

-confundirme…hacerme creer que te importó, que todo podría ser como antes, que en algún lugar de tu corazón aún estoy yo- susurraba Lily mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-pues te equivocas, nunca he pretendido tal cosa, sólo tú confundes…-

-el deseo por el amor- le interrumpió Lily completando la frase del chico, James no alcanzó a agregar más ya que la pelirroja comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacía la casa perdiéndose de su vista.

o0...0o

Los tiempos oscuros en los que vivían les consumían la poca alegría que podían cosechar, la esperanza renaciente se marchitaba con cada segundo de vida, con cada respirar de ese toxico aire, ese ambiente de constante miedo, de constante olor a sangre, a sufrimiento, y ni siquiera la esperanza, el deseo porque todo se solucionaría podía despejar su mente y poder brindarles una sonrisa ante tanta soledad y tristeza.

Lily estaba de pie junto a la cama donde yacía el cuerpo de su amiga, una fría lágrima recorría lentamente un camino ya conocido, su respiración comenzaba a descender tratando de seguir el compás de la respiración de su amiga que podía descansar en paz por el momento, antes de abrir sus ojos y enfrentarse con la realidad.

-¿todavía no despierta?- preguntó Remus quien se asomaba por el umbral de la puerta con una taza de café para Lily.

-no- susurró la pelirroja agradeciendo el gesto de su amigo -…pero tiene mejor semblante- intentó sonreír mientras bebía un poco de café.

-tranquila, estoy seguro que se recuperara rápidamente cuando despierte- le animó Remus dándole un abrazo para darle apoyo -…Margarita despertara estoy seguro-

Ya habían pasado cuatro días y la rubia aún no habría sus ojos, Remus había hecho todo lo posible por sanarla y lo único que restaba era esperar a que ella despertara.

Lily se había pasado todo el tiempo al lado de su cama preocupada tratando de no pensar en su ultima conversación con el moreno, tratando de no pensar en nada más que la recuperación de su amiga, no salía de la habitación a menos que fuera para ir a dormir un rato a la suya y eso, porque se quedaba a dormir en el sillón que estaba en la habitación donde Margarita estaba para cuidarla toda la noche.

Y a pesar de todo no perdía las esperanzas de que ella despertara de un momento a otro, la veía mejor, cada día adquiría un poco más de color, y su respiración se normalizaba.

-Lily…- rompió el silencio Remus, ella lo observó atenta -…debo ausentarme por un par de días, Dumbledore me mando al norte- susurró el chico con algo de pesar por tener que abandonar a sus amigas justo en ese momento donde más lo necesitaban

-entiendo- dijo la pelirroja con sinceridad.

-pero no te preocupes, cuando Margarita despierte…- sonrió Remus -…le darás unos remedios que deje en ese cajón- señaló un cajón al lado de la cama

-está bien- le besó Lily la mejilla -…ve tranquilo, y vuelve sano y salvo-

-gracias- le dijo el chico abrazándola nuevamente pero está vez como despedida -…cuídate, que Sirius estará viviendo aquí por un tiempo- Lily le sonrió para que se quedara tranquilo y lo vio marcharse por la puerta de la habitación con algo de nostalgia por aquellos tiempos en que no tenía de que preocuparse, donde no corrían peligro, donde vivía feliz…esos tiempo en Hogwarts

Se quedó cerca de cinco horas más observando a su amiga o mirando los cálidos rayos de sol desde la ventana o simplemente mirando la nada. La taza que le había llevado Remus aún estaba sobre su mano, ya no quedaba café, ni calor alguno que le abrigara en esa soledad así que decidió bajar a la cocina para buscar otra taza o dejar esa olvidada.

La casa parecía vacía, no oía ruido alguno sólo el rechinar de sus pasos, caminó por la sala y luego entró a la cocina, puso el agua a hervir y lavó la taza para servirse ahí mismo.

El día de primavera parecía abrigar un poco el ambiente, la tristeza que llenaba el mundo, parecía dar un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero Lily veía que nada bueno vendría luego de ello.

Vio como una mancha negra se acercaba por el cielo directo a la casa, se hacía cada vez más grande hasta que pudo distinguir a la hermosa lechuza hembra que volaba directo hacía la ventana donde ella estaba, abrió con cuidado antes de que el animal llegara y le dejó el paso libre, pero sin intenciones de recibir la correspondencia que traía el animal, está vez sólo la ignoró y continuó con su tarea inicial de servirse una taza de café.

La lechuza chillaba con la pata en alto para que Lily sacara el pedazo de pergamino que traía amarrado, pero no lo hizo, busco algunas galletas y le dio para entretenerla un rato antes de que el verdadero destinatario de la nota llegara.

Su taza humeaba nuevamente y ella decidió volver a la habitación donde estaba Margarita y esperar impaciente porque la chica despertara, pero la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entraron los dos morenos de la casa, James y Sirius que conversaban muy animadamente.

-¿Cómo sigue tu amiga?- preguntó Sirius, más bien masculló al ver a la pelirroja.

-mejor- susurró Lily viendo de reojo a James que se había acercado a la lechuza negra y le quitaba la nota con rapidez para echarla antes de que su amigo se fijara en ella -…creo que cualquier día de estos despertara-

-no es que me agrade pero espero que se recupere, le debo un favor- volvió a mascullar el joven -¿Qué es eso James?- preguntó está vez a su amigo que leía un pedazo de pergamino.

-sólo una chica- sonrió con nerviosismo al encontrarse con la mirada esmerarla de cierta pelirroja que salía de la cocina.

-hey pillín, te lo tenías guardado…y, ¿iras a verla ahora?- rió Sirius

-no lo sé- dudó James miró la nota nuevamente.

"_ven luego…B.B"_

-vamos hombre, que te preocupas, yo también tengo una cita en un rato más- dijo Sirius mientras habría el refrigerador y buscaba algo para comer.

-me prometes que no intentarás nada contra…Lily- susurró James con preocupación

Sirius lo miró con una ceja alzada -¿desde cuando aquí tanta preocupación?- sonrió con sorna -…claro que no le haré nada, no quiero ser torturado por Remus-

-está bien, iré, pero no tardare, sólo tengo un tema pendiente con ella- susurró James más para si que para su amigo, pero Sirius lo había escuchado perfectamente.

-no seas idiota, demórate lo que quieras, yo si puedo pienso pasarme toda la noche gozando- rió Sirius encontrando una tarta de manzana que la sacó para devorársela entera.

-nos vemos- se despidió James saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a la sala, luego de sacar un abrigo salió a la calle para dirigirse a la casa de Bellatrix Black.

El sol se estaba escondiendo tras las grandes montañas del occidente cuando James desapareció con la visión de su casa y apareció en una fría calle desierta, caminó unos segundos hasta llegar a un horrible galpón al lado de una perrera ya clausurada, golpeó fuertemente la ruidosa puerta de lata y tras susurrar su nombre la puerta se abrió para dar lugar a la entrada de lo que era un gran pasillo oscuro, dio un paso al frente y las puertas se cerraron automáticamente y el pasillo se ilumino con algunas antorchas, caminó por el largo del pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, abrió sin problemas y entró al vestíbulo de una enorme casa antigua, buscó una puerta ya conocida por él y volvió a entrar sin problemas, el comedor tan grande y lujosos como un palacio, adornos de oro, plata y bronce, millones de cuadros adornando las largas paredes y al final una escalera que daba al segundo piso.

James cruzó la sala con seguridad hasta la escalera, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, siempre subía las escaleras recorría los pasillos del segundo piso y buscaba la habitación de Bellatrix, que como era previsto lo esperaría en ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta sintió los finos labios de la mujer sobre los suyos, lo buscaba con pasión con desenfrenado deseo, pero James la separó rápidamente y prendió la luz de la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se quejó ella al ver que James no iba dispuesto

-sólo vine a hablar- dijo observando el atuendo habitual de ella en sus encuentros, un conjunto sexy de un color negro.

-no seas latoso Potter y sácate la ropa- espetó ella con fastidio.

-no- intentó oponerse James pero Bella había actuado con más rapidez y lo había lanzado sobre la cama

-no estoy para charlas ahora- susurró Bella con voz provocativa mientras se sentaba sobre James a horcajadas -…hace tiempo que no podemos vernos- ronroneó besando el lóbulo de la oreja del chico con provocación.

Ella siguió besando pero bajaba peligrosamente por su cuello y volvía a subir por el mentón de él, hasta llegar a sus labios y saciarse en un beso, James que ya había caído en la tentación comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de ella con sus manos con total conocimiento.

-eso Potter, basta de charla y más acción- sonrió Bella entre gemidos cuando las manos de James subían por su vientre y llegaban a los voluptuosos senos de ella, le acariciaba con brusquedad, piñizcaba y le besaba mientras Bella gemía y suspiraba con descontrol.

James logró girarse para quedar sobre ella, recorrió su cuello con mordiscos, besos y chupones, bajó nuevamente hasta sus senos.

-…no…- soltó de pronto sin atreverse a desabrochar el sostén de ella.

-¿Qué mierda te ocurre?- bramó Bella furiosa.

James se levantó algo asfixiado, su temperatura corporal había aumentado considerablemente y necesitaba aire, su cabeza ya no le respondía. Bella que también se había levantado siguió insistiendo comenzando a besarle el cuello mientras desabrochaba la camisa de James y le sacaba el abrigo, la túnica, todo impedimento para poder disfrutar la amplia espalda del chico.

Rasguñaba, y sonreía al ver que James caería tarde o temprano -¿Qué ocurre Potter, te dio un repentino cargo de conciencia?- le susurraba mientras comenzaba a bajar hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón.

Conciencia, eso era lo que estaba perdiendo en ese momento, la conciencia.

-esto debe acabar Bella- logró susurrar cuando Bella desabrochaba el botón de su jeans -…tú te casas en unos meses más con…- tragó saliva ruidosamente, Bella había bajado su cremallera y no tenía pensado detenerse allí -…Lestrange…y Sirius puede darse cuenta-

-a la mierda con mi primo- masculló Bella bajando el pantalón de James y levantándose nuevamente para dirigirse a la cama.

James se quedó de pie ahí sin saber que hacer, intentaba pensar pero esa mujer era extremadamente excitante y si seguía en esa habitación no podría resistirse a su encanto.

-y por mi futuro marido no te preocupes- dijo la chica estirándose en la cama mientras comenzaba a acariciarse provocativamente

James la miró con deseos, su nívea piel le llamaba a tocarla, a besarla, a poseerla, pero algo dentro de él seguía insistiéndole en que se fuera lo más rápido posible.

-ahora Potter- ronroneó provocando un escalofrió en James -…ven aquí y disfrútame- y esas palabras fueron como un imán para James, no supo como su cuerpo se encontró sobre el de ella besándola, deseándola nuevamente, le acariciaba con avidez, le quitó la poca prenda que traía la chica y la beso con pasión, con descontrol.

Bella se dejaba llevar, aunque ella prefería siempre llevar el control, por esa vez se dejo llevar por los brazos del chico, por la boca del chico, gemía con cada roce de la lengua de James sobre su piel, con cada toque indebido por parte de él…

James ya no pensaba, no razonaba, sentía su erección contra la entrepierna de Bella y eso le excitaba aún más, le hacía perder el control…besaba y jugueteaba con los senos de Bella, subió nuevamente para quedar cara a cara con ella para terminar de una vez por todas, para poseerla, para adentrarse en la intimidad de ella y hacerla perder la cordura del placer, pero al ver lo que veía le dio un vuelco el corazón, de pronto la mujer que estaba bajo suyo tenía unas hermosas pecas, la mujer que respiraba aceleradamente tenía los labios rosas y perfectos, de pronto aquella mujer que gemía con placer tras sentirlo dentro tenía el pelo pelirrojo, de pronto esa mujer le miraba con unos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de amor.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntaba la agitada voz de Lily al ver que él se quedaba quieto dentro de ella.

James sintió su corazón oprimido, y volvió a mirarla descubriendo que seguía siendo su pelirroja.

-James…- volvió a susurrar Lily y él la besó, la beso con adoración, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, la beso echando de menos sus besos.

Volvió a separarse de los labios de ella con temor de descubrir que se había equivocado pero ella seguía siendo Lily, se volvió a perder en sus labios, le acarició suavemente el cuello con una mano, aún estaba dentro de ella, pero no quería apresurar las cosas, la quería disfrutar, bajó con sus labios hasta su mentón entre beso y beso mientras comenzaba a presionar con delicadeza entre su entrepierna para no lastimarla.

Ella dio un suspiró al sentir que él se movía dentro de ella.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó James en un susurró y la vio asentir con la cabeza.

Sentía las manos de ella incrustarse en su espalda con cada movimiento brusco y la sentía temblar bajo él, la sentía suya, cuantas veces había soñado con volver a tenerla como ahora.

Le comenzaba a besar con mayor pasión mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a sudar y el roce se hacía más rápido, el movimiento más brusco, ella gemía y suspiraba palabras mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de James, buscando más acople. Y él, él gemía unos inteligibles _Lily_ mientras buscaba entre sus labios su nombre.

De pronto James se encontró haciéndole el amor a la mujer que amaba, se encontró dentro de un recuerdo antiguo y un deseo de la realidad, la quería a ella y se lo había negado tantas veces, su cuerpo temblaba a cada suspiro de ella, su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada petición de ella, su cuerpo era de ella en ese momento y se lo entregaría solamente a ella si eso es lo que deseaba…se movía dentro de ella con intensidad, esperando llegar con ella al orgasmo, la abrazaba sabiendo que no aguantaría más, respiraba sobre su cuello sintiendo el aroma de ella, embriagándose de ella.

-Lily…- dejo escapar en un gemido

-ya casi Potter- escuchó James salir de la boca de Lily la fría y aguda voz de Bella.

Se tensó deteniéndose, y miró a Lily pero ya no era ella sino Bella la que lo miraba pidiendo una explicación con la mirada por haberse detenido de esa manera.

James salió de Bella rápidamente casi asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Bella tratando de normalizar su respiración.

James se sentó en el borde de la cama y se agarró la cabeza con desesperación.

-no puede ser…no puede ser- se repetía una y otra vez.

-¿Qué ocurre?- volvió a preguntar Bellatrix tapándose con la sabana de la cama.

-esto se acabo Bella- soltó James levantándose de la cama y comenzando a vestirse -…no vuelvas a buscarme nunca más-

-no puedes hacer eso Potter- masculló Bella algo enfadada, enrollándose en la sabana -…si te niegas puedo contarle a mi primito quien es la amante de su mejor amigo- amenazó

-veremos si te cree- espetó James.

-no te atrevas Potter, tú me perteneces- siseó la chica con total maldad.

-no seas estúpida esto fue sólo un juego, nos gusta el peligro y las tentaciones- James que ya se terminaba de vestir miró por ultima vez a la chica -…pero todo juego tiene final Bella, así que Game Over-

-Potter- gritó Bella al verlo salir por la puerta de su habitación -…averiguare quien es esa tal Lily, Potter y la matare-

James siguió caminando seguro de lo que hacía, no se podía dejar chantajear por Bellatrix Black y aunque la amenaza de la chica resonaba en su cabeza, él no permitiría que nada le hiciera a Lily.

Caminó nuevamente por el oscuro pasillo y llegó a la calle para desaparecer inmediatamente en la plaza bajo la colina donde estaba su casa, caminó rápidamente subiendo la colina, quería verla, saber que estaba bien…cruzó la reja de su casa y casi corrió hasta la puerta pero cuando entró.

La vio sentada en el sofá, e inmediatamente la imagen de ella temblando bajo su cuerpo se le vino a la mente, era ella, la misma Lily, sus mismos ojos, su misma piel, su misma mirada, su mismo pelo, las mismas pecas, sus mismos labios.

Se acercó lentamente hasta el sillón donde estaba y las ganas de salir corriendo y encerrarse en la habitación se hacían cada vez mayor, sentía culpa, sentía remordimiento…

-hola- susurró al verla mirar fijamente la chimenea.

Ella lo ignoró.

-Lily…-

-si quieres saber donde esta tu amigo- le interrumpió ella bruscamente -…se fue hace un rato y dijo que no volvería-

-no, no era eso- susurró James

-entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar- ella se levantó para irse pero James la detuvo del brazo -¡no me toques!- espetó soltándose sintiendo asco de saber con quien había estado el chico hace unos minutos atrás.

-no hagas esto por favor, sólo quiero…-

-no me importa lo que quieras, lo que hagas, ni lo que tengas por decir, sólo desaparece de mi vida o por lo menos hace que no existes- bramó Lily cansada de sufrir por él.

-no puedo hacer eso- exclamó James volviendo a tomarla de un brazo para acercarla a él -…no puedo hacerlo-

-¿Lily?- la suave voz de Margarita llegó a oídos de Lily quien volteó hacia las escaleras olvidándose del moreno de ojos chocolates. La vio con el camisón rosa de siempre y algo ojerosa pero bien, su amiga había despertado y ella corría para abrasarla mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad, de alivio recorrían sus mejillas.

o0...0o

"_Una joven de un hermoso cabello dorado caminaba por los tranquilos terrenos del castillo mientras pensaba y pensaba. Los profundos ojos negros miraban con anhelo el enrome lago que se posaba frente a sus ojos, tanta inmensidad, tanto desconocimiento, tanto peligro. El viento cruzaba suavemente las montañas de norte a sur, pero eso a ella le maravillaba, sentir el contacto con su piel, sentir el aroma de kilómetros y kilómetros recorridos, sentir como sus bucles ondulaban con él y se perdían en una danza suave y a la vez alocada…_

_Sus dedos se posaron en sus finos y sonrosados labios automáticamente al recordar el extraño beso de la noche anterior, un beso con el que había soñado hace años, un beso que la elevo hasta el cielo y la hundiría en el infierno en cualquier momento, un beso que le costaría varias lágrimas, un beso de aquel moreno que ocupaba gran parte de su corazón y de sus pensamientos._

_-eres una tonta Margarita Smith- se dijo en un susurro pero con una sonrisa de ilusión -…Black sólo te usaba para sacarle celos a la zorra de Jeannette Holt- pero a pesar de tener sumamente claro eso la sonrisa de ilusión en su rostro no se borraba con nada, sus amigas ya le habían dicho que Black le rompería el corazón pero que importaba si el moreno se había adueñado de su corazón hace muchos años atrás._

_Siguió caminando por la oscura noche, la luna comenzaba a aparecer en lo alto mientras los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaban en las profundidades del lago._

_-miren a quien tenemos aquí- la fría voz de Bellatrix Black llegó hasta sus oídos -…si no es la mestiza de Smith, amiga de los sangres sucias-_

_Margarita volteó rápidamente para enfrentarse a la amenazante mirada de dos chicas de Slytherin…Bellatrix Black y Jeannette Holt, las peores zorras según su opinión y la de gran parte de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. _

_-¿no es la que anda arrastrándose atrás de mi primo?, Jane- sonrió Bella con una de esas sonrisas aterradoras _

_-si creo que es la misma que babea por mi novio- siseó Jeannette con una mirada de odio._

_-pues deberías traerlo amarrado porque eso de compartir novio con la mitad de Hogwarts es bastante…insano, para no decir otra cosa- se defendió Margarita con avidez._

_-con suerte que Sirius tiene buen gusto y no se revuelca con cualquiera que se le crucé en el camino- volvió a escupir Jeannette con su mirada fija en Margarita -…porque o sino cualquier arrastrada lo ensuciaría-_

_-pero él no tiene suerte, le toco una novia que si se acuesta con el primero que cruza su vista- sonrió con triunfo la rubia mientras veía a la morena enfurecer._

_-que te quede una cosa bien clara- interrumpió Bella la conversación amenazando a Margarita con la varita -…no te quiero ver cerca de mi primo, él nunca…nunca se fijara en tan poca cosa y menos una defensora de sangre sucia como tú-_

_-¿Qué ocurre?- las tres chicas se sobresaltaron al oír y ver aparecer a Sirius Black junto a ellas._

_-nada mi vida, sólo esta…mestiza que se atrevió a amenazarme con que tú me dejarías por ella, pero no te preocupes Bella la puso en su lugar- la suave voz de Jeannette sonó como un ronroneó cerca de los labios del moreno -…entendió que tú me perteneces sólo a mí- dijo para luego plantarle un apasionado beso a Sirius en los labios el cual respondió con aplomo._

_Margarita no esperó para seguir viendo como la pareja seguía besándose así que dio media vuelta furiosa y dolida y se marcho, se marcho sabiendo que hasta allí llegaría su humillación, hasta allí llegaría su lucha por el amor del chico, hasta allí llegarían las lágrimas y las noches de desolación, hasta allí llegaría todo…Margarita Smith renunciaría a Sirius Black para siempre, él simplemente no le pertenecía y nunca le pertenecería"_

Margarita despertó envuelta en las sabanas, sudorosa, con una mueca de aflicción en la cara, con evidentes muestra de haber tenido una pesadilla.

Lily que estaba a su lado velando el sueño de su amiga también despertó al sentir el grito de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se levantó de un salto del sillón y corrió para ver a Margarita que estaba sentada en la cama con su cabeza entre las manos.

-sólo…sólo fue una pesadilla- susurró la rubia volviendo a mirar la habitación y descubriendo la cara de preocupación de Lily -…estoy bien, sólo fue una horrible pesadilla-

Lily la seguía mirando con preocupación intentando averiguar cual era el horrible sueño o pesadilla de su amiga.

-ya no te preocupes, estoy bien- reclamó Margarita intentando levantarse de la cama.

-¿adonde vas?, tú estas en reposo dijo Remus- la detuvo Lily.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que la chica había despertado pero la evidente muestra de debilitamiento la había obligado a mantenerse en cama durante ese tiempo, Remus se había tenido que ausentar por más tiempo del previsto y Lily estaba preocupada porque sin Remus no sabría que hacer para ayudar a Margarita a recuperarse.

-te olvidas que soy sanadora, se lo que debo hacer- insistió Margarita pero Lily no la dejo levantarse

-no- espetó con terquedad -…no dejare que recaigas nuevamente-

-sólo quiero un vaso con agua- mintió la rubia pero Lily fue más astuta.

-yo iré por el- soltó caminando decidida hasta la puerta.

Margarita bufó con exasperación -…está bien, pero puedes preguntarle a Potter cómo está su perro-

-¿su perro?- preguntó Lily extrañada.

-si su perro, canuto- dijo Margarita con seguridad

-está bien- dudó Lily y bajó directo a la cocina.

James y Sirius estaban en la cocina tomándose unas cervezas mientras hablaban de algo relacionado con Voldemort y Azkaban.

-te digo que debemos actuar luego, Voldemort mandara a desocupar Azkaban antes de que acabe el verano- el bramido de Black detuvo a Lily justo tras la puerta de la cocina.

-pero no podemos hacer nada si no sabemos que hacen ellos ahí- susurraba James bastante preocupado.

-claro que sabemos, están vigilando y planeando la mejor forma de hacerlo- espetó Sirius bebiendo un sorbo de su botella de cerveza -…te recuerdo- prosiguió -…que la mayoría que ha caído en Azkaban es porque tiene información importante y no ha hablado-

-¿Qué información importante tendrá Peter para que lo mantengan con vida?- se preguntó James mirando el contenido de su botella mientras su amigo seguía bebiendo con ansiedad.

-que se yo…seguro que saben que él pertenecía a la orden- dijo Sirius terminando de un sorbo el contenido de su ultima botella de cerveza -¿te tomaras la tuya?- preguntó al ver que su amigo tenía la botella casi llena.

-no, tómatela- James hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y luego miró la ventana por donde la estrellada noche le invitaba a recorrer los campos de su mansión bajo la suave brisa.

-yo creo- le interrumpió en sus pensamientos -…que debemos intentar el plan una vez más-

Lily seguía tras la puerta tratando de escuchar con mucha atención, el corazón palpitaba aceleradamente ante el terror de ser descubierta, ella sabía perfectamente que si la encontraban escuchando la conversación correría grave peligro, que quebrantaba la primera regla que habían impuesto al llegar a esa casa…no meterse en los asuntos del otro.

-está bien, lo intentaremos una vez más- susurró James -…pero esperaremos a que Remus llegue para ir a rescatar a Peter-

_¿Remus? ¿Peter?... ¿Por qué Remus tendría que ir a Azkaban por Peter?_ Se preguntó Lily, sabía que Peter pertenecía a la orden y que lo habían descubierto en una peligrosa misión, pero ella pensaba que había muerto hace años atrás

El ruido de sillas corriéndose y un gran bostezo por parte de algún moreno la alerto.

-¿Lily?- ese había sido James al verla entrar.

-vine por un vaso de agua para mi amiga- respondió Lily siguiendo su camino hasta el refrigerador.

-¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó James mirándola fijamente sin evitar recordar lo que todas las noches se le venía a la mente…la extraña escena con Bella noches atrás

-mejor- se limitó a contestar Lily con brusquedad -…pero creo que algo le afecto…la mente- susurró con preocupación.

Sirius que seguía ahí terminando la última botella de James le prestó atención a la pelirroja.

-¿a la mente?- preguntó con diversión Sirius.

-me dijo algo de tu perro, Potter- siguió Lily ignorando súbitamente el comentario de Sirius -…Canuto, creo que dijo que se llamaba, que como estaba canuto- Lily siguió sirviendo un vaso de agua mientras ambos chicos se miraban alertados.

Sirius que dejó su botella a medias salió de la cocina con un simple _me voy a dormir_ y lanzando una mirada significativa a James desapareció de la vista de Lily.

-es una linda noche, ¿no?- susurró James mientras veía como la chica guardaba el jarrón de agua en el refrigerador y se disponía a abandonar la cocina.

Un simple vaso con agua iba en su mano derecha cuando James la sujeta del codo con rapidez y la voltea para quedar cara a cara, su cuerpo pierde control, se debilita con el solo contacto y ella lo sabe, lo presiente, siente el vaso resbalar lentamente de su mano cuando los ojos de James la observan de una forma extraña, ve como la mirada del chico la desnuda, la traspasa, y el sólido cristal ya no está entre sus manos, y sólo resta esperar a que el sonido del cristal roto haga un milagro y logre sacarla del transe en que la dulce mirada del moreno la había dejado…pero esperó y esperó mientras los labios de él comenzaban a acercarse con avidez, espero el sonido desgarrador de su alma, el sonido de auxilió, el sonido de…

-¿Potter?- susurró James en los labios de ella con cierta desilusión.

-suéltame- y lo que era una orden resbalo por sus labios convirtiéndose en una suplica.

-¿ya no soy James para ti?- le dolía, le había dolido y ella lo había notado desde el momento que el apellido del chico broto de sus labios.

-siempre has sido Potter para mi- masculló Lily con un poco más de claridad en su mente, el chico aún la sujetaba del codo, y el vaso ya estaba en el suelo todo destruido pero ella no lo había oído, no lo había sentido, no había reaccionado ante tan débil sonido comparado al de su corazón que palpitaba a mil por hora.

-y puedo hacer algo para remediarlo- y eso si que no había sonado como pregunta, ese susurró había sido una clara suplica, un sentimiento de esperanza, de anhelo, de…de arrepentimiento.

Lily respiró profundo sintiendo como la mano de James dejaba de apretar su brazo para dirigirse hábilmente hasta su cuello.

-puedo…puedo hacer algo para que me perdones- y Lily ya no razono cuando escuchó y sintió como los suaves labios de él recorrían su cuello, buscaban su mentón…

-no- balbuceó pero James no se detenía -…no- volvió a susurrar pero su cuerpo la traicionaba

James aún no se atrevía a atrapar los labios de Lily pero su otra mano se había encargado de acortar toda distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-haré lo que me pidas- la voz ronca de James es escuchó muy cerca de su oído mientras las manos de él comenzaban a jugar con el borde del pijama de Lily.

-Potter no- bramó Lily cuando la mano del chico rozo con deleite su muslo, se separó como pudo y con gran dificultad al ver que su respiración estaba entrecortada -…no…no quiero que hagas nada, sólo mantente alejado, por favor- y tras esas palabras salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cocina dejando la triste mirada chocolate atrás.

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_

Perdón por la demora no tengo más escusa que la falta de tiempo pero espero que no se hayan decepcionado con este capi, fue uno de los más difícil por la aparición de Bellatrix Black…muchas gracias por los review

Se que hay muchas partes inconclusas pero espero revelarlas en algún otro capi. Gracias por seguir mi fic hasta aquí…

En el próximo capitulo que pasara con Margarita Smith cuando vuelva a ver a Sirius Black, o tal vez conocer un poco más de Jeannette Holt la mujer que capturo el amor de Sirius Black y lo que provoco en él…o quizás la declaración de James hacia la pelirroja.

¿Aún no lo sé?


	7. juegos peligrosos

_Dedicado__: para mi amiga anfrachik que espero la haya pasado chancho en su cumpleaños, ya que no me guardo nada de tortita…no migui broma, te quiero y espero que te guste el capi aunque el otro va a venir mejor y ese ira dedicado a mis lectoras (ya lo tengo escrito, jeje), se me cuida y no se pierda tanto tiempo por estos lugares ¿si?..._

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!..._

_**Capitulo VII**__ juegos peligrosos_

_La suave mueca de su rostro mostraba una ligera sonrisa, una sonrisa en fin…una sonrisa que duró años en brotar de sus labios, porque él era el poseedor de las más bellas sonrisas de la población masculina y lo tenía claro, siempre lo tuvo claro, hasta el punto que sabía como usarla en su beneficio, sabía jugar con sus labios perfectamente logrando acciones inesperadas por parte del receptor de este hermoso gesto, pero el problema venía cuando el receptor o la receptora, en este caso, no era presa de ese pequeño encanto por parte del moreno, la pelirroja nunca fue presa de las miles de sensaciones que lograba causar el conocido merodeador en toda la población femenina de Hogwarts y nunca pensó serlo…pero_

_Eran adolescentes, unos críos, tenían hormonas, tenían sentimientos, deseos, desenfrenos, ganas de conocer el mundo, ganas de conocer lo que los rodeaba, ganas de conocer el amor, ganas de conocer eso que no conocían, lo inexplicable, lo que todos temen, Lily Evans tenía ganas de conocer el amor, tenía ganas de vivir aventuras, tenía ganas de liberarse de ese encierro en que vivió durante años, tenía ganas de salir del prospecto de niña estudiosa, de niña estúpida, de niña inocente, ella quería conocer lo que todas las chicas hablaban, ella quería conocer a un chico, a un hombre, pero ella quería a ese hombre, a ese chico de cabellos rubios y ojos de cielo, quería al famoso cazador de Ravenclaw y por su dignidad había prometido conseguirlo, era una promesa y lo que Lily Evans prometía era sagrado, ella a principios de su sexto curso se prometió conseguir costase lo que costase a ese chico….pero_

_Todo cambio de un momento a otro, todo cambio ese día, el día en que ella se declararía, el día en que Potter insistiría por ultima vez, el día en que dos corazones se darían cuenta de que el amor era algo extremadamente doloroso si no se respetaba, si no se descubría, si no correspondía…fueron horas de excitación y luego horas de llanto_

_Porque James Potter había llorado, había llorado toda esa noche, había llorado al ver que su ultima oportunidad había acabado, que en realidad todo había acabado, toda su esperanza, su razón de ser, todo había caído en sólo un segundo, se había desmoronado, con unas simples palabras Lily Evans había destruido, sin saber, su corazón…y la sonrisa que alguna vez dedicó a esa pelirroja dueña en cuerpo y alma de su ser, esa sonrisa que brotaba de sus labios con sólo descubrir su aroma, con sólo sentir que ella se acercaba, esa sonrisa desapareció junto a él, porque ahora ya no era el mismo James Potter de siempre, ahora era un nuevo Potter, uno que defendería y cuidaría a su amigo hasta la muerte, un Potter que nunca pero nunca volvería a amar_

_Y Lily Evans lloró, lloró porque todo lo veía perdido, porque ventilo su corazón a un chico que la rechazó con demasiada sutileza, porque creyó que ella podía conseguir a quien se propusiera, porque quiso conocer el amor, porque soñó con ser como las demás, porque se creyó incapaz de ser amada, porque…porque a pesar de querer llorar por el rechazo del rubio no podía dejar de pensar en la ultima mirada de aquel moreno, de aquel chico que tantas veces le dijo que la quería, que tantas veces uso la palabra amor en ella, que tantas veces intentó demostrar que la quería, porque ahora comprendía que James Potter le estaba entregando su corazón en bandeja de plata, porque comprendió que las mariposas en su estomago y los suspiros en la soledad eran causados por él, porque comprendió que el amor no se conseguía, se sentía…porque ahora que todo estaba más claro, que sus lágrimas lograron limpiar su alma, ella Lily Evans había descubierto el amor y lucharía por él... _

-Lily…Lily- la pelirroja escuchaba el susurro de su nombre a lo lejos, y veía de a poco como una mano se materializaba frente a sus ojos -…hey Lily-

-ah…- balbuceó Lily al ver que su amiga trataba de llamar su atención.

-¿estabas en la luna?- preguntó ella risueña -…hace rato que te llamaba-

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo la pelirroja volviendo a tomar su taza olvidada y bebiendo un sorbo de leche ya fría.

-eso me pregunto yo, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿en que pensabas?- sonrió Margarita robando un par de galletitas que Lily mantenía en su plato.

-nada, sólo recordaba- suspiró Lily volviendo a fijar su mirada en un punto perdido.

-no te vallas otra vez- exclamó Margarita al ver que su amiga volvería a perderse en los recuerdos.

-sigo donde mismo- sonrió Lily

Margarita rió, su amiga volvía a sonreír, aunque era una pequeña sonrisa, la ponía contenta ya que hace días que la notaba triste. Que la oía llorar en la soledad de la noche, que notaba su notable cambio, que ya no percibía el brillo en los ojos esmeralda.

-¿estás bien?- se atrevió a preguntar por décima vez en esa misma semana y Lily volvió a sonreír aunque una sonrisa torcida y fingida para tratar de demostrar que si

-ya no te preocupes- susurró la pelirroja bebiendo otro sorbo de su taza de leche -…se me pasara, estoy acostumbrada…-

-¿a que?- la interrumpió Margarita con curiosidad y preocupación -¿a que te acostumbraste?-

-a…- Lily se había puesto nerviosa, cómo le explicaba a su amiga que seguía sufriendo por el mismo chico de hace años

-a sufrir por él- terminó Margarita por ella -…ya te acostumbraste a sufrir por Potter-

Lily bajó la mirada para que su amiga no viera las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

-dímelo Lily, puedes confiar en mi, dime que ha ocurrido entre ustedes este ultimo tiempo- exclamaba Margarita con exaltación como si en cualquier momento saltaría a golpear al moreno que tenía a su amiga así.

-no quiero hablar de eso- susurró Lily levantando la mirada y limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente -…no quiero hablar, es un tema personal y quiero que lo respetes-

-pero…- intentó debatir la rubia pero su amiga había lanzado una mirada de amenaza -…está bien, no preguntare más-

-bien, ahora dime, ¿Cómo te has sentido?- preguntó Lily para cambiar de tema

-mucho mejor, creo que cualquier día de estos me regreso a mi casa- otras dos galletas desaparecieron del plato de Lily para llegar a la boca de Margarita que las saboreaba con deleite.

-si, creo que me iré contigo- dijo Lily comiendo la última galletita que quedaba.

-haber si así puedes sacarte a ese…tipo de la cabeza- masculló Margarita con rabia contra el dueño del sufrimiento de Lily.

-ya dije que no hablemos de él…- exclamó Lily enojada -…yo creo que será mejor esperar a que Remus regrese, me tiene preocupada que esa misión halla durado tanto tiempo-

-no te preocupes, Remus nos escribe casi todos los días así que nada anda mal- pero en esos momentos la puerta de la cocina se abrió interrumpiendo la conversación.

-buenos días- susurró James mientras entraba a la cocina restregándose los ojos del sueño.

-buenos días- saludó Margarita con una sonrisa picarona al ver que Lily se sonrojaba con el atuendo del moreno -…lindo pijama-

-gracias- balbuceó James sonrojándose un poco, al ver que andaba con el torso desnudo y solo con la parte de abajo del pijama

-suele dormir desnudo- Sirius que entró a la cocina en ese momento rió al ver la expresión de enojo de su amigo -…y eso si que es asqueroso-

-puedes guardarte las opiniones Black- gruñó Margarita y Sirius la miró de arriba abajo con una mirada de diversión con mezcla de lujuria.

-tanto tiempo Smith- sonrió Sirius sentándose frente a ella.

Margarita se sonrojó de sobremanera y agradeció que Lily y James estuviesen más interesados en el otro que en ella y los efectos que le causaba Sirius.

-tiempos añorados sin tu presencia- susurró Margarita tratando de contrarrestar su sonrojo.

-tiempos perdidos en mi opinión- volvió a sonreír Sirius mientras se mordía el labio tratando de hacer enojar a la rubia.

Margarita esquivó la mirada del moreno y se atrevió a mirar a Lily quien miraba fijamente su taza vacía mientras James la miraba con la misma mirada que había encontrado a Lily hace minutos atrás, una mirada de tristeza, de nostalgia.

-¿subamos Lily?- rompió el extraño silencio de su amiga.

-si, vamos- susurró Lily levantándose lo más rápido posible y saliendo tras su amiga.

-fue un gusto volver a verte Smith- Margarita se volteó indignada tras haber escuchado las palabras de Sirius.

-para mi no lo fue- masculló con odio, con un rencor guardado durante años.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó James al ver que la rubia había cerrado de un portazo.

-nada, sólo un encuentro entre viejos amigos- sonrió Sirius

James extrañado frunció el seño -¿viejos amigos?- preguntó -…que yo sepa ni siquiera sabias que existía-

-¿y tú si?- exclamó Sirius raramente enojado.

-es la amiga de…- James se detuvo antes de decir Lily -…de Remus, claro que la conocía-

-entonces yo también- bramó Sirius haciendo tronar sus dedos para luego ver aparecer al elfo domestico -…quiero mi desayuno- ordenó -…y rápido que tengo hambre- exclamó con brusquedad.

-enseguida señor- dijo el elfo con una reverencia para luego ponerse a preparar el desayuno de ambos muchachos.

-vamos Sirius, tú no la conocías, con suerte sabías que iba en nuestro curso- siguió James la conversación.

-tú que sabes, yo si la conocía- masculló Sirius enojado -…y no sé porque estamos discutiendo por esa estupidez-

-tienes razón- rió James -…pero me pareció raro que la conocieras si ella es una mestiza-

-salí con ella- soltó Sirius de pronto y James lo miró con las cejas alzadas impresionado.

-y como es que yo no me entere- dijo anonadado.

-porque fue el ultimo mes antes de salir de Hogwarts, Jeannette me iba a dejar y yo comencé a salir con ella para sacarle celos y demostrarle que conmigo no se jugaba…y dio mejor resultado del que espere, a los tres días después la tenía de nuevo entre mis brazos- dijo Sirius fríamente.

-pero anduviste tres días…-

-de andar, andar…no, más bien fueron unos besos, algunos toquecitos y una noche alocada- Sirius sonreía al recordar esos acalorados días de verano.

-valla, ni me entere- susurró James tratando de recordar algún indicio de que Sirius hubiese usado a aquella chica en sus últimos días en Hogwarts.

-como te ibas a enterar si andabas como idiota, desaparecías por las noches- espetó Sirius mirando el desayuno que el elfo de su amigo servía -…hasta me acuerdo que un día olvidaste que era luna llena- rió Sirius

James recordó perfectamente como esa noche fue casi descubierto por su amigo…él estaba como siempre con Lily en alguna sala vacía besándose, pensaba pasarse toda la noche con ella, total tenía la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador pero mientras la noche iba cayendo y la temperatura de la sala iba aumentando considerablemente él escuchó el susurro de Lily -_hay luna llena James-_ dijo la pelirroja y James sintió como un balde de agua fría le cae encima, y agua muy fría, se disculpa desesperado y sale corriendo pero en la salida choca con un Sirius furioso _-¿Qué haces aquí James?- _bramó el chico y James teme que Lily saliera de la sala, teme que su amigo descubra su secreto, teme tener que renunciar a Lily para siempre _–ya apura que Peter nos espera en la entrada- _dice Sirius y James sonríe por dentro y sale corriendo junto a su amigo…

-si- sonríe James

-Potter- llama Margarita que se asoma de la puerta de la cocina -…Lily dice que tienes correspondencia, hay una lechuza en la sala-

James se levanta nervioso, camina hasta la sala siguiendo a la rubia y dejando a su amigo disfrutar del suculento desayuno.

Lily está en el comedor haciendo cariño a la lechuza negra que se había posado en su regazo cuando James se paro frente a ella.

-¿me traes un pergamino y una pluma por favor?- le dice a Margarita que lo observa con curiosidad.

James observa a Lily que aún seguía acariciando al ave y se agacha para poder retirar el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza.

Lily no quiere mirarlo, no quiere sentirlo, quiere que él termine de leer la nota y se valla lo más luego posible, no quiere seguir sufriendo, no quiere seguir pensando, quiere desaparecer de esa casa quiere poder olvidarlo…pero James insiste en atormentarla, insiste en hacerla sufrir, insiste en algo que ella no cree posible

James acaricia la mano de Lily al sacar la nota de Bella, acaricia con la intención de poder observar sus ojos, acaricia con la intención de hacerle ver que él ya no esta con la dueña de la carta, que él ya no puede dejar de pensar en ella y Lily se estremece al sentirlo, se estremece porque siente la mirada de él, porque nota su nerviosismo, porque cree ver en él sinceridad…porque ya no sabe que tipo de relación existe entre ambos

Los ojos verdes se niegan a cruzarse con los de él, así termina de desenrollar el pergamino y lee

"_Potter está es tu última oportunidad, si quieres salvar la vida de la tal Lily ven a mi casa y haré como que nada a pasado…me tendrás como antes…Bellatrix Black"_

James bufó hastiado, no era la primera carta de amenaza que le mandaba Bellatrix y eso de que ahora se atreviera a firmar con su nombre no le gustaba nada, cualquier día Sirius podía recibir la carta por error y se armaría la grande.

-aquí tienes Potter- Margarita llegó con lo que le pidió James.

-gracias- dijo el chico y se alejó un poco para escribir una respuesta, esperando que fuera la ultima.

-¿puedes traerme más tinta?, por favor- pidió ahora mirando a la rubia que intentaba mirar algo de lo que él escribía.

La chica reclamó en susurros pero fue por la tinta.

James enrolló el pedazo de pergamino y lo amarró a la pata de la lechuza que esperaba aún en el regazo de la pelirroja.

-puedes irte- le dijo al animal y el ave voló traspasando la ventana abierta y desapareciendo por el despejado cielo -…parece que este verano vendrá caluroso- susurró James a Lily mientras la lechuza se perdía en el cielo.

Lily se levantó rápidamente al ver que James no necesitaba tinta sólo había sido un engaño para quedar a solas con ella.

-Lily- la detuvo él acercándola fácilmente a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

-sólo vete James, vete luego- susurró ella intentando inútilmente soltarse de los brazos del moreno.

-no me iré Lily, nunca más me iré- le dijo él logrando atrapar los labios de Lily entre los de él.

-James por favor- susurró Lily con suplica entre besos, suplicó porque ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir negándolo, porque ya no tenía valor de mentirle a su corazón, porque sorprendentemente esos labios sabían a sinceridad, a pasado…un pasado que la envolvió, que le hizo soñar nuevamente, que incluso le hizo perdonar -…James- soltó un gemido que se perdió entre la respiración de ambos.

o0...0o

Margarita caminó como niña regañada por los pasillos de aquella casa, caminó en dirección al escritorio del moreno donde antes había sacado pergamino y pluma.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, así que llegó y entró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó Sirius al verla entrar tan campante.

-Potter me mando, vengo por el tintero- dijo ella empezando a buscar el tintero lo más lejos posible de aquel moreno.

-así que ahora eres la empleada, ya decía yo que tenías aire de elfo domestico- rió el chico que lentamente se acercaba a la puerta.

-cállate estúpido- chilló Margarita sin hacerle mayor caso mientras seguía buscando el tintero entre los cajones.

Sirius calló pero una enorme sonrisa de maldad se posó en sus labios mientras cerraba la puerta del escritorio con seguro ayudado de su varita la que luego se guardó en el pantalón.

-si te vas a quedar ahí parado como idiota podrías ayudarme- soltó ella enrabiada por no encontrar el tintero.

-claro- dijo Sirius con demasiada amabilidad para haber nacido en sus labios. Caminó hasta el escritorio donde la chica se encontraba revisando cajones y la tomó de la cintura volteándola con rapidez.

-¿Qué haces?- exclamó Margarita al sentir el cuerpo del chico apretándola contra el escritorio.

-ayudándote- le susurró él provocativamente mientras sus manos viajaban hasta los muslos de la chica que estaban al descubierto bajo una corta falda.

-suéltame- chilló Margarita intentando soltarse pero el peso del chico le impedía moverse.

-claro que no, ahora que te tengo aquí, que te puedo hacer mía- susurró el chico en el oído de ella mientras la tomaba hábilmente de las nalgas y la sentaba en el escritorio adentrando sus manos bajo la falda de la chica y acariciándola con habilidad.

-suéltame Black- masculló Margarita intentando resistirse a ese extraño calor que nacía en el bajo vientre y se expandía por todo el cuerpo -…suéltame o te juro que gritare- amenazó con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba mientras el chico había comenzado a besarle y lamerle el cuello.

-atrévete…-

-SOCORRO, AUXILIO, BLACK INTENTA VIOLARME- comenzó a gritar Margarita pero Sirius seguía bajando por su cuello entre besos, lamidos y mordiscos.

-silencie el cuarto, nadie te oirá- susurró contra la piel de la chica llegando al escote de la blusa.

-idiota- bramó Margarita golpeándolo en el pecho mientras intentaba separarse de él pero Sirius nuevamente había sido más rápido que ella y le había agarrado ambas manos.

-vamos bonita, no te resistas, ambos sabemos que lo deseas se nota en tu mirada- sonrió Sirius

-vamos bonito- se mofó Margarita -…ambos sabemos que el otro día te quedaste con las ganas-

Sirius la miró desafiante sabía que él llevaba las de ganar, así que con brusquedad acercó sus labios a los de ellas y la besó intensamente, Margarita se resistía mantenía sus labios cerrados, apretados mientras él esperaba, en algún momento necesitaría aire, y así fue, Margarita abrió la boca por busca de oxigeno lo que el moreno aprovecho para inmiscuir su lengua en la boca de la chica pero no esperaba con que ella respondiera ese besó, de hecho no esperaba que al soltarle las manos, ella buscara con frenetismo su pecho desnudo para acariciarle con deseo, no contaba y eso le éxito aún más…

Sirius había bajado nuevamente para acariciar la piel desnuda de ella bajo la falda mientras la besaba…

-¡MIERDA!- exclamó de pronto separándose de ella con la mano en su labio que sangraba por el mordisco que la chica le había dado.

-eso es para que veas que conmigo no se juega idiota- sonrió Margarita mientras escapaba por encima del escritorio y corría hacía la puerta.

-somos buenos competidores entonces- rió Sirius al ver que Margarita no podía abrir la puerta y lo miraba furiosa -¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste la varita?- se burló mientras curaba la herida de su labio con su varita

-Potter me mando por un tintero así que vendrá a ver que ocurre- chilló Margarita furiosa mientras se mantenía de pie en la puerta de manos cruzadas.

-cuando logre abrir será demasiado tarde- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa triunfal volviendo a guardar su varita.

Margarita volvió a fijar su mirada en la puerta y luego tras suspirar profundo caminó nuevamente hasta el muchacho y se sentó sobre el escritorio en la misma posición que estaba antes mientras Sirius la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-y…- intentó preguntar Sirius pero Margarita lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó con fervor, lo acercó a ella tan cerca que podía sentir palpitar el corazón del chico por la impresión.

Sirius respondió algo aturdido pero las manos de ella desabrochando su camisa le hizo reaccionar, nunca lo habían besado así, nunca había sentido ese fuego interno que sentía en ese momento, la besaba con la misma intensidad, aunque ella superaba todo limite de control, ella era excitante, mucho más excitante de lo que creyó incluso más excitante que todas las novias que había tenido antes…incluso mucho más excitante y explosiva y sensual que su tan amada Jeannette, y definitivamente más astuta.

Su pantalón era desabrochado con rapidez con desesperación y él perdía el control, ella jugaba en su cuello mientras sus manos actuaban solas y él simplemente esperaba, ella no necesitaba ayuda y él intentaba mantener un poco de razón y no abalanzarse con igual intensidad porque o sino ese escritorio se encendería en llamas…y gimió, gimió al sentir las manos de la chica meterse entre sus bóxer y acariciar su miembro con deleite, con habilidad.

El gemía mientras su respiración se agitaba y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa, lo miraba a los ojos mientras seguía acariciándolo porque sabía que esa batalla la ganaría ella, sabía que ella había aceptado el juego peligroso y eso que sólo estaba empezando, le besó los labios dulcemente al ver que él ya estaría listo y con su otra mano logró palpar la varita del mago.

Retiró su otra mano y sonrió ampliamente.

Sirius también sonrió al ver el engaño de ella, al sentir la varita incrustada en su abdomen, se separó lentamente de ella con las manos alzadas.

-abrocha tu pantalón- dijo ella con la voz agitada.

Y Sirius obedeció, no podía creer que ella hubiese sido capaz de aquello, pero más que molestarlo le gustó, le gustó porque eso significaba que ella aceptaba la guerra y él estaba dispuesto a ganar la otra batalla.

Margarita caminó decidida hacía la puerta con varita en mano -…adiós bonito- sonrió para luego salir por la puerta ya abierta.

o0...0o

-¡chicas he llegado!- el gritó de Remus provoco varias cosas en aquella casa

Primero silencio absoluto, segundo un extraño revoloteo en el cuarto continuo al vestíbulo y tercero los gritos de ambas chicas que corrían a abrazarlo y besarlo con alegría, con alivio.

-¿y como te fue? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Fue muy peligroso?-…

-¿no te ocurrió nada? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Lograron averiguar algo?-…

Miles de preguntas de ambas chicas rondaban la cabeza de Remus quien sólo sonreía y asentía feliz de verlas después de ya tres semanas, aún sostenía sus maletas en ambas manos pero sus amigas seguían chillando y gritando felices.

-estábamos tan preocupadas- decía Lily

-queríamos saber sobre ese extraño incidente en la zona norte- exclamaba Margarita con total curiosidad

-durante todo este tiempo no hemos tenido reunión en la orden como Dumbledore estaba ausente así que no sabemos nada- seguía Lily.

-chicas, chicas- susurró Remus intentando que se calmaran un momento -…tranquilícense, no hubo nada emocionante, el incidente resulto ser un suicidio muggle y Dumbledore piensa que el nuevo cuartel aún no es lo suficientemente seguro para hacer una reunión completa de la orden-

-Remus amigo- llegó James al vestíbulo al escuchar el alboroto.

-James- exclamó Remus -…gracias por cuidarlas- le susurró a su amigo cuando este le abrazo.

-no hay de que- sonrió James pero un fuerte ladrido los asusto a todos.

Remus rió, James enarcó una ceja y Margarita sonrió cuando vio al animal.

-canuto viene a darte la bienvenida parece- dijo Margarita mirando al perro con cariño.

-canuto, claro- rió Remus pero al ver que Margarita se acerca al animago y le acariciaba con demasiada confianza se preocupó.

-vamos a la cocina Remus debes estar muerto de hambre- dijo Lily tomando a su amigo del brazo y guiándolo a la cocina.

-cuéntame todo- susurraba Lily caminó a la cocina mientras Remus miraba hacía atrás y veía como Sirius, en realidad Canuto se abalanzaba contra su amiga y le lamía la cara.

-bien, tuvimos que quedarnos en el bosque durante la primera semana, sólo teníamos que vigilar…-

-Canuto no seas asqueroso- gritaba James mientras dejaba que Lily se fuera con Remus a la cocina.

-no importa Potter, siempre lo hace- exclamó Margarita tratando de sacarse al perro de encima mientras James la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-parece que añora lanzarse encima de las mujeres- susurró James con sorna para que el perro lo escuchara perfectamente -¿no canuto?-

El perro ladró y movió la cola, Margarita seguía sentada en el suelo mientras el perro se acurrucaba a su lado para que ella acariciara su lomo.

"_ya veras, pronto caerás…"_

-¿y Black?- preguntó la chica cuando Canuto se calmó un poco.

-también le gusta abalanzarse sobre las mujeres así que por allí debe andar- contestó James con una sonrisa de burla.

Y el perro gruñó molesto y James sonrió sorprendido.

-a este precioso perro no le agrada el arrogante de Black- susurró Margarita con orgullo -¿no cierto precioso?, ese Black es una peste- y el perro volvió a ladrar

-estoy seguro que le sorprenderá que su propio perro no lo quiera- dijo James con diversión mirando fijamente a Sirius.

-¿Cómo?, ¿no dijiste que Canuto era tu perro?- preguntó Margarita

-si, pero en realidad es exclusiva responsabilidad de Sirius- dijo el chico -…vamos Canuto, vamos perrito, ven aquí- exclamó para luego ser seguido por el perro hasta la escalera.

-no te preocupes precioso- gritó Margarita al perro que desaparecía por las escaleras -…yo te rescatare del horrible dueño que te toco- y tras verlo desaparecer la chica caminó hasta la cocina para interrogar a su amigo.

Sirius entró al cuarto de James en cuatro patas pero lo recorrió en dos y James tenía un pequeño ataque de risa al ver que su amigo tenía un notable chupón en su cuello.

-¿de que te ríes?- exclamó el chico enojadísimo y James le señaló el cuello.

-espero que no haya sido Margarita porque besar a un perro así…iuch, que asco- rió James mientras se estiraba en la cama con ambas manos tras la nuca.

-claro que no- mintió Sirius sabía perfectamente quien había sido la dueña de ese tremendo chupón y sabía como lo había logrado saliendo ilesa.

Y claro que era fácil si lo amarraba en la cama de pies y manos y se sentaba a horcajadas encima de él y empezaba a torturarlo…esa había sido su segunda batalla y la había perdido, 2 a 0 para Margarita Smith

-parece que se encariño con el precioso Canuto- comentó James

-espera a ver cuando se encariñe con Sirius hombre- susurró Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona.

-ten cuidado Sirius, estás jugando con fuego…-

-por favor…- exclamó el moreno molesto -¿Qué me dices tú?, ¿crees que no he notado que te traes algo entre mano con la sangre sucia?-

-James miró a su amigo con enojo -…no la nombre así Sirius, por favor, ya te dije…-

-eso es lo que es, ¿acaso te olvidaste?, Lily Evans es una sangre sucia- bramó Sirius para luego salir del cuarto furioso.

o0...0o

La tranquilidad y el extraño confortamiento cuando estas frente a las paginas de un libro en conjunto con el agradable olor de hojas y hojas impresas, antiguas, llenas de sabiduría de conocimiento, de historia…era algo fascinante y a él le encantaba leer, le encantaba aunque muchos no lo creyeran, le encanta sentarse horas y horas en compañía de aquellos ejemplares que llenaban su biblioteca y ahí se encontraba en ese momento sobre el sillón estirado por completo y con un libro enorme frente a sus ojos…la concentración era algo necesario y él no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para concentrarse, claro, siempre y cuando no sientas la mirada de una chica sobre ti mientras descubres que se muerde el labio con deseo.

-¿Qué?- susurró ya cansado de leer el mismo párrafo.

-nada- respondió Lily con una sonrisa de diversión -…sólo te ves guapo cuando lees-

-¿guapo?- dijo James levantando ambas cejas.

-y sexy…- susurró Lily volviendo a morder su labio con fuerza.

James sonrió avergonzado mientras volvía a retomar su lectura.

-y encantadoramente apetecible- susurró para si Lily pero James había alcanzó a escuchar y el color de sus mejillas volvían a ser de rojo fuego.

-gracias, supongo- dijo el moreno intentando no mirar a la chica.

-no sabia que fueras tan…- la vio morderse el labio nuevamente y sonrío -…tan recatado-

-no soy recatado- reclamó él casi ofendido -…sólo, sólo…-

-¿sólo?- lo incitó Lily mientras se acercaba a él provocativamente.

-ah…- James tragó saliva nervioso al ver como Lily le quitaba el libro y lo dejaba en el suelo mientras se sentaba encima de él y se acercaba a sus labios.

-parece que tuvieses miedo- le susurró Lily en los labios y con una sonrisa.

James suspiró -…no es eso- dijo pero Lily lo calló, le besó y él no tardo en responder.

Lily comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del mago mientras seguía con unos ya no tan inocentes besos

_Sirius Black caminó por el corredor del segundo piso de la casa de su amigo, recordaba perfectamente los años de su adolescencia vividos en aquella casa y sonreía con nostalgia al pensar que aquellas paredes fueron testigos de las miles de travesuras de verano._

-Lily- susurró James al sentir las manos frías de Lily sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella entre molesta y juguetona. James la voltea entre ese estrecho sillón para quedar encima de ella.

Lily intenta seguir con el beso pero James la esquiva.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- pregunta rabiosa.

James recorre el cuello de Lily con el dedo índice bajando por su clavícula y deteniéndose al toparse con la suave tela de la blusa.

_El sonido de un grifo llamo su atención al pasar por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de la chica, se acercó sigiloso y observó sin atreverse a entrar…poco a poco la sonrisa se fue ampliando en su rostro, y Sirius Black estaría apunto de iniciar su siguiente batalla, y esta vez no pensaba perder._

-tengo miedo de no poder detenerme Lily- susurra James jugueteando en el pequeño escote de la chica quien lo miraba con ternura.

-pues, yo no quiero que te detengas- ronronea Lily con una sonrisa seductora y James vuelve a besarla con ansias.

_Cierra la puerta y la asegura…camina decidido hasta la puerta del baño y se pregunta si la espera en la habitación o se atreve a observarla un ratito_

La camisa de James estaba junto al libro al igual que la blusa de Lily, James besaba el vientre de la chica con suavidad mientras comenzaba a subir con delicadeza hasta los senos de ella, observó encantado las miles de pecas que cubrían su piel suave y casi transparente, sonrió al descubrir que ella temblaba con cada contacto así que siguió besando el camino que ya había trazado al desabrochar la blusa.

_El sofocante baño se encontraba extasiado de olores, de calor…y Sirius que sintió la oleada de calor recorrerle el cuerpo, asfixiarle los pulmones, revolotearle la respiración, acelerarle el corazón tan sólo con ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos._

_Margarita estaba desnuda mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo…segundos después el moreno estaba recargado sobre la puerta del baño tratando de bajar la temperatura corporal, había abandonado el baño incapaz de mantener la cordura con esa chica presente y en esas condiciones_

_-esta es una guerra- se recordó Sirius en susurro -…pero por qué se tuvo que poner tan condenadamente buena-_

Había vuelto a sus labios sintiendo la necesidad de asegurarse que seguía siendo ella, y claro que tenía miedo, James no podía dejar de sentir ese extraño nudo en la base del estomago, no podía dejar de pensar que lo de la noche en que su Lily se transformaba en Bella se volvería a repetir y eso le atormentaba, le asustaba volver a soñar, volver a sentirla tan real, tan suya, volver a vivir en ese recuerdo pasado, temía que todo lo que había pasado ese ultimo año no fuera más que una mentira, un sueño del que despertaría, un sueño por el cual tendría que castigarse, porque enamorarse de una sangre sucia, sabia, era el peor castigo en ese momento de su vida

_La puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió la rubia envuelta en una delicada y fina bata de baño con una toalla en la cabeza…Sirius que la observaba sentado en la cama sonrió al ver que ella lo ignoraba sabiendo perfectamente que él estaba ahí._

_-hola- susurra ya cansado de ser aparentemente invisible para ella._

_-hola- sonríe ella mirándose al espejo y desenvolviendo su pelo totalmente mojado._

_-¿Cómo estuvo el baño?- preguntó Sirius mordiéndose el labio al recordarla_

_-excitante- susurró Margarita mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla._

_-podrías haber avisado…dicen que los baños acompañados son los mejores- sonrió Sirius mirándola fijamente mientras ella abandonaba la toalla e iba en busca de una crema que estaba encima de su cómoda._

_-lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima-…_

La cordura se perdía mientras la temperatura aumentaba, el miedo desaparecía de a poco al comprobar que esa era la realidad, su realidad, estaba con Lily en el sillón de la biblioteca, besándola, desnudándola…

El fuerte chasquido de unos picoteos en la ventana les fue haciendo molesto, Lily intentaba mirar para ver de donde provenía el sonido mientras James seguía perdido en el cuello de ella.

-James…- susurra Lily con la voz agitada -…creo que es una lechuza-

-que se aguante- dice James sin prestar mucha atención y Lily ríe insistiendo en que valla a abrir la ventana.

James hastiado por ser interrumpido mira molesto a la ventana -¡mierda!- exclama -¿Qué quiere ahora?- se levanta furioso y Lily también se levanta para ver la conocida lechuza negra.

James abre la ventana y la lechuza entra directo hacia la pelirroja. Lily recoge su blusa pero la lechuza ulula tratando de llamar su atención.

_Sirius estaba ahí donde mismo preguntándose por qué la temperatura de esa habitación había subido notablemente, a lo mejor era porque aquella muchacha estaba con solo una bata, o tal vez porque recorría sus piernas untándose una exquisita sustancia blanca que hacía llamar crema._

_De todas maneras él no podía dejar de mirarla, la observaba, la memorizaba, la recorría con impaciencia esperando a que ella diera una señal para él poder iniciar la batalla, que estaba seguro sería difícil de ganar._

_-¿quieres probarla?- pregunta Margarita con una sonrisa provocativa -…la crema digo-_

_Ella se acerca con sensualidad olvidando la crema, camina hasta el moreno desliza su pie hasta posarlo entre la entrepierna de Sirius que sonríe con dificultad aguantando la respiración._

_-vamos- lo incita Margarita -…sólo desliza tu mano y veras lo excitante que es…la crema-_

_Sirius obedece enseguida, toca la piel femenina y sube lentamente sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de ella, llega a la rodilla y sonríe con picardía al seguir por la parte interna de la pierna de la chica, pero la mano de Margarita lo detiene a medio camino._

Lily recoge el pergamino que había caído de la pata de la lechuza y ve salir al animal rápidamente, mira la ventana y ve a James cerrándola y no puede con la curiosidad

Cuando James vuelve a su lado la ve con lágrimas en sus ojos y no entiende que sucede, ella le tira el pergamino en la cara mientras comienza a ponerse la blusa.

"nunca pensé que quisieses la peor muerte para…Lily

Pero no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo

Y ella se encargara de saber que tú eres el único responsable

Bellatrix Black"

-Lily, no es lo que piensas- dice James en un hilo de voz al comprender lo que la pelirroja había pensado -…yo no…no quiero matarte-

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas con decepción, con impotencia, con miedo, era una tonta, se sentía usada, se sentía desprotegida, no sabía quien era ese chico que estaba frente suyo, no sabía quien era ella y en que momento se vio envuelta en aquel juego.

-Lily- él la sujeta del codo con brusquedad cuando ella intenta huir -…déjame explicarte-

Una fuerte cachetada resonó en la silenciosa biblioteca y James suelta el brazo de ella para cubrir su mejilla adolorida.

-no vuelvas a tocarme- dice Lily con los dientes apretados y con la respiración entrecortada a punto de largarse a llorar.

_Esa era la señal que esperaba y ahora le tocaba actuar a él, y Margarita no tardo en encontrarse atrapada entre la cama y el cuerpo del muchacho._

_-aún no me olvido de nuestro ultimo encuentro- susurra Sirius con una sonrisa mientras sujeta las manos de Margarita a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella._

_-entonces aprovecha de vengarte- y Sirius frunce el seño tras el ronroneó de la chica -…que estoy completamente desnuda- y sabe que ella comienza el juego._

_-lo sé- sonríe -…y esta noche me encargare de conocer cada rincón de tu piel-_

_Margarita se muerde el labio mientras mira intensamente al chico -…pero yo ganare Black-_

_-eso está por verse- Sirius se abalanza sobre los labios de ella quien lo recibe con ansias._

_Y no pierden tiempo en besos castos y puros ni en suaves roces, el desata la bata con desesperación, ella se aferra a la camisa de él y la abre sin perder tiempo en desabotonar botones, él le da una ligera mirada de admiración antes de perderse en el cuerpo de ella, y ella encorva la espalda recibiendo la húmeda lengua de Sirius sobre sus senos._

_Gime, susurra e implora que él continué, siente que su corazón va acelerándose rápidamente que su respiración se agita con cada contacto, que desea al moreno mucho más de lo nunca imagino y que pierde el control y la razón…_

_-¡MARGARITA!- el bramido de su nombre lo escucha a lo lejos mientras aún recibe los besos de Sirius con gran excitación -¡MARGARITA NOS VAMOS EN ESTE MOMENTO!-_

_-mierda- exclama al haber escuchado perfectamente, Sirius también se detiene mirando a la puerta._

_-es la loca de tu amiga- dice él con intenciones de seguir pero Margarita lo bota de un manotazo y abrocha nuevamente su bata para ver que ocurría fuera de la habitación._

_-será mejor que te vallas Black, creo que viene subiendo- susurra y Sirius también escucha los pasos y gritos de tres personas en las escaleras._

_-esto no quedara así bonita- susurra con provocación para desaparecer por el pasillo._

**Continuara….**

_by: Mainy_

_Espero que no se hayan enredado en el último párrafo donde las dos situaciones pasan a la misma vez..._

Y que les haya gustado el capi, he actualizado pronto pero no prometo nada para el próximo porque se viene el momento tan esperado, ¿o no?...xD

Sin más que agradecer infinitamente a todos los que siguen el fic, y a sus review que aunque no pueda responder por cuestiones de tiempo se los agradezco de verdad porque gracias a ellos se si les esta gustando o no, y me dan la inspiración necesaria para escribir como loca, jejejjeje…Muchas Gracias


	8. oliendo a lirios

_he vuelto con el capi prometido, dedicado a todas las lectoras...espero que lo disfruten_

_**Capitulo VIII**__ oliendo a lirios _

_Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras la angustia le escocia la garganta, la desilusión amenazaba con inundar cada célula de su cuerpo y se sentía devastada, traicionada, se sentía una estúpida…lloró durante días, lloraba y lloraba sin alcanzar la comprensión, sin imaginar un final feliz para su pobre y destruido corazón…porque ella lo sabía y siempre lo supo, ese corazón, su corazón le pertenecía a él, toda ella le pertenecía y ahora no sabía que hacer cuando su dueño la había abandonado al destino, a la incertidumbre, a la soledad, a todo el sufrimiento que tendría que soportar._

_Él no la quería, no la respetaba, no la amaba y eso era demasiado para ella…un mes había pasado desde el día que había abandonado la mansión Potter, desde el momento que sintió a su corazón partirse en mil pedazos porque supo cual era la verdad, una verdad que incluía su muerte…y ahora que lo pensaba no le importaba morir en manos de él, no le importa porque ahora se sentía sin vida, Lily Evans había muerto junto a todo ese amor que un día renació entre las cenizas, renació en la oscuridad, ella ahora estaba en la más perversa oscuridad, donde el dolor y la razón se infundían en una y la hundían día a día en el abismo del destino…_

_Y nadie entendía, nadie sabía la verdad de sus sentimientos, nadie nunca supo el amor que ella le profesaba…un amor que nació a sus 16 años, un amor que nunca creyó sentir tan profundo y menos por aquel muchacho de cabellos alborotados, justo el mismo muchacho que juro amarla, el mismo al que ella destrozó y no se sentía orgullosa de su comportamiento infantil en aquellos años pero cuando descubrió la verdad ya era demasiado tarde…James Potter se alejaba de forma abismal de ella_

_Pero debía ser fuerte por ella, por sus amigos, por la realidad que estaba viviendo…porque o sino a quién le confesaba la verdad, a quién le decía que estaba destrozada porque se había enamorado de un hombre que la quería matar._

_¿Quién lograría entender sus lágrimas sin juzgarla?, a lo mejor Remus la escucharía le aconsejaría, la ayudaría a esconderse de su amigo, pero ya podía oír las miles de preguntas saliendo de la boca del muchacho…y si le decía a su amiga, quien sospechaba que él era el causante de su huida, era capaz de ir ella misma para cobrar la vida de Bellatrix y Potter._

_Mejor era quedarse callada, aguantar la pena, la desilusión, el miedo de que sus pesadillas se convirtieran en realidad…y lo había hecho muy bien hasta el momento, un mes había pasado ya y ella seguía su vida normal_

_Seguía con sus misiones para la orden, seguía conservando sus antiguas amistades, se había reencontrado con su antiguo novio Arnold e incluso había logrado olvidarse de los últimos meses en aquella mansión Potter._

_Pero todo pasado volvería a la realidad y ella lo sabía, no sacaba nada con huir si cualquier día de estos, que esperaba no fuera luego, se encontraría de frente con aquel moreno…y ese día llegaría tarde o temprano, ella volvería a reencontrarse con el pasado…_

Lily jugaba con la copa de vino, entrelazaba sus dedos en sus cabellos negros y miraba fijamente al moreno que conversaba alegremente con su amigo Remus.

Esas fiestas de la alta sociedad, de los magos con estirpe, de los con sangre más pura en Inglaterra eran tan aburridas para ella que siempre que le tocaba introducirse ilegalmente a una se pasaba toda la noche en la mesa mirando a su alrededor, en ese momento estaba en su mayor diversión del plan, sentada con una copa de vino y observando uno por uno a los invitados de Lucius Malfoy y su esposa.

Pero su visión se vio interrumpida de pronto por la entrada de dos morenos que reconoció enseguida porque eran los únicos que habían llegado sin pareja, y sin notar como su estomago daba un vuelto en trescientos grados no despegó los ojos de él. Iba con un elegante traje negro, como la mayoría de los presentes, su túnica hondeaba tras su espalda y él caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos descuidadamente mientras su amigo Black le hablaba con sigilo.

-te digo que debemos actuar lo antes posible sino…- le susurraba Sirius vigilando a su alrededor de que nadie los escuchara.

-lo sé Sirius, pero no es el momento de hablar- espetó James lo más despacio que pudo y se dispuso a buscar a su amigo Remus con la mirada.

Lo encontró cerca de las barras pidiendo dos tragos, pero no estaba solo, un hombre de edad bastante extraño le conversaba de algo sin importancia, James se detuvo al ver que si le hablaba a su amigo en aquel lugar podrían sospechar de él los mortífagos presentes, que eran la gran mayoría.

-¡¡¡por qué mierda!!!- escuchó la exclamación de fastidio de su amigo y James volteando para ver lo que su amigo veía se sobresalto al ver entrar a Bellatrix de la mano con uno de los herederos Lestrange, ella con su extremada belleza y oscuridad ingreso a la sala de la mansión Malfoy con mucha elegancia llevando un vestido negro ajustado bastante diminuto y escotado -…ya arruino mi día- seguía reclamando Sirius notando como la mirada penetrante de su prima se posaba en ambos.

-hola- el susurró de Remus los sobresalto a ambos -¿Qué miran?- preguntó preocupado de que nadie le prestara mayor atención a su conversación.

-a la neurótica, extravagante y desagradable de mi prima- exclamó Sirius con un gesto de asco.

-ella también te quiere- rió Remus viendo la mirada amenazante de su amigo

-¿en la invitación no decía: las mujeres con antifaz y vestido blanco?- preguntó de pronto James que había seguido la mirada de Bellatrix hasta perderla de vista.

-si…para que veas lo loca que está- bufó Sirius despreocupadamente.

-ahora que me recuerdas de locura- exclamó James -…Sirius quiere ir esta misma noche a, bueno la misión rescate- susurró James a Remus quien había fruncido el seño.

-es muy arriesgado sobretodo después de la ultima visita- Remus parecía realmente preocupado -…sobretodo yo, no puedo arriesgarme a ser descubierto, faltan solo días para Luna llena-

-lo sé, eso mismo le decía a Sirius, pero él no quiso entender, ¿cierto Sirius?...- James tan metido en no ser escuchado no se fijo que su amigo ya no estaba a su lado -¿Sirius?- exclamó con fastidio.

-no te preocupes, luego aparecerá y arreglaremos la situación- Remus le había dado ligeros golpes en el hombro de James con algo de diversión al ver que su amigo no cambiaria.

Ambos se habían quedado observando la lujosa sala de la mansión Malfoy mientras trataban de divisar a Sirius pero era imposible, además de lujosa era muy amplia y con más de trescientos invitados.

-Remus…- susurró James mirando a todas las chicas con sus respectivos antifaces -¿Cómo está Lily?-

Remus se extrañó un poco con la pregunta de su amigo pero respondió con una sonrisa.

-bien, esta viviendo con Margarita-

-que bueno…- susurró James nuevamente algo sonrojado.

-pero estaba ahí hace minutos- le interrumpió Remus apuntando una mesa con una copa de vino vacía donde hace minutos antes había dejado a la chica.

-¿está aquí?- exclamó James mirando con insistencia hacia todos lados tratando de divisarla.

-si- susurró Remus mirando a su amigo con interrogación pero al descubrir un extraño brillo en los ojos de su amigo, un brillo que hace mucho no veía en él, se calló y siguió observando a su alrededor -…debe andar por allí, ahora voy a dar unas vueltas Bellatrix nos está mirando de hace rato-

Margarita estaba sirviéndose una copa cuando sintió el suave roce de unos labios sobre su cuello, se sobresaltó de sobremanera logrando votar la copa de cristal que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos.

Todos los que estaban cerca miraron el accidente y ella se sonrojó al ver que su primera orden _"pasar desapercibida" _había fracasado

-yo lo arreglo- susurró Sirius a su espalda

Margarita volvió a sentir un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al escuchar la grave voz del chico tras ella, así que no espero a que él reparara el cristal esparcido por el suelo y salió corriendo hacía los baños o algún lugar donde él no la encontrara

Claro que no esperaba que el chico la persiguiera con tanta rapidez.

-no seas idiota que…- unos labios la callaron cuando la voltearon en mitad de un pasillo de la gran mansión Malfoy…

Lily aún seguía recorriendo la sala entre invitados e invitados, nadie podía reconocerla y nadie tenía intenciones de preguntar quien era ella tampoco así que se dio la libertad de observar fijamente a todos los invitados…la orden era clara, vigilar algún posible nuevo aliado de Voldemort

Escuchaba conversaciones al pasar y a veces se paraba a conversar con algún integrante de la orden para no levantar sospecha, bebía tranquilamente de su trago y reía de algún chiste de su amigo

En eso estaba junto al matrimonio Longbottom cuando vio acercarse a Remus desde el otro lado de la sala.

-hola, te estaba buscando- dijo cuando llegó a su lado el rubio ojos miel -…Hola- saludó esta vez a Frank y Alice

-hola- saludaron ellos con una sonrisa amistosa

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Lily

-necesito hablar contigo…si nos disculpan- dijo Remus mientras agarraba a Lily de la muñeca y la arrastraba hasta un rincón para que nadie los escuchara.

-¿Qué pasa Remy?- susurró ella algo preocupada

-estuve hablando con James- Lily se tensó al oír el nombre del chico -…y me preguntó por ti-

-¿y?- espetó Lily algo enojada con el tema de discusión.

-y que quiero saber por qué te fuiste de la casa…pensé que te habías peleado con James…-

-estaba aburrida- le interrumpió Lily -…no quería seguir viviendo ahí, no hay ninguna otra razón-

-o sea que fue un capricho…Lily cuantas veces te dije que esa casa era el lugar más seguro donde podíamos estar…-

-Remus por favor, no sigas con lo mismo…ya me fui de la casa de Potter y no voy a volver- espetó Lily con cansancio

-por lo menos ve a hablar con James que está bastante preocupado por ti, después de todo él te recibió en su casa por varios meses- le dijo Remus mientras Lily lo miraba con el seño fruncido a punto de golpearlo por la idea tan…

-no iré…prefiero cortar cualquier contacto con él- espetó dispuesta a desaparecer de esa fiesta pero Remus la afirmó de la muñeca nuevamente

-si no le hablas le diré la dirección de Margarita para que te valla a visitar- amenazó Remus para luego él marcharse del rincón donde discutía con ella.

-mierda- susurró Lily pensando que mejor era decirle la verdad a su amigo porque si no iba a saludar a Potter pondría en peligro la vida de su amiga pero si iba a saludar a Potter el podría aprovechar la oportunidad para…acabar con su vida de una vez por todas

Respiró profundo y fue dispuesta a decirle _hola Potter, estoy bien aún no recibo un Avada gracias _pero cuando logró divisar al moreno se detuvo con el corazón en la mano

James observaba distraídamente a todos los invitados tratando de buscar a alguien con la mirada, sostenía un vaso de whisky con una mano mientras que la otra la mantenía en el bolsillo y Lily no pudo evitar sentir ese cosquilleo de adolescente que la mataba, le nublaba la razón cada vez que lo tenía frente

_Voy o no voy _se repetía Lily de pie cerca de la barra mirando al moreno _voy o no voy _miró esta vez a Bellatrix Black quien no lograba sacar la vista del chico aún con su futuro marido a su lado

Remus estaba hablando con Frank y Alice, Margarita había desaparecido extrañamente, y…volvió a sobresaltarse cuando notó la fría mirada de su antiguo amigo sobre ella

Snape estaba solo en un rincón de la sala mirándola fijamente mientras bebía con descuido de su copa de champaña…y ese era el momento en que Lily quería salir huyendo, que se sentía desprotegida, que pensaba que James vendría a rescatarla, pero recordó que ahora ya no tenía héroe e incluso pensó un instante que Snape podría ser su nuevo héroe pero sólo un instante antes de que el sutil desaparecimiento de Bellatrix Black por uno de los pasillos de la mansión la distrajera.

Y sintió el amargo gustito de los celos recorrer su estomago atormentándola al ver que el juego continuaba pero todo desvaneció al ver que James seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, no seguía a Bella, no la miraba ni siquiera estaba atento a ella, él seguía buscando algo con la mirada entre toda esa gente…

Sirius no la dejaba hablar, la iba acorralando contra la pared mientras la besaba con desesperación, con deseo acumulado, con ganas de terminar lo que algún día comenzaron y tuvieron que postergar hace un mes atrás

-no, aquí no- susurró Margarita entre beso y beso

-me tenías buscándote por todos lados bonita- masculló él con su voz ronca y agitada -…me tuviste divirtiéndome solito durante noches-

Margarita sonrió al pensar que Sirius Black la buscó durante todo ese mes sin ser capaz de saciar sus deseos carnales en otra mujer como lo hacía siempre.

-eres un mentiroso- rió ella mientras Sirius se divertía en su cuello

-compruébalo- ronroneó él mientras que con agilidad agarraba una mano de ella y la posaba sobre su notable erección

-Sirius…- exclamó Margarita ruborizada sacando la mano rápidamente

-para que veas lo que provocas en mi- susurró él mordiéndole el labio inferior a ella suavemente

-que romántico- se mofó Margarita

-si, soy un romántico insaciable- sonrió él levantando ambas cejas subjetivamente mientras ella le pegaba un manotazo en el pecho

-un califa es lo que eres- rió la rubia mientras lo rodeaba de la cintura y lo acercaba a ella -…yo también te extrañe, y estuve todas estas noches divirtiéndome solita- susurró en los labios de Sirius para luego plantarle un beso provocativo

James no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Remus _"debe andar por allí" _miraba y miraba pero ningún rastro de los cabellos pelirrojos y los ojos esmeralda de ella, un mes tenía sin verla y ya se estaba desesperando al saber que ella andaba por allí y él no lograba divisarla, se comenzó a impacientar al no poder aclarar las cosas, al no poder verla ni besarla…él quería explicar lo que había pasado, lo que decía esa carta y ella se había ido a los gritos, furiosa, rabiosa con miedo en su mirada cuando lo vio antes de partir y a él se le rompió el corazón al ver sus ojitos acuosos llenos de desilusión

Morenas, castañas, rubias, pero no una pelirroja, por qué no había una pelirroja entre tantas mujeres…todas con glamorosos vestidos blancos, tal nieve de invierno, resaltando entre tanta oscuridad, todas con antifaces llamativos, pero él debería reconocerla, no era tan difícil, le bastaba con mirar sus ojos, ver su cabello…él necesitaba verla luego o no aguantaría más con esa angustia

Tendría que volver a preguntarle a Remus, a lo mejor ella ya se había ido al verlo llegar, tendría que intentar que Remus le diera la nueva dirección de la chica, tenía que ver a la pelirroja esa misma noche o sería capaz de…de

Unos hermosos pero opacos ojos oscuros lo miraban desde cerca de la barra, se cruzó con ellos y la dueña no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente…no la recordaba, nunca la había visto aunque algo en su aura le hacia recordar a…

Buscó a Remus con la mirada debía intentar averiguar algo más de Lily, lo encontró junto a Longbotton y su señora pero no quiso acercarse al sentir aún la mirada de esa extraña sobre él

Y ya se comenzó a molestar, que tenía ella contra él, si necesitaba decirle algo que fuese y punto pero que no se quedara mirándolo como obsesiva…a lo mejor quería ligar con él pero no tenía cabeza en ese momento para conocer mujeres, él quería ver a Lily

-Sirius aquí no- volvía a repetir Margarita al ver que la temperatura subía rápidamente

Sirius jugaba bajo su vestido sin importar que alguien viniese por aquel pasillo y los viera así

-vamos a mi departamento- soltó Sirius de pronto dejando el cuello de ella y mirándola por alguna señal de aprobación

-estás loco… ¿Qué le digo a Lily cuando pregunte por mi ausencia?- dijo Margarita

-vamos- insistió Sirius haciendo pucheros -…muero por sacarte el vestido, por sacarte todo-

Margarita sonrió con diversión al ver la nueva expresión de deseo del moreno

-eres como un niño chiquito- rió ella

-un niño chiquito no sabe hacer lo que yo sé en la cama- le susurró él provocativamente en el oído

Margarita se mordió el labio mientras sentía la respiración del chico sobre su cuello entre beso y mordisco y… -…Sirius basta me haces cosquillas- rió al ver que él recorría su cuello con la punta de la lengua

-vamos a mi departamento y haré lo que me pidas- volvió a insistir Sirius

-muy tentadora tu oferta- le dijo Margarita para luego besarle nuevamente -…pero me gustan los hombres con pocas palabras y más acción-

Sirius se separó mirándola con una sonrisa y las cejas alzadas

-pues si quieres más acción- sonrió abalanzándose sobre ella, la subió hasta sus caderas y la presionó contra la pared, busco nuevamente bajo su vestido y la beso con fervor, devorándola con cada beso mientras ella respondía con la misma intensidad

Unos carraspeos se escucharon en el silencioso pasillo pero Sirius los ignoró pensando que quien fuera se iría enseguida pero nuevamente está persona carraspeada con mayor intensidad.

-¿Qué mierda?- exclamó bajando a Margarita con cuidado y volteando hasta quedar frente a Bellatrix Black, su prima -…estoy ocupado- dijo para intentar besar nuevamente a Margarita

-no sabía que se te daban por las mestizas- siseó Bella y Margarita notó que su antifaz había quedado olvidado en el suelo

-eso no te incumbe- gruñó Sirius abrazando a la rubia por la cintura

-claro, ahora que tiene el camino despejado la zorra intenta volver a tu cama- masculló Bella con odio hacia Margarita que miraba con terror aquella discusión

-vámonos de acá- espetó Sirius mirando a Margarita quien recogió su antifaz rápidamente y abrazada a él caminaron nuevamente hasta el salón principal

-Jeannette estaría decepcionada de tus gustos Black- gritó Bella antes de ver desaparecer a su primo

Lily notó como la expresión de fastidio de James se notaba en su frente y le pareció encantador el gesto, no podía evitar mirarlo con fascinación olvidando porque estaba allí observando como idiota al chico que la quería matar, al chico que le había destruido el corazón dos veces

James estaba furioso porque aquella chica seguía insistiendo en mirarlo ya habían pasado varios minutos y ella no despegaba sus ojos de él, le enfermaba, le enojaba, le fastidiaba, le exaltaba…caminó hasta el baño queriendo desaparecer de la vista de ella

James se iba, Lily miró a Remus quien con un gesto de la mano le incitaba a que lo siguiera, y ella dudó, temió por su vida por primera vez al encontrarse con él, pero caminó con cuidado al ver salir de allí a Sirius con Margarita y fue ahí que recordó que Bellatrix Black había desaparecido por ese mismo pasillo minutos atrás, fue ahí que todas las dudas de salir tras él se disiparon y los celos, la rabia todo ese sentimiento volvía a ella…no quería que él descubriera que lo seguía, no quería que él le enfrentara, sólo quería tener una prueba, una excusa para poder olvidarse de Potter definitivamente

Lo perdió de vista cuando se encontró frente a la puerta del baño, pero unas fuertes manos la afirmaron con brusquedad y segundos después se vio entre la pared y la figura de un hombre.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué me sigues?- masculló James mientras la sujetaba con presión en ambos brazos aplastándola contra la pared con su cuerpo.

Lily no dijo nada, no quería que él supiera que era ella, no quería que él viera lo débil que era al no poder soportar verlo desaparecer para encontrase con otra…no podía decirle porque corría el riesgo de que él terminara lo que alguna vez empezó, con su vida

Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, desafiante, esos ojos cafés oscuro no los recordaban y no le causaba ninguna confianza menos si aquella chica lo había seguido con tanta insistencia.

-vamos habla- espetó furioso estampándola contra la pared mientras la zamarreaba.

Ella seguía con la boca cerrada sintiendo el aliento de él muy cerca de sus labios, él misteriosamente se había visto envuelto en un dulce aroma y bajaba la mirada hasta los labios de la chica que estaba frente a él, y como si olvidase donde estaba esos labios le atrajeron como imán.

Lily cerró los ojos al contacto de los labios de James sobre los suyos y se dejo llevar y guiar por ellos…hasta que algo le carcomió la mente, por qué James estaba besando a una desconocida, porque eso era lo que ella era en ese momento, una desconocida que lo seguía y…se separó con miedo, él la miró con interrogación…y sin decir nada intentó huir

-Lily…- el susurro de James la detuvo en el acto, se volteó con el corazón oprimido, él se acercaba nuevamente y le besaba -…sé que eres tú- le susurró en los labios -…lo sé por tu aroma, por tu sabor-

-interrumpo algo- la fría voz de Bellatrix los sobresaltó a ambos

-bella- masculla James sin soltar la mano de Lily que está ligeramente temblorosa

-así que esta es tu…amiguita- suelta ella con profundo odio mirando a Lily de pies a cabeza.

-con permiso- dice James tratando de pasar pero Bella se interpone.

-soy Bellatrix Black- dice Bella totalmente dirigido a Lily

Lily mira a James nerviosa -…soy Lil…- comienza

-es Liliane Connor- miente James mirando desafiante a la morena

-dejémoslo en Lily entonces- sisea Bella con malicia volviendo a mirar a Lily y luego a James -…supongo que es sangre pura-

-no es de tu incumbencia, así que hazte a un lado- masculla James perdiendo la paciencia pero Bella no se mueve.

-no me obligues a hacerlo aquí mismo Potter- amenaza Bella sacando su varita por lo que James retrocede dejando a Lily tras él para quedar de escudo.

-esta conversación es de ambos así que deja que Lily se valla…Lily ve yo enseguida te seguiré-

-No- bramó bella -…Lily querrá saber donde se metía su novio cuando no estaba con ella-

-no seas estúpida Bella, claro que lo sabía-

-bien, entonces entenderá porque quiero matarla- sonríe Bellatrix sin quitar la vista de Lily

-porque eres una maldita perra- dice Lily saliendo tras de James

-por favor Lily no provoques- James la reta volviendo a protegerla tras él

Bellatrix ríe -…bien, soy una perra a la que le han quitado su diversión…y te puede decir que James es uno de los mejores…sobretodo en la cama- Lily comenzó a apretar fuertemente el brazo de James -…creo que entiendes de lo que te hablo, es el dios del sexo-

-lo siento, el sólo me hace el amor- interrumpió Lily

-Lily…-

-bien señorita, él sólo me hace el amor…por tu culpa maldita zorra, él me hizo el amor pensando en ti, tuve que aguantar los miles de _Lily_ que salían de su boca mientras me hacia suya- Bella iba subiendo la intensidad del tono con cada palabra

Lily seguía apretando el brazo de James con rabia.

-bella déjanos pasar- interrumpió James bastante adolorido del brazo

-no con vida Potter- gruñe Bella soltando varias chispas de su varita

Y James no pierde tiempo agita su varita y lanza un hechizo sin pronunciar palabra y hace que Bella caiga inconsciente

-nos dará unos minutos- exclama James tomando a Lily de la cintura y arrastrándola por el pasillo huye antes de que Bella reaccionara

Lily no dice nada, se deja guiar hasta el salón principal. James sonríe y desacelera su paso pero no duda en dirigirse directamente a la puerta de salida

-¿Qué ocurre?- le susurra a Lily cuando ve que ella se rehúsa a seguir caminando -¿no pensaras que realmente quiero matarte?- pregunta y ve como el miedo se refleja en los ojos ahora oscuros de ella

-voy con Remus- suelta Lily con un hilo de voz

-debemos salir de aquí antes de que Bella nos siga- vuelve a intentar arrastrarla hasta la salida.

-no, voy con Remus…- repite Lily con un poco más de confianza

-Lily por favor- suplica James mirando la salida del pasillo con atención -…no quiero perderte-

Lily se tensa, lo mira buscando alguna señal de que todo eso era mentira pero sólo lo ve mirar nervioso hacia ambos costados y vuelve a suplicarle con la mirada.

-te prometo que le avisaremos a Remus a penas estemos en casa- intenta nuevamente caminar hacia la salida de aquella mansión

Lily le besa sorpresivamente intentando buscar un poco de confianza pero no lo consigue James se separa de ella rápidamente y mira con nerviosismo hacía los costados

-no iré a tu casa Potter- suelta con la voz más fría que encontró

-sólo salgamos de aquí Lily por favor, Bella es capaz de todo- suplica él pero Lily está vez si continua caminando aunque lo más lejos posible de él.

La acogedora noche les llega de frente al llegar a los portones de la mansión Malfoy, sigue caminando por la desierta calle al lado de James quien constantemente se volteaba a ver si alguien los seguía.

-¿me dejaras acompañarte?- pregunta James al verla detenerse en los limites de aparición...

o0...0o

-¿Cómo que no sabes donde esta?- exclamaba Margarita rabiosa señalando a su amigo Remus con el dedo índice.

-se fue tras James, yo le dije…-

-¿tú le dijiste?- brama Margarita intentando respirar hondo

Luego de lograr huir de las largas manos de Sirius llegó a su casa pensando que Lily ya estaría ahí pero pasaron dos horas y la chica no llegaba y la fiesta ya había terminado…así que había llamado a Remus a su casa pensando o suplicando que su amiga estuviese con él.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarla tras Potter?, ¿acaso te olvidas que tu amigo es un mortífago?....por favor Remus que sea tu amigo no nos asegura que a Lily no le hará nada, ya lo intentó una vez- Margarita seguía gritando y la preocupación aumentaba

-no, James no le haría nada…- intentó justificarse Remus pero la duda comenzó a carcomerlo

-si tu amigo se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima se las vera conmigo….eres un maldito inconsciente Lupin- Margarita volvió a inspirar hondo mientras pensaba en algo...

o0...0o

Se maldecía una y otra vez, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan débil cuando lo tenía en frente?, ¿por qué con una simple pregunta logró hacerla olvidar todo el miedo que tenía?, definitivamente ella era una masoquista…rió al pensar lo que le diría su amiga si la viera nuevamente en la mansión Potter

-un vaso de agua- James llegó nuevamente a su lado con el vaso de agua que ella le había pedido.

-gracias- susurró agarrando el vaso con timidez mientras se removía en el sillón incomoda

James se sentó frente a ella y la observó detenidamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lily algo cohibida, se acercó a ella y le quitó el antifaz que cubría su rostro la volvió a mirar como admirándola entre tanto camuflaje

Porque ella era pero no era su Lily…

-podemos comenzar está conversación luego que debo irme- le interrumpió Lily al sentir que James comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla con suma delicadeza

Él suspiró y volvió a sentarse frente a ella -¿por donde comenzamos?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarla

-sólo quiero saber que significaba lo que decía esa carta- Lily bebió un sorbo de su vaso y miró al moreno expectante

James seguía observándola atentamente -…termine con bella pero al parecer no lo tomó muy bien así que buscó a toda costa retenerme-

Lily esperó a que él continuase pero esa había sido su respuesta, lo miró impaciente y prefirió preguntar nuevamente -…entonces ella ofreció matarme para que tú volvieses con ella-

El moreno sonrió de lado -…ella amenazó con matarte si no volvía con ella-

-pues entonces vuelve con ella y ya, todos felices- espetó Lily rabiosa

-no quiero- dijo James simplemente

-bien, entonces que me mate- se mofó Lily volviendo a tomar un sorbo de agua para tratar de tranquilizarse

-con lo obstinada que eres no se le hará muy difícil- señaló James apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón y refregándose los ojos con las manos bostezó.

Lily seguía mirándolo enojada y más todavía al ver que a él ni siquiera le importaba

-bien, ya se que debo cuidarme de esa loca así que me voy- depositó el vaso vacío en la mesa de centro, se arregló el vestido y se levantó con elegancia, volvió a recoger su antifaz y pretendió salir de esa casa nuevamente pero James quien se había despabilado cuando la chica pronuncio las palabras _me voy_ la retuvo en el acto

-no creo que esas sean tus preguntas- le dice James mientras la sostiene de la muñeca

-no te veo muy interesado en responderme- exclama Lily soltándose del agarre del chico

-siéntate, responderé lo que quieras- dijo él y Lily obedeció a regañadientes -¿quieres que te traiga más agua?-

-no…- espetó la chica algo enojada -…siéntate y responde- le indicó

James también obedeció y volvió a asentarse frente a ella

-puedes…- susurró algo nervioso y ella lo miró con una ceja alzada -¿puedes volver a la normalidad?- preguntó con timidez -…es que es algo extraño hablar con una desconocida-

Lily suspira con exasperación y sacando su varita apunta a su pelo y lo vuelve a la normalidad, luego con sus manos saca los lentes de contacto

-bien…- señala Lily con sus ojos esmeralda y su pelo pelirrojo

Y James desea no haber pedido eso porque no logra quitarle los ojos de encima, no logra quitarse esas ganas de besarla y llevarla al cuarto de arriba, porque no logra pensar con claridad ahora que la tiene frente a él

-¿quiero saber que significo esa conversación con Bellatrix Black?- comenzó a interrogarlo Lily -¿Por qué ella dijo que…que tú le hiciste el amor pensando en mi?-

James sabía que esa era la pregunta que la carcomía, sabía que no había otro motivo por el cual ella hubiese decidió acompañarlo a su casa y estuvo tentado de mentirle de decirle que eso nunca había pasado que sólo fue una técnica para deshacerse de Bella.

-lo que oíste- dijo por fin y Lily se enojo aún más al oír la frialdad del chico

-no voy a permitir que sigas….-

-¿Qué quieras que te diga?- explotó de pronto James -¿quieres que te mienta?, ¿Qué me humille?- se levantó del sillón

-quiero la verdad- exclamó Lily levantándose también

James la tomó de ambos brazos y la acercó a él, respiraba de forma acelerada mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas

-no pude evitarlo- susurró cerrando los ojos recordando ese día -…fui con la intención de terminar esa relación pero me encontré nuevamente en su cama, en sus brazos- suspiró largamente -pero…ella…ella no era ella-

-¿tú la quieres?- se atrevió a preguntar Lily

-por dios Lily, ¡No!, claro que no la quiero siempre a sido algo carnal…buscábamos el peligro y la diversión- se adelantó a responder James

-entonces…-

-¡mierda Lily!...ni yo entiendo lo que ocurrió esa noche- bramó James con desesperación sin lograr encontrar el valor para confesar lo que Lily quería oír

-¿Qué ocurrió James?- insistió la pelirroja susurrando suavemente su nombre en los labios del chico

-yo…ella…- James volvió a cerrar los ojos -…te hice el amor como hace días deseaba hacerlo-

Lily sintió que el corazón se le detenía con las palabras del chico -…nosotros no…-

-lo sé…es por eso que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad temía que volviera a pasar, que te volvieras a transformar en Bella…que todo hubiese sido mi imaginación- le interrumpió James, había abierto los ojos, había soltado los brazos de Lily y se alejaba de ella temiendo que lo enjuiciara

-yo- Lily tragó saliva -…lo siento James-

James se detuvo al chocar contra el sillón y Lily lo abrazó fuertemente

-siento a ver pensado que querías atentar contra mi vida pero tenía tanto miedo…sentía que no soportaría si volvías a fallarme- le susurró Lily en sus brazos -…los celos me cegaban, y me sentía inútil al no poder competir contra Bellatrix Black, me sentía tan…insignificante al lado de su sangre pura-

-shshshsh…Lily, no digas eso- le calló James -…yo siento haber tardado tanto en descubrir que seguías en mi, siento haberte hecho creer que no te amaba, siento que todo haya terminado así…-

Lily se separó de él sin romper del todo el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos buscando nuevamente esa palabra _amor _

-¿Qué dijiste James?- preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos

-que lo siento- repitió el chico sin entender la reacción de ella

-no, lo otro- sonrió Lily y James frunció el seño -…no importa- le susurró en los labios -…esperare-

-esperaras ¿Qué?- preguntó él pero Lily lo calló con un dulce beso en los labios

-esperare a que tu corazón me hable- volvió a susurrarle pero James no alcanzó a preguntar nada porque Lily ya no quería hablar, sólo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido…

Subieron las escaleras entre besos y besos, aún no se atrevían a quitar prenda, aún permanecían con sutiles caricias sobre la ropa, aún buscaban palabras escondidas entre sus labios, pero sentían que el tiempo se detenía para ellos

James abrió la puerta con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía abrazando a Lily de la cintura…la puerta se abrió de par en par y no esperaron para recorrer el tramo hasta la cama

Seguían buscándose entre sus labios, aclamando una mayor intimidad, descubriéndose ante la suavidad de un beso…

Cayeron a la cama abrazados, James se incorporó levemente para quitar su túnica y su corbata y seguir besando los labios de Lily

-James…- susurró ella -…la puerta-

-no hay nadie en casa…Remus se fue hace unas semanas y Sirius también- señaló pero ella seguía inquieta

-no quiero interrupciones- susurró esquivando los labios de James

-está bien- dijo el chico, buscó su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón y cerró la puerta…

No sabía porque el miedo había desaparecido, porque el temor de encontrarse nuevamente en Bella se desvanecía con cada caricia de Lily, con cada beso, con cada gemido que ella soltaba…

-te amo James- susurró en el oído de él y para James el tiempo parecía retroceder rápidamente, como si viera sus últimos años en un segundo…

Los miles de _Lily quieres salir conmigo_ y otros _te amo Lily_ se le venían a la mente cuando escucho las suaves palabras de ella…pareciera que fuese ayer que él lloró a reventar por ella, pareciese que fuese ayer que aquella mujer le hizo daño, pareciera que fuese ayer que los celos le retorcían por dentro

La miró nuevamente, bajo él, temblando con cada roce entre sus cuerpos, con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada suspiro en su piel….la miró y la sintió suya, era ella su Lily la que estaba entregándose en cuerpo y alma

La que le entregaba el corazón que había armado durante esos últimos seis años, y no le importaba perderlo está vez, se lo entregaba sin importar el futuro…ella quería vivir el presente pero con él

Y ahora que importaba la sangre, que importaba los demás que importaba el mundo si él seguía amándola…estaba dispuesto a entregar todo por ella hasta su pureza si era necesario

-te amo…- dijo entre gemidos y sintió a Lily encorvarse bajo su cuerpo, encorvarse y temblar ante la evidente explosión de sensaciones

Y él no tardo en seguirla…en besar sus labios por última vez para caer agotado en ella

Porque hacerle el amor a Lily Evans era lo más fascinante que había…

Y ahora ella dormía de costado con los brazos caídos hacía un lado de la cama y él la observaba con fascinación mientras acariciaba su tersa piel, jugaba con su sedoso cabello, admiraba su transparencia

-te amo Lily Evans…eres mi perdición- susurró para abrazarla y dormir oliendo a Lirios

**Continuara….**

by: Mainy

…espero sus review

besos...


	9. un poco de luz

_Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capi antes del tiempo propuesto, porque creo que ya es tiempo de ir adelantando el final, final que será antes del comienzo de vacaciones porque sería muy mala si los dejo sin actualizar durante todo el verano…así que a leer que esto se pone cada vez mejor_

_**Capitulo IX**__ un poco de luz_

¿Por qué todo era tan ilógico?, ¿Por qué la verdad estaba envuelta en mentiras? ¿Por qué la mentira era la mayor felicidad? ¿Por qué esas preguntas que ni ella misma entendía?

_Porque todos vivían entre oscuridad, entre el miedo y la desolación, porque nadie se atrevía a pedir un poco de luz, nadie se atrevía a soñar con algo distinto…todos, incluso aquellos que nadie pensó que se hundirían ahora estaban ahogándose de la desesperación, de la ignorancia, tal vez no del miedo porque los merodeadores nunca temieron a nada pero si de sus errores, aquellos chicos que fueron capaces de enfrentarse al mundo entero en su adolescencia ahora estaban tratando de luchar entre una batalla que no les correspondía, una batalla que hace años estaba en discusión, esa batalla más dolorosa e incierta de todas, la batalla de su corazón y su razón…_

Lily Evans despertó esa mañana en los brazos del James Potter y sonrió con dulzura mientras suspiraba al verlo tan suyo

-James…- le susurró para despertarlo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura -…James, amor- dejo salir una risita al ver lo extraña que se sentía diciendo esa palabra a aquel hombre que tanto la había dañado

El muchacho se removió ligeramente al sentir el contacto de los labios de ella sobre su cuello, mientras ella insistía en su método para despertarlo

-James…- volvió a susurrar en su oído y él se removió entre las sabanas mientras bostezaba

-buenos días- susurró James con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al ver a quien tenía a su lado

-buenos días- sonrió Lily

Lily aún seguía envuelta en las sabanas de seda, recostada sobre la cama, acurrucada en los brazos de aquel merodeador, abrazada al cuerpo desnudo de él, observándolo y acariciándolo con total fascinación

-esto es real, ¿verdad?- suspiró ella mientras juntaba su nariz a la de él

-completamente real- sonrió él disfrutando de la tierna caricia que Lily le daba

Ella volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de James sin antes robarle un pequeño beso…las manos de él acariciaban la espalda de la pelirroja con suavidad, tocaba su piel, la recorría lentamente y le besaba la cabeza para luego proferir un largo suspiro

-parece tan…irreal, como si todo fuera un sueño- susurró Lily luego de un largo tiempo en silencio

-tan irreal que da miedo- dijo James cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el momento con ella

-como si nos encontráramos en una burbuja- siguió Lily recorriendo el pecho de James con su dedo -…una burbuja que tarde o temprano tendrá que reventar, y todo a nuestro alrededor…-

-no pienses en eso- la detuvo el chico

-James…- Lily se detuvo en su recorrido y miró los ojos del chico que ahora se encontraban abiertos observándola con atención -…tengo miedo-

-nada te sucederá mientras yo este a tu lado…-

-tengo miedo de perderte, de que ya no estés a mi lado- le interrumpió Lily mientras sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse

James la miró con preocupación como si todo de repente se le aclarase, estaba a su lado, Lily era suya, su mujer y él también tuvo miedo de perderla…porque ahora lo veía con mayor nitidez, porque ahora comprendía lo que era pelear por alguien, tener un sentido de lucha, saber que luchaba por ella, que moriría por ella, que desde ese momento James Potter no peleaba en un bando, no defendía ningún ideal, no lucharía por aquellos que no amaba

-voy a dar mi vida si es necesario pero no dejare que nos separen- dijo con claridad, con valentía la misma valentía que siempre lo caracterizo, esa valentía de un verdadero Gryffindor

-sólo quiero que seas sincero esta vez, no quiero mentiras, traiciones…no me lastimes, por favor- las palabras de Lily sonaron claramente en una suplica, su corazón gritaba exigiendo sinceridad

James limpió rápidamente una lágrima que recorrió la mejilla de ella, la miró esperando decir las palabras adecuadas pero ni él mismo sabía que decir, que esperar de él, no sabía como enfrentar esa nueva verdad, no sabía…él no sabía como no hacerla sufrir, no sabía como volver a entregar el corazón sin temor porque la vez que lo entrego a esa mujer fue devuelto en pedacitos

-lo único que puedo decirte Lily, lo único que tengo claro en este momento- susurró mirándola a los ojos -…es que estoy completamente enamorado de ti, que te amo desde el primer día que te vi, que te he amado durante todos estos años sin saberlo y seguiré amándote hasta el final de mis días…_te amo_-

Lily seguía llorando pero en una mezcla rara de pena y felicidad, de angustia y confortamiento, de alegría y tristeza, de miedo y esperanza…y James volvía a secar con sutileza las miles de lagrimas que recorrían el rostro de ella

-sabes cuanto tiempo espere para escucharte decir eso nuevamente- sollozó la pelirroja -…sabes las veces que soñé que esa simple palabra brotaba de tus labios-

-Lily…-

-te amo James…te robaste mi corazón sin saberlo hace muchos años atrás- James alzó una ceja ante aquella declaración -…te interpusiste en mi camino y aunque traté de sacarte ya era demasiado tarde…-

-no entiendo Lily, ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el moreno con interrogación.

Lily ya había dejado las lágrimas atrás y estaba abriendo su corazón nuevamente, ella quería sinceridad y para ello era necesario devolverse en el tiempo y aclarar sus últimos años en Hogwarts…

-que…- Lily respiró hondo y suspiró para darse ánimos, se incorporó alejándose un poco de James mientras él también hacia lo mismo y se sentaba en la cama para mirarla de frente -…que si hubieses insistido una vez más, yo…yo te habría dado el si-

-no sé que intentas con esto Lily pero no es divertido, ¿por qué no dejas el pasado atrás?…-

-porque quiero ser sincera, quiero decirte la verdad, quiero que sepas que estoy enamorada de ti desde finales de nuestro sexto curso- soltó ella casi a los gritos al ver que James pensaba irse de la habitación.

James ya había abandonado la cama cuando ella le gritó aquella confesión, el moreno se detuvo unos segundos pero luego siguió poniéndose su ropa que estaba tirada por la habitación.

-James- exclamó Lily exigiendo una respuesta, algunas palabras…

-no sé por qué vienes con eso ahora- masculló él evidentemente molesto

-porque quiero que conversemos, que todo quede claro, que podamos empezar de nuevo- susurró ella

-nunca pensé…nunca me di cuenta- James hablaba con la cabeza gacha como buscando alguna respuesta en el suelo de su habitación

-fui muy orgullosa y no fui capaz de confesárselo a nadie, tú habías cambiado, yo había cambiado- Lily aún estaba en la cama mirándolo fijamente mientras él no era capaz de levantar la mirada -…pero creí que tú si lo habías notado, que ese ultimo mes…-

-¡Cielos Lily!- exclamó James mirando la ventana intentando controlar sus ganas de gritar -…pensé que para ti era solo un juego-

-si, ese fue mi error…aceptar el juego-

-no lo puedo creer, no, esto no es verdad- mascullaba James furioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de buscar alguna explicación, tratando de entender, de ver que no era verdad lo que ella decía.

Lily se levantó de la cama procurando envolverse en las sabanas, lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?- preguntó ella

-¡Mierda Lily!…porque todo habría sido distinto si me lo habrías dicho, ¡todo seria distinto!- vociferó James

-James…lo siento- dijo Lily esperando a que él entendiera su silencio -…tenía tanto miedo a que me dijeras que era demasiado tarde- susurró esquivando por primera vez la mirada de aquel hombre, sintiéndose culpable por aquella separación, por haber abierto una herida cicatrizada…

Pero los brazos de James la envolvieron borrándole todo pensamiento, nublándola por completo, haciéndole sentir que ya no había manera de volver el tiempo atrás, que era hora de empezar a forjar una nueva historia…pero como evitar pensar en que las razones que lo separaban crecían, que ya no sólo eran sus amigos los que los dividían sino que el mundo entero estaba en contra de ese amor, que la realidad llegaría tarde o temprano a recordarles que ellos estaban viviendo un amor impuro

-…lo único que espero es poder recuperar el tiempo perdido- dijo James logrando sacarla de los pensamientos y Lily sintió la necesidad de permanecer abrazados por siempre, de apretarse a su cuerpo con fuerzas para evitar que los separaran.

-no te separes de mi nunca…nunca-…

o0...0o

Ella caminaba por la orilla del sendero, escudriñaba sus manos mientras algunos suspiros se perdían en la soledad de aquel lugar.

No habia gente, no habia vida alguna presente en ese largo caminar, sólo ella y su mirada perdida, sólo ella y su tembloroso caminar.

Las árboles formaban remolinos con el viento, las hojas caían, las ramas amenazaban azotándose en el aire, y ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, en sus miedos, en sus más temidos temores, en ese final que estaba por llegar, en ese final del camino que se hacía cada vez más inminente, el final…

El sol en lo alto se escondía entre las grises nubes de aquella inusual primavera, evitando ser testigo de aquella mirada triste, escapando de la realidad de esos tiempos, huyendo del dolor que se olía en el aire, que ahogaba los pulmones de todos aquellos presos del alma incapaces de luchar por lo que aman por la libertad de sus corazones, por un amanecer más limpio y puro, incapaces de vencer sus propios miedos y luchar, luchar y luchar…

"_Lily apresura"_ escuchó el simple susurró que traía el viento y se sobresalto al descubrir que su corazón temía lo peor.

Lily Evans corrió por el sendero, corrió esperando no llegar tarde. Nunca había recorrido ese camino antes, pero sabía que era el correcto.

Él la necesitaba lo sentía, lo presentía. Debía llegar a tiempo, debía, debía…

El sonido del mar, el desafiante sonido de las olas azotando contra las rocas de la orilla, ese olor salino, ese frío que comenzaba a calarles hasta los huesos, ese temblor en el labio inferior y esas ganas de llorar…recorrió lo ultimo que quedaba del camino antes de encontrarse con el inmenso mar.

-Lily por fin llegas- la exclamación de su mejor amigo la despertó del transe, corrió hacia ellos.

Remus Lupin y Sirius Black caminaban hacía ella arrastrando lo que parecía ser.

-¡James!- bramó con desesperación

-tranquila- le susurró el moreno de gafas cuando sintió el cuerpo de ella aferrase al suyo -…sólo tengo algunos rasguños- intentó sonreír.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Lily separándose de James para ver que tan lastimado estaba.

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones, debemos salir de aquí… ¿trajiste lo que te pedimos?- le interrumpió Sirius sujetando con más fuerza el cuerpo de su amigo.

-si, si…- balbuceó Lily buscando en su bolsillo con nerviosismo.

-bien- susurró Sirius al ver que la chica sacaba una extraña caja de cartón -…sólo se demorara un minuto-

-bien Lily, necesito que escuches con atención- habló Remus está vez quitando la caja y pasándosela a Sirius -…queremos que uses la capa de James para volver a la mansión, no te la quites por ningún motivo, esperaras a Margarita y ella te llevara al nuevo refugio de la orden…-

-pero…-

-no, escúchame, no queda tiempo- exclamó Remus mirando con nerviosismo -…nosotros no podremos regresar en un tiempo, nos mantendremos escondidos, y es más que seguro que todos los mortífagos nos estén buscando en este momento-

Lily miró con miedo a los ojos dorados de su amigo, sabía que él estaba preocupado, que algo muy malo había ocurrido para que ellos tuviesen que esconderse…y miró a James como deseaba abrazarlo, saber que estaría bien, besarlo.

-diez segundos- interrumpió Sirius quien ya tenía a James preparado.

-la mansión estará vigilada día y noche al igual que nuestras casas…debes esconderte con margarita y no salir hasta que valla por ustedes, no te preocupes de nosotros…sólo cuídate- sonrió Remus al tiempo que pescaba la caja de cartón.

-James…- susurró Lily mirando como el mal herido chico se sujetaba de sus amigos para mantenerse en pie.

-estaré bien- susurró él mirándola fijamente y con un suave silencio desapareció ante sus ojos.

Lily no pensó más, sacó la capa que traía en el bolsillo de la túnica y cubriéndose con ella desapareció.

La colina se le hizo eterna, debía refugiarse bajo el techo de la mansión Potter, y esperar paciente hasta que todo hubiese acabado, esperar respuesta, explicaciones.

-Lily, ¿estas ahí?- esa era Margarita que se asomaba por la puerta de la casa.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- saltó Lily con sus ojos llorosos.

La rubia la miró con preocupación y la abrazó con fuerza -…fueron hasta Azkaban para salvar a Peter, pero los mortífagos estaban allí, Sirius se escabullo pero James fue descubierto y atacado por…-

-¿por quien?... ¿Quién lo atacó?- exigió Lily separándose del abrazo de su amiga

-Snape…Snape lo descubrió y lo atacó- susurró Margarita -…la gran mayoría de los mortífagos estaban allí, esa noche atacarían a todos los encarcelados que se negaran a hablar…-

-¿quiere decir que Peter está…vivo?-

-si Lily…Peter está vivo- contestó margarita con tristeza -…pero no lograron rescatarlo-

-y…y que va a pasar ahora- exclamó la pelirroja perdiendo la paciencia, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada

-no lo sé, Remus no me dio más explicaciones, Sirius logró salvar a James por poco, dice que ningún otro mortífago los vio pero que están seguros que Snape hablara tarde o temprano- exclamaba Margarita con exaltación

-tengo que hablar con él...-

-¡estás loca!- la detuvo la rubia

-Severus no puede haber cambiado tanto, él era mi amigo...necesito hablar con él- forcejeó la pelirroja

-es una locura Lily, la mansión puede estar vigilada por cientos de mortífagos, no podemos salir aún- insistió Margarita arrastrándola con todas sus fuerzas hasta el comedor donde una gran chimenea las esperaba.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Lily observando las grandes llamas que sobresalían en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto.

-polvos flu- dijo Margarita como gran explicación -...en algunos minutos conectaran la chimenea al cuartel y no podemos demorar...corremos peligro-

-pero...-

-esa es la señal, ¡vamos Lily!- el fuego se apago de pronto, Margarita saco un puñado de polvos flu de su bolsillo y se los dio a Lily -...numero seis quinta avenida, repítelo-

-numero seis quinta avenida- repitió Lily mirando sus manos y la chimenea simultáneamente

-¡Ve!-

o0...0o

-¡Crees que soy idiota Potter!- el bramido de Sirius Black hizo estremecer aquella casucha donde estaban escondidos.

-no...-

-¿entonces?...se que te traes algo con la sangre sucia, me di cuenta de sus miraditas y ¡por dios! que fue eso de la despedida- siguió gritando Sirius mientras James le miraba desde una cama aún con su cuerpo adolorido por el ataque en Azkaban.

-no quieres oírlo Sirius...- susurró James sentado en el borde de la cama mientras jugaba con sus pies de forma nerviosa. Sirius simplemente espero a que su amigo le mirara para dedicarle una mirada gélida de esas que le decía todo, y un _hablo ahora_ se leía perfectamente -...somos, somos amantes, novios, enamorados, como quieras llamarle-

-ahora entiendo porque cada vez te ablandabas más, ¡eres un maldito marica!- el grito de Sirius Black hizo eco en aquella habitación, enfrentando a su mejor amigo.

-lo siento, pero no puedo luchar- susurró James en aquella silenciosa y tormentosa instancia.

-¿Qué mierda?- volvió a gritar el moreno intentando contener su arranque de furia -...es una maldita sangre sucia, una mugre de persona, es tan insignificante...-

-¡llevo años luchando contra esto!- le interrumpió su amigo alzando la voz -...es mucho más doloso que cualquier maldición, la siento tan dentro mío que me envenena- volvió a susurrar casi en suplicas -...ella esta colada en mi y no la puedo arrancar por más que quiera, por más que intento- alzó la voz mientras algunas lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos -...y entre más insisto en querer borrarla, entre más intento alejarla, entre más y más quiero arrancarla de mi más siento que la amo...la amo y estoy cansado de luchar en contra de eso-

Sirius Black se quedo de piedra mirando como su amigo se ablandaba ante él, como su pilar lloraba por algo en lo que él no creía, algo que él no aceptaba... _"El Amor"_

-desde cuando que cambiaste así- sisea con rencor, como una serpiente, como un digno hijo y heredero Black.

-yo no he cambiado, sigo siendo yo...James Potter, y si te refieres a desde cuando que estoy enamorado de ella, te informo querido amigo que nunca he dejado de amarla…-

-¡Por favor!, no seas tan cursi…pura mierda, esa sangre sucia no puede ser la causante, no puedes permitir que destruya nuestra amistad-

-¡No puedes estar tan cegado!- gritó James con frustración -¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? ¿por qué no dejas que por primera vez yo pueda elegir que camino seguir? ¿por qué no abres los ojos de una vez y te das cuenta que te he seguido durante todos estos años, que te he apoyado durante todos estos años, que no te he dejado caer, que sobrepuse mi felicidad, mi dignidad por tu bienestar?, Maldición Black ¿cuándo vas a reaccionar?-

-tú eres un cobarde...-

-ya no tiene sentido...no tiene sentido seguir junto a Voldemort, y nunca lo tuvo- Sirius por primera vez corrió la mirada -...tú sabes que no tiene sentido, no tiene sentido para ti ni para mi-

-si eso es lo que piensas vete con tu sangre sucia- masculló Sirius dolido.

-siempre serás mi mejor amigo Pad, pero está vez elegiré mi propio camino y espero, en verdad, que tú elijas el mismo- le dijo James con total sinceridad, con miedo y con alguna esperanza de que su amigo, su hermano del alma volviera a ser el mismo

Pero la sorpresiva carcajada del moreno que se encontraba ante él le borro toda esperanza, le hizo temer lo peor, le hizo dudar de lo que estaba por hacer.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó James con nerviosismo viendo de pronto la fría mirada de su mejor amigo

-tú...has caído como todos los idiotas en las garras de una mujer- sonrió Sirius -...ni siquiera el buen gusto que creí que tenías pudo contra la estupidez del amor-

-no tienes moral para hablar de eso...-

-eres un idiota Potter…puedes tener a todas las mujeres del mundo, y no, tú vas por esa que no te mira, por esa que te grita, por esa que te odia…puedes tener a cualquier mujer pura, a cualquiera y no, tú vas por la misma sangre sucia- dijo el moreno masticando las palabras -...cuando te des cuenta que Evans nuevamente te rechazara puedes hablar conmigo, no soy rencoroso- se rió

James miró a su amigo con tristeza mientras este se reía a grandes carcajadas

-de verdad no me explico cómo puedes seguir humillándote, rebajándote...entiendo que cuando íbamos en Hogwarts te llamara la atención cogerte a la prefecta pero ahora James, por favor es...es tan insignificante-

-no lo entiendes ¿verdad?- susurró el chico -...yo la amo y créeme que quise olvidarla, quise quitármela de la cabeza, quise creer que ella no era digna de mi, pero la amo y la sigo amando cada día más-

-perfecto, nos vemos entonces, cuando ella se ría de ti volvemos a conversar- se despidió Sirius encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación.

-tú la seguiste a ella- susurró James para que Sirius lo escuchara -...la seguiste sin importar tu dignidad, sin importar nada ¿eso no es amor?-

-no te atrevas- masculló Sirius sin voltear.

-Jeannette Holt era una zorra pero tú te fuiste tras ella...Lily puede ser una impura pero eso no me detendrá...- se escucho antes de un gran portazo por parte de Sirius.

James se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama, con sus heridas ardiéndole intensamente, con un dolor dentro suyo que no lograría sacar tan fácilmente y la estupidez que cometió para que Sirius de percatara del romance que tenía con Lily.

-idiota- se dijo pensando que si hubiese sido más cuidadoso ahora no tendría que elegir entre ella y su mejor amigo.

o0...0o

Los cristales de la ventana le resguardaban, le cuidaban, le encerraban en esa pequeña habitación...los grandes ventanales tapados con madera, con hechizos imposibles de traspasar y ella ambientada en un silencio mortificante.

Seis días, seis días sin saber de él, seis días sin escuchar noticias buenas, Voldemort seguía avanzando, Voldemort seguía matando, Voldemort se hacía cada vez más poderoso y ella no podía hacer nada, encerrada entre cuatro paredes, temiendo lo peor, esperando noticias, sintiendo que su vida estaba en las manos de un solo hombre, de aquel que había sido su primer amigo, aquel que la guío, le enseño, la apoyo, aquel que le había jurado protegerla contra quien sea...ese hombre llamado Severus Snape

Lily estaba sentada en el suelo cerca de la única ventana que alumbraba aquella habitación, sus manos abrazaban sus rodillas y su cabeza apoyada en los sucios cristales intentando a través de las sombras reconocerlo...esperando aunque fuera una nota

-¡Lily!- el grito de su mejor amiga le sobresalto pero al descubrir que una enorme sonrisa alumbraba la cara de la rubia se levantó con el corazón desbordado.

-¿qué ocurre?- logró preguntar

-volvieron...volvieron- sonrió Margarita -...Remus está aquí, viene por nosotras, Snape no habló...- pero Margarita no pudo seguir hablando Lily salía corriendo por la puerta en busca de su amigo.

-Remus- llamó cuando llego a la pequeña estancia de esa casa y lo vio de pie junto a Dumbledore

-Lily- sonrió él abrazándola con fuerzas -...estamos bien, por lo visto Snape no hablo pero debemos tener cuidado...-

-llévame de aquí Remus por favor- susurró ella aún en los brazos de su amigo

-señorita Evans- habló Dumbledore con dulzura -...nos hará pensar que la hemos tratado mal aquí-

-disculpe profesor, es sólo que deseo llegar a mi casa- se disculpó Lily limpiándose algunas lagrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos.

-bien profesor luego le contare más detalles, ahora debo volver- habló Remus dándole la mano al anciano para despedirse

-hasta pronto Joven Lupin- se despidió Dumbledore abandonando la estancia.

-¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó Lily cuando estaban solos.

-no es momento de preguntas...-

-respóndeme Remus, tengo derecho a saber porque estuve estos días encerrada sin saber de ustedes- le interrumpió Lily exigiendo respuestas.

Remus suspiró con pesadez -...sabrás que Peter está vivo e intentamos rescatarlo- Lily asintió -...bien, el plan fracaso y ahora no hay forma de acercarnos a ese lugar-

-pero...pero qué paso con ustedes- preguntó ella sobresaltada

-Sirius debía ir por Peter pero cuando nos percatamos que atacarían a Azkaban esa noche fue demasiado tarde...James tuvo que entrar por Sirius y lo pillaron, lo atacaron pero por suerte Sirius pudo pasar desapercibido y sacarlo de allí- relató Remus

-estamos listas- interrumpió Margarita con dos bolsos que pertenecían a ambas.

-debemos apresurarnos- observó Remus caminando hasta la puerta -...desapareceremos donde ustedes saben y caminaremos hasta la casa- informó tomando ambos bolsos y abriendo la puerta esperó a que sus dos amigas desaparecieran en el limite de aparición para él desaparecer.

Lily sentía que el camino era eterno, necesitaba verlo, escucharlo, saber que estaba bien, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba como esos primeros años sin él, lo extrañaba como si hubiesen pasados meses sin verlo, lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba pero el tiempo estaba contra ella, los minutos pasaban y pasaban y ella caminaba y caminaba, su estomago era un revoltijo de emociones, su corazón aún se mantenía oprimido, no tenía miedo por ella, tenía miedo del destino, de perderlo. durante esos días se había dado cuenta de lo extraño que se sentía estar extrañándolo de ese modo, sin odio, sin rencor, extrañándolo simplemente porque lo amaba, porque extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, su calor, su compañía, extrañaba verlo, sentirlo, oírlo, extrañaba...

Las grandes puertas de la mansión se abrieron para dejar oír gritos y ella se agarró el pecho con la mano, se detuvo en el umbral y escuchó mientras Remus con la evidente muestra de estar enojado corrió hasta la habitación de donde venían los gritos y los hizo callar.

"es la única forma" "debemos ir con Voldemort y entregárselo" "no es una buena idea James" "desde cuando que le tienes miedo, Peter nos necesita y esa es la única salida, debemos sacarlo de allí con vida" "podemos ir por él nuevamente" "y arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos, por dios Sirius, Snape no habóo porque sabe que ahora tiene ventajas sobre nosotros" "James es muy arriesgado..." "cállense par de estúpidos, te dije que ese tema estaba terminado James"

Margarita había corrido tras Remus al entender el significado de tanto grito, las puertas del comedor se abrieron Remus salió furioso con Margarita de un brazo.

-tengo derecho a saber la verdad Remus, quiero ayudar, déjame participar...Peter también fue mi amigo- gritaba Margarita mientras Remus la sacaba de un brazo

-manténganse alejadas, no lo volveré a repetir- amenazó Remus volviendo a entrar por las puertas del comedor y tras silenciar el cuarto dejo a ambas chicas muy preocupadas.

-eres un maldito bastardo cuando te lo propones Remus- gritó Margarita bastante enojada para luego dejar oír el eco de los fuertes pasos hacía el segundo piso.

Lily se mantuvo en el mismo lugar observando con preocupación, intentando escuchar alguna otra cosa, pero ni la puerta se abría ni ella oía así que subió las escaleras hacía el segundo piso lentamente.

Pensaba y pensaba que quiso decir James con entregar a Peter a Voldemort, era aquel moreno capaz de aquello. Suspiró con tristeza, claro que era capaz, si había matado a mucha gente, había torturado a unos hasta morir e incluso a ella misma había intentado matarla hace años atrás.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación por inercia aún pensando en lo que era capaz James, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó allí observando la nada mientras el sonido del silencio retumbaba en sus oídos.

James entró a los minutos después a la habitación y la encontró recostada en la cama durmiendo, se acercó a ella y la arropó con cuidado para no despertarla, la beso con ternura en los labios y se quedó a su lado observándola.

-te extrañe- le susurró acariciando su larga cabellera pelirroja...

o0...0o

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se removió entre las sabanas, se abrazó a si misma al sentir el frío calarle los huesos.

Esa mañana era más helada que cualquier otra, y aunque eso fuera algo normal para algunos ella presintió que algo andaba mal.

Observó a su alrededor, lo buscó con la mirada pero no estaba, se volteó hacia un costado y sonrió al descubrir su olor impregnado en la almohada, en las sabanas, en cada rincón de la habitación.

-JAMES ES UNA LOCURA- se levantó como un resorte, el claro grito de Remus hizo eco en aquella mansión, hizo eco en su cabeza, hizo eco en su corazón

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo pero sólo para escuchar el portazo de la puerta de entrada.

-JAMES- gritó Lily con desesperación corriendo hasta la puerta pero los fuertes brazos de Remus la sujetaron

-no Lily- decía Remus intentando detener los forcejeos de la pelirroja -...ya se ha ido-

-JAMES- volvió a gritar Lily golpeando a su amigo, pateando, mordiendo, chillando

-no podemos detenerlo- insistía Remus sujetándola con más fuerza mientras Lily seguía forcejeando.

-Suéltame- comenzó a sollozar -...suéltame Remus, suéltame-

-ya no podemos hacer nada, él tomo la decisión ahora sólo hay que esperar- habló Remus con calma mientras sentía como Lily de apoco se iba aferrando a sus brazos y sollozaba en silencio.

-pero...pero él le puede matar- sollozó la pelirroja en los brazos de su amigo

-es un riesgo que quiso correr, pero no te pongas triste, hay que pensar que todo va a salir bien, que pronto James y Peter entraran por esa puerta- con esas palabras Lily se fue tranquilizando, Remus la guió hasta el comedor.

Las llamas de la chimenea flameaban, el reloj avanzaba a una velocidad alarmante y la puerta de entrada se mantenía cerrada.

-han sabido algo- la repentina entrada de Margarita los sobresaltó

-nada aún...Sirius salió hace un rato para intentar averiguar algo- contestó Remus con una tranquilidad increíble.

Lily que estaba acurrucada en el sillón volvió a sollozar mientras veía la chimenea con atención.

-ya me canse- saltó Margarita algo enojada -...iré a averiguar que ocurre- pero Remus había alzado la varita con velocidad e impidiéndole avanzar la arrastró hasta el sillón.

-te quedas aquí y esperas como toda persona paciente- masculló Remus perdiendo la paciencia con su amiga.

-pero...pero- intentó oponerse Margarita pero Remus la silencio con otro movimiento de varita.

-bien...así esta mejor- sonrió Remus volviendo a sentarse con tranquilidad y esperar...

o0...0o

-¿y por qué crees que debo dejarlo libre?- la fría voz del mago retumbo en la fría cárcel mientras de fondo el ruido de las olas amenazaban con destruir todo.

-mi señor...Pettigrew posee información muy valiosa- dijo James observando con tranquilidad como la mayoría de los prisioneros habían desaparecido.

-¿qué clase de información?- volvió a preguntar Voldemort mientras con una seña indicaba a un mortífago que trajera a Peter Pettigrew.

-considere mi señor que Pettigrew fue un miembro de la orden...-

-eso ya lo sé- gritó Voldemort interrumpiendo a James -¿pero de que me sirve un miembro de la orden sino es para torturarlo?-

-de espía, mi señor...Pettigrew puede ser un espía, Dumbledore confía en él, sabe que fue capaz de dar su vida para protegerlos...- insistió James un tanto nervioso al ver que Voldemort sacaba su varita y jugaba con ella.

El mago pareció meditarlo -...sé que ustedes fueron amigos, Potter, no te atrevas a jugar con el señor tenebroso porque morirás antes de pedir piedad-

-mi señor, sólo pienso que Pettigrew puede ser un gran espía, nos puede introducir a la orden, al corazón de la orden, podemos llegar a Dumbledore mucho más fácil y matarlo ante sus propias narices- señaló James con la mayor tranquilidad que halló en esos momentos al ver que su amigo era traído o arrastrado por un par de mortífagos.

-bien...- volvió a meditar Voldemort -...puede que tengas razón-

-mi señor aquí traemos al prisionero- señaló uno de los mortífagos mientras tiraba a Peter al suelo.

-levántate Pettigrew- dijo el mago alzando el cuerpo del pequeño Peter en el aire -...esta es tu ultima oportunidad...hablaras ahora o te matare aquí mismo delante las narices de tu antiguo amigo-

Fue en ese momento que James rezó para que Peter pudiese comprender que era el momento de hablar, que él no podría hacer nada más. El chico lo miró asustado, claro que lo recordaba, claro que lo reconoció a penas lo vio, era James Potter su antiguo amigo.

-yo...yo- balbuceó el pobre chico intentando no perder fuerzas -...no hablare- moriría con valor, él fue un Gryffindor, y moriría defendiendo a sus amigos, estaba seguro de eso.

-jajá jajá...- se había largado a reír Voldemort -...creo que tu antiguo amigo no esta dispuesto a participar-

-mi señor, si pudiese hablar con él un momento- pidió James mirando como Peter volvía a caer al suelo como un pequeño bulto.

-este es momento de hablar Potter o tu amigo mirara aquí y ahora- gruñó Voldemort perdiendo la paciencia.

-él no será capaz- siseó un hombre que venía entrando en ese momento.

-Severus que sorpresa, alguna información importante- Voldemort volteó para recibir a su mas fiel seguidor junto a Bellatrix Black que venía a su lado.

-Pettigrew nunca hablara, porque no tiene nada que decir, él nunca supo la información que necesitábamos- habló Severus mirando fijamente al chico tirado en el suelo evitando la penetrante mirada de James.

-¡Mientes!- gritó Peter intentando levantarse -...Dumbledore es capaz de dejar su vida en mis manos-

-por favor, Dumbledore no confía en nadie y menos va a confiar en un ser tan insignificante como tú- volvió a mascullar Severus con decisión.

-¡no es verdad!- gritó Peter nuevamente desesperándose -...yo puedo hacer que él me diga cualquier secreto-

-y de que te sirve guardarle secretos si aún estas aquí encerrado por su culpa...-

James miró sorprendido a Snape, esas no eran palabras que le diría Quejicus a Peter, porque Snape nunca intentaría alinear a Peter a las filas de Voldemort, Snape nunca permitiría que una persona tan insignificante como Peter fuese un espía mejor que él...

-ves, Dumbledore no vendrá por ti nunca, ¿de que te sirve serle fiel entonces?-

Y fue ahí que James descubrió la extraña presencia de Bellatrix Black junto a Snape, sin pronunciar palabra, permitiendo que Snape dijese tanta barbaridad, fue ahí que James descubrió como aquella chica mantenía su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, fue ahí que vio como Snape estaba siendo manejado por la varita de Bellatrix Black lo que era aún más extraño...

-yo puedo brindarte toda la seguridad que quieras Pettigrew, únete a mi y tendrás todo el poder que quieras, se mi espía y recibirás grandes recompensas- había hablado Voldemort sin percatarse de que su más fiel servidor estaba siendo manejado por un maleficio.

El pequeño Peter miró a Voldemort con sorpresa, luego a Snape con rencor y luego a James con suplica...James vio que él no quería hacerlo que su amigo aún así quería seguir siendo fiel a Dumbledore, pero él no permitiría que Peter fuese asesinado a sangre fría por Voldemort.

-hazlo- le dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-acepto- dijo Peter sin dejar de mirar a James -...acepto- volvió a repetir esta vez mirando a Voldemort con la cabeza en alto.

**Continuara...**

_by: Mainy_

¿Si James y Sirius son mortífagos por qué Peter no puede ser leal?...sorpresas trae el fic, y muchas más irán apareciendo… gracias por sus review


	10. duele respirar

Hola…he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo

Pero antes diré algunas cositas, me he dado cuenta que aunque quisiera no puedo terminar el fic tan rápido porque hay muchas cosas que quedarían inconclusas, así que mi plazo se alargara durante las vacaciones y algo más…

Agradecer a J0r que ha seguido el fic desde el principio y a sus Review que son muy inspiradores y gratificantes, así que este capi va dedicado exclusivamente a ella.

Y con respecto a Jeannette, la novia de Sirius, se que muchos se han preguntado si fue realmente Lily quien la mato pues solo les diré que Jeannette es fundamental en el futuro de la historia, no sé si ha quedado claro durante el fic pero es ella la mayor causante de que Sirius y James sean Mortífagos, si no es así háganmelo saber…

**Capitulo X ** duele respirar

"_James caminaba junto a Peter quien se mantenía muy callado desde que Voldemort lo había dejado en libertad._

_-no piensas agradecerme- se oyó a su otro costado como Bellatrix Black se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra estando Snape presente._

_-agradecerte por qué- la desafió James algo molesto_

_-por salvarle la vida a tu amigo, Potter, o crees que Snape hizo todo- rió la chica mirando a James con diversión._

_-no sé que buscas bella- masculló James rabioso_

_-tú sabes perfectamente lo que busco- respondió ella en un susurró muy provocativo y James pudo ver como la chica le guiñaba el ojo._

_-te dije que no me volvieras a buscar- dijo él_

_-¿mi prima te ha buscado?- preguntó Bella y James la miró con los ojos abiertos al escuchar esa pregunta._

_-Sirius...- susurró con pánico_

_-quien más- rió la chica pero está vez con la verdadera voz de Sirius Black"_

o0...0o

-Peter no debes temer, esto será muy sencillo si lo haces correctamente- los cuatro amigos estaban en la cocina de la mansión Potter mientras intentaban darles animo a un perturbado chico.

-ya hable con Dumbledore y esta de acuerdo con que te hagas pasar por mortífago un tiempo- habló Remus dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Peter para que se tranquilizara.

-pero...pero-

-pero nada hombre- ese fue Sirius quien había vuelto a su cuerpo -...no permitiremos que Voldemort te vuelva a encerrar otra vez así que harás lo que se te diga, si no es tan difícil-

-claro, para ti...pero yo- reclamó el pequeño

-mira mañana hablaras con Dumbledore y él te explicara como debes actuar frente a Voldemort...ya no te preocupes que ahora lo importante es que pudimos sacarte de ese horrible lugar- le dijo James con un deje de sonrisa.

Se había hecho un silencio en aquella cocina, todos miraban hacía lugares distintos, tratando de pensar, de confiar que todo resultaría bien...y realmente la cosa en el mundo mágico se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, James lo notaba, Sirius lo notaba y aunque ellos estaban dentro de eso no terminaba de gustarle del todo, algo no estaba saliendo según sus planes, algo se había salido de control, algo les asustaba realmente.

-prométanme que no me dejaran caer en sus manos chicos, por favor, no quiero volver a ese horrible lugar- exclamó Peter de pronto suplicando con sus ojos a sus tres amigos, viéndose reflejado en su pequeño cuerpo todo el dolor, el sufrimiento de esos años en Azkaban.

-palabra de merodeador- susurró Remus mirando a ambos morenos en busca de apoyo.

-palabra de merodeador- aclamó James con una repentina seguridad en si.

-Sirius...- pidió Peter mientras el chico aún miraba las manos de sus amigos juntas en el centro de la mesa como cuando estaban en el colegio.

-palabra de merodeador- soltó por fin juntando su mano a la de sus tres amigos.

-creo que nos tocara luchar juntos de ahora en adelante, sin bandos ni pureza que valga, es nuestro secreto y los dejaremos entre nosotros- habló Remus sin dejar que ninguna mano abandonara el centro de la mesa -...y con esto no digo que debas unirte a Dumbledore Sirius- recalcó el chico al ver que su amigo comenzaría a alegar -...sólo que ahora tendremos que defendernos entre nosotros-

o0...0o

_Cuando la tormenta arrasa entre la tranquilidad de una noche, cuando todo comienza a derrumbarse de la nada, cuando lo peor, lo que nunca pensaste que sucedería pasa de un momento para otro, cuando la felicidad es demasiado verdadera para ser real, cuando todo lo que pensaste recuperado se pierde, cuando todo desaparece, cuando las olas del mar se arremeten contra lo que has construido..._

Y ese pensamiento olvidado, ese espacio nulo en tu memoria, ese extraño suceso que nunca recordaste. y ahora te preguntas ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?, ¿por qué?...pero nada sacas con cuestionarte si ya habías olvidado, ya habías lastimado y lo peor ya comenzabas a lastimar nuevamente.

Lily Evans estaba caminando por el parque que había cerca de la mansión Potter, habían decido salir a tomar aire por el pueblo luego de unos días encerrados en la enorme casa de la familia Potter.

-luego de la tormenta sale el sol- sonrió Margarita mientras se columpiaba con suavidad acompañando a su amiga -...y que sol-

-yo tampoco puedo creer que ya todo ha pasado, Peter está con nosotros, Voldemort ha desaparecido misteriosamente...-

-pero eso me tiene muy preocupada, nada bueno se trae entre manos te lo aseguro- le interrumpió la rubia

-pero ya deja de pensar cosas malas, respira un poco de aire limpio, sonríe que Black no ha aparecido por la casa después de su aparición como...mejor no recordarlo- se ofuscó Lily al recordar el día que vio entrar a Sirius o mejor dicho a Bellatrix Black junto a James.

-no me negaras que estuvo chistoso- rió Margarita mientras se daba más velocidad en su balanceo.

-claro que no- chilló Lily.

Margarita soltó otra carcajada -...te hubieses visto Lily, la cara que tenías yo creo que te lanzabas a sacarle los pelos ahí mismo sino fuera porque James te detuvo-

-no es chistoso- bufó la pelirroja mirando como unos niños se acercaban a jugar en el refalin.

-si te fuiste como gata en celo al segundo piso y James ahí te siguió para explicarte que en realidad era Sirius- seguía riendo Margarita cuando vio la cara de pocos amigos de Lily.

"_-es Sirius, Lily...es Sirius- le susurraba James con las lágrimas contenidas._

_-no quiero oír más mentiras James, no quiero oírte más, déjame en paz, suéltame, ¡suéltame!...- seguía gritando ella mientras forcejeaba con James._

_-¡Es Sirius no es Bella!- gritó él y Lily se detuvo -...es Sirius- dijo James nuevamente abrazándola con fuerzas -...por favor, créeme-_

_Y Lily se dejo caer en los brazos de él, sollozo en silencio mientras James seguía susurrándole que le creyera._

_-no es Bellatrix, es Sirius, Sirius lo hizo para salvar a Peter-…"_

-ríete no más, yo no fui quien le atacó y lo dejo inconsciente- fue Lily la que se burlo está vez riendo con malicia -...y si no fuera por Remus que te sacó a rastras para que no le siguieras golpeando-

-se lo merecía por haber gritado que venía a matarnos- reclamó Margarita con una sonrisa de diversión recordando como había dejado a Sirius ese día, todo rasguñado y moreteado, aunque claro la que recibió esos golpes fue Bellatrix Black y eso le causaba un poco de satisfacción -...se siente bien poder golpear a la prima de Black- rió mirando a Lily quien también se largo a reír de ese comentario.

"_-vengo a matarlos- sonrió Bellatrix Black en ese instante sacando su varita y apuntándolos a todos._

_-sobre mi cadáver- saltó Margarita lanzando un hechizo rápidamente sobre Bellatrix Black quien por poco pudo esquivarlo._

_-¡hey ¿qué haces?!- exclamó Bellatrix pero con la voz de Sirius._

_Margarita lo miró sorprendida y luego mirando a Remus quien también parecía bastante sorprendido se largo a reír._

_Pero en un momento en que todos reían divertidos la chica se calló de pronto -¡eres un idiota Black!- bramó furiosa dejando su varita de lado para emplear los puños"_

-hubiese deseado golpearla también- susurró Lily con diversión

Ambas rieron de solo imaginar aquello hasta que el silencio volvió a invadirlas.

-ah...- suspiró la rubia volviendo a mirar sus pies -...todo está tan tranquilo últimamente que me da miedo...tú estás tan feliz con ese idiota de Potter y pensar que hace unos meses se odiaban a muerte...-

Lily sonrió suavemente sintiendo esas mariposas en su estomago de sólo pensar en el moreno, y es que ella tampoco lograba entender como su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados de un día para otro, no entendía como su corazón volvía a latir con tanta velocidad por él, no imaginaba que las simples miradas de James pudiesen darle tanta paz, tanta felicidad y ni mencionar cuando aquel chico le besaba o le acariciaba porque ella era capaz de subir al cielo y permanecer en las nubes junto a él.

-¿estás enamorada?- su amiga le interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

Lily asintió con lentitud sin borrar esa sonrisa de tonta enamorada -...si- susurró -...como nunca antes lo he estado-

Margarita que había disminuido lentamente su balanceo se levantó de improviso y acercándose a su amiga la abrazó con fuerzas.

-Lily...- susurró la rubia sin soltar a su amiga del abrazo -...sólo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, y si Potter te vuelve a lastimar...- se detuvo para mirar a esos ojos verdes que ahora le observaban con atención -...y espero que no sea así- sonrió al ver el miedo que se había reflejado en los ojos de su amiga -...pero cuentas conmigo, no quiero que te guardes todo esto tú sola, no otra vez, somos amigas...-

-lo sé- suspiró Lily con algo de tristeza al pensar que ese miedo de que James la lastimara aún existía en su corazón.

-lo que estás viviendo con Potter es muy fuerte, se están escondiendo del mundo entero, incluyendo a sus mejores amigos así que por favor no te escondas de mi porque soy la única a quien puedes confiarle lo que están viviendo ahora- siguió hablándole Margarita -...y si tú me cuentas y yo puedo contarte que pasa entre Sirius y yo- sonrió con picardía.

-pues eso es muy tentador, porque hace días que veo que algo se traen entre manos- la miró Lily con algo de curiosidad.

Margarita volvió a su columpio y miró a Lily algo avergonzada -...le estoy haciendo sufrir un poco- susurró mientras miraba sus pies

-¿sufrir?- preguntó Lily y Margarita se largo a reír.

-pues un poco de provocación, algún toquecito por aquí, otro toquecito por allá y luego...un balde de agua helada- sonrió la chica ampliamente y Lily la miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Margarita no te vallas a...-

-estás loca, ese tema esta superado...sólo es un juego- la interrumpió la rubia con exaltación.

-lo mismo pensaba yo y ya ves, me lance a sus brazos a la primera oportunidad que tuve- le dijo Lily con preocupación.

-pero lo tuyo es distinto, Potter si sintió algo por ti antes, en cambio Sirius...lo nuestro siempre a sido un juego- reclamó Margarita tratando de convencer a su amiga que todo estaría bien

-un juego muy peligroso tendré que decirte- Lily la miraba severamente pero Margarita estaba segura que ya no sentía nada por Sirius, sólo era un juego...¿no?

o0...0o

La puerta se cerró de un portazo, o más bien la cerraron de un portazo. Una chaqueta de cuero caía al suelo junto a un chaleco rosa, unos pasos apresurados recorrieron la pequeña habitación hasta toparse con un antiguo escritorio reliquia de los Potter.

-¿te acuerdas de este lugar?- le susurró ella entre besos y más besos.

-claro- sonrió Sirius alejándose de la boca de ella para mirarla con deseo -...donde comenzó nuestro juego- rápidamente sus labios volvieron a atrapar los de ellas con efusividad, con necesidad, con aplomo.

Margarita simplemente se dejaba besar, se dejaba tocar, se dejaba guiar entre las llamas de la pasión. Ella comenzaba a entrar en el juego nuevamente, una nueva batalla había comenzado, pero de esas que nadie sabe quien ganara, porque ella se entrega, él se entrega, y luego no saben como acabar, aunque él desearía no acabar porque le excita jugar con ella, pero ella no puede acabar porque necesita jugar con él.

-Sirius...- ronroneó entre suaves caricias de él -¿qué crees que haces?- y Sirius sonríe en su cuello con provocación.

-te desnudo- responde con diversión.

-no podemos hacerlo en el escritorio de James- dice ella como una simple excusa que sabe no resultara de nada.

-pues aquí, o en la cocina, en el vestíbulo, donde sea te haré mía- y lo susurra, ese _te haré mía_ lo susurra en su oído y hace que ella tiemble de pies a cabezas, y la siente y le excita, le provoca, le vuelve loco.

Pero Margarita teme, teme por su cordura, teme por ese extraño temblor en su cuerpo, teme porque con una frase él logra nublarle la mente, logra embrujarla, logra adormecerla, logra desvanecer esa muralla.

La camisa de él cae al suelo, las manos de ella lo buscan con desesperación, su vestido esta por sus caderas y los tirantes caen por sus hombros...la ropa les estorba y ambos saben que deben detenerse, que las caricias se les están haciendo insuficientes y que ya nada podrá evitar que terminen el juego ahí mismo donde comenzó.

Y ella intenta buscar aire, respira con desesperación, su corazón late a mil, sus ojos están cerrados incapaces de ver su debilidad, su hambre de deseo...gime cuando las manos de él se atreven a buscar su intimidad, muerde el hombro que esta delante de ella y ahoga un gritó de placer.

-detente- le dice, le suplica pero Sirius ya no se detendrá, ya decidió que él juego terminaba para él.

-te deseo- dijo como respuesta, respuesta que ella aceptó, repuesta que ella escuchó claramente y que la hizo temblar nuevamente, pero no podía, no ahora, no en aquel lugar...debía detenerse, o su juego terminaría ahí.

Y como si alguien la salvara cuando estaba perdiendo la conciencia, cuando se estaba entregando al deseo, el rechinar de la puerta la despierta.

-¡Pero ¿qué?!- exclama Remus sonrojado hasta las orejas, muerto de vergüenza mirando a ambos chicos quienes aún respiraban con dificultad.

-Remus- exclama Margarita con algo de alivio mientras se saca a Sirius de encima y se arregla el vestido.

-Mierda Remus- exclama Sirius enojado -...nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar- exclama.

-eh...eh- balbucea Remus aún avergonzado e impresionado por la escena que presencio -...lo siento-

Margarita termina de arreglarse y sale disparada por la puerta con la intención de huir a su casa lo más rápido posible.

-no creí que...dios mío- vuelve a balbucear Remus cuando ve que su amiga desaparece sin mencionar palabra -...se lo tenían guardadito- mira a Sirius quien aún se abrocha la camisa y abre los ojos aún impresionado -...cuantas sorpresas trae la vida-

-ya no seas idiota, ni que acostarse con una mujer sea de marcianos- bufó el moreno

-claro que no, pero tú Sirius, un Black con una mestiza...pensé que estaba prohibido- bromeó Remus

-que te importa a ti con quien me acueste, ni que estés celoso- brama Sirius bastante molesto porque su amigo le había cortado el rollo.

-eh...cálmate- reclama Remus cuando ve que su amigo está realmente furioso.

-pues entonces cierra la boca de una vez- gruñe el moreno y recogiendo su chaqueta atraviesa la puerta empujando a su amigo al pasar.

-¿qué ocurrió?- llega Lily justo en el momento que Sirius se va tras un portazo de la puerta de entrada.

-¿tú...sabias?- le pregunta Remus aún mirando el camino que había seguido Sirius al salir.

-saber qué- se extraña Lily mientras comienza a buscar un pergamino.

-lo de...está relación secreta- dice el licántropo casi en un susurro.

Y Lily se sorprende tanto como él cuando los vio, volteó a mirar a su amigo con sorpresa totalmente pálida -¿cómo te enteraste?- pregunta en un hilo de voz temiendo que Margarita haya soltado la lengua y es que no se da cuenta que su amigo no hablaba de ella y de James sino del otro merodeador y su mejor amiga.

-pues los vi- dice Remus poniéndose bastante serio, porque ahora que lo pensaba y lo analizaba no le gustaba para nada lo que había visto...de hecho se sorprendió que su sexto sentido estuviese fallando.

-eh...yo...yo no te quería contar Remus, bueno porque...porque...- balbuceó Lily nerviosa, temblando de pies a cabeza, asustada de que su amigo se negara a la verdad, con miedo de que él se sintiera con el derecho de alejarla de James para siempre.

-entiendo, ella te pidió que no me contaras- susurró Remus y Lily tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-¿eh?- suelta con total confusión.

-Mar...Te pidió que no me dijeras- y Lily asiente con frenetismo

-si...eso- respira con un poco de tranquilidad.

-tendré que hablar con ella de todos modos, esto no está bien, Sirius sigue siendo peligroso...- comienza a hablar el chico pero más para él que para Lily -...creo que esto de vivir todos aquí ha complicado las cosas, lo único que falta es que Lily me confiese que está con James- rió para él mientras abandonaba la habitación dejando a una Lily bastante pálida y asustada.

Lily miró a su amigo hasta perderlo de vista y soltó un gran suspiro, por poco y le confiesa toda la verdad...dios mío de ahora en adelante tendría más cuidado. Volvió a voltear para continuar con su brusquedad de un pergamino...

-eso estuvo cerca...- susurró soltando una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

-¿cerca de qué?- la voz de James la sobresalta haciéndole soltar un pequeño grito.

-dios mío, me asustaste- exclama molesta tomándose con una mano el pecho.

James sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de la pelirroja -...ni que estuvieses por hacer algo malo- le sonríe coquetamente mientras la observa desde el marco de la puerta.

-no- chilla ella con indignación -...buscaba tu bendito pergamino para poder mandarle una carta a...- se detiene con brusquedad al ver lo que iba a decir

-¿a...?- James levanta una ceja con interrogación.

-a...a alguien de la orden- susurra volviendo a revolver papeles, intentando que la mentira no se hubiese notado.

-pues ahí no vas a encontrar nada- le dice James, Lily vuelve a mirarle y él parece meditar algo mientras la mira con curiosidad -...en el tercer cajón-

Lily busca rápidamente y sacando varios pergaminos sonríe con alivio, pero cuando se incorpora James ya no le observaba de lejos sino que estaba ahí, frente a ella, con una mirada muy seria.

-pensé que los integrantes de la orden no se mandaban lechuzas por miedo a ser interceptados- susurra James mirándola con atención y Lily traga saliva ruidosamente.

-si...- balbucea y se recrimina mentalmente por ser tan obvia -...sólo cuando es información importante-

James se acerca aún más posando ambas manos en la cintura de ella y sonriéndole le besa la mejilla con lentitud.

-y que otros temas tienes para hablar con ellos sino es de importancia- sisea y Lily tiembla, esa voz le da miedo, ese James le da pánico, esa mirada la desconoce -...sólo me pregunto, ¿qué tema tiene que hablar mi chica con un cabrón de la orden para que me mienta de está manera?-

-James yo no...- intenta negar Lily pero James la mira severamente y ella no sabe que decir, ese James no es su James.

-shshsh...sólo te digo que tengas cuidado Lily que con James Potter no se juega, menos en sus propias narices- y pretende salir con paso lento, con la cabeza en alto, dejando las cosas claras pero ella se atreve a detenerlo del brazo.

Lily le mira con suplica buscando con desesperación al verdadero James, se abalanza a sus brazos con miedo de perderlo

-James...- susurra apretándolo a su cuerpo -...yo no tengo a otro- y el cuerpo de James se suelta, se relaja, le corresponde el abrazo y le confirma que eso habían sido _celos_.

No dice nada, sólo se esconde en el cuello de ella, se arrepiente, se siente un animal y no puede evitarlo, no puede controlarse, él es así, sólo actúa por impulsos, y nunca pudo evitarlo...entonces ahora ¿qué podía hacer?

Ella le volvía loco, le nublaba la razón, le tambaleaba el piso, le desordenaba la vida, le hacía arder en el fuego más intenso y luego le congelaba el alma en sólo segundos, ella siempre le hacía eso, siempre...le acarició el cabello con la mayor dulzura que encontró, con la mayor dedicación que podía entregar, y es que ella lograba esos cambios en él que ni él mismo entendía.

o0...0o

-¡no te metas en esto Remus!- gritaba un alterado moreno sin importar que todos en aquella casa querían dormir con tranquilidad.

-ella es mi amiga y no permitiré que juegues como lo haces con otras- brama Remus, a esas alturas Sirius ya le había colmado la paciencia y es que haber sido testigo del llanto de tu mejor amiga era para estar así.

"-no sé lo que hago Remus- había sollozado Margarita cuando el chico le preguntó por esa extraña sorpresa en el escritorio.

_-si tú no lo sabes menos yo- Remus le abrazaba con toda la comprensión del mundo, él sabía lo que había sufrido la chica en su adolescencia por su amigo, sabía como había acabado todo y conocía de sobra las lágrimas que Sirius lograba sacar de sus hermosos ojos negros, no por nada estuvo un año viéndola llorar en silencio por el animago._

_-pensé...pensé que lo podía manejar- seguía llorando Margarita mientras se intentaba explicar a ella misma lo que ocurría en su vida -...pero...pero yo...¡Dios mío Remus!- exclama con frustración -...creo que he vuelto a caer como estúpida-_

_-no sé que decirte Mar, tú aceptaste el juego sabiendo lo que antes había pasado entre ambos...ahora sólo trata de alejarte haber si sólo es algo pasajero- aconsejo Remus sabiendo que aquello no pasaría con tanta facilidad, porque caer dos veces por la misma piedra no era de mera casualidad._

_-él me supera, me hace creer que yo tengo el control, que yo puedo detenerlo cuando quiera, pero me engatusa de tal modo que luego te es imposible salir- Margarita ya no llora, sus ojos en cambio siguen enrojecidos, siguen siendo la prueba de su debilidad, de su arrepentimiento -...Sirius es capaz de hacerte creer cualquier cosa, hasta que el blanco es negro, que el mar es rosa y que las estrellas son tuyas...pero luego te hunde en el mismo infierno, te lleva a su vida, te muestra la crueldad, te hace querer odiarte, ni si quiera odiarlo a él sino que a uno mismo por ser tan crédula, tan inocente, tan enamoradiza-_

_-Sirius es así, se conoce a la perfección las técnicas de seducción, no le importa nada ni nadie, no respeta, no razona, no piensa, no ama...él actúa- Remus sonríe de lado, él lo conocía bien, demasiado bien, y aunque habían estado años sin hablarse ni verse, Sirius Black seguía siendo el mismo, o mejor dicho Sirius Black seguía siendo ese hombre que Jeannette Holt había moldeado"_

-aléjate de ella o esto no acabara bien Sirius- Remus le habló con la mayor tranquilidad que encontró en ese momento.

Y Black se largó a reír con sorna -¿tú?- ríe, provoca, machaca la amistad como años antes lo había hecho -...por favor, no me hagas reír- se burla, y Remus sabe que su amigo tiene mejores armas que él, sabe que Sirius no tiene compasión a la hora de pelear ni siquiera con él, ya habían pasado por ello antes.

-bien...- gruñe Remus molesto, su varita está en sus manos con una habilidad impresionante y apuntan a un sorprendido Sirius -...te lo advertí, pero si no quieres entender con buenas palabras...Black- y usa su apellido, lo escupe como cuando se refiere al resto de su familia.

-el lobito se ha enojado porque me quiero comer a su corderito- Sirius se burla, no saca la varita, no, él no luchara con su amigo, ahora no y menos por ella, Margarita Smith era muy poca cosa para pelear con varita, en esos momentos tiene otras armas que le gustaría usar.

Remus sigue apuntándolo sin vacilar, en esos momentos toda su valentía Gryffindor la lleva en el corazón, no le importa que delante de él este uno de sus mejores amigos o ex mejores amigos, no le preocupa que Sirius salga lastimado, lo único que interesa en ese momento es proteger a sus amigas, porque el había jurado ante la tumba de los padres de ambas que las protegería con su vida si era necesario, porque ellas eran las únicas porque valía la pena seguir en esa guerra, porque por ellas él seguía con vida, porque gracias a ellas, él no se había derrumbado junto a la mujer que amo.

-vamos Lupin...- sisea Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abre los brazos entregándose a él -...lanza el primer hechizo lobito, o si quieres puedes morderme que no me enojo- ríe, lo sigue provocando.

-veo que esa zorra sigue manejándote desde la tumba- y juega su mismo juego, lo conoce, más de lo que se imagina y le da donde le duele, no espera, no lanza hechizo alguno pero le da justo en el blanco.

Sirius ya no sonríe, ya no tiene esa mirada de diversión, ya no tendrá compasión, su cara se desfigura, su corazón da un vuelco -...ni siquiera te atrevas a nombrarla con tu asquerosa boca maldito licántropo...-

-¡SIRIUS!- llamó James, los oyó desde su cuarto y ahora está en la puerta de brazos cruzados, con el seño fruncido, con la mirada desafiante dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera de los dos si esa discusión continuaba.

Sirius respira con frustración, se detiene, no continuará porque sabe que no terminara bien, y muy en el fondo no desea continuar porque no se lo va a perdonar, y Remus es importante, él lo sabe, mucho más importante de lo que imagino...porque Remus es Remus, su amigo.

-me iré- dice frente a la mirada expectante de James y la mirada furiosa de Remus.

-espero que no...-

-tranquilo- le detiene Sirius -...no me acercaré más- Remus baja la varita conforme, sabe que Sirius es un hombre de palabra, lo sabe, él le conoce y le perdona.

o0...0o

Lily revisa su cartera, su bolsa distraídamente mientras espera a que margarita salga de aquella tienda.

Observa a su alrededor y no entiende porque su amiga necesita un nuevo par de zapatos. Mira el reloj y es que cuando Margarita Smith decidía que tenía depresión era capaz de pasarse horas en aquella tienda buscando algo que le gustase, o simplemente probándose lo que encontrara en su talle.

-¿Lily?- y ella voltea al escuchar su nombre, claro que no alcanza a decir nada ni a ver nada porque una sombra se para frente a ella, y le besa sin permiso.

-¿qué?- exclama cuando se ve liberada pero unos ojos azules se les hicieron familiares -...Arnold- susurra aún con el sabor agrio en sus labios.

-preciosa te busque por todos lados, pensé que te habían atrapado nuevamente...desapareciste de un día para otro, sin avisarme sin decirme nada, me tenías tan preocupado...- Lily le miró sorprendida, Arnold...Arnold pensó tratando de conectar sus recuerdos y palidece de pronto, lo ve, lo sabe, lo recuerda y no entiende como pudo olvidarlo -...intente ubicarte por medio de mi lechuza pero siempre volvía sin respuesta- seguía hablando el chico y Lily seguía sin creerlo, le mira asustada, se suplica a ella misma que desaparezca lo antes posible de allí, pero no puede porque él le tiene agarrada de ambos brazos, y le habla, y le sigue hablando, pero ella no entiende sólo lo ve modular, sólo alcanza a verlo en sus recuerdos cuando un _si, quiero ser tu novia _aparece en su mente una y otra vez, y sigue sin poder creer que haya olvidado aquello.

-¿Lily?- y su amiga le saca de los pensamientos, pero es ahí que se da cuenta que Arnold le había vuelto a besar.

Se separa con brusquedad, lo mira como si no lo conociera, como si fuese un extraño, aunque en ese momento fuese un extraño para ella. Y todo parece pasar más lento, Arnold saluda a Margarita, su amiga le mira extrañada y ella sigue sin reaccionar, como le dice al chico que ella no puede seguir siendo su novia porque ahora está con un mortífago, como le explica que duerme con otro hombre porque no recordó que ella tenía novio.

-mujeres estaban desaparecidas- sonríe él con la mayor felicidad del mundo, vuelve a abrazar a Lily y ella simplemente se deja abrazar, no es capaz de manejar aquella situación porque esta aterrada.

-si, ya sabes que todo ha estado muy peligroso últimamente- contesta Margarita mirando a Lily de reojo y no entiende que ocurre.

-pero ni por la orden han aparecido, Remus no me ha querido decir nada de ustedes y yo casi moría por saber de está princesa- Arnold se aferra a Lily, y ella siente que él teme perderla.

-si, bueno igual no podemos salir por mucho tiempo, estamos escondidas, después de que atraparon a Lily ya no podemos andar con tanta seguridad- y Margarita nota la desesperación en los ojos de su amiga, nota el miedo, sabe que debe sacarla de allí, huir lo antes posible.

-pero...-

-lo siento Arnold pero debemos regresar- la rubia toma a Lily del brazo con fuerza logrando que el chico la soltara.

-pero- vuelve a intentar retenerla.

-Lily te mandara una carta cuando pueda, adiós- grita Margarita y el chico queda solo en aquella calle mirando a su novia desaparecer nuevamente.

Pero no es el único que ve como su novia desaparece, de hecho no fue el único que presencio todo aquello, sus ojos vieron con claridad tras sus gafas como su pelirroja besaba a aquel integrante de la orden.

-¡me puedes explicar que mierda fue eso!- el gritó de Margarita la sacó del transe, ya estaban en la plaza del pueblo y ni siquiera sabía como había llegado allí.

-Oh, Dios mío- susurró Lily golpeándose la frente con rabia -...no lo puedo creer, cómo pude olvidarlo, cómo pude olvidarlo- se repetía una y otra vez.

Margarita seguía mirándola buscando, esperando una explicación, ya que si Potter sabía de aquello hasta allí llegaba su paz, hasta allí llegaba toda tregua.

-él, él...soy una estúpida, cómo pude olvidarlo- gritó Lily con exasperación -...y ahora ¿qué hago?-

-pero que mierda hacías besándolo-

-Arnold era mi novio, o es mi novio, ah...no lo sé, me lo pidió cuando aún no tenía nada con James y lo había olvidado, dios mío como le digo que ya no puedo ser su novia- exclamaba Lily mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado para el otro.

Margarita abrió la boca, sus ojos grandes incrédulos miraban a su amiga, la desesperación se notaba de lejos, y es que ni ella misma sabía que podía hacer frente aquel..._olvido_

-si voy y le digo que terminamos me va a pedir explicaciones, me va a preguntar si es por otro...- seguía hablando Lily intentando buscar una respuesta rápidamente -...pero si me escondo como hasta ahora James puede enterarse y no me lo va a perdonar...-

-pero...pero- balbuceaba Margarita intentando ayudar -...dile la verdad-

-¿a quien? ¿a Arnold?- pregunta Lily sabiendo que esa no era opción.

-no a James...dile que apareció un chico y que tú no recordabas...-

-¡estás loca!- se exaspera Lily, se sienta en un banquito de la plaza y se toma la cabeza con ambas manos -...James no puede enterarse, no puede- susurró al recordar como se había puesto el chico por celos y ciertamente le daba pavor volver a enfrentarse a él.

-entonces debes ir con Arnold y cortarlo de una vez- sonaba fácil decirlo pero la pelirroja sabía que no sería nada fácil, que el chico era tan absorbente y manipulador que no lograría terminarlo con un simple _se acabo_ sabía que exigiría respuestas, que hallaría un _porque _

-como fui tan estúpida de olvidarme de eso...- se lamentó Lily, todo se veía derrumbar a su alrededor, toda paz, toda tranquilidad estaba por evaporarse.

-no es tan grave- le sonrió Margarita -...vamos, James no puede recriminarte nada si al final el cornudo aquí es Arnold- bromea la rubia, intenta sacar una sonrisa de su amiga pero no lo logra y no entiende que es lo que tanto le preocupa a Lily.

-James es muy celoso, Mar...- y es lo que la carcome -...no sé lo que sería capaz de hacer si siente que estoy jugando con él-

-pero no estas jugando, sólo no lo recordabas- exclamó Margarita casi con indignación -...no puede hacerte un secándolo por un novio que no veías hace meses-

Lily sonríe de lado, _eso esperaba ella_

o0...0o

_En la incertidumbre una pregunta sobresale entre pensamientos y sentimientos ¿por qué dolía tanto?_

_Esa perforación dentro tuyo, ese vacío permanente que no te da fuerzas, esa soledad en tu alma que te hace querer abandonar esta vida, ese dolor intenso que no sabes de donde viene, que lo produce ni que hacer con ello, no sabes si es lo correcto, no sabes si dices verdades o te hundes en tus propias mentira, ya no puedes ni respirar, todo te ahoga, todo te asfixia, todo te harta, te sobrepasa, no piensas, no actúas, no imaginas, no sueñas, no haces nada, sólo lloras, sólo sufres, sólo piensas en un __por qué_

_Te desesperas hasta tal punto que te da miedo, te compadeces de ti mismo, te adicionas a ese sentimiento, tienes deseos de arrancar todo lo que tienes dentro con tus propias manos y sufres, sufres de una manera inhumana, sufres sólo porque tú quieres sufrir, sólo porque tú no eres capaz de respirar otro aire, sólo porque tú buscas su aire, buscas su camino, lo sigues, lo quieres a tu lado pero simplemente él no esta a tu alcance._

_Y qué ocurre si descubres cual es la verdad, cual es tu verdad, cual es el motivo de tu dolor, qué ocurre cuando sabes que lo necesitas, que ya es tarde, que lo extrañas, que no importa nada sólo estar cerca suyo, sólo poder verlo de vez en cuando, sólo poder contemplarlo, qué ocurre cuando tu cuerpo lo exige a gritos..._

_¿Qué ocurre si ya es demasiado tarde para ti?..._

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, un largo y compasado suspiro, y ahí estaba ella, de pie frente a una puerta de aquel pasillo, dentro de un gran edificio, con sus ojos oscuros mirando el número de la puerta _21_

Lo meditó nuevamente, entre pensamientos su vida pasaba lentamente ante sus ojos, su dolor, su llanto, su desesperación, ese sentimiento de no poder arrancárselo del cuerpo, de no poder olvidar su olor en su piel, en su ser, en su alma...el vacío que él dejaba en su corazón, los estragos causados en su vida.

Su pelo largo, rubio amarrado en una simple cola, su cartera en su mano derecha, su falda corte a medio muslo, su blusa blanca, sus labios rosas, sus ojos negros y sus zapatos nuevos, toda ella temblaba de pies a cabeza frente a aquel apartamento.

Volvió a suspirar y es que por más que quisiera arrepentirse no lograba mover un músculo...levantó su mano temblorosa y golpeó con la mayor fuerza que encontró.

Esperó, oyó como dentro de aquel apartamento alguien se movía con lentitud para corresponder al llamado.

-¿quién?- escucha el grito de Sirius al otro lado de la puerta y se siente desfallecer.

-yo- susurra con suavidad, con un hilo de voz, con el miedo palpable en su respirar.

Y piensa que Sirius no le oye porque sólo hay silencio, él está ahí ella del otro lado separados por una puerta. Y lo ve abrir la puerta con la mayor calma del mundo, el moreno se mantiene lejos aún sujetando la puerta con su mano, y Margarita apoya su cabeza en el marco de la puerta y le observa.

No hay palabras, no hay saludo, sólo tensión, sólo un vacío entre ellos, sólo el recuerdo de días y semanas sin dirigirse la palabra, sin verse ni un pelo.

-no quiero problemas con Remus- dice Sirius rompiendo el largo silencio mirándola fijamente, observándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella le ve, le teme pero siente que lo necesita, y se castiga, se recrimina por desearlo de esa forma, se arrepiente de jugar un juego peligroso, se arrepiente porque simplemente no pudo jugar con Sirius Black.

-yo tampoco- dice ella, susurra, le sigue observando, y sonríe tenuemente -¿me invitaras a pasar?- pregunta sin atreverse a poner un pie dentro de aquel departamento.

-si quieres- suelta Sirius levantando ambos hombros, y sin querer sigue jugando, no lo puede evitar, esta en su ser, él domina, él guía, él gana.

Margarita sonríe mientras observa hacía adentro aún sin atreverse a dar un paso, y demora la causa, la retrasa con la esperanza de arrepentirse a ultimo momento pero sabe que ella no saldrá de allí con las manos vacías, ella fue con su mente clara, con sus objetivos puestos, con su corazón destruido, preparada para la masacre, con el dolor disfrazado, con el llanto olvidado, con la necesidad de terminar de una vez por todas aquel maldito juego de mierda.

Respira lentamente y cruza la barrera, se desplaza lentamente hacía el interior de aquella pequeña habitación con los ojos grises de Sirius clavados en ella.

-¿quieres beber algo?- lo escucha a lo lejos tras el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-una cerveza- pide mientras analiza cada rincón de aquel lujoso departamento.

Sirius camina hacía una puerta que deduce da a la cocina, y ella se sienta en un cómodo sillón de cuero, deja su cartera olvidada y cierra los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿te gusta?- pregunta el moreno y Margarita abre los ojos rápidamente para verlo sentado en el sillón frente de ella y con dos cervezas en su mano.

-muy lindo- susurra, deduciendo que se refería al departamento. Recibe la cerveza que le ofrece Sirius y bebe con lentitud.

-¿me dirás quien te dio mi dirección?- vuelve a preguntar Sirius dándole un sorbo a su botella.

-Peter- responde la chica con una sonrisa traviesa -...es muy ingenuo mi querido amigo-

Sirius también sonríe, sabe que Peter sólo seguía instrucciones suyas -...tendré que hablar con él- miente

Un nuevo silencio, él bebe mientras fija su mirada en la ventana, ella conserva la botella en sus manos y le mira.

-y, ¿me dirás a qué has venido?- él la sorprende, rompe el silencio, adelanta su angustiosa espera.

_A que ha venido, ¿a qué ha venido?..._Margarita se levanta de pronto, deja la botella de cerveza encima de algún mueble y busca su cartera, debe huir lo antes posible, debe salir, escapar, arrancar de sus intenciones, no puede quedarse allí, no debe entregarse a Black, no debe, no puede, no.

Él se levanta, también deja su cerveza olvidada, pero no la detiene, le observa, le ve recorrer el camino hasta la puerta de salida

Pero Margarita se detiene a medio camino, suelta un grito de exasperación y vuelve a voltear para estamparle un beso a Sirius Black que lo deja sin aliento...

**Continuara...**

_by: Mainy_

espero sus Review


	11. la verdad de un reflejo

_**Capitulo XI**__ la verdad de un reflejo_

Los reflejos siempre fueron su fascinación desde el primer día que vio su propia mano reflejada en la bañera, la sensibilidad de cada perspectiva, como el agua era capaz de deformar y desfigurar la hermosa realidad, como una sonrisa pierde sentido o como una lagrima destruye y devasta todo.

Margarita Smith amó el día que vio el hermoso castillo de Hogwarts reflejado en las oscuras aguas del lago, amó cada detalle, cada difusión, cada sombra, cada brillo, todo color y sensibilidad de aquel momento pero odió el día que vio su propia realidad reflejada en el hermoso lago, odio con todo corazón su propio reflejo en aquel lago, lo odio porque pensó que cada reflejo tenía su fantasía pero lo que vio ese día, el ultimo día en la escuela fue la realidad, la eterna realidad, su dolor, su sufrimiento, todo fue reflejado con exactitud con mucha más realidad que su propia realidad, y ella odiaba la realidad, ella odia sentir que su vida era...real

Entrecerró los ojos cuando se posó frente al espejo del baño, respiró hondo y lentamente pasó su mano por los vidrios llenos de vaho. Su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla, el aire caliente, y su rostro blanco como la nieve, sus mejillas rosadas, y sus labios rojos reflejados en aquel espejo con exactitud, esa era su realidad.

"_la sala común repleta de alumnos corriendo de un lado a otro, guardando sus cosas, buscando otras tantas, otros conversando haciendo planes para el verano y sus amigas disfrutando de su ultima tarde en Hogwarts._

_-¿qué ocurre Mar?- pregunta una chica que esta al lado de la rubia._

_Margarita suspiró largamente y mirando el cielo claro por las ventanas de la sala común se puso de pie -...debo hacerlo- susurró lentamente como tratando de convencerse a ella misma._

_-May...- llamó Lily mirándola con preocupación a su otro lado._

_-es un error que quiero cometer- soltó la rubia dejando a sus amigas bastantes confundidas pero ella ya no escuchó nada más, recorrió la sala común a grandes zancadas hacía el retrato de la dama gorda_

_Los pasillos los recorrió uno a uno, en verdad no sabía a donde iba, pero lo que si sabía era que lo encontraría tarde o temprano. _

Salió a los terrenos y ahí lo vio junto a sus amigos, jugando en el lago, charlando, riendo...

_Sabía que tenía novia, sabía que él había jugado con ella, que la había utilizado para sacarle celos a la Slytherin, que su corazón se encontraba hecho pedacitos. Pero no lo pudo evitar y ella era así, cuando sabía que debía huir no lo hacía sino que iba por más peligro, por más sufrimiento, iba a ser lastimada y ella lo sabía, ella lo quería._

_Lo miró desde las puertas de robles con algo de temor, con el corazón latiendo a mil, con ese remordimiento de algo que estas por hacer, con ese nudo en su estomago, con esa orden de su cuerpo, lo miró fijamente sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, lo miró y se sorprendió cuando los ojos de él se encontraron con los suyos...y se asustó porque su mirada era clara, tan clara que él se levantaba de donde estaba y comenzaba a caminar hacía ella con una mirada extraña que nunca había visto en él._

Corrió de vuelta por los pasillos sintiendo los ecos de sus pasos y los de él, corrió porque descubrió que el pánico comenzaba a inundarla y la mente se le nublaba de sólo saber que él venía tras de ella, corría pero con la clara intención de ser alcanzada.

Y si alguien supiera lo que estaba intentando hacer, si alguien llegaba a enterarse...el sol seguía iluminando gran parte de los pasillos que ella recorría, pasillos desiertos, pasillos que dirigían a una sola parte, tortuosos pasillos, pasillos donde el solo eco de sus pasos y sus respiraciones eran escuchados

Pero se detuvo de pronto, miró hacía atrás y no lo vio, esperó a que apareciera pero él ya no la seguía"

Seguía de pie frente al espejo, contemplándose, pensando, recordando. Y ahora que él había vuelto a su vida, el pasado comenzaba a rondar por su cabeza y ella perdía el rumbo, la noción de lo que es real y lo que es un juego.

Abandonó el baño aún con sus pensamientos rondando su cabeza, aún con las sensaciones a flor de pie, recordando cada momento como si fuese ayer.

Se encontró de frente con la fría habitación, con un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, con esa impresión de estar donde no debería estar.

La cama deshecha, blanca tan blanca al igual que su piel, y la suavidad de la seda cubrían el cuerpo de aquel moreno que mortificaba sus pensamientos.

No quería hacer ruido alguno, no quería que él despertara y la viera allí, no quería ser victima de nuevos remordimientos, ella quería dejar todo atrás, desaparecer, arrepentirse el resto de su vida...pero seguía allí queriendo caer nuevamente en la tentación, sabiendo que caería nuevamente en la tentación, tarde o temprano estaría nuevamente en sus brazos y eso le desesperaba.

La ropa de ambos desparramadas por el suelo, su integridad por el piso, y para que decir como la carcomía lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación.

Y ella aún no se atrevía a huir, no se atrevía a desaparecer porque no quería volver a la realidad, no quería enfrentarse a ella misma, no quería reconocer que su corazón dio un fuerte latido esa noche, no quería y no podía reconocer que aún lo amaba.

El juego había acabado...

"se desesperó al no encontrarlo, al no verlo, al descubrir que no había salido como ella quería, y se enfureció porque ella quería hacerlo quería hacerlo ya, en ese momento, quería hacerlo sin importar nada, quería cometer ese error, lo quería cometer con toda su alma y no sabía como detener ese sentimiento que la impulsaba hacia él.

Caminó por el pasillo nuevamente sin volver atrás, con una frustración enorme y con esa sensación de no reconocerse, con ese miedo de no poder controlar lo que su cuerpo exigía.

Recorrió el pasillo lentamente mirando de vez en cuando hacía atrás pensando que él podía aparecer en cualquier momento, pero no fue así, ya no existía el eco, sólo el silencio.

-no juegues con fuego...- una voz masculina la sobresaltó y al mirar al frente lo descubrió con esa expresión de antes -...que te puedes quemar-

Y ella no hizo más que lanzar una sonrisa de burla y salir corriendo nuevamente. Estaba jugando su juego y la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas mientras Sirius Black volvió a correr tras ella.

_Su respiración agitada por el trote, su sonrisa nacía de sus labios con diversión y su destino estaba cerca._

_-¡Black!- lo llamó a los gritos mientras seguía corriendo _

_Pero el chico no respondió y ella se detuvo para mirarlo...su cuerpo azotó la pared de piedra de ese desierto corredor, sus manos sujetadas fuertemente sobre su cabeza y él cuerpo de él apretado al suyo casi quitándole la respiración._

_-¿te gusta jugar, ¿no??- siseó él sobre los labios de Margarita y sin dejarla responder la beso bruscamente. _

_Con desesperación Margarita buscó los labios de él, le beso, le correspondió, siguió jugando el juego, pero ese era su juego._

_De una patada en las partes bajas lo sacó de encima suyo haciéndolo retroceder un poco para ella poder escapar._

_Sirius aúllo de dolor y Margarita sonrió con maldad -...el fuego me excita- le dijo agachándose para verle mejor, Sirius volvió a gruñirle mientras ella sonreía con ganas"_

No sabía que hora era ni en que día estaban, ella no lograba volver a la realidad, seguía en aquélla habitación vistiéndose lentamente, recolectando su ropa, mirando de vez en cuando al muchacho moreno que dormía placidamente sobre la cama de la habitación, esperando a que no se despertara...

-buenos días- escuchó el suave susurro de la voz masculina, de esa voz que tanto temía escuchar en esos momentos.

Margarita lo miró lentamente intentando evitar ese rubor en sus mejillas que le provocó el simple hecho de escuchar la voz de él.

-buenos días- contestó volviendo a su tarea de vestirse rápidamente.

"_aquel susurro -...el fuego me excita...- recorría el corredor del pasillo haciendo eco, mientras ahora unos lentos pasos se oían alrededor._

_Margarita suspiró con decisión antes de llegar a la puerta de la sala multipropósito, miró hacía atrás y vio a Sirius Black caminando tras ella, confundido, realmente extrañado por su comportamiento, e incluso con miedo pero él nunca como buen Gryffindor que era, nunca escaparía._

_La puerta se abrió para dejar ver aquella oscuridad atrayente, ella entró sin pensarlo cerrando de un portazo._

_Sirius entró a la sala multipropósito sin dudarlo, intuyendo o más bien sabiendo a lo que entraría pero ese por qué le tenía bastante nervioso._

_Porque a pesar de él saber que aquella chica estaba destruida por su culpa, a pesar de ser conciente que él ya no era el mismo de antes, necesitaba saber el por qué de aquella inesperada mirada._

_Porque fue esa mirada la que lo guío hasta allí, esa curiosidad de saber por qué ella lo buscaba...pero ahora no entendía, no razonaba, no podía comprender que buscaba ella, que pretendía ella con todo eso, por qué ella se entregaría a él después de acabar con todo cariño e incluso con todo el respeto que ella alguna vez le tuvo._

_La puerta se abrió a su paso y lo primero que vio fue la oscuridad, entró con la varita en mano ante su propia inseguridad y vio el reflejo de aquellos ojos frente a él, a gran distancia._

_La puerta se cerró cuando dio ambos pasos hacía dentro de la habitación y supo que no había vuelta atrás._

_No podía ver nada, ni siquiera sombras, ni siquiera a ella, ni siquiera a él, no se atrevió a avanzar en la oscuridad, no se atrevió a hablar, no quiso moverse, ni tampoco quería respirar...ese momento de silencio y oscuridad lo tenía fuera de toda realidad_

_-lumus...- dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible mientras la luz que emano la varita le permitió una amplia vista de aquélla habitación...no había ventanas, sólo almohadas, muchas almohadas, una cama y..._

_Margarita lo miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación con varita en mano y apuntándolo"_

Terminó de ponerse los zapatos justo al tiempo que Sirius se levantaba de la cama para impedir que se fuera.

Y ella quería huir, huir lo más rápido posible antes de que esa fortaleza que se armó en esos minutos desapareciera con el simple roce de sus labios.

-¿dónde vas?- pregunta él alcanzando a taparle la puerta mientras Margarita con inseguridad se hace a un lado temiendo el sencillo roce.

-hazte a un lado Black- dice con un poco de temor mientras él sonríe con superioridad.

-¿Black?- pregunta con diversión desnudándola con la mirada y Margarita siente un escalofrío recorrerle de la cabeza a los pies, estaba destinada a ser débil frente a él

"_fueron sólo segundos en los que él alcanzó a procesar aquella información, o aquella visión, luego de un fuerte Expelliarmus su propia varita voló por la pequeña habitación mientras la oscuridad volvía a envolverlos a ambos._

_-¿a que juegas?- preguntó furioso, sintiéndose débil, perdiendo el poder de la situación._

_-a tu juego Black- el susurro en su oído lo sobresalto, no supo en que momento la rubia se había acercado, estaba tan indefenso en aquella oscuridad que todo lo confundía -...o a mi juego tal vez, no lo sé- se atrevió a jugar ella mientras daba vueltas alrededor de él_

_-espero que no te quemes- masculló él perdiendo la paciencia._

_-me han dicho que eres un experto Black...podrías enseñarme tus estrategias- sonrió ella en la oscuridad mientras se detenía en la espalda del chico._

_-¿experto en qué?- preguntó Sirius _

_-en jugar con fuego- contestó Margarita recorriendo la espalda del chico con un suave roce de su mano -...es tu especialidad, ¿no?-_

_Sirius en un rápido movimiento agarró la mano de ella y la atrajo hacia él con brusquedad_

_-juguemos entonces- siseó él en los labios de margarita"_

-el juego se terminó Black, ahora déjame salir- dijo Margarita con decisión armándose de valor para empujar a Sirius de su paso.

-vamos, bonita, aún tenemos mucha diversión por delante-

"_Margarita se vio atrapada por los labios de Sirius, pero no se quejó en lo absoluto cuando el comenzó a acariciarla sobre la ropa...ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por las manos de él, por los labios de él, por el fuego que comenzaba a sentir, que comenzaba a arderle._

_-pensé que Sirius Black por fin se había enamorado, pero me equivoque- susurró cuando Sirius se perdía en su cuello._

_-¿a qué te refieres?- saltó el chico separándose de ella como si quemara._

_El silencio volvió a reinar mientras el contacto se perdía en la oscuridad._

_-no te atrevas a jugar conmigo Smith- bramó Sirius cuando se percato que no veía nada en tanta oscuridad._

_Pero un ligero tirón de su camisa le guió hasta algún lugar en esa habitación._

_-tranquilo, de mi boca no saldrá nada de lo que ocurra aquí- se escuchó el ronroneó de la voz femenina y Sirius se estremeció._

_Por primera vez temió, temió porque no sabía lo que ocurría ni lo que ocurriría, temió porque nunca le gusto la oscuridad, y menos esa oscuridad, temió por lo incierto, por lo desconocido, porque se encontró disfrutando de ello, temió porque Jeannette salía de su mente con el simple suspiro de la chica que tenía delante._

_Margarita tampoco podía ver nada, sólo se dejaba llevar por su instinto, y ese era su plan porque sabía que nunca se hubiese atrevido a hacer lo que haría ahora si los ojos tan penetrantes de Sirius le observaban._

_Sirius no supo en que momento se vio arrastrado hasta la cama que había en la habitación, no supo como había vuelto a atrapar los labios de ella, no supo por qué sus manos viajaban hasta el cuerpo de ella y la buscaban con lentitud entre la oscuridad, no entendía como había llegado a recostarse sobre ella y a desnudarla con total delicadeza, que él nunca, nunca había utilizado antes, simplemente no entendía porque sus ojos estaban cerrados buscándola entre la oscuridad, disfrutando ese momento como nunca antes"_

-Sirius déjame salir de una maldita vez- gritó Margarita molesta y más que molesta confundida, llena de sentimientos encontrados, con un nudo en la garganta, y sentía esa necesidad de llorar, llorar hasta no poder más.

-hey tranquila- le susurró Sirius algo extrañado de la reacción de la chica.

-sólo déjame salir- volvió a suplicar Margarita con la voz crispada.

-ni que halla sido tan malo lo de anoche- sonrió Sirius tratando de tranquilizar las cosas pero fue peor, Margarita comenzó a golpearlo mientras intentaba hacerlo a un lado y ya no se había aguantado más, la impotencia que comenzó a sentir la sobrepaso y miles de lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos -...hey preciosa qué ocurre- se sorprendió Sirius

-no me toques- le detuvo Margarita al ver que él la iba a abrazar.

"_Margarita mantenía los ojos cerrados y apretados mientras las manos de Sirius delineaban su silueta, sus manos empuñadas y su cuerpo un poco tenso al verse completamente desnuda en los brazos de él._

_-vamos relájate- le había susurrado Sirius en su oído y ella suspiró nerviosa. No sabía de donde había salido ese Sirius, no sabía en que momento aquel Sirius prepotente había quedado olvidado para dar paso a un Sirius totalmente dulce, incluso ni él mismo sabía porque esas palabras -...si no quieres podemos detenernos aquí-_

_Margarita abrió los ojos de golpe para sólo ver la oscuridad, pensando que eso sólo era un sueño, pero no, ella había guiado al chico hasta allí, ella había estado dispuesta a esto, pero nunca creyó que fuese tan difícil sobretodo porque estaba completamente segura que Sirius la tomaría sin preámbulos y la dejaría botada ahí, y si que era masoquista porque ella deseaba esa ultima desilusión, deseaba sentirse usada completamente, pero, pero...pero él le besaba tan tiernamente, él le conocía sin apuros, le respetaba como todo un caballero, él, él..._

_-Margarita...- volvió a susurrar buscando una respuesta y la chica lo abrazó con fuerzas, aferrándose a ese nuevo Sirius, con ese Sirius que soñó conocer algún día._

_-no te detengas...- balbuceó aún con cierto temor._

_-¿estás segura?- le preguntó Sirius acunándola con sus brazos._

_-si...quiero hacerlo- susurró Margarita, su primera vez sería con Sirius Black"_

Margarita comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras intentaba en vano dejar de llorar, Sirius la miraba preocupado y ella con enojo porque aún no se apartaba de la puerta para dejarla ir.

-antes debes explicarme que ocurre, porque yo no te hice nada para que te pongas de ese modo, te recuerdo que fue con tu consentimiento y...-

-¡sólo cállate y déjame ir!- le había interrumpido Margarita esta vez rabiosa -...si quieres oír que lo de anoche fue estupendo...fue realmente inolvidable- soltó con sarcasmo mientras desafiaba a Sirius con la mirada -...pero el juego ya termino-

Sirius se acercó a ella con rapidez y la sujetó de un brazo con brusquedad.

-me resultaste más fácil de lo que pensé- siseó el chico con los dientes apretados -...pensé en darte algunos días, dejar que soñaras un poco, digo, para que no te sintieras usada, pero si tú lo quieres así- la soltó con la misma brusquedad de siempre.

Margarita lo miró con odio y tras darle una merecida cachetada se marchó con su dignidad por el suelo.

o0...0o

Lily caminaba por la desierta calle, alejándose de la mirada triste de su ahora ex novio, de unos ojos azules llenos de interrogantes, de dolor, de desilusión.

Ella sólo había susurrado un _lo siento, me enamore de otro_ y se había marchado, él chico no habló, no preguntó, sólo asintió, y es que llevar meses sin verla ni saber de ella le había hecho suponer que ya la había perdido, aunque dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

El suspiro que soltó Lily cuando desapareció de aquella calle, frente a él, fue de alivio, soltó toda esa angustia que había guardado durante ese tiempo.

-adiós Arnold, lo siento- había susurrado y aunque el chico no pudo escucharle ella se sintió conforme, tranquila, había hecho lo correcto, había ido con la verdad, ahora podía respirar con libertad, amar en libertad, entregarse en libertad.

Y era peligroso, lo sabía, amar a ese hombre era lo más peligroso que podía hacer en ese momento pero no se arrepentía, no lo dudaba, ni lo pensaba, ella simplemente soñaba, amaba.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la mansión supo que algo no andaba bien, Margarita bajaba la escalera con una gran maleta y caminaba directo a la puerta.

-¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó cuando ella se paró frente suyo.

-Lily, debemos irnos- susurró la rubia lo más bajito que pudo -...ahora-

-¿qué haces con mi maleta?- vuelve a preguntar Lily sin entender absolutamente nada.

-no puedo explicarte ahora, debemos irnos, ¡Ya!- intenta arrastrarla con la mano que tiene libre pero la pelirroja no se ira sin explicaciones.

Empuja a su amiga y camina con decisión al comedor, pero lo que vio le sorprendió...James tenía un ligero corte en la ceja que le sangraba mientras apuntaba con su varita a Remus quien al parecer tenía un corte en su rodilla derecha y también tenía su varita en alto apuntando a su amigo. Ambos parecían haberse enfrentado a la peor batalla mientras se observaban con detenimiento.

-¿qué...?- intenta preguntar pero Margarita se interpone y saca su varita protegiéndola del rápido ataque de James.

-no quiero que vuelvas a pisar mi casa sangre sucia- sisea James y Lily siente miles de agujas enterrarse en su pecho, le duele, le sangra y le lastima.

-James...- susurra con incredulidad a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Lily sólo vete con Mar, de ahí las alcanzo- brama Remus -...no es tiempo de preguntas-

-si, vete antes de que acabe con tu vida de una vez por todas- James vuelve a herirla gravemente, le arranca la piel con cada palabra.

-pero...- solloza, le mira pero no lo reconoce, él no es su James, y ve que su peor pesadilla se vuelve realidad.

-vamos Lily- Margarita está de pie delante de ella tapándole la posibilidad a James de atacarla, tres varitas enfrentadas en aquel lugar y ella aún piensa que eso es una pesadilla.

-no me iré- grita Lily, saca a Margarita de su paso y pretende enfrentar a James. Un haz de luz va directo a su pecho porque sin perder segundos James le había atacado.

-no jodas James, ya hablamos de esto- masculla Remus al detener a James con su propia varita.

Lily está en shock, llora sin poder controlarse, sin entender que está ocurriendo, sin comprender, sin imaginarse porque James está actuando de ese modo.

-por favor- solloza -...no me hagas esto- James no le mira, desafía a Remus con la mirada, le ordena que la saque de su vista lo antes posible, delata que en cualquier momento cometerá una locura, que ya no razona, ya no perdona, él volvió a ser el de siempre.

-sácala de aquí, o terminare lo que empecé un día- advierte James escuchando como Lily cae hecha una mar de lagrimas al suelo, y es que su frágil cuerpo no aguanto más, se derrumbo ante tanto dolor, ante tal verdad...todo parecía acabar.

Margarita se acerca a ella aún con su varita en alto -...vamos Lily, debemos regresar a casa- le susurra mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

Lily se abraza a su amiga con la esperanza de que ella le sacara todo eso que sentía, que no la dejaba respirar, que le estaba hundiendo en un vacío, en un dolor inimaginable. Y rompe en llanto, llora como nunca lo hizo antes, llora sin importar que Remus este presente, sin importar que el hombre que se había burlado de ella lo disfrutara, ella llora porque no encuentra mejor manera de soltar eso que le presiona en su interior.

-tranquila- intenta consolarla Margarita mientras James y Remus siguen su lucha de miradas, su desafió de palabras sin pronunciar -...no podías evitarlo, él seguirá siendo un enemigo y tarde o temprano debía elegir que camino seguir-

-¡Váyanse!- exige James furioso, mira a Margarita quien le devuelve una mirada desafiante, y mira a Lily sollozando nuevamente en silencio -¡Fuera!-

-James basta- lo calla Remus dolido, decepcionado y comprensivo -...déjalas fuera de esto, yo fui el culpable-

-se rieron lo suficiente, se aprovecharon de mi debilidad, pero ya no más...ustedes pueden irse a la misma mierda, que los maten me da igual, yo quiero mi vida como era antes, antes de que ustedes aparecieran- James brama con furia, con rencor, con un dolor que Lily no entendió, que ella no logró descifrar.

-Mar, saca a Lily de aquí- habló Remus -¡Ahora!- le apresura y Margarita siente como todo el peso de su amiga cae en ella, le sujeta con ambos brazos, le ve desmayarse ante sus ojos...

Margarita grita, Remus corre a ayudarla, James le observa con los puños apretados intentando reprimir las ganas de ir a socorrerla.

-volveré a hablar contigo James- dice Remus mientras alza a Lily en sus brazos con el mayor cuidado del mundo y se va con Margarita tras él.

No la volvería a ver más, o eso esperaba...

o0...0o

-Lily ya no llores más- Margarita estaba acariciando el largo cabello de su amiga, intentando consolarla, apoyarla, darle un consuelo, pero era inevitable, Lily lloraba y lloraba y no paraba de llorar mientras susurraba el nombre del moreno entre lágrimas.

-¿por qué me hace esto?, ¿por qué no se cansa de lastimarme?, ¿por qué siempre se ríe de mi?, ¿por qué soy tan ingenua?- Lily se hacía miles de preguntas, preguntas sin respuestas, preguntas que ambas compartían y que ninguna lograría responder.

-porque James Potter es un mortífago, porque esta en su sangre, porque tu sabías que era peligroso y no te detuviste, porque...porque nunca lograras evitarlo, lo amas con toda tu alma y te entregarías a él mil veces si fuese necesario-

Y Lily vuelve a llorar -...duele demasiado- solloza estrujando la almohada que tiene entre las manos.

-claro que duele, y claro que va a seguir doliendo Lily, tú aún lo amas- dice Margarita y a ella le duele también ver como su amiga sufre por un hombre que la daña constantemente -...pero debes dejar de pensar, intentar olvidar, debes olvidarlo nuevamente- Lily ahoga su llanto con la almohada mientras Margarita le habla -...no puedes dejarte caer en una depresión como la otra vez, no de nuevo Lily, él no lo merece, nunca lo mereció y menos después de lo de ayer-

-¡Pero qué quieres que haga!- exclama la pelirroja incorporándose levemente en la cama para mirar a su amiga a los ojos -¿cómo lo hago si nunca pude?- susurró -...nunca pude olvidarlo-

Margarita miró los enrojecidos e hinchados ojos de su amiga, la miró con compasión, con comprensión, con total entendimiento, porque ella sabía de cierto modo lo que sentía su amiga o alguna vez sintió lo mismo, o estaba sintiendo algo parecido en ese momento.

-no sé como se puede olvidar Lily, pero si se como puedes intentarlo- confiesa con la mirada gacha y Lily alza una ceja ante la actitud de su amiga.

-¿qué ocurrió entre Sirius y tú?- pregunta sin esperar un segundo, lo vio en su mirada, en sus gestos, en ese sonrojo de sus mejillas -¿qué te hizo Black?-

-termine el juego- suspira como respuesta, con humillación, con resignación.

-¿qué terminaste qué?- la interroga Lily sorprendida

-me acosté con él- dice Margarita aún con la mirada baja, con una sonrisa torcida asomándose de sus labios.

-bien- suelta Lily levantándose de la cama algo ofuscada por la confesión de su amiga -...entonces ambos se rieron de nosotras, se burlaron como quisieron- estalló en reproches -...ahora me queda todo muy claro, no fuimos más que un desafió para ellos, una nueva apuesta, ¡MIERDA!- gritó hecha una furia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¿qué tratas de insinuar?- pregunta Margarita con un hilo de voz.

-no insinúo nada, lo afirmo, Potter y Black se rieron de nosotras, está más que claro, o cómo explicas que luego que Black consiguió meterte en su cama, James...bueno James me echo de su casa- Lily miró a su amiga con la total seguridad de sus palabras mientras Margarita no podía creer lo que su amiga decía -...pero esto no se quedara así May, no se quedara así, Jam...Potter me las pagara, se volvió a burlar de mi, pero ya no seré la tonta ingenua de antes-

-Lily no creo que sea así...-

-¡Claro que es así!- la calló la pelirroja con agresividad -...y ya sé como me vengare de ese estúpido-

-pero...- intentó detenerla su amiga pero Lily ya había abandonado la habitación dejando atrás todo el llanto -...por lo menos dejo de llorar- se dijo Margarita mientras iba tras Lily y Remus para que la ayudara o mejor no porque tendría que contarle toda la verdad y...

-¿qué, qué?...- ese era Remus mirando a Lily con la ceja alzada -¡estás loca!-

-no estoy loca, te digo que quiero ir a esa misión, ya me siento mejor- sonrió Lily y Margarita negó con la cabeza.

-Lily, llevamos meses preparándonos para asistir a esta importante y peligrosa misión, te olvidas que no es un juego- dijo Remus recalcando lo Importante que era.

-sé que son importantes Remus por lo mismo quiero participar, y sabes que en un mes puedo aprenderme todos los procedimientos- reclamó Lily mientras Remus la miraba con nerviosismo y el repentino interés de Lily le daba algo de miedo, ¿qué estará planeando hacer? -¿y?- insistió Lily haciendo pucheros.

Remus pareció pensarlo y luego asintió levemente.

Lily sonrió con suficiencia, ahora empezaría su venganza y nadie podría detenerla.

o0...0o

-ya te lo dije Remus, no quiero hablar más de ese tema y si sigues insistiendo tendré que echarte también de mi casa- James había sido claro y cortante, no hablaría más de Lily.

-está bien, pero sólo piensa en lo que te dije el otro día- insistió Remus por ultima vez.

-no tengo nada que pensar- bufó James con impaciencia -...ya está todo claro, no la quiero en mi casa y punto-

-¡hey chicos he llegado!- los interrumpió Sirius que abrió la puerta de par en par para dejar ver su persona, bastante desarreglado.

-ya vimos- se rió Peter quien había estado escuchando la conversación de James y Remus en silencio.

-llegas tarde- le reclamó James mientras le señalaba que se sentara al lado de él.

-y algo te paso por encima- señaló Remus al ver el mal estado en que venía su amigo.

-vamos Remus que conociéndolo sólo llega tarde por una razón...- siguió burlándose Peter mientras veía como su amigo intentaba arreglarse la camisa mal abotonada disimuladamente.

-una chica- completó Remus riendo junto a Peter.

-y que no ves el chupón que lleva en el cuello- continuó Peter

-ya basta- se hartó Sirius tapando el evidente chupón que tenía en el cuello -...envidiosos, sólo hablan porque no tienen una fiera con quien salir-

-Remus tiene a Lily y Margarita y esas si que son fieras- rió Peter pero se calló de inmediato al ver la expresión de todos sus amigos -...vamos que sólo era una broma-

James miraba el suelo con interés mientras Sirius fulminó a Remus con la mirada.

-¿podemos empezar la reunión de una vez?- interrumpió James el incomodo silencio que se formo mientras Sirius aún asesinaba a su amigo con la mirada.

-si porque yo quiero saber quien le hizo ese chupón a Sirius- exclamó Peter emocionado -...Vamos dinos quien fue-

-mañana la conocerán- dijo el moreno cortante.

Peter lo miró sorprendido al igual que sus dos amigos -...nos la presentaras, ¿a una chica?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-vamos Black no bromees- dijo James algo aburrido con todo ello.

-eh, yo no bromeo, mañana se las presentare- dijo el chico ofendido.

-siempre soñé con el día que Sirius Black nos presentara una chica- habló Remus con evidente muestra de exageración -...tan formal es la cosa, te atrapó tan luego-

Y Sirius sonrió con diversión -...vamos chicos, claro que no, sólo me la encontré hace unos días y, bueno diremos que la pasión fluyo con espontaneidad-

Todos rieron con ese comentario mientras pensaban que Sirius nunca cambiaría

-estaré esperando para saber quien es la fiera que te dejo en ese estado Sirius- sonrió Peter riendo con sus amigos.

-pero estamos aquí para otra cosa- habló James cuando dejo de reír de Sirius -...mañana es un día importante-

-el día en que te haces más viejo- rió Sirius pegándole un codazo a James quien no se lo tomó muy chistoso y le calló con una sola mirada.

-no sólo eso idiota- masculló, últimamente su humor era casi insoportable -...mañana debemos comprobarle a Voldemort que Peter esta de su lado y que es importante para nuestras filas- dice sin querer perder tiempo en más estupideces -...así que debemos afinar los últimos detalles para que todo salga bien-

-si porque yo aún insisto en que Peter debe demostrar que es capaz de traer a casi toda la orden aquí, así Voldemort se dará cuenta que Peter si tiene influencia sobre nosotros- comentó Remus mirando a James de reojo -...Si los invitados que queremos ven que Peter fue capaz de traer a la orden a la casa de un mortífago tendremos ganado la primera batalla-

-pero eso es una locura, no puedo ponerlos en peligro a todos- exclama Peter con miedo en su mirada, con miedo de que vuelvan a lastimar a los suyos -...esta casa estará llena de aliados al señor tenebroso y gente importante como pueden querer que toda la orden venga hasta acá y si...-

-no te preocupes Peter, se supone que nadie sabe que yo soy un mortífago, los invitados vienen porque el apellido Potter aún es de gran influencia...los mortífagos que vendrán sólo lo harán para observar, para disimular- James mira a Sirius buscando apoyo para tranquilizar a Peter -...no hay de que preocuparse, de lo que hay que preocuparse ahora es de la seguridad, no puedo permitir que todos conozcan la dirección de mi casa, no puedo darme el lujo de sacar las barreras que me protegen, más de doscientas personas vendrán mañana y aunque se que nadie se atreverá a provocar conflictos, puede que alguien use la oportunidad para ver mis debilidades, no creo que sea buena idea dejarlos entrar a mi casa...-

-pero James las invitaciones están hechas, ya no hay vuelta atrás- lo detiene Sirius con aplomo -...es imposible detener la fiesta, a parte las chicas que invite ya están confirmadas-

James le mira con una ceja alzada sin poder creer que su amigo siguiese con esa estúpida idea de la torta gigante -¿chicas?- susurra a punto de perder toda la paciencia y el poco humor que le iba quedando.

-si, bueno, chicas, chicas- dice el moreno como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-y me puedes explicar cómo le explicare a mis invitados que en una fiesta de gala hay putas ofreciéndose- grita colérico -...no Sirius, tú no tienes arreglo, te advertí...-

-eh, que las chicas son para después de la fiesta- sonríe Sirius -...ya sabes la fiesta que solo tú, Remus, Peter y yo estaremos, vamos que va a ser divertido-

-tú te olvidas para que es la vendita fiesta- brama James levantándose del asiento con brusquedad mientras va hacia la ventana y mira buscando algo de paciencia -...tú crees que yo hubiese accedido a esta barbaridad de llenar mi casa por pura diversión- dice un poco más calmado cuando voltea a ver a sus amigos -..pues no, no me gusta la idea ni un poquito y menos que gente desconocida venga a intrusear mis cosas, así que haz el favor de dejar esas ideas locas que tienes de una fiesta personal-

-bueno yo decía...- susurra Sirius haciéndose el ofendido -...no importa haré una en mi departamento y no te invitare- dice con voz de reproche.

-James calma ¿si?...está todo arreglado para que salga bien, no debes preocuparte por lo demás y en cuanto a la seguridad Dumbledore se encargara de que tú dirección no sea descifrada- intenta tranquilizarlo Remus pero James hace una mueca de asco al escuchar el apellido de su antiguo director -...sólo confía en mi- se apresuró a decir Remus antes de que su amigo empezase a gritar nuevamente contra el anciano.

-¿Dumbledore vendrá?- se atreve a preguntar Sirius mientras el ambiente se tensa, Peter mira a James que aún está apoyado en la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-no, dice que no vendrá, que si se presenta en la fiesta puede que Voldemort se de cuenta de la verdad- contesta Remus mirando a Sirius quien asiente con un gesto de tranquilidad y no sé porque pero Remus creyó ver miedo en los ojos de su amigo, miedo de volver a enfrentarse a Dumbledore cara a cara nuevamente.

-¿y cual es el plan principal?- vuelve a preguntar Sirius

-la gracia es hacer creer que todo es normal, Peter debe intentar aparentar que es una persona importante dentro de la orden frente a todos- Peter mira a Remus cuando este le nombra y es que él también muere de miedo de que llegue aquel momento -...Peter- susurra Remus mirándole con atención -...sólo debes comportante con naturalidad, conversar con todos los de la orden animadamente, pero sólo con los integrantes de la orden, y claro el hecho de que quede claro que James y tú vuelven a ser amigos es lo más importante, Voldemort sabrá perfectamente lo que pase en esta fiesta porque los peces gordos, como Bellatrix, Snape, Malfoy, entre otros de los que tú sabes...- el chico asintió con frenetismo, ese mismo día James le había dado una lista de todos los mortífagos que estaban encargados de vigilarlo -...bueno ellos están observándote y evaluándote cualquier señal o error nos costara muy caro, ellos son los que deben creer que tú nos tienes a todos bajo control que todos confiamos en ti plenamente, ¿de acuerdo?- termina Remus sintiendo que la garganta se le secaba y es que se estaban arriesgando más que sus vidas.

-totalmente- señala Peter con total confianza -...veras que no fallare Remus- sonríe

-bien, pero que tomaremos, esta conversación me esta aburriendo- y Sirius se levanta en busca de algo fuerte para beber, lo necesita para el día de mañana.

o0...0o

-Lily no quiero que provoques un encuentro, no quiero peleas en medio de la fiesta sabes perfectamente que el pellejo de Peter esta en juego, logre que James las dejara entrar esta noche pero no lo provoques por favor- insistía Remus por décima vez mientras esperaban a Margarita en la sala de la casa de la chica.

-bien Remus entendí- exclamó Lily con fastidio -...y no sé que problema tiene tu amigo conmigo...bueno a parte de lo que me dijiste de que se sentía usado, que le mentiste y bla, bla, bla- dijo Lily antes de que Remus le fuese a explicar la misma mentira otra vez porque ella sabía perfectamente que esa historia de que James no sabía que el pacto de sangre que había hecho con Remus se había destruido cuando ella abandono la casa, eran todas mentiras.

_Puras mentiras_ pensó con aburrimiento, James Potter fue un maldito canalla que no quiso decirle a su amigo que se había burlado de ella, que había jugado a quien se lleva a la amiga a la cama primero, y más mierda, y lo peor de todos es que aún no podía vengarse, pero faltaba poco, muy poco, sólo debía aguantar esa noche y James Potter quedaría destruido, le pegaría en la parte que más le dolía, Sirius Black...

-y no temas...- señaló Remus cuando Lily se sentó con pesadez en el sillón -...me prometió que no te haría daño si yo estaba presente-

-sólo cállate Remus, que tú amigo es una mierda y por favor no lo nombres- bufó Lily cansada con lo mismo.

-si, pero no lo provoques...-

-¡Ya lo sé!- grita Lily está vez si que se cabreo.

-eso es bueno- Lily alzo sus ojos al cielo, mientras Remus le mira con disculpa -...ah, y no te lo había dicho pero estas hermosa-

-intenta arreglarlo Remus- sonrió ella -...pero gracias-

-estoy lista- llega Margarita al comedor y sonríe al ver las caras de su amigos

-creí que te esperaríamos una hora más- exclamó Lily levantándose del sillón -...que envejecería esperándote-

-no seas exagerada, sólo tuve que darle unos retoques al vestido que me quedo algo grande- se excusó la rubia mientras caminaba hasta sus amigos y tocaba la pulsera que tenía Remus entre sus manos.

-y como quieres que no te quede grande si últimamente no comes nada- le reta Lily.

-sólo quedan cinco minutos así que no peleen- les detiene Remus sabiendo lo que seguía a continuación por parte de ambas y es que esa pelea era más que conocida para él.

Lily toma la pulsera también esperando a ser transportada hasta los jardines de la mansión Potter junto a sus amigos.

-espero que mi vestido no se arruine- señala algo fastidiada con todo mientras observa su largo vestido negro caer delicadamente en forma natural por sus caderas -¿a que me veo bonita?- sonríe mirando a Margarita quien sonríe con diversión.

-si- dice la chica al ver que Lily se había arreglado con claras intenciones esa noche, y su descarado escote en su espalda lo confirmaba.

-¿crees que a Arnold le guste?- pregunta a su amiga nuevamente y Margarita no puede dejar de reír y es que la cara de Remus de sentirse apartado de la conversación y la intención de Lily de camuflar su verdadera pregunta.

-si, claro que le gustara- susurra con diversión, esa noche sería muy divertida para Lily, pensó mientras ese vértigo ya conocido comienza y sabe que llegó el momento de enfrentar todo, porque en sólo segundos pisaría la casa de Potter nuevamente.

**Continuara...**

_by: Mainy_

Creo que James se estaba volviendo muy bueno para mi gusto... (Sonrisas malvadas)

Prometo que vendrán más sorpresas pero paciencia, el próximo capitulo se demorara un tiempo porque debo aclarar algunas ideas. En fin…

Espero que les haya gustado...


	12. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Capitulo XII** Feliz cumpleaños

Su largo vestido tan blanco como la luna que resplandecía en lo alto, tan suave como la ceda pura, tan sencillo y a la vez tan perfecto para ella, y no lo notaba pero los ojos azul cielo de su ex novio no podían dejar de seguirla por todo el salón principal, sus bucles caían sobre su espalda de forma natural, sus labios de un rosa claro brillaban ante las luces de la extensa habitación, y todos estaban deseosos de probarlos, de asegurarse a que sabían los labios de Margarita Smith.

Sirius Black la observaba desde una mesa en el rincón más apartado, la observaba con una copa de vino en su mano, la observaba mientras se mordía los labios con deseos de volver a tenerla en su cama, sólo para él, la observaba pensando en como sería su siguiente jugada.

A él nadie le decía cuando terminaba el juego, porque es él quien lo maneja a su total antojo, lo maneja como se le venga en gana y esa noche se le venía en gana enredarse entre sabanas con ella, con la rubia de ojos oscuros, con esa mujer que pedía a gritos su cuerpo, y lo notaba cuando sus mejillas se teñían de rosa, cuando su ojos evitaban los suyos, cuando sonreía con total nerviosismo y es que lo escuchaba cuando el compás de su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerzas aunque estuviesen a metros de distancia.

Se acerca con sigilo, esta prohibido y lo sabe, le gusta, más de alguno podría notarlo, más de una persona equivocada podría darse cuenta de aquel juego de miradas, la rodea a una distancia prudente mientras ella conversa con un chico y lo mira de reojo. Y quiere acercarse, quiere raptarla, encerrarse en algún cuarto y besarla, desnudarla, pero el juego no seria divertido si todo acaba tan rápido, sonrió, la observa una vez más asegurándose de que ella le presta atención y se va, debe tomar algo más fuerte, lo necesita...aún no esta listo para comenzar a jugar nuevamente

Margarita lo ve marcharse con una sonrisa de triunfo en la mirada y no puede evitar regañarse mentalmente por lo estúpida que debía de verse, nerviosa, sonrojada, e incluso temerosa por aquel moreno que le revuelve todo por dentro, que es capaz de volverla loca, de perderla en el tiempo y en el espacio, de subirla a las nubes y hundirla en el infierno.

Sigue escuchando a Arnold hablar sobre no sabe de que cosa sobre su mejor amiga y es que ella no es capaz de presta atención teniendo la mirada de Sirius Black sobre su persona, no es capaz de concentrarse cuando ve el deseo en su mirada, siente la tensión en el ambiente, el calor que la envuelve, y esa sonrisa que le afirma que ya esta nuevamente en sus redes.

-si- volvió a sonreírle al chico que estaba delante suyo cuando Sirius se perdió de vista.

-entonces me ayudaras- exclama Arnold con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -...hablaras con Lily y me conseguirás una cita- la sorprende dándole un besó en la mejilla como agradecimiento y ella se queda muda nuevamente pero no alcanza a decir nada, Arnold ya la abandona sin dejarla reaccionar. Y Lily la mataría cuando se enterara del supuesto acuerdo que había tenido con el chico...

o0...0o

Lily camina por los pasillos buscando a su amigo Remus, no le ha visto en el salón de baile y le preocupa sobretodo porque la mayoría de los mortífagos han asistido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de ellos, de James Potter.

Abre una a una cada puerta y desconoce ese lugar, desconoce aquel pasillo, sigue observando, buscando alguna señal de que algo no anda bien, de que Remus esta en problema pero todo parece estar más tranquilo de lo normal.

Dobla la esquina y se encuentra con una nueva corredera de puertas, y se comienza a preguntar de donde salieron tantas habitaciones si ella durante la larga estadía en aquella casa nunca se había percatado de aquellos lugares que recorría.

Suspira con resignación, nada de Remus sólo habitaciones vacías u otras cerradas con llave y el problema es que ya no sabe como devolverse, todo es desconocido y la angustia de verse perdida le inunda de a poco.

-bien Lily, habrá que felicitarte porque aparte de estúpida tienes muy mala orientación- se susurró cuando se encontró en la gran travesía de decidir por donde seguir caminando, si por su derecha o por su izquierda.

_Derecha_ pensó deteniéndose a penas dar un paso, el suave murmullo de alguien en alguna parte cercana le congelo la sangre. Giró lentamente para ver su otro camino.

"_todo esta saliendo bien por el momento, no se preocupe...pero con respecto a lo otro"_

Esa voz era...era ¿Remus?

Lily siguió por su izquierda tratando de no hacer ruido alguno mientras escuchaba los murmullos cada vez más fuerte.

"_ya no hay nada que hacer, creo que tendrá que buscar otra solución"_

Se detuvo en una puerta de aquel oscuro pasillo, y comprobó que precisamente de allí adentro provenía la voz de su amigo...o las voces

"sabe bien joven Lupin que la profecía fue clara, debe hallar la forma de juntarlos...es nuestra única salvación"

Su cabeza comenzó a procesar todas aquellas palabras pero no le hallaba sentido, ¿a que profecía se refería?...porque Dumbledore había dicho que la profecía era clara y que debía juntarlos, ¿a quién?

"profesor, es peligroso para ambos, es muy arriesgado incluso para el bebe, yo no puedo permitir que..."

¿a que bebe se referían?, ¿qué bebe estaba en peligro?...Lily ya no sabía que pensar de todo lo que oía, necesitaba explicaciones, no podía ser que su mejor amigo estuviese en algo raro, simplemente no lo podía creer y menos si la persona que le ayudaba era Dumbledore.

Dio dos pasos hacía atrás para intentar huir y preguntarle a Margarita si sabia algo, pero al hacerlo su cuerpo choco con algo, pero supo enseguida que no era la pared, porque la pared no tenía un corazón latiendo rápidamente, y menos manos que se aferraran a su boca para hacerla callar.

-cierra el pico- la grave voz de James le mantuvo callada mientras podían oír nuevamente la conversación que mantenían adentro de la habitación.

"_es mi amigo, no lo puedo traicionar"_

Esa frase hizo eco en la cabeza de Lily y al parecer también en la del chico ya que la soltaba para poder acercarse a escuchar con mayor atención todas aquellas palabras.

"no lo catalogue como una traición joven Lupin, sólo véalo como la forma que tiene para poder ayudarlos...y recuerde que no debe dudar ni detenerse en usar todo lo necesario para lograrlo"

Lily se quedo en el mismo lugar donde segundos atrás James la había soltado, y siguió observando con atención, con temor, sintiendo su corazón desbocado, el sudor frió que le provoco toda aquella situación, todas aquellas palabras y lo que podían llegar a significar. Observó a James que fruncía el seño que al parecer tampoco lograba darle sentido a todo aquello.

"si profesor, pero no dude que me detendré si veo que esto podría acabar mal, sobretodo para ella, es la que corre mayor peligro y no voy a arriesgarla mas"

Las palabras del licántropo sonaron con seguridad, con decisión, sin miedo de la persona a quien iba dirigida, él defendería a esa persona o a ella.

-tu amigo anda en algo raro sangre sucia- el susurro de James la despertó de su trance y lo vio frente a ella con una mirada de molestia -...y yo averiguare que se trae entre manos aquel traidor-

-no le digas así- saltó ella defendiendo a su amigo pero no se fijo que su voz se alzó más de lo debido. Las manos de James volvieron a taparle la boca con brusquedad, pero ya era demasiado tarde los pasos de alguien se sintieron retumbar en el silencio.

-¿Lily?- la voz de Remus le llamó desde el marco de la puerta al abrirla con rapidez pero Lily Evans ya no estaba ahí, Lily Evans ya no estaba a su vista, Lily Evans había escapado o había sido arrastrada por los brazos de James hasta un lugar alejado sin importar las pataletas de ella y los gritos o gruñidos que alcanzaban a salir de su boca, mientras él mantenía su mano impidiéndole cualquier alarido o bullicio que pudiese delatarlos.

o0...0o

_Mierda..._exclama cuando se ve perdida en los pasillos de la mansión Potter, y no puede creer que habiendo vivido en aquella casa se encuentre en aquella situación y menos que hubiese sido tan ingenua de pensar que arrancándose de Black por los pasillos desiertos le fuese a ayudar, y ahora que podía pensar con claridad la sala llena de gente parecía el lugar más seguro ante aquellas miradas de deseo.

Mucho más segura que un corredor a penumbras, sin personas sólo ella y la nada, o sólo ella y él que de seguro la encontraría tarde o temprano.

Miró por la ventana, esa fiesta no le estaba gustando para nada, una nube gris cubría el cielo, y sólo oscuridad podía apreciar..._maldita oscuridad_

Y es que no podía dejar de recordar las manos de él por todo su cuerpo, la acelerada respiración sobre cada parte de su piel, la delicadeza de cada caricia, el descubrimiento mutuo.

Se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana con ambas manos temiendo que las fuerzas se fuesen en ese momento, temiendo que sus pies se adormecieran ante la sensación de estar reviviendo esa noche.

Un suspiró largo y pausado inundo el silencio del pasillo mientras los pasos acelerados de él formaban un eco en su cabeza y le señalaban que ya no había escapatoria.

Sirius Black no espera más, la toma de un brazo con brusquedad, la pega a una pared y le besa con fervor. Ella intenta resistirse, pero sólo lo intenta, Sirius la tiene bajo un nuevo hechizo, le pide con descontrol que se entregue o él la tomara a la fuerza sin importar nada ni nadie, ni ella, ni su llanto, ni su suplica.

-te deseo- le susurra con la voz ronca, le gime en el oído, y provoca lo que anda buscando, que el cuerpo de ella tiemble ante una sola palabra, ante una sola caricia, ante un sencillo roce, ante su mirada.

Vuelve a jugar en su boca, pero Margarita a encontrado un poco de cordura, se aferra a la camisa de él, le empuja, intenta alejarlo, pero nuevamente sólo lo intenta, Sirius tiene todo bajo control, la presiona más contra la pared mientras sus manos evitan cualquier negación.

Y lo consigue, Margarita se aburre de luchar, ya no lo intenta, se entrega, ha perdido. Sirius sonríe en su interior, lo nota, es el vencedor...

-me vuelves loco, Mar...me haces desearte con descontrol- no sabe de donde ha salido tal verdad, no sabe por que de sus labios brotaron esa palabras, y es que su piel comenzaba a quemarle, la ropa de ella a estorbar y su cerebro se derretía, se nublaba, dejaba de funcionar, él ya no pensaba, él ya no razonaba, él estaba perdido en el placer.

Margarita cerró los ojos con fuerzas, Sirius bajaba por su muslo, la tocaba sobre el vestido y aún así le hacía estremecer, le acariciaba con un conocimiento increíble y le gustaba, le gustaba que él tuviese su camino ya seleccionado en su cuerpo...pero esta mal, muy mal, ella no puede, simplemente no puede.

No sabe como se lo saca de encima, lo empuja con toda la fuerza que tiene, lo separa con pánico, y es que recién reacciona, recién descubre que ha dejado que él la tocase, ha dejado que él se sintiera dueño de ella, ha dejado que vuelva a jugar...y ese juego ya no le gusta.

-no te vuelvas a acercar Black- brama furiosa aún con las sensaciones a flor de piel.

Sirius sólo sonríe, alza las manos, y finge ser el derrotado pero sabe que ha ganado mucho más de lo que ha perdido.

-no lo puedo evitar bonita- juega él y no puede disimular que esta completamente excitado, se nota en su voz, se nota en su respiración -...tu olor me atrae, me nubla los sentidos-

Y tampoco sabe de donde sale la cachetada que cae perfectamente en la mejilla del moreno, que odia haberlo hecho porque demuestra su debilidad, porque el sonríe descaradamente...comienza a jugar nuevamente su juego.

Se da la media vuelta indignada, se arregla su vestido en el proceso y se acomoda el pelo para caminar con la cabeza en alto, con una dignidad que hace mucho ha perdido.

o0...0o

Lily camina furiosa hasta la cocina, James le ha vuelto a insultar cuando la dejo en la puerta del salón, le ha vuelto a recordar porque ha de vengarse de él, porque la demora valía la pena pero aún así no puede evitar sentirse enfurecer, recorrer un fuego por todo su cuerpo, de rabia, de ira, y sabe que la venganza es dulce y cruel, que es lenta pero la disfrutara.

Abre la puerta de la cocina con una mano, la azota sin percatarse que alguien podría estar en aquel lugar, pero no le importa en ese momento desearía que esa puerta fuese Potter por mal nacido o Remus por...por hablar misteriosamente con Dumbledore.

-señorita ¿desea algo?- la voz del elfo de James le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba sola en aquella cocina.

-no, no te preocupes Eliot pero cuéntame ¿cómo has estado?, hace mucho que no te veo- le sonrió cariñosamente al pequeño elfo quien la miró con agradecimiento.

-Eliot también ha extrañado a la señorita- le dijo el elfo -...pero ya debe volver donde el señor Potter- y tras esto hizo aparecer una rosa roja en la mesa frente a Lily y desapareció tras un chasquido.

La puerta se volvió a abrir segundos después que el elfo desapareció y la cara de Remus Lupin se apareció en la puerta.

-Lily estás aquí, te estuve buscando por todos lados- exclamó el chico mientras tomaba un poco de aire antes de caminar hacía ella.

Lily intenta sonreír para ocultar lo que había escuchado, y aunque se muere por las ganas de interrogar a su amigo, Potter la ha amenazado si ella se atreve a soltar palabra.

-¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó con preocupación la pelirroja

-eh...- Remus comienza a balbucear -...nada, sólo quería saber si estabas por aquí-

-si, estuve aquí conversando con Eliot...- dijo como excusa pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y la cabeza de alguien se asomaba lentamente.

-hola- saludó Arnold sin atreverse a entrar del todo.

-hola- saludó Lily con una sonrisa incluida, podría ser que el rubio le salvara.

-¿Lily querrías bailar conmigo?- preguntó el muchacho tímidamente

-claro- exclamó Lily con alivio y fue hasta la puerta para tomar el brazo de Arnold y caminar hasta el salón de baile.

La suave melodía del vals es una completa delicia, lo siente, lo disfruta, se pierde en ella. Recuerda, añora con todo el corazón pero se niega que lo desea de esa forma, baila al compás, se mueve como si fuese una pluma, se deja llevar por las manos de su compañero.

-Lily, gracias por bailar conmigo- la interrumpe Arnold en sus gratos pensamientos. Y no puede dejar de pensar que ese chico llegaba a ser tan aburrido en ocasiones.

-me has agradecido unas treinta veces- exagera ella con fastidio, mientras ve interrumpido su conexión con la música.

-lo siento- susurra el rubio con pesar mientras busca su mirada.

Lily no dice nada sólo le sonríe aceptando sus disculpas, quiere volver a perderse en la melodía, claro siempre y cuando no sienta como la mano del chico comienza a bajar lentamente por su espalda desnuda.

-Arnold- le reclama.

-lo siento- se disculpa algo avergonzado.

-mantén tu mano quieta- le regaña, mientras ve como unos ojos almendrados le observan fijamente desde un lugar apartado.

Lily no quita la mirada, se atreve a observarle con atención, lo examina, lo vigila, ahora ella es la cazadora y él su presa, juega en el oído de Arnold mientras lanza miradas intimidantes y le divierte porque James Potter tendría su merecido.

-debo ir al baño- se excusa con Arnold cuando el baile le estaba aburriendo, cuando ve que hay cosas más interesantes que hacer en ese momento.

Camina con sigilo, con suma lentitud entre las parejas que bailaban, se encamina hacía los baños de las damas aunque no piensa entrar a ellos.

-Lily- la detiene Remus en el camino, cuando ya deja el salón para perderse en algún lugar solitario.

-Remus- le sonríe -¿qué ocurre?-

-¿has visto a Margarita?- pregunta el chico con pesadez.

-no- niega Lily preguntándose porque su amigo estaría de tan mal humor.

-cuando la veas dile que la ando buscando- dice de forma cortante y entra al salón de donde minutos antes Lily había salido.

Observa un momento más como su amigo se marcha y luego decide buscar ese lugar para relajarse un poco pero cuando voltea siente que algo o alguien tropieza contra ella y la hace caer de sopetón al suelo.

-Lily, Lily, lo siento- la voz de su amiga le llamó la atención, la miró con atención y la vio bastante colorada y con la respiración agitada

Margarita la ayudó a levantarse, mientras Lily seguía mirándola con interrogación.

-¿no te paso nada?- preguntó la rubia.

-¡se puede saber de donde mierda vienes tan acelerada!- exclama la pelirroja cuando por fin reacciona del golpe pero sólo consigue balbuceos inteligibles por parte de su amiga así que decide dejarlo hasta allí.

-estas segura que no tienes nada por hacer, no quiero estar sola- repetía margarita una y otra vez mientras se encaminaban hasta un balcón que daba al jardín.

-a parte de ver como Arnold intenta tocarme el trasero- sonríe Lily aunque no le causaba nada de gracia.

-¿una mala noche, no?- suspira Margarita mientras se deja caer pesadamente en una banca.

-al parecer la tuya esta peor que la mía- se burla Lily logrando sacar una sonrisa de los labios de la rubia.

Se quedan observando la noche, la fría noche, la oscura noche...cada una en sus pensamientos, cada una con sus problema, cada una con sus dudas, en sus últimos acontecimientos, cada una pensando en la vida y en esos años luego de salir de Hogwarts.

-será mejor que regreses a la casa May, no te veo nada bien- susurró Lily al ver de pronto que su amiga empalidecía notablemente.

-sólo debe ser una baja de presión- dijo la chica restándole importancia

-eso de no comer nada no te está sentando bien May, debes ir a un medico no puede ser que el bastardo de Black provoque esto- la regañó Lily mientras le acariciaba el cabello de forma maternal y algo de sobreprotección, ya se vengaría ella de Potter y Black.

-¿qué piensas hacer está noche Lily?- preguntó Margarita para cambiar de tema antes de que a su amiga se le ocurriese llevarla ahora mismo a un doctor.

La pelirroja sonrió con malicia -...nada- dijo -...está noche no haré nada, pensaba hacerlo pero Peter podría tener dificultades si se arma un escándalo así que esperare para la próxima ocasión- rió Lily con diversión

-eres mala- sonrió Margarita al ver la cara de su amiga.

-muy mala- rió Lily -...muy, muy mala-

-tan mala Lily- la pelirroja volteó bruscamente para ver como su amigo Peter llegaba hasta ellas con una gran sonrisa.

-me asustaste Pitersin- susurró la pelirroja haciéndose a un lado para que su amigo se sentara a su lado.

-¿qué te pasa Mar?- preguntó el chico mirando a su amiga quien se sostenía la cabeza con una mano.

-estoy algo mareada- respondió con la evidente muestra de encontrase en pésimas condiciones.

-si quieres puedes subir a recostarte en mi habitación- le dijo su amigo pero la chica negó con la cabeza y le agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-no es necesario, ya se me pasara- le susurró para tranquilizarlo.

-bueno Pitersin, dinos a que se debe tu agradable visita- habló Lily.

-sólo vengo a ver como están mis amigas, que hace días que no las veo y las echaba de menos...-

-ah, si eres tan lindo siempre- le interrumpió Lily apretándole las mejillas con cariño -...me casaría contigo sino fuera que estás completamente enamorado de mi hermana- rió Lily al ver que las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron un poco.

Y Margarita soltó una débil carcajada al ver lo nervioso que se puso su Peter con el comentario de Lily.

-Peter por fin te encuentro- la grave voz conocida por los tres les sobresalto, Margarita miró el jardín sin atreverse a si quiera comprobar que se trataba de él y Lily lo miró como quien mira a su próxima victima, mientras Peter simplemente se puso de pie para ver que quería su amigo.

-hey, vienes a presentarme a tu novia- sonrió el chico al ver que detrás de Sirius estaba una hermosa chica, alta y delgada, con su cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en una coleta, con un vestido rojo intenso que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-hola- dijo la chica mostrando una tímida sonrisa, mientras sus hermosos y saltones ojos azul cielo se fijaban en el pequeño Peter -...soy Liza Owen, ¿te acuerdas de mi?-

En ese momento Lily observó a la morena al igual que Margarita sin poder creerlo.

-Liz- balbuceó Margarita poniéndose de pie -¡Liz!- exclamó emocionada.

-Mar- gritó la otra chica haciendo a un lado a Sirius para poder abrasar a Margarita.

-no lo puedo creer, tanto tiempo- chillaba Margarita abrasando a su antigua amiga del colegio.

-y si, bastante- rió la morena sin soltar a la rubia -...y mira donde vinimos a encontrarnos-

Sirius miraba a Margarita con la ceja alzada, mientras que Lily y Peter no podían creer que Sirius Black anduviese con Liza Owen, el primer amor de Remus Lupin...simplemente no lo podían creer.

-debes contarme todo, absolutamente todo de lo que has hecho- le decía Margarita emocionada -...estas tan cambiada, ¿qué te hiciste en el pelo?, se te ve hermoso y ¿tu padre, cómo esta?-

-bien, bien, abrió un restaurante muggle en la ciudad-...

-me parece bien que estén tan emocionadas, y que se quieran tanto pero Liza aún James no te ve- interrumpió Sirius tomando a la chica por la cintura mientras le sonreía descaradamente a Margarita y se llevaba a la morena ojos azules con él.

-nos vemos luego Mar, ah y fue un placer volver a verlos, Lily, Peter- se despidió la chica mientras era arrastrada por Sirius entre la gente.

-es increíble- exclamó Peter.

-es un descarado- dijo Lily

-es Liz- susurró Margarita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -...es Liz, no lo puedo creer, pensé que ya no la volvería a ver nunca más-

-si May, es Liz, y esta con Sirius- le dice Lily viendo que su amiga ni siquiera se había molestado porque Sirius le presentaba descaradamente una novia.

-que se valla a la mierda Sirius Black- soltó Margarita mientras caminaba nuevamente a la fiesta sin borrar la sonrisa que había nacido en su rostro.

-creo que me perdí de algo- balbuceó Peter cuando Lily salió persiguiendo a su amiga con la vidente muestra de estar enojada.

o0...0o

-Potter, tanto tiempo sin verte- el conocido siseo y arrastre de palabras se hicieron escuchar cerca de su oído mientras él estaba contemplando por las ventanas en uno de los pasillos de su casa, arrancándose del bullicio, de la gente, de las preguntas, de los sangres sucias, o mejor dicho de la sangre sucia, de la mano de aquel chico recorriendo la espalda de ella sin prohibiciones algunas, y incluso de aquella mujer que se atrevió a seguirlo.

-mucho tiempo Bellatrix- masculló él sin intenciones de comenzar una conversación con la futura señora Lestrange.

Bellatrix sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar que él seguía llamándola por el nombre -...y veo que tu Lilita no vino a tu celebración-

-no- susurró James volteándose para poder mirar a Bellatrix a la cara.

-entonces no se enojara si te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, ¿no?- Bella estiró su mano con rapidez para sujetar el cuello de la camisa de James y así acercarlo a ella y poder rozar sus labios -...Feliz cumpleaños- le susurró y luego se alejo algunos centímetros para poder mirarlo.

-gracias- murmuró James con una media sonrisa y es que había olvidado que Bella tenía cierto poder sobre su persona.

-¿y me dejaras darte mi obsequio?- preguntó ella mirándolo seductoramente mientras comenzaba a jugar con los primeros botones de la camisa del moreno.

-depende- James la tomó por la cintura con brusquedad para juntarla aún más a su cuerpo -...depende de cual sea el obsequio- volvió a susurrarle pero está vez fue él quien se acercó a su labios para rozarlos con provocación.

-veo que quieres jugar Potter- gruñe ella haciéndose la molesta -...Lilita no te ha sabido complacer como yo lo hacía- sonrió con la clara intención de hacerlo enojar.

-Lilita es historia del pasado- dice él mientras la mano que tenía en la cintura de Bella comienza a bajar lentamente -...no pudo conmigo-

Bellatrix volvió a gruñir de forma gatuna mientras James se dejaba llevar por las manos de ella que ya habían desabrochado tres botones de su camisa entre la conversación.

-así que Lilita ya no es _tu_ Lilita- susurró Bella en el cuello de él antes de darle un mordisco.

James gruñó también, eso había dolido y estaba seguro que dejaría marca. Pero él sabía jugar igual que ella, la tomó de la nuca con brusquedad y la cambió de posición acorralándola contra la pared dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.

-pero tú sigues siendo de Lestrange- murmura con insolencia mientras le besa y muerde el labio inferior.

Bellatrix deja salir un pequeño alarido de dolor que luego se transforma en una gemido de placer, sonríe con malicia cuando James le suelta el labio y es ella quien le busca ahora, pero James le esquiva y la vuelve a azotar contra la pared.

-se que te gustan los desafíos, y el peligro- le susurraba a casi centímetros de su boca mientras James sigue observándola con diversión -...podemos llegar a un acuerdo, mientras Lestrange no lo sepa todo estará bien-

-no lo creo- le dijo James sin borrar la sonrisa, Bellatrix se descoloco al escuchar aquello y cambió su mirada a una de total frialdad.

-no pretenderás que deje a Lestrange por ti Potter- suelta ella con molestia logrando alejar a James.

-por supuesto que no- sonríe él con descaro -...y supongo que tú no me crees idiota-

-¿entonces?- se exaspera ella

-nuestro juego acabo hace mucho Black y si no lo recuerdas, nada bien, así que no insistas- masculló él.

Bella lo observó con atención mientras su mirada volvía a cambiar y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-y el regalo de cumpleaños, ¿lo aceptarías?- le volvió a provocar mientras posaba con deleite su mano en el pecho de él -...piénsalo- le dijo en susurros.

James que corrió la mirada en ese momento al ver que Lily entraba al baño sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, se vio atrapado en las garras de Bella nuevamente.

-¿y?- le dijo ella tomándole la barbilla y haciéndolo mirar hacía ella -¿qué te parece mi proposición?-

James le saca las manos que ella tenía sobre su pecho y la aleja de él con enfado -...ya te dije que no- masculla volviendo a abotonar su camisa -...y es mi ultima palabra- dice comenzando a caminar nuevamente a la fiesta de donde había huido minutos antes...

o0...0o

-te ves preciosa- el susurró en su oído la sobresalto, y miró asustada al hombre que le sonreía.

-ah, eres tú- suspira Margarita viendo a Ernest frente a ella mirándola con admiración.

-esperabas a alguien más- preguntó el chico con muestra de molestia.

-no- sonríe ella con alivio.

-¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo por los jardines?- pregunta el chico y Margarita lo mira dudosa.

-claro- responde aceptando el brazo que Ernest le había ofrecido y encaminándose hacía los jardines...

Le sorprendió bastante que ese tiempo a solas con su ex novio le haya resultado bastante agradable e inclusive le sorprendió aún más el darse cuenta que de cierto modo lo extrañaba, esas frases dulces, las miradas de admiración, esas simples miradas que la subían a una nube y la hacían sentir una princesa, esas frases que la adentraban en una película de amor, de amor eterno y verdadero, de esos amores que de niña soñaba tener, ese príncipe azul que le construía un castillo de ensueño y la trataba como su princesa, que la protegía ante todo, y extrañaba esa sensación que Ernest lograba en ella.

Caminó de vuelta hacía el salón cuando ya vio que se hacía tarde y todos los invitados comenzaban a abandonar la mansión, caminó luego de haberse despedido de Ernest con un sorpresivo pero autorizado beso en los labios, aunque sólo fue un simple roce él pareció iluminarse de esperanza, esperanza que Margarita no estaba segura de entregar porque a pesar de haber sido maravilloso el tiempo que estuvo con él, los años a su lado, a pesar de haber logrado entrar a su corazón él la había lastimado y ese miedo aún seguía latente.

Las puertas del salón se encontraban entre abiertas pero no alcanzó a llegar porque una fuerte mano se aferró a su codo con fuerzas y la arrastró con rapidez por el pasillo contrario hacía las escaleras.

-¡suéltame Black!- gritó ella al darse cuenta que Sirius era quien la había pillado desprevenida. Él no respondió siguió su camino.

Margarita siguió pataleando, chillando esperando que alguien la oyera, pero Sirius era demasiado rápido ya estaba en el segundo piso en sólo segundos y ella comenzó a desesperarse.

-no se que pretendes idiota pero no lo lograras...¡SUÉLTAME!- chilló por ultima vez antes de ver como la puerta de la habitación por la cual Sirius y ella habían entrado se cerraba de golpe.

Sirius aún la tenia sujeta del codo y se detuvo en medio de la habitación para mirarla fijamente.

Margarita temió al ver la mirada fría del moreno, esa expresión de completo descontrol que podía apreciar, esa furia que se veía brotar en cada poro de su cuerpo.

-te gusta que jueguen contigo, ¿no?- siseó él con brusquedad zamarreándola con fuerzas.

Margarita no se atrevió a abrir la boca, no sabía que ocurría con él, ni por qué estaba actuando así si ella no le había hecho nada.

-contéstame- le gritó furioso -...te gusta que ese idiota juegue contigo-

-no sé de que hablas imbécil, suéltame que me estas lastimando- chilló ella cuando Sirius la apretó aún más.

-él te va a volver a lastimar, va a volver a reírse de ti, jugara contigo como lo hizo antes y tú lo dejaras- seguía gritando Sirius con descontrol, con impotencia, con furia, con ira y Margarita no lograba entender del todo a que iba eso.

-si te refieres a Ernest estas equivocado- soltó ella intentando forcejear con él pero se detuvo al ver que le lastimaba aún más.

-¡por favor!, lo único que te faltaba era defenderlo- dijo Sirius lanzando una carcajada que a oídos de ella sonó escalofriante sobretodo por la mirada que luego posó en ella.

-tú no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida Black- le susurró Margarita sin atreverse a provocarlo más -...tú no tienes idea de lo que paso entre nosotros, tú no sabes lo que significo él en mi vida...-

-¡claro que si sé!...sé que él te engañó cuando te juraba amor eterno, sé que te prometió una vida juntos mientras se revolcaba con tu amiga ante tus narices, sé que se humillo y te suplicó, sé que te dijo que no lo volvería a hacer, pero es mentira todo es mentira, porque un hombre que engaña una vez nunca va a dejar de hacerlo...porque él ya dejo de respetarte- la interrumpió Sirius dándose cuenta que había cometido un error

Margarita se quedó muda nuevamente, le observó con los ojos abiertos, mientras Sirius la soltaba para empezar a retroceder con pánico.

-¿qué dijiste?- preguntó ella -¿cómo mierda sabes todo eso, si yo, yo no se lo he contado a nadie?- chilló apuntándolo con la mano -¡¿quién te lo dijo?!-

-tú...- murmuró él con un hilo de voz.

-¿qué?- volvió a gritar Margarita con el corazón en la mano, con la furia comenzando recorrer sus venas pensando que el muy imbécil se había reído de ella a sus espaldas.

-¡tú!- soltó Sirius en un gritó ahogado.

Margarita tartamudeó sin saber que decir, ¿ella?, no recordaba haberle contado todo aquello, ella no...ella no, ella...

Ella perdió la noción del tiempo, sintió que un gran balde de agua le caía encima, sintió como ya no había sangre en sus venas, sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, que todo era una mierda, que Black era un bastardo, que Sirius Black era un animago ilegal.

La figura de Sirius poco a poco se fue transformando en el perro que ella hacía llamar Canuto, el dulce y cariñoso perro que había sido su pañuelo de lagrimas cuando Ernest le había roto el corazón, el perro que había aparecido en aquella fiesta, el perro que ella había curado cuando lo encontró lastimado, el perro que la acompaño durante toda su estadía en aquella casa, el perro que estaba día y noche con ella...¡el perro era Sirius Black!

-dios mío, dios mío...- comenzó a sollozar con impotencia cuando Sirius volvía a ser humano.

-no debes decirle a nadie Mar...-

-¡no me toques!- gritó ella cuando Sirius intento acercarse -...no te atrevas- chillaba mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-no fue mi intención mentirte, pero no podía decírtelo...-

-eres un maldito canalla, mal nacido- comenzó a insultarlo Margarita, Sirius insistía en acercarse pero ella retrocedía sintiendo un asco por aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella, aquel hombre que no le basto con burlarse de ella como humano sino que ahora se transformaba en perro y la humillaba.

-por favor, entiende que nadie puede saber la verdad- Sirius la observaba, le suplicaba con la mirada -...yo no te busque Mar, tú me contaste todas tus cosas- una cachetada resonó en la habitación y Sirius posó su mano inmediatamente en la mejilla adolorida.

-no te vuelvas a acercar a mi nunca más, aléjate de mi vida, no quiero verte, no quiero saber que estas cerca, quiero olvidar que alguna vez te conocí...¡quiero pensar que estas muerto, que nunca naciste!- gritaba histérica mientras Sirius impedía que se fuera de la habitación.

-no Mar, escúchame- intentó sujetarla del brazo pero ella volvió a golpearlo esta vez de una patada.

-te dije que no me tocaras Black...- pero él fue más veloz la tomo de ambos brazos e intentó detenerla -¡Suéltame!- margarita seguía pataleando, forcejeando, lloraba y chillaba -¡Suéltame Black, Suéltame!- exigía a gritos, entre sollozos, con una desesperación que a Sirius le dolió pero no la soltó, la pegó más a su cuerpo, quería que se detuviera, que le escuchara, que le perdonaba, no sabía que hacer para no perderla.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mientras Lily entraba corriendo con varita en mano.

-Suéltala Black- amenazó apuntándolo con total maestría -...Black, suéltala o no dudare en usar mi varita-

-no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, sangre sucia, este es un problema entre ella y yo- le gritó Sirius mientras Margarita seguía forcejando entre sollozos ahogados.

-tú lo pediste Black- soltó Lily apuntando a Sirius pero su varita voló por la habitación y cayó en manos de James que había entrado en ese segundo.

-¿qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó el moreno de gafas. Lily volteó con brusquedad para observarlo con rencor, mientras Sirius era golpeado fuertemente en su abdomen por Margarita.

-no...- chilló Sirius la ver que James atacaría a la chica -...lo tengo bajo control- dijo mientras sujetaba aún con más fuerzas los brazos de ella y la inmovilizaba apegándola a su cuerpo -...llévate a esta de aquí, necesito hablar con Smith- James le observo atentó -...sabe quien es canuto- dijo Sirius como explicación y James entendió enseguida, se acercó a Lily.

-ni lo pienses- le soltó Lily retrocediendo ante los pasos de él -...no te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima- Pero James ocupó la varita y Lily no tuvo como forcejear cuando él la tomo del brazo y la arrastró hasta la puerta contra su voluntad -¡No!- chilló intentando en vano soltarse James era más fuerte -¡Mar, suéltame Potter, May!-

Margarita siguió luchando al escuchar los gritos de Lily, intentó mirarla pero ya había salido de la habitación.

-sólo quiero hablarte- le susurró Sirius.

-¡Mar, no Potter, Suéltame imbécil, te arrepentirás de esto, Mar!- seguía gritándolo Lily mientras la impotencia comenzaba a inundarla cuando los gritos de Margarita se oían por el pasillo por donde era arrastrada -¡Mar, no por favor, no le hagan nada, May....Remus ven, Remus por favor!-

los _suéltame_ de Margarita le acuchillaban el corazón, le hacían sentir inútil y no quería pensar que algo malo le iba a pasar a su amiga mientras ella no podía hacer nada.

-¡Remus, Remus!- llamó a su amigo con desesperación mientras dejaba caer todo su peso al suelo, logrando que James la soltara pero al intentar huir él volvió a tomarla con fuerzas de los brazos, ya no veía la habitación donde estaba ella, sólo podía escuchar sus gritos y los de Sirius que eran ahogados por los de Margarita.

Los pasos apresurados de Remus le hicieron detenerse en los forcejeos con James y mirar hacía donde venía corriendo.

-¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó mientras se detenía frente a ella y James que aún no la soltaba.

-Mar...-

-sabe la verdad sobre Canuto- le interrumpió James y Lily se sorprendió, su amigo no escuchó más, sino que salió corriendo hacía donde Margarita y Sirius habían quedado.

-Suéltame Potter, suéltame idiota déjame ayudar a Remus- gruñó mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-no puedo, es algo que no te incumbe...-

-Suéltame- chilló Lily para romper en lágrimas -...suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame...- siguió repitiendo mientras golpeaba el pecho de James con sus puños

-no puedo...- susurró él tomándola de las muñecas y abrazándola con fuerza para que llorara en su pecho, Lily se rehusó al principio pero los brazos de él le hicieron sentir segura, le hicieron sentir adormecida, su olor comenzó a impregnarse en sus fosas nasales, comenzó a hundirla en esa sensación de tranquilidad -...Remus está con ella, te prometo que no le pasara nada- Lily ya se había dejado abrazar, ya se había dejado acariciar el cabello con delicadeza, pero sus lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

"No Remus, no pienso callarme"

los gritos poco a poco se iban opacando, se iban apagando en la cabeza de Lily mientras escuchaba el corazón de James latir acompasado.

"_por favor, debes confiar en mi"_

-sácame de aquí- el susurró de Lily había sido claro, James se sorprendió y no supo que decir mas que avanzar hasta la habitación más cercana que resulto ser la que la chica había estado usando tiempo atrás.

Cerró la puerta con la mano tras de si, mientras aún acurrucaba a Lily entre sus brazos, se apoyó en la puerta inspirando hondo pero fue un grave error, el olor de Lily le nublo la conciencia, le hizo perder la razón, se inundo de ella nuevamente, dejo a su corazón latir con fuerzas, sintió como sus manos comenzaban a picarle ahí donde se posaban en la espalda desnuda de la chica.

Lily sintió el cambio en él, notó como el corazón se aceleraba y contenía la respiración, notó como sus manos dejaban de acariciarla, como se escondían en sus bolsillos, como se alejaba de ella. Lo miró a los ojos sin atreverse a preguntar que ocurría, sin atreverse a recordar en que realidad estaban viviendo, sin atreverse a pensar como llegaron a esa situación.

James estaba sonrojado y nervioso, extremadamente nervioso, y le sonrió, sin querer le sonrió de lado excusándose de no sé que cosa.

Lily le respondió su sonrisa con otra y ya no sabía que ocurría, todo lo demás se desvanecía, en eso momento sólo podía pensar en él y ella, en ellos y la habitación, en ellos y el silencio. Se atrevió a acariciarle las mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos, y se sorprendió al ver que James cerraba sus ojos ante el sutil contacto, se sorprendió a ella misma al no poder contenerse en darle un pequeño beso, un sencillo roce de labios.

Un beso que no acababa...

James le respondió el beso y fue él quien la buscó impidiéndole acabar con el contacto de sus labios, volvió a posar sus manos en la espalda de ella sintiendo un escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo, ese bichito que comenzaba a apoderarse de él, ese deseo por la piel de ella, esa adicción.

Lily se aferró a su nuca con ambos brazos, le acercó lo más que pudo, le beso con pasión, sin temores, sin rencores, le beso como si de ello dependiera su vida, se olvido de todo, y de todos, de Margarita, de Black, de Remus, de Bellatrix, del Potter que la llamaba sangre sucia, se olvido de todo aquel dolor que él le causaba.

-Lily...- James logró separarse de sus labios y susurró su nombre con la voz agitada.

-shshsh, no hables James...- lo calló Lily mientras lo guiaba hasta la cama entre besos.

o0...0o

-no te atrevas a decirme nada Black- Margarita seguía sollozando mientras se negaba a escuchar al moreno, Remus la contenía en sus brazos mientras la sacaba al pasillo.

-Sirius no insistas, y quédate aquí volveré a conversar contigo- bramó Remus furioso.

Caminó hasta la escalera con Margarita y la ayudo a bajar mientras ella seguía llorando.

-Arnold- llamó al chico que estaba en la base de la escalera -...cuida a Margarita un momento, volveré enseguida- el chico asintió con frenetismo y ayudo a la rubia a bajar los últimos escalones.

Remus volvió a subir, entró nuevamente a la habitación y cerró de un portazo, Sirius seguía sentado en la cama con la mano en la cabeza mientras negaba con suavidad.

-¡te dije que no te acercaras a ella!¡que no te atrevieras a lastimarla!- bramó el licántropo a su amigo, Sirius simplemente lo miró sin decir nada -¿y cómo mierda se te ocurre decirle la verdad?-

Sirius se levantó a desgana y pretendió salir del cuarto para ir a su departamento pero Remus no lo dejo irse tan fácilmente sino que lo detuvo del brazo y lo lanzó con fuerzas hacía atrás.

-déjame en paz- graznó Sirius furioso.

-no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella, ni siquiera te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra, será mejor que desaparezcas de su vida, ya la has lastimado bastante y no...-

-¡Por favor Lupin, deja de fastidiarme!- lo interrumpió Sirius -¡no se porque insistes en tratarla como cría si ella sabe perfectamente a las consecuencias que se enfrenta, lo supo desde el primer momento que se metió en mi cama!-

Remus se quedó de piedra, ofendido por la insinuación o la declaración de Sirius, y se enfureció aún más -...no la insultes Black- masculló con los dientes apretados.

Sirius sonrió con burla -...si tanto te gusta ve y díselo seguro que no tarda en meterse en tu cama también-

Remus empuñó sus manos dispuesto a estamparlas en la cara de Sirius pero prefirió llamar a su sentido común y aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo porque o sino hasta allí llegaría su amistad.

-haré como que no escuche eso Sirius- susurró intentando tomar toda la paciencia posible -...pero si vuelvo a oír una estupidez como esa no dudare en usar mi varita-

Sirius lo miró de forma socarrona -...no me das miedo Lupin, la verdad que me da igual tu estúpida amistad, y la zorra de tu amiga, los dos pueden irse al demonio-

-Sirius no arruinemos...-

-¡a la mierda todo!- bramó Sirius -...todo es una porquería no se porque James quiso volver a comunicarse contigo, no sé porque yo le seguí en esa locura, nosotros nunca, nunca vamos a volver a ser lo que éramos antes, nuestros caminos cambiaron un día y ya no hay vuelta atrás-

-nuestros caminos se cruzaron Sirius, se cruzaron aún con todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que nos rodeaba, se cruzaron y eso significa algo- las palabras de Sirius habían calado muy hondo y en cierta manera lo entendía pero lo que él decía también era verdad, el destino había reunido a los merodeadores para algo y sabía que ese algo podría salvar al mundo entero.

-tarde o temprano nos volveremos a separar, porque yo no cambiare de camino, y aunque James se quede atrás yo seguiré adelante- habló Sirius volviendo a sentarse en la cama -...así que no insistas Remus, no insistas en prevalecer algo que ya no existe-

-mi lealtad sigue en pie Padfoot, mi honradez sigue ahí, mi sabiduría, mi problema peludo...todo sigue allí no veo porque nuestra amistad no siga prevaleciendo- Remus se sentó a su lado y apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico -...sólo inténtalo Sirius, intenta recordar, desea que vuelva a ser como antes, pelearemos juntos, pelearemos a tu lado pero todos juntos-

-no lo creó Remus, tengo muchas cosas guardadas, muchos rencores, debo vengar la muerte de...de ella y debo, debo saber la verdad- Sirius agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado -...yo la elegí y aunque ya no este conmigo voy a seguir eligiéndola siempre porque la ame como nunca he amado a nadie-

Remus negó con la cabeza, su amigo estaba tan confundido, tan derrotado, esa mujer le había hecho tanto daño y él no se había percatado, le había lavado el cerebro, lo había usado y se sintió impotente por no poder hacer nada en ese tiempo, porque le dio miedo atreverse a enfrentarlo, a decirle la verdad en la cara, a perder su amistad pero se arrepintió todos los años siguientes porque a pesar de todo la amistad ya se había perdido.

-no puedo ayudarte en eso Sirius, tú solo debes comprender la verdad, pero si necesitas otra ayuda sabes que puedes contar conmigo...- Remus se puso de pie -...debo llevar a Margarita a su casa, sólo no te desquites con personas inocentes, ella no tiene la culpa-

Y Sirius sonrió cuando Remus cerró la puerta tras de si dejándolo solo en aquella habitación, sonrió porque su amigo estaba tan equivocado, Margarita era la total culpable de todo lo que estaba viviendo, ella le desordenaba las ideas y le confundía, le daba miedo acercarse a ella porque la necesitaba, y le daba aún más miedo comprender que esa sensación que le producía fue la que nunca encontró en Jeannette Holt. Sonrió porque la verdad que necesitaba encontrar sólo ella la tenía y no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

-gracias Arnold- agradeció Remus cuando bajó hasta el primer piso, miró a Margarita quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, le abrazó con ternura, de forma paternal y la ayudo a levantarse para irse -¿puedes ir por Lily?- le pidió luego a Arnold quien aceptó con gusto y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

o0...0o

Lily y James estaban completamente desnudos, sus almas al descubierto, complementados, moviéndose ambos a un solo ritmo, con sus corazones latiendo fuertemente, sus respiraciones agitadas, susurros inteligibles en la habitación, gemidos evidentes y deseosos de más, con extraña sutileza ella se movía sentada a horcajadas sobre él, le besaba el mentón, la mejilla, el lóbulo de la oreja, y se deleitaba en sus labios, rasguñaba su espalda mientras él se atrevía a morderle el hombro con suavidad, ahogando los gemidos en la piel tersa de Lily.

Las ropas en el suelo, el hermoso vestido negro abandonado hace minutos y la elegante ropa de él exiliada de por vida. La necesidad en ambos fue evidente, la electrizante conexión, la sutileza de cada caricia inició la explosión de placer, la anhelante manera de perderse en el otro.

Lily aumentaba la intensidad de su movimiento de cadera mientras James perdía la fuerza y se dejaba caer hacía atrás sin poder ahogar ese grito que le enmudeció todos los músculos, Lily cayó agotada sobre él segundos después.

Se aferró a James sin atreverse a mirarlo, mientras sentía la respiración de él en su frente y luego un suave beso depositado por él, un beso extrañamente casto, libre de culpas, sólo de entrega, de un _fue fantástico, _o un_ te extrañaba_.

Se quedaron así abrazados, escuchando la respiración del otro, los latidos del otro, esperando que ese estado de adormecimiento no acabara jamás...

-debo irme- pero el _jamás_ no existe, y Lily sabía que era hora del arrepentimiento, era hora de recordar su venganza, era hora de recordar los insultos.

Se levantó rápidamente evitando que las manos de James la sujetaran en el intento. Él no dijo nada cuando ella comenzó a vestirse, sino que también lo hizo.

-esto ha sido una locura- comenzó a murmurar Lily esperando a que James hiciese algo para detenerla -...una estupidez- amarró su vestido al cuello y luego se sentó en la cama para poner sus zapatos.

James siguió observándola de reojo, se vistió lentamente, pensando que para él no había sido una estupidez, para él fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos.

-no te preocupes, nadie se enterara- dijo James abrochando sus pantalones y recogiendo su camisa.

Lily le miró con interrogación pero no espero mucho para marcharse -...bien- susurró poniéndose de pie y viendo que su presencia no delatara lo sucedido se encaminó a la puerta -...Feliz cumpleaños Potter- sonrió aunque sin voltear, abrió la puerta y salió.

James se quedó observándola atontado por unos segundos pero luego no supo porque corrió a la puerta para evitar que ella se fuera así, salió al pasillo pero era tarde...

Lily caminaba hacía las escaleras al lado de Arnold quien se la había encontrado en el pasillo.

Contuvo las ganas de gritarle que no se fuera cuando ella volteó a verlo y le sonrió con un adiós en los labios, para luego bajar del brazo de quien caminaba a su lado.

**Continuara...**

_by: Mainy_

_mucho tiempo sin escribir, me he dado unas vacaciones, jejejee…pero espero que la inspiración llegue a mi ahora que se esta poniendo muy interesante todo esto…nada más que decir._

_mis agradecimientos a quienes han seguido el fic hasta este punto._


	13. el elegido

Bien, confieso que me he demorado una eternidad y que he recibido algunos reclamos pero la verdad estoy llegando a los capítulos finales y quiero poner lo mejor de mí en ellos para no defraudarlos…

Espero disfruten este capi

**Capitulo XIII** el elegido

El astro lunar brillaba en lo alto, dejando ver su inmensidad en aquella despejada noche. La llamada diosa Madre, la Reina del cielo era acunada entre tanta oscuridad, entre la negra noche, carente de estrellas, carentes de almas presentes, sólo dos seres vigilaban con admiración su gran belleza, su gran majestuosidad, esa que era capaz de deslumbrarlas cada noche.

En lo alto, iluminando con suavidad, entregando un calor distinto, entregando paz, esa paz que era capaz de llenarles el alma, de iluminarles en la oscuridad, de protegerlos en el silencio, de apagar la más cruda realidad, adormecer los sueños, iluminar el corazón...esa majestuosidad única de la Luna.

-¿crees que Remus este bien?- se escuchó el susurro casi imperceptible en el ruido de la noche.

-si- respondió aquella pelirroja con una sonrisa torcida pensando en como su amigo podía vivir tantos años así, sufriendo por ser un alma inocente.

-siempre me ha gustado observar la luna llena pero ahora no le encuentro la misma fascinación de antes- comentó Margarita sentada en la terraza de su casa junto a Lily.

-esta llena de magia, eso es lo que me gusta de estas noches, la magia se respira por todos lados- sonrió acurrucándose con su cobija.

Un silencio volvió a inundarlas mientras seguían con sus miradas en lo alto del cielo.

-aún te siento llorar por las noches Mar- Lily rompió el silencio con una expresión de preocupación en su mirada -¿me contaras que te hizo ese bastardo de Black?-

La rubia resopló con cansancio, no quería hablar de Sirius, no quería recordar porque se sentía tan estúpida de haberle creído absolutamente todo.

-¿es por Liza?- preguntó Lily nuevamente al ver que su amiga se quedaba callada.

-no, claro que no...- se apresuró a contestar -...Liza no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, de hecho haberla visto me alegro mucho- sonrió con sinceridad pero cambiando rápidamente la mirada se quedó observando el vacío.

-¿y entonces?- insistió Lily con preocupación al ver como una solitaria lagrima recorría la mejilla de su amiga.

-me mintió- susurró la rubia limpiándose rápidamente aquella lágrima -...se volvió a reír de mi, me engaño, se burló, y me restregó en la cara como resulto fácil hacerlo- las palabras sonaron totalmente frías, con dolor, con una percepción equivocada de arrepentimiento -...y yo le deje entrar nuevamente a mi corazón, yo le deje romperlo, yo le deje destruirme, yo tengo la culpa por jugar cuando sabia que ya había perdido-

-¿él...?-

-no voy a contarte Lily, no puedo contarte porque por muy desgraciado que pueda llegar a ser Black es una verdad que comparte con otros, y esos otros si merecen mi silencio- Margarita dejo de mirar la nada para fijarse en los verdes ojos de su amiga que la observaban expectante -...lo siento, pero lo prometí-

-entiendo...- susurró Lily sonriéndole cálidamente y estirando su mano hasta el hombro de su amiga lo apretó con cariño -...y no te preocupes sé que te levantaras nuevamente, que Black desaparecerá de tu vida como lo hizo años atrás-

-¿cómo tú has olvidado a Potter?- dejo salir Margarita con una sonrisa torcida.

-como yo también olvidare a Potter- aseguró Lily -...ya me canse de todo, basta de la Lily soñadora y enamoradiza, basta de esa idiota chica que creyó que los hombres cambiaban-

Margarita le miró sorprendida y negó con la cabeza, estaba segura que Lily nunca olvidaría a James y que James estaba locamente enamorado de ella, pero no podía hacer nada contra el destino.

-¿y por eso te acostaste con él?- sonrió con burla mirando a la pelirroja quien le miró de forma severa para luego soltar una carcajada.

-¿de que se ríe este par?- la soñolienta voz de Peter llegó a sus oídos, ambas voltearon hacia la puerta y lo vieron de pie refregándose los ojos con sueño -¿qué es tan divertido?-

-las circunstancias de la vida- rió Lily invitando a su amigo a sentarse con ellas.

-una locura ¿no?- sonrió Margarita.

-díganmelo a mi- murmuró el pequeño Peter sentándose junto a Lily -...hace poco estaba encerrado en Azkaban, pero ahora que estoy en las manos del señor tenebroso me siento menos libre que en ese entonces-

-siempre nos has tenido a nosotros Pitersin, y sabes que te defenderemos de ese bastardo, te vamos a defender con nuestra propia vida porque o sino que haría mi hermana sin su enamorado secreto- le animó Lily abrasándolo con fuerzas -...nunca te traicionaremos-

o0…0o

-¿estás bien?- se escuchó el simple susurro de aquella pregunta, traspaso la brisa nocturna y llego a ella.

Se volteó lentamente hacía donde la figura de un hombre le sorprendió.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella con delicadeza, con suavidad, volteándose nuevamente a observar la nada.

-te estaba buscando- dijo él dando unos pasos hasta quedar a su lado observando lo mismo que ella.

-ya me encontraste ¿qué quieres?- pero esa pregunta no fue dulce ni menos delicada sino que llena de reproches, de culpas, de engaño, de odio, de más preguntas inconclusas.

-hablar- dijo el moreno con la mayor tranquilidad que encontró soltando un suspiro de nerviosismo.

-¿y de qué?- fue brusca, rápida y cortante.

-de lo que ha pasado últimamente entre los dos- no se fue con rodeos, James Potter la observó con atención para ver la reacción de ella y volvió a suspirar cuando una sonrisa torcida nacía en los labios femeninos.

-las vueltas que da el mundo Potter- masculló Lily sin apartar la vista del hermoso cielo frente a ella -...cuando te pedí explicaciones te negaste a dármelas y ahora que no te quiero escuchar vienes con tu palabrería-

Ella le mira fijamente dejando de lado la luna y las estrellas, le mira sintiéndose de algún modo poderosa, mucho más fuerte que otras veces, le mira y no puede dejar de sentir esa satisfacción al verlo débil ante su mirada.

-sólo quiero hablar Evans- dice él casi en un susurro evitando la mirada esmeralda de ella.

Lily sonríe con mayor facilidad, sonríe porque sabe que de algún modo lo tiene en sus manos, que él mordió el anzuelo, que por más que lo negara no sabia controlarse ante ella, que era un hombre, un hombre que ya no podía evitar sus brazos, que ya no podía contenerse, que era totalmente atrayente, extasiante y transparente cuando la miraba a los ojos, porque fue James Potter quien cayó no ella.

-habla- ordenó en un simple murmullo sin quitar su mirada sobre él.

James dudó en hablar, dudó en caer en ella como esa noche, dudó porque no podía volver atrás y deshacer todo lo vivido, dudó porque por más que deseara con toda su fuerza que ello ocurriera lo volvería a repetir junto a esa pelirroja, dudó porque algo había cambiado en él, dudó porque su confianza había desaparecido al descubrirse enamorado.

-sé que lo nuestro fue una completa locura, que nunca debió haber pasado...- Lily le miraba con atención, James estaba más preocupado de como la suave brisa arremetía contra las copas de los árboles lejanos -...sé que somos muy diferentes y nadie aceptaría nuestra relación, que simplemente nos dejamos llevar por el pasado, por algo que nunca se concluyo, por ese deseo y pasión de lo prohibido- Lily no pudo dejar de soltar una sonrisita burlona pensando en lo tonto que sonaban esas palabras cuando sabía perfectamente que había sido mucho más que pasión por lo prohibido, o por lo menos para ella fue mucho más -...sé que no termino bien, pero no te daré explicaciones tampoco-.

Lily recordó como se había sentido humillada aquel día que él la había echado de su casa, como había sentido a su corazón partirse en dos, cuando no entendía porque él le trataba así, cuando no sabía que había hecho ella para que James la humillara, ella simplemente nunca entendió porque él le sacaba de su vida...no entendió porque creyó que él le amaba.

-...y tampoco pediré explicaciones por lo de la otra noche- continuó James -...sólo quiero que las cosas queden claras, porque lo mejor hubiese sido que desapareciera de tu vida y tú de la mía pero es imposible si Remus es amigo de ambos, si sabemos tantas verdades del otro, y no te preocupes porque nadie se enterara de nada de lo que sé sobre la orden o sobre ustedes, no lo ocupare para que sean atrapados pero de ahora en adelante lo que yo averigüe por mi propia cuenta ira a oídos del señor tenebroso- James a esa altura volvía a mirar a los ojos esmeraldas que tenía en frente.

-puedes ir al grano- le interrumpió Lily bastante hastiada con el tema, y con tenerlo tan cerca.

James asintió con la cabeza suavemente antes de volver a hablar -...quiero hacer una tregua- balbuceó y Lily alzó las cejas con asombro.

-¿una tregua?- repitió con una sonrisa de burla

-si Lily, una tregua, quiero que olvidemos todo y empecemos una amistad- James lo dijo con seguridad, con cierto brillo en su mirada y Lily se confundió aun más.

-¿amigos?- dijo está vez con más preocupación que burla y se contuvo de lanzar maldiciones a ese moreno, se contuvo porque no supo descifrar su mirada, no supo distinguir cual era la verdad de todas aquellas palabras, se contuvo porque aún no entendía a que jugaba él -...está bien, como quieras-

James sonrió con suavidad, sonrió estirando su mano para cerrar el trato, pero Lily no agarraba su mano, no daba señales de cerrar el trato.

Lily le miró insegura dispuesta a averiguar que tramaba esa vez, queriendo explicaciones pero aún así estiró su mano, apretó la del chico y rió con suficiencia.

_Ella le destro__zaría tarde o temprano, se vengaría de él..._

Y dando un pequeño empujón acortó las distancias entre ellos y juntó sus labios sin soltar la mano de él _cerrando el trato_.

-amigos- susurró cuando separó sus labios y sonriendo con atrevimiento se alejó de James.

o0…0o

Recorría la angosta calle cabizbaja, con la mirada perdida, dando suspiros de vez en cuando, enfrascada en su propia realidad, idealizada en sus propias ideas y no supo nunca cual era el rumbo de su caminar, nunca se percato donde estaba, simplemente había salido de casa con una desesperación en el pecho, con la sensación de necesitar un poco de aire distinto y había desaparecido en el primer lugar que su mente imagino y allí estaba ahora en las calles donde había vivido toda su niñez, su dulce e inocente niñez.

Cuando sintió el valor suficiente para levantar el rostro varios rastros de lágrimas evidenciaban su dolor. La situación que estaba viviendo era muy difícil de afrontar en ese momento, sobretodo luego de descubrir, de percatarse que la vida le estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, las oportunidades de ser feliz, de formar una familia, esa familia que siempre soñó, la misma que sus padres habían forjado, y deseo de todo corazón encontrar un hombre que la amase tanto como alguna vez su propio padre había amado a su madre, lo deseo con tanto anhelo que la sola idea de pensar que ese hombre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina le aceleraba el corazón, le hacía entrar en un mundo de fantasías, alejarse de la guerra, del sufrimiento del mundo, alejarse de la realidad que la atormentaba.

Por eso el _¿quieres casarte conmigo?,_ brotados de los labios de su novio le dieron cierta esperanza de aquel sueño, y el hermoso collar de diamantes en prueba de su amor la hundió en la fantasía de la familia que siempre deseo...pero cuando unos ojos grises se encontraron con la escena, cuando la mueca en los labios masculinos de decepción le hirieron el alma ese pequeño sueño se derrumbó al ver que el hombre que deseaba para el resto de su vida estaba dando la media vuelta con evidente enojo y desaparecía ante su vista.

Por eso y porque no se atrevió a reconocer la verdad, por eso y porque se aferró a su sueño, a su propia familia, provocaron el _si_ de sus labios, tan suave y dudoso, tan inocente y tortuoso, tan poco audible pero no para el rubio que le besaba con felicidad.

Se limpió unas nuevas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas con impotencia y es que ella no entendía porque lloraba, no entendía porque se sentía tan perturbada, ella no entendía porque de pronto refugiarse en los brazos de Ernest le asqueaba, porque los besos del rubio eran un verdadero martirio, y menos entendía que aquel hombre, el moreno que la atormentaba, que le mentía, que le engañaba, la humillaba y no se cansaba, él se metía en sus mas íntimos sueños, se adueñaba de ella sin permiso alguno....y entendía que ya no tenía alternativa, no podía dejar que Sirius volviese a lastimarla, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz aunque sea al lado de un hombre que ella no amaba.

-mamá...papá...como los extraño- el susurro ahogado de su alma broto en sus labios deteniéndose frente a una pequeña y sencilla casa, de un solo piso con grandes jardines a su alrededor, grandes ventanales donde unas blancas cortinas hacían contraste con las descuidadas paredes de madera y la puerta de roble dando una clara muestra de abandono.

Margarita no se atrevió a acercarse más de lo debido a la su antiguo hogar, esa casa que le había visto crecer junto a sus padres y sus abuelos, esa casa en un barrio Muggle, de gente muggle donde ella vivió once años de su vida pensando que era una simple muggle como el resto de la gente del vecindario, como sus compañeros de escuela, como sus amigos.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro mientras daba la media vuelta para ubicarse en su antiguo columpio que había construido su abuelo en el árbol frente a su casa. Se sentó ahí comenzando a balancearse lentamente mientras observaba y recordaba.

Recordaba perfectamente lo feliz que había sido, antes de descubrir que era una bruja al igual que su padre, antes de recibir una extraña carta en un verano cualquiera, y comunicarle que tenía una vacante en una escuela de magia y hechicería como cualquier escuela, para saber que sus padres no se mostraron sorprendidos porque su padre también había ido a aquel lugar como cualquier padre.

Como le había molestado ese día cuando sus padres le confesaron la verdad, como había emputecido y se había arrancado de casa cuando se sintió engañada, como había llorado cuando comprendió la peligrosa situación de su padre y de su madre, como acepto con tranquilidad la noticia que tendrían que cambiarse de casa para seguridad de ella y sus abuelos, como abandono su niñez muggle para dar lugar a un futuro como bruja.

Y sonrió de manera apenas perceptible porque no se arrepentía de haber conocido ese nuevo mundo, no se arrepintió porque conoció personas maravillosas, no se lamento ya que sentía que Hogwarts había sido su hogar.

Pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar de ese entonces, en sus abuelos, en las sonrisas olvidadas, en las travesuras de niña, en las caricias y dulzura de su madre, en la seguridad de su padre.

Y aunque sus padres le acompañaron varios años en su actual casa, aunque junto a ellos no importaba nada, ya no fue lo mismo, esa acogedora casa que estaba frente a sus ojos fue su castillo de princesa, un castillo que le gustaría compartir con su príncipe azul de ojos grises.

o0…0o

-James...- susurró entre gemidos mientras el moreno recorría su espalda entre besos y mordiscos.

-mmm...- fue la única respuesta por parte de él quien se entretenía jugando con el broche del brasier.

-James detente...los amigos no suelen...- se detuvo soltando un suspiro al tiempo que el moreno terminaba de desabrochar su brasier -...hacer esto-

-lo sé, pero no te has quejado las otras veces- sonrió él con coquetería mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelirroja mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo la espalda desnuda de Lily.

-¿quién te entiende?- balbuceó Lily mordiéndose el labio con fuerzas cuando el contacto de la lengua de James atrapó su autocontrol -...primero- siguió con gran dificultad -...me humillas, luego...- se detuvo ante la evidente sensación de calor que recorrió su cuerpo -...me propones esa tregua y ahora- James se detuvo en sus caricias para voltearla y a sí poder mirarla a los ojos -...y ahora- prosiguió Lily sintiéndose totalmente intimidada por la penetrante mirada del moreno -...y ahora me vuelves a traer a tu cama como si nada hubiese pasado-

James sonrió observándola bajo su cuerpo, tan delicada y frágil, tan condenadamente suya que la respuesta que ella no esperaba nació de sus labios de forma inconsciente.

-porque te deseo Evans, te deseo locamente y no puedo controlarme- la voz ronca de James le causo un escalofrió, las palabras de él le encendieron el alma, y la sonrisa tan deliciosamente excitante le hicieron perder la cordura.

No rechazó los labios femeninos simplemente le devolvió el beso con mayor fervor y pasión que el de ella, no evitó que ella jugara con sus cabellos simplemente especializo su juego en la boca de ella, no se contuvo al sentir el gemido que nacía en los labios femeninos simplemente quiso sentirlo otra vez.

-esto es una locura- la exclamación de Lily mientras permitía que James jugara al antojo con su cuerpo, resonó en el silencio y aunque fue un simple gemido provoco el éxtasis en el cuerpo de él.

James la tomó de las caderas completamente desnudas volviendo a jugar con el autocontrol de la chica, se irguió hasta contemplar los brillantes ojos verdes que se veían perdidos en la excitación.

-James...- volvió a gemir al tiempo que él atrapaba su boca entre sus labios y le besaba con fiereza.

-sólo pídemelo- la respiración agitada del moreno golpeó en su cuello trastornándola un poco más, buscó su mirada con suplica para que esa espera acabara de una vez -...lo quiero oír de tus labios preciosa...-

Lily dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás a la vez que la irritación y la excitación se mezclaban prohibiéndole pensar con claridad, porque ella no quería suplicar nada de él, no podía verse débil ante él y menos deseosa de lo que estaba por ocurrir, de lo que deseaba con todo su cuerpo.

-hazme tuya...- pero la lengua de James perdiéndose en su oído le hizo perder los sentidos, las manos de él viajando hacía su intimidad hicieron que esa suplica en su mirada, en su cuerpo, en su ser, se transportara a sus labios y reclamara lo justo -...hazlo ahora-

Y James sonrió con malicia, mirándola con cierta admiración bajo él antes de introducirse lentamente en ella, mirando el gemido ahogado en la almohada que Lily sostenía en sus manos, mirando la forma tan sensual de morderse los labios mientras él se movía en un suave ritmo dentro de ella, mientras James la disfrutaba sin apuro, sin remordimientos, la hacía suya como ella misma le había pedido.

_No se ha que juegas pero lo descubriré_

Buscó la boca de Lily con aplomo cuando los latidos de su corazón iban aumentando con rapidez, cuando el sencillo roce se les hacía escaso, cuando los desesperados rasguños en su espalda le exigían aún más.

_Primero me humillas, luego me propones esa tregua y ahora me vuelves a traer a tu cama como si nada hubiese pasado_

Lily arqueó la espalda al tiempo que James explotó soltando varios gemidos agudos ahogándolo en la propia piel nívea de la pelirroja, dejándose caer en el frágil cuerpo de ella abrazándola con total sobreprotección, perdiéndose en el cuello femenino, dejando oír como ambos corazones retumbaban en su oído.

_Porque te deseo Evans, te deseo locamente y no puedo controlarme_

James sentía las suaves caricias en su cabello, el recorrido de los delgados dedos femeninos por su espalda, el ardor de las marcas que de seguro Lily había dejado tras sus rasguños, y a su corazón calmarse ante la suave piel de la pelirroja.

-...quédate conmigo esta noche-

o0…0o

Sirius veía como los labios de aquella castaña se movían formulando palabras, palabras que se complementaban en frases, frases que según ella tenían sentido, pero para él eran simples chillidos molestos, así que no perdió tiempo en comprender lo que ella le quería decir, o repetir desde hace ya dos semanas venía diciendo, simplemente se perdió en sus pensamientos…

Y es que no alcanzaba a entender en que se había convertido su vida, porque definitivamente él no era el Sirius de antes, no era la vida de antes, ya ni las misiones le daban esa satisfacción de antes, y se desesperaba cada día, cada noche, se desesperaba porque se sentía perdido, naufrago en una soledad desconocida, en sensaciones nuevas, en sentimientos inexplicables y es que todo había cambiado, todo…

Y lo peor de aquel cambio es que ya no sabía en donde habían quedado sus antiguos sentimientos, porque en las noches ya no recordaba a su amada Jeannette, no, él no podía dejar de recordar la noche en que en esa misma cama Margarita le confeso que se estaba enamorando de él nuevamente, y él no supo que responder esa vez, no supo que decirle, no supo porque aquella respuesta atrapada en su garganta le carcomía la mente, y lo único que hizo fue besarla, besarla como nunca se había atrevido a besarla, besarla porque ella le exigía eso…

Pero ahora, ahora que ella se entregaría a otro, ahora que ella había decidido compartir su vida con un hombre que la lastimó, y se repudio, se repudio porque él también la lastimó, él seguiría lastimándola, porque Sirius Black nunca podría ser dueño de una mujer, él no podía sentirse amarrado, ni con Jeannette, ni con Liza, ni con Margarita Smith, Sirius Black era un hombre libre, libre en pensamientos, libre en sentimientos, libre en cuerpo y alma, y estaba orgulloso de ello, orgulloso como un Black lo esta de su sangre, orgulloso porque es por lo único que ha podido luchar esos años, es por lo único que se siente vivo desde que Jeannette murió, desde que el amor ya no era suficiente para luchar, desde que comprendió que estaba en medio de una guerra, una guerra por la sangre, su sangre y la sangre de Margarita Smith.

Y era demasiado tarde, tarde para arrepentirse, tarde para regresar a lo que fue, tarde porque él no sabía si quería volver, y la confusión no se iba, seguía ahí, le consumía, le desesperaba, la veía, la recordaba, la sentía y él no quería sentir aquello, no quería extrañarla más, no quería escuchar como su corazón palpitaba con fervor por ella, y lloraba… lloraba cada noche porque Sirius Black comprendió que se estaba enamorando nuevamente, se estaba enamorando de una impura…

-…entonces estaba pensando que un vestido color miel seria precioso para aquella ocasión y claro que siendo una de las madrinas de honor debo verme preciosa, y amor sabes lo que sería fantástico…a que no adivinas lo que estuve pensando, Mar necesita un padrino, un hombre buen mozo como tú que la lleve al altar…-

-ni lo pienses-

-pero bebé, no te interesa el matrimonio de Margarita, recuerda que va a ser el día más importante de su vida, debe ser perfecto- insistió Liza con una gran sonrisa de niña buena-…vamos di que si-

-Liza es la última vez que te lo voy a repetir, no iré a esa boda- se exasperó Sirius

-¡¿pero como no iras?!- se hizo la ofendida mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a Sirius.

-ella es tu amiga, no mía…así que puedes hacerte la idea de que yo no pondré un pie en aquella ceremonia- Sirius también se estaba enojando, sobretodo porque aquella rabietas y pataletas de la chica lo tenían más que cansado.

-pero eres mi novio debes ir como mi acompañante, donde se ha visto una madrina sin acompañante, no me harás pasar esa plancha Sirius, una dama como yo no puede ir a un casamiento sola, no…

-cállate de una vez por favor, me tienes cansado, si sigues con tus estúpidos reclamos esto se acaba aquí- y aunque su voz no sonó agresiva si fue clara y precisa.

-pero Sirius…- intentó la chica haciendo pucheritos.

Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido, vio como la hermosa morena le trataba como un niño, se vio a él siendo tratado como todo novio y se preguntó desde cuando Sirius Black tenía que jugar a esas estupideces con una mujer, él no era un chico, él no se dejaba chantajear por simples pucheros de pendejas.

-¡¿Entenderás de una vez?!- gritó de pronto enfureciéndose -…deja de molestarme, dije que no y es no- graznó

Liza le miró con los ojos abiertos, no con miedo sino anonadada, extrañada, y quizá si temió, pero no por el tono de Sirius sino por aquella mirada que le lanzó, aquella mirada que le indica que debía estar atenta, que Sirius Black ya no estaba cayendo en la red como se lo imaginaba, o mejor dicho que algo estaba ocurriendo, que algo se le iba de las manos, así que optó por la primera táctica.

-no sé por que me tratas así Sirius- un sollozo ahogado soltó la morena mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

-ándate a la mierda- bramó Sirius caminando de vuelta al salón pero está vez para dirigirse a la salida, ya no quería ver a la castaña y ya no quería ver patéticas escenitas de novios felices.

-maldición- susurró Liza cuando Sirius se fue de su alcance -…tendré que pensar algo para mantenerlo amarrado mientras me acerco a James lo suficiente- pensó en voz alta mirando como Sirius entraba al Restaurante.

-o podrías quitarte a la pelirroja de en medio- una voz siseo desde su espalda sobresaltándola -… o mejor aún y te preocupas de lo que se te encargo, ¿lo recuerdas?-

Liza Volteó bruscamente para encontrarse una figura enmascara y encapuchada.

-se perfectamente cual es mi misión y por si no te habrás enterado en las reuniones la mestiza se casa en un par de semanas…así que tu comentario esta de más, Black no la volverá a buscar- encaró la chica al enmascarado al reconocer la voz.

-eso espero Owen porque o sino el señor tenebroso no va a estar contento, recuerda que Black es fundamental para nuestras filas, es un as bajo la manga que aún esta reservado para lo mejor y si llega a abandonarlos por los impuros, la guerra se complicara para nosotros- las palabras roncas de aquel enmascarado se oyeron frías y distantes, claras y crueles.

-debo comprender que tú sabes de ante mano lo que es fallar al señor tenebroso, Holt…sobretodo cuando estuviste a punto de arruinar los planes que tenía con Black- la sonrisa se autosuficiencia de Liza fueron como cachetadas para aquella figura encapuchada.

-no te confundas Owen, aún no sabes lo que es estar en las filas de nuestro señor, aún no llegas a ser confiable para nosotros, y no te equivoques conmigo, recuerda que soy tu _tutora_- una pequeña risita se oyó entre las sombras de los arboles mientras que el encapuchado sonrió con sutileza -…acércate Bella-

-bonita noche ¿No?- la fina silueta de Bellatrix Black se acercó desde la oscuridad, llevaba al igual que la otra persona una capucha pero sin cubrir su rostro -…aclarando los detalles de la siguiente misión- dijo cuando estuvo junto al otro encapuchado.

-me olvidaba…Owen escucha con atención, esta noche tendrás que demostrarle a nuestro señor que tan dispuesta estas a servirle…-

-vamos Jeannette, es una simple recaudación de información- interrumpió Bella acercándose a Liza para explicarle con atención que era tan importante para presentarse en plena fiesta de inauguración del nuevo restaurante de su padre y sabiendo que Dumbledore era un invitado especial.

-debes obtener el paradero de Lily Evans-…

o0…0o

"-¿tú me quieres James?- -Lily yo…- -no te pregunto algo tan difícil, ni tampoco si me amas, sólo quiero saber si me quieres- -claro que te quiero yo…- -yo también te quiero-…"

Lily Evans despertó sobresaltada con las manos temblorosas, los ojos hinchados, el rastro de sudor en su frente, las sabanas enrolladas en su cuerpo, la respiración agitada, el pulso acelerado, el rostro pálido, los nervios contraídos, el estomago hecho un nudo, y la angustia brotando de sus poros.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la voz susurrante a su lado la trae a la realidad -¿estás bien?- y la pregunta la toma desprevenida.

-si…- tartamudea -…sólo fue una pesadilla-

Remus la observa con cariño, con preocupación, lleva toda la noche resguardando el sueño de la chica, lleva toda la noche con el temor de que algo inesperado pase, lleva toda la noche pensando que hará cuando la luna llena llegue a lo alto del cielo.

Pero no quiere preocuparla, no puede dejar que las fuerzas se acaben, necesita sentirse fuerte, sentirla fuerte a ella para todo lo que se avecina y lo sabe, lo sabe porque los rumores eran fuertes, Voldemort iba tras Lily Evans.

Suspira con resignación al ver que la pelirroja le devuelve la mirada de preocupación así que se vuelve hacía la ventana tratando de ocultar su angustia.

-se que es peligroso que estemos viviendo nuevamente en esta casa Lily, pero no tengo otro lugar por el momento- dice Remus y lamenta enormemente no poder regresar a la casa de James porque sabe que ese es el único lugar donde Lily estará a salvo.

Lily sabía cual era la preocupación del licántropo, sabía que hace solamente tres días habían recibido una amenaza que atentaba con su vida, un rumor, y la atacarían cualquier día de esos por eso tuvo que huir de la casa de su amiga en plena madrugada, por eso tuvo que volver al antiguo hogar de su mejor amigo.

-no te preocupes Remus, no dejare que nadie me haga daño, te lo prometo- Lily le miraba con una comprensión absoluta, con un aprecio y cariño de hermanos, le miraba agradecida porque sin él ella nunca hubiese sobrevivido todos esos años en aquella guerra y no se dejara vencer, por él, por sus padres, por todos aquellos que han luchado sin miedo en aquella guerra, porque sabe que ya no esta jugando, Voldemort no esta jugando, esa era una batalla que le tocaría luchar a ella.

-sólo quiero que te cuides Lily, que cuides tu vida, y no te niego que hasta yo temo por ti, temo porque Voldemort no amenaza a la nada, Voldemort vendrá por ti y nadie, ni nada se lo impedirá…Lily por favor no dejes que te tienda una trampa, no..-

-Remus basta, nadie me atrapara, y no dejare que ese mal nacido se acerque a mi- le interrumpió la pelirroja al ver que a su amigo se le crispaba la voz -...y si muero en sus manos me va a importar una mierda porque moriré con honor, moriré sin soltar palabras, moriré luchando, moriré por ustedes-

-por favor no…- susurró el chico pero algo le hizo detenerse y prestar más atención a lo que ocurría en el exterior, a lo que el cristal de la ventana le enseñaba. Y no fingió cuando se volteó hacía Lily con la evidente muestra de preocupación -…quédate aquí Lily- soltó con brusquedad, como una clara orden mientras cruzaba la habitación en grandes zancadas.

-pero Remus, ¿Qué ocurre?- intentó detenerlo.

-sólo quédate aquí- le gritó el chico desde la puerta, había sacado su varita del bolsillo cuando los ladridos de unos perros llegaron a su oídos y no perdió más tiempo salió corriendo sin más explicaciones.

Lily se quedó con el corazón en la boca, sentía las palpitaciones, el miedo la inundó pensando lo peor.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama con preocupación en un ataque de valentía, agarró su varita que estaba encima del velador y se asomó a la ventana para ver lo que ocurría, porque por un momento pensó que los habían descubierto, que esa noche vendrían a cobrar su vida, pero la impresión fue mayor al ver que a las afuera de la pequeña casa de Remus estaba James y Arnold en una ardua lucha sin varita, una peligrosa batalla que estaba segura terminaría muy mal.

No pudo seguir mirando aquella escena donde ambos chicos se golpeaban a puño limpio, olvidándose de las varitas, olvidándose que eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y de que aquel era un barrio muggle, olvidándose por completo que lo único que lograrían era poner en peligro la vida de ella.

Y simplemente corrió tras los pasos de su amigo, corrió porque no sabía que hacía James ahí, no sabía que hacía Arnold allí, no sabía quien caería primero y eso le daba pánico.

Cuando traspasó la puerta de entrada lo primero que vio fue a James forcejeando con Remus furioso, lanzando manotazos y amenazas al chico que estaba en el suelo con un enorme hematoma en su ojo derecho.

-¡sabía que no eras más que un cobarde!- le gritaba a Arnold quien no se atrevía a levantarse del suelo por miedo a que James fuese a golpearlo de nuevo -¡Vamos idiota!, ¡repite lo que me dijiste!-

-James por favor, no armes un escándalo ahora, recuerda que esto es un barrio muggle- le suplicaba Remus quien lo contenía con toda su fuerza.

-¡sácate la mascara basura! ¡Di que haces aquí!- James estaba fuera de si, no podía dejar de gritarle al rubio mientras intentaba soltarse de su amigo para seguir peleando con aquel chico.

-no James, no empeores las cosas…Arnold vete de aquí ahora- le gritó Remus esta vez, no aguantaría mucho más con la fuerza de su amigo.

-pero…-

-¡vete de una vez!, no se quien te dio permiso para venir a mi casa, pero no te quiero volver a ver, vete de una vez- le exigió el licántropo con molestia.

-yo sólo vine a ver si Lily estaba bien, tengo derecho ¿no?- se defendió Arnold desde el suelo.

-¡¿derecho de qué?!, ¿ah?, ¡¿de qué derecho hablas imbécil?!- y James se volvía a descontrolar pero Remus alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que se lanzara nuevamente sobre el rubio.

Y entre forcejeo Remus lo arrastró lejos del chico y de Lily que se acercaba para ver como se encontraba su amigo.

-¿Qué te ocurre a ti?- le preguntó Remus a James cuando nadie los oía.

-¿Cómo no se han dado cuenta de que es él quien los esta delatando?, ¡por la mierda Remus, Arnold es un traidor!-

-James no creo que este chico…-

-por favor, ¿me vas a creer a mi o a él?, te estoy diciendo la verdad Remus…me lo ha echado en cara cuando lo descubrí espiando- James hablaba con una seriedad y desesperación que hicieron que Remus dudara, no sabía que hacer con aquella verdad, sabía que Arnold no era de su eterna confianza, pero también sabía que aquel chico nunca lastimaría a su amiga, pero James no sería capaz de mentirle.

-¿estás bien?- Lily se acercó al chico que estaba en el suelo y le ayudó a levantarse, mientras Remus y James conversaban alejados de ellos -…parece que te ha lastimado- sonrió con dulzura.

-si, no te preocupes solo fue un rasguño- sonrió Arnold aceptando la delicada mano que Lily le extendía.

-Déjalo Remus, ya entendí- bramó James dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca mientras se acercaba hacía Lily de la que no se había perdido detalle -…sólo vete con cuidado Evans- le amenazó cuando pasó por su lado y dando una ultima mirada a aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban por explicaciones se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

-James, espera- se atrevió a detenerlo Lily.

-Suéltame- masculló el moreno tomando con brusquedad la mano que Lily había posado en su hombro tanto que la chica soltó un pequeño aullido de dolor.

-¡James ¿Qué haces?!- saltó Remus empujando a su amigo para que soltara a la pelirroja.

Lily se quedó quieta, no fue capaz de hacer nada, de decir nada, sólo se acarició con cuidado su muñeca un tanto adolorida y miró a James fijamente intentando suplicarle con la simple mirada.

-dile que no se acerque nunca más a mi Remus, dile que no la quiero volver a ver porque esta vez no responderé de mi mismo, ¿escuchaste?, ya basta de la estúpida promesa que supuestamente te hice, me canse de que crean que soy su perro guardián, Evans se jodera si se cruza en mi camino, porque de ahora en adelante todo seguirá como antes, porque hace tiempo debí haber matado a esta sangre sucia…-

-no te permitiré…-

-sólo te lo estoy advirtiendo, está vez ni siquiera tú podrás salvarla, así que ya oíste mugre, no te atrevas a acercarte a mi porque el día que te cruces en mi camino darás tu ultimo suspiro- James no agregó nada más, Remus no dijo nada más, el odio de las palabras de su amigo le hacía temer que todo fuese verdad, le hacía preocuparse porque mas que nunca necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigos para proteger a Lily pero la furia en aquella mirada le prohibía siquiera intentar una tregua así que solamente se quedó observando como su amigo desaparecía con la amenaza de muerte en el aire.

Lily escuchó cada palabra entre un eterno silencio, escuchó como retumbaban en su corazón, como hacían eco en alguna parte de su cabeza, como volvían a quebrantar su alma, escuchó mientras todo a su alrededor desaparecía, sólo lo veía a él, le miraba a los ojos, comprobaba el odio y el rencor en aquellos ojos almendrados, un rencor que solo estaba dedicado a ella, y no pudo aguantar más, no soportó la angustia y las lágrimas que había intentado contener brotaron de sus ojos sin su consentimiento, su corazón palpitaba en su pecho, palpitaba con fuerzas, retumbando en su oído, junto al eco de la soledad.

Y cuando aquel moreno pronunció la palabra suspiro, ella dejo salir todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones, dejo salir un sollozo ahogado, y le dolía, le dolía y no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se sentía dentro de un sueño, de una pesadilla, se sentía débil, todo se oía lejano, todo parecía que comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Y con un suspiró final se desvaneció ante el dolor de verlo partir, de verlo arrancar su corazón con sus manos y abandonarla a la incertidumbre…

o0...0o

-Profesor lamento la tardanza- el susurro de Remus acompañado de los ecos de sus pasos en aquel bosque le advirtieron a aquel anciano que ya no estaba solo.

-no se preocupe Joven Lupin- sonríe mientras se acomoda sus gafas de media luna -…cuénteme para que es esta reunión tan urgente, ¿me trae nuevas noticias?-

-me temo que no son buenas noticias, nuestro plan a fracasado- Remus que caminó hasta un costado de aquel mago contempló el lago con inquietud.

-dígame que le hace pensar eso- preguntó Dumbledore

-la amenaza de muerte es razón suficiente para pensar que aquella relación nunca resultara, él nunca aceptara a una sangre impura y menos se enfrentara al señor poderoso por ella…creo que hemos sobreestimado aquella antigua relación- Remus Lupin dejo de observar la luna reflejada en el lago para ver aquellos ojos cielo que le miraban con atención -…creo que James ha descubierto la verdad-

-ya no hay vuelta atrás…las cartas están jugadas, hemos apostados miles de vidas en aquella profecía…-

-pero profesor ellos nunca aceptaran aquella responsabilidad, los conozco…-

-y usted entienda joven Lupin que James Potter es nuestra única esperanza- la voz del hombre mayor sonó serena mucho más serena de lo que aquella situación ameritaba.

-pero usted no entiende, ellos jamás podrán estar juntos, ellos jamás aceptaran aquella locura, James es un mortífago y Lily no tiene sangre pura, ¿Cómo va a poder ese bebe vencer al señor tenebroso?- Remus dijo lo que temía, no ocultó la verdadera preocupación, porque para él todo aquello también era una locura -¿Cómo sabemos si aquella profecía es verdadera?-

-confíe en mi Joven Lupin, confíe porque mientras la existencia de aquella profecía no llegue a oídos de Voldemort tenemos tiempo para actuar y evitar una mayor tragedia-

-y que haremos mientras tanto, si todos estos meses intentando un acercamiento entre ellos se arruino por completo, James ha llegado a amenazarla de muerte, como pretende que lleguen a tener un hijo si se odian mutuamente- exclamó Remus recordando las palabras que James había lanzado aquella noche, la misma noche que escuchó a Lily jurar al cielo, no volver a confiar en él.

-lo que creo joven Lupin es que no estamos viendo toda la verdad, la situación ha estado favorable durante este último tiempo, es verdad que hemos tenido unos altos y bajos pero no podemos darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente-

-pero con los sentimientos no se juegan-

-se cuales son sus temores y debe recordar que también los comparto, simplemente tengo fe en ese amor que alguna vez existió-

-¿y no hay otra forma?, o quizás otras personas-

-créame que he evaluado todas las posibilidades, y si, estoy seguro, el joven Potter y la señorita Evans son los únicos que cumplen las condiciones necesarias para ser los padres del elegido-

**Continuara...**

_by: Mainy_


	14. mátame

De vuelta, mas pronto de lo esperado...no muy convencida con algunas partes, pero así ha quedado y creo que lo adoraran al igual que yo.

siento mucho si les he enredado un poco con la estructura del fic, pero dando solo algunos detalles de lo que va aconteciendo le da más supenso, creo yo, a la historia.

Espero que disfruten este decisivo capitulo, y gracias nuevamente por los comentarios.

_**Capitulo XIV**__ mátame_

_La rubia entró a la habitación sin pensar si quiera que un moreno la estuviera esperando del otro lado de la puerta…_

La noche estaba hermosa, lo supo desde el momento que vio como la bella luna menguante aparecía en lo alto del cielo. Acariciaba su largo vestido sintiendo la suavidad de la tela, la brillosidad de su apariencia frente a los vidrios del lujoso restaurante, su largo cabello adornado por una delicada mariposa de plata incrustada en sus alborotados rulos.

Todo parecía hermoso a su alrededor, todos parecían apreciar lo bella de su persona, pero nadie podía ver el vacío en el alma que traía la joven esa noche, ni ella misma lograba saber porque tanta luminosidad y lujo no le agradaban en ese momento si siempre vivió deseando esos momentos.

Caminaba entre la gente saludando con una inclinación de cabeza, mostrando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa, pero dentro de ella se envolvía una batalla sin fin.

"_te ves hermosa está noche" "soy muy afortunado de contar con tu compañía" "me alegra que hallas aceptado mi invitación a solo días de nuestro casamiento"_

Escuchaba una y otra vez los elogios del chico, pero no lograba entender en que momento acepto semejante mentira, porque su orgullo le permitió caer tan bajo sólo por un poco de…de hipocresía de gente que ella no conocía.

Las miradas estaban en ella y luego de varios minutos logró entender el porque de tanta atención en su persona, no era el muchacho, no era su vestido…era su sangre mestiza, porque todos sabían que Margarita Smith tenía una madre muggle, una madre asesinada sólo por ser de sangre impura, de sangre sucia.

Ese mundo no era de ella, claro que no era de ella y nunca le había pertenecido…su padre se lo había dicho una y otra vez, le había advertido de que clase de gente se rodeaba la alta alcurnia, le había suplicado que no se metiera en ese mundo, que le lastimarían y ella tan ciega, tan cegada por la riqueza, por los lujos nunca se dio cuenta que no era de importancia rodearse por ellos, no era importante parecerse a ellos, lo importante estaba dentro de uno, y lo que uno amaba…

Luego de unas interminables horas de asfixia logró salir a esa hermosa noche que le regalaba la luna, caminó entre los prados de la salida para poder desaparecer hasta su casa, pero un muchacho corría tras de ella.

-déjame Ernest- gritó tratando de acelerar su paso.

-¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Por qué te vas?- preguntaba a gritos él mientras corría tras sus pasos.

-porque me canse- le dijo Margarita -…me canse de tanta mierda, esto se acabo-

-pero…-

-lo siento, de verdad, lo siento, me equivoque, esto no es para mi, tu mundo no me pertenece, no somos compatibles…- comenzó a sollozar la rubia mientras impedía con los brazos que su prometido se acercara más -…eres una persona maravillosa o al menos lo fuiste este ultimo tiempo, créeme que en verdad confié en ti, de verdad creí que habías cambiado, pero esto no tiene que ver contigo Ernest, esto, todo esto sólo tiene que ver conmigo-

-Margarita por favor…-

-no, detente ahí, por favor no te acerques- se alejó ella el par de pasos que el chico había dado -…soñé muy alto, y no creo que logre mantenerme a flote por mucho tiempo, tu vida me gusta, el lujo, las fiestas, los restaurantes, las salidas, las playas, los hoteles, todo lo que vivo junto a ti me gusta, y siempre me ha gustado, pero ya no…esta noche no es suficiente, esta y todas las otras noches no serán suficientes, porque esto no me llena, no me satisface como persona, esta falsedad en la que se ha vuelto mi vida debe terminar-

-yo te amo, preciosa, déjame demostrártelo- gritó Ernest con desesperación cuando ella pronuncio la palabra terminar, cuando vio en los ojos de la chica la decisión -…te daré lo que quieras, todo lo que me pidas, me pondré a tus pies…-

-ese es el problema Ernest, que tú ya no puedes darme lo que quiero-

-pero…yo-

Margarita se acercó a él, agarrando las manos del chico entre las de ella, acercó su frente a la del muchacho.

-me voy a ir, reconstruiré mi vida en otro lado e intentare encontrarme con mi verdadero corazón, con esa margarita que he perdido en el tiempo, seré feliz, te lo prometo, pero debes dejarme ir, si de verdad me amas como dices debes dejarme ir…-

Él chico cerró los ojos al descubrir que el suave aliento de Margarita desaparecía, que la calidez de las manos femeninas desaparecía, que su dulce perfume ya no le embriagaba.

-¡Margarita!- gritó al abrir los ojos pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Margarita había caminado lentamente alejándose de él hasta el límite de aparición y volteando para mirarlo con una sonrisa susurró un _adiós_ al viento, desapareció sin previo aviso a los segundos después dejando a Ernest totalmente desolado.

_El matrimonio se había terminado, su vida junto a ella había terminado, sus sueños ahora completamente destruidos se iban con ella…_

Sintió la fría brisa recorrerle el cuerpo al aparecer tras un árbol de la conocida calle donde residía, cubrió sus descubiertos hombros con el chal para infundirse un poco de calor y comenzó a caminar hasta la casa numero 6 de esa calle.

_2…3…5…mansión Smith._

_La calle tenía unas lindas viviendas, por eso nadie entendía como aquel deposito o casucha como muchos vecinos le llamaban, lograra sobrevivir de pie. Una verja de madera todo roída y húmeda cerraban el frente de lo que parecía un deposito, sin puertas, ni ventanas, sólo un enorme portón de lata, un jardín secó pero que sorprendentemente lograba dar vida a unas lindas margaritas plantadas en todo el frente de la "casa"._

-mansión Smith- susurró la chica para ver aparecer una linda verja color rosa de madera de pino y tras ella lo que parecía un jardín muy bien cuidado y regado de millones de flores que formaban un camino hasta la entrada de lo que parecía una hermosa casa hogareña. Una casa de dos pisos con una chimenea en lo alto del techo y una puerta, y ventanas con marcos rosados, de frente se podían apreciar cuatro ventanas en la parte superior y dos abajo una a cada lado de la puerta.

Margarita entró por la puerta de la verja sintiendo el suave olor a rosas apreciadas en la entrada y sonrió con satisfacción al ver el hermoso trabajo de su fallecido padre con el jardín.

Entre las cosas de su cartera buscó la llave de la puerta y entró sin fijarse que la puerta nunca estuvo con llave. Se reconfortó al sentir la temperatura de su casa y se sacó el chal dejándolo sobre el sillón del comedor donde también dejó su cartera y su varita.

Entró a la cocina prendiendo la Luz y buscando en el refrigerador el jarro de leche, sacó un vaso del mueble de cocina y lo llenó de una exquisita sustancia blanca, en seguida sacó sus cereales de la alacena y comenzó a mezclarlos con la leche de su vaso, tardo sólo minutos en tomarse todo el vaso mientras con una cuchara sacaba los últimos cereales y se los comía. Dejó todo ahí queriendo ir a su habitación para tomarse una ducha antes de dormir.

El pasillo superior le pareció extrañamente frío, miró por las ventanas pero no vio nada extraño, volvió a inspeccionar el corredor pero nada parecía fuera de lo común.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y giró la perilla con descuido, entró en silencio y trató de prender la luz pero no lo logró, entró a cuentas hasta la mesita de luz al costado de su cama y en el momento que prendió la lámpara el sonido estrepitoso de un portazo la sobresaltó.

Volteó con miedo para encontrarse con una visión borrosa de un hombre encapuchado y con una mascara, apuntándola con una varita de la cual salían chispas rojas.

-hola- siseó el enmascarado pero ella pudo reconocer esa voz de odio.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó con incertidumbre al verse acorralada en su cuarto y sin varita ni medio para defenderse.

El moreno dejo la mascara de mortífago de lado y se sacó la capucha para dejar su rostro al descubierto, sonrió de lado mientras en sus ojos se veía un singular brillo, miraba fijamente a aquella chica que miraba con temor a su…atacante.

-hola bonita- soltó él sonriendo ampliamente pero sin dejar esa mirada de rabia contra la rubia.

-¿vienes a matarme?- preguntó la chica atreviéndose a avanzar unos pasos hacía él.

-por lo visto si- susurró con ironía viéndose en sus ojos que le divertía esa situación.

-¿Cómo entraste?- espetó Margarita sintiendo unas fuerzas de furia recorrerle el cuerpo.

-por la chimenea como Papá Noel- bromeó Sirius -…tengo mis fuentes, preciosa-

Margarita lo miró con odio viendo como él vacilaba en tirar el hechizo para acabar con su vida.

-¿Qué estás esperando?- bramó enojada

Un rayo de luz verde rozo su brazo provocándole un corte no tan grave.

-¿así piensas matarme?- preguntó con una sonrisa torcida mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía del corte en su brazo.

-aún no ves lo mejor- rió Sirius acercándose a ella y apuntando el corazón de la chica.

-pues quiero verlo- masculló imponiéndole el desafió.

-¿piensas que no lo haré?- le gritó él mientras unas chispas comenzaban a saltar de la punta de su varita.

-entonces hazlo- le gritó ella y esta vez la punta de la varita del chico se incrusto en su garganta peligrosamente.

-¿no piensas suplicar por tu vida?, ¿no vas a pedir que te deje con vida para poder ser feliz al lado de ese idiota?- le bramaba Sirius al tiempo que su varita se hundía más y más en la garganta de la chica.

-no hay ningún idiota con el que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida- balbuceó ella retrocediendo al tiempo que Sirius se acercaba a ella.

-¡no me mientas!- exclamó furioso -…se que esta noche saliste con él, a exhibirte ante su mugre de gente, esos que lo único que harán será destruirte igual como los vi hacer miles de veces…sé que te casaras con él, sé que después de todo lo que lloraste por el infeliz te entregaras a él- mascullaba Sirius con ira -…después de todo lo que me dijiste-

-¡se lo dije a un perro!- exclamó Margarita.

-era yo, Sirius Black, yo escuche todos esos insultos, todo ese sufrimiento…y fui yo quien lo vio juguetear contigo y luego lo aceptas sólo porque te da un collar de diamantes- bramó Sirius, ya había bajado la varita pero la expresión de furia seguía en sus ojos -… ¿eso vales?, un collar de diamantes-

-no tienes derecho a decirme eso- sollozó la rubia -…no tienes derecho después de todo lo que has hecho…porque tú tampoco vales nada- terminó gritando furiosa -…mataste a mi amiga, te atreves a admitir que estas bajo el mando del señor oscuro- golpeaba fuertemente el pecho del chico con ambos puños -…dime cuanto vales tú Black…cuanto vale un ser que se atreve a atentar contra personas inocente sólo porque no son de sangre pura, como le dices a personas como yo-

-no…-

-suéltame- gritaba ella furiosa entre sollozos.

_La varita había quedado olvidada en el suelo mientras el intentaba retenerla contra la pared, sus manos buscaban sus brazos para sujetarla fuertemente en el momento que ella le gritaba que la soltara, pero su boca actuó rápidamente impidiéndole poder reaccionar ante aquel acto._

Los labios del chico se posaron sobre los labios de ella con estrépito, con ansiedad, la besó con sutileza mientras ella comenzaba a responder lentamente.

_Sus manos se soltaban de los brazos de la chica, mientras ella comenzaba a intensificar el beso, las ansias, la pasión comenzaban a aparecer ante un sutil tacto, él recorría con un dedo índice toda la espina dorsal de la chica gracias al escote que traía._

_Aspiró con dificultad una bocanada de aire para seguir inspeccionando la boca de Margarita mientras sentía las frías manos de ella introducirse en su camisa bajo la túnica que caía al suelo en ese momento. Y necesito un poco más de aire al verse agolpado de pronto por un calor que le recorría el cuerpo._

-detente- susurró ella cuando se separaron por un poco de aire.

_Sirius intentó volver a besarla pero ella corrió la cara impidiéndoselo._

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- preguntó el moreno con la voz ronca, molesto.

Pero la cachetada que recibió por parte de ella lo tomo desprevenido.

-no vuelvas a tocarme- le gritó Margarita furiosa alejándose de él y pretendiendo correr hacía el comedor en busca de su varita.

Pero Sirius fue más rápido, mucho más rápido que ella, la tomó de la muñeca al pasar y la lanzó de un solo manotazo a la cama.

-no creas que soy estúpido- masculló con la furia brotando de cada poro de su piel.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- preguntó Margarita encarándolo nuevamente pero sin atreverse a levantarse de la cama por miedo que él chico la volviera a lanzar con más fuerzas -…vienes a matarme, ¿no?, pues hazlo de una vez- gritó emputecida

-no lo conseguirás tan fácil Smith- y la voz siseante, y la forma cruda en que dijo su apellido no le sonó nada bien.

-no te atrevas- exclamó Margarita al ver que Sirius se acercaba a ella de forma peligrosa.

-vamos a ver si te gusta este juego- susurró el moreno mientras caminaba hacía la cama sacándose toda la ropa de encima, la camisa, el cinturón…

Y Margarita intentó huir nuevamente, intentó escapar con desesperación de su lado, pero no fue tan fácil, ella estaba desprotegida, no tenía varita, y menos fuerza para defenderse de la furia del moreno, fue azotada fuertemente contra el colchón de su cama, las manos de Sirius se aferraron a sus brazos impidiéndole el más mínimo movimiento, y con su rodilla logró abrirla de piernas para situarse entre ellas con fuerza.

-te atrape- murmuró con cierto tono de diversión en la voz, mientras que Margarita lo miraba con miedo, pánico de ver aquel Sirius ante ella, de verlo fuera de si, de no encontrarlo en sus ojos, de no ver ni una esperanza para ella.

-suéltame- intentó en vano, lo suplicó, ni siquiera lo exigió, simplemente lo pidió con un hilo de voz.

-tienes miedo, ¿no?...estas temblando por lo que puedo llegar a hacerte- sonrió Sirius sin anteverse a tocar un solo centímetro de la piel de la chica -…tú empezaste este juego preciosa, tú serás la responsable de todo lo que llegue a hacerte esta noche…-

-Sirius por favor…- y no sabe de donde sacó la fuerza para gritar a aquel moreno que no cometiera una locura -…no lo hagas- susurró con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-¿Qué no haga qué?, que no te haga mía en este momento contra tu voluntad- los sollozos de la chica se hicieron audibles cuando la seriedad con que Sirius le decía lo que estaba por hacer le hizo temer lo peor -…me importa una mierda si no quieres que te toque, si no quieres que te bese, si no quieres que…-

-¡No!- gritó la chica forcejeando contra el cuerpo varonil de Sirius Black incapaz de evitar lo inevitable -¡nunca te perdonaré esto Sirius, nunca!- se movió con brusquedad, de un lado hacía el otro, pataleo como pudo, intentando que aquel hombre la soltara de una vez, que se arrepintiera de lo que le estaba por hacer, que volviera en razón.

Sus brazos encima de su cabeza se hundieron más en el acolchado, él peso de Sirius le cortó la respiración y los labios de él atrapando su cuello con salvajismo, le hizo cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo ello terminara.

Pero no fue así, Sirius no se detuvo, él continuo besándola, besando cada centímetro de piel al descubierto, y Margarita se sintió indefensa, incapaz de soportar aquel repudió por el contacto de él.

-tú eres la que me vuelve loco Mar- gimió Sirius mientras abandonaba el cuello de la chica y bajaba por la clavícula hasta la tela que cubría sus senos.

Margarita que había corrido su cara hacía un costado al primer contacto de los labios de Sirius seguía sollozando en silencio, con lágrimas que no dejaban de recorrer sus mejillas, se mordió los labios cuando sintió el contacto húmedo de la boca del moreno sobre su pezón, la suavidad con que le besaba, lamia y mordía con delicadeza, con la especialidad que jugaba con su autocontrol.

-no…sigas- resopló Margarita en un suspiro cuando Sirius asegurando sus muñecas con una mano, recorrió el cuerpo de ella llegando hasta sus muslos, los levantó para acoplarse mejor entre sus piernas y hacerle sentir su excitación.

-sé…que no lo amas- gruñó entre besos sobre la nívea piel de la rubia -…sé que él no es el hombre para ti…no te merece-

-Sirius…- y Margarita no pudo evitar aquel suspiro de excitación cuando sentía que el bulto entre sus piernas rosaba con sutileza su intimidad.

-no me pidas que acepte tu decisión, no me pidas que no exija lo que es mío…-

-por favor…- lo resoplidos de Margaritas ante el tibio contacto de la respiración del moreno en su piel le hacía estremecer, le hacía olvidar el mundo, olvidar que ella no debía entregarse a él a sólo días de su boda con Ernest, o mejor dicho a sólo minutos de terminar con su prometido.

-yo te he mentido, te he engañado, te he destrozado el corazón pero sabes a lo que juego, sabes cuales son mis intenciones…sabes lo que soy- Margarita no podía controlarlo más, el contacto con el chico le estaba volviendo loca, el simple susurro de sus palabras, la respiración sobre su cuello, el imperceptible roce de caderas -…y no quiero mentirte más, no te diré que el engaño fue con buenas intenciones, no, sé y sabes que fue para acercarme a ti…-

-Sirius…- fue un gemido ahogado de los labios femeninos, un gemido que comenzaba a exigir que cerrara la boca y terminara lo que estaba por hacer, un gemido que no pedía más que un simple beso.

Sirius que sintió en ese momento como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba, la miró a los ojos con incertidumbre, y descubrió como las lágrimas que habían caído por los ojos de Margarita ya no existían, que la expresión de miedo en su mirada se nublaba con otros sentimientos, y que sus finos labios se encontraban semi abiertos tratando de normalizar su acelerada respiración, que su cuerpo ya no temblaba de impotencia, ni de rabia, sino de deseo, de excitación, que sus manos y su cuerpo ya no forcejeaba contra él, ya no le impedían el contacto.

-lo siento bonita…siento haber arruinado lo que teníamos- le susurró atrayendo la mirada de ella, mientras que lentamente fue soltándole las manos -…y espero que seas feliz con Felton, que esta vez sea verdadero, que no te lastime porque tú te mereces lo mejor, te mereces un hombre que te ame…-

Pero las palabras de Sirius quedaron perdidas en el silencio cuando los labios de Margarita lo callaron, cuando por el propio impulso de la chica se perdieron en un ardiente beso, en un beso que exigía muchas cosas, que prometía otras, y que cumpliría otras tantas.

Las manos de ella se perdieron rápidamente en la nuca del moreno, le recorrieron la espalda, le arañaron cada centímetro de piel, le descubrieron meses añorando ese contacto.

Sirius sin embargo no se atrevía más que a besarla, no quería tocarla, no quería desnudarla, no quería terminar ese beso tan añorado.

Pero las manos de ella buscando el broche del pantalón, las manos de ella jugando con el botón, las manos de ella bajando el cierre de sus pantalones y arrancándole un gemido de sus propios labios, le indicaron que habría mucha noche para ambos…

o0…0o

-pasee por todo Londres muggles para buscarlas, sabía que eran tus favoritas-

-si…- susurró Lily mirando el racimo de lirios con atención -…están muy lindas-

-igual de lindas que tú- sonrió el chico mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes -…después de lo sucedido con ese Potter- soltó pronunciando el apellido con cierto resentimiento y odio -…debía recompensarte-

-sólo fue un altercado- dijo Lily buscando con la mirada a su amiga.

-pero él no debió atacarnos y menos si dices que es el mejor amigo de Lupin- masculló él acercándose a Lily para que nadie escuchara el apellido del licántropo.

Lily lo miró sin haber escuchado palabra alguna, estaba más preocupada de buscar a su amiga que escuchar las estupideces del chico, pero el apellido de Remus nombrado en un susurro le trajo mala espina.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con evidente enojo.

-que yo creo…- comenzó Arnold -…que ese Lupin es un mortífago infiltrado, es muy sospechoso que sea amigo de Potter-

Lily sintió la furia recorrerle el cuerpo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar siquiera que Remus era un mortífago?

-ven Arnold- le señaló con la mano para que se acercara a ella -…no quiero volver a oír- bramó en el oído del chico -…que dices semejante estupidez de Remus, es mi amigo y confío ciegamente en él-

-si, Lilita, pero…- una mirada amenazadora lo hizo callar de golpe.

-pero nada- espetó con ímpetu

-y ese Potter…-

-no quiero hablar de Potter- lo volvió a interrumpir con recelo

-entiendo, después de lo mal que se porto contigo, si hasta se atrevió a amenazarme…-

-dije que no… ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó.

-…que ese bandido se atrevió a amenazarme, me dijo que si a ti te sucedía algo él se encargaría de mi…como si yo fuera a dejar que algo te pasara, de seguro está esperando que tú estés sola para atacarte y acabar con tu vida, yo estoy seguro que es uno de los más temidos mortífagos que hay en… ¡Lily!- la llamó al ver que la pelirroja salía corriendo dejándolo a él hablando solo -… ¡Lily! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-

La pelirroja corría por el pasillo de salida de aquella mansión, corría hasta los límites de aparición, corría en busca de aquel moreno, corría porque acababa de entender todo, acababa de sacarse la venda de los ojos, sabía y sentía que James la amaba, la amaba a pesar de todo, la amaba y ella estaría dispuesta a jugársela por él, enfrentar al mismísimo Lord Voldemort si fuese necesario para poder confesarle la verdad, poder decirle que ella lo amaba, que ella…

-¡Lily!- exclamó Remus asustado al ver aparecer a la pelirroja en los límites del jardín de su casa.

-lo siento Remus pero necesito que me digas donde está James- preguntó rápidamente con la respiración agitada de tanto correr.

-¿estás loca Lily?, sabes lo que sería capaz de hacer James si te encuentra sola- le dijo el chico totalmente consternado por la repentina aparición de la chica.

-Remus debes decirme donde puedo encontrarlo, por favor- suplicó siguiendo al licántropo hasta la casa de él.

-por dios Lily, ¿quieres que te mate?...tú misma lo oíste, él sólo no ha tentado con tu vida por que yo he estado en medio, si vas ahora y te presentas ante él, no podré evitar una desgracia- exclamó él asustado por la petición de Lily.

-¡Joder Remus!, sabes perfectamente que he estado millones de veces con él a solas y no me ha hecho nada…-

-porque yo se lo exigí, pero ahora él ha dicho que…-

-no me importa lo que haya dicho tengo que verlo, necesito preguntarle, aclararle- bramó enojada al ver que su amigo no diría nada.

-te acompaño entonces- propuso él agarrando su chaqueta tras la puerta y dispuesto a salir por su amigo.

-no, debo ir sola- masculló Lily haciendo que él se detuviera en seco.

-Lily… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirle de tanta urgencia?- preguntó Remus volteándose bruscamente ante su amiga.

La pelirroja se miró las manos con nerviosismo -…que lo amo- balbuceó

-¿Qué?- preguntó Remus sin entenderle.

-¡Que lo amo!- espetó Lily sintiendo la mirada de confusión de Remus sobre ella -…y estoy segura que él me ama-

Remus la miró fijamente sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, comenzó a negar mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos -…no lo puedo creer- susurró -…sabes lo fuerte que es escuchar eso Lily, justo ahora- preguntó

-pero…-

-¿Cómo te vas a enamorar de James sabiendo que él amenaza tu vida?- exclamó

-sólo es un mal entendido- trato de defenderse Lily -…yo…él…sólo estaba celoso, por eso dijo lo que dijo-

-¿Qué estaba celoso?...me estas diciendo que él también siente lo mismo…- murmuró perplejo.

-vamos Remus…no creo que sea tan difícil de creer, tú mejor que nadie sabe nuestra historia pasada…-

-por lo mismo, James te odia, ¿Por qué crees que se unió a las absurdas ideas de Sirius?, por que le gusta matar gente, por que cree en la pureza de la sangre, ¿Por qué?- bramó Remus -…porque no le dejaste otra opción Lily, lo destruiste, destruiste su única razón de lucha, su único sentimiento verdadero…y no te estoy criticando, era tu decisión, tu corazón y si no lograste amarlo como él te amo, era lo mejor, pero ahora no vengas a destruirlo de nuevo…por favor-

-¿crees que yo no sufrí?...Remus yo me arrepiento todo los días de mi vida por no darme cuenta a tiempo lo que realmente sentía por él…si- soltó al ver que Remus la miraba con los ojos abiertos -…el estúpido arrogante de Potter al final lo logró, logró enamorarme pero nunca se dio cuenta de eso-

-¿Lily tú?- susurró Remus mirando los ojos ahora humedecidos de la chica.

-pase el ultimo año esperando que él se diera cuenta, llore todas las noches al saberlo perdido, se me revolvían las entrañas al verlo junto a esas Slytherin… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- sollozó.

-pero ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que sentías?- preguntó Remus totalmente impresionado con la confesión de la chica.

-porque él ya no era el mismo, James Potter había dejado de ser ese chico dulce que me decía que me quería, había dejado atrás a su corazón y junto con él me dejo atrás a mi… ¿Qué lograría con decirle la verdad?...no me hubiese creído, me hubiese usado, me hubiese…-

-amado- le interrumpió Remus -…él te hubiese amado…pase largos años de mi vida conociéndolo y escuchando las tantas virtudes que tenía su hermosa Lily, yo escuche como él planeaba cada momento de su vida a tu lado, yo vi como él lloro por ti, yo vi como su corazón se quebró y nunca más volvió a recuperarse-

-tenía miedo Remus, no quería aceptar lo que sentía y menos tuve el valor para decírselo después de ser la culpable de su cambio, tenía miedo a sufrir…fui una egoísta, pensé que luego de Hogwarts lograría olvidarlo, pero no…él siguió en mi mente, en mi corazón, yo seguía enamorada de él, seguía enamorada del que ahora era un Mortífago- exclamó mientras unas finas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-¡Mierda Lily!...él, él…-

-él me ama yo lo sé- susurró ella queriendo creerlo

-él está muy dolido, y creo que hasta logro olvidarte del todo- se atrevió a decirle a Lily mientras la abrazaba para darle apoyo.

-necesito preguntárselo, necesito decirle que lo amo…por favor Remus- suplicó aferrándose a su amigo -…no me importa que mi vida corra peligro-

-Lily…-

-si no me lo dices, soy capaz de ir por Black para que me lo diga- amenazó la chica separándose bruscamente de los brazos de Remus.

-no…-

-¡dímelo!- exclamó -…es mi ultima oportunidad-

o0…0o

Ese pequeño camino de tierra estaba cubierto por una delicada capa de barro, el invierno ya estaba olvidado pero en ese pueblo pareciera que el sol no existiera, la oscuridad iluminaba durante el día y la noche y los pueblerinos vivían encerrados en sus casas por miedo a los mortífagos que vigilaban la zona.

Su hermoso vestido de seda estaba completamente arruinado, y sus tacos le impedían correr con rapidez entre la capa de barro del camino. Hacía mucho frío en ese lugar y más con el peligroso viento que salía de vez en cuando, la brisa de su andar y lo escaso de su vestimenta, se sintió indefensa, llevaba la varita en mano por cualquier altercado, no le importaba morir en ese lugar pero antes debía hablar con James.

Remus le había dicho que esa noche le tocaba guardia en ese peligroso, para ella, pueblo. Pero ya no importaba nada, desde él momento que el idiota de Arnold nombró a James supo que era lo que había pasado entre ellos. _Celos_ debió haberlo notado antes, James sólo estaba celoso, y ese era su esperanza, porque se negaba a creer que él no la amara, no después de todo lo que habían vivido.

Divisó el frondoso bosque y a dos encapuchados a la orilla de este, vigilando con varita en mano, ella preparó la de ella para prevenir, si James no estaba solo de seguro el otro mortífago intentaría atacarla.

Se detuvo para sacarse los tacos y así poder enfrentarse mejor a un duelo, pero los dos encapuchados parecían moverse del lugar corrió sin importar sus zapatos abandonados en el camino y sin importar que su varita no estuviera a la defensiva, corrió porque no podía perderlo, no ahora…

-¡James!- gritó -¡James! ¡Espera!-

Los encapuchados se detuvieron de golpe, uno de ellos volteó la cabeza para mirarla mientras él otro no perdía el tiempo y le lanzaba un hechizo.

Lily por poco alcanzó a esquivarlo pero un segundo hechizo venía hacia ella, levantó su varita preparada para defenderse…y así estuvo, entre hechizo y hechizo, corrió, esquivó, saltó, gritó.

James se había sacado la capucha dejando ver su rostro mientras Lily y el encapuchado luchaban a muerte, la miró impasible, no le importaba que ella muriera, claro que no le importaba.

Lily logró aturdir a su atacante pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de descanso porque él pronto le lanzaba otro hechizo.

-haz cometido el peor error, sangre sucia- bramó el encapuchado con asco.

Esquivo uno, mientras el siguiente le rozaba el brazo haciéndole un corte superficial.

-morirás- rió el hombre tras la mascara mientras le lanzaba un hechizo tras otro.

Los ojos de Potter estaban clavado en ella, de brazos cruzados observaba sin inmutarse siquiera cuando algún hechizo lograba rozarla. Rió con descaro al ver que estaba perdiendo, que caería en cualquier momento.

Y las fuerzas le fallaron, sus pies ya no dieron más, la varita salía volando dejándola sin protección alguna ante su atacante, miró a James y susurró las palabras _te amo_ cerrando los ojos para esperar que el encapuchado diera fin a su vida.

-¡maldición Lily! ¿Qué quieres de mi?- escuchó que bramaba el moreno. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y lo vio, de pie con varita en mano apuntando al cuerpo inconsciente del encapuchado.

Lily se levantó del suelo rápidamente según le permitían sus fuerzas, y se vio aprisionada entre el tronco de un árbol y el cuerpo del chico.

-¿a que vienes?- espetó mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sujetándola fuertemente de ambos brazos.

-James…- susurró ella.

-¿Cómo llegaste acá?- bramó furioso.

-Remus…- logró contestar la chica.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó bruscamente.

-James- bramó ella enojada logrando zafándose del agarre y empujando al chico con todas sus fuerzas para que la dejara respirar -…vine para decirte algo-

-dilo- le interrumpió él.

-no te creo- soltó la chica fulminándolo con la mirada

-¿Qué?- preguntó James confundido.

-que no te creo- comenzó Lily -…vine para decirte que no te creo, no creo ninguna palabra…ninguna, porque se que me amas, se que el estúpido de Arnold te hizo creer que entre nosotros existe algo, se que estabas celoso de él…-

-no…-

-no me interrumpas- le gritó -…y vine para aclarártelo, entre él y yo no hay nada, no lo hubo y no lo habrá nunca, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, porque sigo enamorada de ti- terminó con un suspiró de alivio -…te amo James- susurró

-yo tampoco te creo- soltó James acorralando nuevamente a la chica en el tronco del árbol -…te vi besándolo, Lily, te vi con él y no me digas que no es cierto porque se que entre tú y él si hubo algo antes, así que no sé que intentas hacer-

-idiota- bufó la pelirroja golpeando suavemente el pecho del chico -…ese fue un beso robado y si alguna vez existió algo entre Arnold y yo, ya se acabo… y créeme que no tengo ningún deber en explicarte ya que considerando el hecho de tu encuentro con la prima de Black-

-bien…entonces si no hay más que aclarar, vete- le dijo James separándose de ella pero Lily lo detuvo.

-no me voy a ir, estoy cansada de todo esto- bramó furiosa -…me insultaste, me gritaste, me dijiste una serie de barbaridades que me dolieron, inclusive llegaste a amenazarme, a decir que yo no te importaba, que si tenías oportunidad para acabar con mi vida lo harías...-

-y lo voy a hacer si me provocas- le interrumpió James sacando su varita y apuntando peligrosamente el corazón de Lily.

-hazlo- susurró ella -…hazlo, mátame…no me importa, ya no me importa nada-

-te crees valiente ¿no?- masculló James sin quitar la varita del pecho de la chica.

-soy una Gryffindor ¿te olvidaste?- le dijo soltando una sonrisa torcida.

James la miró desafiante mientras se debatía entre sus instintos y sus pensamientos -…no me olvide- masculló con furia -…sigues siendo igual de estúpida- bramó volviendo a guardar su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica.

-te equivocas- se atrevió a decir la pelirroja -…ahora estoy dispuesta a luchar por lo que siento y lo que pienso, ahora he descubierto a la verdadera Gryffindor que hay en mi y no voy a caer ni a abandonar lo que soy-

-bien por ti…- murmuró él volteando hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de uno de los seguidores de Voldemort.

-James por favor- sintió el suave susurró de la pelirroja en su oído -…podemos intentarlo, podemos luchar, yo te necesito, te amo, estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que podamos ser felices-

-no puedes volver el tiempo atrás- espetó James sin voltear.

-pero aún estamos a tiempo de empezar de cero- exclamó Lily con la voz quebrada.

-no hay tiempo…-

-si lo hay…lo único que importa es el amor, yo te amo James…y tú, ¿tú me amas?- preguntó mientras las lagrimas se comenzaban a agolpar en sus ojos verdes al ver que James no respondía a su pregunta.

-James…- susurró la pelirroja viendo que el chico seguía mirando al encapuchado.

Lily cerró los ojos sintiendo el tibio correr de sus propias lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, sentía el corazón oprimido y el sonido de cada latido. El frío comenzaba a inundarla nuevamente, andaba solamente con un ligero vestido blanco de tiritas, corte bajo las rodillas y un chal olvidado en el suelo luego de la batalla contra el encapuchado que ahora yacía en el suelo.

-está bien- sollozó -…entiendo- quería salir corriendo, huir de ese dolor, de esa desilusión, de la verdad que siempre había estado ante sus ojos…

-_Avada Kedavra_- el gritó del chico la hizo detenerse de pronto, aunque no había alcanzado a dar muchos pasos.

Volteó bruscamente viendo como el rayo de luz verde golpeaba de lleno en el pecho de un impresionado y débil enmascarado. La vida de aquel hombre se acabó en un solo segundo mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza impresionada.

-¡James!- bramó -… ¿Qué has hecho?- caminó con sigilo hasta el hombre que yacía en el suelo.

-estaba escuchando nuestra conversación- masculló James aún con la varita en alto apuntando al pecho del hombre

-¡lo mataste!- chilló Lily mirando al moreno con los ojos abiertos.

-no podía dejarlo vivo, mi vida y la tuya correrían peligro- exclamó él sin inmutarse.

-pero…pero- susurró mirando al cadáver del hombre que estuvo a punto de matarla -…podrías haberle removido la memoria-

-¡Joder Lily! ¡Las cosas ya no funcionan así!, debemos defendernos, estamos en guerra, debo matar para yo vivir, esa es mi vida ahora- James había guardado su varita en su bolsillo con estrépito mientras bramaba contra la joven.

-no, así no son las cosas, así no- gimoteó Lily tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-debes irte…no pienso arrastrarte a esta vida, sería una incertidumbre nuestra relación, correríamos peligros todos los días, y yo no soportaría perderte de ese modo-

-¿de que modo?, ¿si me mataran por estar a tu lado?…- Lily vio como James asentía con la cabeza -…eres un cobarde, ni siquiera lo intentaras-

-no puedo, yo he cambiado, no soy el mismo niño ingenuo de antes, ni ese valiente Gryffindor que peleaba por el amor de la chica que amaba- exclamó James -…ahora tengo miedo, miedo de ti, miedo de ese James que te amaba, miedo de esa Lily que me odiaba, miedo de todo lo que pudo ser-

-James- susurró ella -…yo te dije que esa Lily te amo, te amo de una forma que nunca había amado a nadie, te amo en silencio, te amo y te siguió amando sin importar las diferencias, sin importar que estuviesen alejándose más y más, te amo porque se vio encerrada entre la verdad de su corazón y se arrepintió todas las noches de soledad por no haberse jugado por ti-

-no entiendes que es peligroso, que yo estoy en el bando contrario, que si me ordenan matarte tendré que hacerlo, que mi mejor amigo te odia, que no puedo decidir entre tú y Sirius…no puedo abandonarlo, él me necesita- bramó con desesperación mientras el frágil cuerpo de la pelirroja se abrazaba a él.

-lo entiendo- susurró en su cuello -…y me doy cuenta que el James que creí olvidado sigue ahí, está dentro tuyo ocupando una capucha, una mascara para defenderse ante el sufrimiento-

Se quedaron varios minutos así, abrazados, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el otro, sintiéndose protegidos, aislados del sufrimiento, de la realidad, envueltos en una suave y agradable brisa, que los acariciaba.

Una paz atrayente, un recuerdo alegre, una sonrisa de esperanza, una esperanza de poder compartir aunque sea una vida juntos, porque muy en el fondo sabían que sólo eso les bastaba para lograr ser felices, el tenerse el uno al otro, el poder amarse con libertad, el poder luchar por ese amor, y tener un sentido de lucha, el saber donde va el camino que quieren recorrer, pero juntos, saber que no importa nada, ni nadie, pero a la vez el querer compartir esa felicidad con sus seres queridos, con ellos que siempre estarán para sujetarlos si caen, quienes no dudarían un segundo en morir por defenderlos, su familia, sus amigos, sus hermanos, ellos que están luchando a su lado, que sonríen porque el sol comienza a salir nuevamente, sonríen porque la luz alegra la mañana, porque las vidas están llegando, porque sueñan con esa realidad, esa realidad que ha sido robada, robada por la oscuridad, por el deseo de poder, por la confusión, por el miedo, por todo lo que los detiene a luchar y soñar en libertad.

James acariciaba el largo cabello pelirrojo y suspiraba con sus ojos cerrados el placer de poder oler su aroma, de poder sentirla suya. Tantos años soñando con poder escuchar esas palabra de amor, tantos años pensando que algún día su pelirroja lo amaría de la misma forma que él la amaba, o por lo menos dejarlo que la amara con todo su amor incondicional, tantos años pensando y soñando como un niño enamorado, tantos años queriéndola en silencio y a la vez gritándole su amor a los cuatro vientos, y luego como si todo se hubiese acabado de pronto, ella cortaba sus alas, lo hacia madurar de pronto, lo bajaba de la nube en la que estaba, le rompía el corazón y se llevaba con ella la ilusión de ese niño enamorado, se llevaba con ella el brillo de sus ojos, la ternura de su sonrisa, el amor de su corazón…pero ahí estaba ahora, de vuelta con todo eso que le había quitado, guardándolo en lo más profundo de su alma traía de vuelta la inocencia, la alegría, la ternura, el amor para devolverle a ese niño, que ahora se había convertido en hombre, sus sueños.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que Lily se removía en sus brazos, observó los hermosos ojos esmeraldas y sonrió con ternura. Acarició el mentón de ella y se atrevió a besarla suavemente sobre los labios, los labios sabor a fresa, esos labios finos y suaves que siempre se negó a obtener con libertad, esos labios que ahora aclamaban los suyos con pasión y atrevimiento. Se separó lentamente sintiendo el suspiró sobre su boca, un acto tan insinuante, tan excitante, tan glorioso…la vio suspirando un _te amo_ y sintió a su corazón latir con fuerza, impulsándolo a que respondiera, a que liberara esas palabras guardadas, esas palabras que ella había traído de vuelta.

-_te amo-_ susurró con sus ojos brillosos -…_te amo_- repitió con dulzura apoderándose de los labios sabor fresa que tanto añoraba.

-bravo- unos fuertes aplausos le interrumpieron.

Sirius Black estaba de pie junto al cuerpo del mortífago mirando como la parejita se besaba tiernamente.

-excelente James- bramó con enojo -…que manera más directa de darme la espalda-

-Sirius- murmuró James volteándose para quedar frente a su amigo escondiendo a Lily tras de él mientras impedía que pudiese agarrarla con ella inesperadamente.

-el mismo- se mofó Sirius -…no te lo esperabas ¿no?, lamento haber interrumpido tu mejor momento con la pelirroja sangre sucia- exclamó con furia.

-no la llames así- dijo el moreno casi como una suplica.

-¿Cuántos años esperaste James?, ¿ah?, ¿Cuántos años esperaste para que ella fuera tuya?, ¿no crees que es demasiado tarde ahora?, ¿no crees que ya eligieron caminos separados o ahora me darás la espalda y te iras con ella?- bramaba Sirius con la mirada fija en su amigo.

-es mi problema, sabes que siempre a sido mi problema…- exclamaba James con fastidio.

-no- gritó Sirius con ímpetu -…no es sólo tu problema. Porque no estuviste solo cuando esa mugre te destrozo, no estuviste solo cuando lloraste por ella, nunca estuviste solo cuando ella no estaba-

-lo sé- susurró James -…lo sé, siempre los he tenido a ustedes pero ahora debes dejarme elegir Sirius, debes dejarme vivir, amarla-

-no permitiré que ella se burle de ti nuevamente- amenazó sacando su varita y apuntando a ambos chicos.

-es mi decisión, y es totalmente independiente a ti, tu eres mi amigo, mi hermano y lo seguirás siendo pero tengo el derecho de amar a quien yo quiera- exclamó James enfrentando a su amigo.

-_Expelliarmus_- la varita de Sirius voló hacia las manos de un chico que venía corriendo por el sendero del camino.

Remus Lupin estaba de pie con una mano en el costado de sus costillas tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-¿Qué piensas que haces pedazo de idiota?- bramó a Sirius mientras sostenía ambas varitas en su mano.

-no te metas Remus- le gritó Sirius -…dame la varita-

-me crees estúpido…estás demasiado alterado- sonrió Remus.

-no es chistoso Lupin- exclamó -…dame mi varita-

-antes debemos aclarar ciertas cosas- comenzó Remus -…primero, como ya te dije, Lily es mi amiga y no puedes hacerle nada mientras yo este con ella, segundo, las diferencias que tengan entre ustedes arréglenlas en un lugar más indicado que este, y tercero creo que James tiene el derecho de decidir con libertad y elegir si quiere o no estar con Lily-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Lupin?- bramó Sirius con enfado -…tú fuiste testigo del daño que le causo y ahora lo quieres arrastrar a donde mismo, no ves que no lo soportara de nuevo-

-tú eres el que no ve Sirius- le dijo Remus con tranquilidad -…si James sufrió una pena de amor, es normal, sobretodo en los jóvenes, dime tú si no es cierto, pero ahora veo que el amor imposible no fue tan imposible…te preguntaste alguna vez, por qué Evans nos salvo de la expulsión ese ultimo año o por qué extrañamente las citas que le hacías a James sufrían ciertos altercados, o mejor aún ese día que la encontraste llorando en la sala común, sabias por qué lloraba o por quién lloraba-

Sirius abrió la boca para responder la pregunta pero al darse cuenta de la verdad volvió a cerrarla mirando a la pelirroja que se abrazaba de la cintura de James.

-por un chico…- balbuceó Sirius no creyendo creer lo que insinuaba su amigo.

-por James…porque se había enamorado de él, tarde pero al fin había caído en las garras de tu querido amigo- sonrió Remus viendo como Sirius fulminaba a la parejita.

James miraba a su amigo respondiéndole las preguntas con la mirada.

-¿tú lo sabias?- preguntó el moreno de ojos gris.

James asintió con la cabeza -…me lo dijo hace un tiempo-

-¿por eso caíste?, idiota…no ves que te está utilizando, quiere destruirte nuevamente- comenzó a gritar Sirius señalando a Lily.

-Black, como vas a estar tan ciego- espetó Remus casi con diversión.

-sólo quiero intentarlo Sirius- susurró James -…quiero saber que se siente amar y ser correspondido, quiero volver a mis diez y seis años y creer que puedo cambiar el mundo-

-ella es una sangre sucia- bramó Sirius con desesperación.

-yo la amo- dijo James -…la amo, y siento que eso es lo único que importa-

-tenemos un deber, Potter…servimos al señor tenebroso- exclamó Sirius señalando a su amigo -…él no te dejara en paz si sabe de tu traición-

-amar no es traición- le interrumpió James

-te vas a arrepentir de esto- bramó el animago cuando agarró el cadáver del encapuchado y desapareció junto a él dejando a sus amigos y a Lily muy consternados.

-no te preocupes James- le tranquilizo Remus -…volverá y estoy seguro que recuperaremos a nuestro Padfoot- sonrió mirando hacia donde segundos antes había desaparecido su amigo.

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_

_creo que me equivoque, realmente el final de este fic esta recién comenzando...si, quedan por lo menos 5 capitulos más, de los que yo no esperaba escribir. _

_y no es que no me guste mi hermoso fic, pero el final me esta carcomiendo la cabeza, ¿cuál sera el mejor final para este fic tan explosivo, a mi opinión?...en fin mi pequeño dilema, pero no los defraudare, eso espero..._


	15. turbiamente transparente

_**Capitulo XV**_ _turbiamente transparente_

"_Para un chico como él era difícil dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, porque un chico como él siempre usaba la cabeza, el raciocinio antes que el impulso, porque un chico como él no se involucraba sentimentalmente con nadie, porque un chico como él no sabia lo que era el amor y menos sabía que una chica pudiese hacerlo sentir de esa manera…porque un chico como él temía a lastimar a quienes estuviesen cerca, porque un chico como él vivía con miedo, miedo a la luna llena._

_Remus Lupin no era como un chico cualquiera, él no andaba detrás de faldas, él no se saltaba clases, él hacía su tarea cuando correspondía, él disfrutaba de una solitaria tarde, y lo más importante él era un licántropo._

_Y si era cierto que tenía los mejores amigos que siempre soñó, que tenía una familia pequeña pero acogedora, que podía jugar, reír y hacer lo que cualquier niño de su edad hacía, pero para él no estaba permitido entregar su corazón, simplemente se prohibió amar._

_Amar el hermoso brillo de unos ojos celestes, la delicada línea de unos labios finos, la curvatura del cuerpo femenino, las largas piernas, la pequeña cintura, adorar el característico caminar, la suavidad de su piel, el olor de su cabello castaño…prohibido amar a Liza Owen, su mejor amiga._

_-hola Remus- le saludaba ella todas las mañanas para caminar colgada del brazo masculino hacia la primera clase del día -¿Cómo dormiste anoche?- y aquella pregunta sonaba tan aterradora para aquel rubio, sonaba tan indecorosa sabiendo que como todas las noches él soñaba con ella, y se maldecía porque aquello era prohibido._

_-bien, gracias- y la formalidad que ya era costumbre, que aunque fuesen los mejores amigos él nunca dejaría de utilizarla con ella, porque ella era una dama, su dama._

_-te ves mucho más atractivo hoy Remus, ¿qué te hiciste?- pero esa mañana fue distinta, aquella mañana cambio todo, aquel momento en que él se detiene para observarle, se detiene para descubrir un sonrojo en ella, se detiene porque sabe que aquello ya no da para más._

_Le sonríe con dulzura y ella se sonroja aún más -…tú también estas muy bella- susurra y decide seguir caminando porque sabe que es capaz de soltar todo lo que guarda dentro._

_Pero aquel juego de halagos no termina ahí, las palabras al aire, entremedio de conversaciones o entre simple silencio se volvieron recurrentes en ellos, y si antes pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos ahora no se separaban nunca, Remus sonreía como tonto enamorado, Liza se sonrojaba por cualquier roce, él se guardaba todos sus sentimientos, ella los gritaba a los cuatro vientos._

_Él decidió alejarse de ella por miedo, ella se lo impidió atreviéndose a besarlo, él correspondió el beso dejándose llevar por eso que sentía, ella no esperó más tiempo lo quiso como novio…_

_-¿Qué me dices Remus?- dice claro, esperando respuesta, exigiendo una respuesta, él le mira dudoso, avergonzado, temeroso y con el valor de Gryffindor recorriendo sus venas a la vez._

_-¿estás segura Liz?- balbucea y ella sonríe con diversión, con ternura_

_-claro que te quiero como novio Remus, quiero que sólo seas mío- sonríe y acercándose a él le da un suave beso sobre los labios -¿quieres ser mi novio Remus Lupin?-_

_-Si- ríe él y vuelve a besarla…Remus Lupin deja sus barreras, se siente un chico como cualquier otro, ama a esa chica que le quita el sueño y piensa que no puede ser más feliz"_

-Liza, necesito hablar contigo- la detiene Remus caminando hacía ella mientras la chica se detuvo de un brinco -...no tienes porque mirarme así, que no muerdo- sonrió Remus con diversión saliendo por la puerta de la cocina y rozando a la chica a propósito.

Remus sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio la cara de Liza mientras caminaba hacía él.

-es difícil poder conversar con usted señorita- Liza se tensó al escuchar la voz del licántropo, le miró ceñuda pero no se encontró con la mirada de él.

-¿qué quieres?- le preguntó de forma brusca.

-saber que pretendes- Remus también fue brusco y claro, la dulzura que siempre le caracterizaba se esfumo de él al momento de verla nuevamente.

-¿Qué pretendo con que?- masculló ofendida intentando dirigir la mirada hacía cualquier lugar menos los ojos de él que le observaban atentamente

-vallamos al grano Owen, sé que el encuentro con Sirius no fue de casualidad y menos ese estúpido noviazgo que sólo es una pantalla para conseguir otra cosa, o a otra persona- la voz de Remus retumbo en aquella pequeña habitación donde se habían detenido.

-no seas paranoico Lobito, que tú no estas en mis planes- sonrió ella con malicia enfrentándose por primera vez a la mirada del chico.

-me parece bien que saques tus garras Owen, porque esa cara de angelito no calzaba nada bien- Remus sonríe por dentro, lo ha logrado, saca a la verdadera Liza a relucir, aquella Liza que se dio cuenta muy tarde que existía, aquella que destruyo su vida por completo y que esta vez intentaría usar a Sirius para sus planes, como hace años lo uso a él.

Liza le miró furiosa al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta y la hechizaba con su varita.

-bien, ahora podemos conversar- se volteó quedando de frente a Remus mirándolo fijamente, desafiante, mostrándose tal cual era.

-pensé que aún me tenías miedo- rió el licántropo, sabía atacar a esa chica, después de todo ella había sido su primer amor y su primer desamor, su primera traición, su primera verdad, su primer dolor, su primer arrepentimiento, ella era la chica que le había roto el corazón.

-los monstruos ya no me dan miedo- se burló Liza sentándose sobre unas cajas que habían en el lugar, Remus que la miró con el seño fruncido no dijo nada -¿entonces, qué quieres?-

-ya te dije, saber que pretendes, porque eso de que _por casualidad _te encontraste con Sirius no te lo creo...dime por qué estas interesa en él está vez-

-eres tan observador Lobito travieso- le provocó Liza sonriendo con malicia -...pero eso no te incumbe-

-no me voy a quedar tranquilo Owen, te lo advierto, si algo tramas yo lo averiguare...la ultima vez me costo darme cuenta pero ahora ya sé a lo que juegas- usaría todas las armas, y él tenía la pequeña impresión de hacía donde iba dirigido su interés está vez, o a lo mejor su interés no había cambiado mucho.

-pobrecito, el lobito piensa que es más inteligente que yo...pero estas equivocado Lupin- las palabras de Liza le provocaron diversión.

-te impresionarías de lo cerca que estoy Owen, sigues siendo demasiado obvia ante mis ojos, turbiamente transparente- Remus no agregó nada más, las carcajadas que había soltado la chica le dieron mala espina.

-no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, yo voy tras algo y lo voy a conseguir a toda costa- masculló la morena dejando de reír de un instante a otro provocando que esas palabras sonaran aún más peligrosas.

-la última vez no conseguiste lo que querías Owen…-

-la ultima vez habían muchas cosas entremedio- le interrumpió Liza de forma mordaz -…la ultima vez me confié demasiado…-

-sabes perfectamente que no fue sólo eso, porque llamar exceso de confianza a omitir que James estuviese enamorado, o que fuese incapaz de traicionar a un amigo y aún peor fue tu error el creer que haciéndote amiga de Lily lograrías enamorarlo…-

-¡no te metas Lupin!- bramó Liza sacando su varita con rapidez y apuntando a Remus lo amenazó -…no tendré consideración contigo si te metes en mis asuntos-

-¿Qué puedes hacerme?, ¿con que me amenazas si ya destruiste todo lo que una vez tuve?- le gritó Remus enrabiado, perdiendo la tranquilidad y sensatez que lo caracterizaba.

-no seas estúpido, sé tu secreto…-

-y todos lo saben, no te tengo miedo Owen, no ahora- le calló Remus

-pues lo veremos cuando en la portada del profeta salga _"Remus Lupin peligroso licántropo"_- rió la chica cuando vio como el chico empalidecía por sus palabras -…piénsalo lobito, no te conviene meterte conmigo- las carcajadas seguían retumbando en el pequeño cuarto cuando ella salió -…ah, y no te equivocas- se detuvo en la puerta -…James será mío, esta vez no fallare-

o0…0o

_La confianza, la estabilidad, el sentirse súper poderoso, fuerte, invencible, protegido…sentir que todo va bien, que todo lo llevas bajo control, que todo lo dominas, que tienes personas que van tras tu espalda, que te cubren, que te aman…_

_O simplemente esa confianza que nace en la persona que amas, esa por la que darías tu propia vida, esa persona que te eleva en las nubes, que te promete un sinfín sin pronunciar palabras, esa persona con la cual compartirías toda tu eternidad, a la que amas, en la cual confías…_

_Porque todo aquello te hace sentir seguro y ofreces tu propia lealtad, y nunca crees que te puedan lastimar._

_Pero llega ese día en que todo se destruye, se derrumba, quedas a ciegas en la oscuridad, donde ya no puedes confiar en nadie, donde tu lealtad esta enterrada en el dolor, porque creíste, porque confiaste en aquella persona, confiaste con el corazón, diste tu vida, pusiste tu vida en sus manos, tu futuro, todo lo que haz sido esta en sus manos, todo lo que una vez creíste esta en sus manos._

_Pero abres los ojos, y ves lo que nunca viste, ves que estas desprotegido, te sientes desprotegido, desnudo, capaz de caer con una simple mentira, porque ya la traición a hecho estragos en tu alma, estas muerto en vida, tú ya no eres un súper héroe…_

-¡¿Dónde estás?!- los bramidos de cierto moreno se oyeron por toda la mansión Potter haciendo estremecer el piso, retumbar las paredes. -…sal de una vez maldita mosca muerta-

-señor Black que desea- la aparición del elfo domestico de James le sobresalto pero no perdió tiempo fue directo hacia el pequeño ser que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, lo tomó de los débiles brazos y lo alzó con fuerzas hasta quedar a una distancia amenazadora pero prudente.

-Lily Evans, busco a la sangre sucia, ¿Dónde está?- espetó

-el señor Potter ordenó…-

-¡Por la mierda! ¡Dime donde está!- volvió a bramar Sirius zamarreando al pobre elfo.

-no puedo…-

Otro zamarreo más brusco hizo callar al pequeño ser y enfurecer aún más al moreno.

-déjalo en paz Black, es a mi a quien buscas- el imperceptible susurro de Lily entrando al vestíbulo provoco el sonido hueco que hizo el cuerpo de Eliot al caer.

-así que por fin te animas a aparecer mugre- siseó Sirius volteando para quedar frente a la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué me buscas con tanta urgencia?, James no esta- lo ignoró Lily sabiendo que aquella información no debió haberla dado.

Y Sirius saca la varita, la apunta y dice a lo que viene, porque está harto de rodeos, quiere verdades, viene a exigir verdades, verdades que hace tiempo debió haber sabido.

-no te lo volveré a repetir sangre sucia- espetó con brusquedad, con crueldad, sin dejar de apuntar al corazón de ella -…quiero tu vida por la de Jeannette-

-yo no la mate- exclamó Lily

-¡no mientas!, sé que tú la mataste, tú fuiste la ultima en verla con vida, tú eres la asesina de Jeannette- Sirius comenzaba a perder la poca razón que tenía, el poco autocontrol que adquirió en el camino hacía esa casa, casa que no visitaba hace más de un mes, el mismo mes que James había preferido a esa pelirroja, que había unido su vida a la de ella, que él, Sirius Black, dejo de hablarle considerándolo un traidor.

-Sirius, yo no la mate, yo caí antes que ella, yo no se que pasó, no recuerdo nada más, se que estábamos en una batalla, que perdía la fuerza, pero luego no alcance a esquivar un hechizo de ella y ya no recuerdo más, desperté a las dos semanas en San Mungo, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, Jeannette Holt murió en manos de alguien más…- Lily intentaba defenderse, creer que su verdad llegaría al chico, defender su vida porque no la daría por aquella injusticia, ella no había matado a nadie, no podía, simplemente era incapaz de alzar la varita para acabar con la vida de otra perdona aunque esta persona fuese el mismo Lord Voldemort.

-¡no te atrevas a nombrarla con tu boca inmunda!- el grito de Sirius acompañado de un haz de luz fue lo que escuchó y vio a James cuando entró a su casa acompañado de un preocupado Eliot.

A Lily en el suelo, con un evidente corte en su costado izquierdo, a Sirius, su amigo, con la varita en alto apuntando a la mujer que amaba y a su autocontrol irse al suelo…

-¡¿que mierda crees que haces?!- bramó con furia interponiéndose entre su amigo y Lily al ver que el moreno no acabaría ahí.

-hazte a un lado James- masculló Sirius dispuesto a acabar con la vida de la chica en ese mismo momento.

-no permitiré que…-

-si quieres que acabe contigo para matar de una vez por toda a la sangre sucia impura esa, lo hare- el grito de Sirius resonó con fuerzas, sentenció la batalla entre amigos, rompió el pacto, ahuyento la única esperanza de lucha.

James saca su varita, retrocede al tiempo para proteger a Lily quien aún esta herida, y apunta sin más temores a quien había sido su mejor amigo, su hermano…la guerra se estaba llevando muchas más cosas que una simple vida.

-¡deténganse!- Margarita llegó corriendo desde el exterior de la casa -¡Sirius baja eso!- ordenó interponiéndose entre ambos amigos -…por favor- suplicó al ver el odio en la mirada de ambos.

-sal de aquí Margarita- las palabras de Sirius sonaron suaves, sin agresividad, pero con decisión -…esto es algo que tarde o temprano tendría que suceder, tus amigos te traicionan…-

-no sé quien habla de traición Sirius, yo no soy quien está levantando la varita primero- se defendió James.

-¡Basta ambos!- volvió a interrumpir Margarita con desesperación -¡Lily no fue quien la mato!-

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, incluso Lily quien parecía perder las fuerzas de a poco. Margarita respiraba con dificultad, miraba a Sirius a los ojos, esperando que aquella tregua entre ambos no se fuera a la mierda por aquella confesión.

-Sirius yo no te quería contar esto, porque no me correspondía decírtelo, pero visto que aún sigues creyendo algo equivocado te diré mi verdad, porque fui yo quien fue tras Lily ese día, fui yo quien entró a la habitación en esa batalla, fui yo quien la vio caer a manos de Jeannette, fui yo quien la vio con vida cuando Lily ya estaba inconsciente, la vio con vida y junto a…tu prima, Bellatrix Black- soltó todo, todo lo que la carcomía, todo lo que esa noche paso, porque Margarita Smith entró a aquella habitación buscando a Lily, una Lily que encontró inconsciente, una Lily casi moribunda, y fue ella misma quien vio a Bellatrix Black hablando con Jeannette Holt a susurros, porque fue esa misma Jeannette que horas después encontraron muerta en el mismo lugar donde Lily había caído, en el ultimo lugar donde había luchado, donde supuestamente Lily Evans había acabado con su vida, en una lucha ardua. pero ella sabía que Lily no había sido la culpable, ella sabía que quien tenía toda la verdad era Bellatrix Black.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- balbuceó Sirius

-Jeannette Holt desapareció esa noche junto a Bellatrix Black y te puedo asegurar que no estaba muerta cuando ambas desaparecieron ante mí-

Sólo el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse termino con el largo silencio después de aquella confesión, de aquella verdad que golpeó a Sirius, que le hizo tambalearse, le hizo perder la confianza, le hizo sentir que aquello no era todo, que había mucho más por descubrir.

o0…0o

-precioso, yo se que tú la amaste, la amaste con locura, pero debes abrir los ojos, debes darte cuenta que te han mentido…- Margarita le susurraba dulcemente a Sirius mientras le sostenía el rostro entre sus manos -…yo no te estoy mintiendo, esa es mi verdad, pero se que no la es toda, sé que existe una parte que todos te han ocultado, una parte que te va a destruir, por eso quiero que entiendas que pase lo que pase nos tendrás a nosotros, a James, a Remus, a Peter, a Lily…y a mi-

Sirius seguía con la mirada perdida siendo incapaz de buscar los ojos de ella, incapaz de pensar con claridad todo lo que se le avecinaba, simplemente se refugió en los brazos de Margarita, se refugio en la calidez de su cuerpo porque era el único lugar donde podía respirar con tranquilidad, donde podía olvidar el mundo entero, y olvidarla a ella.

-yo jure vengar su muerte, jure sobre su tumba que quien la hubiese quitado de mi lado iba a sufrir todo el dolor que yo sentí…- Sirius se soltó del abraso de la chica y caminó hacía la ventana -…y no me va a importar quien sea ese alguien, no me va a importar ni siquiera que tenga que pasar sobre ustedes, sobre James, sobre Remus, no me va a importar porque yo me vengare de quien sea que la haya matado, me vengare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida-

-James es tu amigo, Sirius, no puedes pensar ni siquiera en dejarlo de lado…-

-James era mi amigo, me traicionó, se fue con la sangre sucia, nunca más volveremos a ser amigos, ni hermanos, él decidió otro camino- espetó Sirius molesto, bramó con furia aquello que le atormentaba.

-no puedes ser tan inconsciente- Margarita se paró frente a él en sólo dos pasos, se impuso ante él con la poca fuerza que le quedaba para pelear con Sirius -…James siempre te ha elegido por sobretodo, y no me digas que no es así, porque todo el mundo mágico sabe que James Potter se convirtió en mortífago sólo para acompañar tus ideas Black, porque no quiso dejarte sólo en esa locura, porque sabía que nunca te podría recuperar si te hundías en la mierda con tu señor tenebroso-

Sirius abrió los ojos impresionado por las palabras de la chica, palabras que nadie se había atrevido a decirles desde la ultima vez que Remus lo intentó, pero no fue capaz de negarlo, no, claro que no, él estaba consciente del camino que había tomado su amigo, estaba consciente que James sólo lo hizo por él, lo sabía, lo escuchó de la propia boca de él.

-…porque estabas tan cegado por esa perra que no te dabas cuenta de las estupideces que hacías, estabas tan embobado con el poder que supuestamente te ofrecían, que ni si quiera te diste cuenta que nada era cierto, nunca te diste cuenta que Jeannette Holt sólo te uso… ¡Por la mierda Sirius!, hasta el día de hoy piensas que ella correspondió ese sentimiento, hasta el día de hoy crees que te amó…-

Las últimas palabras quedaron ahogadas en la garganta de la chica, ahogadas al descubrirse acorralada en la pared con la mano de Sirius rodeándole el cuello, quitándole la respiración, presionándola con fuerzas con una furia contenida.

-no sé que pretendes- masculló con los dientes apretados -…pero no te voy a permitir que la insultes, no te voy a permitir que hables de algo que no sabes-

Margarita cayó al suelo al sentir que el aire llegaba nuevamente a sus pulmones, al ver que Sirius Black se alejaba hasta la puerta.

-sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…- le gritó como pudo -…demasiado tarde para que abras los ojos- pero sólo el silencio fue su respuesta, un silencio que le indicaba que Sirius había desaparecido.

o0…0o

James se encontró de frente con una imagen que temía, que venía temiendo hace varios meses.

-¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó con un hilo de voz llamando la atención por primera vez de la pareja que estaba conversando, o discutiendo con gravedad.

Remus se volteó hacía el moreno con los ojos llenos de preocupación, una preocupación que James sabía era infundada por aquella chica pelirroja, aquella de la que él estaba enamorado, esa mujer que no veía por ningún lado.

-¿dónde está Lily?- volvió a preguntar temiendo lo peor, y más aún al ver como las lagrimas en los ojos de su amigo empezaban a brotar con intensidad -¿qué le paso a Lily?- dijo en un grito ahogado acercándose a grandes zancadas para tomar a su amigo de la camisa y zamarrearlo para que hablara luego -...dime Remus, ¿dónde está?- gritó con desesperación.

-James...- esa voz fue de Margarita quien observaba al igual que Remus con una preocupación y un miedo que a James le enfrió la sangre -...Lily desapareció-

-¿qué?- James le miró confuso, cómo que había desaparecido, esa no era la respuesta que él quería, necesitaba saber dónde, cuándo, alguna razón, si a lo mejor no volvería. Pero la respuesta la encontró en un pedazo de pergamino que le extendió Margarita, una simple hoja donde unas palabras en tinta negra llamaron su atención.

"Lily necesito verte urgente, te espero en la plaza...James"

-yo...yo no- balbuceó nervioso sin poder creer que ese papel tuviese una letra muy parecida a la de él.

-lo sabemos James, pero al parecer Lily no se dio cuenta que todo era una trampa- fue Remus el que habló con una voz crispada, con el miedo permanente en sus pupilas -...intentamos ir por ella al darnos cuenta de la lechuza en la sala pero ya era tarde, ya no estaba-

"así que esa es tu querida Lily, Potter...no sabía que tus gustos eran una mierda...Evans, si no es la sangre sucia Evans...ya veras Potter cuando tu corderito caiga en la trampa, ni el lobito será capaz de rescatarla...caerás Potter, caerás y sabes por qué, porque iré por lo que más quieres, ya lo sabes..."

-fue Bellatrix...- soltó de pronto al recordar las palabras que le había lanzado la morena cuando descubrió quien era Lily, quien era Su verdadera Lily.

-no James- gritó Margarita cuando el chico salió corriendo hasta la puerta.

-llamen a Sirius, díganle que lo necesito, explíquenle lo que paso, él sabrá donde encontrarnos...voy por ella- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que Remus y Margarita lo vieran marcharse.

No esperó demasiado, desapareció frente a las rejas de su casa y apareció en una calle desierta y árida en las afueras de Londres, donde un enorme paisaje se imponía ante él, casas rurales, tierra por todos lados, ni un árbol para dar sombra, sólo el sol brindando un calor enceguecido, asfixiándolo sin una gota de humedad. Caminó con prisa guiándose por ese presentimiento, por esa angustia que dominaba su pecho, ese descontrol de su ser que mantenía encerrado.

Sabía donde estaba o por lo menos lo intuía, así que corrió por los senderos de tierra con el corazón apretado, con la respiración agitada, con los ojos abiertos para cualquier señal.

Las manos de Lily se aferraban a la tierra, las gotas de sangre resbalaban por sus brazos, las lágrimas caían, resbalaban, daban golpes secos sobre el suelo, y ella intentaba levantarse una vez más.

-Crucio- cayó con el dolor intenso, gritó mientras sentía miles de agujas en su cuerpo, deseó morir en ese momento para dejar de sufrir, sollozó con suplica -...se que lo quieres mugre, lo deseas con todo tu ser, me pides a gritos que termine contigo de una vez por todas- la aguda voz de Bellatrix Black llegó a sus oídos y le hizo estremecer, sabía que la tenía en sus manos, sabía que nadie lograría rescatarla, que fue una estupidez de su parte correr a penas recibir la nota, lo supo cuando no fue James quien le espera sino que la misma morena que ahora la torturaba.

-por favor...- suplicó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

-¿quieres que te mate?- preguntó Bellatrix con cierto tono de triunfo en la voz, con la diversión brotando en cada poro de su ser -¿quieres dejar de sufrir?-

Lily no respondió porque le dio vergüenza descubrir que si quería terminar con todo, que si quería morir en manos de ella de una buena vez, que si quería dejar de sufrir, que su cuerpo ya no daba más de tanto dolor, que ni siquiera los crucio de la ultima vez habían sido tan dolorosos como esos, que ni siquiera los crucio de Black habían sido con tanta rabia y resentimiento, que el odio en cada crucio le cegaban de dolor.

-no has pensado en como sufriría el pobre traidor de Potter cuando te vea muerta...muerta por mi- comenzó a reír la mujer, una risa tenebrosa, siniestra, de verdadero placer, de verdadero goce.

_James, James_...pensó Lily intentando dejar de lado el dolor y luchar, necesitaba despedirse de él, no podía dejarse vencer así, James luchaba por ella, ahora no podía dejar de luchar, debían luchar...luchar, luchar

-no...- balbuceó intentando nuevamente levantarse del suelo, Bellatrix seguía riendo con burla del débil cuerpo de la pelirroja, quien se ponía de pie, se balanceaba inestable mientras que el sudor, las lágrimas y la sangre marcaban su dolor físico -...no le harás nada a él- gritó con la fuerza que tenía, gritó porque James era lo único que le importaba, y ella no dejaría que él sufriera, no dejaría que pensara que ella se fue sin luchar...

Bellatrix le miró amenazante, dejo de reír de golpe y le fulminó con la mirada -...si así lo quieres- masculló levantando su varita nuevamente...

James la vio a lo lejos, escuchó su voz pero no reconoció palabra, estaban detrás de una casa en ruinas, Bellatrix la apuntaba con la varita y Lily...Su Lily

-Avada ke...- se le detuvo el corazón, la escuchó pronunciando el maleficio, vio a su Lily perder las fuerzas al descubrirse indefensa, y el alzó su varita acercándose por un costado.

-¡Expelliarmus!- no había sido él, miró de donde venía el hechizo y vio a su mejor amigo apuntando a la otra Black -...hola prima- siseó Sirius Black sin expresión alguna acercándose lentamente al cuerpo de la pelirroja.

James se detuvo en seco mirando sin dejar de sostener su varita en alto, apuntando a la morena quien sonreía con suficiencia.

-bienvenidos- rió la chica bajando la varita al verse rodeada.

Remus quien en ese momento aparecía junto a Margarita se sorprendió de ver la mirada fiera de Sirius y la decisión en su varita.

-Remus, ayúdame con Lily- habló James acercándose a Sirius quien estaba a un costado del cuerpo de la pelirroja y dejando que Margarita ocupase su lugar acorralando a Bellatrix.

Bellatrix no apartó la mirada del moreno de gafas cuando este alzó el lastimado cuerpo de Lily en sus brazos.

-hubieses visto como la sangre sucia suplicaba que acabara con su vida Potter- dijo la morena con burla comenzando a dar fuertes carcajadas -...nunca pensé que me iba a hacer tan fácil deshacerme de ella-

-¡cállate!- gritó James furioso, siendo incapaz de seguir controlando su rencor, su desesperación por no ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

-James no perdamos tiempo- le detuvo Remus cuando vio que sería capaz de atacar a la Black en ese momento -...ve yendo, Peter te espera- susurró el licántropo para que sólo James escuchara.

Remus esperó a que desaparecieran para unirse a sus amigos, sacando su varita y apuntando a la morena.

-así que ahora volverás al grupito de traidores primito- habló Bella volviendo a protegerse con su varita cuando la mirada asesina de su primo se posó en ella con más fiereza -...y me dirás que también te enamoraste de una sangre sucia...- Bellatrix no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando un haz de luz rozó su brazo dejándole un corte profundo.

-no provoques Black- ese había sido Remus sabiendo a donde se dirigía la mortífaga.

-eres tan repugnante Lupin, no sé que encontró mi querida hermana en ti- las palabras fueron dirigidas como dagas, la morena sabía como atacar, sabía donde y sabía muy bien el resultado...Sirius le miraba de reojo con interrogación y Margarita simplemente frunció el seño sin apartar la vista de su objetivo.

-cállate de una vez Black- amenazó Remus sin perder la compostura.

-¿por qué?, tienes miedo que suelte todas las verdades que no has dicho a tus amigos- sonrió la morena sabiendo que lo tenía en su mano.

-por qué no hablamos de tus verdades Black- había interrumpido Margarita llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Bellatrix le miró con desconfianza mientras que sus amigos le miraron con interrogación.

-¿qué vas a saber tú de mi, sangre sucia mestiza?- masculló Bellatrix con sorna.

-no mucho, pero tengo una duda y la vaga idea de lo que ocurrió esa noche cuando murió...Jeannette Holt- Margarita había dudado a pronunciar aquel nombre pero era hora de aclarar unas cuantas verdades, de demostrar la inocencia de su amiga, una inocencia que ella estaba segura existía, tan segura porque ella era la prueba viviente que Jeannette Holt estuvo viva cuando Lily cayó inconsciente.

Bella se tensó al oír aquello, se tensó al recordar esa noche.

-¿qué ocurrió esa noche?- interrumpió Sirius hablando por primera vez, soltándolo en un hilo de voz la pregunta que le carcomía la mente noche y día.

-recordemos un poquito ¿no bella?- sonrió Margarita de lado al ver la expresión en los ojos de la chica, el miedo...pocas veces visto en ella -...recordemos que paso luego que Lily cayera inconsciente...porque yo recuerdo perfectamente como fuiste tú quien se llevo a Jeannette, y si es verdad que estaba mal herida pero aún podía mantenerse en pie cuando la ayudaste a desaparecer-

Margarita evitaba a toda costa la mirada del moreno, sentía las preguntas en el tenso ambiente pero no podía responderlas cuando ni ella sabía muy bien quien había sido la asesina de la joven.

-¿qué ocurrió después Black?, nadie lo sabe excepto tú-

o0...0o

James se aferra fuertemente al cuerpo de ella, suplicaba para que nada le ocurriera mientras llegaba a la casa, no respiraba con tal de poder sentir el débil pulso de la pelirroja, y no era capaz de imaginar que estaba pasando en aquel lugar que segundos atrás abandono.

Peter le esperaba impaciente en la puerta, caminando de un lado a otro, corriendo al verlo llegar, no parando de hablar mientras lo guiaba a la habitación, dando las instrucciones que Remus le había dejado.

-acuéstala ahí James y dale esa poción, Remus no tardara en llegar- informó saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

James obedeció, recostó a Lily sobre la cama con suavidad, abrió la tapa de la poción que estaba sobre la mesita de luz y se la dio con ayuda de su varita. Se dejo caer al lado de la cama incapaz de hacer otra cosa que observarla hasta que Peter volvió con unos paños húmedos y algunas cremas que de seguro también le había encargado Remus.

-yo lo haré- susurró quitándole la toalla húmeda a su amigo y limpiando con la mayor delicadeza posible el rostro ensangrentado de su pelirroja mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas -...es mi culpa Peter, no podré perdonarme que algo le suceda-

-no James, nadie tiene la culpa...Bellatrix es muy astuta- intentó tranquilizarlo su pequeño amigo mientras le observaba en silencio -...iré a ver porque Remus se demora tanto-

James asintió y volvió a mirar a Lily esperando a que esos párpados se abrieran, y que esos labios le sonrieran, lo deseo con tanto anhelo que le dolía que nada ocurriese, le dolía no verla despertar, que ella no respirara con normalidad, se desesperaba porque la hallaba más pálida.

-Lily...- le susurró tomando su mano con fuerzas -...amor soy yo, James...por favor no me dejes- sollozó sin poder evitar que unas nuevas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos -...Lily no me dejes luchar solo, no de nuevo-

Lily dio un pequeño salto entre sueños, mientras James se desesperaba aún más sin saber que hacer, Remus se demoraba demasiado y él veía como Lily sufría.

-¡Joder!- exclamó sin saber que hacer, si quedarse al lado de ella, o ir a buscar a Remus y asegurarse de que llegara lo más pronto posible, pero cuando se iba a levantar para ir en busca de su amigo sintió como Lily se aferraba a su mano de forma débil pero impidiéndole apartarse un centímetro.

-no...no te vallas- logró balbucear con los dientes apretados aguantándose el dolor y James sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco cuando vio los hermosos ojos de ella bajo todo el sufrimiento que llevaba encima.

-dios mío Lily, estás bien preciosa- sollozó aguantándose los deseos por lanzarse a sus brazos y besarla con desesperación.

-James- susurró Lily -...perdóname- dijo lanzando un grito ahogado cuando una nueva puntada en su costilla le hacía estremecer del dolor.

-tranquila, tranquila...- dijo él tragando saliva ruidosamente sin saber que hacer -...Remus llegara en cualquier momento-

-...amor- volvió a hablar Lily respirando con dificultad, arqueando la espalda e intentando no soltar gritos de dolor frente a James, intentando no preocuparlo por ella -...te amo-

-yo también te amo preciosa, pero por favor no...no lo digas ahora- suplicó atreviéndose a besarla suavemente sobre los labios.

-no luche James, no luche...- sollozó la chica cuando James se separa y le miraba con preocupación -...perdóname yo...yo no luche-

-no importa Lily, no importa yo luchare por los dos pero no me dejes solo...- pero no alcanzó a terminar cuando el grito ahogado que lanzo Lily le calló -¿Lily?- preguntó al verla nuevamente con los ojos cerrados -¡¿Lily?!- gritó cuando ella ya no se quejaba del dolor, cuando ella no se movía más, cuando ella ya no le hablaba.

Por la puerta apareció Remus corriendo, con la respiración agitada y con un corte en su pierna.

-no se que ocurrió Remus, ella, ella me estaba hablando, dime que esta bien, que despertara...que volverá a decirme que me ama- las gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos con impotencia, tenía aún la mano de Lily entre las suyas mientras miraba a su amigo de forma suplicante.

-tranquilízate James- Remus se acercó a la cama donde estaba Lily con rapidez y le miró con aflicción -...sólo debemos esperar a que la poción surja efecto...-

-pero...- James le miró sorprendido, preocupado -¿qué mierda me estas diciendo?, no dejare que Lily sufra, la llevaré a San Mungo...-

-No- le detuvo Remus alcanzándolo en la puerta -…James por favor lo mejor es que te quedes a su lado ahora que te necesita-

-pero Remus- sollozó el moreno con impotencia, con rabia, volteándose para mirar el cuerpo de su amada pelirroja sobre las blancas sabanas de la cama, sintiéndose destrozado.

-cualquier cosa estaré abajo- le dijo Remus al ver que James se había tranquilizado -…hay que esperar James- le volvió a repetir antes de cerrar la puerta.

James se quedó observando a Lily con el llanto aún retenido en su garganta, con deseos de arrancarle la piel a aquella mujer que se atrevió a lastimarla, con la loca idea de correr buscando venganza, con la esperanza de volver a verla sonreír.

Suspiró largamente y se acercó a la cama sin dejar de mirarla, le acarició con infinita dulzura los largos cabellos, le besó con demasiada suavidad los finos labios, le susurró con tanta tranquilidad que el corazón dolía.

-te amo-…

o0…0o

-siéntate ahí, limpiare tus heridas- Margarita fue fría, le señaló un asiento de la cocina y caminó en busca del botiquín con fastidio.

-no tienes que molestarte puedo…-

-siéntate y cállate- ordenó desde una esquina bastante cabreada.

El chico se calló y se sentó con gran dificultad, todo el cuerpo le dolía, los cortes en su rostro, en sus brazos, en su abdomen no dejaban de sangrar, aunque ya sólo le quedaba un pequeño corte en la zona superior del ojo que parecía no poder detener la hemorragia con simple magia.

Sirius observó como Margarita sacaba lo que necesitaba del botiquín y caminaba hacía él con dos frasquitos y algodón, se sintió como cuando pequeño la madre de James les curaba con cariño cada rasmillón que ellos se dejaban por andar corriendo por los jardines. Y sonrió con ternura al ver las manos femeninas untar un poco de alcohol en el algodón

-esto te dolerá un poco, pero necesito desinfectar la herida- le susurró Margarita con las manos temblorosas acercándolas al ojo derecho de Sirius.

Y Sirius apretó los dientes fingiendo que le dolía más de lo necesario, para hacer sentir mal a la chica, para sacarle una sonrisa de burla, para poder llamar su atención.

-no seas cobarde- sonrió ella

Y Sirius también sonrió, sonrió porque los pucheros a la chica le dieron resultados, ella amplió su sonrisa y soltó una carcajada.

-tonto…- gruñó con falso enojo mientras Sirius la agarraba por la cintura y la acercaba a él.

-lo sé, soy un tonto- le besó en los labios -…perdóname, de verdad no quise lastimarte-

-te perdono Sirius, pero no sé si debemos seguir con esto…-

-¿Cómo con esto?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño con diversión robándole otro beso a la chica.

-con esta relación secreta- y Sirius gruñó sonriente -…no te rías, primero, tú aún sigues siendo novio de Liz, mi amiga, y lo otro…mejor no hablemos de eso-

-¿de que?, vamos dime- refunfuñó el moreno.

-que no puedo competir con el recuerdo de ella, Sirius- susurró Margarita con temor, porque Sirius la había mirado con seriedad, y el sólo nombrar a Jeannette provocaba esa reacción en él no quería ni imaginar cuando todo se aclarara.

-no quiero que compitas con ella, quiero que seas tú- le dijo él -…y a demás sigo con Liza sólo porque me lo pediste-

-Sirius no puedo llegar y decirle a una de mis amigas que estoy enamorada de su novio- bramó enojada intentando soltarse del abrazo de Sirius pero el chico la acercó aún más impidiéndole que se alejara.

-y quieres seguir jugando a los amantes…-

-no, quiero que dejemos esta relación, o por lo menos que seamos sólo amigos- le interrumpió con decisión

-yo no puedo ser solo tu amigo bonita, me pican las manos por tocarte a cada segundo- sonrió el moreno con picardía, atreviéndose a acariciar la espalda de Margarita, buscar bajo su ropa y morderse el labio con provocación.

-deberás aguantarte entonces, porque los amigos no se tocan a cada segundo y menos de la forma que tú me tocas- rió ella

-ríete no mas, ríete de cómo sufro por no poder besarte, por no poder tocarte…-

-como sufres Sirius- interrumpió Remus con una gran sonrisa de burla al encontrar a la parejita dándose pequeños besos _de amigos._

-¿Cómo está Lily?- preguntó Margaritas al momento de verlo de pie en la puerta.

-está grave, pero Peter me dijo que había tomado la poción y ahora sólo hay que esperar a ver como evoluciona…tú tranquila Mar que Lily es fuerte, se va a poner bien, ya veras que mañana despertara como si nada hubiese pasado- la tranquilizó Remus acercándose a ambos y abrasando a su amiga para darle esa seguridad que tanto necesitaban con respecto a la salud de Lily.

-hey Remus, ya basta de abrazos, suéltala, suéltala- los separó Sirius con una pisca de celos.

-perro celoso- reclamó Remus alejándose de ambos para ir por un vaso de agua al refrigerador mientras los dejaba besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello -…no se molesten por mi, yo puedo conversar con la nada mientras ustedes se sacan el alma a besos-

-Remus, préstame alguna habitación- gruñó el moreno sin dejar de besar a Margarita

-¿Qué?, ¿estás loco?- exclamó el chico riendo por lo bajo.

Pero la puerta de la cocina al abrirse nuevamente los interrumpió, Remus miró preocupado al moreno de gafas que venía entrando cabizbaja, Margarita se separó de Sirius dándole un último beso de la suerte, y Sirius no lo miró, el suelo en ese momento era mucho más interesante.

James caminó entre el silencio de sus amigos hasta quedar frente a Sirius.

-gracias hermano…- susurró mirándolo con nostalgia, encontrándose con unos ojos grises que le miraban de la misma forma.

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_


	16. merodeadores

_**Capitulo XVI**____ merodeadores_

"_-sólo volveré a confiar en ti cuando me demuestres que sigues a mi lado James-_

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?-_

_-la marca tenebrosa-…"_

Dicen que las oportunidades se dan una vez en la vida, pero para James Potter esta era su segunda oportunidad y no estaba seguro de tomarla. Esa pelirroja, de ojos verdes le hacía perder la noción, le daba vuelta el mundo, le alborotaba y revolvía todo, le hacía perder el horizonte, lo volvía otro James, un James que él prefirió dejar en el pasado, un James amable, aventurero, un caballero, el James que buscaba justicia, un James Potter enamorado…

El reencuentro con su pasado lo atormentó, lo asustó, y ahora se encontraba resolviendo un conflicto consigo mismo, un conflicto entre sus sentimientos y sus deseos, un conflicto entre el corazón y la cabeza…una nueva guerra sin ganador.

Las palabras de ella resonaban en su cabeza mientras observaba el sendero del camino, las suplicas en un susurro, los gritos desenfrenados, las lágrimas y los sollozos de dolor…

"_no lo hagas James" "no, por favor" "James quédate conmigo, no te vallas" "no me dejes" "te necesito" "¡James, no lo hagas!" _

Era su momento de elegir, su decisión…su ultima oportunidad para darse la vuelta y huir con ella para siempre.

-¿estás listo, James?- le preguntó Sirius apareciendo a su lado. James lo miró con aprensión _"-lo hacía por su amigo, la primera vez que tuvo que elegir, lo eligió a él-"_ respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza dispuesto a recorrer el sendero del camino hasta Voldemort.

-bien, después que nos hagan la marca tenebrosa podremos llamarnos unos fieles seguidores de Voldemort- dijo el moreno entusiasmado.

-Padfoot…- lo llamó James al ver que su amigo avanzaba unos pasos.

"_Padfoot…Padfoot, hace tiempo no escuchaba ese sobrenombre"_ Sirius de detuvo de pronto pero no volteó.

-Padfoot, hermano ¿Por qué lo hacemos?- preguntó James sin moverse un centímetro y mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-¿Por qué hacemos que?- preguntó el chico con brusquedad.

-¿Por qué seguimos a un idiota que quiere destruir nuestros ideales de merodeador? ¿Por qué llegamos a caer tan bajo? ¿Por qué tuvimos que matar a personas solo por ser hijos de muggles o por no ser aliados de él? ¿Por qué Moony no está con nosotros?- bramó James con impotencia.

Sirius volteó lentamente y mirando a su amigo fijamente a los ojos le dijo -…porque ya no somos unos estúpidos críos-

-pero somos unos malditos desgraciados sin escrúpulos, estamos lastimando Sirius…-

-no me importa quien salga lastimado, no me importa que tenga que matar a tu pelirroja y no me importa si tengo que matar a Dumbledore con mis propias manos- bramó Sirius volteándose nuevamente y siguiendo el camino -…si tú quieres quedarte atrás, hazlo-

-dijimos que caminaríamos juntos Pad, dijimos que nuestra amistad no se rompería con nada, dijimos que nos protegeríamos como hermanos, dijimos que nunca nos daríamos las espaldas- gritó James al ver que el moreno estaba cada vez más lejos.

-entonces ven a mi lado- le dijo Sirius volteando para mirarlo a la cara.

-siempre he estado a tu lado…ahora quiero que tú vengas a mi lado Pad, quiero que volvamos con Moony, que rescatemos a Peter y que luchemos por lo que realmente sentimos, no por esa basura de la pureza de sangre- James había dado unos pasos hacía su amigo para que él lo pudiese escuchar con atención -…y no quiero que sigas sufriendo por ella-

Sirius de pronto se encontró con sus ojos aguados, con un dolor latente, con la presión en su pecho que hace noches no sentía, con el recuerdo de esa mujer…

-se que lo haces por ella, sé que ella te guío por este camino y sé que por eso quieres seguir por el, por ella, por su memoria, por su recuerdo, porque no aceptas perderla, porque piensas que si llegas al final podrás encontrarla nuevamente…pero esto no es una prueba Pad, ella no esta viva, ella murió y te dejo en libertad…-

-¡ella la mato!- exclamó Sirius apuntando a James con su varita -¡tu sangre sucia la mato!-

-como tu mataste a su amiga y a sus padres…ese es el mundo en que estamos viviendo Padfoot, ese es el mundo al que te vas a sentenciar, debemos defendernos no atacarnos- exclamó James intentando acercarse, pero Sirius parecía dispuesto a ocupar su varita si él se acercaba más de lo necesario.

-todo es una mugre, de que nos sirve enfrentarnos en una guerra perdida- preguntó Sirius con recelo.

-porque podremos morir junto a nuestros seres queridos, luchando por nuestros ideales, por lo que nosotros amamos, por nuestra libertad, por ellos, por los que vienen a este mundo y por los que se han ido, porque puedo luchar por ti y se que ustedes lucharan por mi…-

-…por los merodeadores- susurró Sirius completando la frase de James quien lo abrazó con fuerzas.

-por los merodeadores, hermano, por nuestra juventud, por nuestros errores y nuestras virtudes, por nuestros amoríos y locuras, por nuestros amigos, por Moony, por Wormtail, por Padfoot y por Prong…por nosotros- sonrió James abrazando a su amigo quien sollozaba en su hombro… _"por los merodeadores"_

_Porque era hora que fuesen por otro camino, que siguieran el sonido de su corazón, que lucharan con varita y espada pero defendiendo al amor, defendiendo la amistad, defendiendo lo que valía la pena defender. Por el mundo, por su mundo, por la vida de aquellos que si creían en un mañana, que si soñaban con la libertad, que si darían la vida por ellos…_

_Esa hora había llegado…los merodeadores se reunirían nuevamente para combatir juntos, para luchar con valor, para desafiar al futuro, para enfrentar el pasado, para vivir, para soñar, para crear, para forjar, porque su camino es otro, siempre fue otro y ahora estaban volteando hacía el sur, para comenzar con la batalla final._

o0…0o

-Lily, detente- Remus la sujetó del brazo cuando la chica cruzo el vestíbulo con maleta en mano.

-¡suéltame!- bramó forcejeando con su amigo con desesperación.

-Lily, por favor, no te vallas así, deja que James vuelva, deja…-

-no esperare a que vuelva a mostrarme su tatuaje, Remus- bramó Lily nuevamente golpeando a su amigo con la maleta, intentando en vano huir de las manos de Remus.

-sabes que lo tenía que hacer, de ello dependía la vida de Sirius- suplicó Remus con impotencia, con rabia de que Lily no fuese capaz de entender por lo que estaban pasando sus amigos -…entiende Lily, James no tenía otra elección-

-y entiéndeme a mi por favor- sollozó Lily siendo incapaz de seguir forcejando con Remus -…esto no lo hago por mi, lo sabes perfectamente-

-si Lily, lo sé, pero con James tienes mayor seguridad, no puedes abandonarlo y arriesgar su vida a la suerte, entiende que James nunca dejara que algo malo le pase- Remus la abrazó, la abrazó con fuerzas, rezando para que Lily no cometiera esa locura, rezando para que James volviera luego, con o sin marca tenebrosa, sólo que volviera a saber la verdad, una verdad que estaba por cambiar todo.

-no puedo decírselo Remus, no ahora…- los sollozos ahogados de Lily le carcomieron el alma, sentía el dolor en aquellas palabras, el miedo de lo que estaba por suceder, lo incierto de un futuro…un futuro compartido

-pero…Lily, James tiene derecho a saberlo- Lily se soltó del abrazo, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, y agarrando la maleta que estaba en el suelo pretendió continuar su huida.

-déjalo así Remus, James estará mejor sin nosotros, no correrá peligro y yo desapareceré de aquí, de la magia y de Voldemort…es lo mejor, para James, para nuestro hijo y para mi- sentencio la suave voz de Lily al tiempo que le daba la espalda a su amigo para abrir la puerta de entrada de la mansión Potter.

-Lily…-

-adiós Remus- se despidió la pelirroja.

-¿A dónde vas?- James estaba de pie frente a ella, frente a la puerta, mirándola de forma fija, con seriedad, con enojo, observó la maleta que la chica llevaba en su mano y luego a Remus quien negaba con aflicción.

Y no esperó respuesta supo en ese mismo minuto lo que la pelirroja pretendía, lo supo por su mirada, por sus ojos hinchados, por su temblor. La tomó del brazo, le arrancó la maleta de las manos y la arrastró con brusquedad hacía el interior de la casa.

-James no…-

-no te metas Remus- bramó James pasando por el lado de su amigo, sin prestar atención a los sollozos de la chica, ni a las suplicas de Remus para que no la lastimara.

Subió las escaleras llenándose de rabia de solo pensar que hubiese pasado si él no llegaba a tiempo. Como hubiese vivido sin ella ahora que lo había dejado todo por Lily.

Se plantó frente a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió de una patada y tiró a la chica adentro, sin importar el golpe cuando Lily cayó al suelo, sin importar los sollozos ahogados de ella, sin importar que se le partiera el corazón por descubrir que no podría seguir viviendo sin ella.

-¡James!- bramó Lily corriendo hacía la puerta cuando el moreno la cerró con llave, cuando le quitó la varita y la encerró ahí dentro sin nada más que la soledad -¡James!- gritaba golpeando la puerta con sus manos, llorando con desesperación -…por favor…- se dejó caer por la puerta mientras que al otro lado James comenzaba a patear las paredes, a golpear todo lo que estuviese a su paso.

Y Remus no supo que hacer, escuchaba los gritos de Lily, los golpes que James daba a todo lo que se le cruzara por delante, veía con desesperación las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por los ojos de su amigo, veía como aquel moreno de gafas se dejaba caer al suelo de la cocina y lloraba como nunca antes lo había visto llorar, o como sólo una vez lo vio llorar así, esa vez que perdió a Lily para siempre.

-tiene miedo, James…tiene miedo de que esta guerra los lastime a ambos, tiene miedo de perderte, tiene miedo porque sabe que si te pierde va a ser por su culpa, James por favor, debes escucharla, debes entender que no lo estaba haciendo porque no te ama, no, al contrario, te ama mucho más de lo alguna vez llegaste a imaginar, te ama y estoy seguro que van a ser felices, que si vas con toda la verdad, que si le dices lo que sientes y lo que estas dispuesto a hacer por ella, nadie nunca los lograra separar, James ella…ella- Remus resopló dudoso de continuar con aquel secreto pero los ojos llorosos de James se posaron en él -…deben conversar- dijo por fin decidiendo que ese secreto sólo le correspondía decirlo a Lily.

Cuando James abrió la puerta de la habitación Lily estaba sentada en la cama, mirando sus manos, suspirando entre pequeños sollozos.

-lo siento…- susurra ella, no le mira, no se mueve, espera a que él entre, a que él hable, a que le grite.

Y James se acerca lentamente, la mira, también tiene los ojos llorosos, también lloró por la desesperación, también creyó que el tiempo se detenía para ellos.

-no me dejes Lily…- balbucea nervioso, se arrodilla ante ella, le acaricia las manos que estaban sobre las rodillas femeninas y le besa cada palma -…no me dejes porque ya no puedo vivir sin ti- y Lily se lanza a sus brazos, solloza nuevamente, le besa con locura, no puede perderlo, su corazón no lo aguantaría de nuevo.

-perdóname- le dice entre besos, entre caricias tímidas, entre caricias de ellos, sólo de ellos.

James la presiona contra él, la abrasa con posesión, la contiene entre sus brazos y no puede evitarlo, no la quiere soltar, no la quiere perder, no quiere que esa pesadilla se vuelva realidad.

-sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer Lily, por favor…yo estoy dispuesto a jugármela por esto, tú me prometiste que íbamos a luchar por lo que sentíamos contra quien sea, no me dejes ahora, no ahora que he planeado toda mi vida junto a ti, que ya no soy capaz de seguir sin tu amor- le susurra, tiene la voz crispada, siente impotencia consigo mismo por seguir siendo tan animal en su comportamiento, en su reacción, pero cuando la vio en la puerta de entrada con una maleta en la mano, vio que todo se derrumbaba, sus sueños, sus proyectos, su amor, su vida, su corazón, vio en la mirada de ella esa decisión y la supo perdida, y no se controlo, no, porque su autocontrol también se derrumbo.

-no es justo para ti James, no es justo que tengas que esconderte, que luchar, que vivir esta vida…-

-amor, prefiero mil veces vivir esta vida a tu lado que vivir sin ti- le interrumpió James robándole un nuevo beso dulce y lento -…y nunca me arrepentiré de esto, nunca dudare en hacer mil y un sacrificio para poder compartir contigo el resto de mis días-

-James, por favor…debes darte cuenta que no estamos jugando, que Voldemort no esta jugando, va tras de mi y no puedo seguir arriesgándote, ni a ti, ni a nadie- Lily se muerde el labio, sabe que esta siendo cobarde que esa conversación la han tenido muchas veces pero no puede dejar de sentir miedo, miedo por los sentimientos de James, miedo de perderlo, miedo de no estar preparada para todo lo que le tocaba vivir, miedo porque su hijo venía en camino y ella no sabía como afrontarlo, no sabía como decirle a James que estaba embarazada, no sabía y llevaba un mes ocultándole la verdad, un mes guardando ese secreto, un mes donde ese miedo crecía y crecía porque ya no sólo tenía miedo de la suerte de James, sino que también del peligro que sería traer un niño al mundo en esas circunstancias.

-no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso Lily…-

-es que tú no entiendes- le gritó al ver que volvería a recriminar sus razones, sus temores, sus verdades.

-claro que te entiendo, pero deja que yo decida lo que quiero, que yo decida si voy a dar la vida por ti, que yo decida como combatir en esta nueva guerra que se nos avecina-

-no James…- sollozó Lily sin poder aguantar un segundo más con todo aquello que guardaba dentro -…tú no entiendes- temblaba de pies a cabezas, era difícil, muy difícil decirle aquello, muy difícil porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar, no sabía que le diría, que haría…como confesarle que en su vientre llevaba un hijo suyo.

-¡entonces explícame!- bramó él desesperándose por las nuevas lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas femeninas

-no es sólo nosotros, yo…yo ya no puedo velar sólo por mi bienestar…yo-…

"_Lily se removió entre las sabanas de la cama, sentía su cuerpo adolorido, los huesos le dolían de una manera impresionante, y sus músculos estaban adormecidos. Se removió sin tener conocimiento de lo que ocurría, lo único que podía apreciar era el calor de un fino rayo de sol posándose sobre su cuerpo._

_-Lily…Lily, ¿estás bien?- y él susurró de Remus se oyó a lo lejos, volvió a removerse pero un dolor en el vientre le hizo retorcerse del dolor y fue entonces que abrió los ojos asustada, miró a su amigo que le miraba de la misma forma y recordó todo…la nota de James, la imagen de Bellatrix, un forcejeo, y un dolor intenso, suplicas, sangre, su sangre._

_-mi bebe- susurra -…mi bebe- dice con más confianza, con un pánico visible -…Remus- llora agarrándose el vientre con ambas manos._

_Y Remus no sabe que hacer, no dice nada, esta estático, sin poder creer esas palabras, un bebe, pensó rápidamente pero no logra asimilar la información hasta que el grito de Lily le saca del transe y corre por un sanador, corre sintiendo su corazón latir a mil, corre sin importar la mirada de James al salir, corre porque Lily esta por perder a su bebe…corre sin dejar de pensar, en la profecía, en el elegido y en el futuro que se avecinaba"_

-James…- suspira, acerca su cabeza a la del moreno hasta rosar su nariz y lo dice -…estoy embarazada…-

-¡JAMES, LILY, SALGAN DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!- el portazo que hizo la puerta al abrirse de par en par, el moreno de ojos grises de pie con la respiración agitada, con la preocupación palpable, con la varita en alto y el tiempo en su contra -¡QUE ESPERAN, VOLDEMORT VIENE HACÍA ACÁ!-

James se pone de pie, mira a Lily, no dice nada, sabe que están perdidos, la agarra de la mano con rapidez, invoca con su varita algún objeto pequeño que Lily no alcanza a ver, y sale corriendo tras Sirius.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta James cuando están bajando las escaleras.

-Voldemort se entero de tu traición, sabe que Lily esta acá, y sabe como entrar, no sé como pero está por llegar, los destruirá a ambos, se puso loco y no sé porque, sólo escuche que fue por algo que le informó Snape…James algo esta pasando y es grave- le respondió Sirius a medida que avanzaban con rapidez.

-¿y Remus?- preguntó Lily de pronto al ver que su amigo no estaba escapando junto a ellos.

-fue a informar a Dumbledore, por si no alcanzamos a escapar…bien sólo tenemos segundos, James tu capa- dijo entregándole la capa de invisibilidad a su amigo.

-te avisare a penas pueda- le respondió James mientras cubría a Lily bajo la capa -…gracias- y desapareció junto a la pelirroja para huir rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Su guerra comenzaba, su primera batalla era aquella y era la señal, James estaba dispuesto a dar todo por su nueva familia…por Lily y por el bebe, por su hijo

o0…0o

_Valle Godric_

-…esta es la casa de mis abuelos- le susurraba James a Lily mientras observaban abrazados su nuevo hogar -…me la heredaron cuando yo ni siquiera había nacido aún- seguía contando James tratando de tranquilizar los sollozos de la pelirroja.

Habían aparecido en una tranquila plaza de aquel pueblo, solos en la presencia de la noche, y aunque aún estaban cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad de James, se preocuparon de no llamar la atención de las almas del Valle de Godric.

Lily quien se aferraba al cuerpo de James con su alma, no fue capaz de seguir conteniendo el llanto y se dejo cubrir por los brazos de él quien la consolaba con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Él ya podía respirar con tranquilidad, estaban a salvo, Voldemort podría registrar toda la mansión Potter pero nada delataría su nuevo paradero porque ni siquiera Sirius sabía donde estaban ahora.

Por ello no se apresuró en caminar hacía su nuevo hogar, no corrió a abrir las puertas de la humilde casa en aquel bello pueblo, por ello y porque ese era el comienzo de su nueva vida, de su libertad y quería vivirlo a cada segundo, quería caminar abrazado a ella, su mujer, el amor de su vida, por quien daría la vida, por quien sería la madre de sus hijos, su pelirroja, caminar juntos hacía un nuevo comienzo, empezar desde cero.

_Un comienzo que dio inicio cuando vieron aparecer ante sus ojos el Valle de Godric…_

_Él ya dejaba de ser mortífago, deja todo atrás y mira hacía el horizonte, mira que le prepara su nuevo camino._

-vamos a plantar un jardín, y podemos comprar un perro, o un gato, escuché que prefieres los gatos- le seguía hablando James de una manera muy sobre protectora que hizo que los temblores y sollozos de la pelirroja cesaran de a poco -…estoy seguro que nuestro hijo va a ser muy feliz aquí, para cuando nazca le tendremos un bello hogar construido con mucho amor y no va a importar Voldemort, no va a importar guerra que destruya el amor que le vamos a brindar, te lo prometo-

Fue en ese momento que Lily levantó su mirada para encontrar los ojos chocolates, cuando la capa resbala de sus cuerpos y se pierde entre sus pies, cuando el sonido de sus corazones se escuchan con claridad, cuando la casa que esta frente a ellos se vuelve su hogar.

Y Lily sonríe, sonríe con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de alegría, de esperanza, lágrimas que anunciaban lo nuevo, lo puro, anunciaban la llegada de un niño, un niño que seria la esperanza de todos, la esperanza de ellos.

-estoy segura que serás el mejor padre- le susurra con la esperanza que pueden luchar contra quien sea, porque el amor es mucho mas grande que el mundo entero.

-te amo…- y de la mano caminan hasta el que sería su nuevo _hogar_.

o0…0o

"_-no están aquí, destruyan todo- los gritos en lo alto de aquella colina fueron claros, más de una docena de sus servidores pusieron en marcha las ordenes de su señor, destruyeron cada rincón de la antigua mansión Potter, quemaron cada habitación, destruyeron todas las pertenencias mientras la figura de un hombre observaba con atención las devastadoras llamas._

_-mi señor, no están por ningún lado- Malfoy se acercaba por un costado del señor tenebroso sin atreverse a quitar la visual de su amo cuando toda la casa comenzaba a derrumbarse._

_Voldemort voltea con una clara mezcla de odio y descontrol en su mirada -¡llamen a Black y a Pettigrew!- masculla"_

Sirius corre por aquella calle con cinco mortífagos más, sabe a donde va y eso le pone nervioso, no sabe como hacer para avisar a la chica para que escape sin ser descubierto, y la angustia que siente se incrementa mientras la casa de Margarita Smith se ve ante sus ojos.

"_-mi señor- llega Sirius junto a Peter cuando las ordenes de Malfoy son claras._

_-¿Dónde esta Potter?- pregunta Voldemort mirando fijamente al moreno, pero Sirius sabe a lo que juega, sabe que de su mente no sacara nada, que aprendió a bloquearla cuando descubrió la jugada de su amo._

_-no lo sé mi señor, Potter renegó de su señor y traicionó a sus amigos por una sangre sucia- responde Sirius, sabe que es convincente, sabe que parte de esa respuesta la siente verdad._

_Y Voldemort se concentra en Peter, le mira a los ojos pero no hay información que le sirva._

_-bien…- brama molestó -…quiero a todos mis servidores en busca de la sangre sucia y el traidor-_

_-si mi señor- exclama Sirius dándose la media vuelta pero las palabras del señor tenebroso no acababan ahí._

_-Pettigrew, ve tras los pasos de Dumbledore, averigua si están bajo su protección, no hagas nada sólo trae información…Black, iras por la principal sospechosa y la traerás viva para interrogarla- Sirius le mira esperando el nombre de aquella sospechosa -...Margarita Smith-."_

Por la mierda, se maldice mentalmente, desea salir corriendo en busca de Margarita, rescatarla pero sabe que no puede, no puede delatarse, no ahora que su mejor amigo corre peligro, no ahora que necesita estar bajo el mando de Voldemort.

Se detiene frente a la casa, uno de los mortífagos se abalanza sobre la pequeña verja destruyéndola por completo, destruye el jardín que pertenecía al padre de la chica y no tarda en llegar a la entrada de la casa en total silencio.

Sirius se estremece, sabe que debe avanzar, sabe que ya no hay nada por hacer, que es él quien debe vigilar la puerta pero se muere de ganas por entrar de los primeros y alertar a la rubia.

-adelante- esa es la orden del líder, Malfoy señala la puerta al primer enmascarado y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Sirius aprieta los puños con fuerza, su varita esta en su bolsillo y esta apunto de sacarla y salir corriendo en busca de Margarita, quiere sacarla de allí sin importar nada y es que la desesperación lo esta consumiendo, el sólo pensar que la lleguen a atrapar o peor que la lleguen a matar le emputece.

Y ya no aguanta más saca la varita cuando ve entrar al último encapuchado pero una mano le detiene del brazo.

-no esta aquí- escucha el susurro de la voz de Peter a su lado y es ahí que se da cuenta que estaba por cometer una locura.

-¡tampoco esta!- se escucha el bramido de Malfoy dentro de la casa y Sirius logra respirar con tranquilidad -…destruyan todo-

-¿Dónde está?- pregunta Sirius mientras todos sus compañeros están distantes.

-no lo sé…Dumbledore me dijo que Remus y Margarita estaban escondidos pero no me dijo donde- responde Peter

-necesito verla Peter, saber si esta bien- exige el moreno

-no sé donde esta, sabes que no puedo manejar demasiada información, aún no sé bloquear mi mente por completo…- intenta explicar Peter

-¡Ustedes!- los interrumpe Malfoy quien se acerca con la satisfacción en su rostro -…infórmenle a nuestro señor que la mestiza a escapado a tiempo-

Sirius no espera más órdenes, no objeta como siempre lo hace cuando Malfoy se atreve a hablarle en ese tono, cuando lo rebaja ante él, no quiere perder más tiempo, desaparece ahí mismo, va en busca de Voldemort.

o0…0o

La figura de un encapuchado recorriendo la oscuridad de ese desierto parque, la mirada de otra persona bajo el resguardo del último árbol y la completa soledad que los cobijaba en secreto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- exclama aquella persona mientras ve como la sombra de aquel encapuchado se acerca sigilosamente.

-estamos en máxima alerta, Potter se ha rebelado y ha huido con la sangre sucia Evans, no sabemos si se ha cambiado de bando, sólo sabemos que ha traicionado al señor tenebroso…-

-¿y tu primo?- la voz de alerta de aquella persona, de aquella mujer hicieron reflejar el miedo en su mirada.

-tranquila…- le espetó su acompañante cuando mostró su rostro a la penumbra -…hasta el momento sigue con nosotros, pero nuestro señor teme que Potter lo convenza de traicionarnos- Bellatrix Black mira impaciente a su amiga.

-entonces…-

-si- le interrumpe Bella esta vez -…el amo quiere resultados Jeannette, quiere ver a Sirius atrapado, lo quiere de nuestro lado sea como sea y no esta muy contento con lo que tú y Owen han logrado y menos cuando la dichosa boda de la mestiza se ha cancelado…-

-pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Sirius, él no esta con Smith yo nunca lo permitiría, antes muerta que esa sangre sucia consiga lo que hace años anda buscando- bramó Jeannette enfurecida.

-bien, por que el amo no perdonara otro error y menos que no consigan retener a Sirius de nuestro lado, prepara a Owen que no pueden demorarse mucho más- Bellatrix se oyó muy preocupada y eso sorprendió a su amiga que le observaba impaciente.

-¿sólo es eso lo que tienes que decirme Bella?- preguntó la morena fulminando a su amiga con la mirada.

-algo extraño esta pasando Jeannette y creó que no es bueno para nosotros, nuestro señor se ha inquietado con alguna información de labios de Snape y nadie sabe que es lo que lo provoco, sólo sabemos que tiene que ver con la sangre sucia Evans…-

-¿Evans?-

-si, va tras la sangre sucia cueste lo que cueste y la traición de Potter parece haber empeorado todo- dijo Bellatrix en tono confidencial -…hay un motivo que nadie sabe excepto Snape y creo que se habla de una derrota de nuestro señor-

-pero que tiene que ver la sangre sucia en eso, no creo que…-

-no se sabe Jeannette, no se sabe por qué nuestro amo ha doblado la búsqueda de Potter y la sangre sucia, no se sabe por qué Sirius se ha vuelto tan fundamental en nuestras filas, no se sabe por qué el señor tenebroso se ha inquietado de esa manera y tampoco sabemos donde se ha metido Snape- masculló Bellatrix inquietada ella también por no saber las razones de todo el alboroto de aquella noche.

Voldemort se estaba moviendo con rapidez por toda Inglaterra en busca de los traidores, tenía a la mayoría de sus mortífagos tras los pasos de Potter y Evans, seguía a cada persona que pudiese darle alguna idea de su paradero, torturando y matando a su paso, debía encontrar a la sangre sucia, debía terminar con la vida de ella y ese bastarde que según decían sería quien lo derrotaría. Y no podía dejar de sonreír con incredulidad y cinismo cuando pensaba como un bastardo de una sangre sucia pudiese ser aquel elegido que desde hace años hablaban, él era mucho más poderoso, muchos más superior y ningún hijo de sangre sucia iba a derrotarlo nunca…

_Sólo sabemos que tiene que ver con la sangre sucia Evans…_

_Hay un motivo que nadie sabe excepto Snape y creo que se habla de una derrota de nuestro señor…_

o0…0o

Sirius estaba enfurecido, rabioso, pateaba cada cosa que se cruzaba en su camino, maldiciendo y bramando contra todos…estuvo más de dos horas buscando el paradero de Margarita Smith y nadie quería decirle donde estaba, todos decían no tener idea, inclusive se había dirigido al cuartel de la orden donde sólo encontró a Remus igual de preocupado que él.

"_-¿Dónde está?- había bramado cuando llegó a la puerta y quien le abrió fue Remus._

_Remus lo dejó pasar sin pronunciar palabra y le miró con preocupación._

_-nadie sabe donde esta Sirius, hace horas que alertaron a todos los de la orden de las nuevas noticias y que abandonaran sus casas lo antes posible pero Margarita no apareció por aquí- explicó Remus en susurros, preocupado que alguien pudiese aparecer y ver a su amigo quien no se había dignado a quitarse la capucha de mortífago._

_-¿cómo que no sabes donde esta Remus?, por dios fueron a atacarla a la casa, Voldemort anda como loco en busca de James y Lily y ella no aparece- gritó el moreno encolerizado._

_-se que alcanzó a huir, pero no ha dado más noticias…-_

_-¡Por la mierda Remus!- explotó Sirius dejando a su amigo con la preocupación latente al escuchar el portazo que dio el chico al irse"_

Y ahí estaba ahora, resignado por completo de hallar a Margarita esa noche, y la preocupación le invadía cada poro de su piel y le hacía desquitarse con muralla, mesas, tarros de basuras, maseteros y todo aquello que se cruzara en su camino mientras caminaba de vuelta a su departamento.

Quería ver a la chica, quería saber si se encontraba bien, si no corría peligro, quería ver sus ojos una vez más, perderse en ellos y protegerla con los suyos, quería acariciar su largo cabello, entrelazar sus dedos en sus sedoso cabellos rubios, quería poder probar sus labios y saber que toda aquella pesadilla estaba terminando, o por lo menos que desaparecía por el tiempo que él pudiese asegurarse que ella no correría peligro alguno.

E iba tan fuera de si, tan descontrolado por aquella muchacha que no escuchó el susurro de una voz y menos sintió el calor en su bolsillo derecho.

-hey, Sirius- volvieron a llamarlo cuando el moreno estaba ya frente a su departamento -…Sirius, hermano- intentaron de nuevo y Sirius frunció el ceño llevándose una mano a su bolsillo derecho -…por fin apareces Pad-

Sirius sonrió de lado al ver la imagen de su amigo del otro lado del pequeño espejo.

-¿Cómo esta todo?- preguntó James al ver la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo.

-Voldemort se ha vuelto loco, los esta buscando por cada rincón del planeta- exagera sin poder evitar esa sonrisa de niño travieso -…no se que le ha picado James, pero esta decidido a encontrarlos-

-nunca nos encontrara Sirius, porque ni se imagina que estamos más cerca de lo que cree- sonrió James.

-¿y como están ustedes?- preguntó Sirius sin querer hablar mas de Voldemort.

-bien, Lily se ha quedado dormida apenas llegamos y yo estoy limpiando un poco con Eliot, ya sabes, esta casa ha estado muchos años sin habitar y necesita una limpieza profunda… ¿Cómo esta Remus y Mar?- preguntó luego preocupado por sus amigos que sabía serían el blanco de toda la locura de Voldemort.

-bien, aunque Voldemort destruyó sus casas, pero están a salvo- y Sirius no quiso mencionar que no tenía la menor idea del paradero de Margarita -…amigo- susurró luego con preocupación -…algo ocurre con la pelirroja, algo que Voldemort quiere evitar, James…dicen que existe una unión, que Voldemort teme algo que Lily puede hacer, algo que tiene que ver con su derrota-

-¿de que estas hablando Pad?- James había borrado su sonrisa al escuchar nombrar a Lily, y más al no entender las frases tan raras de su amigo.

-que Voldemort va tras ella para matarla y no se detendrá hasta lograrlo…porque se rumorea que Lily posee un arma capaz de destruirlo-

-estás loco Sirius, Lily no tiene ningún arma, y además Voldemort tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver antes de ponerle un dedo encima a mi Lily- exclamó el moreno de gafas.

-sólo tengan cuidado James, creo que esta guerra se esta poniendo fea-

-si hermano, no te preocupes- le sonrió James de forma cálida -…a penas pueda les diré donde encontrarnos y cuídate tú también que sabes que Voldemort te tendrá vigilado-

-nos vemos James, mándale saludos a Lily y dile que lamento todo lo que pasó antes…-

-ella ya te perdono Sirius…nos vemos- y James desapareció del espejo quedando solamente el reflejo de su persona, de su rostro cansado, de su preocupación aún en su mirada.

-Margarita- suspiró Sirius guardando el espejo en su bolsillo nuevamente y abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

Recorrió lentamente su departamento con la mirada pero todo estaba igual a como lo dejo, excepto la chimenea que se encontraba ardiendo, no le presto mayor preocupación y cerró la puerta con la mayor tranquilidad que encontró, se sacó su capucha y su túnica, dejándolos en un perchero.

Volvió a recorrer toda la estancia con lentitud, y es que un olor en especial le estaba intranquilizando, sacó sus zapatos y los tiró en el camino hacía la cocina, para regresar con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

Se sacó el jersey para quedar en camisa y bebió un gran sorbo de cerveza ahogando sus angustias en aquel sabor agrio.

Se acercó a la chimenea para recostarse en el sillón y pensar en aquella rubia que le traía vuelto loco, pero cuando paso al lado del sillón no se fijó y chocó con una maleta que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Sirius?- el ruido del golpe y las maldiciones de Sirius despertaron a la muchacha que dormía en el sillón.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Sirius no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos un par de veces para comprobar que aquella mujer que estaba recostada en el sillón era Margarita, y ella le miraba con esos ojos temeroso, asustada de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

-Sirius…- volvió a susurrar mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos negros -…no sabía donde ir, tenía mucho miedo de ser descubierta, recibí la advertencia y corrí sin saber donde ir, no supe como llegue aquí, no sabía si era lo correcto, no sabía si tú aún estabas vivo, si habías escapado, no sabía que ocurría ahí afuera, no sabía cual era el peligro…tengo miedo Sirius, mucho miedo- se abalanzó a los brazos del moreno que no había reaccionado a las palabras de ella, a la mirada de ella, a tenerla ahí, en su casa, a su lado, en sus brazos totalmente a salvo.

-estás bien, estás bien…- susurró abrazándola con fuerzas, con sobreprotección, con esa angustia evaporándose de su cuerpo, con la sensación que ya nada importaba, que ya todo había pasado, que no la dejaría alejarse nunca -…dios mío, te busque por todos lados, me desespere con la idea de que ya estabas en manos de Voldemort, no sabía que hacer para saber si estabas bien-

Y Margarita soltó un sollozo en los brazos del moreno, un sollozó ahogado durante todas esas horas en incierto, mientras él la separaba del abrazó para acariciarla, para comprobar que no tenía ningún rasguño, para quitar cada una de las lagrimas que comenzaban a recorrer las mejillas femeninas, para atrapar sus labios con fervor, con toda esa desesperación que sintió minutos atrás.

Le besaba cada parte de su rostro, cada rincón de su piel, cada lagrima, cada suspiró, cada esencia de ella, le besaba porque quería convencerse que ella ya no corría ningún peligro, que ya cada pesadilla se borraba de su mente porque Margarita estaba a su lado, en sus brazos, besándolo como si se fuese la vida en ello, besándolo porque es la única manera de sentirse más tranquila, más protegida, de sentir que ya no hay peligro para ambos, por lo menos en esa noche…

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_

Agradezco sus bellos review y espero que este nuevo capi haya cumplido con sus expectativas…besos

Nos vemos el 30 de junio, una promesa.


	17. silencio entre oscuridad

_**Capitulo XVII**__ silencio entre oscuridad_

Los pasos de unos altos tacones en la acera, la gracia de los últimos rayos de sol que trajo el otoño, las sonrisas olvidadas, la tempestad que se le avecinaba.

La silueta de aquella mujer llegó al lugar previsto, se plantó frente a un gran árbol en aquel descuidado parque. No había nadie, sólo ella y su expresión de fastidio, sólo ella y la sensación de ya no tener escapatoria.

El caos estaba reinando su bando, su líder, su amo, había desaparecido la noche anterior junto a gran parte de sus aliados para seguir las pistas de los traidores, para buscar por cielo, mar y tierra el nuevo paradero de Potter y Evans.

Y aquella chica frunció el ceño, masculló un insulto a su persona por ser tan descuidada, por haber fallado en su misión justo cuando era trascendental que todo estuviese en orden.

Se inquietó al ver la demora de la persona que estaba esperando, se inquietó porque eso significaba que todo iba mal.

-¿Cuál es el motivo por el que me llamas tan urgente, Owen?- la voz siseante en su espalda le sobresalta, pero cierto alivio recorre su cuerpo al ver frente suyo a Jeannette Holt y Bellatrix Black.

-he fracasado- suelta ella sin más rodeos, sin poner escusas, lo que necesita en ese momento es ayuda, ayuda antes de que el señor tenebroso se entere de su fracaso.

"_-se termino…- balbuceó Sirius con la voz rasposa, nunca le había sido tan difícil terminar con una chica, de hecho él nunca era quien terminaba con las chicas, él nunca tenía que terminar con ellas porque nunca llegaba a existir una relación que finalizar, pero de todas formas era muy incomodo decirle a esa castaña que ya no deseaba seguir fingiendo una relación que nunca significo más que atracción sexual._

_Las lágrimas que se reflejaron en los hermosos ojos azul cielo de la chica le desmorono la poca compasión que tenía por la muchacha, el insulso cariño que pudo llegar a tenerle, porque nada le fastidiaba más que una mujer con arranques de sentimentalismos._

_-no puedo creer que me hagas esto Sirius, yo que te entregué todo de mi, que compartí contigo importantes meses de mi vida, yo que estaba dispuesta a formalizar nuestro noviazgo porque pensé que tú me querías, pensé que me respetabas, que eras el hombre de mi vida…- comenzó a sollozar Liza -…no me merezco ser tratada como un estropajo, me usaste como se te dio la gana y ahora vienes a decirme que ya no me amas…-_

_-nunca dije que te amaba Liza- le aclaró Sirius, comenzando a perder la paciencia con aquel espectáculo._

_-pero yo si te amo, yo si te lo dije y aún así jugaste con mis sentimientos…-_

_-tú sabias a lo que ibas cuando aceptaste nuestra amistad con ventaja, tú no te negaste cuando te advertí que yo no era hombre de una sola mujer, así que ahora no vengas con llantos porque no me retractare de ninguna cosa, no volveré contigo si eso es lo que estas buscando y menos te pediré perdón por algo que tú conocías a la perfección- se hartó Sirius comenzando a bramar a los cuatro vientos, mientras la castaña le miraba con cierto miedo._

_-no sé de que hablas Sirius- susurró la chica _

_-hablo de que lo nuestro nunca fue un noviazgo, que yo nunca te dije tal cosa y menos me comprometí a algo contigo, tú solita te fuiste formando una historia que no era, tú te hiciste llamar mi novia cuando sólo teníamos una relación de cama- Sirius no midió palabras, estaba cansado, necesitaba terminar aquella conversación de una vez y nunca más volver a ver a esa chica._

_-¿es por otra?, eso debe ser, tienes a otra por eso me estas dejando- un bufido se oyó de la boca del moreno y una sonrisa de burla apareció luego al escuchar aquella pregunta._

_-no puedes ser más patética- rió ante la mirada dolida de Liza -…entiende de una vez, que sea cual sea la causal yo ya no quiero estar contigo, ni como amigo, ni como novios, ni como amantes, no te quiero volver a ver- _

_-pero…- volvió a sollozar Liza esta vez con más fuerzas, con más dolor, con mejor actuación._

_Sirius no esperó más y dejó a la chica sollozando con desesperación como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en cualquier segundo, como si ya no hubiese arreglo para su corazón, como si fuese una novia humillada y maltratada por su ya no novio, mientras que él no pensaba en otra cosa que sólo había estado perdiendo el tiempo con ella._

_Liza se dejó caer al pastizal del abandonado y desierto parque, hundió su cabeza entre las manos soltando algunos sollozos ruidosos mientras Sirius se perdía en la distancia, mientras pensaba que estaba perdida, el estúpido llanto no había funcionado, ya no tenía como retener a Sirius Black y su misión había fracasado"_

-¿he escuchado bien?- sisea Jeannette nuevamente cuando la expresión de desesperación de Liza se interpone frente a ella -…has dejado escapar a Sirius-

-yo no…-

-¡¿Cómo que tú no?!- brama nuevamente perdiendo la compostura -…me acabas de decir que dejaste escapar a Sirius, ¿Como mierda no te diste cuenta que se te estaba yendo de las manos?- sigue bramando Jeannette contra la castaña.

-no sé, se suponía que todo estaba bien…-

-¡Claro que nada estaba bien si de seguro andabas tras Potter!- interrumpió nuevamente la morena con completo descontrol, caminaba de una lado a otro furiosa de la sola idea de pensar que Margarita tuviese algo que ver con aquella decisión.

Liza bajó la mirada avergonzada y ese era su completo error, buscar la simpatía de James, intentar acercarse a él, esquivar los seguimientos de Remus y descuidar a Sirius, si, ese fue su error, pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo pensando como atrapar a Potter, como lograr lo que años atrás se había propuesto…enamorar a James Potter, y se confió esta vez, se confió igual que la otra vez, confió en que el chico no le importaría que ella fuese novia de su amigo, confió en que el moreno siguiese soltero, confió en que Remus no se interpusiera en su plan, pero confió demasiado, confió en cosas que no tenían la mayor importancia en aquello, confió y ese fue su error, el mismo error de hace años atrás, no tomar en cuenta lo más importante…volvió a subestimar a Lily Evans.

Las risotadas que lanzó Bellatrix interrumpieron las miles de maldiciones que lanzaba Jeannette contra la rubia y los pensamientos de Liza.

-No puedo creer que pensaras que podrías conquistar a Potter, Owen, realmente eres una ingenua, Potter siempre ha sido un dominado por los impuros, siempre ha ido tras la falda de la sangre sucia, siempre perteneció a ella aunque fue capaz de atentar contra su vida, porque los Potter siempre han sido unos traidores, es por eso que nuestro amo temía por mi primo, es por eso que les encomendó atraparlo para que cuando Potter se revelara, cuando su sangre tirara hacía la traición, Sirius no se fuese con él, pero lo han arruinado todo, si, tú también eres una culpable Jeannette, si me hubieses hecho caso desde un principio no estaríamos pasando por esto, no tendríamos que enfrentarnos al castigo que nuestro amo estime conveniente- soltó Bellatrix sin inmutarse en pensar cual sería aquel castigo que de seguro no tardaría en llegar.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Liza tímidamente.

-actuar rápidamente antes de que nuestras posibilidades sean nulas- aclaró Bellatrix Black mirando a su amiga de forma significativa, sólo había una forma de volver a atrapar a Sirius y tenía nombre y apellido…Jeannette Holt

o0…0o

_Miedo…eso es lo que Margarita Smith siente, eso es lo que la frena, lo que la ha frenado durante todo ese tiempo que ha compartido con él, y esta agradecida, claro que lo esta, Sirius Black le ha ofrecido techo y comida, le ha ofrecido su casa, su cama y su vida, le ha ofrecido todo lo que alguna vez soñó de él, y eso es lo que le da miedo, soñar, soñar alto, soñar con él, con una vida, su vida, porque lo reconoce, esta viviendo en las nubes, duerme en su cama, comparte su casa, la trata como reina y ella ha llegado a creer que él es su rey, y no quiere meterse en su mundo de fantasía, no quiere porque sabe que algún día deberá despertar, deberá dejar de soñar, deberá ver la realidad, su realidad, esa realidad que no comparte con Sirius Black._

_Pero como poder renunciar a todo aquello, como querer despedirse de aquel hombre, de aquellos besos, de aquellas caricias, como olvidar las mañanas junto a él, en sus brazos, como no querer seguir soñando si todo parecía tan real…si Sirius Black se sentía tan suyo._

_Miedo porque llegaba la hora de despertar…_

La puerta se cerró de un portazo cuando la chica entró al pequeño departamento en que vivía, departamento que tenía dueño, departamento que habían estado compartiendo hace algunas semanas.

Su hermoso rostro se encontraba de frente al espejo del baño a los segundos, sus ojos negros tan oscuros brillaban ante su reflejo, tan profundos, hinchados y rojos, aquellas lágrimas que se negaban a salir, esa expresión de tensión, de enojo, de furia, todos esos sentimientos se reflejaban con total claridad ante ella.

-TE ODIO- el grito que salió de sus labios retumbo en aquel silencio, pareció que las paredes se tambalearon, que las luces inexistentes brillaron en lo alto, todo se quebró a su alrededor, algo se rompió en su interior.

Lágrima a lágrima recorrieron su rostro, y sus ojos estuvieron más brillosos que nunca, pero aquel reflejo ya no era real, ella ya no reflejaba enojo, ya no parecía rabiosa, no, ella dio paso a un dolor, a una resignación, y todo comenzaba a verse reflejado en sus ojos, todo lo que estaba sintiendo comenzaba a ser real.

-nunca más Margarita, nunca más lloraras por él…-

_Se despierta de aquel sueño, vuelve a ver la realidad, pero llora porque no quiere despertar, porque aquella verdad no le gusta, quiere seguir soñando, no quiere dejarlo, ella era feliz._

_Feliz en su propio mundo de reflejos, de fantasías, de mentiras camufladas, ese mundo de sonrisas y miradas donde ella era la dueña, donde todo él pertenecía a ella, donde el pasado se borraba, se olvidaba, y ya nada importaba más que el presente, lo que comenzaban a vivir, lo que comenzaban a sentir, esos nuevos regalos compartidos, regalos como el amor._

_Entonces lloraba, claro que lloraba, porque con un simple suspiro comprendió que ya no podía seguir soñando, que la realidad era lo mejor, aunque doliera, doliera más que nunca, más que esa vez, dolía porque ella había soñado con su corazón, ella dio su corazón en aquello y ahora ya nada podía hacer para recuperarlo sin daños, ya todo estaba dicho, era la hora, abrió los ojos, y vio el caos en que había quedado su vida._

_Es hora de despertar y comenzar de nuevo…_

Sirius empujó la puerta con una mano, se asomó lentamente para ver que era lo que se le avecinaba pero no vio nada, solo había silencio, un silencio desgarrador, un silencio entre oscuridad.

Entró sin preámbulos, volvió a cerrar la puerta tras él -…hola- saludó esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó -¡Margarita!- gritó frunciendo el ceño cuando nadie le respondía -…por la mierda- bramó furioso cuando comprendió que la chica ya no estaba.

Corrió a la habitación azotando la puerta al entrar, buscó alguna pertenencia de ella para comprobar lo que sospechaba…

-estoy aquí…- el simple murmullo fue capaz de tranquilizarlo, giró la mirada bruscamente para ver a la rubia saliendo del baño con su pijama puesto.

-¿Por qué no me respondiste?- aquella pregunta sonó más brusca de lo que deseaba.

Margarita ignoró la pregunta del chico y caminó a la cama ante la atenta mirada de él.

-¿te pregunte algo Margarita?- masculló al sentir la indiferencia de ella, se acercó a la cama para verla recostarse entre las sabanas.

-estoy cansada no quiero hablar ahora- resopló la chica

-pero vamos a hablar te guste o no- Sirius Black no aguantó más, agarró a la rubia de ambos brazos y la levantó de la cama a la fuerza.

Margarita se dejo ser, no opuso resistencia, no gritó, no chilló, no lloró, los brazos le dolían, sentía la furia del moreno en aquel agarre y eso que aún le esperaba una larga o a lo mejor no tan larga conversación.

Sirius la sentó a los pies de la cama y la soltó dejando evidentes marcas en los brazos de Margarita, pero eso no le importó, ni siquiera le importó la mueca que ella hacía, simplemente se plantó frente a ella dispuesto a aclarar varias cosas.

-es hora de dejar claro…-

-ya lo sé- le interrumpió la rubia

-no, no lo sabes…- insistió Sirius

-Sirius no es necesario tener esta conversación, lo que paso esta noche esta olvidado- aclaró ella bajando la mirada incapaz de ver la mirada masculina.

Sirius suspiró con cansancio y se hincó ante ella con gran dificultad de decir lo que a continuación tenía que decir.

-se que esto te va a doler, pero debo aclararte las cosas- comenzó buscando la mirada de ella -…lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido fabuloso, y créeme que nunca pensé llegar a vivir esto junto a ti pero yo nunca te ofrecí nada serio, nunca te prometí mi libertad, yo no puedo, no estoy preparado para cambiar, este soy yo, este es Sirius Black, es lo único que te puedo ofrecer-

-lo sé- susurró Margarita mientras acariciaba con suavidad los labios del moreno -…siempre lo supe-

Sirius cerró los ojos esperando un mayor contacto, sintiendo su corazón oprimido esperando por algo que no se merecía, por algo que nunca llegó y nunca iba a llegar.

El contacto de la suave piel de ella desapareció y Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe para ver que Margarita se levantaba y se dirigía a la cama nuevamente, no supo que hacer más que observarla recostarse entre las sabanas y cerrar los brillosos ojos para intentar dormir tranquilamente esa noche.

-Mar…- la volvió a llamar.

-no es necesario más palabras Sirius, me dejaste las cosas claras esta noche y créeme que siempre supe que esto pasaría- Margarita no abrió los ojos, le dolía, le dolía enormemente decir todo aquello, le dolía recordar las palabras de Sirius cuando ella le había encontrado con otra mujer, le dolía el simple susurro de la voz masculina -…nosotros nunca tuvimos algo formal, nunca fue mi intención amarrarte a mi y si quieres salir con otras mujeres no es de mi incumbencia que lo hagas pero tampoco vengas a exigirme que me amarre a ti, porque también exijo mi libertad…-

Las palabras de la rubia fueron ahogadas en un chillido de dolor cuando las manos del moreno se incrustaron en su piel y la alzaron hasta quedar cara a cara.

Sirius respiraba con dificultad, miraba los ojos negros de Margarita con furia contenida, mantenía su mano aferrada al cuello de ella y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes aguantándose las ganas de abofetearla por la reciente insinuación.

-no te pases de lista, bonita- masculló -...mientras estés viviendo bajo mi techo no permitiré que nadie te toque-

Margarita no contestó, le miró dócil, sabia que no había nada más que decir, nada más que hacer, la respiración comenzaba a faltarle, y Sirius se veía perdido entre la ira.

Y dio miedo, Margarita temió por ese resplandor en la mirada del moreno, ese desconocido brillo, una señal de que estaba fuera de si.

-me estas…lastimando- balbuceó la rubia agarrando la mano que Sirius tenía aferrada en su cuello, intentando recuperar el aire de sus pulmones.

Una extraña batalla se formaba en la mente del moreno, una mezcla de sensaciones nuevas, de sentimientos desconocidos, la certeza de encontrarse enojado, furioso con ella, por sus palabras, por la sola idea de verla alejarse de él, de verla en brazos de otro, de no verla más.

-Sirius- chilló Margarita sacándolo de su trance, golpeándolo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, sintiendo que perdería la conciencia si Sirius no la soltaba.

Los ojos grises se opacaron, los pensamientos se esfumaron, la mente se amplio, su mirada se horrorizo y sus manos se dirigieron a su cabeza con rapidez, con desesperación, con incredulidad, con miedo, mucho mas miedo del que Margarita sintió.

El cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse, no sentía los dedos de las manos, y sabía que el aire le era insuficiente, pero el dolor en su cuello se intensifico, y con una bocanada de aire sintió como sus pulmones se hinchaban, respiró entrecortadamente unos segundos mientras su respiración se normalizaba, no se atrevió a mirar al moreno cuando cayó a la cama, no quiso descubrir las disculpas en su mirada, no podía soportar más todo aquello, se le iba de las manos, la relación que ambos tenían no era sana, ya no, ni para él ni para ella, y quería acabar con todo ello, quería pensar con claridad, quería respirar, salir de ese encierro, ya todo le asfixiaba, quería gritar, todo estaba perdido, todo…ni siquiera el amor que sentía por él podría ser escusa suficiente para acallar la verdad, Sirius estaba cayendo nuevamente en el lado oscuro.

-lo siento…yo no…yo no- Balbuceó con nerviosismo, pero el repentino sollozo que lanzo la chica le calló, le oprimió el corazón, le culpo una y mil veces por su comportamiento, por sus arranques de inseguridad, de descontrol, se estaba volviendo loco, ya no razonaba, ya no sabía que le ocurría, no quería aceptar lo que le ocurría.

-vete, vete por favor- y el moreno no espero más para obedecer a los sollozos ahogados de la chica, salió de la habitación dando un portazo dejando que las lagrimas de cierta rubia se perdieran en su dolorido corazón.

_Acéptalo bonita, Sirius no es hombre de una sola mujer…agradece que tienes el privilegio de conocer mi cama, confórmate con eso._

Las palabras de Sirius cuando entró a aquel bar le golpeaban la mente… La visión nublosa ante aquel espectáculo fue lo que recordó en ese momento, porque aquellas tibias lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro sin permiso alguno, porque su corazón se nublaba ante el dolor de comprender que todo había sido un sueño, un sueño demasiado bueno para ser verdad, un sueño que le costara la vida, y sufre, sufre por creer en ese amor, sufre por creer que el mundo le había dado una segunda oportunidad, sufre porque se da cuenta que todo es igual que siempre…que es hora de abandonar aquella mentira, es hora de huir.

o0…0o

-joven Lupin que lo trae por aquí- la chispeante voz de Dumbledore se escucho desde la puerta, Remus volteó para recibir a su antiguo director.

-profesor- saludó estirando la mano cuando el anciano se acercó a él

-¿todo bien con lo que le encargue?- preguntó Dumbledore mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio invitando a Remus a sentarse también.

-si, es otro motivo el que me trae hasta aquí-

-déjeme adivinar…- le interrumpió un divertido mago -…se ha enterado de la vacante de profesor y ha venido a solicitarla-

Remus le mira extrañado pero no responde ante aquellas palabras, solo se limita a esperar que su antiguo director continúe.

-¿no viene por eso?, que lastima, pues entonces dígame a que se debe su visita- Dumbledore sonríe con diversión.

-no, pues yo no… ¿Qué profesor ha dejado su cargo?- Remus no puede dejar de preguntar aquello, no quiere quedarse con la duda, sobretodo porque no han pasado tantos años desde que él dejo aquel castillo.

-lamentablemente al profesor Poliff le ha surgido un imprevisto con su familia y ha tenido que viajar de urgencia hasta Rumania, no sabemos si va a volver luego por lo que el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras solo es provisorio, estoy seguro que usted joven Lupin seria un excelente candidato para aquel puesto…-

-profesor yo no…- intentó negarse Remus

-solo piénselo, pero ahora vallamos a lo que ha venido, soy todo oídos- Remus se removió nervioso mientras observaba con atención todo el despacho del director.

-necesito saber sobre…- se volvió a remover nervioso pensando si seria prudente hablar sobre aquello en ese lugar -…ya van dos meses desde que James y Lily desaparecieron, necesito saber como están, si Voldemort ha logrado encontrar algo, si están a salvo, si el bebe esta bien, si esta creciendo sano, si son felices, profesor por favor, yo se que usted sabe de ellos, saben donde están, se que James le ha confiado su vida y la de Lily, se que están en sus manos, solo quiero saber como están…-

-entiendo su preocupación joven Lupin, pero debe entender que entre menos sepa de sus amigos mejor para ellos, para su seguridad y para el pequeño Harry…-

-¿Harry?-

-si, Harry James Potter…James quiere que su hijo lleve el nombre de su abuelo, y no se preocupe por ellos, son felices, tienen todo lo necesario, y lo más importante…amor-

o0…0o

La oscuridad cubría aquella habitación, la llenaba de una penumbra, de una petrificante soledad, de miedos, de rencor, de arrepentimientos, de llanto, un llanto olvidado entre sueños, entre aceptación, entre una verdad que ha traído la realidad, la tan esperada realidad.

Y Sirius estaba allí, junto a la ventana, observando la oscuridad de la noche, siendo incapaz de acercarse un milímetro más a ella, siendo incapaz de verla dormir, de verla soñar, verla con los rastros de dolor que él había dejado en ella…y su puño cerrado se dirigió a su pecho con fuerza haciendo mayor daño del que pensó, pero no chilló, no exclamó, se mordió todo lo que sentía, se mordió el llanto y la desesperación, se mordió todo lo que sentía porque no era capaz de aceptarlo, no era capaz de descubrir aquello que le carcomía por dentro, que le hacía perderse en la vida, en su vida, en la realidad, en su realidad, porque por mas que lo quisiera negar, por mas que lo quisiera olvidar, él era un mortífago, él era y sería un mortífago, eso nadie lo podría evitar ni siquiera ella, ni siquiera lo que le hacía sentir ella, ni siquiera la confusión en su cabeza le haría olvidar aquello, él, Sirius Black estaba condenado a la oscuridad y ya no estaba dispuesto a arrastrarla a ella también.

-Sirius…- un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo, una nube gris se poso en sus ojos, sus labios comenzaron a sangrar porque la mordida fue mucho más fuerte, su corazón dejo de latir para escuchar aquel susurro, aquel perturbador susurro proveniente de los labios femeninos.

Y volteó, volteó con el alma en un hilo, volteó esperando ver aquellos ojos humedecidos nuevamente, volteó pero lo único que vio fue la figura de aquella mujer entre sabanas blancas, iluminada por la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por la ventana y la vio hermosa, la vio tan suya que no quiso soltarse a aquella fantasía, a la vida con ella, no pudo dejar ir todo lo vivido con ella.

El remolino estaba formándose nuevamente, sabía que debía dejarla ir, pero a la vez necesitaba aferrarse a ella con desesperación, aferrase con su vida si era necesario, porque la necesitaba, su piel la necesitaba, su alma le pertenecía, su corazón tenía su nombre…y por primera vez quiso llorar, llorar con desolación, llorar porque le estaba pasando, se estaba enamorando nuevamente, se estaba enamorando de Margarita Smith, y lo peor de todo es que una parte de él aún lo seguía negando.

Se acercó a ella, se recostó a su lado y la observó con anhelo…no podía seguir así…los bucles de ella se envolvían entre sus dedos de forma natural, el cuerpo femenino se acomodaba al cuerpo masculino, y la respiración de ella golpeaba su pecho desnudo…la necesitaba, esa era su verdad, eso era lo que de ahora en adelante haría, y nadie lo impediría, aunque tuviese que buscar la luz para poder vivir a su lado, Sirius Black se jugaría la vida por Margarita Smith, se jugaría el corazón, sin importar nada.

_Mañana empezaría su nueva vida, mañana…_

o0…0o

-no te interpongas en esto Owen, no seas idiota y huye mientras puedas- la orden de Bellatrix Black era clara no había más conversación, pero la castaña no percibió la mirada amenazadora de la chica, no comprendió que no había más discusión con respecto a ese tema, ya nada podía hacer para recuperar a Sirius Black.

-no es justo, nuestro señor me ha encargado a mí aquella misión, no pueden interferir…-

-¡ya cállate!- el grito provino de la otra punta de aquel cuarto, donde una morena de ojos azules le miraba con total descontrol haciéndola estremecer -…si nuestro amo se enterara de que lo has dejado escapar Owen no estarías aquí chillando por una oportunidad, porque el señor tenebroso no da segundas oportunidades, no cuando se trata de sus pequeños rebeldes, así que será mejor que te des la media vuelta y nos dejes trabajar en paz si no quieres que el amo se entere de tus ineptidudes y como has perdido tiempo valioso, porque algo si esta claro, Potter y Black son peso muy pesado para una insignificante persona como tú-

-ya oíste, por tu bien Owen, ve a buscar algo que hacer o averigua el paradero de Potter y Evans si quieres ganar puntos con nuestro señor, deja que nosotras resolvamos el tema con mi primo, Smith no será un problema para nosotras- Bellatrix no fue brusca, Jeannette había dicho todo lo necesario, y ya no había tiempo que perder.

-no es justo, ustedes no tiene derecho…esto no se va a quedar así, conseguiré a Black cueste lo que cueste, ninguna mestiza se reirá de mi, ya verán- los chillidos fueron desaparecieron a medida que Liza se alejaba por el pastizal, bajo la mirada de ambas morenas.

-idiota- masculló Bellatrix

-solo espero que no se cruce en nuestro camino porque no respondo, estará muerta- esa era la sentencia, no había vuelta atrás -…ahora vamos, que no podemos perder el tiempo como aquella idiota, en menos de un mes Sirius Black estará en mis manos nuevamente-

o0…0o

Los cálidos rayos de sol invadieron la habitación, la llenaron de un calor reconfortante, la cubrieron de un aroma nuevo, de un sabor especial…Sirius Black suspiró con desanimo mientras se removía con brusquedad entre las sabanas, la luz le dañaba los ojos, le incomodaba de sobremanera, le molestaba sobretodo por ese calor enceguecido que comenzaba a cubrir su piel, pero un lado gélido entre tanta calidez le hizo reaccionar de su aturdimiento, no reaccionó cuando abrió los ojos, no supo que era eso tan frío que le daba escalofríos hasta que estiró la mano a un costado y lo único que le recibía era la fría sabana vacía.

Se incorporó de golpe con el ceño fruncido.

-Margarita- exclamó preguntándose donde se habría metido -…Margarita- esperó a que ella le respondiera desde el baño pero no ocurrió nada.

Se deshizo de las sabanas con rapidez para correr hacía la cocina, pero se detuvo en seco al descubrir que tampoco estaba allí, volteó para buscar por todo el pequeño departamento pero no había señales de ella.

Ya furioso regresó a la cama pensando en que Margarita debería darle una buena escusa por no estar a su lado cuando despertó, claro y también debería explicar esa extraña desaparición porque si la llegaba a pillar en algo raro no respondería de él.

Se metió al bañó farfullando algunas cosas, y salió a los minutos después con el pelo mojado y con una toalla rodeándole la cadera. Examinó la habitación una vez más pero al no ver nada extraño buscó la ropa en el closet de la pared del fondo, pero no alcanzó a sacar nada cuando volteó con brusquedad, con la furia en su mirada, con los puños apretados y con la sensación de que todo se iba a la mierda.

-¡Maldición!- masculló corriendo a la otra esquina donde hace sólo horas atrás se encontraba la maleta de la rubia completamente llena -¡Maldita sea!- gritó furioso dando una patada a la silla de un costado lanzándola contra la mesita de noche donde un papel sobrevoló hasta depositarse en el suelo, un pequeño papel con el nombre de _Sirius _escrito en el.

Lo recogió con la misma rapidez que desdoblo el papel pero no con la misma rapidez que leyó aquellas líneas escrita.

"_Lamento si te cause alguna molestia, si fui muy ingenua al creer que podía soñar con un nosotros, lamento sinceramente que todo haya terminado así pero era hora de tomar caminos separados, de volver a la realidad, de vivir nuestra vida pero separados como siempre debió ser._

_No me busques por favor, entiende que lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar, que lo que paso durante estos meses quedara grabado en mi memoria, en mi corazón, que eres un ser maravilloso cuando te lo propones y no quiero dejar de pensar en ti de esa forma._

_Por favor Sirius, no te dejes guiar nuevamente por la oscuridad, no arruines tu vida por esa mujer, no lo merece y menos de ti…se fuerte, sé que lo que te espera será una tortura pero no olvides que tú eres Sirius Black, un merodeador, tú eres un ser humano ante cualquier cosa, un ser humano con sentimientos, que sufre, que llora, que ama, un ser como cualquier otro y que no esta inmune a la muerte. Solo recuerda que nadie es invencible._

_Te quiere, Mar" _

Una lágrima cayó al papel, resbalo llevando consigo la tinta de aquellas palabras, llevándose los pensamientos que deambulaban por su cabeza, llevándose los últimos respiros que su garganta contenía, llevándose eso que tanto busco, eso que tanto le costo conseguir, llevándose la ilusión, la luz de un nuevo amanecer.

Su mano se cerró en un puño, el puño que contuvo el insignificante escrito, una blanca hoja de papel que significaba todo, que llenaba todo ese vació, lo llenaba pero de resentimientos, de furia, de ira, de perdición.

Porque sentía que su corazón se oprimía, se hacía cada vez más pequeño, que un ardor se concentraba en su garganta, que sus ojos se secaban, se llenaban, se volvían como témpanos de hielos, dejaban de brillar, dejaban de ser o mejor dicho volvían a ser los ojos fríos, crueles y déspota de un mortífago cualquiera.

o0…0o

Remus Lupin se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta que dividía la extensa cocina y el pequeño comedor de aquella casa, más conocida como el cuartel de la Orden. Revisaba entre las páginas del diario de ese día algo con curiosidad, con urgencia mientras de vez en cuando daba una ojeada al recibidor de entrada.

El nuevo cuartel de la orden no era lo necesariamente grande como requería, ni lo tan lujoso que llegó a ser el último pero si representaba una mayor seguridad para quienes lo necesitaran, su ubicación en la zona más abandonada de Londres Muggle, más peligrosa y oscura de uno de los peores vecindarios era la mascara perfecta para un buen escondite.

Pero Remus sabía que exponerse constantemente en aquel lugar no era lo tan seguro que decía ser su antiguo director, de hecho él sospechaba que aquella casa abandonada estaba siendo observada día y noche pero cuando ese pequeño presentimientos llegó a oídos del más conocido mago, el actuar director de Hogwarts, la idea de estar bajo vigilancia no fue aceptada.

Remus releyó nuevamente las últimas tres hojas del Profeta con tranquilidad, las noticias seguían siendo las mismas, una desaparición, una serie de condenas, interrogatorios a posibles sospechosos y las palabras del ministro de magia por la repentina calma en el mundo mágico…lo mismo de siempre desde que James Potter y Lily Evans habían desaparecido.

-no creo que encuentres lo que andas buscando allí- el simple susurró llegó a sus oídos haciéndolo sobresaltarse, sus manos aferraron el periódico para luego soltar todo el aire contenido de una sola vez.

-me asusto profesor, no lo oí llegar- balbuceó Remus tras verificar que quien estaba frente a él con una gran sonrisa era nada más que Albus Dumbledore.

-lamento haberlo asustado, y también lamento el retraso- se disculpó Dumbledore mientras seguía a Remus hacía la cocina.

-¿una taza de té, profesor?-…

-con limón, gracias- señaló sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa -…estuve hablando con el señor Potter- continuó hablando -…y a pesar de yo haberme negado a esto, la señorita Evans ha insistido en verlos- Remus sirvió el té prestando atención a las palabras de su antiguo director sin atreverse a comentar nada -…pero debe tener en cuenta que es muy peligroso y que debemos planificar cada paso de ahora en adelante…-

-pero profesor…-

-se que las pistas que hemos tirado han llevado a Voldemort al otro lado del planeta, pero no debemos confiarnos, no sólo él representa un peligro en este momento-

-entiendo, ¿Cuándo será?- preguntó Remus

-eso aún no lo sé, pero de seguro no tan pronto, yo mismo me encargare de todo, pero ahora es de otro tema el que quiero hablar-

-diga profesor-

-he recibido una visita inesperada esta madrugada y creo que el señor Black…- el apellido de Sirius quedó rondando en el aire cuando un fuerte sonido retumbo en la entrada, o más bien el sonido de fuertes golpes contra la puerta indicaba que alguien estaba llamando.

Remus se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada con la respiración contenida, tuvo intenciones de no abrir hasta que un nuevo azote hizo estremecer la puerta.

-REMUS SE QUE ESTA ACA- se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta-…ABREME O ENTRARE A LA FUERZA-

No esperó otro segundo más la puerta se abrió de par en par y Remus voló hasta la otra pared siendo arrastrado por su propio amigo.

-¡dime donde la tienes!- exclamó Sirius Black agarrándolo de la túnica con fuerzas mientras lo azotaba en la pared -¡donde la escondes, Remus!, ¡no me creas idiota!-

-Sirius…- balbuceó el licántropo sin poder moverse entre el agarre del moreno -…no sé de que hablas…-

-¡Margarita, de ella te hablo!, ¡¿Dónde está?!- siguió gritando Sirius fuera de control.

-no lo sé…-

-no me mientas- le interrumpió zamarreándolo con fuerzas

-Sirius por favor, no se de que hablas- se exasperó Remus tratando de soltarse con movimientos bruscos lastimándose el mismo.

-de Margarita hablo, ¿Dónde esta Remus?, por favor dime donde esta- la voz de Sirius se suavizo, aquella pregunta se había transformado en una suplica, su mirada estaba perdida en la desesperación mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con mayor intensidad -…se fue-

-señor Black- Sirius se sobresaltó ante la suave voz de su antiguo Director, soltó con rapidez a Remus y se alejó de ambos con terror.

-Sirius, tranquilízate por favor- habló Remus acercándose a su amigo pero Sirius no apartaba la mirada de Dumbledore con total repulsión.

-la encontrare donde sea que se haya metido- masculló el moreno -…dile que no podrá esconderse por mucho tiempo, que no podrá librarse de mi con facilidad…-

-Sirius no…-

-sólo dile eso Remus- sentenció volteándose hacía la puerta y cerrando de un portazo desapareció.

-lo siento profesor, le prometo que no se va a volver a repetir, Sirius no…-

-es de su confianza entiendo, y no se preocupe sé que por ahora podemos confiar en él…no le molesto más, debo volver al castillo- se despidió Dumbledore pero antes de salir se volteó hacia Remus -…por cierto, la vacante aún sigue disponible, debería considerarlo, este lugar ya no es seguro-

_La vacante para profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras_

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_

Como lo prometí aquí estoy después de un año de haber publicado este fic…gracias a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a mi historia, y a todos los que han mandado sus review siempre se agradecen los comentarios, los reclamos y el saber que les gusta tanto como a mi cada capitulo.

Y claro no queda más que dar unos pequeños adelantos a lo que viene, un pequeño regalito…y decir que se reciben ideas para un final, quizás podría ser distinto al final que todos conocemos o también podría quedar en un continuara, aún no lo tengo claro…

"_Giró la llave y tras un pequeño clic se dio paso a su nuevo hogar, a su nueva vida como muggle."_

…

"_-Sirius Black es un hombre de carne y hueso, llora como cualquier ser humano, sufre como cualquier ser humano, se enamora como cualquier ser humano…-_

_-¡NO!- le interrumpió -…yo no…yo no puedo estar enamorado- ."_

…

"_-hemos errado, Voldemort no es quien esta tras las pistas, sólo es un mandado, Voldemort ha desaparecido todos estos meses porque ha estado reclutando más gente, se esta preparando para la guerra…él volverá en poco tiempo y ya no habrá forma de defenderse, es hora de actuar-."_

…

"_-tú no tienes derecho a decidir por la vida de los demás, no tienes derecho a destruir la vida de otros, a poner en peligro la vida de ella, mientras otros si estamos interesados en cuidarla, en respetarla, en…-_

_-no te atrevas Snape- bramó James furioso con la varita aferrada en su mano."_

…

"_La vio acercarse con la mirada ardiendo en deseo, con una sonrisa ligera en los labios, con esa sed de diversión que no fue capaz de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos tragando saliva ruidosamente, con el cuerpo tieso, con las manos agarrotadas a cada lado._

_-siéntete cómodo- un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, al sentir el aliento cálido de la rubia en su oído._

_Abrió los ojos de pronto, por la impresión, creyendo que tarde o temprano tendría que despertarse, pero la manó de ella se posaba contra su pecho con lentitud, con demasiada precaución."_

…

"_Una sonrisa surcó su rostro y sus ojos grises se abrieron de pronto, los colores desaparecieron, los olores fueron otros, secos, fríos, húmedos, una humedad haciéndole daño en lo más profundo de sus pulmones, su postura seguía igual, pero cierta desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él, quería salir de allí, correr por su vida, pero esa persona no le obedecía, su propio cuerpo no le obedecía…entonces todo paso rápido, no sabia de a donde había salido ese olor salino, ni el sonido de las olas reventando en las rocas, ni aquel acantilado a sus pies, sólo sabía que su cuerpo comenzaba a cargarse lentamente hacía adelante, dejándose caer hacía ese mar infinito."_

…

"_-no esta aquí, ¿verdad?- sentenció sin atreverse a dar un paso más._

_Margarita bajó la vista por un instante y luego volvió a enfrentarlo con culpa -…no-."_

…

"_-no puedo creer que aún piensas que yo atente contra su vida- gruñó Bellatrix al ver aquel gesto en los ojos de su primo._

_-no me queda otra cosa que pensar, si tú fuiste…-_

_-porque piensas en la palabra de aquella mestiza, por eso dudas de mi, por eso crees que yo fui capas de matar a mi mejor amiga- los gruñidos de la mortífaga cada vez se hacían más peligrosos y ambos empezaban a discutir a gritos._

_-todo lo indica, no encuentro otra explicación…-_

_-Eres un idiota, estas cayendo en las garras del enemigo, confías más en ellos que en tu propia familia, de seguro estas deseando correr junto al traidor ese…-."_

…

"_-no, ella me iba a contar la verdad- Sirius brama, Remus se enfurece, Margarita cierra los ojos en un lugar apartado de aquella conversación_

_-¿Qué verdad?, ¿Cuál es esa verdad que quieres escuchar?- gritos, muchos mas gritos._

_-yo…yo no-_

_-despierta de una vez, nada hará cambiar que ella no este aquí, aunque haya sido la culpa de quien sea, eso pasó hace años. Si, no soy idiota para creer en sus palabras, Jeannette no esta viva entiéndelo de una vez, ¿Por qué desapareció de tu vida si fuese así?-_

_Silencio…"_

…

"_Sirius Black no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, ella, la mujer que amo durante años incluso después de fallecer, Jeannette Holt estaba de pie frente a él…viva, completamente viva seguía siendo la misma mujer, la recordaba tal cual después de esos años de haberla perdido."_

…

"_Voldemort volteó hacía su súbdito y lo miró con atención para que continuara hablando._

_-solo me preguntaba, que pasaría si ese niño naciera- habló Snape_

_-que tendré que ir yo mismo a cobrar la vida de ese bastardo- escupió Voldemort con asco _

_Voldemort se quedo pensando un segundo aquellas palabras "si transformaba al elegido en su criado, en su propio hijo"_

_-mata a Potter y tráeme a la sangre sucia viva- dijo como orden final."_

…

"_-es aquella profecía la única salvación para todos, en ella se habla de un niño, un niño capaz de derrotar a Voldemort, un niño nacido en el séptimo mes…- Dumbledore se detiene al escuchar el llanto de la mujer frente a él _

_-es eso ¿cierto?, por eso Voldemort esta tras nosotros, no porque James lo hubiese traicionado sino que va tras de mi, de mi hijo, mi bebe es aquel niño de la profecía- gruesas lagrimas recorren la pálida piel de la pelirroja."_

…

"_-Yo Sirius Orión Black te acepto a ti Margarita Helena Smith como mi esposa ante nuestra ley, ante la ley muggle y ante tu dios, para amarte por el resto de mis días y hacerte la mujer más dichosa de este planeta, porque eres capaz de acelerar mi corazón, porque eres capaz de hacer temblar mi vida, porque eres aquella mujer por la que he esperado desde siempre, porque te extrañaría aún sin haberte conocido, porque estoy totalmente seguro que te amo-"_

…

"_-James, entiende, Severus también es parte de mi vida, él fue mi amigo desde siempre, compartí mi niñez con él, tenemos una promesa…él también esta sacrificándose por mí-_

_James niega, no puede mirarla, no puede verla a la cara, no puede ver esa verdad -…tienes razón, él también se esta sacrificando por ti, entonces quédate con él porque parece que es mucho más importante para ti…-."_

…

"_-…era el momento de huir, sabía que no había otra forma de estar con ella, era el momento de dar la cara, de demostrarle que la amaba, pero me acobarde, su familia iría tras nosotros hasta el fin del mundo, lo sabía, teníamos todo las de perder, así que la deje ir, la abandone a la deriva, la lance a los brazos de otro, a un mundo de oscuridad, no luche por ella por miedo a perderla, y aun así la perdí, la perdí de la peor forma que pude, la perdí sin haber luchado-_

_James miraba fijamente a Remus, nunca antes había sabido de aquella relación, nunca antes le había preguntado a su amigo sobre aquel tema, nunca antes se había imaginado que Remus no se hubiese atrevido a luchar por el amor, siendo que era él quien siempre les decía que no debían darse por vencido, que el amor era lo único que daba las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando, que era lo único que te hacía soñar sin temores, que el amor era lo más importante._

_-¿y ella es…?- pregunta Sirius quien se había mantenido callado escuchando con atención la historia de Remus."_

…

"_-¡No!- grita Sirius, el haz de luz ha salido de la varita de la morena, y todo termina ahí…_

_Margarita en el suelo, sin vida…Jeannette desaparece con la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, Remus que por primera vez no sabe como reaccionar, y Sirius, Sirius que corre hacía ella demasiado tarde y cae, cae de rodillas a los pies del cuerpo femenino ya sin vida."_

…

"_Un fuerte llanto se escuchó en la habitación, Lily cae agotada, James llora de la felicidad al observar a su hijo a sólo palmos de distancia._

_-bienvenido a este mundo Harry…Harry James Potter- le susurra Lily con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos."_

…

Y bien, ¿Qué les parece lo que se viene?...


	18. simples cenizas

_**Capitulo XVIII**__ simples cenizas_

_Bajo los escombros quedo derrumbado todo aquello que sintió, enterrado entre sueños rotos, entre mares de lagrimas ya olvidadas, entre eso que nunca podrá olvidar jamás, la desilusión…_

Frente a ella se encontraba el recuerdo, las miradas de aquel pasado que de alguna manera lograban llenar ese vacío en su corazón, porque aquellas risas de infancia, la felicidad e inocencia de una niña era lo que aquella casa representaba.

Su pelo rubio flameaba al viento mientras contemplaba con nostalgia la casa de madera, su maleta en una mano, las llaves en la otra, las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, ese llanto acabado, olvidado, su corazón adolorido lleno de ilusiones rotas, de amenazas impuestas por su persona, esa mirada carente de futuro.

Las imágenes de toda su vida pasaron en cámara lenta mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, ese sentimiento de libertad era tan lejano que dolía, dolía de la misma forma que dolía su corazón, suspiró tratando de darse fuerza, una fuerza distinta, esa fuerza casi de voluntad para obligarse a empezar una nueva vida, para dejar su perdición, para abandonar el sueño del amor de su vida y crear una vida propia, sin él, sin amor, pero con la paz necesaria para encontrar aquella felicidad que pareciera nunca llegar a su vida.

Recorrió la entrada, se dejo guiar por el hermoso jardín que se encontraba ante sus ojos, el jardín que su abuelo enseño a amar a su padre, ese jardín que compartió su niñez, recorrió sin miedo, con la mente en blanco, con la decisión tomada, con las ganas de olvidar la pesadilla, la guerra, la…

Y ahí se detuvo en seco, con la vista fija en la puerta de madera, con las llaves de una nueva vida aferradas en sus manos, con la mente en otro lado, en aquella mirada gris, en aquellos susurros, en aquellos besos, en todo lo que él significo para ella ese ultimo tiempo, en todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

La imagen de Sirius durmiendo con la calidez que había dejado su cuerpo, sin ser capaz de notar la ausencia, por lo menos no a tiempo.

-es lo mejor- se dijo, tratando de darse fuerzas, pensando realmente que era lo mejor, para ella, para él, para sus amigos, para todos aquellos a quienes arriesgaban por su relación, a todos aquellos que corrían peligro por su verdad, a todos aquellos que tenían razones de lucha en esa guerra, razones más allá del egocentrismo y el egoísmo, razones como las que tenían James y Lily, razón tan fuerte como el pequeño ser que crecía en el vientre de su mejor amiga.

Giró la llave y tras un pequeño clic se dio paso a su nuevo hogar, a su nueva vida como muggle.

o0…0o

Remus golpeó la puerta otra vez, ya llevaba más de media hora esperando en aquel pasillo a que su amigo se dignara a abrirle.

-se que estas allí, ábreme de una vez- reclamó a susurros esperando que nadie notara su presencia -…Sirius, es importante, abre la puerta-

No obtuvo respuesta, la puerta seguía cerrada y su paciencia ya estaba llegando a un límite.

-no seas crío, hombre, abre de una vez que no puedo esperar que se te pase la rabieta- masculló ya cansado golpeando nuevamente la puerta esta vez de una forma no tan civilizada como las ultimas veinte veces.

-vete Remus- alguien balbuceó del otro lado con la voz ronca.

-¿Sirius?, estas ebrio- bufó el licántropo dejando caer su cabeza en la puerta sin ningún cuidado -…abre que es sobre Prong-

-¿Prong?, ¿Cómo esta?, ¿ya se olvido que tenía un mejor amigo?- comenzó a rezongar Sirius del otro lado de la puerta.

-no, no se ha olvidado, abre la puerta que no es bueno que hablemos de él aquí- pidió nuevamente consiguiendo su propósito.

Sirius apareció del otro lado en muy mal estado, con una botella de whisky en la mano, con la camisa a medio abrochar, arrugada y sucia, los pantalones cortos con varios cortes y manchas, con un solo calcetín y unas ojeras que le caían hasta el suelo…con el alma hecha pedazos.

-¿Qué te paso ahora?- bromeó Remus entrando de una vez al departamento de su amigo.

-nada- gruñó el moreno bebiendo otro sorbo de la botella que llevaba en la mano.

-cierra esa puerta- ordenó Remus y Sirius obedeció al instante para seguirlo a la cocina.

-¿Qué sabes de Prong?- Remus estaba sirviéndose un vaso de agua cuando Sirius preguntó por su mejor amigo.

-esta a salvo, cuidando a Lily- sonrió Remus mirándolo de reojo -…quiere vernos- soltó al fin viendo el brillo que despertó de los ojos grises.

-¿Cuándo?- exclamó el moreno con un entusiasmo y viveza ausente en él.

-en unos días, pero debemos ir con cuidado, sabes que es peligroso…-

-claro que lo sé, no te olvides de que lado estoy Moony…-le interrumpió algo molesto -…se más que nadie cuan peligroso puede llegar a ser que los atrapen por nuestra culpa-

Sirius gruñó cuando Remus le ignoró y paso nuevamente a su lado esperando que lo siguiera.

-¿desde cuando que no sales de aquí?- preguntó Remus cuando sintió el tambaleo de los pasos del moreno entrando al comedor -…o mejor aún, ¿desde cuando que no te bañas?-

-no es de tu incumbencia- balbuceó Sirius rabioso dejándose caer en el sillón frente a Remus quien le observaba con la ceja alzada.

-este lugar es un verdadero basurero, no se en que estuviste pensando cuando sucedió todo esto pero no puedo permitir que sigas hundiéndote en la mierda- se exaltó el licántropo pateando un par de latas vacías del suelo.

-será mejor que te vallas Remus, no quiero discutir contigo- graznó Sirius bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de la botella que tenía en la mano.

Remus no dijo más simplemente bajo la mirada negando con tristeza -…no puedo entenderte Sirius- sostuvo la varita en su mano mientras comenzaba a limpiar todo el desastre de esa habitación.

Sirius bufó molesto dejando la botella vacía a un lado, dejo caer su cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos sintiendo los suaves murmullos de su amigo mientras todo comenzaba a tomar su lugar. Oyó pasos por el resto del departamento, el chasquido del agua en el lava platos, el viento entrando desafiante por las ventanas, la luz entrar de forma curiosa por cada rincón, posándose con peligro sobre él, sintió ese nuevo perfume que rondaba, ese que nunca había abandonado su habitación, su cuarto, su ropa, su cuerpo.

-es por ella, ¿verdad?- Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe al oír el susurró de su amigo frente a él, Remus le observaba con preocupación mientras en su mano sostenía un pañuelo blanco -…no la puedes dejar ir- estiró con cuidado su mano ofreciéndole el pañuelo.

Unas gruesas lágrimas caían por los ojos del moreno, lágrimas que hasta ese momento notó. Sirius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo como caía cada gota de lagrima por sus mejillas, como sus ojos se nublaban sin ser consiente de que era lo que estaba pasando, recogió sus rodillas en su pecho como un niño pequeño y se abrazó con sus gruesos brazos intentando contener el llanto.

-Sirius…- le llamó Remus consternado por la figura de su amigo en ese estado, con el alma rota, con el corazón oprimido, con la garganta seca a punto de explotar de una emoción que era desconocida para él -…Sirius por favor- pidió mientras el moreno escondió la cabeza en sus rodillas ahogando los sollozos.

-los hombres no lloran- masculló el moreno mientras negaba con la cabeza de forma descontrolada -…un Merodeador no llora- siguió gritando mordiéndose el labio para no llorar más -…Sirius Black no…-

-Sirius Black es un hombre de carne y hueso, llora como cualquier ser humano, sufre como cualquier ser humano, se enamora como cualquier ser humano…-

-¡NO!- le interrumpió -…yo no…yo no puedo estar enamorado-

Una suave sonrisa brotó de los labios de Remus, una mezcla de alivio y de diversión se mesclaban en sus ojos, un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras Sirius seguía escondido en su terquedad. Se levantó con lentitud, cruzó la distancia que les separaba y se sentó al lado de él, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo y lo apretó con fuerzas, notando como el cuerpo de Sirius temblaba de la impotencia.

-aún no es demasiado tarde…-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la noche, antes de que el corazón de Sirius explotara en emociones, antes de que sintiera que ya no había más lugar en su cuerpo para contener más dolor, antes de que el sollozo fuera audible para ambos, antes de que la resistencia y su terquedad terminaran.

o0…0o

-…Voldemort esta cerca-

-pero y las pistas, el seguimiento…-

-hemos errado, Voldemort no es quien esta tras las pistas, sólo es un mandado, Voldemort ha desaparecido todos estos meses porque ha estado reclutando más gente, se esta preparando para la guerra…él volverá en poco tiempo y ya no habrá forma de defenderse, es hora de actuar- la palabra _guerra_ con la ultima frase resonaron en la cabeza de las dos personas presentes mientras el silencio volvía a reinar en el cuarto.

-¿me estas diciendo que debemos huir?- preguntó un exaltado moreno de gafas.

-si, desaparecer del campo de batalla…-

-yo no soy ningún cobarde, no me iré sin pelear- masculló con molestia dirigiendo una mirada al hombre que observaba atentamente la conversación de ambos -…yo ya le dije que estoy dispuesto a pelear a su lado Dumbledore, peleare por mi hijo con mi vida si es necesario pero no huiré como un cobarde, no mientras ese mal nacido amenace con destruir el mundo frente a mis ojos-

El anciano sólo asintió con la cabeza al oír las palabras de James, no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones del moreno, y las condiciones antes de unirse a la orden.

-sigues siendo un egoísta Potter- susurró de pronto el hombre frente a él -…lo único que te interesa es quedar como héroe, tú aquí, tú allá, en estas ultimas horas no he escuchado más que egocentrismo…-

-no tienes ningún derecho…-

-tú no tienes derecho a decidir por la vida de los demás, no tienes derecho a destruir la vida de otros, a poner en peligro la vida de ella, mientras otros si estamos interesados en cuidarla, en respetarla, en…-

-no te atrevas Snape- bramó James furioso con la varita aferrada en su mano.

-¿has pensado en Lily?, ¿en como se sentiría ella si escuchara la sarta de estupideces que dices para hacerte el valiente?, ¿crees que realmente quedarse aquí, en la boca del lobo, sea lo mejor para ella?- la voz de Snape temblaba de la furia, de la ira contenida, pero no más que la de James, ambos echaban chispas por los ojos, ambos sujetaban sus varitas con fuerzas esperando sólo un movimiento para quebrantar la tregua.

-claro que he pensado en mi mujer- graznó James cuando Dumbledore se había interpuesto con su presencia entre ambos -…todos los días pienso en ella, en su seguridad, en su bienestar, no pasa hora del día que no me preocupe por nuestro futuro, pero también debo velar por mi hijo, debó luchar por una vida sin miedo para él y para Lily, debó dar mi vida si es necesario para que ellos puedan sonreír sin temores pero tú nunca lograras entenderlo-

Otro gruñido se oyó de los labios del mortífago, pero todo había quedado ahí cuando Dumbledore posó su mirada en él.

-Severus- habló el Mago -…James sólo esta velando por la futura seguridad de su familia, y aunque también concuerdo con tu punto de vista, no podemos hacer nada para contrastar la decisión que sólo él puede tomar- ahora giró la mirada hacía el merodeador -…James, yo no puedo detenerte cuando llegue la hora de la lucha pero quiero que entiendas que mientras Lily siga teniendo a vuestro hijo en el vientre, es ella la que tiene la ultima palabra-

-lo sé- susurró James con la cabeza gacha.

-has hecho una promesa…velaras por ella hasta que la muerte los separe- siguió Dumbledore examinando la mirada de preocupación que brotaba en James -…estoy al tanto de ello también-

La mirada de James se elevó para toparse con el azul cielo de Dumbledore y la curiosidad nacida en la mirada de Snape.

-no…no puede permitir eso- balbuceó Snape -¿Cómo va a permitir exponerla de esa manera?, ¡es peligroso para todos!-

-es la decisión de ella y debemos respetarla- aclaró el anciano volviendo hacía el lugar que ocupaba antes en la estrecha cocina de la orden del Fénix.

-¿tú estas de acuerdo?- bramó Snape dirigiéndose a James quien negó con algo de duda -…claro que estas de acuerdo, lo único que te importa es encontrarte con la senda de amigos que tienes, todos unos traidores…-

-¡no te pases de la raya!- lo detuvo el moreno apuntándolo con el dedo de forma amenazante -…ya escuchaste, esta es una decisión que yo no he tomado-

-profesor no puedo creer que este de acuerdo con esa locura, Black y Pettigrew pueden estar bajo vigilancia-

-es un riesgo que la señorita Evans esta dispuesta a correr- sentenció Dumbledore

o0…0o

Ese agradable aroma recorriendo su alrededor, impregnándose en su piel, en su ser. Esa agradable sensación de encontrarse entre suaves mantas, entre cálidos acolchados. El penetrante sentimiento de paz, de alegría, de completa felicidad. El descubrir que un extraño calorcito se centra en su vientre y comprobar que no es más que la mano del hombre que amas, y sonríes con ternura, con regocijo al pensar en tu hijo, en ese pequeño ser que crece lentamente en tu vientre, que lucha día a día para llegar a vuestras vidas, a llenarlas de mucha más felicidad.

Lily se acomoda suavemente apegándose aún más al cuerpo de James que la abraza por la espalda, necesita la calidez del cuerpo masculino, necesita sentir aquel aroma, aquel revoloteo en su estomago cuando esta junto a él.

Y James entre sueño la acepta, la acoge, la abraza con mayor posesión y acaricia suavemente el vientre de ella, necesita sentir que su hijo crece sano, que siente su presencia, su preocupación, siente ese amor incondicional, ese que James no dudara de darle en ningún segundo.

Meses habían pasado en su nueva vida, meses llevaban en su nuevo hogar, meses donde todo había cambiado, donde todo era nuevo, donde comprendieron que su amor si podía traspasar barreras, si podía vencer contra el mal, que si era necesario para luchar, que si era suficiente para confiar en la vida, para forjar un futuro, donde todo lo que comenzaron a vivir era un nuevo viaje hacía la felicidad.

-recuerda que hoy nos juntaremos con los chicos James- recordó Lily aún sin atreverse a romper ese hermoso contacto.

-mmm…si- susurra James y Lily sonríe por dentro, desea llenarlo de besos y gritarle que lo ama con locura.

-le contaremos a Sirius- siguió Lily esperando que James no hubiese olvidado aquel detalle.

James abre los ojos de pronto, recuerda que esa noche volverían a ver a sus amigos, que después de meses de completo aislamiento se arriesgarían para comprobar que sus amigos estaban bien, para demostrarles que ellos también estaban bien, que Voldemort no ha conseguido encontrarlos y que nunca lo conseguiría.

-y si le decimos otro día- murmura James cuando se incorpora y Lily gruñe molesta, no por lo que ha dicho sino por romper el abrazo, detener las caricias, dejar de brindarle ese calorcito que siente cada vez que lo tiene cerca.

-¿y crees que no se va a dar cuenta?- Lily se reacomoda en la cama, se acuesta boca arriba para ver a James con atención -…no sé si sólo yo me he dado cuenta pero mi vientre ya no tiene las misma dimensiones que hace meses-

Lily vuelve a sonreír al ver la expresión del moreno, aquella sonrisa de disculpa y aquel brillo en sus ojos al dirigir la mirada hacía aquella zona, donde se podía apreciar con claridad como el vientre de Lily sobresalía de las sabanas unos centímetros.

-vamos, sabes que Sirius es medio retardado, no se daría cuenta ni aunque camines desnuda frente a él, cosa que no vas a hacer, así que mejor veamos como siguen las cosas y si le contamos o no-

-vas a negar nuestro hijo- reclama Lily con fingida indignación.

-no, claro que no, eso nunca…sólo quiero protegerlo de las reacciones imprudentes de su padrino- aclara James con diversión acariciando el brazo de Lily mientras la observa con admiración -…sabías que cada día te ves más hermosa-

-no cambies el tema James- y Lily no puede evitar contagiarse con aquella dulce sonrisa, y le regala una al padre de su hijo, una sonrisa que la delata por completo, una sonrisa que provoca y consigue un suave beso robado por parte del moreno.

-y sabías que me volví adicto a tus labios- ronroneó James separándose lo suficiente para observar los brillantes ojos verdes -…te amo-

-yo también te amo, hermoso- le abrazó Lily para que James se recostara nuevamente a su lado y la llenara de besos, de caricias, de mimos.

-Lily…- susurró James mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirroja, Lily abrió los ojos y lo miró con atención -...gracias por darme esta oportunidad-

-James…- sonrió Lily jugando con los cabellos rebeldes de él -…gracias por amarme como lo haces y por ser el mejor padre que mi hijo pudo tener-

Ambos se miraron en un juego, danzaron entre brillos de amor, se hablaron en silencio y se besaron en pensamientos, no podían destruir aquel contacto porque sentían que todo comenzaba a flotar, que todo era mágico, que un mundo nuevo se formaba ante ellos, ante la ilusión de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos.

O0…0o

La vio acercarse con la mirada ardiendo en deseo, con una sonrisa ligera en los labios, con esa sed de diversión que no fue capaz de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos tragando saliva ruidosamente, con el cuerpo tieso, con las manos agarrotadas a cada lado.

-siéntete cómodo- un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, al sentir el aliento cálido de la rubia en su oído.

Abrió los ojos de pronto, por la impresión, creyendo que tarde o temprano tendría que despertarse, pero la manó de ella se posaba contra su pecho con lentitud, con demasiada precaución.

-siéntate- volvió a susurrar empujando suavemente al moreno hacía la cama hasta dejarlo sentado en la orilla.

La cama estaba atracada a la pared, lejos de la puerta, lejos de la luz, lejos de la ventana, lejos de todo y parecía extrañamente asfixiante aquel rincón, extrañamente sofocante.

-vamos- sonrió ella acercándose peligrosamente hacía Sirius quien tuvo que apoyarse en los codos para no rozar sus labios cuando la chica se estiro en busca de su pijama -…acomódate-

El corazón del moreno comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando ella se incorporo con una sonrisa de seducción en los labios, la observó alejarse en dirección al baño con la garganta seca, y dio un gran suspiró soltando todo el aire contenido cuando quedo solo en la habitación.

Sacudió la cabeza con pesadez al darse cuenta que ese que creyó ser un sueño, no era nada más que la cruda realidad, él no podría estar soñando con ella, no ahora que se había decidido a olvidar a aquella hermosa mujer.

Se levantó de un brinco, siendo consiente de que la fuerza de sus pies le jugaría una mala pasada, pero logró a duras penas sincronizar ambas extremidades y caminar con la mayor cautela posible hacía la salida.

Se plantó frente a la puerta con una repentina inseguridad, con la confusión brotando en cada poro de su piel, con las preguntas interrogantes en su cabeza.

-¿estás seguro de que te quieres ir?- y aunque él mismo se hacía esa misma pregunta, la portadora de tan suave voz se encontraba a sus espalda, tan pegada a él que podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo femenino.

Sirius volteó con la mirada atónita, con la extraña sensación que todo eso era más que un sueño, una pesadilla.

-¿a que juegas?- balbuceó por fin, alejándose lo más que pudo de ella, pero cada paso que él daba hacía atrás, ella daba uno mas grande hacía él.

-a nuestro juego favorito, ¿lo recuerdas?- sonrió la rubia cuando el ultimo paso de él estaba dado, ya no había escapatoria.

Chocó contra la puerta al mismo tiempo que su respiración se mezclaba con la de ella, sus labios no fueron capaces de rechazar las caricias que los labios femeninos entregaban, su cuerpo no pudo negarse a las conocidas sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir…estaba seguro que recordaba perfectamente aquel juego.

-Sirius…Sirius- el gemido le hacía estremecer, cada caricia que ella comenzaba a darle le volvía loco, y su nombre era tan maravilloso cuando provenía de aquellos labios femeninos -…Sirius- un ronroneó tan aterrador salió de aquella garganta que él se asusto al verla caer de espalda para entregar por completo su cuello -…Sirius despierta-

Abrió los ojos de nuevo pero no estaba en aquella extraña habitación, estaba en su cama, con las sabanas envueltas entre su cuerpo, el sudor en su frente y el aire encerrado que apestaba envenenando su aire. Se incorporó de golpe tragando una boconada de aire mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

-¿una pesadilla?- escuchó la voz a un costado y vio a Remus sonreír con suficiencia -…ya veo que si-

-no es gracioso- graznó Sirius recordando perfectamente como los labios de Margarita se unían a los de él y comenzaban la desesperada danza que ya comenzaba a extrañar.

-que humor de perros que traes hoy- se burló nuevamente Remus mientras se alejaba de su amigo para lanzarle un par de prendas -…estamos retrasados, apresura-

Sirius gruñó molesto esperando a que su amigo abandonara su habitación para darle un poco de privacidad, se incorporó de pronto con energía pero luego se dejo caer nuevamente con pesadez.

-Maldición- graznó con irritación -…cuando saldrás de mi cabeza-

Las calles vacías a su alrededor, aquella pequeña plaza completamente desierta, las humildes casas a unos metros más allá desocupadas y destruidas, el viento arremetiendo contra la escasa vida de aquel pueblo, la oscuridad de las sombras, la humedad palpable en el aire adentrándose en los pulmones, ahogando la serenidad.

-¿terminaste?- preguntó un irritado moreno sentado en una banca de la plaza con los pies cruzados y las manos en su cabeza descuidando su seguridad. -…has dado la vuelta por este desierto pueblo como cinco veces y aún no encuentras nada, ¿puedes sentarte ahora?- se burló dejando a sus brazos descansar en el respaldo de la banca con menos preocupación que antes.

-debemos ser cuidadosos- balbuceó Remus mirando nuevamente a su alrededor.

-por favor, no hay nadie aquí, deja la paranoia y esperemos a…quienes falten- rezongó borrando la sonrisa de pronto -…por lo visto no tendremos que esperar mucho- vio como una persona se acercaba a ellos con paso lento.

-Margarita- susurró Remus con un aparente alivio en la voz.

La chica se acercaba de frente a ellos, caminaba con la cabeza gacha, con sus manos cruzadas en su pecho tratando de infundirse calor en esa noche fría. Sirius no pudo evitar mirarla cuando estuvo más cerca, no pudo evitar notar el cambio en ella, tanto físico como aquel aura que la rodeaba, algo como indiferencia, autocontrol y quizás sufrimiento. Su pelo rubio resplandecía en la oscuridad, pero ahora sus pequeños bucles habían desaparecido, su cabellera estaba totalmente lisa, cayendo como cascada por su espalda, su chaqueta de cuero apegada al cuerpo, acentuando su cintura, su silueta femenina, unos pantalones jeans tradicionales y unas botas de taco haciendo eco en la desierta vecindad.

Estaba a solo pasos de ambos, levantó la mirada con demasiada precaución y fijo sus ojos en Remus brindándole una pequeña sonrisa de nerviosismo.

Remus saltó a sus brazos, la apretó contra su cuerpo casi de forma paternal, le besó la frente y le sostuvo la mano para dejarle un poco de espacio.

-me alegra tanto que estés aquí, Mar- sonrió a la rubia volviendo a abrazarla pero con más suavidad -…que estés bien, mírate, si estas hermosa-

Sirius no había notado que su mirada aún estaba sobre ella, no se dio cuenta con la intensidad que la miraba hasta que los profundos ojos negros de la chica se cruzaron con los suyos.

Su incomodidad fue tangible cuando los ojos grises volvieron al suelo con rapidez, cuando la garganta del moreno se cerraba, cuando su estomago dio un vuelco recordando su ultimo sueño, cuando esas ganas locas de besarla se apoderaban de él pero a la vez se negaba rotundamente a si quiera acercarse a ella.

-siéntate- le había ofrecido Remus a Margarita cuando el silencio reino entre ellos, cuando los ojos oscuros se encerraban aún más en el vacío -…debemos esperar por Peter- explicó al ver la incomodidad de ella.

Ambos se sentaron junto a Sirius, Remus entre ambos sonriendo a su amiga mientras la volvía a abrazar mientras Sirius se preguntaba si era necesaria tanta efusividad en sus abrazos.

-¿Cómo estás tú Remus?, ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?- volvió a hablar Margarita.

Sirius se estremeció al escucharla nuevamente después de un largo silencio, se estremeció porque su voz sonaba seca, sin vida, sin interés aparente, sólo algo rutinario.

-bien, estoy en Hogwarts como suplente de defensa, pero sólo es por un tiempo, aunque no te niego que la experiencia a sido sensacional, nunca pensé que podría volver al castillo como profesor…- comenzó a explicar mientras las miradas de Sirius y Margarita se volvían a cruzar.

Margarita tragó saliva mirando aquel gesto duro del moreno, aquella incomodidad en el ambiente, aquella expresión de desprecio que temió, aquel frío en su mirada que la congelaba a ella siendo incapaz de quitar su mirada.

-¿y tú qué has hecho este tiempo?- les interrumpió Remus.

-estoy viviendo lejos de aquí…- balbuceó Margarita -…bueno en realidad no he hecho nada interesante, la vida muggle es algo sencilla-

Remus enarcó una ceja, Sirius miró sus pies con aparente interés.

-iré a dar una vuelta- soltó el moreno de pronto -…es mejor estar seguro que nadie nos siguió hasta acá- y tras esto se levantó con rapidez desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- el susurro de la pregunta la pillo desprevenida cuando su mirada seguía perdida en la figura de Sirius alejándose de ellos con frustración.

-nada- mintió mirando sus manos para evitar la mirada de su amigo.

-no te voy a mentir Mar, se lo que ocurre entre ustedes, por lo menos se la versión de Sirius y me gustaría conocer tu parte, saber que es lo que esta pasando en tu vida, en tu corazón…-

-no ocurre nada Remus- masculló la rubia de pronto poniéndose nerviosa, furiosa -…nada de lo que ya este en el pasado para mi- sentenció.

-¿él te lastimó?- volvió a preguntar con precaución, con interés, con demanda.

-no más de lo que yo me lastimo a mi misma, Remus…por favor, dejemos este tema hasta aquí, lo que paso entre Sirius y yo quedo en el pasado, sólo quiero olvidarlo- Remus le miró con disgusto, Sirius estaba sufriendo, ella estaba sufriendo, qué era lo que les pasaba a ambos.

-¿tú lo lastimaste?- Margarita bufó molesta, o más bien cansada, cruzó sus piernas y se sentó de forma recta ignorando la pregunta de él -…no quiero que te enojes conmigo Mar, pero no entiendo que fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes para llegar a esto, primero se odian a muerte, luego se atraen, él se preocupa por ti de una forma que nunca lo había hecho antes, se van a vivir juntos por un largo tiempo y ahora de un día para otro no se hablan, no se miran, ni siquiera quieren admitir que están locamente enamorados…-

-él no…-

-claro que te ama, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?- masculló furioso.

Margarita bajó la mirada, sintiendo algo suyo retorciéndose en su interior, sus ojos nuevamente húmedos y sus últimos días destruyendo su auto control.

-la palabra amor nunca existió entre nosotros- habló con suavidad, con dolor -…y de cierta manera era algo de lo que yo siempre estuve consciente…él no me ama Remus, él no ha sido capaz de amar nunca, y si es cierto que siente algo por mi más fuerte de lo que puede controlar yo no lo podría soportar- soltó un suspiro, aquellas palabras, aquellas verdades le dolían de una forma lenta, de una forma mortal -…yo no puedo soportar que él llegue a sentir por mi lo mismo que sintió por ella, no podría perdonarle, no podría perdonarme ver aquel brillo en sus ojos sin evitar preguntarme si es realmente a mi a la que ama-

-Jeannette esta…-

-muerta…ya lo sé- levantó su mirada, vio la oscura calle frente a ella, aquella que daba a las colinas por las que había llegado -…pero su amor por ella no a muerto-

-chicos- un gritó los interrumpió desde su espalda donde Peter venía corriendo con prisa -…lo siento, lo siento- repetía mientras se acercaba con la respiración agitada -…tuve…tuve un imprevisto- lanzó cuando ya estaba frente a ellos respirando con dificultad.

Remus le miró con preocupación y lo ayudo a sentarse a su lado.

-ah, no…se preocupen- volvió a hablar Peter viendo el gesto rígido de la mirada de su amigo -…nada fuera de control- rió con fuerza -¿y Sirius?-

-esta vigilando la zona- respondió rápidamente Remus aún preocupado por el imprevisto de su pequeño amigo -…regresara pronto, de seguro ya te oyó-

-y con lo escandaloso que eres Peter- se burló otra voz cerca de ellos.

-Sirius- sonrió Peter cuando lo vio acercarse entre las sombras de unos arboles a su derecha.

El moreno sonrió con diversión, con sinceridad, sonrió al ver la brillante sonrisa de emoción de su amigo.

Y una carcajada resonó en la desierta plaza, una carcajada de tres amigos que se reencuentran en una travesura.

Margarita sintió que su garganta se contraía, tenía ganas de sonreír al igual que sus tres acompañantes, pero una en especial llamó su atención. Miró fijamente a Sirius, encantada, maravillada de verlo sonreír de esa manera, enamorada nuevamente de su ser, de su persona, de su sonrisa, y de todo él cuando su alegría rebosaba de su cuerpo, lo miró sin parpadear aguantándose la respiración para no interrumpir aquella armoniosa melodía, y quiso sonreír, reír junto a él, con él, ser la causante de pronto de su sonrisa, de su alegría, quiso compartir con él su devoción por ese momento.

Pero él la miró, sus miradas se cruzaron, y algo sombrío cayó en sus ojos grises, sus carcajadas fueron perdiendo volumen a medida que la miraba, su sonrisa iba desapareciendo con la pantalla oscura que comenzaba a posarse en él. Apartó la mirada con ferocidad, contempló el cielo por un segundo, luego las colinas mas lejanas, para terminar por contemplar el suelo.

-será mejor que nos vamos- masculló dando la medía vuelta incapaz de seguir respirando el mismo aire que ella.

-si, es lo mejor- siguió sonriendo Remus sin ser testigo de la sombra que había tocado a su amigo.

El Valle Godric no era nada comparado con algún pueblo que hubiesen conocido, era un lugar tranquilo, lleno de humanidad, de felicidad, como si estuviesen totalmente aislado de la maldad del mundo, la plaza principal, pequeña pero acogedora reunía a todos los jóvenes que buscaban divertirse de forma sana, algunos enamorados y otros niños que jugueteaban aprovechando el descuido de sus madres en el horario, las casas apiladas por el rededor entre los pequeños cerros y otras tantas que quedaban por la gran calle principal, todas y cada unas de ellas, brillaban con colores, con luces especiales, con vida.

Peter fue el primero en abrir la boca cuando vio todo aquello, ciertamente parecía un carnaval en la época que estaban viviendo, luego fue Remus quien se atrevió a dar un paso hacía la luz dejando atrás el espeso bosque en el que habían aparecido, sorprendido o mejor dicho maravillado con la vida en aquel pueblo, dejo soltar una sonrisa.

-no creo que sea seguro…- balbuceó Sirius aún escondido mientras fruncía en ceño esperando que todo fuese una trampa.

-no seas perseguido Sirius- chilló Peter con emoción -…no ves que estos muggles no son ningún daño-

-será mejor que busquemos la dichosa casa antes de que alguien se de cuenta de nuestra presencia- habló Margarita dejándose ver al lado de Sirius -…deben estar esperándonos hace mas de media hora-

-bien, tienes razón- sonrió Remus sacando un pedazo de pergamino con la dirección que le dio Dumbledore junto a las indicaciones. -…es por aquí-

Todos lo siguieron cuidadosamente por la primera calle ante ellos, tomaron hacía la derecha rodeando la plaza sin atreverse a acercarse mucho, luego se dejaron guiar por la gran calle principal.

-sólo un poco más arriba- murmuró Remus viendo como ante ellos aparecía una pequeña casa de madera bastante acogedora, de dos pisos muy hogareña, con una chimenea que humeaba en lo alto. -…aquí es- informó deteniéndose en la verja que rodeaba la casa.

El pergamino que Remus sostenía en la mano se elevó por los cielos sin poder evitarlo hasta cuando un remolino de fuego se formo en ella convirtiéndola en solo cenizas.

o0…0o

Aquella noche represento esa luz de esperanza y alegría que todos y cada uno de ellos había estado buscando en esos últimos meses de incertidumbre, volver a verse significo un gran paso, una batalla frente al lado oscuro, una lucha que había ganado el amor, tener la oportunidad de compartir, de reír, de conversar, de simplemente observarse mutuamente fue como una gran ola de fuerza que se incrustaba en ellos.

Ver la barriga de Lily, la hermosa barriga de Lily, donde un nuevo ser estaba creciendo, viviendo, luchando por nacer, ese angelito que venía a iluminar sus vidas, a darle una razón de lucha, a llenarlos de fuerzas.

Ver el brillo de amor en los ojos de James y ella, y no solo verlo sino sentirlo en el aire, respirarlo en su acogedora casa, respirar una tranquilidad inexistente en el exterior, una paz que atraía y atrapaba.

Ver la capacidad y la fuerza de su amistad, de su amor, de ese cariño que parecía nunca acabar, nunca morir, esa interminable familia que nuevamente comenzaba a crecer.

Ver las sonrisas, los sueños, las metas, los sacrificios, los dolores, los temores y nuevamente la esperanza, ver que si existía esa esperanza, que si existía aquel sueño, que si era posible lograr aquella meta, derrumbar los miedos, borrar los temores, hacerle frente a aquella guerra, luchar con el alma para iluminar la vida de otros.

Porque esa noche fue mágica, en esa noche lograron olvidar todo, en esa noche volvieron a ser ese grupo de amigos que nacen, viven y crecen para amar, volvieron a ser los merodeadores, ese grupo de chicos rebeldes que creen en sus ideales, que luchan por sus metas y que disfrutan de la vida.

Volvieron a ser adolescentes…

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_

Muchas gracias por sus review…hasta el próximo capitulo


	19. mi única esperanza, mi única paz

_**Capitulo XIX**__ mi única esperanza, mi única paz_

Estaba de pie sintiendo el aire fresco golpear su cara con sutileza, las manos alzadas queriendo alcanzar las nubes, el infinito, sus ojos cerrados dejando que la luz del sol llenase de brillo su oscuridad.

Era un día normal, podía sentir esa tranquilidad que hace días buscaba, esa paz interior, los deseos de permanecer para siempre así, oliendo a amapolas, a lavanda, a fruta fresca, a canela, chocolate…

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro y sus ojos grises se abrieron de pronto, los colores desaparecieron, los olores fueron otros, secos, fríos, húmedos, una humedad haciéndole daño en lo más profundo de sus pulmones, su postura seguía igual, pero cierta desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él, quería salir de allí, correr por su vida, pero esa persona no le obedecía, su propio cuerpo no le obedecía…entonces todo paso rápido, no sabia de a donde había salido ese olor salino, ni el sonido de las olas reventando en las rocas, ni aquel acantilado a sus pies, sólo sabía que su cuerpo comenzaba a cargarse lentamente hacía adelante, dejándose caer hacía ese mar infinito.

-Ahhhh- el gritó salió de lo más profundo de su garganta a la misma vez que sus pies dejaban la tierra firme, pero sus ojos no vieron el vacío, sus ojos estaban abiertos mirando la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Abrió la boca tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de aire posible, a la vez que su alocado corazón comenzaba a calmarse con el fluido de oxigeno.

-¿estás bien?- la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, miró hacía la esquina donde Margarita le observaba con preocupación.

Miles de preguntas surcaron su mente en ese instante, ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?, ¿Cómo había entrado a su habitación?, ¿Por qué le miraba de esa manera?, ¿cómo había llegado a…

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó de pronto, poniéndose de pie en busca de su ropa…esa no era su habitación y tampoco su casa, aquel cuarto era pequeño y acogedoramente femenino.

-lo siento, yo no…tú…no supe donde más llevarte- balbuceó la rubia poniéndose de pie ella también con bastante nerviosismo -…es mi nuevo hogar- dijo por fin soltando un suspiro.

-ah- fue la respuesta del moreno quien no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacía toda la estancia -…muy bonito- susurró volviendo a sentarse a la orilla de la cama -¿Cómo?... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-

Margarita respiró hondo -…un ataque- dudó un instante y prosiguió -…Remus te trajo porque no tenía otro lugar más seguro-

-ah…veo-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando la nada por unos momentos.

-bueno, iré a preparar el desayuno debes estar hambriento- soltó la chica rápidamente caminando hacía la puerta.

-Margarita- la detuvo Sirius posando su mirada en ella -…gracias- dijo cuando los ojos de ella se cruzaron con los suyos.

Ella simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza para quitar importancia al tema y abandonó la habitación.

Sirius buscó rápidamente su ropa sin hacer el menor ruido posible, encontró lo que buscaba en la misma silla en la que la chica le había estado observando mientras dormía…no esperó un segundo más.

Cuando Margarita volvió a la habitación sólo quedaba el silencio, no lo buscó supo que se había marchado.

o0…0o

Remus le miraba desde el marco de la puerta, su postura había cambiado al momento de cruzarse en el camino de los ojos negros, su expresión era de completa preocupación, su intuición nunca le fallaba.

-no esta aquí, ¿verdad?- sentenció sin atreverse a dar un paso más.

Margarita bajó la vista por un instante y luego volvió a enfrentarlo con culpa -…no-

-¿dijo algo de lo que ocurrió a noche?- preguntó rápidamente Remus.

-no…él, no recuerda nada- balbuceó la chica sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña ante la mirada de su amigo.

-¿y lo dejaste ir?, ¿no pensaste en que su vida corre peligro ahora?- Remus sonó más brusco de lo que deseo, sabía que no había sido culpa de ella, la culpa fue de él por no haber llegado para detenerlo -¿sabes si se fue a su casa?-

Margarita negó con la cabeza incapaz de soltar palabra con aquel remordimiento que comenzaba a inundarla -…yo no…él- soltó un suspiró mirando al suelo nuevamente -…sólo me dio las gracias…él se fue sin despedirse…lo siento-

Remus contempló por un momento la figura femenina ante él, tan frágil y asustada, tan claramente preocupada, tan ciegamente enamorada.

-no te preocupes, lo encontrare- sonrió con ternura para darse la vuelta hacia la calle.

-Remus…- balbuceó Margarita.

Remus volteó con suavidad para encontrase con los brazos de ella aferrarse a su cintura, a la cabeza de ella apoyarse en su hombro, a cada lágrima que comenzaba a brotar de los ojos femeninos, se encontró con un sollozo lastimero, lleno de angustia, de dolor, de sufrimiento…se encontró con unos labios rosas susurrando entre sollozos un _"lo amo"_

o0…0o

Estaba caminando por la avenida principal sin importar su raro atuendo para los Muggles, sin importar las miradas curiosas sobre él, los susurros causados por su persona, ni nada de lo que acontecía fuera de su guerra personal, una batalla interna que parecía no acabar.

Acababa de recibir una extraña carta aquella mañana, una pequeña nota con palabras ininteligibles referidas a su persona, unos monosílabos al azar según él, una indeseable vuelta a la realidad.

"_no intentes huir…tarde o temprano te encontrare"_

Estaba claro, tan claro como el agua pero a la vez una turbulenta marea amenazaba con aquella visión clara, era una amenaza, una advertencia, una muestra de que los últimos atentados no habían sido al azar, iban tras él. ¿Quién?, esa es la pregunta que lo tiene dando vuelta por media ciudad.

Las idea de Remus podría ser cierta, solo era una advertencia de que no jugara sucio, que no se cambiara de bando que si lo hacía Voldemort lo encontraría…pero él sabía que iba mucho más allá, que esa frase tenía algo de personal, aquella era una nota que no había sido autorizada por su ausente amo.

Él ya tenía una teoría, un recuerdo que ayudaría en la búsqueda…sabía quien podría ser quien lo buscaba, estaba seguro quien era el propietario de aquella caligrafía limpia y pulcra, la digna caligrafía de un Black.

-pensé que no llegarías nunca- el siseo llegó a sus oídos al momento de entrar al callejón más oscuro de aquellas calles.

No respondió, no saludó, no abrió la boca hasta que se detuvo frente a aquella mujer.

-¿Qué quieres Bella?- Bellatrix Black le observó con la ceja alzada y con un atisbo de diversión en los labios.

-encontrarte, pensé que era claro- sonrió ella tratando de ser amable.

-no era necesario mandar a esos matones por mí, ni tampoco destruir mi departamento para ello, sólo hubieses mandado esta nota desde un principio- la voz de Sirius sonó dura, cruel, no fuerte, ni exaltada, sólo hastiado con aquel encuentro.

-si, ya lo veo- murmuró ella agrandando su sonrisa -…en fin, necesitamos hablar-

Sirius la miró dudoso, luego volteó la mirada para volver a posarla en ella -¿crees que este es el lugar indicado para una conversación?-

-ningún Muggle nos oirá desde aquí y nadie será capaz de acercarse, es lo tan peligroso y seguro para hablar sobre aquello…-

-¿sobre que?- se atrevió a interrumpirla con irritación.

Bellatrix retrocedió un paso con la mirada fija en los ojos grises de su primo, sonrió de soslayo y continuó.

-sobre aquello que me acusas, sobre tu estúpida acusación- Sirius le observó inquieto -…se que recuerdas-

La garganta del moreno se había cerrado, trató de brindar la mayor cantidad de aire a sus pulmones antes de susurrar.

-Jeannette-

-no puedo creer que aún piensas que yo atente contra su vida- gruñó Bellatrix al ver aquel gesto en los ojos de su primo.

-no me queda otra cosa que pensar, si tú fuiste…-

-porque piensas en la palabra de aquella mestiza, por eso dudas de mi, por eso crees que yo fui capas de matar a mi mejor amiga- los gruñidos de la mortífaga cada vez se hacían más peligrosos y ambos empezaban a discutir a gritos.

-todo lo indica, no encuentro otra explicación…-

-eres un idiota, estas cayendo en las garras del enemigo, confías más en ellos que en tu propia familia, de seguro estas deseando correr junto al traidor ese…-

-no cambies el tema Bella, tú viniste a hablarme de lo que ocurrió aquella noche, quiero saber que hiciste…-

-¡yo no la mate!-

-¿entonces que ocurrió?, ¿Quién fue?, ¿Por qué me hicieron creer que fue Evans?-

Otro silencio reino entre ambos.

-…debió ser así, debía desaparecer, ella…Jeannette no…-

-¡Sirius!- la exclamación llegó desde la oscuridad, desde el otro lado del callejón, donde la silueta de Remus Lupin aparecía corriendo con preocupación -¿estás bien?-

Sirius y Bellatrix seguían mirándose fijamente, él en completo shock, ella con una nueva irritación…

-creo que no es el momento para seguir hablando…-

-¡no te atrevas!- la detuvo el moreno -¿Qué significa todo esto?- exclamó de pronto ignorando la presencia de Remus -¿Por qué…por qué dices que ella, ella debía desaparecer?-

-no es el momento, ya sabrás a su debido tiempo- repitió Bella alejándose unos pasos -…la verdad esta muy cerca-

-¡NO!- chilló molesto cuando la vio desaparecer -¡por la mierda!-

-¿Qué…que ocurre?- balbuceó Remus quien observaba atónito la situación.

-Jeannette… debo averiguar si es verdad- volvió a exclamar Sirius descontrolado pero el brazo de Remus se aferró a él con fuerza.

-esto esta muy enredado Sirius, muy peligroso, Bellatrix no debe tramar nada bueno, por favor escucha razones y vuelve…-

-¿es que no entiendes?, debo…debo saber que es aquello que ocurrió con ella- Sirius intentaba zafarse pero Remus había adquirido una nueva fuerza -¡Remus por favor!, Bellatrix sabe la verdad-

-puede ser sólo una trampa, piensa con claridad, con la mente fría…ella sabe que aquel tema es tu debilidad- insistió Remus.

-pero…pero-

-volvamos Sirius por favor…Margarita esta muy preocupada- Sirius calló de inmediato, como si aquel nombre hiciera un clic en su cabeza, en su cuerpo, en toda su persona, bajó la cabeza aceptando en su interior que él también se moría por saber si ella aún estaba bien, así que no reclamó, no chisto, no opuso resistencia cuando Remus le guió hacía ella.

o0…0o

-lo mejor es que te quedes aquí- aquella frase sonó claramente a una orden, una muestra más del peligro que corría su vida ahora que Bellatrix había dado la cara.

-por ningún motivo- un siseo claro y osco, un rechazo automático brotó de la garganta del moreno

-pueden volver a atacarte- miedo, preocupación, terror brotaba en el aire, dificultándoles el respirar, pero Remus no se daría por vencido, él debía hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, era peligroso presentarse ante aquella Black.

-se cuidarme solo- ciertamente ambos sabían que aquello era verdad, pero también ambos sabían que hace noches atrás no lo hubiese podido contar.

-Sirius entiende razones, no podemos confiarnos en este momento- pánico en la voz de Remus

-¡es tu culpa!, no debiste haberme seguido, Bellatrix me hubiese dicho todo…me hubiese mostrado- desesperación por ver que la guerra estaba perdida, por saber que su amigo estaba en lo cierto, que no debía confiar en su prima en esos momentos pero él necesitaba la verdad.

-ella te esta utilizando…-

-no, ella me iba a contar la verdad- Sirius brama, Remus se enfurece, Margarita cierra los ojos en un lugar apartado de aquella conversación

-¿Qué verdad?, ¿Cuál es esa verdad que quieres escuchar?- gritos, muchos mas gritos.

-yo…yo no-

-despierta de una vez, nada hará cambiar que ella no este aquí, aunque haya sido la culpa de quien sea, eso pasó hace años. Si, no soy idiota para creer en sus palabras, Jeannette no esta viva entiéndelo de una vez, ¿Por qué desapareció de tu vida si fuese así?-

Silencio…

-sólo por esta noche, después me largo de aquí- un simple balbuceó lleno de reproches, de reclamos, de desolación.

Remus suspiró con cansancio cuando vio desaparecer a Sirius por la puerta hacia las habitaciones, se dejo caer en el sillón donde Margarita había estado observando en silencio la discusión.

-¿crees que ella lo este utilizando?- preguntó la rubia luego de un largo silencio.

Remus volteó hacía ella, la miró con aquella preocupación existente en su mirada, aquel cansancio de lucha a sangre fría -no creo que realmente este diciendo la verdad, ¿tú si?-

-creo que su verdad va a ser mucho más dolorosa que la mentira-…

o0…0o

Llevaba más de dos horas dando vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, en sus pensamientos revoloteaban ideas, recuerdos, imágenes que la perturbaban, imágenes del pasado, recuerdos del presente, el desconcierto de aquel futuro.

Recorrió con sus ojos cerrados todo lo acontecido aquel día, sintiendo aquel vacío en la panza cada vez que recordaba la angustia por no saber el paradero del moreno que dormía en la habitación continua, el dolor penetrando su frágil cuerpo cuando la culpa por dejarlo ir reinaba su ambiente, la confesión tortuosa de hace una semana atrás, esa que libero su llanto, esa que revelo su corazón.

Volvió a abrir los ojos con pesadez, incapaz de seguir recordando aquello, incapaz de siquiera volver a pensar en él. Sus manos se aferraron a la colcha mientras un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas dejando que un suspiro se llevara esas dos únicas gotas de agua hacía su alma.

Era incapaz de dormir, incapaz de volver a cerrar sus ojos, incapaz de no recordar, incapaz de olvidar, incapaz de sufrir, incapaz de volver a aceptar su error.

Se levantó cansada, furiosa de su persona, de sus sentimientos, de sus estúpidos arranques de enamoradiza. Caminó por su habitación directo a la puerta, necesitaba respirar otro aire, quizás beber un poco de agua, lograr una distracción más banal.

La luz de la luna brillaba en lo alto, entraba por las ventanas y la acompañaban en aquella noche. La cocina se expandía ante ella resplandeciente, se dirigió directo al refrigerador en busca de algo para beber.

Y allí ante la pequeña ventana más alejada de la luz se sentó para observar la noche. Llevaba varios minutos en esa postura esperando un milagro, que el sueño volviese después de noches de insomnio, pero nada, su vaso ya vacío olvidado mientras la noche seguía avanzando.

Suspiró cansada rompiendo el silencio acogedor, volvería a la cama para intentar dormir, por lo menos lo intentaría, pero no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando escuchó el rechinar de una puerta al abrirse.

Su corazón de detuvo, contuvo la respiración mientras unos pasos se acercaban por el pasillo, se contuvo de preguntar quien era cuando vio la figura de Sirius pasar hacía la puerta de entrada.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó a la nada sabiendo que el moreno le había escuchado ya que los pasos se detuvieron en seco.

Silencio nuevamente, otro suspiro por parte de Margarita y un par de zancadas desde el pasillo.

Estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina, mirándola con los ojos como fuego, furioso, rabioso, impotente.

-¿Qué pretendes?- masculló Sirius dejando caer el bolso que llevaba en la mano y acercándose a la muchacha -¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?-

-Remus…-

-¿Qué importa Remus?, él no esta aquí, él no sabrá que me dejaste ir- Margarita dio un brinco al escuchar el bramido del moreno, su corazón se detuvo al detenerse en la furia de sus ojos -…déjame ir y te prometo que no sabrás de mi nunca más, desapareceré de tu vida y no volveré a molestarte-

-Sirius yo no puedo, le prometí a Remus…por favor entiende que es por tu seguridad- susurró Margarita suplicando para que aquel hombre entendiera de razones.

Sirius volteó con rabia, se agarró la cabeza con desesperación y volvió a enfrentarla, su mano apretó el frágil brazo de ella y la acercó a él para hablarle claro -…tú no me quieres aquí, yo no quiero estar aquí, ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿Por qué esperar hasta la mañana para desaparecer de tu vida?-

-suéltame que me estas lastimando- balbuceó margarita zafándose del agarre del moreno.

Se alejó un par de pasos mientras sentía como una lágrima solitaria amenazaba con escapar de su autocontrol.

-eres un egoísta Black- un susurro de dolor, una mirada amenazante -…eres un maldito cretino que sólo piensa en si, eres un desgraciado, no eres capaz de pensar en Remus, en tus amigos que lo único que quieren es protegerte, en mi, en lo difícil que es derrumbar todo lo logrado…no, tú en lo único que piensas es en ti y en el fantasma de esa…mujer, de esa zorra que ni muerta te deja vivir en paz-

-cállate… ¡Cállate!-

-eso es lo que te duele no, que te digan la verdad, que eres un estúpido…pues no me importa decirte unas cuantas verdades para que de una vez por todas despiertes de esa farsa de vida que te han montado…-

-¿de que verdad hablas?, ¡vamos, dime!... ¿Cuáles son esas verdades de las que todo el mundo habla?- de un solo paso Sirius tenía a Margarita acorralada contra el mueble de cocina, agarrando su muñeca con fuerza para evitar que escapara, para obligarla a hablar.

-no sabes lo difícil que es para mi dejarte entrar a mi casa nuevamente, dejarte entrar a mi vida después de haber renunciado a ti- aquello fue un silencioso susurro lastimero, uno que broto desde muy dentro -¡Sirius tú no entiendes que estamos preocupados por ti!- desesperación, gritos, bramido, una rabia por su actuar -…que tenemos miedo de que te pase algo…estamos arriesgando nuestra propia vida por cuidar tu espalda y tú no eres capaz de agradecerlo, no eres capaz de escuchar por lo menos, tú te quieres hacer el machote cuando te estas destruyendo por dentro, ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?-

-eres tú la que no tiene la menor idea- Sirius la interrumpe, sus ojos se concentran en ella, en sus ojos, su mano se cierra aún más alrededor de las pequeñas muñecas de ella, la lastima -…no sabes, ni siquiera te imaginas por lo que estoy pasando, lo que estoy sintiendo, ¡Dios mío! estoy viviendo en un infierno y siento que cada día me ahogo más en la desesperación, siento que mi vida a sido una mentira, una completa fantasía inventada por mi, que he soñado todo color de rosa cuando todo se volvía cada vez más oscuro y espeluznante…no sé que vida estaba viviendo, no sé que estoy viviendo, no sé que va de mi vida, siento que ya no tengo vida, que no tengo esperanza, no tengo esa razón que me mantenía a flote, he perdido todo, todo lo que tenía, todo lo que me representaba, ya no sé que hacer más que huir, huir de todo, y de todos, huir de mis amigos, huir de la guerra, de Dumbledore, de Voldemort, huir de ella, huir de ti…-

-Sirius…-

-déjame ir, te lo ruego, déjame escapar de esta pesadilla- ese fino acercamiento se fue desasiendo a cada paso, a cada respiración, a cada segundo que pasaba, uno a uno de sus pensamientos fueron formándose en uno, en ese momento, donde él huía de ella, huía de todo -…lo siento- Sirius volteó hacía la puerta con el llanto ahogado, con el corazón descubierto, vulnerable, confundido, y caminó lentamente sin mirar atrás.

-¡No!- el llanto fue liberado por ella, en ese grito desolado -…no por favor- sollozó corriendo hacía él, abrazándolo por la espalda aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas -Sirius…no te vallas…por favor no te vallas-

Él volteó hacía ella sin romper el abrazo -…no puedo- susurró limpiando cada lagrima que recorría la mejilla de Margarita -…entiéndeme, debo acabar con toda la mentira, debo descubrir toda mi verdad, la necesito para intentar un nuevo comienzo-

-por favor, por favor, por favor…- seguía sollozando la rubia -…quédate conmigo-

Sirius calló, la miró con sus ojos vidrioso, con la garganta seca, con el estomago comprimido -…no quiero arruinar tu vida, bonita- le besó la mejilla -…tú te mereces algo mejor que yo, te mereces sinceridad, te mereces…-

-shhh- suavemente el dedo de Margarita se poso sobre los labios de Sirius buscando el silencio, lo miró a los ojos buscando esa complicidad, esa confesión, buscó esa comunicación sin necesidad de palabras, buscó solo una señal -…déjame ayudarte, no quiero promesas, ni compromisos, sólo quiero ayudarte, estar ahí para ti-

Sirius sonrió con dulzura, la besó en la frente y volteó nuevamente, agarró su maleta y sin voltear a mirarla susurró -…lo lamento, debo hacer esto solo-

Y en segundos cruzó la puerta, se escucharon sus pasos y la puerta de entrada al cerrarse, Margarita se dejo caer al suelo frío hundida en un mar de lágrimas.

Las cartas del destinos estaban sobre la mesa, cada uno de sus integrantes estaba en el lugar preciso, era el momento de terminar con una mentira, de comenzar con la verdad, de dar vuelta la rueda de la fortuna, de simplemente dejar que el tiempo decidiera por si solo, ya no quedaba más nada por hacer, sólo esperar…la guerra estaba recién comenzando.

o0…0o

"_llegó la hora de saber la verdad, mañana recibirás la hora y el lugar"_

o0...0o

Sirius Black no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, ella, la mujer que amo durante años incluso después de fallecer, Jeannette Holt estaba de pie frente a él…viva, completamente viva seguía siendo la misma mujer, la recordaba tal cual después de esos años de haberla perdido.

Alta, con una figura que le hacía delirar cada vez que la tenía en frente, con su cabello lacio, largo que caía por su espalda, negro, tan negro como la noche, su fino rostro, sus labios perfectos, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo azul, pero su mirada, su rostro en si carente de emoción…así la recordaba y así la veía.

Sintió su corazón detenerse ante aquella visión, miró a su amigo y estaba igual de impresionado que él, volvió a mirar a aquella mujer pensando que era solo un fantasma pero ella le miraba fijamente.

-soy yo Sirius- dijo la morena con una voz pausada y delicada.

-¿Qué…Qué significa esto?- balbuceó Sirius a Bellatrix quien observaba todo con una sonrisa escalofriante, casi de diversión, de triunfo.

-Jeannette esta viva, primito…que no es obvio- masculló Bella tocando el hombro de Jeannette que se encontraba a su lado -…viva-

-esto es una broma de mal gusto- gruñó Remus al ver que su amigo se había quedado sin palabras, al ver que la pesadilla era real, que estaba todo por derrumbarse.

-¡no!- bramó Bella furiosa -…no es ninguna broma- masculló con paranoia -…decías que yo había matado a tu bella novia, a mi mejor amiga…pues no, ella esta viva, todo este tiempo estuvo viva-

-Sirius…- susurró Remus palmeando el hombro de su amigo para que saliera del transe en que se encontraba

Sirius seguía observando fijamente a la morena sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, sin llegar a imaginar el vacío doloroso de su alma, el daño devastador que comenzaba a tejerse en su interior.

-¡Sirius!- el gritó de Remus le hizo volver a la realidad -…vámonos de acá- ordenó casi con ruego, con miedo, pero Sirius no se movía, Sirius no respondía, no reaccionaba.

-¿Por qué?- masculló de pronto con profundo dolor, ignorando las palabras de su amigo, la mirada desafiante de su prima, el desangramiento irreversible que lo tenía en agonía -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Jeannette seguía de pie donde mismo sin pronunciar palabra sosteniéndole la mirada al moreno y deseando que eso terminara lo más luego posible.

-me aburrías- susurró sin compasión -…no hallaba como librarme de ti-

Sirius parecía acumular una mezcla de odio y de resentimiento hacía aquella mujer, se veía en sus ojos que ese sueño de volver a tenerla junto a él se volvía una pesadilla.

-¿entonces por qué no te quedaste donde estabas?… ¡Muerta!- estalló con furia.

-¿Qué?, ¿a caso no me extrañaste?- se lanzó ella a sus brazos pero Sirius la separó rápidamente temiendo que con el mínimo contacto moriría del dolor.

-no te atrevas- gruñó dando varios pasos hacía atrás.

-regrese porque no pensaba dejarte el camino libre con ella, podrías haberte buscado a cualquiera…hasta una mugre de impura pero Margarita Smith jamás- masculló Jeannette con la mirada desafiante.

-te hiciste pasar por muerta…y ahora vienes a exigirme que no puedo estar con esa mujer, ¿Por qué?- Sirius estaba totalmente choqueado la información parecía pasarle por un oído y salirle por el otro.

-porque esa perra me buscó la guerra y he regresado para dársela- respondió la chica -…volví para recuperarte y no descansare hasta sacarla del camino-

-estás loca… ¡Loca!- bramó Sirius apuntándola fieramente con el dedo-…no te acerques a mi, ni a ella…regresa por donde viniste y no vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida nunca más-

-no es verdad- le interrumpió la chica en un simple susurro -…se que nunca me olvidaste, se que sigues amándome-

-cállate, cállate- le gritaba Sirius tapándose los oídos con ambas manos -…no quiero escucharte-

-tarde o temprano tendrás que regresar a mis brazos Sirius…porque tú me perteneces- Sirius seguía retrocediendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"_-debes hacerlo Jeannette, es la única forma que el siga en nuestro bando-_

_-no pase todo este tiempo escondiéndome en vano, Bellatrix. Si me deshice de tu primo no fue para luego tener que soportarlo…-_

_-no creo que te convenga rehusarte ahora, nuestro amo esta por volver y debemos actuar rápidamente, ya tengo a Sirius bajo mí poder, en cualquier momento vendrá en busca de más información, y ese será el momento donde podremos amarrarlo nuevamente…para siempre-_

_-no lo hare, no tengo por que arreglar la incompetencia de Owen…lo que hay que hacer es deshacerse de la maldita mestiza esa, matémosla y tu primo volverá-_

_-mira, si tu no quieres ver que el problema de Smith es mucho más complejo que eso, es porque no te sientes capaz de arrebatárselo…o podemos llegar y actuar de esa forma, mi primo no es tonto, descubrirá quien esta detrás de su muerte y ese será el final, se unirá al viejo buscando una venganza…-_

_-¡estás loca!, Smith no significa problema, lo representa…esa mugre no es competencia es un fastidio-_

_-Jeannette presta atención, es ahora o nunca, el plan esta listo, sólo necesito que te aparezcas frente a él y le digas que tuviste que hacerte pasar por muerta por su seguridad, porque lo amabas y no podías verlo muerto, y la pila de cursilerías para convencerlo que tuvo que ser de esa forma…-_

_-yo se como hacerlo, no necesito instrucciones…Black es de mi pertenencia y nunca dejara de serlo-."_

-Sirius…- le llamaba Remus al verlo alejarse -…Sirius, por favor-

Sirius corrió por el largo camino, corrió como alma en pena, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió porque no podía dejar de recordar la mirada de aquella chica que había dejado atrás, corrió porque no podía dejar de sentir esa presión en le pecho, no podía dejar de sentir su corazón roto en mil pedazos

Corrió porque no entendía como el gran Sirius Black había sido destruido por la mujer que más amo en la vida, había sido destruido por un recuerdo resucitado…y le daba miedo, le daba miedo las palabras de ella, le daba pavor saberse nuevamente en ese amor obsesivo, en ese amor dañino, en ese amor que ahora entendía…nunca fue correspondido.

No supo que hacer, la garganta le escocía, los ojos le picaban, quería llorar pero a la vez su hombría no lo dejaba, él era fuerte siempre había sido fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte…pero que hacía ahora, no sabía como reaccionar frente a la verdad y de repente una dulce sonrisa se le vino a la mente.

No quería pensar en ella justo ahora, no podía pensar en ella después de su última discusión, de sus últimas palabras. Pero no podía evitar pensar en ella cuando fue junto a ella que logró olvidar a aquella mujer que ahora volvía del pasado.

Apareció en una calle desierta, caminó sin preocupaciones, con la respiración aún entrecortada, con la mirada fija en la vereda, con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora, con un sabor amargo…se detuvo justo frente a una adorable casita, entró por la verja como si fuese su casa, y no era la primera vez que iba así que tampoco se detuvo en la puerta de la hogareña vivienda, entró sin preocuparse de que la propietaria estuviese haciendo algo importante, sin importarle que ella sufriera un susto al verlo llegar de pronto.

-Sirius…- susurró la rubia al verlo entrar con la cabeza gacha, Margarita estaba al final del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones mirando hacía el vestíbulo donde vio entrar a Sirius Black -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó cuando vio que el chico se acercaba sin siquiera mirarla -¿estás bien?- le susurró cuando el estuvo frente suyo y la abrazo sin pronunciar palabra.

-ella…ella está viva- balbuceó en los brazos de Margarita.

"_ella estaba viva…viva"_

Margarita apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Sirius -…ven- lo guió hasta su habitación y se sentó en su cama haciendo que él también se sentara -…cuéntame que ocurrió-

-fui con Remus…donde Bellatrix me cito…y…y- Sirius temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras sujetaba las manos de Margarita -…ella estaba allí…ella estaba viva- la voz de Sirius se crispo pero no había ninguna señal de lágrimas en sus ojos, sólo un profundo vacío, un doloroso vacío.

-tranquilo- le acarició el cabello con dulzura mientras se acercaba más a él para abrazarlo -…de seguro tuvo una buena explicación-

-ella nunca me amo…fui un ciego, durante todos esos años, fui un ciego- bramó Sirius levantándose de pronto -…un reverendo estúpido-

-sólo estabas enamorado, uno cuando se enamora comete estupideces…-

-pero yo tuve la verdad delante mis narices y no quise reaccionar- le interrumpió Sirius rabioso -…todo el mundo supo que ella me traicionaba, que ella no me amaba y yo fui capaz de dar mi vida por su amor…yo fui capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, fui capaz de destrozar familias por…-

-Sirius no te atormentes ahora…-

-yo fui capaz de pasarme a llevar a mi mismo- gritó dándose cuenta de toda la verdad, como si una balde de agua fría cayera encima suyo, como si toda su mente se despejara -…lastime a mis amigos, a mi única familia, deje de lado mis ideales, mis metas para cumplir las de ella, deje todo de lado por ella-

-Sirius- Margarita se levantó para abrazarlo nuevamente pero él seguía golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano

-fui un estúpido- se repetía una y otra vez

-Sirius por favor, no te lastimes- le gritaba Margarita con desesperación al ver el dolor del moreno -…ella no vale la pena-

Sirius se detuvo, suspiró largamente y observó a la chica que estaba frente a él, a la mujer que lo miraba con preocupación…

-bésame, sólo bésame- le dijo para luego atrapar los labios de ella entre los suyos.

Margarita correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad que él se lo había pedido, pero la preocupación era latente, sabía que no debía acercarse a él porque ella había vuelto, sabía que Sirius había sido sincero en su última discusión, y sabía que la volvería a usar…aunque está vez no con la misma intención.

-Sirius…- logró separarse de sus labios -…no…-

-no quiero hablar- le interrumpió él bruscamente -…sólo quiero olvidar que ella regreso quiero pensar que sigue muerta y enterrada-

-pero no es así y debes enfrentar la verdad…- Sirius la hiso callar con otro beso más apasionado -…no Sirius- lo detuvo pero sin poder arrancar de sus brazos.

-necesito tu ayuda- susurró el moreno bajando la mirada y Margarita se estremeció al ver las suplicas en sus palabras -…ayúdame a olvidarla-

-no puedo hacer eso- dijo Margarita con temor -…no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente-

-pero tú eres la única que puede hacerlo- él la miraba con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, un brillo de esperanza entremedio de tanta oscuridad -…yo se que tú eres la única capaz de hacerme olvidar todo esto que llevo dentro- suplicó mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella

Margarita suspiró, ¿Cómo deseaba ella que fuera cierto?, ¿Cómo anhelaba ser dueña del amor del chico?, ¿Cómo soñaba con ser ella la que se la quitara de la cabeza y del corazón?

Pero si no lo lograba se hundiría en la desolación, caería mucho más hondo que la última vez, quedaría destruida, completamente destruida y ella lo sabía…sabía que luchar contra Jeannette Holt era una guerra perdida

-está bien- susurró guardándose todo el miedo dentro

-te quiero bonita- le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mientras buscaba nuevamente los labios de Margarita para hundirse en ellos buscando con desesperación una salida a su sufrimiento.

_Y yo te amo_ pensó Margarita mientras se dejaba llevar por el chico, se dejaba guiar hasta su cama, se dejaba recostar con sumo cuidado, se dejaba amar sabiendo que una nueva guerra empezaba, una guerra entre ella y Jeannette Holt por el mismo chico que le robaba la razón hace años, por Sirius Black, y ella ganaría la primera batalla…lucharía con uña y dientes, daría lo mejor de si, lo defendería con varita y espada, está vez no lo dejaría escapar, esta vez su corazón estaba en juego

_-Sirius…-_ susurraba su nombre entre gemidos, él le hacía el amor con mucha delicadeza, con una suavidad que nunca vio en él y le asustaba pero le embriagaba, lo sentía tan suyo que temió descubrir que él no le hacía el amor a ella sino a esa mujer que había vuelto, temió ver en sus ojos una mirada desconocida, una mirada de amor que sabía no le pertenecía…

Sirius le besaba el mentón mientras jugaba en un viven suave y delicado, se aferraba al delicado cuerpo de la mujer, se aferraba con su alma queriendo poseerla como nunca antes había poseído a otra mujer, la quería tener entre sus brazos para siempre porque inexplicablemente junto a ella lograba borrar la visión de aquella morena que le atormentaba, junto a ella lograba olvidar el mundo entero…

Y el suave vaivén se fue intensificando con suma delicadeza, él necesitaba más, ella necesitaba más…sus manos atraparon las de ella a ambos costados de su cara y las presionaba con sutileza, sus labios buscaron los de ella y la besó con intensidad durante el tiempo que le permitió el poco oxigeno que había a su alrededor

Cuando la respiración se le aceleraba, el corazón latía a mil por horas y sentía su cuerpo dar escalofríos, buscó el cuello de ella y le soltó las manos refugiándose en ella.

Margarita lo abrazó con fuerza, cerró sus ojos y esperó con el corazón latiendo rápidamente…sus cuerpos sudados, sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, el sonido de su agitada respiración en la habitación, los gemidos de ambos con cada roce entre sus cuerpos, el orgasmo que estaba por llegar y la explosión de ambos cuerpos

Sirius seguía con su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Margarita, sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, sus corazones volvían a latir acompasadamente y ellos seguían abrazados…Margarita le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura aún sintiéndolo dentro de ella

Y de un momento a otro Sirius toma una bocanada de aire y comienza a llorar sin dejar de esconder su cabeza en el cuello de Margarita, llora como debió haberlo hecho antes, llora al volver a la realidad, llora porque había logrado olvidarla, llora mientras Margarita le susurra un _tranquilo, todo estará bien _llora porque Jeannette Holt esta viva…

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy_

_Un capitulo 100% para Sirius, la verdad se ha revelado, Jeannette ha vuelto para complicar las cosas y una nueva guerra regresa desde el pasado…_

_James y Lily siguen juntos, esperando por Harry, escondiéndose de Voldemort pero pronto comenzaran a sospechar que no es a ellos a quien buscan sino al elegido… ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se enteren de la profecía?_

_En fin, muchas cosas pasaran de aquí en adelante, he estado escribiendo como loca en estas tan merecidas vacaciones así que espero actualizar con mayor rapidez._

_El ultimo capitulo, llamado "sangre por sangre" esta casi listo y estoy eufórica…no sé que será de mi después de terminar este fic (que le tomado mucho cariño), no sé si empezare con otro, quizás con un J&L pero en época de Hogwarts o uno de Sirius, amo a ese merodeador y se merece un fic especialmente para él, aunque claro que habrá de James, de Lily, de Remus y de todo un poco._

_Bueno besitos para los lectores y nunca esta de más agradecer los review que son los mayores impulsadores del fic… _


	20. a través de la verdad

_si, he vuelto, a todos ustedes que leen Amor Impuro les pido mil disculpas...mi notebook ha estado a punto de morir llevandose con el, todos los capitulos que tenia escrito, pero no, ha regresado sano y salvo, y completito, justo en el momento que pensaba en la posibilidad de borrar todo, pero no se preocupen tengo el final guardado bajo siete llaves, en un millon de cds...así que sólo quedan 10 capitulos para el final, y aunque parecen muchos se pasaran volando ya que actualizare más seguido ahora que el final ya esta escrito..._

_sólo me queda agradecer una vez más la espera y que disfruten el capitulo _

_**Capitulo XX**__ a través de la verdad_

-esto no es un juego, es mi pellejo el que estas apostando- los bramidos de furia que lanzaba aquella morena eran despavoridos -…lo único que tenías que hacer era lloriquearle un ratito y ya, ¿tanto te costaba hacer eso?-

-déjame a mi resolver esto Bella, a Sirius lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, déjame manejarlo a mi antojo- refunfuñaba Jeannette desde el sillón que se encontraba en aquel cuarto.

-estúpida, simplemente debías mentirle pero ahora que le has largado toda la verdad nunca te creerá y menos si te atreviste a amenazar a Smith, ¿piensas que Sirius es imbécil?- seguía bramando Bellatrix.

-no soy estúpida, pero tampoco es que sea muy difícil atrapar a tu primo- masculló Jeannette ya hartándose de aquella conversación, era la séptima vez que hablaban de lo mismo y sabia perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

-no sé que estarás pensando, pero espero por tu bien que sea mucho mejor que el plan de Owen- masculló la morena Black acercándose a la ventana para vigilar nuevamente el exterior.

-esa idiota no sabía quien era esa perra, pero yo si se como combatir a la zorra de Smith- Jeannette se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al lado de su amiga con el asco de pronunciar el apellido de aquella rubia.

-ten cuidado con esa mestiza, no la subestimes, no ahora que tiene a Sirius de su lado- advirtió Bellatrix, ella sabia mucho más que Jeannette, ella había visto mucho más que su amiga, ella había descubierto aquella mirada en Sirius cuando contemplaba a la rubia, ella había sido testigo de cómo habían acontecido los hechos, de cómo las cartas de la baraja volvían a debatir a su favor.

-tranquilízate, desde este momento quien juega su mejor juego seré yo, Smith será sólo un mal recuerdo en la historia de este planeta- el apellido de la chica fue escupido nuevamente, la primera amenaza expuesta, sólo faltaba el campo de batalla.

-eso espero porque a mi amo no le parecerá divertido si llega a enterarse que su mejor arma esta por huir al otro bando- amenaza quizás, lo cierto era que no había mentira en aquello, el pellejo de Bellatrix y Jeannette estaban en juego, y para el señor tenebroso no habían segundas oportunidades.

-no huirá, eso te lo aseguro, él seguirá con nosotros porque sabe lo que le conviene, créeme…y ahora déjame descansar, mañana empiezo a estudiar a mi enemiga, estúpida mestiza sangre sucia- intentó tranquilizar la situación Jeannette con el convencimiento de que aquella guerra la ganaba ella fuese como fuese.

o0…0o

-¿estás loco?, no me subiré a esa cosa- exclamó Margarita cuando Sirius le destapó los ojos ante su gran sorpresa.

-vamos bonita, si no muerde- suplicó el moreno señalando su ultima adquisición.

-Sirius, claro que esa horrible cosa no muerde, te mata de una sola vez- vociferó la rubia casi con indignación, ella le tenía fobia a aquel tipo de transporte.

-no la escuches, no la escuches, ella sólo esta bromeando- susurró Sirius de pronto caminando hacía su nuevo "juguete" -…sólo una vuelta, ya vas a ver que te va a gustar, es como volar en escoba- Margarita resopló con molestia al ver el brillo en los ojos grises, aquel brillo de excitación, de desenfreno, de descontrol, ese brillo que le delataba que Sirius no era más que un niño.

-odio las escobas- rezongó como excusa.

-ufa…que eres mala conmigo- lloriqueó Sirius enseñando sus ojitos de perro abandonado -… preciosa ven conmigo, yo te voy a proteger-

Margarita dudó, mirando de forma alterna a Sirius y su moto -…me da pánico subirme a una moto, olvídalo- dijo convencida de que aquel monstruo de dos ruedas no era un juguete para ella, sino un asesino en serie.

-hazlo por mi, ¿si?- intentó Sirius usando sus encantos sobre ella

-Sirius no…- se detuvo al ver que el moreno le hacía pucheros -…no puedes utilizarme así-

-por favor…- pidió él implorando con sus manos juntas.

-eres un maldito chantajista- se quejó Margarita caminando hacía él y su moto -…sólo una vuelta-

-por eso te quiero- sonrió Sirius ayudándola a subirse tras su espalda -…ya veras que no te arrepentirás- le susurró con coquetería -…será un paseo inolvidable-

o0…0o

_El tiempo pasaba con rapidez, las imágenes del futuro se hacían nítidas, el comienzo de algo nuevo se veía cerca, muy cerca y la esperanza comenzaba a ser la única razón de vida…el bando oscuro estaba desapareciendo pero la incertidumbre seguía reinando, el señor tenebroso no estaba por ningún lado y junto con la desaparición de aquel temido ser desaparecieron las muertes y el miedo en el mundo mágico._

_Pero claro que algo no estaba del todo bien, algo no se sabía con certeza, y eso era el rumor de aquel elegido del que todos hablaban, la razón por la que supuestamente Voldemort había huido, la única esperanza, el único ser capaz de destruir a el Señor tenebroso para siempre._

-¡lo quiero muerto!- gritó exigiendo sus ordenes a todos sus súbditos.

-pero mi señor no sabemos si es real…-

-callaos todos- le interrumpió Voldemort -…he dicho que lo quiero muerto aunque tras ello maten a esa sangre sucia, quiero que no exista ni el mas mínimo rumor, que la esperanza desaparezca, los quiero muertos, a Potter, a su sangre sucia y a ese bastardo, ¿han entendido?-

-si mi amo- exclamaron cerca de los veinte mortífagos que se encontraban en aquel bosque desierto.

-los buscaran por todo el sector norte, las fuentes cercanas dicen que no están lejos, Snape los guiara- ordenó señalando con la varita al joven mago que se encontraba a su izquierda.

-los Potter están cerca, resguardados por la orden y por el mismo Dumbledore- comenzó a hablar Snape -…y nuestras ordenes son claras, registraremos toda la zona norte en completo silencio, no queremos alertar a los vigilante de los Potter y menos que cambien de escondite ahora que los tenemos tan cerca-

-¿qué haremos si los encontramos?- preguntó uno de los encapuchados.

-matarlos- contestó Voldemort antes de que Snape pudiese siquiera hablar -…matarlos a todos… ahora vallan, no pierdan tiempo que nuevos aliados están por llegar-

Tras estas últimas palabras fueron desapareciendo uno por uno, cada uno de los mortífagos que estaban allí.

-mi señor- interrumpió Snape cuando el último hubo desaparecido.

Voldemort volteó hacía su súbdito y lo miró con atención para que continuara hablando.

-sólo me preguntaba, que pasaría si ese niño naciera- habló Snape

-que tendré que ir yo mismo a cobrar la vida de ese bastardo- escupió Voldemort con asco

-entiendo mi amo, pero mi duda surge con otra circunstancia…que pasaría si este niño es criado bajo su mando, si crece con nuestros ideales, si es su seguidor, no un aliado a la orden, que pasaría si damos muerte a sus padres, no habría peligro para usted…-

Voldemort se quedo pensando un segundo aquellas palabras _"si transformaba al elegido en su criado, en su propio hijo"_

Y es muy normal pensar que dar muerte al niño era el camino más fácil, aquel camino que Voldemort suele tomar, para que esperar a que nazca el niño si puede matar a la madre y así echarse dos pájaros de un tiro, para que dejarlo crecer si con matarlo se ahorra un posible peligro, un alzamiento del joven, para que preocuparse por una estúpida profecía si el deseaba conquistar el mundo.

Pero él deseaba poder, deseaba más y más cada día, deseaba gobernar, deseaba someter. Entonces vino esa idea a la mente, si aquel elegido capaz de derrotarlo nacía, era un peligro para sus riquezas, pero que pasaba si aquel niño crecía para servirlo a él, para luchar junto a él, que pasa si ese niño tan poderoso, ese niño único del que habla la profecía, con un arma que nadie tiene, si ese niño es suyo, su riqueza…

-mata a Potter y tráeme a la sangre sucia viva- dijo como orden final.

o0…0o

-¿te gusto?- preguntó el moreno cuando dejo a Margarita en la puerta de su casa.

-mucho…- sonrió la rubia dándole un beso de despedida a su novio -…pero debo irme, mañana tengo un turno en el hospital-

-sólo quédate un ratito aquí conmigo- le detuvo de la cintura y la acercó a él nuevamente -…con unos besitos de despedida me conformo- sedujo y sin esperar respuesta acercó sus labios hasta los de ella y la besó con suavidad.

-¿vendrás esta noche?- preguntó Margarita susurrando sobre los labios masculinos cuando se separo de él.

Sirius suspiró derrotado al comprobar las ganas que tenía de verla aquella noche y todas las noches siguientes -…no puedo-

-mmm…- se quejó Margarita sin atreverse a despegarse un milímetro del cuerpo varonil.

-tengo que reunirme con los mis amigos- resopló el moreno -…ya sabes cosas de hombres-

-espero que entre esas cosas de hombres no se encuentre una falda de por medio- le miró Margarita con reproche, dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho como advertencia.

-claro que no, preciosa…ahora soy un hombre de una sola mujer y no pienso dejar de serlo- le besó en la comisura de los labios pidiendo permiso para acercarse más a hacia su boca.

-¿Sirius?- …

-Margarita- …

Ambos se sonrieron en complicidad al murmurar sus nombres.

-debo irme- soltó por fin la rubia alejándose lentamente de los brazos del moreno mientras le hacia pucheros. -…mañana debo levantarme temprano-

-no me importa, quédate conmigo- se quejó él tratando de retenerla, pero Margarita se alejó unos pasos negando con la cabeza, mientras todo su ser gritaba que volviera a los brazos del moreno -…mañana te vengo a recoger para llevarte a San Mungo- dijo Sirius dándose por vencido.

Margarita negó con la cabeza al mirar nuevamente la moto -…prefiero tomar el autobús-

-eres una malvada con mi pequeña- se sonrió Sirius refiriéndose a su nueva moto -…ya te quiero ver cuando le descubras los placeres ocultos, me pedirás que te de un paseo todos los días-

-¿Por qué?, ¿tú ya se los descubriste?- se burló la rubia.

-no, quiero descubrirlos junto a ti- respondió él cerrándole un ojo de forma subjetiva.

Margarita se mordió el labio inferior mirando de soslayo la moto -¿estas seguro que debes irte?-

-no me tientes porque no respondo de mí- advirtió Sirius.

-te veo mañana- se despidió robándole un apasionado beso -…te extrañare mucho esta noche-

-mmm…Margarita- balbuceó Sirius entre los besos que la chica le daba.

-cuídate amor, y dales mis saludos a los chicos-

Margarita observó como Sirius se subía nuevamente a la moto, dándole una miraba ardiente en deseo y sin más que hacer que respirar hondo vio como cruzó la calle en segundos.

Se quedó observando unos minutos por donde había desaparecido, sin mayor indicio de haber estado allí más que el sabor en sus labios.

Se quedó pensando en como todo había cambiado, como todo seguía adelante, como aceptar ser la novia de Sirius resulto ser la mejor cura para dos corazones lastimados, el de ella y el de él, y sonrió con felicidad mientras entraba en su casa, una felicidad que comenzaba a brotar por los poros de su piel.

_Una felicidad que sin duda no duraría por mucho tiempo…una felicidad que solo esperaba la batalla final_

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- estalló encolerizada después de que su corazón se oprimiera y la sangre abandonara y regresara a su cuerpo en solo segundos.

La presencia de otra persona la alerto, encendió la luz en el mismo segundo que Jeannette Holt se alzaba ante ella con una postura amenazante.

-vine por mi hombre mestiza, antes de que lo infectes con tu mugre, sangre sucia- insultos, arañazos, millones y millones de cuchilladas transmitía la mirada de aquella morena.

-vete de mi casa, ¡ahora!- gritó Margarita furiosa, indignada y quizás temerosa de lo que aquella visita significaba.

-no me iré sin antes hablar con Sirius- volvió a exigir Jeannette desde la oscuridad del interior de la casa.

-él no esta aquí- espetó Margarita sin dar mayor información.

-lo esperare- una sonrisa burlesca, una mirada de odio, cuchilladas lanzaban las dos, arañazos a diestra y siniestra.

-vete de mi casa…- murmuró Margarita aguantándose las ganas de sacarla de los pelos.

-no me toques inmunda- saltó la morena cuando Margarita se acercó para sacarla de un brazo.

-no te voy a permitir que vengas a insultarme en mi propia casa, vete antes de que pierda mis estribos y te saque a puntas de hechizos- muchos más gritos, encontrones y una guerra de miradas.

-no me das miedo Smith, nunca has sido rival para mí-

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué mierda es lo que pretendes?- se enfureció nuevamente la rubia -¿para que vienes a buscarlo ahora si nunca lo has querido?, te hiciste pasar por muerta porque te aburría, porque no podías dejarlo sin ser castigada por tu señor, si , lo sé, lo sé todo, sé que nunca lo quisiste, sé que él fue sólo una misión de tu amo, sé que fallaste y que por pura suerte estas viva en estos momento porque si Sirius no hubiese seguido en el lado oscuro tu muerte hubiese sido real…-

-parece que sabes mucho, mugre, más de lo que te conviene saber-

-¿esa es una amenaza?, porque yo tampoco te tengo miedo-

-estas alzada, al parecer meterte en la cama de mi hombre te da seguridad, pero no te acostumbres mucho sangre sucia que Sirius volverá a mi cama tarde o temprano, como siempre lo ha hecho-

-¡Vete!- aquel gritó fue el definitivo, Jeannette había sobrepasado el limite, la paciencia de aquella rubia.

La morena soltó una sonrisa de triunfo, caminó con satisfacción hacía la puerta pero se volteó para dejar las cosas claras.

-me voy a ir Smith pero ten muy en claro que volví para recuperarlo, y no dejare que una insignificante sangre sucia como tú se crea su dueña, porque Sirius Black siempre ha sido y será mi hombre-

Margarita cerró los ojos con rabia, aquellas palabras dolían muy en el fondo, aquella verdad que la atormentaba día y noche, pero sacó fuerzas, recordó la razón de aquella guerra y su promesa, lucharía como nunca lo había hecho, esta vez si lucharía.

-bien, esta es una guerra entonces Holt, porque no pienso dejártelo sin pelear-

o0…0o

_El pasado duele, te atormenta, y te vuelve a lastimar, una y otra y otra vez, sin parar, sin detenerse ante nada, sólo se detiene cuando ya el corazón deja de latir, cuando ha arrasado con todo lo bueno que aquel futuro le brindo…pero el pasado también lucha, lucha por renacer, por ser ese presente, por quedar grabado en memorias, lucha porque no todas aquellas cosas del pasado son para lastimar, existen vivencias que si vale la pena recordar._

_Y tal como el futuro no siempre esta escrito hay muchas cosas que faltaron escribir en las memorias de un pasado, cosas que el día de hoy en un presente serán un arma de doble filo, un camino en lo incierto, un mundo de mentiras sin salidas, todo siendo guiado por aquel vacío en el pasado, el pasado te atrapa, te enreda y no quiere dejarte ir porque no quiere morir._

_Pero un pasado de mentiras es mucho peor, es como ser un naufrago en el ahora, en el ayer y en el mañana, es un mundo perdido en el horizonte, es perder la identidad, es vivir sin fe y sin amor, un pasado de mentira significa que no existe el pasado, y sin pasado no habrá futuro._

-Hola…- Sirius entró a la cabaña sin miedo, mientras el sonido del mar a sus espaldas le brindaba aquella melodía de su infancia -…Margarita- llamó sin atreverse a cerrar la puerta tras de él para no perder el encanto de las olas arrastrándose por la arena y volviendo a reventar suavemente -…Preciosa, ¿estas aquí?-

Caminó por el interior teniendo la vaga impresión que ya había estado allí, pero no logro recordar con exactitud.

-hola Sirius- saludó Jeannette. Sirius quien volteó con brusquedad dejando el paisaje que le brindaba aquel ventanal se dispuso a abandonar la habitación pero Jeannette se interpuso y lo detuvo -…no, no te vallas-

-no me gustan tus juegos Jeannette así que déjame salir de aquí- masculló el moreno furioso al darse cuenta que todo había sido una trampa.

-por favor Sirius, sólo quiero hablar contigo…-

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que ahórrate las palabras y sal de mi camino- amenazó Sirius siendo incapaz de tocar a la morena para sacarla él mismo de su camino por miedo a aquel simple contacto.

-necesito explicarte, por favor, no me rehúyas ahora que he sacrificado mi vida por estar aquí- sollozó Jeannette interponiéndose en la puerta -…Sirius debes escucharme, sólo eso te pido, necesito explicarte la verdad, la verdad que no me han dejado contarte-

Sirius se quedo estático ante aquella escena, ante aquellas palabras, ante aquel recuerdo de todo lo vivido.

-¿de que hablas?- balbuceó alejándose unos pasos de ella y de su única salida.

-me obligaron a mentirte, me obligaron a hacer todo aquello Sirius, ellos no querían que te contara la verdad…-

-¡¿De que verdad hablas?!- explotó Sirius dando dos zancadas hacía la morena -¡¿De que mierda estas hablando ahora?!- le gritó furioso mientras la alzaba del suelo con brusquedad.

-te amo Sirius, te amo y nunca he dejado de amarte- Sirius la soltó como si quemara, la dejó caer nuevamente mientras él retrocedía con la sensación de que aquel lugar comenzaba a dar vueltas y vueltas bajo sus pies -…ellos me amenazaron, me obligaron a dejarte, no tenía otra opción, tuve que hacerlo, tuve que huir de ti, hacerme pasar por muerta y mentirte durante todos estos años, amor, tuve que hacerlo por ti porque si no lo hacia te iban a matar-

-detente…- balbuceó Sirius comenzando a deslizarse lentamente por la pared -…no sigas-

-¡Debes creerme, ellos te iban a matar si yo no me alejaba de ti!-

-¡CALLATE!- bramó el moreno fuera de si, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos, tapándose los oídos y retorciéndose en el suelo balbuceando algo.

-Sirius…-

-¿Por qué entonces volviste?, ¿Por qué apareciste ahora si dices que ellos te tenían amenazada?- preguntó Sirius a los gritos ahogándose en la desesperación.

-porque ya no aguantaba más, porque veía que te estabas lastimando a ti mismo por mi culpa, por haberte dejado solo. Porque Bellatrix me ofreció su ayuda para volver a estar junto a ti sin que nadie lo descubriera, porque te amo y ya no quería estar lejos de ti- Jeannette se deslizó lentamente hacía él, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, con el dolor latente en sus ojos.

-no puedo creerte, no puedo- comenzó a balbucear Sirius mientras adoptaba una nueva postura en aquel rincón del suelo y empezaba a mecerse con suavidad.

Jeannette llegó a su lado, se dejó caer frente a él y buscando las manos del moreno logró tomar su atención.

-me han descubierto por eso he tenido que mentir ese día, ellos descubrieron nuestro encuentro y no podía hacer otra cosa que lastimarte, debes creerme, me han dejado con vida con la única promesa que no volveré a buscarte nunca más- Sirius había corrido la mirada pero ella le agarró el mentón obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos -…pero yo no puedo más, no aguanto estar lejos de ti un segundo más-

Sirius no podía aguantar más, aquello que oía le había roto lo ultimo que le quedaba de alma, le dolía todo por dentro inclusive le costaba respirar, las lagrimas ya se habían asomado por sus ojos, y el llanto no esperaría por llegar. El nudo en su garganta le quemaba, la mirada de ella le torturaba, y otra mirada ahora ajena en su corazón luchaba por volver.

-te amo Sirius- escuchó que ella le susurró cuando ya tenía sus labios junto a los de él, besándolo con pasión, con descontrol, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Y no reaccionó a nada, sólo a besarla quizás con la misma pasión, con el mismo anhelo, con el recuerdo latente de su último beso, con miedo de volver a perderla, con miedo de volver a estar con ella, con terror porque toda su seguridad se derrumbaba ante ella.

Él no supo como había llegado hasta el sillón de aquel cuarto, no supo como el cuerpo de Jeannette se encontraba desnudo ante su deleite, como él sólo tenía su ropa interior puesta, no supo como estaba por hacerle el amor al fantasma de su sufrimiento.

-te extrañe tanto- resopló Jeannette con la voz agitada mientras se incorporaba para quitar la ultima prenda del moreno.

Sirius abrió los ojos de pronto, estaba ante ella, ante Jeannette Holt, desnudo, dispuesto a besarla, a tocarla, a hacerle el amor como años atrás, estaba allí con la mente nebulosa, con las palabras de ella retumbando en su cabeza, con las imágenes de todo aquello que significo su tormento, con ella y nadie más que ella.

Y algo muy extraño comenzaba a instalarse en su pecho, una sombra gris pasaba por sus ojos, la angustia amenazaba con dejar estragos en su persona.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la suave voz de Jeannette ya cansada de esperar alguna acción por parte del moreno -¿Sirius?-

Él se incorporo de pronto, con suma rapidez, se alejó de ella sin dejar de observarla, de observar con terror como la imagen de Margarita se posaba en su cabeza, se formaba paso ante su mirada, se exaltaba en su corazón.

-no puedo- balbuceó -…no puedo- repitió

-¿Sirius?- lo volvió a llamar Jeannette cuando vio que el chico seguía mirándola pero evidentemente pensando en otra cosa -…Sirius…-

-ella- le interrumpió estupefacto -…yo…-

-Sirius, explícame que diablos estas diciendo- se exaltó la morena al ver que Sirius estaba en completo transe.

Pero no recibió respuesta, en cambio Sirius se volteó con brusquedad, rehusó el contacto visual y comenzó a buscar su ropa en el suelo.

-ya nada volverá a ser como antes- murmuró mientras se subía la ropa interior y recogía los pantalones.

Jeannette también recogió su vestido y se tapó como pudo con él.

-no es justo…- dijo la morena pero la puerta comenzó a rechinar con suavidad, se abrió lentamente ante la mirada de espanto de ambos, ante el silencio sepulcral, ante la interrupción de una tercera persona.

Sirius fue el primo en pegar un salto al ver quien se asomaba por la puerta, fue el primero en salir corriendo con los pantalones a media pierna, fue el primero en descubrir que todo había sido una trampa, una vil mentira.

-Margarita-…

Los ojos negros habían recorrido toda la habitación en escasos segundos, pero no le faltaron más explicaciones para comprender lo que ocurría, Jeannette Holt sobre el sillón completamente desnuda, Sirius Black poniéndose los pantalones mientras el resto de su ropa seguía esparcida por toda la habitación…

-déjame Sirius, por favor déjame en paz- sollozó, no lo podía evitar, el mundo cayó sobre ella, la desilusión era más grande esta vez, mucho más grande, porque las ilusiones estaban hechas con el corazón, y un corazón lastimado no cicatriza nunca, por eso sollozaba porque ese era el final, esta vez si que no había vuelta atrás, Sirius jugo con lo ultimo que le quedaba por entregar.

-no, es que tú no entiendes- las suplicas salían de muy adentro, se arrodillaban ante ella, ante el perdón, suplicaban por el entendimiento, por la única oportunidad que le quedaba, la duda.

-entiendo perfectamente, lo nuestro se acabo, la vuelves a elegir a ella- lo grita a los cuatro viento, a la noche gris, a la tormenta que estaba formándose en el cielo, lo grita con furia, con convicción, lo grita porque ese es su dolor, la vuelve a elegir a ella.

-no, no, ella, margarita por favor, ella no…- y él no sabe que decir, ella no, lo acaba de descubrir, ella no es aquella mujer que le quita el aliento, ella no es la mujer que su corazón llama a gritos por las noches, ella…ella, simplemente no es ella.

-ahórrate las mentiras y aprovecha que puedes liberarte de mí de una vez por todas- esta llegando a la orilla de la playa, y no sabe a donde va, no sabe como llego, no sabe porque fue tan estúpida de creer en aquella nota donde le decían que Sirius la estaba engañando nuevamente, por que fue tan estúpida de dudarlo la primera vez, porque fue tan estúpida por confiar en él.

-pero es que yo no quiero liberarme de ti, yo, yo…- Sirius esta confundido, tiene la verdad delante de sus ojos, la tuvo durante todo el tiempo, y ahora no sabe como reaccionar, no sabe como explicarle a ella que la ama.

-vete al diablo Black, y déjame en paz…no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, no quiero ni siquiera saber que existes, que…que-

-yo te amo- la interrumpe -…te amo- no sabe que más decir más que aquello que descubrió su corazón minutos atrás.

Ella siguió el camino sin pronunciar palabras, el agua de las olas comenzaba a golpear sus pies, a acariciarla con brutalidad, la tormenta se estaba acercando a paso alarmante.

-¿margarita?- susurró cuando el frió del agua marina golpeo sus pies descalzos.

-¡¿quién te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir de ese modo?!- Margarita voltea a verlo cuando siente la mano del moreno sobre su hombro -¡¿Quién mierda te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir así?!, ¡¿Cuándo vas a desaparecer de mi vida y dejarme en paz?!, vete, vete con tu sangre limpia, con tu maldita mortífaga y déjame en paz, por favor- llora desconsoladamente, golpea el pecho descubierto de Sirius, intenta lastimarlo tanto como ella se siente ahora, intenta destruirlo como ella lo esta, lo araña con ferocidad, pero él no se mueve, él no da signo de dolor, él aguanta todo porque no hay mayor dolor que el que esta sintiendo en su interior.

-perdóname- susurra cuando Margarita se detiene agotada, cuando el llanto cesa, porque la siente, porque la ve, ella ha bajado la cabeza, aún mantiene los puños en su pecho y no se niega cuando sus propias manos la sujetan por la cintura… -¡Margarita!- chilla de pronto al sentir el ligero peso del cuerpo de la chica, ella ha perdido su fuerza, se ha desvanecido en los brazos de él.

o0…0o

-¿Cómo está?- pregunta por enésima vez, pero sabe que la respuesta es la misma.

-sigue llorando- responde Lily con una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo.

No ha sabido ha quien acudir, Remus no estaba en la ciudad, más bien aunque estuviese no podía acudir a él en aquella luna llena, y Peter estaba en una misión importantísima que el maniático viejo le había encomendado, sólo le quedaba James y Lily y aunque fuese muy arriesgado era capaz de dar su vida porque aquella rubia en sus brazos recobrara la razón.

-¿no ha dicho nada?- vuelve a preguntar para matar el silencio entre los tres. Lily simplemente le mira y es James quien responde esta vez.

-sólo repite que te vallas, que no quiere volver a verte…bueno tienes que saberlo, para que te voy a mentir-

-gracias, amigo- ironizó Sirius volviendo a hundirse en el sillón esperando…solo esperando.

James esta sentado junto a Lily, abrazándola de forma protectora, dando pequeñas caricias a la barriguita de ella, y besando de vez en cuando a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué han sabido, de ya saben quien?- interrumpe Sirius el silencio nuevamente para matar el tiempo.

-esta bajo control- contesta James cambiando de pronto su expresión -…Snape esta llevándolo hacía una dirección equivocada-

-quien iba a decir que Snape, precisamente él se uniría al vegete contra Voldemort- rió Sirius

-no se cuales han sido sus razones pero Dumbledore confía en él tanto o más que en el mismo- susurró un angustiado James, pensando en esa extraña confianza que tenía Dumbledore con el que fue uno de sus peores enemigos.

-yo no confiaría mi vida en Snape- comentó Sirius interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo.

-y tú crees que yo estoy feliz sabiendo que estamos en sus manos- James se disgusto, la idea de estar en manos de precisamente su peor enemigo no era de su completa tranquilidad.

-pero es raro que el canoso confíe tanto en él, para mi que hay algo más que no sabemos- los tres amigos se miran entre si, y es que aquella duda la comparten los tres, algo estaba sucediendo, algo muy oscuro.

-a parte de que esta obsesionado con Lily- murmura James con enfado.

-James…- amenaza Lily, esa conversación la han tenido muchas veces y no quiere volver a discutir y menos delante de Sirius.

-está bien, no volveré a tocar ese tema- James se levanta del sillón dejando a Lily sola y mas enfadada que antes.

-no sé por qué te enojas, si siempre ha estado loquitamente obsesionado por tu pelirroja- se burla Sirius con una gran sonrisota para hacer enojar a su amigo.

El moreno de gafas que esta revisando por la ventana buscando algo fuera de lo normal, le mira con brusquedad y voltea la mirada ignorándolo.

-Sirius no provoques- volvió a amenazar Lily.

-bueno- se lanzo a reír ganándose otro regaño de Lily y un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su mejor amigo -…eso duele- se quejó.

-te lo mereces- masculló James mientras cerraba cuidadosamente las cortinas de la habitación.

-creo que existe algo más- siguió Sirius cuando James volvió a sentarse al lado de Lily -…te acuerdas de aquella noche en que tuviste que huir de la mansión- James asintió -…ese día ocurrieron varias cosas extrañas, yo estaba en plena misión al mando de Voldemort cuando apareció Snape de la nada con la cara descompuesta, yo creí que Voldemort lo mataría cuando vi la cara de furia al ser interrumpido en la pequeña reunión que teníamos, pero quejicus le hizo ver algo en sus recuerdos luego todo paso muy rápido, Voldemort estalló, gritó que matara al bastardo y Snape se arrodilló ante él pidiendo compasión por la mujer, no sé a que mujer se refería pero expuso su propia vida por un poco de piedad hacía ella. Voldemort siguió gritándole que se desasiera del bastardo de una buena vez, pero fue ahí que le hizo ver otra cosa porque se calló y me miró directo a los ojos, supe que buscaba información pero no se la di, gritó tu apellido James y fue directo hacía Peter, lo alzo con la varita y le exigió tu paradero, alcance a hechizar a Peter sin que nadie se diera cuenta para bloquear su mente, pero Peter es muy débil para soportar una interrogación como esa, pensé que delataría tu paradero dejándome sin tiempo para avisarte, pero nuevamente habló Snape, dijo algo como, la nueva ya tiene el paradero…fueron segundos los que pasaron luego, dio la orden de que reuniéramos a todos los mortífagos en la orden mientras él iba a capturar a Potter y el resto lo saben, desaparecí directo en tu casa, sabía que él ya tenia tu paradero y no tardaría en llegar y tampoco tenía tiempo debía regresar a la orden sin que nadie notara mi desaparición-

-¿Snape le dio mi paradero?- preguntó James recordando con perfección aquel día.

-no, no creo que haya sido él, era imposible que la tuviese- explicó Sirius pensando algo que concordara con todo lo que sucedió aquella noche.

-pero entonces qué fue aquello que le dijo o le mostró- se preguntó el moreno de gafas

-para mi que tenia que ver con la profecía que todos rumoreaban, después de que ocurrió todo comenzaron a hablar sobre un tal niño que nacería para destruir al Señor Tenebroso, un niño inigualable con un arma insuperable o algo así, la cosa es que Voldemort estaba fuera de si, destruyó cada lugar donde sospechaba ustedes estarían, los buscó por cielo, mar y tierra, y hasta el día de hoy sigue buscándolos-

-y qué paso con la profecía, se confirmo o solo fueron rumores- quiso saber el moreno de gafas

-la verdad no tengo la menor idea, sólo se que Dumbledore conoce la identidad del niño- Sirius se incorporo un poco al notar que la mujer que estaba frente a él perdía el color de sus mejillas de forma rápida -¿Lily?- susurra

-Lily amor, ¿Qué te ocurre?- James recorre el mismo recorrido que los ojos de su amigo y ve a su esposa completamente pálida.

-nada- balbucea la pelirroja acariciando su vientre con protección, con temor, con la opresión en su pecho que apareció de pronto, esa que venía con el descubrimiento de algo espantoso, algo que estaba segura le perseguiría de por vida.

-estas pálida, mi cielo, ¿te sientes bien?, es nuestro hijo- se impacienta James tomándola de las manos y tomando su temperatura.

-no, no, es sólo…estoy algo cansada- miente ella, retira el contacto de las manos de James y lo abraza con fuerza.

-es mejor que te vallas a dormir Lily, yo cuidare de Margarita toda la noche- se ofreció Sirius.

-Margarita- saltó Lily cuando vio a su amiga de pie en la puerta que da al pasillo.

Allí estaba la rubia con la vista perdida, las señales de haber llorado, con el corazón destruido, con altivez, con algo nuevo, quizás una fuerza sacada de lo más profundo de su alma, esa fuerza de dignidad que creyó perdida, que creyó olvidada con los engaños del moreno.

-gracias por todo, pero ya no les molesto más, me voy a mi casa- anuncia levantando la mirada, fijándose en especial en su amiga y dando la media vuelta camina hacía la salida.

-no puedes irte en ese estado- se incorporó Sirius, le exigió que se quedara.

-Lily, te llamo mañana, James gracias de nuevo- Margarita no se ha detenido pero Sirius corre tras ella, se interpone en su camino, la detiene.

-no seas tonta Margarita, no dejare que cruces esa puerta- esta obstruyendo la puerta de salida, de brazos abiertos, y con la decisión de no dejarla ir sin antes aclarar un par de cosas.

-déjame pasar- ella no lo ha pedido por favor, ella ni siquiera a usado un tono amable, ella le ha amenazado con el simple susurro de su voz, con aquella mirada que posa sobre él.

-te dije que…- Sirius no ha terminado de hablar, su cuerpo ha salido volando hacía un costado con fuerza, a retumbado en la pared de al lado y a caído hasta el suelo de forma seca.

-no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino- la puerta de entrada se abre y se vuelve a cerrar de un portazo tras las palabras de Margarita.

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_


	21. no me sueltes nunca

_ok, si, dije que actualizaria más seguido, pero el tiempo es mi peor enemigo así que aqui estoy._

_soy mala, lo se, por no responder aquellas dudas_,_ pero es mucho más entretenido cuando las respuestas vienen en los siguientes capitulos, pero hay una que si respondere, James y Lily si estan casados, no quise poner aquel momento porque realmente no vino ninguna idea buena a mi cabeza (mejor dejarlo a su imaginación), se casaron despues de escapar de la mansión Potter y en una ceremonia Magica sencilla...pero saben que cualquier petición sera escuchada xD  
_

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS_ allabouthim_

Y si, por qué no...._considera este capitulo, o toma el que quieras, como regalo de cumpleaños...besos y a leer_

_** Capitulo XXI**__ no me sueltes nunca_

-Señorita Evans, ¿a que debe su inesperada cita?- Dumbledore vio como la persona encapuchada frente a él se sacaba la capucha y le miraba llena de preguntas.

-Profesor- balbucea la pelirroja, camina con sigilo hacia un lado del anciano y mira a su alrededor, una casita abandonada, una choza protegida bajo siete hechizos para las reuniones más importantes con respecto al tema de ellos, sólo los involucrados en su secreto, en su huida, sabían de aquel lugar -…espero que mi esposo no se entere de este encuentro-

-por supuesto que no, dígame Señorita Evans que ni James, ni nadie se enterara de esta conversación- la anima a hablar el mago -¿desea tomar algo quizás, un asiento cómodo?-

-no se preocupe, así estoy bien, sólo llámeme Lily- responde ella, vuelve a mirar al anciano y se sienta en una de las sillas del lugar, una común y corriente, cruza las manos en su vientre y baja la mirada, pensando, recordando todas las sospechas que habían surgido en ella, ese día en que Sirius había nombrado la tal profecía.

-¿Harry, está bien?- pregunta el anciano cuando nota el nerviosismo de la joven frente a él.

-si…- susurra Lily, mira sus manos nuevamente y levanta la mirada, se topa de frente con los ojos azules de su ex director y el miedo le vuelve a inundar -…y es sobre él de quien quiero hablar-

-¿de Harry?- pregunta Dumbledore con suavidad, se sienta frente a ella y toma sus anteojos -...no temas, seré sincero contigo-

-la profecía, profesor, quiero saber que dice la profecía…-

-Lily no creo…-

-quiero saberlo, por favor- solloza ella y Dumbledore no puede callar más, es hora de la verdad más dolorosa para una madre.

-es aquella profecía la única salvación para todos, en ella se habla de un niño, un niño capaz de derrotar a Voldemort, un niño nacido en el séptimo mes…- Dumbledore se detiene al escuchar el llanto de la mujer frente a él -…lo siento, pequeña-

-es eso ¿cierto?, por eso Voldemort esta tras nosotros, no porque James lo hubiese traicionado sino que va tras de mi, de mi hijo, mi bebe es aquel niño de la profecía- gruesas lagrimas recorren la pálida piel de la pelirroja, un llanto angustioso le quema la garganta, una opresión en su pecho, la desesperación de saber, de comprobar que su hijo esta en peligro, que aquel ser inocente que crece dentro de su cuerpo tiene ya su destino preparado.

-yo sabía que no tardarías mucho en descubrirlo Lily- habla el anciano, su voz opaca, su mirada de preocupación, el futuro de ella y Harry muy cerca.

-no, no puede ser…mi hijo no- llora Lily, se abraza al mago mientras un peso enorme comienza instalarse sobre sus hombros.

-es la esperanza de todos, esta escrito, Harry es el único capaz de destruirlo- intenta consolarla pero ella rechaza su abrazo, se levanta con terror, se siente traicionada.

-usted…usted no puede estar diciendo esto, debe, debe protegerlo, debe impedir que ese bastardo lo lastime, es mi hijo, mi hijo- Lily pierde el control de su cuerpo, siente de pronto que todo comienza a darle vueltas, su hijo se mueve inquieto en su vientre y su corazón que va a explotar del dolor.

-tranquilízate por favor, lo conversaremos con calma cuando este James aquí, ustedes estarán protegidos por todos nosotros y por mí…-

-no- le calla ella mientras se deja guiar nuevamente al asiento -…James no-

-Lily, es importante que estén unidos…-

-no- le vuelve a callar -…no quiero que James se entere, es capaz de ir él mismo a matar a Voldemort-

Dumbledore le mira comprensivo, él también lo sabía, era por eso que no podía contarles, porque debía protegerlos a los tres, Harry debía crecer con su familia, debía adquirir la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar todo lo que se le venía encima. Era por eso también que nadie debía enterarse como seguía aquella profecía, porque ni el mismo Voldemort estaba enterado de aquello.

o0…0o

"_el viento soplando sobre su rostro, lo recordaba tan bien, lo podía sentir sobre su piel cada noche, ese frescor, ese frío salado, esa brisa marina. Ella de pie sobre la suave arena de aquella desierta playa, su vestido blanco flameando, danzando junto al viento, sus manos temblorosas sobre su vientre, el cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, en la punta de sus dedos, en su estomago, el vendaval de torbellinos que habían en su interior, la nebulosa masa que crecía en su mente, los recuerdos calcados que ahora quedaron en ella. _

_Esa era ella, Margarita esperando por Sirius, esperando por la sorpresa de Sirius, y los nervios que la comían a cada minuto que pasaba" _

Las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, abrazada a si misma sobre el alfeizar de la ventana recordando aquel momento.

Aquí estoy, el eco de aquel par de palabras retumbaba una y otra vez.

"_Ella voltea, lo ve con un esmoquin blanco y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no sabe lo que ocurre, no entiende absolutamente nada._

_-estás loco- sonríe acercándose a él -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunta colgándose del cuello del moreno._

_-Una sorpresa- murmura él sin poder dejar de sonreír"_

El llanto vuelve a aparecer, a esa altura de aquel recuerdo no tiene más fuerza para soportar lo que viene, lo siente tan real, tan vivido, tan…tan perfecto

-Sirius…- solloza adolorida, estrujando la manta sobre su pecho, ahogándose en su propio llanto -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

"_la lleva de la mano por toda la orilla de la playa sin pronunciar palabras, sin dejar de sonreír, sin poder evitar mirarla de soslayo cada medio segundo. Ella medio se enoja, le mira con interrogación, no es capaz de negarse, no es capaz de resistirse a seguir caminando, pero le mira buscando respuestas y él no piensa dársela, lo sabe, pero lo intenta._

_Margarita ve que algo se acerca, o mejor dicho ellos se acercan a algo, una carpa blanca, un par de personas, quizás tres, un fogón y cree ver miles de flores, de rosas blancas._

_El sol comienza a caer y ella tan ensimismada en saber que había unos pasos más allá no lo nota._

_-Sirius…- susurró de pronto con inquietud"_

La casa se estremece, Margarita vuelve a refugiarse en su manta para no caer del susto, piensa que es mejor refugiarse en la cama pero no puede dejar de mirar por la ventana, no puede dejar de observar como la lluvia rebota con fuerza en la acera, como aquella tormenta amenazaba con destruir todo, como aquella tormenta era muy parecida a la que había en su interior.

Los ojos de Sirius vuelven a asomarse en su mente, y aunque lo intente volverá a aparecer una y otra y otra vez, sin pedir permiso, sin siquiera avisar, siempre será así, nunca cambiaba, ni cuando el sueño la alcanza, porque ahí también volvía, se inmiscuía en sus sueños, la atormentaba día y noche.

No quería seguir recordando, estaba cansada de llorar, de sufrir, estaba cansada, cansada de todo.

Pero aquel recuerdo en particular, aquel día en especial, porque era hoy, era este el día en que cumplirían dos meses, dos meses de…

"_-Sirius…- soltó en un hilo de voz al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, no solo eran rosas blancas, eran miles, y miles de pétalos de rosas formando el camino a lo que era un pequeño altar, James y Lily se encontraban allí abrazados mirándolos con una gran sonrisa -…esto…esto-_

_Sirius se detiene, la mira de frente y le besa._

_-es una locura, lo sé…- balbucea nervioso -…pero, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-_

_Ella le mira sorprendida, un nudo en su garganta se instala de pronto, mira asustada la sinceridad en la mirada masculina y no puede pensarlo más, sabe que esta temblando de pies a cabeza, sabe que unas lagrimas han escapado de sus ojos, sabe que es una completa locura -…si…- susurra -…si, quiero casarme contigo-" _

La casa vuelve a estremecerse o quizás es ella, cierra los ojos desea desaparecer esa sensación en su piel, ese recuerdo perturbador, pero otro estruendo la sobresalta, esta vez no es la casa, sino la puerta de entrada, se levanta de un salto, no quiere acercarse, no quiere saber quien busca, en realidad no quiere confirmar quien la busca.

Otro azote a la puerta y corre en busca de su varita.

-¡Margarita!- es Sirius, Sirius le grita desde el exterior -…Margarita, ábreme la puerta-

-no- balbucea -…no-

La puerta vuelve a sufrir un atentando y no aguantara mucho. Margarita se acerca por el pasillo con la varita en alto.

-me estoy empapando Margarita por favor- vuelve a gritar Sirius

"_Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el lazo de unión entre Sirius Orión Black y Margarita Helena Smith…"_

El último estruendo se escuchó, la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe y la figura de un hombre se vislumbro en la lluviosa noche.

Margarita retrocedió al verlo, un paso tras otro, escapando, huyendo…

Él entró rápidamente, repuso la puerta con un solo movimiento de la varita sin despegar la mirada de la mujer que estaba en aquel pasillo frente a él caminando lentamente hacía atrás, rehuyendo de su presencia, de su intromisión.

"_-yo Margarita Helena Smith, te acepto a ti Sirius Orión Black como mi esposo ante el mundo entero, te entrego mi vida y mi corazón, mi fidelidad y mi amor, te acepto ante mi dios, ante estos testigos, te acepto con tus defectos y virtudes, te acepto porque eres el hombre que amo-"_

No espera más, no pide disculpas por entrar de esa manera, da dos zancada hacía ella y la toma de ambos brazos con fuerzas, la arrincona en la pared y se acerca peligrosamente a su boca.

Esta empapado, estilando, ella puede sentir el frío que traspasa el cuerpo masculino, puede sentir la humedad de su ropa traspasando su delgado pijama, puede sentir su respiración a solo palmos de ella.

-no es justo- masculla él con voz ronca, molesto. Y ella puede notar el par de copas de más que él moreno lleva en la sangre -…no es justo que ahora no me perdones, ahora que estoy dispuesto a dar todo por ti, que he luchado contra todos por ti, ahora que te amo- resopla con desesperación, resopla en la piel de ella, resopla porque esas palabras significan todo para él.

-vete…-

"_-Yo Sirius Orión Black te acepto a ti Margarita Helena Smith como mi esposa ante nuestra ley, ante la ley muggle y ante tu dios, para amarte por el resto de mis días y hacerte la mujer más dichosa de este planeta, porque eres capaz de acelerar mi corazón, porque eres capaz de hacer temblar mi vida, porque eres aquella mujer por la que he esperado desde siempre, porque te extrañaría aún sin haberte conocido, porque estoy totalmente seguro que te amo-"_

Ella le ha echado, él le ha mirado de forma intensa, Margarita no se ha atrevido a exigírselo nuevamente, las palabras ya no salen de su boca, comienza a temblar, Sirius ya no la presiona contra la pared, la toma de la cintura y la alza ha su cuerpo, ella simplemente se enreda en él de forma automática, encajan a la perfección, Sirius sonríe porque lo sabe y ella suspira en el cuello masculino mientras es guiada a la habitación.

"_una hoja de pergamino y una pluma, un gran titulo en letras grandes donde las palabras Contrato Matrimonial iban a sellar sus vidas._

_-Señor Black, por favor, firme acá- le indican hacía el final del pergamino._

_Sirius toma la pluma con seguridad y escribe su nombre completo._

_-Señorita Smith- es Margarita quien duda en tomar la pluma, mira a Sirius asustada preguntándose por primera vez si aquello estaba bien, si era él capaz de soportar perder su libertad pero Sirius le abraza de atrás y le besa la cabeza dándole seguridad._

_-estoy seguro- le susurra y ella toma la pluma y escribe su nombre al final del pergamino._

_-el testigo, por favor- Sirius mira hacía un costado donde Lily le sonríe con complicidad, la pelirroja se acerca hacía el altar y escribe su nombre para sellar el matrimonio._

_El pergamino se eleva ante los ahora señores Black y la tinta se transforma rápidamente en parte de aquella hoja, imborrable._

_-Ahora Señor Black, puede besar a la novia-"_

Sirius recuesta a Margarita en la cama, se incorpora para quitarse la ropa mojada y vuelve a presionar el cuerpo femenino con su cuerpo.

-¿sabes que día es hoy?-

Ella se muerde el labio, no quiere seguir recordando pero no lo puede evitar, aquel día fue uno de los más felices, fue el mejor día de su vida, fue el día en que se convirtió en la señora Black, en la esposa de Sirius Black.

-¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió hace dos meses atrás?- vuelve a preguntar Sirius jugueteando con el amarre de la bata de ella.

Margarita cierra los ojos, Sirius ha depositado un beso en su cuello, ha desamarrado su bata, ha comenzado a acariciar su pierna.

-¿lo recuerdas?, porque yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ese día- murmura en la piel femenina, ella deja caer su cabeza hacía atrás, levanta su cadera para que él pueda subir su pijama, para que Sirius pueda acariciar su cuerpo desnudo -¿recuerdas aquella noche?-

Un suspiro de placer escapa de los labios femeninos, él a encontrado su punto débil, ha besado su lóbulo, ha bajado repartiendo besos por su cuello y se ha detenido en su hombro. Las manos de ella juguetean en la espalda masculina, rasguñan, recorren cada pedazo de piel al descubierto.

-lo recuerdo…- se ha oído el susurro de Margarita, las palabras mezcladas en suspiros, la dolorosa verdad de que ella lo recordaba tan bien como él.

Sirius sonríe complacido, se acerca a sus labios, los toca con las yemas de sus dedos y los prueba con lentitud, ella responde de inmediato, se entrega a él, se deja besar, exige mucho más.

Le quita el pijama con rapidez, lo hace sin que ella lo note, le quita la única prenda que cubría su desnudez, le sigue besando con descontrol tal como ella le ha exigido, le besa, le acaricia, la hace suspirar del placer por el contacto de sus manos sobre la piel femenina, ella esta extasiada, se ha entregado, ha olvidado por completo el llanto y la desilusión, esta reviviendo aquella noche, aquella noche en que se entregó por primera vez como la esposa de él, cuando abandonó su libertad, cuando él abandonó su libertad y paso a ser de su completa pertenencia, Sirius Black era su hombre, su esposo, sólo de ella y ya nadie podía quitárselo.

-Sirius…- balbuceó entre gemidos de placer, sus manos jugaban en la nuca de él, le acariciaban el cabello, jalaban y arañaban, sus sensaciones a flor de piel, Sirius recorriendo su cuerpo con conocimiento, con maestría, jugaba con su autocontrol y eso la excitaba aún más.

Se deja caer hacía atrás mientras él se incorpora, le mira desde esa perspectiva y lo encuentra tan peligrosamente adictivo, Sirius sonríe con malicia como si los pensamientos de ella fuesen totalmente transparentes, como si sus ojos expresaran ese fuego que siente por dentro.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

"_un fuerte portazo, un par de maletas, una mejilla totalmente adolorida, y lagrimas en aquellos ojos negros. _

_Sirius Black observó las maletas en la sala de la que era su hogar y exigió una explicación con la simple mirada._

_Margarita de pie, a brazos cruzados y molesta, no pretende dar explicaciones y no las va a dar, todo estaba bastante claro -…espero no verte más-_

_-estas muy equivocada si piensas que vas echarme tan fácilmente…Margarita- le gritó cuando vio que ella salía hacía las habitaciones -…Margarita-_

_Le siguió por el pasillo, pero lo único que encontró fue la puerta cerrada en su cara"_

-¿nunca vas a creerme, verdad?- Sirius se dejo caer a un lado de ella mientras los recuerdos repentinos de aquella discusión volvían a su cabeza.

-no creo que sea momento de hablar de ello- se enojó la rubia incorporándose buscando las sabanas de la cama o algo con que cubrirse.

-no puedo hacerte el amor si luego me lo vas a reprochar, te conozco-

-eres un idiota- masculló Margarita envolviéndose en la bata que estaba en el suelo -…no se que esperas de mi Sirius, pero no, no te perdonare tan fácilmente, de hecho no estoy segura que alguna vez llegue a perdonarte-

"_-margarita, ábreme la puerta- exigió por quinta vez tras la puerta pero nada, ella no obedecía, no le respondía, no hacía nada -…Margarita por favor, por lo menos escúchame, déjame explicarte-_

_-no quiero explicaciones…-_

_-no me acosté con ella, no paso nada más, debes creerme, déjame explicarte lo que paso- insistió él golpeando la puerta con fuerza._

_-solo vete, no me interesa lo que paso ni lo que pudo llegar a pasar…-_

_-es que no iba a pasar nada, sólo…sólo fui débil, ella me engaño, me dijo…Margarita por favor abre esa puerta para poder explicarte-"_

-no ves que todo fue una trampa- le reclamó Sirius

-Sirius por favor, ya no vale la pena hablar de eso…será mejor que te vallas-

-no, no me iré Margarita, no me iré hasta que te des cuenta de que todo esto es un trampa, que era esto lo que estaban buscando, que todo les dio resultado, lograron separarnos sin mayor esfuerzo…-

-¡no seas cínico!- le interrumpió Margarita furiosa -…sé que fue toda una trampa, no soy estúpida, pero si se les hizo tan fácil separarnos no fue exactamente por mi debilidad, si tú no te hubieses tirado a sus brazos, Sirius, si tú no la hubieses elegido a ella por encima de mi, todo sería distinto, todo-

-yo no la elegí a ella…-

-sólo vete, no quiero escucharte más- Margarita caminó hacia el baño de la habitación, estaba cansada de escuchar las excusas del moreno, sus excusas vagas, mentiras tras mentiras, todo para ocultar la verdad, porque ella lo sabía, no era tonta, Sirius Black siempre elegiría a Jeannette Holt, siempre sentiría esa debilidad hacía ella.

-¡está bien!- le grita él antes de perderla de vista -…lo sé- confiesa -…es mi culpa, toda mi culpa, porque soy débil, porque no pude resistirme a las palabras de ella, porque no pude borrar los recuerdos, porque aunque no lo quiera caeré una y otra vez con la misma piedra- a esa altura Sirius estaba a centímetros de Margarita quien no se atrevía a voltear a mirarlo -…Pero también se que hay otra mujer que me produce el mismo efecto, de hecho es aun más fuerte, que es capaz de tenerme a su lado con una sola palabra, con un solo gesto, que me hace mucho más débil, que me hace olvidar del mundo, una mujer a la cual no soy capaz de negarle nada, una mujer que no solo se apodero de mi cuerpo sino que también de mi corazón y de mi vida, yo te pertenezco bonita, y siempre te voy a elegir por sobre quien sea-

"_Margarita no te dejes convencer con palabras bonitas, no caigas como todas, no seas ilusa, no por favor no reacciones a sus caricias"_

-te prometo que tendré paciencia, que poco a poco me iré ganando tu perdón, tu confianza nuevamente…- Sirius le abrazaba por la espalda, le acariciaba el cuello con la yema de sus dedos, le besaba el hombro haciendo estragos en su persona.

-no Sirius, lo siento- susurra Margarita se separa de él, busca una distancia prudente, ya no puede soportar sus caricias sin recordar aquel ultimo encuentro, no puede escuchar sus palabras bonitas, sin recordar las tantas veces que él la dejaba por ella, ya no podía simplemente seguir sufriendo por él -…se acabo definitivamente, no puedo mentirte, nunca volverá a ser como antes-

-Margarita…-

-lo lamento, de verdad, pero no puedo ofrecerte esperanza, cuando mi corazón no tiene fuerzas para otra oportunidad…será mejor que te vallas Sirius-

Sirius retrocedió dañado, dolido, destruido, la miró con los ojos llorosos, con las fuerzas por el suelo, con la sensación de que era para siempre esta vez, que ya no había oportunidad, no más esperanzas, ni perdones.

-lo siento…- volvió a susurrar Margarita cuando lo vio con su ropa puesta, con la mirada perdida, con esa sombra gris en sus ojos, esa oscuridad que desde hace mucho no veía en él -…Sirius-

-no es necesario que digas más- le interrumpe él, toma sus ultimas cosas y camina a la puerta -…ya entendí, hasta nunca- se va, desaparece de aquella habitación dejando el sabor agrio de una despedida.

o0…0o

James esta sentado en le sillón de su casa, esperando mientras la luz se desvanece, esperando hasta que ya no exista noche, no se mueve, sólo intenta no imaginar más allá de lo que ya ha alcanzado a imaginar, no quiere dañarse, no quiere desconfiar, no quiere preocuparse innecesariamente.

Ha descubierto hace sólo pocos días que Lily se escapa cada vez que él no esta, que abandona la seguridad que él le ofrece, la seguridad por la que él pelea cada segundo, que expone a su hijo a la inseguridad del exterior, al peligro de ser descubiertos, que arriesga la vida de ambos por quien sabe que cosa. Y es eso lo que lo trae loco, qué es lo tan importante para que ella arriesgue la vida de su hijo, que es eso que la hace huir cada vez que tiene oportunidad, que es lo que le esta ocultando.

-te estaba esperando- susurra en la oscuridad cuando la puerta de entrada se abre, sabe que es ella, lo siente en su aroma, en su forma tan silenciosa de entrar, en el miedo en su andar.

-James…- susurra Lily asomándose a oscuras para ver al hombre que le espera.

James no la crítica, no la ataca, no la interroga, se levanta con el corazón oprimido al descubrir la voz crispada de la madre de su hijo, al descubrir el dolor que llevaba encima su mujer, su Lily.

-James…- vuelve a susurrar cuando siente el abrazo del moreno, cuando puede refugiarse en su calor, en su seguridad -…no me sueltes, por favor no me sueltes-

"_Lily camina por el mismo parque, por las mismas calles que recorrió desde pequeña, camina por el vecindario de su juventud, donde vivió junto a sus padres, aquel vecindario destruido, devastado y abandonado. Camina bajó una capucha, camina lentamente y alerta a cualquier movimiento, con la varita en sus manos, apretada firmemente._

_No tiene a James, ni a nadie que la defienda, lo sabe, pero cada semana se arriesga para poder encontrarse con su amigo, para poder agradecerle el sacrificio que esta haciendo por defenderla, por ayudarla, por cuidar de aquella promesa que una vez le hizo._

_Pero se relaja, lo ve a lo lejos, en aquel columpio que era testigo de toda su amistad, y sonríe, deja la preocupación, ya esta a salvo._

_-hola- le abraza cuando esta a su lado -¿Cómo estás?-_

_-bien, ¿y tú?- se apresura en hablar el hombre frente a ella separándose del abrazo y mirándola con inquietud le acaricia la mejilla._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta la pelirroja cuando ve el miedo en los ojos de su amigo._

_-no te voy a mentir Lily- habla Snape -…las cosas se están poniendo feas, Voldemort se esta desesperando, se están acabando los meses y él esta dispuesto a todo por matar a ese niño, hemos hecho malabares para alejarlo de su paradero pero no se hasta cuando durara-"_

-¿Qué ocurrió?- James rompe el silencio cuando el llanto cesa, necesita explicaciones, razones, seguridad, necesita saber lo que ocurrió para que aquellas lagrimas sean derramadas por su esposa -¿Dónde estabas?-

Lily lo aprieta más a ella, no responde, no quiere responder, sabe que James se enojara, que no entenderá sus razones, que no entenderá el cariño que ella le tiene a ese ser.

-Lily, por favor no te quedes callada, necesito saber donde estabas, ¿Por qué te has estado escapando?, ¿Por qué has estado exponiendo a nuestro hijo?, es que acaso no te importa los sacrificios que hago por nosotros, por nuestra seguridad, por nuestro hijo…-

-no, amor, no digas eso, claro que no- solloza Lily, levanta la mirada, lo mira a los ojos -…yo te amo, y amo a nuestro hijo…James perdóname-

"_-Severus no me asustes por favor, dime la verdad, no importa que tan grave es- le exige Lily._

_-Lily hay una forma para que no tengas que seguir huyendo, para que Voldemort te de la libertad- comenzó a decirle Snape -…yo lo he convencido para que te perdone la vida, él será piadoso contigo- a Lily comenzaba a preocuparle el nuevo brillo que se instalaba en los ojos de su amigo, el nuevo rumbo de la conversación, esa tal forma de la cual hablaba -…Voldemort sólo esta buscando a ese niño, si tú le entregas al niño él tendrá consideración, él te dejara libre, te perdonara la vida-_

_Los pies de Lily comenzaron a retroceder, su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, las lagrimas se apilaban en sus ojos, y un llanto silencioso detuvo el monologo de Snape._

_-piénsalo, por favor, solo piénsalo, no tienes porque sacrificar tu vida por ese niño, después puedes tener todos los que quieras…-_

_-¡Cállate!¡Cállate!- gritó dolida -…no puedes pedirme eso, no puedes decirme que abandone a mi hijo a las manos de ese desgraciado, no puedes pedirme que renuncie a mi familia, que deje de luchar por una libertad que ni siquiera le corresponde a ese déspota dármela, no tienes derecho siquiera a mencionarlo, es mi hijo, ¡mi hijo!...-_

_-Lily, entiende que tienes la oportunidad de vivir…-_

_-a costa de que, de que sirve vivir sin mi hijo, sin los seres que amo…no puedo creer que lo pensaras, no puedo creer que me lo pidieras, nunca te voy a perdonar esto, nunca…-_

_-Lily por favor, entra en razón, si le entregas lo que quiere te dejara en libertad, viva…-"_

-Lily, respóndeme- James le exige, ella se queda callada mirando el vacío recordando las ultimas palabras de su amigo, sufriendo en silencio esa dolorosa traición -…Lily si no me hablas voy a enloquecer, por favor, dime que esta ocurriendo-

-es mi amigo James, él…él, Severus es mi amigo- James la suelta, le mira con espanto, retrocede para poder respirar mejor, para digerir aquellas palabras.

-dime que no es lo que estoy pensando, dime que no te has estado reuniendo con él…-

-¡Es mi amigo!- le grita ella, sigue sollozando…era su amigo.

-no puede ser, ¡no puede ser!- James se agarra la cabeza, camina de un lado a otro, no puede creerlo -…he dado mi vida por ti, por Harry, por nosotros, he abandonado todo, he comenzado desde cero, he cambiado por ti, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes arriesgarte por él, no puedes arriesgar a nuestro hijo por él, no lo merece-

-James, entiende, Severus también es parte de mi vida, él fue mi amigo desde siempre, compartí mi niñez con él, tenemos una promesa…él también esta sacrificándose por mí-

James niega, no puede mirarla, no puede verla a la cara, no puede ver esa verdad -…tienes razón, él también se esta sacrificando por ti, entonces quédate con él porque parece que es mucho más importante para ti…-

-no seas tonto, James yo te amo, pero él es mi amigo, lo fue desde mucho antes, él solo quiere ayudarme- Lily intenta acercarse a James, intenta tranquilizarlo pero él la esquiva, la aleja, se aleja, huye de su lado, de su calor, de sus palabras.

-lo entiendo…-

-James por favor- solloza nuevamente cuando lo ve acercándose a la puerta.

-sólo necesito pensar- balbucea el moreno, agarra su túnica y se va.

-¡James!- le grita Lily, pero ya es demasiado tarde la puerta se ha cerrado, el llanto se intensifica, su cuerpo pierde fuerza, su hijo comienza a inquietarse.

o0…0o

-nuestro amo ha pedido explicaciones, Bellatrix- informa el mago.

-¿nos quiere ver?- pregunta la morena frente a su compañero.

-esta con Holt en estos momentos. La cosa no viene buena, tu primo no responde a los llamados, no da señales de vida, nuestro amo se ha enfurecido, Owen no aparece tampoco y Jeannette será castigada si es que no resuelven el problema pronto- Lucius Malfoy caminó por toda la pequeña habitación del departamento de la morena, examinó cada cosa en el lugar -…y también ha nombrado a Lestrange, lo quiere en nuestras filas lo más pronto posible-

-lo tendrá, de eso me encargo yo-

-si, es mejor no provocarlo, ha estado algo…inquieto este ultimo tiempo, con eso de que el nacimiento del elegido se acerca cada vez más- Lucius seguía dando vueltas de un lado a otro, como meditando el hecho de hablar o no.

-¿es otra cosa la que quieres decirme?- se adelanta la morena cansada con las vueltas de su compañero.

-¿Cómo va lo del problema de tu hermana?- pregunta con inseguridad.

-con el problema de tu esposa, Malfoy, porque por lo que yo se Narcisa dejo de ser una Black para transformarse en una Malfoy, así que habla las cosas por su nombre, y si, ya me encargue de ello, nadie se enterara de aquel romance y mucho menos con ese sangre sucia, tenemos una reputación que cuidar y con la traición de Andromeda y Sirius estamos más que hundidos, ahora espero que tú hagas tu trabajo y cumplas tu parte del trato, aunque mi padre ya no este aquí para recordártelo-

-no te preocupes, mientras nadie se entere de aquel lamentable suceso en la vida de mi esposa el trato sigue en pie, pronto nacerá mi hijo y con eso quedara sellado el acuerdo-

-bien, entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar, vete- en ese momento la puerta se abrió de un azote, Bellatrix y Lucius alzaron sus varitas hacía la puerta donde una malherida mujer entraba.

-no sean idiotas, que soy yo- exclama Jeannette a duras penas mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón -…guarden las varitas y cierren esa puerta que no estoy de ánimos para nada-

-yo me voy, tengo una misión pendiente- se adelanta Malfoy escapando del mal humor de la recién llegada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta Bellatrix cuando el rubio ya no esta-¿Qué te ha dicho nuestro amo?-

-lo que ya sabia, me dejo viva de milagro, solo porque dijo que podía servirle en un futuro-

-es una suerte…-

-que suerte, una mierda, yo no me quedare así, alguien tendrá que pagar la paliza que me dieron, y Owen esta primera en la lista- enfureció la morena recordando a sangre viva el injusto castigo que había recibido.

-no será mejor que intentes recuperar a Sirius y ganar…-

-olvídalo- la interrumpe Jeannette-…ese imbécil ha caído en las manos enemigas y ya no hay como sacarlo, lo he buscado, he insistido, le llore, de dije la sarta de mentiras que me memoricé, hice que la mosquita muerta de Smith lo pateara y aun así me rechaza, y yo no pienso seguir humillándome frente a él y menos para tener que soportarlo por el resto de mi vida, ahora sólo me toca hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio…eliminar a la sangre sucia mestiza de Smith-

o0…0o

James estaba sentado en la alfombra con una botella de cerveza en la mano y mirando fijamente sus pies mientras Sirius contaba su problema a Remus, buscando algo de apoyo, algo de compasión, algo de ayuda a su desesperación.

Remus escuchaba atento, o a lo menos fingía hacerlo mientras en su cabeza recordaba sus propios dramas, sus fracasos amorosos y alguna sabiduría para sacar de ellos, escuchaba aunque no atento pero si muy interesado en el mejor consejo para sus mejores amigos.

-y ya no se que hacer, ella ya no me perdonara, la he cagado nuevamente y creo que esta vez es para siempre- se lamentaba Sirius con su propia botella de cerveza ya vacía -…ahora ya no podré superarlo, Voldemort vendrá por mi y me matara, y si no viene yo iré por él, si, eso haré así cuando ya este muerto Margarita se dará cuenta que me perdió y, y…y-

-y ya empezaste a hablar tonteras- le interrumpe Remus con una sonrisa -…toma otra cerveza-

-no me embriagaras Remus, no soy tan principiante para caer en esos trucos- se quejo Sirius recibiendo la botella de todas formas.

-¿de que estas hablando ahora?, si nunca te emborracharas con cerveza, para ti eso es imposible- se burla James desde su silencioso rincón.

-entonces trae whisky, ¿Qué estas esperando?, no ves que quiero olvidar mis penas- es Remus quien alza la varita y hace aparecer tres botellas de whisky -…tú si que eres un buen amigo Moony-

-claro, y como buen amigo que soy debo ser el primero en probarlas- se rió el mago acercándose por las botellas y perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso -…creo que tus cervezas no tenían cerveza James-

El moreno de gafas alza la mirada y mira su botella -…no lo sé, Sirius las tenía en su nevera-

-¡up!...- hipa Sirius -…esta es la mejor cerveza que he probado en la vida, un hurra por la cerveza de contrabando-

-¡hurra!- exclama Remus levantando la botella de whisky ya que el único que aún conservaba la mitad del contenido de cerveza era James.

Sirius y Remus comenzaron a reír mientras la primera botella de whisky era vaciada, James seguía distante y la botella olvidada a su lado.

-James, nos contaras que ocurrió- habló Remus mirando a su amigo con preocupación, cuando ya era la décima vez que el moreno contestaba con un movimiento de cabezas a sus bromas.

-nada importante- miente sin atreverse a contar la verdadera razón de su silencio.

-no somos idiotas, James, estamos algo ebrios pero no tontos, así que habla de una vez, ¿Qué paso esta vez?- es Sirius quien alza la voz, mira a su amigo fijamente y exige la verdad que merece.

-discutí con Lily- confiesa James -…otra vez he vuelto a la casa y no la he encontrado-

-¿ella, te dijo donde estaba?- pregunta Remus con timidez.

-si- lo duda James, aun con el dolor del engaño en las venas -…ha estado reuniéndose con su gran amigo- lo dice rápidamente, casi con burla, agarra su botella y la vacía de un sorbo, quiere borrar el sabor amargo que se instaló en su garganta.

-¿con Snape?- vuelve a preguntar Remus, y es que no había otra razón, Remus lo sabía bien, compartió con la pelirroja por mucho tiempo, sabía que cuando se escapaba de su cuidado sólo podía estar con una sola persona, y ese era Severus Snape.

-¿con quejicus?- exclama Sirius, alarmado, mirando con desconfianza a Remus -¿Cómo puedes decir que estaba con ese…?-

-si- interrumpe James -…estaba con Snape- dice mientras abre la botella de whisky más cercana -…pero así es la vida, algunos damos y otros se aprovechan-

-James no es así- intenta Remus, cuando las ultimas palabras de su amigo habían sido lanzadas con mucho veneno, con ese dolor de traición -…Lily y Snape tiene una amistad muy fuerte, y aunque te cueste creerlo él es capaz de dar su vida por ella, y no lo estoy justificando, pero no tienes porque sentirte traicionado, ella es una mujer testaruda, llevada a su idea, y no la cambiaras, si quiere seguir siendo amiga de él, lo será aunque tú se lo prohíbas, y lo hará porque entremedio de todo esto hay una promesa, un lazo muy fuerte, un lazo de magia, James, un lazo entre ellos que no lograras romper, es un lazo tan fuerte como en estos momentos Harry lo es para ustedes-

-no pienso compartirla- se queja James, se niega a aceptar aquello, se niega a respetar aquel lazo.

-lo siento, pero eso es algo que tienes que hablar con Lily-

-¿de que estas hablando Moony?- se exalta Sirius -…lo que hay que hacer es ir en busca de ese quejicus y golpearlo hasta que entienda que no puede acercarse a la pelirroja de James nunca más…Salud por eso-

-James, en serio, no puedes prohibirle a Lily aquella amistad, es como si algún día ella te dijera que no puedes juntarte nunca más con este imbécil que tienes frente- se burla Remus señalando a Sirius que aún estaba ocupado vaciando la tercera botella.

-no es lo mismo-

-tú sabes que si fue lo mismo hace un tiempo, sabes perfectamente que fue mucho peor y ella no te exigió nada, ella te acepto aun con el miedo de que la dejaras sola nuevamente por Sirius- le hizo recordar el licántropo -…y tú- se dirige a Sirius -…deja de perder el tiempo lamentándote y juégatela de una vez por todas, deja el miedo de lado y dile a esa mujer que la amas con desesperación, dile la verdad, toda la verdad-

-así se habla, Salud- vuelve a gritar Sirius pero Remus le quita la botella, le agarra el hombro y le palmotea tres veces.

-estoy hablando en serio Sirius- el moreno agacha la cabeza, no quiere más sermones, no quiere más verdades, no quiere seguir luchando, no quiere hablar de ella -…te voy a decir cual es tu problema, porque caes una y otra vez y otra vez con la misma piedra, te voy a decir y espero que escuches bien lo que no debes hacer, aquel error que yo cometí que me costo la mujer de mi vida…-

"_-se han enterado, mi madre lo sabe, Bellatrix nos ha descubierto, Remus, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, en cualquier momento vienen por mi- los sollozos lastimeros, llenos de miedo, llenaron el lugar, la pequeña cabaña silenciosa, a mitad del bosque, escondida del mundo, de su mundo, aquella que fue testigo de su amor, de sus encuentros, aquel lugar con recuerdos de un amor prohibido, de un amor impuro, de un amor que estaba por enfrentar la batalla final._

_-tranquilízate, debemos pensar con claridad que hacer, debemos…-_

_-no Remus, no podemos quedarnos mucho más tiempo, debemos huir, escapar, yo no quiero volver, no quiero volver con ellos- se exaspera la mujer, le agarra de la camisa, lo acerca, le suplica que huyan, que defiendan ese amor -…yo te amo, te amo Remus, y no quiero dejarte, no quiero renunciar a esto, no puedo vivir sin ti-_

_-preciosa, yo también te amo- le abraza él, le besa con pasión, él también quiere huir, quiere defender lo que siente, lo más verdadero que ha tenido, pero la ama, la ama con la vida y por lo mismo no puede exponerla, no puede dejar que ella pase necesidades, no puede ofrecerle el mundo al que esta acostumbrada, no puede ser egoísta y llevarla consigo a la miseria._

_-Vámonos- le toma la mano e intenta guiarlo hasta la salida pero el hombre se resiste, mira el suelo, simplemente no puede -¿Remus?-_

_-no puedo hacerte esto- susurra, le mira a los ojos, aprieta su mano, pero ella le suelta, le mira con indignación, con la mirada de una verdadera Black._

_-¿de que hablas?- le grita, indignada, rabiosa._

_-te amo Narcisa, te amo pero no puedo llevarte conmigo, no puedo huir, no puedo dejar a mis amigas, a mi familia, no puedo ofrecerte la vida que te mereces, no puedo defender nuestro amor porque lo único que lograre será lastimarte, ellos son muy poderosos, tu padre te buscara por cielo, mar y tierra, y yo temo, no por mi, conmigo pueden hacer lo que quieran, temo por ti, por lo que te harán cuando te encuentren, temo porque eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida-_

_-¡Eres un cobarde!, un maldito cobarde- brama con furia, con lagrimas en los ojos, lo golpea con los puños sin poder creer lo que él esta por hacer -…me dejaras, me abandonaras a los brazos de otro, eso es lo que lograras, eso es lo que harán conmigo, me obligaran a casarme con otro, Remus, ¡Escúchame!, mi padre me casara con Malfoy sino desaparezco en este instante-_

_-es lo mejor…-"_

-…era el momento de huir, sabía que no había otra forma de estar con ella, era el momento de dar la cara, de demostrarle que la amaba, pero me acobarde, su familia iría tras nosotros hasta el fin del mundo, lo sabía, teníamos todo las de perder, así que la deje ir, la abandone a la deriva, la lance a los brazos de otro, a un mundo de oscuridad, no luche por ella por miedo a perderla, y aun así la perdí, la perdí de la peor forma que pude, la perdí sin haber luchado-

James miraba fijamente a Remus, nunca antes había sabido de aquella relación, nunca antes le había preguntado a su amigo sobre aquel tema, nunca antes se había imaginado que Remus no se hubiese atrevido a luchar por el amor, siendo que era él quien siempre les decía que no debían darse por vencido, que el amor era lo único que daba las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando, que era lo único que te hacía soñar sin temores, que el amor era lo más importante.

-¿y ella es…?- pregunta Sirius quien se había mantenido callado escuchando con atención la historia de Remus.

-un secreto- sonríe el rubio, no puede contar quien es aquella mujer, no puede confesar que aún sigue enamorado de ella, no ahora que su vida corre peligro, no ahora que Bellatrix le había amenazado cruelmente y sin remordimiento.

-¿y cuando ocurrió esto Remus?- pregunta James

-hace algún tiempo, un par de años tal vez, lo último que supe de ella fue que se había casado- no era realmente así, sabía muchas cosas, pero no se atrevía a decirlas frente a ellos, no sin que sospecharan que estaba hablando de la misma Narcisa Black que ellos conocían, o mejor dicho la ahora esposa de Lucius Malfoy.

-no quiero dejarla ir- susurra Sirius después de un largo silencio -…no soportaría perderla de nuevo- Sirius se oye lastimado, exhausto, cansado de luchar contra el mismo.

-entonces no la dejes ir, lucha hasta que ya no te queden fuerzas, lucha hasta que ella sea realmente feliz, no importa si esa felicidad es lejos de ti, pero lucha porque si realmente la amas no importara nada más que su felicidad, y si ella realmente te ama no dudara en buscar lo mismo, si ella te ama Sirius no podrá alejarse de ti hasta que sepa que tú realmente eres feliz…lucha, ese es el único consejo que te puedo dar, quita tus barreras, atrévete a amar de verdad, olvídate del pasado, empieza un ahora, lucha por un futuro junto a la mujer que amas, eso es lo que debes hacer dejar de tener miedo, y exponerte a tus sentimientos, sin pociones ni medicamentos de sanación, exponerte hasta que sientas que no puedes más del dolor, hasta que el simple roce del aire te lastime, exponerte sin importar nada porque eso es el amor, el amor hay que vivirlo, hay que sentirlo, hay que dejarlo fluir como el agua, llevarlo en la piel, y no dejarlo escapar jamás, no hay nada que perder, nada…- Remus se detiene cuando ve a James levantarse -¿James, Dónde vas?-

-a luchar- grita con una nueva fuerza en su voz mientras la puerta se cierra tras de él.

o0…0o

La encuentra recostada en la cama, cubierta con las suaves sabanas blancas, se acerca en silencio, parece que esta dormida, se recuesta a su lado y la abraza, recorre su vientre con delicadeza y siente a su hijo removerse con algo de inquietud.

-papá ya esta aquí, bebe- susurra y lentamente los movimientos en el vientre de Lily cesan.

-James…- susurra Lily removiéndose entre las sabanas para mirar al hombre a su lado.

-no digas nada, Lily…yo, lo siento mucho, soy un idiota…-

-sólo abrázame James, abrázame y no me sueltes nunca- le interrumpe Lily, arrimándose a sus brazos, encajando en él, cubriéndolo de besos, de besos castos y delicados, de besos ansiosos, de besos dedicados a aquel hombre, el padre de su hijo, el dueño de su corazón -…no me sueltes nunca-

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_


	22. no es el final

_**Capitulo XXII**__ no es el final_

-¿Para eso me mandaste a buscar?-

Él la sujeta del brazo con fuerza, no la deja escapar, la detiene antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ella simplemente le mira, no tiene fuerzas para escapar, no tiene valor para defenderse, no quiere seguir peleando, quiere desaparecer de una vez por todas, seguir su vida lejos de ese moreno que le lastimaba.

-por favor…- suplicó Sirius, lo imploró con voz ahogada, con la garganta reseca, con la voz crispante, con lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de desesperación.

-esta claro Sirius…no me lastimes más por favor, entiendo que todo se acabo…-

-no, tú no entiendes- soltó Sirius con brusquedad, con dolor, con la desesperación latiendo en cada poro de su piel, en cada respirar -…tú no entiendes nada Margarita, no sabes nada, nada- grita, brama con furia, Margarita no dice nada, no va a decir nada, no quiere nada con él.

-déjame ir- susurra la rubia, intenta soltarse pero Sirius es mucho más fuerte, él la presiona con fuerzas, hunde sus dedos en el brazo de ella, le atrae hacía él, le contempla con completo descontrol.

-yo te amo…te amo, ¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta?- Margarita no puede evitar soltar un suspiro cuando lo oye susurrar esas palabras, no puede evitar sentir que su pecho se llena de una mezcla de felicidad y resignación.

-ya es demasiado tarde para un nosotros Sirius, no creo que pueda volver a confiar en ti…me defraudaste, me traicionaste, te entregue todo porque tú me lo pediste, retire mis barreras y me deje amar, luche por ti porque creí en tus palabras, en tus sentimientos, creí en un tal vez, y sabía que con Jeannette viva todo se acababa, sabía que no podría pelear contra ella, lo sabía y aún así creí en ti, aún así di todo de mi porque tú me necesitabas…Sirius, después de todo tú me traicionaste, después de exponerme a todo me destruiste igual que la ultima vez…-

-no, yo no…debes entenderme por favor- suplicó Sirius -…es difícil para mi, fue difícil para mi, ella regresó, regresó de la muerte y yo la amaba, la amaba con descontrol…Por Merlín, Margarita, no ves que fue difícil para mi enterarme que ella, la mujer por la que di todo me traicionó, me usó, te das cuenta que mi mundo se derrumbo ese día, y claro que te necesitaba, claro que te necesito porque eres la única que me hace olvidar todo ese dolor, todo ese rencor, me haces olvidarme de todo…-

-pero ya me harte de que me uses, me canse de ser tu segundo plato, ¡Suéltame!...- gritó forcejeando del agarre del moreno, logrando librarse -…me aburrí de sufrir por ti, ya no pienso seguir con esta mentira que yo misma acepte, no pienso hundirme en la misma mierda que tú Black, no otra vez, quiero que me dejes en paz, que te olvides de mi, que busques a otra que te consuele, hay millones de mujeres que te pueden hacer olvidar a esa perra, yo ya no estoy para rebajarme ante nadie- explotó la rubia.

-no te dejare ir…-

-¡inténtalo!- bramó Margarita comenzando a caminar a la salida pero nuevamente la mano de Sirius se aferró a su brazo.

Sirius no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando la mano de la rubia se cerraba en su mejilla, cuando el ardor del golpe le señalaba que eso había sido una cachetada.

-Adiós…-

-Smith- la llamó Sirius siendo incapaz de ir tras ella, quedándose en el mismo lugar con una mano en su mejilla observando como la chica se detenía en la puerta -…es hora de dejar mi orgullo de lado y contar la verdad, no como mago, no como mortífago, no como merodeador, sino como hombre- Margarita se volteó lentamente, con el corazón latiendo a mil, con un vacío en el estomago, con la sensación que ese día todo cambiaria -…la verdad que estuve escondiendo desde ese día, nuestro ultimo día en Hogwarts, cuando te fuiste de mi vida para siempre, cuando te entregaste a mi y huiste, porque ese día ocurrió algo más, algo que me asusto, que me cambió, algo que no quise aceptar hasta hoy…porque tú Margarita Smith, tú te metiste en mi y no quisiste salir nunca más-

La puerta se había vuelto a cerrar, Margarita estaba sujeta a ella observando a Sirius con desconcierto, con los recuerdos latentes en su mente, en su cuerpo.

-es tan raro lo que ocurre entre nosotros…- susurró Sirius con una sonrisa torcida sin saber explicarse, sin saber responder las preguntas que ella formulaba con su mirada -¿recuerdas nuestro primer año en Hogwarts?, quien creería que fuimos los mejores amigos en esos años- Sirius seguía hablando, mirando esos ojos negros que se llenaban de lágrimas incapaces de volver a mirarlo a él -…nunca supe porque dejamos esa amistad, bueno nunca entendí porque nunca más nos dirigimos la palabra-

-tú cambiaste Sirius- susurró Margarita levantando la mirada, exponiendo sus bellos ojos a aquel moreno.

-tú también cambiaste…cada vez eras más callada, me evitabas, cuando llegaban mis amigos te ibas, no te reías de mis bromas, no peleábamos por tonteras, ni siquiera hablábamos, después con suerte nos saludábamos hasta que en cuarto nos olvidamos que alguna vez existió una amistad y dejamos de existir para el otro- Sirius le miró de forma cariñosa recordando esos años cuando se preguntaba que era de ella, cuando la observaba a escondidas para saber si estaba bien, si aún tenía la manía de comerse las uñas o de correr por los pasillos como maniática.

-me gustabas…- soltó Margarita -…y me sentía extraña, me gustaba mi mejor amigo y yo no quería que eso sucediera así que me aleje de ti pensando que así esa sensación en la boca de mi estomago acabaría-

Sirius sonrió con nostalgia, si hubiese sabido que ella también gustaba de él a lo mejor todo sería distinto.

-pero toda posibilidad de volver a entablar una amistad se perdió a finales de ese año cuando tú y tus amigos me hicieron esa broma…-

-lo siento- se disculpó Sirius aguantándose las ganas de confesar que sólo fue por celos, porque él no aguantaba verla con el idiota de Cotton.

-pasó hace muchos años, ya no importa…-

-bastantes años- resopló Sirius -…siempre te extrañe Mar, extrañe esa Margarita risueña, esa Margarita rebelde que reía en las clases, que se atrevía a irrumpir las reglas-

-yo también la extrañaba…pero pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida, en el mundo mágico, a mi alrededor, las fantasías de niñez se borraban, se esfumaban, ya no existían los príncipes azules ni esos sueños de pequeña, crecí, me enamore del hombre incorrecto, sufrí, y cuando pensé que ya todo había pasado me encontré con una realidad peor, con un mundo devastado, con los sueños de todos rotos, con la esperanza en los botes de basura, no había tiempo para risas, para rebeldías, no había tiempo para aquella Margarita. Porque una nueva Margarita debía luchar, luchar por un mundo mejor, para volver a ver la sonrisa en todos aquellos niños que la habían perdido, para recuperar el amor de aquellos que lo habían olvidado, para recuperarme a mi misma algún día-

-me perdonaras algún día, me perdonaras por haber olvidado nuestra promesa-

-te perdonaras algún día Sirius, te perdonaras haber pasado a llevar todo lo que te representaba, te perdonaras haber arrastrado a tu mejor amigo, haber abandonado a Remus y Peter, haber destruido la vida de muchos, haber destruido tu propia vida…tú debes perdonarte Sirius, eres tú quien debe pensar que no sólo a destruido nuestra promesa sino la de mucha gente-

-nunca me darás una oportunidad, ¿cierto?-

-acabaste con la última oportunidad hace sólo unos días Sirius, no creo que haya nada más que hablar-

-bien, te dejare en paz Margarita, desapareceré de tu vida para siempre pero antes quiero que me escuches- Sirius avanzó unos pasos para quedar cara a cara con la rubia, suspiró hondo y comenzó -…sé que es demasiado tarde para decir esto, sé que fui un idiota por haberlo negado durante tantos años pero estaba cegado por ella…tú siempre has sido importante en mi vida, y esos años que no nos hablábamos, siempre estuve pendiente si algo te ocurría, y cuando apareció Jeannette en mi vida todo fue una confusión enorme, tú andabas con un idiota que no te respetaba y eso me enfurecía, cuando Remus comenzó a andar con Liza tú pasabas casi todo el tiempo con mis amigos, y cuando llegaba yo, te ibas como si respirar el mismo aire te asqueara. ¡Dios mío! como emputecía cada vez que hacías eso, te rías con Remus, con James, con Peter y no eras capaz de soportar mi presencia por un minuto-

-Y así fue como me fui alejando de mis propios amigos, me fui refugiando en los brazos de esa chica, de esa misteriosa chica que me hacía sentir poderoso, superior, que me hacía sentir parte de su mundo. Mi error fue no darme cuenta que todo eso era sólo por mi apellido, un apellido de mierda, un apellido que renegué durante años y que me envolvía hacía un lado que nunca acepte…me enamore de Jeannette, me obsesione con ella, comencé a escuchar sus ideas, a ser capaz de todo por su aceptación y sin darme cuenta yo era uno más de ellos. Mis amigos no lo entendían, y pasábamos peleando cada segundo por el mismo tema _Jeannette Holt_, Remus me criticaba todas las mañanas y James no sabía que más hacer, simplemente evitó hablar de aquello. Así paso nuestro quinto curso y las cosas se pusieron peores, cuando empezamos el siguiente año Remus misteriosamente había terminado con Liza, por lo que ya no te veía con tanta frecuencia, luego me enteré que te habías hecho amiga de Lily, y que James te pedía consejos para conquistarla, fue ahí que perdí la cordura, te sentía tan cerca, eras amiga de mis amigos, comenzabas a compartir nuestro mundo, el mundo de los merodeadores y yo me alejaba, me alejaba de una forma abismal y ya no sabía como regresar, no sabía como volver a ti, te necesitaba y quería gritárselo a los cuatro vientos, quería decirte que me moría por ser tu amigo nuevamente, por ser parte de tu vida…y una noche cuando volvía de una cita con Jeannette te encontré durmiendo en la sala común, te vi tan hermosa que no me aguante las ganas de observarte por unos minutos, largos minutos hasta que tu novio apareció y ya sabes lo que ocurrió, me encontró acariciándote la mejilla y no le gustó, nos pusimos a discutir, tú despertaste, mis amigos bajaron a ver que ocurría como la gran mayoría de los alumnos lo hizo…-

"_-¡Aléjate de mi novia Black!- bramó un chico alto, de contextura gruesa que bajaba por las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos, mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba al moreno que le miraba de forma divertida._

_-Cotton- masculla Sirius alejándose de a poco del sillón donde Margarita despertaba._

_-te advertí la ultima vez que no te metieras con lo mío porque para la próxima la pagarías- siseó el chico de ojos claros mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y enfrentaba a Sirius._

_-entonces que estas esperando- provocó Sirius sacando su varita al tiempo que sus amigos y varios otros alumnos bajaban las escaleras corriendo a ver el espectáculo._

_-Sirius no…-_

_-no te metas Remus- bramó Sirius furioso sin notar como cierta mirada le contemplaba fijamente, sin notar que cierta rubia necesitaba explicaciones, sin notar que Margarita Smith se había quedado dormida esperándolo a él._

_-¿Qué ocurre aquí Black?- el grito de Lily retumbó en la sala común pero ninguno de los dos chicos bajo sus varitas. -¡Cotton, no te atrevas, un prefecto no puede dar estos ejemplos!-_

_-no te metas donde no te llaman Evans- le había reclamado el chico._

_Pero fue de la varita de James de donde salió el primer hechizo directo al chico de ojos claro que se había atrevido a gritar a su pelirroja._

_-no necesito de tu ayuda Potter- le había gritado Lily cuando James le entregó la varita que le había quitado a Cotton._

_-no entiendo como dejas que esta sangre sucia te trate así James- masculló Sirius de pronto como lanzando un comentario al aire, un comentario que ninguno supo responder porque nadie podía creer que aquella palabra saliera de la boca de un merodeador._

_Y James no dijo nada sólo observó como su mejor amigo subía las escaleras como si nada hubiese pasado mientras todos los presentes miraban a la prefecta y a James de forma alternada para ver que ocurriría, pero James volteó hacía las escaleras con la mirada baja y siguió a su amigo._

_-lo siento Lily- susurró pero nadie lo oyó"_

-…comencé a pensar como ellos, a actuar como ellos, era uno de ellos y lo único que me mantenía allí era Jeannette, la necesitaba para sentirme fuerte, seguro, me olvide de ti, me olvide de todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron mis amigos, me olvide de que yo era un Gryffindor-

-Sirius no es necesario que me cuentes todo esto, ya nada podemos hacer, ya todo eso ocurrió, y aunque me gustaría regresar al pasado y gritarte que fuiste un tonto que tan sólo bastaba con una palabra para tenerme en tus brazos, para volver a ser ese Gryffindor…-

-lo sé…pero necesito decírtelo, necesito sacar todo esto que he llevado por dentro durante años, contarte como me sentí yo, como llegue a ser ese Sirius, como empezó mi pesadilla, como me hundí en el infierno y hundí a mi amigo a mi lado. Yo quiero explicarte lo que paso ese ultimo año…- Sirius acarició la mejilla de Margarita quien asintió suavemente para que el moreno continuara -…después que conseguí que James se olvidara de Lily, me sentí más seguro, e inclusive volví a estar más tiempo con mis amigos, Cotton se había ido al igual que Liza, y tú y Lily no se acercaban a nosotros por miedo a mi, todo parecía volver poco a poco a la normalidad, Jeannette ya no se interesaba en pasar todas las tardes conmigo y de cierta forma a mi tampoco me entusiasmaba la idea, nos veíamos los fines de semanas y por los pasillos algunos días y con eso me bastaba, claro que nunca le fui fiel y ella a mi tampoco, yo lo tenía claro, y nunca me pregunte cual era la razón por la cual seguía con ella pero en esos momentos no me interesaba mucho saber que era lo que quería. Fue así que llegaron los últimos meses, los éxtasis se acercaban y nos pasábamos tardes enteras en la biblioteca aunque más lo hacíamos para acompañar a Remus, y una tarde de esas fue cuando te acercaste a hablar con él, sin importar que yo estuviese presente…-

"_-hola Remus- saludó Margarita cuando se acercó a la mesa donde los cuatro merodeadores estudiaban o por lo menos uno de ellos lo hacía._

_-Mar- sonrió el chico dando una ligera mirada de reojo a su amigo para ver como no podía evitar quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia._

_-necesitaba preguntarte sobre el trabajo de transformaciones porque con Lily estuvimos buscando información y no encontramos la suficiente…- comenzó Margarita inclinándose un poco hacía Remus para enseñarle un libro mientras seguía hablando, pero Sirius no siguió escuchándola simplemente la quedo observando como embobado, sentado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados y con la mejor visión de los pechos de la chica._

_-claro, llévate este libro- le entregó Remus -…y puedes ir a la ultima sección, mejor yo voy espérame aquí- Remus se levantó del asiento y la obligó a sentarse para que lo esperara._

_-¿Cómo va el estudio, chicos?- preguntó Margarita tímidamente fijándose en James._

_-bien- contestó Peter con mucho más entusiasmo permitido en la silenciosa biblioteca._

_James observó a Margarita y luego a Sirius que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente y sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la chica._

_-y, ¿Cómo has estado tú?- preguntó James para romper el silencio incomodo de la muchacha -¿Cómo vas con Cotton?- rió al ver la mueca de molestia que hacía su mejor amigo._

_-hemos terminado en semana santa- contestó Margarita suplicando para que Remus no demorara mucho._

_-que lastima, hacían una bonita pareja- sonrió Peter tratando de reconfortar a Margarita._

_-era un idiota- masculló Sirius y fue en ese momento que Margarita no pudo evitar mirarlo y comprobar que Sirius no había dejado de mirarla ni un segundo._

_-aquí esta, Mar, de seguro te servirá- interrumpió Remus la conexión de miradas y Margaritas se fue lo más rápido posible con un simple gracias y la mirada de Sirius que la siguió hasta que se perdió entre los estantes._

_-creo que he estudiado demasiado, iré a dar un paseo- James miró a Sirius con la ceja alzada mientras que el resto de sus amigos simplemente le ignoro, claro que ninguno noto la sonrisa burlona que tenía Remus cuando Sirius desapareció por las mismas estanterías que la chica."_

-eso cambio todo, te comencé a observar a escondidas, te seguía entre clases con la idea de acercarme hasta que un día…-

"_-¿Qué mierda quieres Black?- bramó Margarita encolerizada, y es que no era estúpida sabía que Sirius venía tras de ella, y no era la primera vez en la semana que la seguía por los desiertos pasillos._

_Él se acercó con la sonrisa en la boca, no pronunció palabra mientras ella le fulminaba con la mirada, los pasos que le separaban se transformaron en escasos centímetros y Margarita se comenzaba a poner nerviosa._

_-no se que pretendes Black, pero…-_

_Y no alcanzó a terminar su amenaza porque Sirius Black le estaba besando. y ella se recriminaba que hubiese respondido a sus suaves labios, que no hubiese opuesto mayor resistencia, porque luego de unos minutos no se dio cuenta que Sirius Black la tenía acorralada en una pared y le metía mano bajo la blusa, no supo como había llegado hasta allí, como sentía la excitación del chico entre sus piernas._

_-basta…- balbuceó Margarita suspirando de vez en cuando, cuando Sirius estaba más entretenido en conocer su cuerpo con sus labios -…detente…Sirius-_

_Perdía el control, veía la excitación de él, la pasión en cada roce y sabía que Sirius no se detendría y que ella no tenía la fuerza para negarse ante él._

_-¡Sirius Black!- el grito en el pasillo donde ellos estaban no fue lo que hizo que Sirius se detuviera sino quien había sido._

_-Jeannette…- carraspeó Sirius cuando se había alejado de Margarita como si quemara -¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-debemos hablar- sentenció la chica sin decir nada, esperó que Sirius se acercara y caminó de vuelta por el pasillo dejando a Margarita sola con el corazón acelerado y con el sabor de Sirius en su boca"_

-…ese día me entere de Voldemort, y de sus filas, Jeannette no te mencionó porque quería lograr que me uniera a los mortífagos, pero cuando vio que mi interés iba más allá de lograr llevarte a la cama ella se encargó junto a mi prima de cerciorarse de atraparme, y el día que termine con Jeannette…-

-pero…-

-se que ella les hizo creer a todos que ella había terminado conmigo porque era parte de su plan, y se que si yo no hubiese vuelto con ella los perjudicados hubiesen sido ustedes, así que les seguí el juego, no desmentí lo de la ruptura pero no dejaría que me engatusara nuevamente y fue por eso que te busque, porque sentía que era el momento de un nosotros, que era nuevamente ese Sirius, ese Gryffindor que se jugaría un todo, y esos días fueron los mejores de mi vida, Mar, aunque sólo fueron eso, días, yo me sentí distinto, me sentí ese Sirius que había perdido…-

-¿y entonces por qué volviste con ella, porque me humillaste?-

-tuve que hacerlo, Jeannette me amenazó y cuando las vi junto a ti en las orillas del lago supe que no estaban jugando…no tenía alternativa, no podía permitir que te lastimaran así que intente olvidar todo, me convencí a mi mismo que sólo te busque por sexo, que no significabas nada para mi, que Jeannette era la mujer de mi vida y que lo mejor era unirme al señor tenebroso, esa era mi verdad, una verdad que me creí hasta tal punto que me cegué nuevamente por ella, una verdad que use para lastimarte, una verdad que se trastrabillo cuando observe tu mirada ese ultima día en Hogwarts, porque esa mirada era la mirada de aquella Margarita olvidada en el tiempo, la mirada de mi mejor amiga cuando estaba por hacer una maldad, y te seguí, te seguí como un loco tratando de alcanzarte como un sueño olvidado, como persiguiendo el pasado, un pasado entre oscuridad, y cuando sentí que me guiabas hacia la cama toda esa verdad desapareció llevándome hacía ese pasado donde seguíamos siendo amigos, seguía siendo dueño de tus sonrisas…te hice el amor Margarita, te hice el amor y ni yo mismo podía creerlo, porque fui el primer hombre en tu vida y todo ese rencor guardado por tu noviazgo con Cotton desaparecía al comprobar que nunca se rió de ti porque nunca te tuvo, me sentí tan pleno al saber que eras mía, mi mujer, que ese sueño de niños se traspasaba hacía ese lugar, entre oscuridad, una oscuridad maravillosa, que me permitió conocerte con pequeños roses, nos permitió complementarnos…- finas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la mejillas de Margarita al escuchar aquello, porque no fue su imaginación, ese día Sirius le había hecho el amor -…pero desapareciste, te busque cuando me desperté pero tú ya no estabas y fui a tu cuarto, les pregunte a tus amigas, te busque en el tren, pero no estabas y habíamos llegado a Londres, era la ultima vez que nos veríamos y estaba desesperado, necesitaba decirte que me jugaría por ti, que lucharía contra quien sea por ti, que no era demasiado tarde, pero…-

-Cotton fue a buscarme junto a mis padres- recordó Margarita con nuevas lágrimas.

-Cotton estaba besándote, besándote con pertenencia, él era tu novio nuevamente o nunca dejo de serlo y emputecí de celos, de rabia, de sentirme traicionado, fue ahí mismo que me prometí seguir el camino junto a Jeannette y no volver a mirar atrás nunca más- terminó Sirius dándole una suave caricia a la rubia y quitando cada lágrima con total delicadeza.

-¿y nunca volviste a buscarme?- preguntó Margarita con la voz contenida.

-nunca…me fui a vivir con Jeannette, James se unió a los mortífagos conmigo a los tres meses después cuando tuvimos una gran discusión con Remus, Peter se quedó con él, así que nos separamos y nunca más volvimos a vernos hasta hace más de dos años cuando James dijo haber tenido un sueño y que debíamos buscar a Remus…con el tiempo lo que alguna vez sentí por Jeannette renació, ese amor enfermizo fue lo único que me mantenía con fuerzas-

-¿y ese es el final?-

-esa es mi verdad, Margarita, esa es mi historia, mi pasado, y es sobre aquello que te ofrezco el resto de mi vida, te ofrezco mi verdad, te ofrezco que escribamos la continuación de nuestra historia, te ofrezco todo lo que quieras de mi, te estoy abriendo mi alma, y todo lo que había llevado por dentro porque quiero que ese no sea el final-

-no puedo Sirius…no puedo escribir la continuación de la historia cuando mi corazón esta hecho pedazos, no puedo tomar cosas de ti cuando cualquier día podrías volver a quitármelas, simplemente no puedo construir un futuro sobre un pasado en ruinas-

-no digas eso por favor, eres todo lo que tengo, eres con lo único que puedo soñar, eres mi vida ahora, eres todo, todo, no me quites este sentimiento, no me lo quites porque es lo único verdadero que he tenido- Sirius le mira con sus ojos llorosos, le toma ambas mejillas le suplica, ella es lo único que tiene, lo único.

-a mi también me duele, bonito, me duele este final, y lamento que todo hubiese terminado así- le sonríe con ternura, con una tranquilidad que no sabe de donde ha sacado, retira las tibias manos de él y le besa la mejilla alejándose hacía la puerta -…pero es lo mejor- dice para convencerlo y para convencerse -…adiós Sirius-

La puerta se cerró, el mundo quedó mudo en esos instantes, la vida de dos personas se dividían definitivamente, un final había sido escrito, dejando a dos corazones rotos y una vida inconclusa, a una guerra a punto de estallar, al amor olvidado.

Sirius se dejo caer desolado, llorando con rabia, con furia, con descontrol, porque ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo, porque ahora la oscuridad volvía a entrar a su vida, y ya no tenía como combatirla.

o0…0o

Lily entró a su casa entre penumbras, James la había dejado en la entrada mientras él se regresaba al cuartel para reunirse con Remus.

Dejó su cartera y las carpetas de las ecografías sobre el mueble de la entrada y caminó en busca de un poco de agua mientras se acariciaba la hermosa barriguita donde su inquieto hijo le daba pataditas.

-¡Margarita!- exclamó de pronto sujetándose de la mesa para no caer del susto -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Pero la rubia no respondió, miró a su amiga desde la sombra de la cocina balbuceando un _hola _

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Lily caminó hacía ella con el corazón en la mano, nerviosa por el extraño comportamiento de la rubia.

-nada, sólo vine a verte- mintió Margarita con una sonrisa torcida, más parecida a una mueca.

-¿estás bien?- insistió Lily acariciando el cabello de Margarita mientras ella observaba por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos.

-estoy embarazada- susurró la rubia con un hilo de voz y Lily notó como el cuerpo de su amiga se tensaba, como poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar aquellos ojos negros y no supo que más hacer que brindarle un abrazo.

-tranquila- le susurró cuando Margarita soltó un sollozo, cuando sintió las manos de ella aferrándose a su débil cuerpo.

-Lily, estoy embarazada- volvió a sollozar pera esta vez la tranquilidad de antes desapareció, se notaba la desesperación en su voz, en ella -…no sé como paso, no entiendo en que momento, yo me cuide, yo… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- sollozaba.

-vas a tranquilizarte y veras que no es tan malo como parece…-

-pero…-

-pero nada, un hijo siempre es una bendición, aunque no venga en el momento indicado, aunque no lo esperes, es una parte de ti, y a medida que vaya creciendo te darás cuenta que es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida…Preciosa, no tienes porque llorar-

-no puedo tener un hijo ahora Lily…no ahora-

-¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó la pelirroja sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sirius- contestó Margarita sin dudarlo, pensando de pronto en la última conversación con el moreno, en la despedida, en el adiós para siempre.

-¿lo sabe?-

-no-

-tienes que decírselo-

-no puedo, como quieres que le diga que vamos a tener un hijo, Lily, como pretendes que ahora que ya no existe nada entre nosotros le diga que estaremos ligados de por vida, como después de decirle que no existe nada tan fuerte como para soportar un futuro juntos, como si le dije que no podía construir nada sobre un pasado en ruina, como podré olvidarlo si un hijo es un pilar tan fuerte para construir lo que sea, como si un hijo es lo más importante…no quiero compartir nada con él, quiero olvidarlo, pero como hago eso si tendré un hijo suyo…no puedo tenerlo, no puedo-

-ni siquiera lo pienses Margarita- Lily se alejó de ella casi asustada, enojada y desilusionada, sabía lo que significaba eso de no tenerlo, sabía porque ella había pasado por lo mismo, pero a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía con James en ese tiempo, ninguno era suficientemente fuerte como para no querer a ese pequeño que crecía en su vientre, ninguno fue capaz de quitarle su sonrisa cada vez que pensaba en su hijo.

-será lo mejor…- una cachetada llegó a la mejilla de la chica, quien miró a su amiga con interrogación.

-como puedes ser capaz de decir aquello- explotó la pelirroja -¿Cómo podrás vivir sabiendo que has matado a tu propio hijo?...por dios Mar, tener un hijo en tu vientre es una de las mejores cosas que puede llegar a pasarte, es algo que te llena, que te da fuerzas, que te da el valor necesario para luchar cuando estar por caer, es esa razón que uno busca para enfrentarse al mundo, es un pedacito de felicidad, un pedacito de ti, un pequeño ser que dependerá de ti, que necesitara de ti por toda su vida, es quien te brindara un amor sincero, un amor verdadero, es todo lo que necesitas y para él serás todo lo que necesitara…-

-Lily, pero tú no entiendes- seguía sollozando Margarita

-que no entiendo, que no puedes tener un hijo de Sirius, que esa es la razón por la cual tienes miedo, Sirius…me dijiste que lo amabas, que lo amabas con todo tu corazón, que si él te dejaba amarlo tú no necesitarías de nada más…-

-si, claro que lo amo, pero…-

-entonces porque lo dudas, tendrás un hijo de Sirius, del hombre al que amas, le darás un hijo, tú le darás un hijo a Sirius, nadie más que tú…siente como tu pecho se hincha, siente como late tú corazón y grítalo a los cuatro vientos porque tendrás un hijo del hombre que amas-

o0…0o

Cuando Sirius entra a aquella casa no sabe lo que esta sucediendo, sólo ha recibido una lechuza de Lily pidiéndole que se presente lo más pronto posible, con urgencia, pero no ha dado explicaciones, no ha dejado ninguna pista.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- pregunta al entrar al salón principal y ver a Peter rebuscando entre unos papeles, a James reconfortando a Lily y claramente a Lily llorando desoladamente.

-Sirius, hermano- es James quien le recibe, Lily se ha hundido en el pecho masculino incapaz de dar la cara ante el futuro padrino de su hijo.

-¿Qué mierda pasa?- se altera el moreno, no le gustan los secretos y menos cuando sabe que algo anda mal.

-es Margarita- Remus es quien contesta, esta tras él, ha entrado recién y viene con la túnica oscura y con rastro de haber rebuscado entre la lluviosa noche algo perdido -…Margarita ha desparecido-

Sirius queda mudo, Lily solloza con más fuerza, Peter que no se detiene entre esos papeles y Remus quien lo abraza tratando de darle fuerza.

-¡suéltame!- explota el moreno, empuja a su amigo y mira a Lily -¿Qué ha ocurrido?- exige -¿Cómo saben que no esta?, ¿la buscaron en todos los lugares?, a lo mejor sólo salió por alguna cosa, necesitaba comprar algo, ¡no lo sé!-

-su casa esta vacía, ella se estaba quedando aquí por unos días, Sirius, la hemos buscado por todos los lugares posibles y no aparece…-

-¿Cuándo paso esto?- le interrumpe Sirius a Remus -¿Por qué no me avisaron enseguida?-

-fue en la mañana, Lily recuerda que tomaron desayuno juntas y luego Margarita iba por algunas cosas a su casa y volvía a medio día, pero nunca regreso-

-aquí esta- grita Peter desde el rincón con todos los papeles desparramados en el suelo.

-bien, prepárate Peter iremos a buscarla…-

-esperen- les detiene Sirius -¿Dónde irán a buscarla?, no James, suéltame- comienza a forcejear cuando su amigo le detiene para que Remus y Peter puedan salir en busca de la rubia -¿Qué mierda pretendes?, yo quiero ir con ellos-

-hay algo que debes saber primero- James lo arrastra al sillón, lo lanza allí y lo retiene con la varita -…no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es, Sirius, necesitamos encontrarla con vida y antes de que puedan lastimarla-

-Sirius- es Lily la que susurra su nombre ahora, es ella quien se acerca al moreno, es ella quien le abraza -…Margarita esta, esta embarazada, esta esperando un hijo tuyo-

"_-hola- Margarita había tomado todo el valor necesario, había estado conversando con Lily durante horas, había logrado ver aquel futuro del que Sirius le hablaba y le había gustado, en realidad se había enamorado de aquel pequeño que idealizaba su mente, de los paseos por la playa, de la familia que siempre soñó tener._

_-hola- Sirius esta detrás de la puerta, sólo asomó la cabeza al abrir, se nota decaído, ha pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que la vio, desde aquella ultima despedida, y no entiende que hace ella ahí, frente a su puerta, más hermosa que nunca -¿Qué quieres?- no puede evitar ser brusco, no puede hacerse falsas esperanza, no ahora que ha logrado hacerse a la idea de no tenerla nunca más._

_-hablar, sólo vine a hablar- Margarita esta nerviosa, la garganta le pica, sus pies parecen gelatina -…necesito, debes, tengo algo que decirte-_

_Sirius lo medita, le mira de pies a cabeza y abre la puerta para dejarla entrar._

_Ella lo sigue hasta el comedor, le ve con solo unos pantalones y a su mente se vienen las imágenes de su luna de miel, de los besos y las caricias, del cuerpo masculino completamente desnudo y de que tal vez fue esa noche._

_-¿Qué esperas?, ¿Qué debes decirme?- le interrumpe los pensamientos algo impaciente, preguntándose porque aquella mujer estaba tan sonrojada._

_-bueno, si, esto…- balbuceó mientras jugaba con sus manos sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos -…es difícil decir esto-_

_-no tengo todo el día- volvió a apurarla Sirius ganándose la mirada de furia que le dedicó Margarita._

_-entonces te dejo en paz, me hubieses dicho antes que tu tiempo era tan preciado, imbécil- comenzó a insultarlo mientras caminaba a la salida pero Sirius la detiene antes de su huida y la guía nuevamente al comedor._

_-lo siento, sólo quiero saber que haces aquí-" _

-tenia mucho miedo de decírtelo, de tan sólo imaginarlo- Lily sigue abrazándolo, Sirius se ha quedado mudo, tieso, no ha reaccionado a nada.

-creemos que Jeannette puede estar detrás de todo esto, es por eso que necesitamos que te quedes aquí, Remus y Peter irán a investigar si es ella quien la tiene, no queremos alterarla y menos inducirla a que haga algo apresurado- James no sabe que más decir, no sabe que más hacer, no sabe como quitarle todo lo que se le venía encima a su amigo.

"_-es difícil estar aquí después de lo que paso, lo sé, pero no vengo a hablar de aquello, en realidad si, no tanto de nosotros pero que si tiene que ver…ya me enrede- comenzó a hablar la rubia sin importar la mirada de confusión del moreno, sin importar que se notara su felicidad, sin importar lo que ocurriera después -…ocurrió algo muy importante durante esta semana, en realidad hace más o menos dos meses, que nos concierne a ambos-_

_Sirius le miró con la ceja alzada, recorriendo todas las posibilidades de algo que hubiese ocurrido en ese tiempo pero realmente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando ni de porque le causaba tanto nerviosismo decírselo."_

-ella…ella, iba a decírmelo- balbuceó aún en brazos de la pelirroja -…ella fue a mi casa-

-si, no sé que ocurrió pero se arrepintió a última hora y regreso, pero ella quería decírtelo, Sirius, quería contártelo, pero no hallaba la forma correcta-

-un hijo…-

o0…0o

-¡suéltenme!, ¡déjenme salir a buscarla!- gritaba con desesperación Sirius mientras entre James y Remus lo detenían en la puerta de la casa del moreno.

-por favor Sirius, no quiero volver a repetirlo…-

-¡Por favor nada!, ¡Déjenme salir ahora!- seguía forcejeando el moreno, peleando con toda la fuerza que sus pies y manos le brindaban.

-entiende que es peligroso, que podemos exponerla…- insistía Remus pero Sirius no escuchaba razones, pataleaba, mordía, gruñía para ser liberado, peleaba contra la fuerza de la magia que sus amigos usaban contra él, peleaba con desesperación.

-¡debo ir a buscarla!, ¡debo encontrarla!-

-ya me canse- explotó Remus de pronto lanzando un hechizo a su amigo para que se callara -…no te vamos a soltar Sirius porque lo primero que harás será ir tras Jeannette para exigirle el paradero de Margarita, pero entiende que Jeannette puede no estar involucrada en esto y sería muy peligroso exponerte a las manos de todos ellos, también puede ser que están esperando a que tú vayas para poder atraparte o…o también esta la posibilidad de que Margarita se hubiese ido sola, ella pudo haber huido-

-Sirius no queremos que le suceda nada malo a Margarita, es nuestra amiga, pero ya ha pasado más de 24 horas y no hay señales de ella, nadie a mandado una nota, nadie ha encontrado su cuerpo, Peter y Snape han confirmado que Voldemort no ha mandado a matarla ni secuestrarla, Jeannette ni tu prima parecen estar involucradas, no tenemos más opciones, todo indica que ella…huyo- James se dejo caer al lado de su amigo segundos después que Sirius hubiese dejado de pelear -…Remus- dijo para que su amigo quitara el hechizo de silencio que hizo sobre el moreno.

-lo sentimos mucho Sirius- habló el licántropo -…pero igual seguiremos buscándola, ella necesita de nuestra ayuda en estos momentos, te prometo que averiguaremos lo que sucedió…-

-no- masculló el moreno levantándose de golpe del suelo -…no quiero que la busquen-

-pero Sirius…- lo retuvo James preocupado por la nueva mirada de su amigo.

-No, dije que no quiero que la busquen, si ella se fue, déjenla, tendrá sus razones, que haga con su vida lo que quiera- escupió con enojo mientras se alejaba hacía los dormitorios.

-Sirius- volvió a llamarlo James pero Remus lo tomó del hombro para que no siguiera al moreno.

-es mejor dejarlo solo- susurró en una silenciosa casa, donde el silencio comenzaba a ser más que doloroso.

Todo se quedaba en silencio, todo comenzaba a ser más oscuro, James y Remus se quedaron en la puerta mirando hacía donde la sombra de su amigo había desaparecido.

Mientras Sirius desaparecía por completo, sentía que el mundo comenzaba a girar demasiado rápido, que la oscuridad se asomaba por su ventana y amenazaba con entrar, que se colaba por los rincones y quería llevárselo nuevamente.

En esos momentos el silencio se acababa, el sonido del exterior se colaba hacía la silenciosa casa, unos perros aullando, el sonido del viento arremetiendo contra los árboles, las casas y todo ser viviente que se encontraba en su camino, el chirriar de una puerta de madera y luego las pisadas hacía donde ambos estaban.

Remus sacó la varita y apuntó a la puerta, James fue tras Sirius y regresó a los segundos, ambos armados esperando por el intruso.

Tres golpes suaves a la puerta, no contestaron, tres de vuelta pero más fuerte, sin respuesta y silencio nuevamente, perros ladrando al desconocido y Sirius que se acerca a la puerta con la varita en alto.

Otro llamado a la puerta y Sirius abre con rapidez apunta a la persona que esta en la puerta y no espera, amenaza al segundo.

Pero el encapuchado no responde a la pregunta de Sirius, no mueve la boca, levanta las manos, se saca la capucha y todo vuelve a ser silencio.

-Margarita- exclama Remus desde el fondo aún con la varita en alto.

Sirius se tira a sus brazos, la besa con fervor sintiendo como el frágil cuerpo femenino se aferra a él -¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Qué te hicieron?, ¿Quién fue?-

La rubia esconde la cabeza en el cuello masculino y no aguanta más, lagrimas tras lagrimas desahoga su pena.

James los guía al interior de la casa, cierra la puerta y va por un vaso de agua para la chica, Sirius sigue meciendo a Margarita entre sus brazos y Remus aún no sabe que decir ni como actuar se queda desde la esquina a observar.

-estaba muy preocupado, estaba desesperado- balbucea Sirius mientras intenta consolarla, le acaricia el rostro, seca sus lagrimas una y otra vez, observa con detenimiento los rasguños en la piel femenina y memoriza cada una de las heridas para cobrársela a quien fuese quien se las hizo.

-no, no recuerdo nada- es lo único que dice Margarita entre sollozos.

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_

_Bien, quedan pocos capítulos y cada vez se van poniendo mejor, el final se acerca y con ello todos los secretos guardados están saliendo a la luz, pero nuevas cosas van a pasar y tengo que advertirles que el final no será igual al que todos conocemos…sorpresas en la vida de muchos, y el nacimiento de Harry marcara un hecho importante._

_Nos vemos para el próximo capitulo "bienvenido a este mundo"_

_gracias_


	23. bienvenido a este mundo

_**Capitulo XXIII**____ bienvenido a este mundo_

La oscuridad de esa casa cada vez era más espesa, el ambiente en el mundo era de completo terror, la guerra nuevamente volvía con más fuerzas, los ataques, las desapariciones, las muertes misteriosas, los pueblos sometidos a la oscuridad, todos aquellos que están enterrados por culpa de aquellos que buscan el poder.

El mundo estaba en guerra, su gente estaba en guerra, magos y muggles luchando en contra de aquellos, de aquellos que los quieren someter, en contra de aquellos que sólo buscan el poder, en contra de aquellos que no creen en el amor.

Margarita estaba en la cocina con la luz apagada, mirando por la ventana con atención, comiendo el último paquete de galletas que quedaba en la alacena, incapaz de salir a la luz, incapaz de pisar la fría acera. Margarita no salía de su casa, no visitaba a sus amigos, no respondía cartas, no se dejaba ver por nadie, esperaba todos los días a Sirius sentada en la oscuridad de su casa, esperaba su regreso como la fiel esposa sometida, como la Margarita que nunca fue, esperaba en la seguridad en vez de ir a la batalla, se refugiaba en vez de defender su vida junto a todos los que peleaban por el amor, por la felicidad, por la libertad. Margarita ya no era la misma, ya no comía las mismas cosas, ya no dormía acurrucada en los brazos de su hombre, ya no dejaba que la tocara con tanta frecuencia, ya no sonreía, ya no discutía, ya no cantaba, ya no bailaba, ya no lloraba, ya no era la misma.

-Maldita Guerra- escupió con rabia mirando como el sol terminaba de desaparecer por las altas montañas -…Maldito encierro, Maldito Voldemort-

"_-No, no te estoy dejando, sólo te estoy diciendo que no puedes seguir así- Sirius estaba desesperado, había despertado en la mañana completamente solo, y había corrido en busca de ayuda, la había buscado por todos los lugares posibles junto a Remus, la había llorado con desesperación mientras volvía a casa sin ella, y sin esperanza de verla de nuevo._

_-estoy bien, Sirius…sólo necesitaba caminar, ¿o ahora no puedo salir?- le reclamó ella con total indiferencia, indiferencia que cada vez se hacía más normal en ella._

_-no te estoy cuestionando lo de hoy, Amor, por favor…sólo te digo que esa actitud tuya me tiene preocupado, que ya no me hablas, ya no me besas, ya ni siquiera te gusta dormir a mi lado, Margarita si ya no me amas, sólo dímelo- Sirius lloraba, lloraba como hombre que era, lloraba porque el amor de su vida se le iba de las manos, se moría en vida, desaparecía junto a todos esos recuerdos vividos._

_-yo…yo, necesito tiempo- fue la única respuesta de la rubia"_

Margarita dejo el recuerdo de esa mañana olvidada al escuchar los golpes en la puerta de entrada. Caminó lentamente con la varita en alto, miró por la ventana sabiendo que no era Sirius, el moreno nunca golpeaba la puerta de su casa.

Remus estaba de pie, de frente a la entrada, con la varita en la mano, con un pie golpeando rítmicamente el suelo, impaciente, nervioso tal vez, pero decidido.

-Hola- dijo ella al abrir ligeramente la puerta y asomar solo su cabeza -¿Qué quieres?-

Remus empujó la puerta con fuerza, agarró firmemente a la rubia del brazo y la guió hacía el interior de la casa, cerró la puerta con su varita y silenció todo mientras Margarita forcejeaba con fuerzas.

-Suéltame, Maldito estúpido- gritaba mientras miraba su varita en el suelo, olvidada producto de la impresión de aquel arrebatador encuentro.

-Cállate- ordenó Remus furioso -…ya nadie podrá salvarte, está vez hablaremos con la verdad-

-estás completamente loco, desquiciado, quítame tus sucias manos de encima Lupin- seguía forcejeando Margarita mientras su amigo se cercioraba de que no había nadie más en la casa.

-siéntate ahí- volvió a ordenarle empujándola al sillón más cercano.

-no voy a permitir…Sirius sabrá…-

-Cállate de una vez, que no te conviene que Sirius se entere de esto Owen- Masculló el licántropo provocando un completo silencio.

La fina piel de Margarita se volvió casi transparente, parecía un cadáver, no pronunció palabras luego de aquello, lo único que logró balbucear fue un "estás loco".

-bien empecemos del principio- siguió hablando Remus cuando ya tenía a la rubia donde quería -¿Dónde tienes a la verdadera Margarita?-

La rubia no habló, siguió mirando a Remus con los ojos abiertos atenta a cualquier movimiento del chico.

-está vez no tendré consideración contigo, así que habla de una vez Maldita Zorra- se exaltó el mago, caminó hacia la ventana y luego volvió -…no se cuales son tus intenciones con Sirius, o si estas trabajando de espía, que lo dudo porque no te pasarías el día encerrada en este lugar, pero sea lo que sea lo averiguare, y no te atrevas a decirme que estoy loco, y que tú eres Margarita porque no te lo creo, tú no puedes ser ella, no…- Remus se quebró pero se recompuso de inmediato -…ella nunca dejaría a sus amigos olvidados, nunca lastimaría al hombre que ama, nunca desaparecería como lo haces todas las mañanas, te observó Owen, te lo dije, no lograras nada con nosotros, porque ya te descubrí-

-Remus, por favor, vuelve en razón-

-NO…no me hables así, yo no estoy loco, tú la tienes escondida, tú la secuestraste, estoy seguro, esos días que ella estuvo desaparecida, tú, tú la secuestraste y te estas haciendo pasar por ella, ¡Maldita Sea!, dime donde la tienes- Margarita fue zamarreada con fuerza mientras Remus le repetía una y otra y otra vez la pregunta, le exigía el paradero de la supuesta verdadera Margarita, le gritaba con desesperación que dejara de jugar, que la trajera de vuelta.

-lo siento…- sollozó la rubia -…lo siento Remus, pero soy yo-

-No, No, No…-

La puerta volvió a ser golpeada con brutalidad, y Remus seguía gritando y zamarreando a la joven.

-Margarita, ábreme la puerta- se sentía los gritos desde afuera -¿Qué esta sucediendo allí?-

-¡Eres una impostora! ¡Una maldita Zorra Owen!-

-no, yo no soy Liza, yo no soy ella- intentaba soltarse Margarita pero Remus tenía mucha más fuerza que ella.

-¿entonces porque no le has dicho a Sirius que estas embarazada?- gritó el licántropo deteniendo sus zamarreos, pero sin soltar a su amiga apretó con más fuerzas sus muñecas, haciendo que ella soltara un grito de dolor, justo en el momento que la puerta era derribada por Sirius, justo en el instante en que el moreno entraba a la habitación y veía la escena con el corazón acelerado.

-¡Suéltala!- exclamó pero Remus seguía llorando, exigiendo con la mirada la verdad, esa verdad de la que él estaba casi seguro -…Remus, Por favor- se acercó a él tomándole los hombros -…no la lastimes, podemos hablar de esto con tranquilidad-

-no es ella, Sirius, tienes que creerme, no es ella- Sollozaba Remus mientras se dejaba caer al suelo dejando libre a Margarita quien corrió a refugiarse al cuarto -…no es ella-

Sirius se dejo caer al lado de su amigo, y miró el suelo con impotencia -…no podemos hacer nada, Ella a cambiado mucho porque perdió a nuestro hijo-

-¿tú la amas, verdad?, tú deberías darte cuenta de la verdad, no podemos perder tiempo Sirius, por favor te lo pido, Margarita puede estar en graves problemas, estoy seguro que mientras necesite verse como ella la mantendrá con vida, pero que pasara cuando logre su cometido, Sirius debemos buscarla, debemos exigirle que nos diga la verdad…-

-no existe otra Margarita, Remus, y si, la amo con todo mi ser pero en lo único que puedo concentrarme ahora es en destruir al maldito hijo de puta que le hizo esto-

o0…0o

Aquella noche, Sirius había dormido abrazado a ella, protegiéndola de sus propias dudas, de su propia inseguridad, de su absurda idea de creer en la verdad de Remus, porque aunque fuese uno de sus mejores amigos, él sabía que su Margarita era su Margarita, aunque estuviese cambiada, él sabía que era ella, ¿o no?

Margarita se deshizo de las manos del moreno cerca de las cinco de la mañana, le había puesto una poción en el café aquella noche, para poder escaparse con más tranquilidad esta vez, ya que necesitaba mucho tiempo para arreglar ciertos problemas surgidos la noche anterior.

Se vistió con rapidez y sin hacer mayor ruido salió de la habitación, fue hasta el cuarto del fondo y buscó su capucha y un frasco de una pastosa sustancia verde.

Rebuscó entre los muebles de la cocina y encontró una varita muy distinta a la que le pertenecía a ella.

-ya es hora- susurró cuando vio como el sol comenzaba a iluminar las ventanas de aquel lugar, abandonó rápidamente el refugio de la casa y desapareció en una desierta y oscura calle a varios kilómetros de distancia de la gran ciudad.

Entró a un frondoso parque y caminó durante varios minutos en dirección Sur, nadie le observaba, nadie sabía quien era ella, y que hacía una mujer entre tanta maleza y oscuridad, siguió por un peligroso sendero alejándose de la calle principal y llegó a un enorme árbol en mitad de aquel olvidado sector, su varita se elevo ante aquel grueso tronco y unas palabras en francés salieron de su boca.

-le esperaba, mi señora- un elfo domestico salió de la puerta que segundo atrás había aparecido ante ella -…la mujer no ha dejado de llamar a un tal Sirius-

-ya me encargare de eso, ahora prepárame la poción creo que tendré que llevarme una gran cantidad de provisiones, han empezado a sospechar y no podré venir con tanta frecuencia- le dijo mientras entraba al interior del tronco.

Solo la luz de la varita iluminaba esa larga escalera, el elfo iba guiando el camino, entrando por las diferentes puertas del subterráneo y murmurando las palabras correctas para llegar al escondite de la chica.

-¿mi padre se ha enterado de algo?- preguntó la muchacha cuando ya estaban por llegar.

-no, mi señora, su padre no ha venido por aquí desde que asesinaron a su madre- respondió el elfo abriendo la ultima y más escondida puerta -…pase mi señora, en seguida iré por sus pociones, ya están listas-

-Gracias, Dorote- dijo la bruja entrando por el estrecho agujero que hacia de puerta.

Una revuelta cabellera rubia se vislumbraba a su paso, un bulto arropado en la pequeña cama, un velador con agua y comida intacta, y un olor a humedad y encierro detestable.

-Hola Smith- susurró con mosqueó al ver que el bulto en la cama se removía con dificultad.

La muchacha se adelantó a la cama y destapó con brutalidad a la persona que tenía secuestrada.

-así que estás preñada y no me lo habías dicho, Maldita Mugre, con razón cada vez me estoy poniendo más gorda-

o0…0o

-Lily, te buscan-

-¿Quién?-

-Sirius…-

o0…0o

-así que tu amiguito, el licántropo descubrió la verdad, aunque todavía lo duda, me ha enfrentado para que le de tu paradero, el muy desgraciado…- hablaba Liza sentada a los pies de la cama viendo como Margarita se acurrucaba en la esquina contraria, asustada -¿no sabes quien es Remus, verdad?...lastima que ya no te acuerdes de nadie, ni siquiera del mocoso que tienes en el vientre, tú si que eres una bastarda, te lo tenías bien escondidito, con razón engordas como vaca sin tocar la comida, eso si, después no me vengas a acusar por no alimentarte si eres tú quien no quiere probar bocado-

-Sirius…- balbuceó la rubia a la nada, meciéndose a si misma en completo aislamiento.

-Sirius, definitivamente esta loquito por ti, primero pierdo a James y ahora que logro conseguir a Black este no hace otra cosa que nombrarte, no sabes lo espantoso que se volvió hacer el amor con él sabiendo que pensaba en ti, después empezó a decirme que había cambiado, que no comía lo mismo, que no le besaba igual, que aquí, que allá…realmente insoportable, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió este brillante plan- sonrió mientras poco a poco su apariencia comenzaba a ser la de siempre, su pelo volvía a ser castaño, sus ojos azules, su figura fina y algo demacrada -…ya lo recuerdo, todo esto es para que no me maten, ese Maldito Voldemort, si llega a enterarse que he dejado escapar a Sirius, su mayor tesoro, me mata sin compasión, pero ahora estoy más tranquila sin ti en el camino, sin el estúpido Lobo y con Potter y la sangre sucia escondidos y vigilados, podré encaminar a ese chico-

-Sirius…-

-y esa estúpida Black también, no puedo ni salir porque en cualquier momento, Bellatrix o Jeannette me matan pensando que tú eres yo, o que yo soy tú…que complicada que es esta vida, tú completamente loca, encerrada aquí de por vida y yo encerrada en la vida exterior de por vida siendo tú- la fría voz de Liza se entremezclo con un par de carcajadas mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Margarita quien seguía acurrucada en la esquina de la habitación meciéndose con suavidad.

-señorita- le interrumpió otro elfo que se asomó por la puerta -…su pedido esta listo- informó desapareciendo de inmediato.

-será mejor que comas un poco, no vaya a ser que el bastardo que llevas ahí se muera y te mate a ti también, si eres buena meditare sobre el crío y una vida junto a sus padres, claro que su madre seré yo realmente…pórtate bien Smith, nos vemos en algún tiempo más-

La castaña salió de la habitación con la sonrisa en sus labios, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Sirius…- llamó la rubia nuevamente cuando estuvo sola en la habitación, sola con sus miedos, sola con su olvido, sola con su dolor, sola con sus lágrimas, sola con ese nudo en el pecho, sola con el pequeño que seguía creciendo en su vientre.

o0…0o

-dime Sirius- Lily se sentó con dificultad por sus casi nueve meses, James siempre a su lado la ayudo con mucho cariño, pero los dejo solos sabiendo que esa conversación era privada.

La mirada de preocupación de la pelirroja aumento cuando vio la de Sirius al bajar las escaleras, y supo que algo andaba mal, mucho peor de lo que ya andaba, y intuía que tenía que ver con su mejor amiga, con las respuestas que no recibió, por las visitas que no recibió, porque algo andaba mal con ella y lo sabía.

-es Margarita, Lily- dice Sirius bastante afligido -…es Margarita y ya no se que hacer para sacarla de ese hoyo en que esta metida- se le acaba la voz, se le quiebra y una pequeña lagrima escapa de sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?- le pregunta, para que él termine de hablar, para que le cuente de una vez lo que no ha contado desde el principio, desde que ambos desaparecieron del mapa.

-ha desaparecido esta mañana, pero no te preocupes- la detiene cuando ve que Lily intenta ponerse de pie -…siempre lo hace, y siempre vuelve-

-Sirius no puedes dejar que salga sola, es peligroso…- chilla ella

-lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada, anoche me puso algo en el café como lo hace todas las noches para que yo no despierte cuando ella se va, luego desaparece como hasta las ocho de la mañana y vuelve como si nada, taciturna, completamente ida, no se si se esta haciendo o ella me oculta otra cosa, ya no se que hacer Lily, por favor debes ayudarme, debes conversar con ella, Remus se volvió loco cree que no es Margarita, ayer fue hasta nuestra casa ha exigirle la verdad, ha exigirle el paradero de la verdadera Margarita- Sirius se notaba desesperado, se tomaba la cabeza recordando la noche anterior, a su amigo, a su esposa encerrada durante horas -…ya no quiere dormir conmigo, no me toca, no me besa, no me habla, no come, no quiere acompañarme a ningún lado, ella, ella…creo que ya no me ama y que me esta engañando con otro, pero si fuera a sí debería decírmelo, yo no se lo reprochare, solo quiero que vuelva a ser la de antes, que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo-

Lily seguía mirando a Sirius luego de que el muchacho soltara todo lo que llevaba por dentro, todo lo que había estado ocultando durante semanas.

-conversare con ella, a lo mejor debería ver un medico profesional, perder a un hijo en esas condiciones no es sano para nadie- sentenció Lily.

o0…0o

El viento corría en dirección norte, las hojas del los árboles caían cruelmente en la plenitud de su vida, la tierra formaba remolinos en aquellos rincones desiertos, la amplia pradera era testigo de aquel vibrante sonido, de aquel melodioso recorrido, de toda la hermosura de colores, era testigo una vez más de aquella paz carente de silencio.

Ellas estaban allí, dos mujeres caminaban lentamente hacía el verde pastizal, hasta la tranquilidad del prado, hacía las hermosas violetas que decoraban el lugar, dos amigas se recostaron a observar el cielo azul, a recorrer las nubes con la mirada, a atreverse a imaginar el mundo feliz, a descubrir que aquel día, aquel 31 de julio, todo cambiaria, porque aquel día no tendría un final…

-¿no crees que es muy arriesgado venir hasta aquí?- susurró Margarita interrumpiendo el mágico silencio.

-todos los domingos vengo con James, es un lugar totalmente seguro- sonrió Lily mirando hacía un costado donde detrás de unos árboles se encontraba el moreno de gafas vigilando los alrededores -…James nos cuidara-

-Lily…- volvió a susurrar la rubia mirando de reojo la barriga de la pelirroja -¿Cómo esta tu bebe?, ¿esta por nacer, no?-

-Harry, se llama Harry, ¿lo recuerdas?- le sonrió Lily con dulzura.

-Harry…- repitió Margarita volviendo a mirar el cielo -…es maravilloso, ¿no?, poder sentir que aquel pedacito de ti crece día a día-

-es…mágico- suspiró Lily acariciando su vientre -…es algo que te llena, que te hace doler el pecho de la felicidad que te causa, es realmente mágico-

-si…- Margarita mira a Lily nuevamente, sus manos se dirigen a su vientre dudosa -…necesito contarte algo-

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Lily prestando atención a su amiga.

-no, yo sólo, es…estaba pensando en lo que estuvimos hablando hace un momento- balbuceó la rubia -…eso de aquel accidente y mi cambio después de aquello-

-yo te entiendo Mar- le interrumpió Lily -…sé que es difícil pasar por eso, sé la situación que estabas viviendo en aquellos momentos y sé que no es lo mismo, es difícil simplemente enfrentarlo y aún más poder olvidarlo y aceptarlo-

-yo…yo no, tuve miedo Lily, tengo miedo porque he ocultado muchas cosas- Margarita miró a la pelirroja con timidez y luego le tomó la mano para llevarla a su propio vientre -…sigue creciendo dentro de mi, Lily, lo sé, lo siento, el hijo de Sirius sigue creciendo dentro de mi-

Lily retiró la mano, entrecerró los ojos, miró a su amiga asustada -….es imposible, el medico te reviso, él dijo que habías perdido a tu hijo, que…- Margarita se desabrocho su abrigo para dejar ver su abultado vientre.

-yo también lo creí, pero algo ocurrió, algo que no se explicar…un milagro-

Lily se pone de pie cuando un extraño ruido llega hasta sus oídos, cuando el cielo azulado comienza a escapar, cuando el sol tiembla por la tormenta que se avecina.

-están aquí…- murmura Lily pero un fuerte dolor le hace temblar todo el cuerpo, sus manos se dirigen hacía su vientre y no puede moverse cuando el tirón en su bajo vientre le hace chillar del dolor.

-¿Lily?- es Margarita quien se pone de pie para ayudarla -¿te encuentras bien?-

-si…- dice pero otro tirón, otro grito, una maldición sale de su boca -…debemos huir, nos han descubierto, vienen hacia acá-

El viento ha cambiado de dirección, el sencillo roce desapareció para convertirse en violento y arrebatador, la oscuridad poco a poco comienza a acercarse…

James ha sacado su varita y no pierde el tiempo, corre hacía ella. Lily lucha contra su dolor para mantenerse en pie, para soportar lo que se avecina mientras Margarita lucha por no intentar huir y delatarse ahí mismo, vienen hacía ella, lo sabe, la han descubierto.

-Lily- grita James cuando ha llegado a su lado, la abraza para protegerla -¿estás bien?, ¿están bien?-

-si, si- miente Lily mordiéndose el labio para no gritar de las fuertes contracciones.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?, ¿Qué sucede?- comienza a gritar Margarita cuando lo que se avecina se hace inminente, la oscuridad los ha cubierto.

-_espectrum patronus_- exclama James -…nos descubrieron, necesito ayuda, estoy con Lily y Margarita- grita mientras la figura plateada se aleja por los cielos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- grita la rubia desesperada.

-James…- mascullaba Lily sin poder aguantar más las contracciones -…James-

-debemos salir de aquí…-

-es tu hijo, maldición, tu hijo quiere nacer ahora- grita la pelirroja, James le mira con los ojos abiertos -¡Ahora!-

Se escucha los gritos del pueblo, la desesperación, el dolor, la desorientación, el miedo…gritos se escuchaban más cerca, se veía, se sentía la horrible destrucción, la devastadora crueldad con que uno a uno de los mortífagos terminaban con las vidas de inocentes, el pánico estaba sucumbiendo, cada segundo se oían más y más cerca mientras Lily se aferraba a los brazos de James.

-yo me voy…- susurra margarita asustada retrocediendo mientras los sonidos aterradores se hacían más fuertes.

-no te muevas, es muy peligroso, hay que esperar por Sirius y Remus…Margarita regresa aquí, ¡Margarita!- le gritaba James mientras sentía el cuerpo de Lily aferrarse cada vez más a él.

-James…- Lily quien lo llama con un hilo de voz se estremece nuevamente -…ve por ella-

-No te dejare aquí, Lily…Margarita sabe cuidarse sola-

-no, ella corre peligro, ella…- la pelirroja toma una bocanada de aire mientras vuelve a retorcerse en los brazos del moreno -¡ah!-

-Lily- exclama James la sujeta con fuerzas.

-estoy bien, estoy bien- repetía ella una y otra vez.

-Maldición, Sirius- bramó James -…Lily debemos intentar caminar hacía aquellos árboles, Amor escúchame, debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible-

-no puedo moverme, me duele James, me duele-

-allí viene- James ve como un resplandor plateado se dirige hacía ellos por los cielos -…Vamos Harry aguanta un poco más-

o0…0o

Margarita corrió hacía el pueblo buscando una salida, una chimenea, un modo de escapar, escapó hacía el lugar equivocado, escapó sin darse cuenta que iba derecho a la boca del lobo.

-Hola Smith- un siseó se escuchó en aquel desierto callejón -…pensé que nunca aparecerías-

o0…0o

-James, debemos volver…- sollozaba Lily mientras Remus y James la guiaban hasta un lugar seguro.

-por favor Lily, no insistas, Sirius fue por ella, nosotros no podemos volver, es arriesgado para ti, para Harry…-

-no me importa- grita la pelirroja -…Margarita esta en peligro, es mi amiga, debemos volver-

-aquí- interrumpe Remus -…Dumbledore los espera junto a la sanadora, todo esta listo para la llegada de Harry-

-Remus…- murmura Lily mirando preocupada aquella indiferencia, aquel secreto que mostraban los ojos de su amigo.

-no te preocupes por Margarita- dice Remus se acerca a Lily y le besa la frente -…yo la encontrare- promete mientras la deja ir lentamente hacía los brazos de su amigo.

-vamos Lily- James interrumpe la conexión de miradas de ambos y sujetando fuertemente a Lily desaparece en la oscuridad de aquel bosque.

o0…0o

Sirius ha llegado al pueblo, ha visto como todos corrían buscando un lugar seguro, ha visto la incomprensión, el miedo, el pánico incrustado en cada mirada, ha visto la devastación que un grupo de magos encapuchados ha dejado en aquel indefenso pueblo, ha visto la crueldad, ha visto el error que ha cometido.

Ha visto…la ha visto

Corrió calle abajo, corrió cuando un reflejo dorado se poso frente a él, corrió porque ahí estaba ella, porque allí estaba Margarita, allí frente a una varita directo a su corazón, frente a una mujer de cabellos negros, frente a la muerte.

Sirius se estremece, la ve allí, tan indefensa, tan espantada, tan asustada y desea correr a su lado, ser su escudo, ser su valiente caballero, pero lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor no era un cuento de hadas, no era una película de acción, era la vida real, era la pesadilla que los había alcanzado.

La mujer de cabellos negros deja ver su rostro cuando su mirada se cruza con la de él, sonríe con superioridad, ella tiene el poder, Margarita esta indefensa, no tiene varita, ni medio para defenderse.

-no des un paso en falso- gritó Jeannette entre el bullicio y los gritos de la gente que corría calle arriba tratando de buscar un lugar a salvo de aquel ataque, tratando de defender su humana vida.

o0…0o

-JAMES…- gritaba Lily aferrándose a las sabanas de su cama -…ayúdame-

-si, si…tranquila, sólo respira, respira…- intentaba el moreno a un lado de ella mientras la sanadora preparaba todo para el parto.

o0…0o

Sirius mira asustado a Margarita quien esta de pie frente a la mortífaga, a un solo hechizo de acabar su vida.

-es un bonito día hoy para una reunión, ¿no lo crees?- se carcajeó la morena -…un muy bonito día para terminar con lo que debí haber acabado hace mucho-

-no…-

-¡Cállate!- lo hizo callar Jeannette -…ni siquiera lo intentes, solamente estaba esperando a que aparecieras para terminar con su mugrienta vida, para poder acabarla frente a tus ojos, porque escúchame bien, Black, a mi nadie, nadie me cambia por una maldita sangre sucia-

-es una equivocación…- se adelanta Margarita con desesperación, con miedo en los ojos.

-¡Cállate maldita perra!-

-Jeannette por favor, haré lo que quieras, lo que sea, pero déjala libre- suplicó Sirius cuando vio la cólera en la mirada de la morena, cuando percibió que aquello no era una simple amenaza, que ella estaba dispuesta a acabar con la vida de Margarita.

o0…0o

-empuje y respire, así esta bien, vamos usted puede- decía la sanadora mientras Lily gritaba y apretaba la mano de James.

-inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala- repetía James una y otra vez ayudando a Lily -…vamos preciosa, Harry quiere conocerte-

-Ahhhh…no…me…presiones- gritaba la pelirroja, mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas -…Maldito mal nacido, todo esto es por tu culpa James-

-tranquilízate amor, tranquilízate y respira…-

-no me hagas tranquilizar…Ahhhh…-

-empuja- le decía la sanadora -…ahí viene, ahí viene, ya lo veo-

o0…0o

Remus estaba en una esquina muy alejado de Sirius, había llegado justo en el momento que la morena había estallado, cuando Margarita le había suplicado por su vida, cuando nuevamente le hacía comprobar que ella no era más que una impostora.

Pero Sirius estaba tan cegado, tan desesperado que no lo podía ver, no podía darse cuenta de todos los detalles que la delataban, que cada movimiento en falso que la impostora daba era una gran muestra de su identidad, no podía darse cuenta que Margarita, la verdadera Margarita Smith nunca hubiese suplicado por su vida, nunca le hubieses suplicado a su peor enemiga, nunca se hubiese alejado de Lily y James, nunca hubiese corrido hacía el pueblo, nunca se hubiese dejado desarmar con tanta facilidad, nunca hubiese caído en las redes de Holt.

-sólo pídemelo que quieras- era el ultimo intento de Sirius, era su ultima esperanza, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, a volver a sus brazos, a volver a las filas de Voldemort, a entregar información, estaba dispuesto a morir en lugar de ella.

-ya es demasiado tarde Black- sisea la morena -…tú nunca me interesaste del todo, solo te necesitaba para adquirir poder frente al señor tenebroso, para que él me viera como una aliada, como la mujer poderosa que soy, sólo necesitaba de ti, tu presencia a mi lado, así que no hay nada más que decir, nada más que hablar, esto se acabo aquí…AVADA KEDAVRA-

-¡No!- grita Sirius, el haz de luz ha salido de la varita de la morena, y todo termina ahí…

Margarita en el suelo, sin vida…Jeannette desaparece con la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, Remus que por primera vez no sabe como reaccionar, y Sirius, Sirius que corre hacía ella demasiado tarde y cae, cae de rodillas a los pies del cuerpo femenino ya sin vida, cae mientras su mundo se paraliza, mientras una extraña sensación le hiela la sangre.

-Noooooooooooooo…- es el sonido desgarrador que brota desde la garganta masculina, es el dolor de su alma marchita, el sonido de su corazón desquebrajándose en miles de pedazos, es todo su mundo cayendo a lo más hondo, tocando fondo, es el final.

o0…0o

-¡Empuja! ¡Vamos Empuja!-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!-

Un fuerte llanto se escuchó en la habitación, Lily cae agotada, James llora de la felicidad al observar a su hijo a sólo palmos de distancia.

-Es un lindo varoncito señor Potter- La sanadora se acerca con el bebe en brazos y se lo entrega a James mientras termina con Lily.

-mi hijo…- susurra la pelirroja cuando James lo pone en su regazo -…mi precioso bebe-

-hola Harry- saluda James cuando el bebe sigue llorando a todo pulmón -…hola mi pequeño…-

-bienvenido a este mundo Harry…Harry James Potter- le susurra Lily con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

_Un año después…_

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_

_Harry ha nacido, el final esta llegando y no adelantare absolutamente nada. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias…_


	24. un año después

_**Capitulo XXIV**_ _un año después _

_Un año después…  
_

Nunca, esa era la palabra correcta para describir su incertidumbre, y no sabia por qué pero estaba tan perdido entre la nada que nunca creyó poder salir de allí, pero ahí estaba de pie frente a la realidad, frente a la verdad, enfrentándolo todo con el mayor valor posible, con eso que se jactaba tener de sobra, pero todo hombre se pierde entre el abismo y no generalizo en genero...porque cualquier persona puede caer, bajar, hundirse en el dolor, en el sufrimiento, caer y caer y no poder ver luz, no poder encontrarse con una salvación, con algún salvavidas naufragante al igual que él...porque Sirius Black supo que el dolor se sentía en el alma, se sentía tan dentro que tenía esa necesidad de arrancarse el corazón o lo que quedaba de él.

La oscuridad de aquella noche lo cubría entre la sociedad, él simplemente observaba con la mayor calma, con una lentitud extremadamente sencilla en él y daba miedo acercarse, daba pavor el simple hecho de saber que estaba pensando...o sintiendo

Vagaba con el alma rota, vacía, vagaba con la sola idea de borrar todo de su mente, de su ser, borrar y borrar, y borrar ese dolor que le estaba consumiendo, ese dolor que nunca creyó volver a sentir…ese dolor que le hacía delirar, le hacía naufragar en pesadillas, perderse en la soledad del sufrimiento.

Y dios sabía como dolía, como dolía todo por dentro, como dolía hasta los huesos, dolía de esa manera que te hace querer arrancar la piel, querer gritar con todas tus fuerzas, gritar hasta quedar agotado, hasta quedar sin voz, y luego llorar, llorar porque era inevitable…era tan inevitable como la muerte misma.

Sus pasos entre la oscuridad, la sombra de su cuerpo erguido caminando sin rumbo fijo, caminando por aquel camino, por aquel sendero que es la vida, una vida que cree perdida, una vida que nunca podrá recuperar, y eso lo sabe, estaba tan claro, nunca podría olvidar.

"_-¿tú eres?- la amable y dulce sonrisa de una niña se asoma por entre los estantes de una conocida tienda en el callejón Diagon, mientras que al otro lado los ojos grises desconfiados del chico, de tan sólo once años, le miran de reojo._

_-Sirius Black- susurra el pequeño moreno cuando se asegura de que nadie los ve_

_-yo soy Margarita Smith, un gusto Sirius- vuelve a sonreír la pequeña cuando nota la sutil sonrisa que le dedica el tímido chico…"_

La luna llena en lo alto, le parece una daga en sus recuerdos, esa luna que para su amigo es una cruel pesadilla, para él es la diversión en persona, o lo era, porque ese hermoso astro brillante, ese satélite, esa gran luz en el oscuro cielo de la noche, significaba para él la promesa de un amor verdadero, un amor que conoció esa noche de una luna llena.

"_-Sirius, ¿me llevas en caballito?- la exclamación de la chica le pilla desprevenido, sobretodo porque llevan más de una hora sin dirigirse la palabra. Sirius le mira a un costado con una mueca de burla_

_-¿estás loca?- le dice simulando enojo._

_-si…- sonríe ella, no dice más, no hace falta Sirius Black le conoce a la perfección, son amigos desde ese día que se encontraron, y ahora que ya están cursando su segundo año en Hogwarts las palabras no hacen falta entre ellos. _

_-entonces arriba, chiquita- y Margarita no pierde tiempo se lanza encima de él, y se van entre risas sinceras, risas de niños inocentes, risas que luego de unos meses nunca existirán entre ellos…"_

Extrañar esa no era la palabra, extrañar no era suficiente para describir ese sentimiento que llevaba por dentro, porque él la extrañaba, claro que la extrañaba, la extrañaba a rabiar, y la necesitaba cada día más, porque cada día era nuevo, cada día era una vida para él, debía seguir viviendo, debía seguir haciendo lo mismo que durante años hizo, debía comer, debía dormir, debía beber, debía sonreír, debía gritar, debía maldecir, debía llorar…llorar porque cada día era más difícil para él.

Y el tiempo se convirtió en su enemigo, el tiempo que parecía detenerse cada noche, cada despertar, cada atardecer, las horas del reloj avanzaban a una velocidad desesperadamente lenta, que hasta se podría decir que no avanzaban.

-Hola, bonita- susurra deteniéndose junto a ese hermoso árbol, se detiene en aquel enorme prado lleno de almas inocentes, aquel lugar que fue testigo de su caída, fue testigo de aquel dolor, de aquel devastador día. -…siento la demora- sonríe de lado, se deja caer junto a la lapida y deposita una rosa blanca -…me haces falta ¿sabes?, es difícil, ha sido muy difícil-

Sirius mira el cielo ve como a lo lejos, en lo alto de las grandes montañas el sol comienza a salir, ve como el día esta llegando, ve como otro 31 de julio esta dando comienzo.

-estoy aquí- suspira -…luego de un año, estoy aquí- unas finas lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos, unas lágrimas que rápidamente son destruidas -…lo siento, siento no haber tenido el valor para enfrentarlo, siento no poder ser lo suficientemente valiente para dejarte ir, siento haber incumplido la promesa, lo siento de verdad, pero es que no puedo, no puedo dejarte ir, no puedo arrancarte de mí, aún te siento en mi piel, aún te siento a mi lado, preciosa, aún te siento…- un sollozo sincero brotó de su alma, un sollozo lastimero, un sollozo doloroso, cerró los ojos un momento, respiró hondo -¿Cómo explicarle a mi corazón que ya no estas?, ¿Cómo decirle que no volverás?, ¿Cómo?, si sin ti no puedo seguir, no puedo seguir fingiendo, bonita, no puedo, es difícil…-

El sol de un nuevo amanecer comenzó a iluminar cada rincón de aquel pueblo, cada hoja de los árboles, cada pastizal, cada rosa, incluso se reposa frente al nombre "Margarita Helena Smith", en la cruda mirada, en aquel recuerdo latente en unos ojos brillosos, en aquellos ojos grises incapaces de mirar la luz.

-hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry- sonríe mientras se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos -…Mi pequeño enano esta de cumpleaños, mi mosquetero- y un nuevo brillo nació en él, ese brillo de esperanza, ese de orgullo, de felicidad, esa luz entre la oscuridad -…está enorme, ¿sabes?, y desde que empezó a caminar se ha vuelto un diablillo, salió a su tío- una sonrisita resonó en el silencioso lugar, hizo vibrar las verdes hojas del inmenso árbol que lo cubría del sol, hizo desaparecer la ultima gota del rocío con una sola carcajada -…es un campeón, un pequeño ser sin culpa, un angelito, es hermoso, tan chiquito, tan lleno de inocencia, tan…- un nuevo suspiro -…tan mágico, él no tiene culpa, no tiene la culpa-

"_-Lily- Sirius rompió el silencio, cuando vio la figura de una mujer en el portal de su casa, cuando escuchó el llanto de ella._

_-no sabía a quien acudir, lo siento yo…-_

_-no te preocupes, ven, siéntate- le interrumpe Sirius, se acerca a ella, la guía hasta el sillón y va por un vaso de agua -¿Qué a ocurrido?- pregunta cuando ya esta frente a ella, cuando Lily esta más calmada, cuando ya se siente preparado para escucharla"_

-Lily fue a visitarme el otro día- susurra mientras recuerda perfectamente aquella madrugada, cuando recuerda el llanto de ella, cuando una nueva promesa nace de sus labios, cuando ya todas las verdades están a la vista, cuando ya lo único que hace falta es luchar.

"_-James no lo sabe, no he podido decírselo, no he tenido el valor para confesárselo, porque tengo miedo, Sirius, tengo miedo por él y si, soy una egoísta, pero no lo quiero perder, no lo soportaría- Lily no podía dejar de sollozar, su rostro surcado en lagrimas, su corazón expuesto a ese hombre quien alguna vez fue su enemigo, su vida en manos de terceros, su felicidad a punto de ser destruida, su hijo en peligro._

_-¿Dumbledore?-_

_-él ha callado, él no ha dicho nada, Snape y Peter están intentando borrar las pistas sin que se enteren pero Voldemort esta cerca, demasiado cerca, hay informantes, hay alguien que esta sembrando dudas en él, Sirius, si Voldemort se entera que todo ha sido una trampa, sólo moverá un dedo y nos tendrá ante él…-_

_-no, sólo tranquilízate, no dejare que eso ocurra, me escuchaste Lily, no permitiré que le pase nada malo a Harry, sobre mi cadáver- juró, lo hizo, tomó a Lily de ambas mejillas la miró a los ojos y lo juró con su corazón, daría su vida por la de su ahijado."_

-no te preocupes que yo no dejare que nada le ocurra- Sirius sonrió, acarició con lentitud las letras talladas en aquella lapida, acarició su nombre como si fuese ella, acarició retomando una nueva promesa que esa misma noche hizo -…pero no me pidas que deshaga la promesa que te haré ahora, porque no cederé, porque de ello depende mi vida, porque es la única forma de seguir en paz, de dejarte ir…-

"_-gracias, Sirius- seguía sollozando Lily en los brazos del moreno, aferrándose a él como un salvavidas, entregándole su vida y la de su familia, entregándole lo más importante que tiene -…sabes lo curioso de todo esto- sonrió secando las lágrimas de sus ojos._

_Sirius la observó con curiosidad instándola a seguir._

_-que nunca pensé que podría llegar a quererte como te quiero, nunca pensé que podría tener un hermano mayor tan insoportable e inmaduro, nunca pensé que terminaría haciendo un pacto contigo- las palabras de Lily hicieron sonreír al moreno, se acercó a ella y le desordenó el cabello._

_-nunca pensé llegar a quererte como esa hermana menor que nunca tuve- sonrió -…pequeña pelirroja malhumorada- la abrazó nuevamente -…siempre los protegeré, es una promesa-_

_-Sirius…- balbucea Lily desasiendo el abrazo con lentitud, tomando las manos del moreno y tomando todo el valor necesario respiró hondo -…aún hay algo que quiero contarte-_

_Sirius frunció el ceño, la miró preocupado, intento soltarse pero ella se lo impidió -…es sobre Margarita- habló Lily y él desvió la mirada._

_-es sobre lo que ocurrió aquel día-."_

-es una promesa bonita, y esta vez no pienso romperla, Jeannette va a pagar por tu muerte y por la de nuestro hijo, lo va a pagar aunque sea la ultima cosa que haga en esta vida, ella la pagara con su propia vida-.

o0…0o

_Cumpleaños feliz…Cumpleaños Harry, Cumpleaños Feliz._

Un pequeño niño de ojos verdes miraba con atención a todas las personas a su alrededor, a la enorme torta frente a su ojos con esa única velita encendida, a los ojos brillosos de su madre, a la sonrisa de orgullo de su padre.

Miraba con curiosidad la mirada de su tío Remus, con diversión el extraño corte de su tío Peter y con nostalgia las manos vacías de la señora de las tartas, miraba y miraba mientras todos coreaban con alegría, mientras todos celebraban un año más, unos celebraban el amor, otros la lucha, otros el tiempo, o simplemente celebraban.

Todos comienzan a aplaudir, Lily se acerca a su hijo y le dice que sople, el pequeño no entiende, ve a su madre y la trata de imitar pero él solo quiere volver a ver los hermosos ojos de la pelirroja llenos de ese brillo que a él le encanta. Ve a su padre que le desordena el cabello y luego lo alza en brazos, le besa y él con sus pequeñas manitas le desordena el cabello como momentos antes lo había hecho en él, James sonríe y es Lily quien lo toma en brazos esta vez, Remus sostiene una cámara en su mano, Peter va en busca de algo para repartir la torta, esta deseoso de probarla desde que vio como Lily la rellenaba con una deliciosa salsa de frutilla.

-Amor, ayuda a Peter con los platos- dice Lily dulcemente mientras deja a Harry en el suelo y se acerca a Remus -¿no sabes nada aún?- pregunta mientras recorre con la mirada la estancia en busca de su travieso hijo.

-no, no ha respondido- responde Remus, trata de disimular su preocupación pero le es imposible, Lily no es tonta, y su preocupación es igual a la de él.

-si no llega en media hora más tendré que hablar con James- dice pero James viene entrando en ese momento y se acerca a él para ayudarle con las copas que trae, Peter camina de tras con unos cuantos platos y una botella de champaña.

-Es hora del brindis- grita mostrando en alto la botella, mientras Harry revolotea entre sus piernas.

-James…- balbucea la pelirroja pero el moreno no esta atento a sus palabras, le mira y le sonríe, le besa rápidamente en los labios y se dirige hacía la puerta cuando alguien ha llamado.

-Profesor- saluda James dejando entrar al mago -…no pensé que vendría-

-he tardado por unos asunto de Hogwarts, pero por nada del mundo me perdería esta celebración- sonríe Dumbledore, se acerca a los demás invitados y los saluda uno por uno.

-ha llegado justo para el brindis- exclama Peter contento, mientras termina de llenar la ultima copa. -…y para la deliciosa torta de Lily-

-Harry, hijo no juegues con eso- es Lily quien va tras el pequeño, lo toma en brazos mientras este hace pataletas, James le mira desde la otra esquina con autoridad preocupado de la hora y la mirada de su amigo quien no deja de mirar la hora, sabe que Sirius no ha aparecido, sabe que no es normal, sabe que él más que nadie debería haber estado allí, pero no puede preocuparse, no puede demostrar sus temores, no delante de Lily, no delante de su hijo, no en aquella pequeña fiesta familiar, no cuando están celebrando un año de vida de su mayor tesoro.

Harry se acurruca en los brazos de su madre cuando ve la advertencia en los ojos de James, se tranquiliza y comienza a jugar con los cabellos pelirrojos, se adormece con el dulce aroma de ella, y no espera para abrazarla y llenarla de besos como cuando quiere conseguir alguna cosa, James los mira desde lejos con una sonrisa en el rostro, no puede dejar de sentir que su pecho se llena de felicidad, que su corazón crece cada día más, que ama a esas dos personitas con su vida, los ama como nunca va ha amar a nadie, los ama y se siente orgulloso de ellos.

-tomen una copa, por favor, está noche brindaremos por la vida- interrumpe Dumbledore el murmullo de las distintas conversaciones -…James, Lily, acérquense con el pequeño Harry, quiero darles mi bendición-

Cada uno de los pocos invitados se acerca con una copa en la mano, formando una media luna alrededor del matrimonio, mientras el mago le entrega una copa a cada uno.

-en esta noche señores, y señoras por supuesto…vamos a brindar por estas tres personas que están aquí delante de ustedes, estas tres valientes almas que nos han demostrado que con amor se puede vencer, se puede luchar, que con esta sola arma somos capaces de derrotar a quien sea, esta noche, si ustedes me permiten, quisiera brindar por ustedes… ¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!- gritaron al unísono levantando sus copas.

-y yo quisiera brindar por Harry- interrumpió Sirius Black desde la puerta mientras todas las miradas voltean hacía su persona, mientras algunas miradas de alivio complementan el ambiente -…quisiera brindar por mi ahijado- comenzó a hablar el moreno mientras James le acercaba una copa a él también -…porque por él vale la pena luchar, vale la pena sufrir, por él vale la pena dar la vida en esta guerra, quiero brindar por la esperanza, por el futuro, y por el amor… ¡Por Harry!- gritó al lado de James abrazándolo por los hombros, brindó alzando su copa hacía el pequeño niño que se había dormido en los brazos de su madre, brindó con esa mirada de orgullo impregnada en su ser, brindó por Harry, su ahijado, su esperanza.

¡Por Harry!, brindaron todos aquella noche, aquella noche en que nadie notó la extraña lechuza que recibió Remus, aquella nota tan misteriosa que le obligó a abandonar la fiesta a escondidas de sus mejores amigos, aquella nota destruida a segundos de ser leída, aquella información prohibida…

o0…0o

-hola- Lily voltea suavemente hacía el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

-¿ya se durmió?- pregunta en un susurro cuando James se acerca por la espalda y la abraza.

-si- responde -…como todo un angelito- Lily sonríe, sabe que su hijo de angelito no tiene nada, que es un niño travieso y revoltoso, que es digno hijo de su padre.

-James…- susurra su nombre mientras el moreno empieza a acariciar sus hombros desnudos, su cuello, su espalda -…tengo miedo, James-

-todo estará bien, amor, tenemos lo mas importante, nos tenemos a nosotros-

-pero…-

-Voldemort no nos encontrara, no nos ha encontrado hasta el momento y no lo hará nunca, no tienes porque temer, a demás ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no creo que aún este tan interesado en encontrarnos, ese monstruo lo único que le interesa es el poder, ya veras que pronto todo acabara- Lily se dejo abrazar, no creía realmente en las palabras de James, no creía simplemente porque ella sabía perfectamente que el Señor Tenebroso no los buscaba a ellos, buscaba a su hijo, y sabía también que nunca podrían librarse de él, no tan fácilmente, pero calló, no habló, no delante de James, no cuando las personas más importantes en su vida corrían peligro, no en ese momento.

-todo se esta volviendo más y más oscuro James- susurró mientras volteaba sin deshacer el abrazo -…y no puedo evitar tener miedo, no quiero que nuestro hijo se quede solo, no quiero dejarlo solo-

James acercó a la pelirroja hacia su cuerpo, acarició su mejilla, quitó cada lagrima, y besó sus labios tímidamente -…sólo olvidémonos de todo por un momento, dejemos que esos miedos desaparezcan, tratemos de confiar en el amor, en el destino quizás, olvidemos y empecemos a respirar con tranquilidad, con libertad, sin temores, sintamos el aire puro recorrer nuestro cuerpo, la tranquilidad llenar nuestros pulmones, respiremos, sólo respiremos…-

-James…-

-cierra los ojos Lily y déjate llevar-

Cerró los ojos con lentitud, inhaló con fuerzas y se dejo llevar, las manos de él se posaron en su cintura, los labios de él comenzaron a jugar en su cuello, la respiración de él era lo único que comenzaba a escuchar mientras su corazón lentamente comenzaba a desbocarse.

Las caricias, los susurros, los latidos, aquellos gemidos en su boca, aquella sensación que comenzaba a inundarla.

James la guió con extrema lentitud hacía la cama, entre caricias y susurros, la recostó con suma delicadeza mientras sus bocas jugaban una danza mucho más desenfrenada, recorrió su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados, ya siendo un experto conocedor de ella, y comenzó a deshacerse de aquellas prendas tan innecesarias.

Ella simplemente se dejo llevar, se entregó a él como cada noche, se entregó a él como cada mañana, se entregó a él al igual que le entrega su vida cada segundo, se entregó a él con el corazón, se entregó a él con el alma expuesta, le entregó todo, porque James Potter era el hombre que le hacía olvidar hasta su nombre, era el hombre que le llevaba a las nubes, era el hombre que exigía su cuerpo, el que llevaba impregnado en su piel, él era su hombre.

o0…0o

Está todo muy oscuro y silencioso, se escuchan las pisadas de un extraño en aquella calle desierta, las pisadas sobre la tierra húmeda, la respiración agitada, y el corazón bombeando rápidamente, se escuchan ladridos de algunos perros mientras otro sonido a lo lejos vuelve todo silencio, pisadas de otro ser vivo, pero no un humano, se escucha y se siente la velocidad con la que se dirige hacía esta persona…unos ojos azul cielo observan la fría noche mientras sigue corriendo por su vida, mientras la mancha negra se acerca con mayor rapidez.

Esta encerada, no hay salida, ha llegado hasta el final del callejón, todo ha sido una trampa. Y el animal imponente se detiene a centímetros de ella.

-detente monstruo- balbucea la mujer sacando su capucha y revelando su varita para defenderse -…quieto animal-

Y el silencio de la noche revela un tercer sonido acercándose a ellos, es por eso que el animal ante ella, el gran perro negro actúa con rapidez y Jeannette Holt no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos.

-hola muñeca- el gran perro negro se ha transformado en Sirius Black delante de los ojos femeninos -…ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿no crees?-

-Sirius…- suelta la morena en un hilo de voz cuando la varita del mago se dirige derecho a su pecho.

-no sabes el tiempo que espere para este momento- masculló Sirius dejando salir una fría carcajada -…lastima que no podré disfrutarlo como quisiera, mis amigos vienen en camino, estarán aquí en sólo minutos pero será demasiado tarde-

-no, no te atreverás- intentó enfrentarle Jeannette pero la fuerza le falló y no pudo mantener la guardia por mas tiempo, se dejo caer hacía la gran muralla de piedra, dejo que su varita resbalara al suelo y apoyo todo su cuerpo con dificultad en el final del callejón.

-eres débil- escupió el moreno sin dejar de apuntar un segundo a la engañosa mujer -…eres una víbora, una maldita mal nacida-

-di lo que quieras Black, has lo que quieras total matándome no la volverás a la vida, nunca más la volverás a ver…-

-¡Sirius!- fue James quien llegó corriendo justo a tiempo, justo en el momento que el moreno alzaba su varita dispuesto a atacar -…no lo hagas, no vale la pena…-

-Vete de acá, vete James, ni tú ni nadie podrá detenerme esta vez, esta noche Jeannette Holt dejara de existir para la humanidad, esta hija de puta desaparecerá de mi vida para siempre- gritó Sirius acercándose más a la morena con la varita empuñada con toda la rabia posible contenida en un solo hechizo que rebosaba en sus labios -…morirás maldita perra-

-escucha Sirius, escúchame por favor…no cometas una locura-

-escúchalo Black- interrumpió Jeannette -…escúchalo mientras puedas porque en cualquier momento mi señor los encontrara y cobrara su traición-

-¡Cállate Perra!- amenazó Sirius fulminando a la mujer.

-debería hacerte un favor y mátate tú así vas y acompañas a la estúpida de Smith en el infierno- comenzó a reírse la morena mientras Sirius cada vez más se acercaba a ella con la varita chispeando del odio que contenía ese hombre en su cuerpo -…o si quieres mátame y así le mando tus saluditos-

-¡Cierra la boca Holt!- fue James quien estalló está vez, más preocupado que enojado -…lo estas buscando, Sirius por favor no caigas en su trampa, deja las cosas así, vámonos de aquí…-

-no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- lo calló Sirius -…nunca podré volver a casa, nunca podré volver a ser el de antes, he perdido todo, todo por lo que luche, ¡lo perdí todo!, así que no me pidas que deje las cosas así, no me pidas que vuelva a casa como si nada a pasado mientras me destruyo por dentro-

-pero esto no te hace bien, matándola no lograras nada, no recuperaras nada…-

-vete de aquí James, porque no me iré a ningún lado sin antes terminar con ella-

-no…-

-como se dan vueltas las cosas Black- es Jeannette quien se pone de pie, a recuperado su varita -…y pensar que hace años atrás, era a mi a quien vengarías, ¿lo recuerdas?, y hoy soy la que se atraviesa entre tu varita y la venganza, que loco que es el mundo-

-cierra la boca- volvió a amenazar James pero Sirius estaba más pendiente de lo que haría la morena antes de lo que decía su amigo -…olvidemos todo y…-

-Avada Kedavra- Jeannette ataca primero Sirius le esquiva a duras penas, James saca la varita y apunta a la rubia mientras hechizos tras hechizos comienzan a combatir.

Sirius responde con ímpetu, con descontrol, la ataca una y otra vez, mientras James sólo se defiende, la morena ha logrado escabullirse de aquella emboscada a punta de hechizo pero Sirius no se lo hace tan fácil, esta decidido a acabar con ella.

-Déjala ir- se escucha el bramido de James quien esquiva otro haz de luz rojo.

-Nunca- exclama Sirius, lanza otro maleficio mientras la morena por poco se salva.

-es una lastima que Smith no viera esto, Black- grita Jeannette para hacerse escuchar -…verdad que esta muerta- se ríe la bruja pero un haz de luz rozó su rostro -…mierda-

-Sirius, Remus viene en camino, me pidió que no cometieras una locura, por favor, te lo ruego volvamos…-

-esa maldita mestiza impura- comenzó a bramar Jeannette por sobre los gritos de James -…esa mugre, nunca pensé que me costaría tan poco matarla, será que el destino se lo tenía preparado por ser tan poca cosa, a esa zorra mal nacida…-

-¡Sirius!-

-Avada Kedavra-

Todo paso en cámara lenta Sirius Black había emputecido, caminó hacía la morena con la varita a punto de explotar mientras James le gritaba que no lo hiciera, el maleficio sale de sus labios cuando Jeannette se ha descuidado.

-No, Sirius- Remus ha llegado demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de la morena cae, rebota en el suelo, no hay vuelta atrás, Sirius cae de rodillas también, su varita retumba en la tierra mientras todo vuelve a ser silencio.

Remus camina lentamente hasta posarse al lado de James, niega con la cabeza mientras escuchan como el llanto del moreno rompe con el silencio, un sollozo ahogado, unos gritos de frustración, y el aullido de los perros a lo lejos.

Sirius se pone de pie, seca sus lagrimas, guarda su varita, mira por ultima vez el cuerpo de la morena en el suelo y voltea hacía sus amigos.

-larguémonos de acá- masculla con total repulsión y no espera respuesta a terminado, comienza a caminar hacía la soledad de aquella noche fría.

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy_


	25. lo significa todo

_**Capitulo XXV**____ lo significa todo_

"_-¡Sirius!-_

_-Avada Kedavra-_

_Todo pasó en cámara lenta Sirius Black había emputecido, caminó hacía la morena con la varita a punto de explotar mientras James le gritaba que no lo hiciera, el maleficio sale de sus labios cuando Jeannette se ha descuidado._

_-No, Sirius- Remus ha llegado demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de la morena cae, rebota en el suelo, no hay vuelta atrás, Sirius cae de rodillas también, su varita retumba en la tierra mientras todo vuelve a ser silencio._

_Remus camina lentamente hasta posarse al lado de James, niega con la cabeza mientras escuchan como el llanto del moreno rompe con el silencio, un sollozo ahogado, unos gritos de frustración, y el aullido de los perros a lo lejos._

_Sirius se pone de pie, seca sus lagrimas, guarda su varita, mira por ultima vez el cuerpo de la morena en el suelo y voltea hacía sus amigos._

_-larguémonos de acá- masculla con total repulsión y no espera respuesta, ha terminado, comienza a caminar hacía la soledad de aquella noche fría."_

_Dieciocho meses después…_

Esta ahí frente a la plaza principal, frente a millones de personas, a gente común, a gente mágica, a gente variada, gente que habla distintos idiomas, turistas, pueblerinos, ricos y pobres, esta frente a toda esa gente desconocida, esta ahí de casualidad, esta ahí porque James se lo ha pedido, esta ahí mientras su amigo busca el regalo perfecto para la pelirroja, busca aquel regalo ideal para un aniversario y no sabe realmente para que busca tanto si al final siempre termina regalándole lo mismo, rosas rojas, claro que siempre con algún significado en especial, siempre en una cantidad especifica.

Como aquella vez que había comprado exclusivamente siete rosas rojas, de las mejores rosas del país, importadas de algún lugar del planeta, siete rosas rojas simbolizando los primeros siete días como familia Potter, como su mujer, su esposa, siete días de casados, siete días compartiendo sus vidas. O la vez que nació Harry al día siguiente llego con nueve rosas, o también para el aniversario primero que fueron doce rosas más, y Sirius no entendía, él no entendía, como la pelirroja no se aburría con tantas rosas.

Pero no decía nada, siempre aconsejaba, quizás una joya, o chocolate, las mujeres siempre gustan del buen chocolate, un vestido quizás, una mascota, o una noche de pasión, esos si eran regalos de verdad, pero no rosas…Rosas

Y esta ahí, sentado en una banca de la plaza, esperando a que James termine de dar vueltas por los centros comerciales, esperando a que llegue a su lado con varias rosas más y quizás una caja de bombones o algún otro regalito pequeño, pero siempre con sus rosas rojas para su pelirroja.

Es por eso que se olvida un momento de aquello, para que darle vuelta al tema si siempre es lo mismo, mejor reposa en el banco, observa el hermoso museo frente a él, y presta atención a toda la gente que transcurre por allí, como pareciera que el mundo se detiene para él, como toda aquella gente camina lo más rápido posible, los autos, los gritos, y él sólo esta quieto, ahí observando la vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Mira el inmenso edificio, observa el cielo, las nubes blancas adornando el cielo azul, vuelve hacía la puerta del museo, ve un grupo de niños ingresando, todos en filita contentos, con sus cámaras a la mano, mientras sus profesoras los enumeran y les dan las indicaciones, un par de amigas que vienen de salida bastante conforme, con un mapa en la mano buscando su siguiente destino, una familia con dos pequeños comprando refrescos y helados a la salida, una pareja abrazados conversando en la entrada mientras otra persona los interrumpe.

Y Sirius se detiene en ellos, los mira fijamente, algo familiar tienen, y se levanta lentamente para acercarse mientras la pareja camina hacía la calle donde al parecer una limusina los espera, Sirius se detiene en la vereda justo frente a ellos, y ya sabe porque ese aire familiar, aquel hombre que esta abriendo la puerta a la mujer es Ernest, el mismo Ernest que había sido novio de Margarita, el mismo que se la había rebatado una vez, el mismo que…que

El corazón se aceleró, sentía que le saldría por la boca, su respiración se detuvo, le faltaba el aire, un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo y en cualquier momento perdería las fuerzas, lo sabía, porque él había mirado, había observado pero no había reconocido aquella mirada, no hasta que aquella mirada se poso en él, aquellos ojos negros le miraron con terror.

-Margarita…- susurró con un hilo de voz cuando la limusina se alejaba por la calle principal.

o0…0o

-¡Sirius!- James llevaba varios minutos llamando a su amigo tratando de sacarle palabra, de que lo mirara siquiera, pero el moreno esta en el asiento del parque con la mirada perdida, con lagrimas en los ojos, totalmente ausente -¡Sirius!-

-era…era ella- balbuceó abriendo los ojos, apenas podía pronunciar palabras, su piel estaba carente de color y James podía notar como su amigo sudaba, sus manos empuñadas en sus rodillas, y el cuerpo tenso.

-Sirius, mejor vamos a un lugar seguro- le indicó James tratando de ayudarlo, pero su amigo parecía una piedra, no lograría nada.

-era ella- volvió a repetir mientras una lagrima se escapó rodando por su mejilla -…está viva-

-Sirius no entiendo nada…-

-¡Que está viva!- gritó Sirius reaccionando -¡Margarita está viva!- masculló furioso -¡ella me engaño durante todos estos años!-

-Sirius no es bueno hablar aquí- James se notó nervioso miró hacía los costados he intento levantarse pero Sirius no lo siguió.

-la vi, James, la vi ahí- señaló la calle ahora vacía -…la vi con Ernest, la vi lo más feliz de la vida, la vi, ¡Maldición!, la vi, estoy seguro que era ella, eran sus ojos, era ella, su mirada, su piel, su boca, ella…Ella, está viva-

-Sirius no creo…-

-¡Te estoy diciendo que la vi, la vi con estos ojos, la vi James, la vi!- exclamó perdiendo el control.

James lo agarró fuerte del brazo sin pronunciar palabra, mientras Sirius gruñó molesto, sin poder quitar la mirada de aquel lugar donde la había visto, de aquella calle vacía, gruñó mientras James lo arrastraba a un lugar seguro.

-no te quedes callado, no me hagas sentir que estoy loco, porque yo se lo que vi- murmuró de pronto mientras caminaban a la casa de Remus

-han pasado dos años Sirius, creí que ya habías podido superar el dolor…-

-¿me escuchas lo que te digo?- volvió a explotar el moreno -…no estoy alucinando, no me confundí con otra persona, la vi, la vi a solo metros de distancia, era ella, ella, Margarita esta viva-

-será mejor que hablemos con Remus- sentencio James guardando silencio.

o0…0o

"_-¡que yo la vi!- explotó, estaba cansado de repetir lo mismo, de convencerse a si mismo de que era la verdad, de lo que él había visto, de quien él había visto, porque no podía estar volviéndose loco, no podía tener alucinaciones, simplemente no podían ser mentiras._

_-pudo haber sido una chica muy parecida a ella, a lo mejor Ernest aún tiene los mismos gustos, ¡No se Sirius!, pero es muy raro lo que estas diciendo- volvía a hablar James mientras Remus los observaba en silencio apartado de la discusión._

_-que sé lo que vi, y era ella, ella…-_

_-¿y que harás al respecto?- interrumpió Remus -…si es que fuera ella, ¿Qué harás?-_

_Sirius guardó silencio, no se había detenido a pensar en aquello, si era verdad que estaba viva, ¿Por qué se hizo pasar por muerta?, ¿para volver con Ernest?, ¿para que no la encontraran nunca más?, ¿para que él, Sirius Black, no la persiguiera?, ¿Por qué?, ¿con que derecho le había provocado ese dolor?_

_Y si él se lo estaba imaginando, y si cabía la posibilidad de que fuera todo un engaño de su mente, él…él debía averiguarlo, debía saber cual era la verdad._

_-preguntarle porque mierda me estuvo mintiendo durante todos estos años, exigirle la verdad, ¡Maldición!...no sabes lo que se siente perder a la mujer que amas frente a tus ojos, no sabes lo que me costo superarlo, yo…yo necesito una explicación, yo…-_

_-te vengarías de ella por todo lo que te hizo sufrir…- terminó Remus por él._

_Sirius se dejó caer al sillón con las manos tapando su rostro mientras un gruñido de desesperación brotaba de su garganta._

_-Será mejor que dejes las cosas así, olvídala…-"_

Claro que no lo iba a olvidar, porque él quería saber la verdad, conocer sus razones, quería entenderla, quería olvidarla, quería dejar de amarla como la amaba, quería que ese amor no se transformara en odio, eso era lo que él no quería, Sirius Black no quería odiarla, porque eso significaría que seguiría atado a ella.

Caminó rápidamente por la oscura calle, acababa de aturdir a un muggle que se dirigía hacía la fiesta, lo amordazó y lo escondió, acababa de usar a un inocente para cumplir su objetivo, llevaba puesto un esmoquin muggle, un esmoquin perteneciente a aquel joven ahora olvidado entre la neblina.

-invitación, por favor- se sorprendió al escuchar una voz ajena, no se había percatado de que ya había llegado al famoso salón, a la más esperada fiesta de alta sociedad muggle.

Pero no se inmutó, metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un pequeño trozo de papel plateado.

-adelante señor- le indicó el guardia.

Siguió su camino, con la vista en frente, derecho a su objetivo y esta vez no se detendría por nada del mundo.

o0…0o

-te lo dije Ernest, te advertí cuales eran las condiciones, pero no obedeciste…-

-lo sé, pero no la pude detener, tu sabes que cuando se propone algo lo consigue- se excusó el chico -…le propuse matrimonio, Remus, y ella aceptó, pero su condición fue que nos casemos aquí, en Londres, ella quería conocer a toda mi familia, anunciar nuestro casamiento, hacer una fiesta de compromiso, lo que se acostumbra a hacer y luego volvemos a Italia, sólo serán un par de meses, quizás menos, sólo eso…-

-pues creo que no serán ni meses, ni semanas, ni días, porque Sirius la ha visto frente al museo, la ha visto y no descansara hasta saber si es ella de verdad, así que Ernest, o te la llevas en este instante o yo no seguiré mintiendo más- sentenció el licántropo.

-pero…-

-¡pero nada!, las condiciones fueron claras desde un principio, y pensé que era lo mejor para ella, si Margarita se vuelve a topar con el pasado, con sus recuerdos puede perder la cordura, el medico te lo dijo bien claro, confié en ti Ernest, confié en que la cuidarías…-

-y yo la he cuidado, la he cuidado con mi vida, le he dado todo, yo la amo- exclamó el chico, aferrándose a ese amor -…yo la amo-

-y yo quiero lo mejor para ella- sentenció Remus dándose la media vuelta para irse.

-yo soy lo mejor para ella- le detuvo Ernest

-eso espero- susurró Remus marchándose definitivamente.

"_Se que te parecerá extraña esta carta, sé que no somos amigos ni nada parecido pero no tuve a quien mas acudir…había escuchado del lamentable accidente que tuvo Margarita con Holt, supe que no sobrevivió al ataque, estuve presente en su entierro ¿lo recuerdas?._

_En fin, el tema no es ese, en realidad si, me es difícil decir esto porque de seguro pensaras que estoy loco, pero hace tres días una mujer se presentó en mi casa aquí en Londres, una mujer muy parecida a ella, yo no sé que pensar, me habla con conocimiento de todos los años que estuvimos de novios, se acuerda de mis padres, de muchos detalles que sólo ella sabría, no sé que creer, pero si no hubiese estado en aquel entierro Remus te puedo jurar que es ella._

_Sólo espero que puedas venir lo antes posible. _

_Ernest."_

o0…0o

"_se valiente, Sirius, se valiente"_ se repitió una y otra vez mientras recorría el enorme salón con la mirada.

Sentía como sus pies parecían gelatina, sus manos tiritaban, su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios, y quizás no sólo eran nervios lo que tenía, también podría ser miedo, terror de enfrentarse a la verdad, o quizás del tan sólo tener la posibilidad de tenerle enfrente, de volver a verla, o pero aún, que todo fuese una mentira.

Dio algunos pasos hacía la barra y se sentó ahí, pidió el trago mas fuerte y empezó a observar a todas las bellas damas muggles, buscando a una en especial, a aquella que no quería salir de su cabeza.

Era un lugar muy lujoso, con gente al parecer muy refinada, hermosos vestidos largos, de la mejor calidad, y horribles trajes negros todos iguales, con espantosos corbatines que ya le estaba hastiando.

Todo muy bonito pero no había señales de ella, ni del idiota de Ernest. Volvió a levantarse para recorrer el lugar, fue primero por el lado de los ventanales, para luego acercarse al sector de los baños, y fue ahí que algo no le gusto, justo en ese sector de la cocina alejado de todo, ahí por aquella puerta apareció su amigo, y no tenía la menor idea que podía estar haciendo Remus por allí, no hasta que se acercó con decisión a un matrimonio mayor, no cuando los reconoció como los padres del idiota que estaba buscando, los padres de Ernest.

Lo siguió, siguió a Remus tratando de no dar señal de su presencia, lo siguió por todo el salón, lo siguió al patio, al lindo jardín adornado para la ocasión, lo siguió al hermoso estanque iluminado, lo siguió hasta que pudo ver a dos personas besándose, lo siguió hasta que pudo reconocer a Margarita entre tanta belleza y materialidad.

Y su mundo nuevamente se desmoronó ante él…

-necesito hablarte- espetó el licántropo interrumpiendo a los enamorados.

-Remus- sonrió la mujer, abrazando a su amigo.

-ahora no, Mar, necesito hablar con Ernest, en privado- masculló separándose de la rubia y observando a su alrededor para ver si alguien les observaba, y claro que alguien les observaba, pero escondido detrás de los árboles, escondido con su corazón herido, escondido por descubrir que la traición dolía más que la muerte. -…sígueme-

-espérame aquí preciosa, enseguida vuelvo- le pidió Ernest a Margarita.

Sirius vio como los dos hombres desaparecían nuevamente, y no supo como su cuerpo reaccionó solo, salió de entre los árboles sin poder dejar de mirarla, contemplando alarmado que aquello no era un sueño, que aquello parecía ser más que una pesadilla.

Y sus sentimientos estaban confundidos, su corazón que pretendía salir fuera de su cuerpo, y un dolor que se intensificaba a cada paso.

Él fue valiente, claro que fue valiente, no se quedaría con aquella mentira, no pretendía seguir viviendo mientras todos se burlaban de él, de su dolor, de su pobre corazón, él abandonó su escondite y la observó bajo la luz de la luna preguntándose si algún día lograría perdonarla, lograría olvidar la pesadilla que vivió aquel 31 de julio cuando lloró la muerte de la mujer que ahora milagrosamente estaba a sólo un palmo de distancia.

-una bonita noche- susurró casi con la voz ahogada interrumpiendo el extraño silencio, y ella volteó con brusquedad, mientras su pelo volaba al viento, lanzando ese aroma que moría por volver a sentir, notó su piel de gallina, el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, notó aquel desconcierto en la mirada femenina…ella volteó y sus ojos negros fueron su perdición.

-Black…- balbuceó Margarita con el miedo brotando de su cuerpo.

Y Sirius quiso llorar, quiso abofetearla, quiso matarla allí mismo, era ella, estaba seguro, su corazón reaccionaba como siempre, era ella. ¿Y que debía hacer ahora?

-¿Qué quieres?- volvió a hablar Margarita mientras disimuladamente buscaba su varita en el bolso de mano.

Y Sirius dio un paso, un tímido paso, un paso que le costo la vida dar, la miró a los ojos y siguió acercándose. Ella quedó inmóvil, no reaccionó, la mirada del moreno la tenía hipnotizada, aquel brillo de nostalgia le estaba embriagando, aquellos recuerdos vagando a su alrededor.

-detente…- le susurró cuando ya estaba frente a ella, cuando sus manos estaban acariciando las mejillas femeninas, cuando los labios de ambos estaban a solo centímetros -…Sirius-

Y la besó, Sirius no fue capaz de contenerse, no fue capaz de mandar a su propio cuerpo, no fue capaz de negarle a su corazón la posibilidad de volver a probar sus labios, recorrió su boca con sumo cuidado, buscando aquellos besos que eran sólo de él, buscando alguna explicación a toda esa locura, buscando recordar el motivo de aquel encuentro, buscando con desesperación despertar de aquel sueño.

Margarita no supo que hacer, cuando aquellos ojos grises dejaron de observarla, no supo como reaccionar porque cuando se vino a dar cuenta ya estaba respondiendo a un beso prohibido.

_Sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus besos apasionados, su desnudes expuesta, los gemidos de dos amantes inundando su cabeza._

Sirius se detiene cuando siente como las pequeñas manos de ella comienzan a cerrarse con agresividad en su pecho, aleja sus labios de los de ella para observarla, para descubrir en sus ojos un grado de confusión mucho mayor que el de él, cuando la ve agitada y a punto de desmayarse, la sostiene en sus brazos mientras el cuerpo de ella comienza a caer lentamente desvanecida.

-¡Sirius!- le grita Remus cuando ve lo que ha ocurrido.

-necesito ayuda- dice el moreno sosteniendo el cuerpo de Margarita entre sus brazos -…se ha desmayado-

o0…0o

-ella no recuerda nada de los últimos años, no recuerda la muerte de los padres de Lily, no recuerda nada posterior a eso, no te recuerda Sirius- explicó Remus con el dolor en cada palabra -…Ella perdió la memoria, sólo recordaba su relación con Ernest-

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Sirius con el llanto contenido, hundido en aquel sillón, esperando respuestas que sabía terminarían de destruir su ser. La verdad era mucho peor que las mentiras, mucho peor que la traición, la verdad resultaría aún peor que la muerte.

-aquella noche en que desapareció, la noche en que creímos que había huido, aquella noche, Sirius, fue secuestrada por Liza, Liza Owen…-

"_-Sirius, hermano- es James quien le recibe, Lily se ha hundido en el pecho masculino incapaz de dar la cara ante él._

_-¿Qué mierda pasa?- se altera, no le gustan los secretos y menos cuando sabe que algo anda mal._

_-es Margarita- Remus es quien contesta, esta tras él -…Margarita ha desparecido-."_

-…no sé cuales fueron sus motivos, no sé por qué razón le hizo tanto daño, pero se la llevó, la escondió no se en que lugar y se hizo pasar por ella, Sirius yo no quiero que te sientas culpable, no quiero que…-

-Me lo dijiste- interrumpió el moreno -¡Maldición!, me lo dijiste, me dijiste que no era ella, me dijiste que no era ella, ¡Por la mierda!-

-ya no vale la pena lamentarse por eso…-

"_-¿tú la amas, verdad?, tú deberías darte cuenta de la verdad, no podemos perder tiempo Sirius, por favor te lo pido, Margarita puede estar en graves problemas, estoy seguro que mientras necesite verse como ella la mantendrá con vida, pero que pasara cuando logre su cometido, Sirius debemos buscarla, debemos exigirle que nos diga la verdad…-_

_-No existe otra Margarita, Remus, y si, la amo con todo mi ser pero en lo único que puedo concentrarme ahora es en destruir al maldito hijo de puta que le hizo esto-."_

-…no dije nada cuando liza murió, me encargue de los funerales en completo silencio, nadie me habría creído en ese entonces, así que abandone todo y me dedique a buscar a Margarita, pasaron meses cuando la encontré en un hospital, al parecer había logrado escapar ella sola, pero no recordaba nada, ni siquiera como se llamaba, la cuide, la lleve a cinco médicos distintos para saber si se podría recuperar, pero ninguno daba respuestas positivas, ella estaba muy mal, Sirius, muy demacrada, desnutrida, su cuerpo era el vivo testigo de todo lo que sufrió…no hable ni siquiera ahí, no fui capaz de decirte la verdad, ella no te recordaba, no me recordaba, se pasaba el día entero en una cama meciéndose, jugando con su pelo, era muy doloroso verla así, muy doloroso…-

-¿Cómo logró recordar a Ernest?- la voz de Sirius se oyó lejana, casi como un susurro, un eco.

-no lo sé- contestó Remus -…no lo sé…yo la perdí, ella escapó de mi cuidado a solo semanas de haberla encontrado, la perdí y creí que esa vez no la volvería a encontrar, pero fue en la noche del primer cumpleaños de Harry cuando las cosas dieron un giro, aquella noche recibí noticias de ella, el propio Ernest me escribió diciendo muy desconcertado que ella se había presentado en su casa, que una mujer muy parecida a Margarita se había presentado diciendo que eran novios, que recordaba a sus padres…corrí a verla y era ella, la misma Margarita de siempre, con recuerdos, pocos, pero recordaba, sonreía, hablaba…recordaba, ella estaba de vuelta y no quería perderla. Ernest la cuidó, la llevó a los mejores médicos Muggles y me prometió protegerla, él la ama…pensé que era lo mejor para ella, alejarse de todo esto, de lo vivido, del tormento, de los horribles meses que paso secuestrada, hice lo que pensé era mejor para ella, la deje ir con Ernest, y durante todo este tiempo han estado viviendo en Italia, los visitó algunas veces y se ve que ella es feliz, es como antes, alegre, con sueños e ilusiones…ella sólo volvió para celebrar su matrimonio aquí en Londres y entonces volverá a Italia, es lo que siempre deseo ser, tiene lo que siempre soñó tener, Ernest le da la vida de princesa que anhelo de pequeña…-

-se va a casar…-

-lo siento Sirius- Remus le miró con verdadera comprensión, con tristeza, con compasión, pero no con arrepentimiento -…hay otra cosa que debes saber-

o0…0o

Sabía que no debería estar allí, que si lo encontraban estaría en graves problemas, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía controlarse, llevaba días escabulléndose por los grandes jardines de la mansión de Ernest, llevaba días observando a escondidas…observándola a escondidas, soñando con volver a hablarle, soñando con volver a probar sus labios, con volver a tocarla, con volver a verla de frente, soñando, sólo soñando, porque no se atrevía, porque las palabras de Remus aún resonaban en su cabeza.

"_-cabe la posibilidad de que vuelva a perder la razón, si ella vuelve a recordar, si se encuentra de frente con el pasado, ella puede empeorar, Sirius por favor, te lo estoy suplicando, no te vuelvas a acercar a ella, no le hables, no…no la busques- Remus bajó la mirada, le costaba decir aquello, le costaba a montones tener que pedirle aquello a uno de sus amigos, le costaba porque fue testigo de aquel amor -…se que es difícil, lo sé, te entiendo, sé que a lo mejor me estoy equivocando, pero no quiero volver a verla como aquella vez, no quiero que pierda su sonrisa-." _

Y la vio salir de la mansión como cada tarde, la vio recorrer en silencios el camino hacía su lugar favorito, la siguió como cada tarde lo hacia para observarla lo más cerca posible, la siguió y se escondió justo detrás de esos matorrales, se recostó en el pasto y buscó ese hueco entre tanto arbusto, y la vio, allí recostada, reposando en un grueso tronco de un árbol, con un libro en la mano, mientras los tímidos rayos de sol invernales se escabullían entre las ramas, se escabullían solo para contemplarla a ella, sólo para ser testigo de su belleza.

-mierda…- exclamó Sirius de pronto, estaba tan concentrado en mirarla que no se había percatado de los llamados, no hasta que el calor en su bolsillo derecho le sacó del transe. -¿Qué ocurre?- susurró hacía el reflejo de James tras el espejo, esperando que la mujer no se hubiese percatado del alboroto.

-¿Dónde estás?, te he buscado por todos lados-

-estoy en una misión secreta- rezongó molesto -…no puedo ir ahora, dile a Remus que lo siento-

-pero…-

-adiós- se despidió antes de que James siguiera hablando, guardó el pequeño objeto en su bolsillo pero esta vez en el de su capa, y volvió a mirar hacía aquel árbol, pero ya no había nadie.

-un bonito día- y enmudeció al escuchar esas palabras justo detrás de él, volteó aún recostado en el suelo y sonrió con inocencia a Margarita.

-bastante bonito- susurró con nerviosismo alzando las manos al ver que la mujer lo estaba apuntando con la varita.

-no te hagas el chistoso Black y dime qué haces acá- masculló la rubia.

-yo…bueno, yo sólo…estoy de visita- balbuceó buscando una excusa verdaderamente convincente, pero realmente no existía, sólo existía la verdad -…haciéndote una visita- sonrió

Margarita gruñó molesta, se dejó caer encima de él sin dejar de apuntarlo, se sentó encima para inmovilizarlo. Y Sirius aguantó la respiración, tragó saliva nervioso, y volvió a sonreír como estúpido mientras las manos de ella se movían ágiles en busca de la varita.

-en el bolsillo derecho…- murmuró él acabando con la tortura.

Ella sonrió con superioridad, bajó su mano lentamente hasta el bolsillo derecho, pero Sirius volvía a moverse.

-¡Margarita!- se escuchó a lo lejos a Ernest llamándola.

Sirius se había movido rápidamente al escuchar al rubio acercarse, tomó a Margarita por la cintura y la volteó posándose sobre ella.

-por favor…- le susurró el moreno posando un dedo sobre sus labios, esperando a que Ernest se acercara buscándola.

Los ojos femeninos se posaron en él, no fue capaz de resistirse, de soltar palabra, de gritar por ayuda, no fue capaz de evitar aquel sonrojo al descubrirse en aquella posición, no fue capaz porque se descubrió deseando estar así con él por siempre, simplemente no fue capaz, se quedó callada, mirando los hermosos ojos grises frente a ella, inmóvil esperando a que Ernest abandonara su búsqueda y se fuera lo antes posible.

_Dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazados, suspiros, gemidos, palabras al viento, simples contactos, manos femeninas recorriendo con ímpetu la piel de un moreno, arañando todo a su paso, pidiendo más, su propia boca recorriendo un sendero prohibido…te amo bonita_

Sirius sonríe con inocencia cuando el silencio nuevamente ha reinado, cuando Ernest se ha ido, pero la ve bajo él, mirándolo con intensidad, sin decir palabras, pérdida entre pensamientos.

-¿Margarita?- susurra preocupado y ella reacciona, abre los ojos algo asustada y le mira sonrojada -¿estás bien?-

-si…- suspira respirando con dificultad.

Sirius le observa en silencio, debatiéndose entre salir corriendo o arriesgarse y besarla, pero no tiene que pensarlo mucho, es ella quien decide.

-¿no deberías irte?- pregunta removiéndose incomoda bajo él.

Pero él no se mueve, su cuerpo no responde y es que una pregunta ronda su cabeza.

La mira mientras tímidamente comienza a acariciar la mejilla femenina, y suspira con nostalgia -¿no me recuerdas?-

Ella le mira extrañada -…claro que te recuerdo idiota, si estuvimos siete años en la misma escuela- dice molesta -…y no creo que deba recordarte lo tan buen amigos que éramos- ironizó bastante enfadada.

-no lo recuerdas…-

-mira Sirius no sé ha que estas jugando, no sé porque te apareces después de tantos años, no sé que pretendes, pero conmigo no lograras nada, me escuchaste así que si te mandaron a matarme hazlo de una vez, si viniste a buscar información o algo vete porque aquí no conseguirás nada- bramó molesta, tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero él no dejaría que se fuera, no ahora que la tenía tan cerca.

-no vine a matarte y tampoco vine por información, ya no obedezco ordenes del señor tenebroso…no estoy jugando a nada- contraatacó

Ambos se quedaron mirando, en un juego de miradas, en una batalla sin ganador.

-me muero por volver a besarte- susurró Sirius de pronto, interrumpiendo el silencio -…pero no puedo, tú…-

Y Margarita no sabe de donde ha sacado el valor, no sabe porque su cuerpo reaccionó por si sólo, sólo sabe que ella también se moría por volver a besarlo, sólo sabe que ella tampoco podía, pero ella estaba besándolo como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, ella estaba besándolo con desesperación.

Probó sus labios, los recorrió a su antojo, él sólo ha seguido su juego, él sólo a respondido de la misma forma, y ambos se besan, se aman, se acarician, ella necesita aire pero no quiero soltarlo, gruñe en los labios masculinos y él sonríe de lado, vuelve a poseer sus labios pero con lentitud mientras ella recupera el aliento, le besa el labio inferior, baja por su mentón, se detiene ahí y le muerde con inocencia, ella gime mientras vuelve a buscar sus labios.

-esto es peligroso…- susurra Sirius entre besos

-muy peligroso- le responde ella sin detenerse un segundo, lo susurra sobre sus labios sin dejarlo escapar.

-te vas a casar…-

-me voy a casar- y sigue besándolo, sigue envuelta entre sus brazos, sigue recorriendo su espalda bajo toda aquella ropa incomoda.

Pero Sirius se separa de ella a duras penas, se resiste a aquellos ojos suplicantes, lucha contra su propio deseo.

-Margarita…- susurra con la respiración agitada.

-…es una locura…- responde ella, tratando de normalizar su respiración, tratando de retomar su compostura, tratando inútilmente de pensar con claridad -…deberías irte-

-si…-

Se pone de pie con torpeza, la ayuda a ella tratando de mantener la distancia.

"_-¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que vuelva a recuperar toda la memoria?-_

_-según el medico, un cinco por ciento de que recupere la memoria y no le cause ningún daño colateral-."_

-me voy…- se despide él, le besa la mejilla y se aleja -…Margarita- se detiene volteando hacía ella -¿Piensas que vale la pena luchar por un cinco por ciento?-

Ella frunce el ceño -…depende de cuanto signifique para ti- responde con confusión

-lo significa todo- sonríe, vuelve a su camino y se aleja

_Lo significa todo…_

o0…0o

Luchar esa es la palabra que tenía impresa en su alma, luchar era por lo que respiraba cada día, luchar era lo único que le quedaba por hacer. Y luchó, Sirius Black luchó contra la marea, luchó contra si mismo, luchó aunque todo estaba en su contra, luchó incluso cuando ella le pidió que la dejara en paz, luchó durante esos dos meses, luchó con su vida…pero no parecía tener resultados, por lo menos para él no eran favorables.

Luchar no era una opción, luchar era como respirar, luchar por ella, por Margarita significaba enfrentarse a su dolor, exponer el alma. Luchar por su amor, por el pasado, por la verdad que sólo él conservaba.

Margarita era como un fantasma para Sirius, era el recuerdo de aquellos días en que descubrió que la amaba, como el primer momento en que la vio, aquella noche que le hizo el amor, sus primeras lagrimas derramadas por su culpa, el beso, la traición, el dolor, Margarita Smith lo era todo, pero a la vez no era nada. Ella se veía lejana en el tiempo, esa Margarita de la que él se enamoró no era la que ahora estaba junto a Ernest, no era simplemente porque lo veía en sus ojos, en sus movimientos, en su falta de sinceridad, en su vida falsa y materialista, en la necesidad de riquezas para demostrar un amor inexistente por parte de ella, lo veía, él, Sirius Black lo veía tan claro en ella, lo vería aún si fuera ciego, ella no amaba a su futuro esposo, esa Margarita amaba el mundo de princesa que él joven heredero le prometía.

Y él muchas veces se cuestionó si sólo era una imaginación suya, si el dolor le hacía ver cosas que quería ver, a lo mejor su corazón dañado ya no la reconocía, quizás el tiempo marchitó el falso recuerdo que tenía de ella, de su verdadera capacidad de amar, de ese brillo en su mirada, del valor de su ser por enfrentarse a lo que fuera por un amor real.

Pero una noche todo volvió a su cabeza, una noche que marcó aquella batalla interior por descubrir quien era realmente ella, una noche donde pudo comprobar que era real, que todo lo que pensaba de ella era real, que la Margarita que él conoció no era la misma, o por lo menos no era ella misma frente a otros, para ser más especificó, Margarita Smith actuaba según la persona que tuviese frente a ella.

"_-tú…- un simple susurro salió de los labios del moreno al verla parada en la puerta frente a él, al ver la confusión en su mirada, aquel frágil temblor de su cuerpo._

_Y Margarita le mira ventilando su alma, él lo puede ver, puede ver la confusión en la mujer, las preguntas que él no puede responder._

_-¿puedo pasar?- dice ella, y Sirius asiente sin quitarle la mirada de encima, se hace a un lado, le da lugar y cierra la puerta para seguirla. -…se que no debería estar aquí- comienza ella, y la mente de Sirius comienza a pensar en millones de respuestas a sus preguntas, pero algo en ella le hace ver que no esta allí por eso, ella no ha recuperado la memoria -…pero no puedo evitar sentir esto, es mucho más fuerte que yo- se muerde el labio inferior y se acerca a él acariciando el pecho del moreno -…te deseo Sirius-."_

Llevaba semanas acercándose a ella con cualquier escusa, sólo para hablarle, para decirle un par de palabras, para sonreírle, para ver su sonrisa, llevaba días planeando cada encuentro, colándose en las fiestas que ella solía asistir, mintiendo a sus amigos, incluso llegó a espiarla al lugar donde hacían su vestido de novia, se metió en los vestidores cuando ella estaba allí y no recapacitó cuando la tenía arrinconada a medio vestir, la besó allí mismo impulsado por la furia de ver que la perdería nuevamente, que Margarita se entregaría a otro hombre, la furia de saber que ella no volvería a recordarlo.

Pero nada había pasado a mayores, ninguno de sus encuentros secretos, no hasta aquella noche, donde fue la misma rubia quien fue tras sus pasos, tras sus besos, tras unos recuerdos inexistentes en su memoria, fue por él, sin saber que no era la primera debilidad que tenía con ese hombre, sin saber que siempre terminaba así, allí, en sus brazos.

Sirius no lograba entender del todo lo que ocurría entre ambos, no podía con aquel juego que unos años antes él mismo dio comienzo, no, ahora que sabe y recuerda todo lo ocurrido, Sirius estaba luchando contra ella, contra los sentimientos de una Margarita que no recordaba mucho más allá que su salida de Hogwarts, que no sabía lo tanto que él llegó a amarla, estaba luchando solo. Margarita le enfrentaba, Margarita le besaba, Margarita le culpaba, Margarita jugaba con fuego sin siquiera quererlo, Margarita estaba envuelta en emociones mucho más grandes que las de sus últimos años, estaba confundida, estaba cayendo en brazos del merodeador con cada sutil roce, y aquello parecía no acabar, pero ambos sabían que el final estaba por llegar, la decisión final de ella, la ultima batalla de él.

o0…0o

-no te cases por favor, no te cases- había llegado aquel momento, el final a un solo día y Sirius se estaba jugando el todo por el todo.

-Sirius no puedes pedirme eso, yo…yo- Margarita no lograba mirarlo a los ojos, no después de aquella noche que pasaron juntos, no, porque la culpa y el arrepentimiento estaban marcados en su rostro.

-¿tú lo amas?- Sirius sujeta las muñecas femeninas frente a él, intentando retenerla a su lado.

-Ernest me da todo lo que siempre desee, él esta construyendo ese castillo de princesa sólo para mí, esta construyendo un cuento de hadas, él me ama…-

-¿tú lo amas?- lo vuelve a preguntar, sólo eso necesita saber. Si aquel hombre es capaz de hacerla feliz, de darle lo que ella quiere, si ella lo ama, él se hará a un lado, dejara que la vida de ambos se separe, esta vez, para siempre.

-Sirius, por favor, no me hagas esto, déjame ser feliz…-

-yo sólo te hice una pregunta y quiero que la respondas-

-no es justo, no tienes derecho a venir aquí, no tienes derecho a pedirme esto- sollozaba Margarita cuando las dudas vuelven a inundarla, cuando el contacto con el moreno le quema la piel -…no eres nadie-

Sirius la toma de los hombros, la acerca a él con agresividad, la alza hasta quedar cara a cara -…yo te amo, te amo y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti-

_Te amo Margarita. Te amo bonita. Prometo amarte por el resto de mis días, prometo amarte hasta la eternidad…_

Ella solloza, su corazón esta doliendo, su cabeza que nuevamente comienza a traer imágenes de algún lugar lejano, imágenes que la confunden, que la marean, que le quitan la respiración.

-por favor…- solloza.

-si tú me dices que lo amas yo me alejo de tu vida para siempre, te prometo que nunca más volverás a verme, te dejare ser feliz con el hombre que elijas, pero dime que lo amas- le exigió Sirius nuevamente.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?- es Ernest quien se asoma por la puerta, se detiene al ver lo que pasa, Margarita con lagrimas en los ojos, Sirius sosteniéndola, zamarreándola exigiendo una respuesta -¡suéltala, que la estás lastimando!-

-no te metas en esto, Felton- masculló Sirius molesto.

Margarita quien dejó de lado el llanto, miró a ambos hombres, se oprimió el corazón, y sacó el valor de muy adentro para decir lo que diría ahora, porque sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-lo amo- susurró mirando a Sirius -…Ernest es el hombre de mi vida, yo lo amo- volvió a decir con mas seguridad -…no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme, no quiero que te acerques a mi- se detuvo tratando de ahogar un sollozo

-Margarita…-

-…por favor déjame ser feliz-

Sirius la miró con un adiós impregnado en sus ojos, la soltó lentamente entregándola a otro hombre, la dejó ir porque ya no había más que hacer, ella había decidido, él sólo quería verla feliz, aunque eso destruyera su alma.

-sólo quiero que recuerdes que luche por ese cinco por ciento, luche con mi vida, porque tú lo valías…adiós bonita-

Margarita lo vio partir, lo vio llevándose algo de ella, lo vio y no hizo nada para impedírselo, sólo se dejó abrazar por el hombre que había escogido, se dejó contener mientras nuevas lagrimas inundaban su alma.

_Te amo bonita…_

Y el tiempo dejo de correr, el aire se hacía escaso, su cuerpo cayó en los brazos de Ernest, desmayado.

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy_


	26. un paso tras otro

_**Capitulo XXVI**__ un paso tras otro_

Había llegado el día tan esperado, el día de su boda, su vestido de princesa, su carruaje con hermosos caballos blancos, la más grande catedral, cientos, millones de flores blancas, y aquel hombre que sería su esposo por el resto de su vida de pie esperando por ella.

La marcha nupcial, el padre de Ernest a su lado ofreciéndole su brazo, las caras de los tantos invitados que la acompañaban en ese día, el día más importante de su vida.

_Un paso tras otro…_y la distancia se iba acortando

_Un paso tras otro…_en eso se limitaba a pensar cuando su mente amenazaba con revelar secretos guardados

_Un paso tras otro…_y la sonrisa de Sirius se interpone en su mirada

_Un paso tras otro…_y lo escucha susurrar palabras de amor eterno en su oído

_Un paso tras otro…_y dos personas envueltas en sabanas blancas

_Un paso tras otro…_y la respiración se acelera, se agita

_Un paso tras otro..._

-Margarita…- le susurran y ella reacciona del letargo de aquellos recuerdos, le sonríe a quien será su esposo y toma posición frente al religioso.

Estamos aquí reunidos…

"_-Sirius...- ronroneó entre suaves caricias de él -¿qué crees que haces?- y Sirius sonríe en su cuello con provocación._

_-te desnudo- responde con diversión._

_La camisa de él cae al suelo, las manos de ella lo buscan con desesperación, su vestido esta por sus caderas y los tirantes caen por sus hombros...la ropa les estorba y ambos saben que deben detenerse, que las caricias se les están haciendo insuficientes y que ya nada podrá evitar que terminen el juego ahí mismo donde comenzó._

_Y ella intenta buscar aire, respira con desesperación, su corazón late a mil, sus ojos están cerrados incapaces de ver su debilidad, su hambre de deseo...gime cuando las manos de él se atreven a buscar su intimidad, muerde el hombro que esta delante de ella y ahoga un gritó de placer."_

Cerró los ojos por un instante, apretó el ramo en su mano, y despejó su mente tratando de concentrarse en las hermosas palabras del sacerdote, pero no sabía que estaba ocurriendo que miles de imágenes comenzaban a inundar su mente.

"_-aún no me olvido de nuestro ultimo encuentro- susurra Sirius con una sonrisa mientras sujeta las manos de Margarita a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella._

_-entonces aprovecha de vengarte- y Sirius frunce el ceño tras el ronroneó de la chica -…que estoy completamente desnuda- y sabe que ella comienza el juego._

_-lo sé- sonríe -…y esta noche me encargare de conocer cada rincón de tu piel-_

_Margarita se muerde el labio mientras mira intensamente al chico -…pero yo ganare Black-_

_-eso está por verse- Sirius se abalanza sobre los labios de ella quien lo recibe con ansias._

_Y no pierden tiempo en besos castos y puros ni en suaves roces, el desata la bata con desesperación, ella se aferra a la camisa de él y la abre sin perder tiempo en desabotonar botones, él le da una ligera mirada de admiración antes de perderse en el cuerpo de ella, y ella encorva la espalda recibiendo la húmeda lengua de Sirius sobre sus senos."_

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios, mueve su cabeza queriendo espantar esos malos pensamientos, esas imágenes que no saben de donde han salido, mira a Ernest a su lado que la mira con preocupación y le sonríe para tranquilizarlo, para tranquilizarse ella misma, era un buen hombre.

"_-no…sigas- resopló Margarita en un suspiro cuando Sirius asegurando sus muñecas con una mano, recorrió el cuerpo de ella llegando hasta sus muslos, los levantó para acoplarse mejor entre sus piernas y hacerle sentir su excitación._

_-sé…que no lo amas- gruñó entre besos sobre la nívea piel de ella -…sé que él no es el hombre para ti…no te merece-."_

Un fuerte nudo se instaló en su garganta, ya no escuchaba al sacerdote, ya no veía a Ernest, sólo una a una de las imágenes que mostraba su mente, las veías pasar frente a sus ojos, y lo que más le asustaba es que lo veía a él en cada una de ellas.

"_-…es hora de dejar mi orgullo de lado y contar la verdad, no como mago, no como mortífago, no como merodeador, sino como hombre…la verdad que estuve escondiendo desde ese día, cuando te fuiste de mi vida para siempre, cuando te entregaste a mi y huiste, porque ese día ocurrió algo más, algo que me asusto, que me cambió, algo que no quise aceptar hasta hoy…porque tú Margarita Smith, tú te metiste en mi y no quisiste salir nunca más-."_

Perdió fuerzas, tuvo que afirmarse en su novio para no caer, todos la observaron, pero no podía hablar, aquella conversación aún se oía en su cabeza.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Ernest bastante preocupado, mirando de reojo a Remus.

-si, sólo fue un mareo-

"_-Lily, estoy embarazada-…_

_-¿Quién es el padre?-…_

_-Sirius…-."_

-¿Margarita?- de nuevo Ernest que la tomó de ambos brazos para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.

Y Margarita enmudeció, el tinte rosa en sus mejillas desapareció, su estomago era un verdadero remolino…su corazón que latía aceleradamente

-estoy bien- exclamó soltándose de Ernest y volviendo a mirar al religioso que estaba a punto de casarlos -…siga-

Margarita Helena Smith aceptas a…

"_-Yo Sirius Orión Black te acepto a ti Margarita Helena Smith como mi esposa ante nuestra ley, ante la ley muggle y ante tu dios, para amarte por el resto de mis días y hacerte la mujer más dichosa de este planeta, porque eres capaz de acelerar mi corazón, porque eres capaz de hacer temblar mi vida, porque eres aquella mujer por la que he esperado desde siempre, porque te extrañaría aún sin haberte conocido, porque estoy totalmente seguro que te amo-"_

Cayó de rodillas en el altar mientras su mundo giraba en torno a ese recuerdo, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, su respiración era cansada, sus pulmones dolían cada vez que soltaba el aire detenido y el tiempo que comenzaba a detenerse de a poco, escuchó los murmullos y algunos gritos a lo lejos como si todo estuviese pasando en una película, en una mala película, esa de las antiguas donde la novia se desmayaba en el altar y nadie sabía que hacer más que gritar y llamar al pánico.

"_Margarita…Margarita…Margarita"_

Alguien la llamaba, pero aún seguía perdida en su propia mente, sus ojos se habían cerrado, su cuerpo había cedido al peso y había caído por completo al suelo, su vientre subía y bajaba a un acelerado compás mientras sentía como su mano era apretada buscando algún tipo de reacción en ella.

Pero Margarita no podía reaccionar, no podía abrir los ojos y enfrentar la realidad, no podía ahora que todo estaba volviendo a ella, todos esos recuerdos perdidos, todos esos meses olvidados, todo, absolutamente todo…

o0…0o

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no supo donde se encontraba, su vestido de novia había desaparecido, su hermoso peinado ya no estaba y la iglesia se había transformado en una pequeña habitación.

-¿estás bien?- escuchó que alguien le hablaba pero no se fijo hasta que su prometido estuvo a su lado -…estaba muy preocupado, te desmayaste en nuestra boda y…-

-cállate- masculló la rubia entre dientes -…eres un maldito canalla-

-Amor- balbuceó el chico nervioso -¿Qué estas diciendo?-

-no te hagas el desentendido, estúpido- gritó furiosa -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-

-…no sé de que hablas Margarita, no entiendo…-

-claro que sabes, lo sabes perfectamente- explotó la rubia levantándose de la cama furiosa mientras el chico la seguía -…te aprovechaste de mi, de que no recordaba absolutamente nada, te aprovechaste maldito cretino, te aprovechaste aún cuando sabías que yo era de otro hombre-

-Margarita tú fuiste la que viniste a mi, yo no fui tras de ti…-

-pero me hiciste creer que era así, me hiciste vivir la más grande mentira, me negaste la posibilidad de recuperar mi vida, mis recuerdos, tú y ese que se hace llamar mi amigo me robaron más de dos años de mi vida, dos malditos años creyendo sus mentiras, viviendo una vida que no era mía, me separaste de todo lo que amaba y eso no te lo voy a perdonar, ni a ti ni a Lupin- la chica fue directo hasta la puerta, le importaba muy poco en la facha que andaba, le importa mucho menos que alguien la viese, ella necesitaba con urgencia respuesta, necesita saber muchas cosas y exigir otras tantas y esas respuestas sólo las podía tener una persona -…Lupin- le gritó cuando lo vio en la sala de la desconocida casa.

-que bueno que estás bien…-

-¿Dónde está?- bramó ella interrumpiendo de forma brusca a su amigo, acercándose peligrosamente hasta el licántropo y alzando la varita que le robó minutos atrás a su ex novio.

Remus le miró precavido, asustado, alertado y supo enseguida a donde iba dirigida esa pregunta.

-¿lo recordaste?- preguntó el mago

-si- se quebró la rubia -…lo recordé todo-

-Margarita lo siento mucho yo sólo quería…-

-sólo dime donde está- exigió ella -…por favor, dime donde está-

-no lo sé- susurró Remus bajando la cabeza casi avergonzado -…no sé que ocurrió luego de aquel día-

-Remus por favor, debes saber donde esta, tú debes saber donde esta- comenzó a llorar Margarita, tomó a Remus del cuello y lo zamarreó con ímpetu -…tú estabas allí, tú eres el único que puede saber donde esta, Remus, por favor-

-si quieres saber donde esta Sirius, yo te lo puedo decir- interrumpió Ernest que en ese momento entró a la sala.

-¡Vete de aquí!- le gritó Margarita.

-Ernest, será mejor que vayas a tu casa, yo hablare con ella y le explicare todo- Remus se interpuso entre ambos antes de que su amiga agrediera al rubio -…Margarita- exigió pidiendo la varita de Ernest y entregándosela al chico.

-sólo quiero que sepas que estos años no fueron mentira, preciosa, ninguna cosa que dije, ninguna cosa que hice…-

-Vete Ernest, por favor, vete- le imploró ella aguantándose las ganas de echarlo ella misma.

-lo siento- soltó el chico antes de marcharse.

Remus abrazó a su amiga y la guió hasta el sillón de la sala -siéntate aquí, traeré algo para beber, es una larga historia la que debo contarte-

o0…0o

-aquel día que desapareciste pensamos que habías huido, Lily nos contó que estabas embarazada, no había señal de que Voldemort hubiese mandado por ti, ni Jeannette ni Bellatrix habían desaparecido extrañamente, sólo nos quedaba esa opción…-

-por lo que no me buscaron…- interrumpió la rubia acurrucada en la chimenea escuchando a Remus, mientras este le entregaba una taza de chocolate caliente -…gracias-

-Si te buscamos, pero no encontramos nada, en realidad si te encontramos- balbuceó Remus recordando aquella noche -…Sirius estaba destruido, él no lo podía ver, estaba delante de sus ojos pero no lo podía ver-

-Remus, ¿de que estas hablando?-

-tú Margarita apareciste en la puerta, con algunos rasguños menores pero viva…-

-yo…-

-tú…o mejor dicho Liza Owen-

-¡Maldita perra!- masculló la rubia recordando como aquella mujer la había secuestrado, la había encerrado en un cuartucho oscuro y le había obligado a beber cientos de asquerosas pociones.

-se hizo pasar por ti, casi por dos meses, pero me di cuenta mucho antes de que no eras realmente tú, ella cometió errores muy evidentes, dejo de salir de casa, no visitaba a Lily, no respondía sus cartas, no dejaba que ningún doctor la examinara, no dejaba que nadie la viera, se escabullía de mis preguntas, se escapaba todas las mañanas y volvía con un extraño cartucho en su mano, la observe durante semanas, vi sus detalles, su forma de comer, su forma de caminar, pero su debilidad por el jugo de ciruela la delató…-

-¡odio el jugo de ciruela!-

-y ella ama ese jugo, conozco cada detalle de ella, y lo recordaba muy bien, no por nada estuve enamorado de esa mujer durante mi adolescencia…-

-¿Qué paso entonces?-

-pasó que la enfrente, pero Sirius no me creyó, él seguía cegado por el amor, a pesar de que ella no era capaz ni de besarlo, él aún te veía en ella…no sé cuales fueron sus razones, no sé realmente porque lo hizo, si nunca se interesó en él, pero Sirius se destruyó cuando ella murió, Jeannette Holt le tendió una trampa y terminó muerta, Jeannette Holt te mató, mató a la falsa Margarita, y Sirius murió contigo aquel día…-

-ella está muerta- susurró con desconcierto.

-tú estás muerta Margarita, moriste el día que nació Harry-

-no lo puedo creer-

-aunque nadie nunca lo supo, yo seguí buscándote, jure que te encontraría porque sabía que Liza te necesitaba viva para hacerse pasar por ti, pero no fue sino seis meses después que te encontré, en un hospital muggle de un pequeño pueblo, estabas por dar a luz, un anciano te encontró vagando por las calles y te llevo allí-

-mi bebe…-

-diste a luz aquel 21 de enero a las tres de la madrugada a una pequeña niña, hermosa- finas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas femeninas mientras Remus iba narrando todo aquello -…la llamamos Lucia Isabella Black, Isabella por tu abuela y Lucia porque era como una lucecita, pequeña pero con una luz tan grande en su interior, era un verdadero angelito… ¿la recuerdas?-

Margarita asintió, recordaba a la bebita en sus brazos, sus manitas, su cuerpecito, su naricita, sus ojitos, los latidos del corazoncito de su hija, lo recordaba perfectamente, pero sólo podía recordarla a ella, sólo a ella.

-desapareciste- continuó Remus -…desapareciste con la bebe, fue mi descuido, creí que en el estado en que estabas no significaba un peligro dejarte sola, pero me equivoque, sólo fueron minutos, cinco minutos en los que te deje sola y luego ya no estabas, ni tú, ni Lucia…te busque, las busque, pero fue inútil, meses después recibí una nota de Ernest, tú te habías presentado en su casa sin recordar absolutamente nada de los últimos años, y sin Lucia….el resto ya lo sabemos- intentó explicar el rubio mientras cobijaba a su amiga en los brazos, mientras la consolaba, mientras se destrozaba por el llanto desconsolador de ella.

-no se que fue lo que hice, no sé que hice, yo…yo la tenía en mis brazos y luego, luego ya no estaba…mi hija Remus, mi hija, quiero a mi bebe-

o0…0o

_El único con poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida._

-es hora Lily, es hora de que James sepa la verdad, Voldemort esta muy cerca, debemos actuar-

-no…no, por favor, profesor, se lo suplico, James no lo va a entender, él se va a enfrentar, él va a morir, por favor…-

-lo siento, llegó la hora de enfrentar la verdad, el elegido ya a sido señalado, Voldemort ya lo ha señalado como su igual, no hay mucho tiempo-

…

-Lily… ¿Por qué estás llorando?- James entra a su casa, ve a su mujer con su hijo en los brazos, sollozando en silencio mientras dos personas están esperándolo de pie -¿Qué ocurre profesor?- pregunta al anciano mago.

-Voldemort se esta acercando a la verdad, Potter- es Snape el que contesta -…y hay una cosa de la que tienes que enterarte antes de dar la ultima batalla-

James mira a Lily con interrogación, luego a su antiguo director, hasta volver a mirar al hombre que le ha hablado de una verdad, que ha nombrado la batalla final, aquel hombre que fue su peor enemigo, aquel hombre que hoy estaba dando su vida por la mujer que ambos aman.

-dilo- exigió claro y fuerte.

Fue Dumbledore quien se movió, sacó de su túnica una pequeña esfera plateada -¿sabes que es esto, James?-

-no…-

-esto es una profecía, aquella profecía que Voldemort quiere en su poder, la profecía que habla de un niño capaz de vencerlo, esto es la razón por la que no podrán librarse de él tan fácilmente- la pequeña esfera voló por la habitación siendo guiada por la varita del mago -…esta es la profecía del elegido-

La esfera se posó en las manitas de Harry quien no lograba entender gran cosa. James miró a su hijo, luego a Lily quien comenzaba a sollozar más fuerte, y luego a Dumbledore.

-no entiendo- susurró mirando a su antiguo director con verdadera preocupación.

-espera un segundo James, Harry te mostrara lo que hay ahí adentro, sólo debes pedírselo-

James tragó saliva, algo no le gustaba, algo estaba intuyendo y no era bueno, Lily que suplicaba con la mirada al anciano, y él que se acercaba a su hijo.

-papá quiere saber que hay ahí Harry, muéstrame lo que tienes en las manos- balbuceó mientras se hincaba frente a su hijo.

Harry sonrió estirando la esfera a su padre y luego todo se convirtió en neblina, de la esfera comienzan a salir voces y todo era mucho más claro…

_El único con poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida…_

El silencio nuevamente, Dumbledore se acerca a James para apretar su hombro, vuelve a guardar la esfera en su túnica y se aleja nuevamente.

Lily lo mira suplicante, esperando, sólo esperando que la batalla campal de comienzo.

-no esta tras ustedes, siempre ha ido por el elegido- aclara Snape rompiendo el silencio -…viene tras Harry y no se detendrá hasta matarlo-

-James, esta mañana lo ha señalado como su igual, se ha revelado el nombre del elegido, no podemos esperar más, hay que actuar rápido…-

-¿tú lo sabias?- interrumpe James a Dumbledore para hablarle a Lily -¿sabias de esta mierda?-

Lily no contesta, miles de lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, no es capaz de admitirlo, no es capaz de confesarle la verdad.

-Lily sólo trato de defenderlos, ella lo intuyó desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que Harry naciera…- habló el anciano

James emputeció, se levantó de golpe, caminó hasta Snape y lo agarró del cuello.

-¿dime desde cuando lo sabes tú?-

-desde la noche que traicionaste nuestro bando, desde la noche que huiste con Lily, la misma noche que aquella profecía llegó a oídos del señor tenebroso, aquella noche de mi propia boca se entero, Potter-

-eres un…-

-el niño James- lo detiene Dumbledore.

-Lily, lleva a Harry arriba, silencia su habitación y asegúrala- ordenó chispeando de la furia -¡ahora!-

El llanto de Harry llegó desde el segundo piso minutos después, mientras las pataletas se hacían llegar.

-¡Papá!- gritaba el pequeño exigiendo ver a su padre -¡quiero a mi papá!-

James miró el suelo lastimado, dolido, desesperado, pensando y pensando que haría ahora, como lograría salvar a su hijo.

-es un niño- sollozó de pronto -…mi hijo, es sólo un niño-

-no dejaremos que le haga daño, James, te lo prometo…estamos aquí para ayudar, hay que luchar…-

-no…- le detuvo el moreno -…esta vez escaparemos, no expondré a Harry a ese hijo de puta, saldremos de aquí a la mañana-

-James piensa con claridad, Voldemort podría encontrarlos en cualquier parte del mundo- suplica el anciano

-yo creo que lo mejor es esconderse, huir, no dejar atraparse- opina Snape, es lo que siempre pensó -…si nos movemos con cautela podríamos despistarle, pero quedarse aquí sería un suicidio-

-esta decidido, hay que preparar todo para mañana…no esperare un segundo más-

-no me iré James- Lily que entra al salón le interrumpe -…ni yo ni mi hijo iremos a ningún lado-

-si quieres quedarte aquí, bien, pero no arrastraras a Harry contigo, me lo llevare lejos de ese maniático, no esperare a que venga por nosotros…- sentenció el moreno enfrentando a su mujer con la mirada.

-James, el amor es lo único que puede ayudarlos en esta batalla, el amor es capaz de vencer, hay que estar unidos…- comentó el anciano pero la fría mirada de James le silencio.

-¡usted no se meta!- explotó -…de seguro siempre lo supo, me atrevería a creer que hasta nos escogió como los estúpidos padres, la metió delante de mis narices desde un principio ¿no?- y algo en él ocurrió, calló, mientras la expresión de su rostro comenzaba a cambiar -¡o Por Merlín, esto lo planeó!, ¡todo lo planeó!- James retrocedió con el cuerpo envuelto en ira, miró a Lily y recordó aquellos años -…nos uso, nos uso y todo estaba delante de nuestras narices-

-la vida es sabia James, ella no comete errores, no planea las cosas, las ve pasar, es sólo una espectadora de lo que nosotros los humanos hacemos con ella, su vida no fue planeada, su destino no está escrito, ustedes la vivieron como la sentían, ustedes se enamoraron porque su corazón se los exigió, ustedes están aquí ahora porque no hay padres más capaces para enfrentar lo que se avecina- Dumbledore habló muy despacio, casi en un susurró -…la pregunta ahora es, ¿Qué esperan hacer ustedes con su vida?-

o0…0o

"_Sirius hermano, espero que esta maldita carta no llegue a otras manos porque estoy jugando mi vida con esto._

_Todo es una mierda, el hijo de puta va por Harry, Harry, mi hijo, no sé que mierda es eso del elegido, no sé porque tuvo que ser él, pero no hay escapatoria, te necesito hermano, te necesito aquí, conmigo defendiendo nuestra familia, Harry te necesita._

_Lily me contó que ya sabías toda la basura esa, que estabas al tanto de todo y yo no sé que hacer, no sé que voy a hacer, no sé como proteger a mi hijo, no sé como enfrentarme al enfermo ese, no sé como luchar esta vez._

_Sé que estas lejos, que prometiste no volver, que has empezado una nueva vida, pero por favor, te lo suplico hermano, no nos dejes solo, no ahora que más te necesitamos. Dumbledore dice que hay que enfrentarse a la guerra, que hay que escondernos para siempre, que no podremos ver a nadie, que estaremos prácticamente aislados del mundo, pero yo no quiero eso para mi hijo, no quiero que crezca en la oscuridad, quiero que sea feliz, que tenga amigos, que pueda salir al parque, que pueda conocer el zoológico, quiero que mi hijo viva libre…_

_Tengo un plan, un plan arriesgado, he estado averiguando y creo que dará resultado, no me importa si tengo que sacrificar mi vida por él, estoy dispuesto a todo, pero necesito que estés aquí para cuando ocurra, necesito que cuides de ellos mientras yo no estoy, necesito que aunque sea sólo tú lo sepas._

_No puedo seguir escribiéndote, Pad, no puedo contarte nada más por ahora._

_No le digas a nadie de esto, necesito que sea un secreto, Lily no lo sabe y no lo va a saber nunca, y cuando lo sepa va a ser muy tarde, sólo espero que esto de resultado porque es la ultima carta que me estoy jugando, es la mejor que tengo._

_Si no vienes, comprenderé, pero hazme saber si la has leído_

_Prong"_

…

"_voy en camino hermano…tú sabes que te apoyare en todo, al menos que pienses fugarte con Voldemort a una isla exótica a vivir un amor prohibido._

_Bromita, algo de humor entre tanta mierda no cae mal_

_Padfoot"_

o0…0o

-Hola- Margarita se encontraba en la ventana de su habitación aún con la bata puesta, con el cabello desordenado, con el rostro demacrado, con el alma hecha pedazos, recordando, sólo recordando lo que no recordaba -…Remus me dijo que estabas aquí-

-¿Por qué volviste?- preguntó en un susurro al moreno que estaba de pie en la puerta aún dudando de entrar o no.

Sirius se quedó callado, guardó silencio miró la habitación, la miró a ella de espaldas a él y decidió entrar, cerró la puerta.

-han pasado muchas cosas- respondió en susurros acercándose a ella pero manteniéndose lo suficientemente lejos posible -…mucho tiempo-

-¿Por qué volviste?- volvió a preguntar ella sin despegar sus ojos de la ventana.

-Remus me contó la verdad, yo sólo…vine para saber como estabas-

-estoy bien, ahora vete- le interrumpió ella volteando a verlo -…no fue tan grave, solamente recupere la memoria, recupere los recuerdos de cómo fui secuestrada, torturada y cómo el hombre que yo amaba no hizo nada por mi, sólo eso me paso, recupere la desesperanza, recupere el dolor, recupere el resentimiento-

-no puedes culparme Margarita, no puedes…-

-me abandonaste, me dejaste por todo este tiempo cuando yo más te necesite-

-¡pensé que habías muerto!- explotó el moreno -…tienes la menor idea de lo que sentí, me destruí, casi pierdo la cordura, llegue a prometer sobre tu tumba que vengaría tu muerte …- Sirius se detuvo, no podía decirlo, no podía recordar ese día una vez más, simplemente no podía soportarlo de nuevo -…la mate, Margarita, mate a Jeannette-

-me mataste a mí también, Sirius, terminaste de acabar con lo nuestro cuando dejaste de luchar por mí, cuando te fuiste y me dejaste en brazos de Ernest, cuando olvidaste nuestro amor, nuestra promesa…-

-¡no puedes ser tan injusta!- exclamó Sirius -...no puedes decirme que no luche, porque sabes bien que luche, luche contra lo más difícil, luche contra tu miedo, contra tu resentimiento, contra tu indiferencia, contra tu inseguridad, luche contra todos y todo, luche cuando no me querías ver, cuando me gritaste que lo amabas a él y que te dejara en paz, aún ahí seguí luchando, pero me suplicaste Margarita, me suplicaste con esos ojitos llenos de lagrimas, me suplicaste que te dejara ser feliz, me pediste que me fuera de tu vida para siempre…-

-yo no…yo no quería…-

-si, eso era lo que deseabas, tú lo amabas…-

-No, no lo digas porque no es cierto- Margarita se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

-han pasado muchas cosas, preciosa, años de verdadero tormento, un tiempo que dividió nuestras vidas, son muchas cosas las que se interponen, cosas que es mejor olvidar, dejarlas pasar- las temblorosas manos masculinas comenzaron a deslizarse por los cabellos rubios, acariciando, recordando -…es hora de comenzar a vivir, comenzar de cero, ¿no lo crees?, yo comencé una nueva vida lejos de aquí, he dejado todo atrás dispuesto a olvidar y tú sin haberlo querido has vuelto a los brazos de Ernest, sé que perdiste la memoria, que lo único que recordabas era a él, pero quizás era una señal, ese hombre no es malo, te ama, y puede darte todo lo que te mereces, quizás muy en el fondo aún sigues amándolo, quizás es por eso que al único que recordaste fue a él…- Sirius le regaló una sonrisa sincera mientras se deshacía del abrazo, mientras secaba con delicadeza las lagrimas que habían escapados de los ojos femeninos, mientras se daba el valor necesario para dejarla ir -…sabes que es lo que me quito el dolor que coseche durante todos estos años…saber que eras feliz, aunque sea en manos de otro, a lo mejor deberías darte otra oportunidad con Ernest…-

-Sirius…-

-sólo vine a ver como estabas…un cinco por ciento es realmente bajo- bromeó -…te deseo lo mejor Margarita-

-Me iré, mañana me iré con Remus…- suspiró casi con pesar, a punto de gritarle que iría en busca del fruto de su amor.

-…lo sé, me lo dijo también-

-¿te dijo el porque?- preguntó nerviosa.

-no…-

-es injusto, ¿no?...es realmente injusto esto, luchamos tanto por nuestro amor y terminamos así-

-no es injusto para mi…deseé tanto volver a verte, sólo verte, que no me importa todo lo que paso, no me importa si sufrí, no me importa porque tú estas viva, estas delante de mi, viva, para mi eso no es injusto, para mi ese es el mejor regalo, el mejor premio, la mejor batalla que gane, luche por nuestro amor y creo que el tenerte frente a mi, me es suficiente…no es injusto-

-has cambiado mucho- sonrió Margarita con lagrimas en los ojos -…creo que puedo verte como antes, como aquel día que te conocí, tan transparente, tan inocente, tan lleno de valentía y sueños, pero ya no eres un niño, eres un hombre, un hermoso hombre por dentro y por fuera…la vida nos ha enseñado cosas, nos ha quitado otras, pero tienes razón, no es injusto, porque le agradezco el haberte conocido, le agradezco el haber sido la dueña de tu corazón…no es injusto-

-debo irme…- dijo Sirius besándole la frente de forma paternal

-debes irte…- le sonrió ella con tristeza viéndolo marchar

-no olvides que siempre puedes contar conmigo…siempre- le recordó antes de girar la perilla de la puerta.

-no lo olvidare…te lo prometo- volteó a verla y le regaló una sonrisa de despedida para luego cerrar la puerta con un adiós en los labios.

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_


	27. miedo del final

_**Capitulo XXVII**__ miedo del final_

Tenía miedo, miedo de pensar, miedo de sentir, miedo de ver, miedo de descubrir que todo ha acabado, tenía miedo, miedo de sentir celos, miedo de las mentiras, miedo de amar, miedo de no amar, miedo de un final.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento tratando de soportar el sueño, eran ya cerca de las tres de la madrugada y no podía pegar un ojo, había intentado dormirse, sabía que James siempre volvía tarde, pero está vez si que estaba preocupada, se había paseado por toda la casa pensando si buscar a Sirius para pedir ayuda, o simplemente esperar un rato más.

Estaba en la cocina, con su fiel vaso de leche en la mano, observando por la ventana, esperando su regreso y buscando cualquier escusa para no pensar, para no vagar en aquellos malos pensamientos, para no destruirse por dentro.

Harry ya tenía dos añitos, casi tres, y cada día estaba más travieso, pero esa dulzura que lo caracterizaba seguía allí, era un niño especial, su niño especial, y su corazón estaba lleno de orgullo, lleno de amor por él, lograba sacar su tristeza, su desesperación, sus miedos, pero cuando no lo tenía cerca todo se volvía más difícil.

Con James las cosas no andaban bien, desde que se había enterado que Voldemort iba tras su hijo, desde que comprendió que aquella profecía hablaba de su bebe, desde que el elegido paso a ser su propia sangre, desde aquel día las cosas entre ellos iban de mal a peor, empezó por ocultarle su paradero, luego se encerraba por horas en la biblioteca, cuando salía llegaba con más de dos libros diferentes sin dejarle siquiera verlos, sin darle mayor explicación, luego las cartas misteriosas que recibía, la llegada de Sirius, que fue para empeorar aún más la situación, salidas de noche, llegadas en la madrugada, rechazos, agresiones verbales, peleas y más peleas, Harry que no hacía otra cosa que llamar la atención, berrinches por las noches exigiendo a su padre, berrinches en los almuerzos, berrinches a toda hora del día, o mejor dicho, berrinches cuando James no estaba para atenderlo, o simplemente cuando James no estaba, que cada día era más seguido.

Lo vio aparecer frente a la casa, abrir con cuidado la verja de entrada y caminar hacía la puerta.

Lily se puso de pie y caminó hacía su encuentro, ya con el alivio de aunque sea volver a verlo un día más.

-¿Qué haces despierta?- le pregunta él disgustado cuando la ve de pie esperando por él.

-estaba preocupada, James, son más de las tres, yo no podía dormir, Harry ha vuelto a hacer un berrinche y esta vez no se detuvo hasta cerca de la una de la madrugada, y no puedo tener derecho de preocuparme por ti, estoy cansada…-

-pues no deberías preocuparte por mi- le interrumpió él mientras dejaba su sucia y gastada capa en la percha de entrada -…te lo dije la otra vez…-

-James, por favor, cada día te veo menos, llegas en la madrugada, te vas a horas tempranas, si es que a veces llegas a almorzar y luego no te vuelvo a ver hasta la noche, y te veo porque te espero despierta porque o sino…¡maldición James!, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- explotó la pelirroja interponiéndose en su camino.

-estoy cansado Lily, sólo quiero darme una ducha y acostarme-

Lily se mordió el labio de la rabia, le dejo el camino libre pero lo siguió hasta la habitación con paso decidido.

-¿Dónde has estado, James?- preguntó con cautela, observando como el moreno comenzaba a quitarse la ropa -…o mejor cambio mi pregunta, ¿con quien has estado, James?-

Él la miró ceñudo sin responder aquella insinuación.

-no quiero mentiras y menos engaños- siguió ella, estaba cansada de todo y era la hora de enfrentarse a él, exigir respuestas -…si tienes otra, James, pues bien, pero no me sigas engañando porque yo no me merezco esto, no me merezco ser tratada de esta manera, yo…-

-no tengo otra- sentenció el moreno interrumpiendo sus reclamos -…no tengo ninguna amante-

-¿entonces que esta ocurriendo contigo?, ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?, ¿estas enojado conmigo?, ¿hice algo malo?, James por favor no me hagas sufrir más, Harry te necesita, yo te necesito…-

James se acercó a ella, la agarró de la nuca y la besó con fervor…Lily simplemente se dejo besar, no rechazó el agresivo beso, no lo besó ni respondió de la forma que él estaba pidiendo, sólo se dejo besar. Pero él no notó el sutil rechazo de ella, no quiso ver que aquello era mucho más doloroso que los gritos y los insultos, no quiso detenerse porque simplemente era mucho mejor que hablar.

James se separó de pronto, la soltó como si aquel contacto quemara, y es que algo le estaba carcomiendo la mente -…voy a bañarme- dijo sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos, se dirigió hasta el baño y se encerró allí.

El cuerpo de Lily perdió fuerzas, se dejó caer a los pies de la cama mientras sentía como cada poro de su cuerpo dolía, su garganta escocía y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, se acarició los labios con la yema de los dedos pensando en él, en aquel beso, en que no había notado el tiempo que llevaba sin probar los labios del moreno, en que no había notado que James ya había dejado de quererla…y sollozó, sollozó en silencio, sollozó porque el final estaba llegando.

"_-James, sé que te dije que te apoyaría, ¡pero esto es una locura!- gritó Sirius mientras el moreno de gafas repasaba el hechizo una y otra vez._

_-es la única forma, Sirius- susurró James con decisión -…y no pienso volver atrás-_

_-pero…-_

_-Nada de peros, la decisión esta tomada…-."_

Cuando James salió del baño vio que todo estaba oscuro, Lily dormía y de seguro su hijo igual, suspiró cansado pensando en ellos, en lo que se llevaba pensando toda la mañana y en que tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir.

Y deseó de todo corazón que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, deseó volver el tiempo atrás, deseó ser feliz con ellos como una familia normal, deseó ser un simple muggle sin profecía ni nada interponiéndose en su vida, deseó ser un sangre sucia…

Buscó su pijama y se lo puso, luego tomó su varita y buscó el último cajón de aquella cómoda y la abrió, sacó una venda y volvió a cerrarla. Se sentó en la cama con cuidado, tratando de no despertarla y cubrió el tatuaje de su mano con sumo cuidado, la miró de reojo esperando que Lily no descubriera su secreto.

"_-¿Qué piensas hacer con Lily?-_

_-ya te dije, no se lo diré, no lo entendería- respondió las preguntas de su amigo mientras repasaban el plan._

_-¿y después?, ¿Cuándo todo de resultado?- Sirius le miró preocupado, sabiendo la respuesta._

_-Desapareceré de su vida para siempre-."_

-¿no vas a acostarte?- Lily se remueve entre las sabanas cuando siente que James vuelve a levantarse.

-iré a ver a Harry antes- dice sin mayor explicación, se encamina hasta la pieza de su hijo y entra en silencio.

El pequeño esta durmiendo boca arriba, completamente destapado, con su peluche de dinosaurio apretado en su pecho y la mantita que Remus le había regalado en la otra mano.

Se acercó a él con el orgullo recorriendo su pecho, con la valentía recorriendo sus venas, con el amor en cada poro de su cuerpo, y es que ese niño lo era todo para él, lo amaba sobre todas las cosas y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por él, por una vida tranquila, por una vida en libertad…

"_-¿y Harry?- Sirius vuelve a interrumpirlo, y es la pregunta que desde un principio ha querido hacer._

_-lo amo, Sirius, amo a mi hijo con todo el corazón y estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme con tal de verlo vivo, con tal de verlo crecer…sé que no seré testigo de ello, pero me conformo con saberlo aunque él nunca sepa de mi-_

_-eso nunca, yo me encargare de decirle quien era su padre, de cómo se sacrificó por él, yo me encargare de decirle como lo amas, James, no lo dejare solo…-_

_-cuídala a ella también, Sirius, cuídala a ella también-."_

-te amo hijo…nunca lo olvides-

Volvió a la cama, se recostó con cuidado y miró a Lily a su lado, tan hermosa como siempre, y no pudo evitar recordar aquellos años donde la conoció, cuando descubrió que ella era el amor de su vida, cuando todo era tan hermoso a su lado, cuando una sola sonrisa bastaba…

-James…- le susurró interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -…es tarde, duérmete-

James se acurrucó a su lado como hacia noches no hacía, la abrazó con cuidado tratando de no pasar a llevar el reciente tatuaje de su brazo, la acercó a él esperando un rechazo que nunca llegó, y le besó el cuello como aquel beso de buenas noches que había olvidado dar por varias noches.

-te amo, Lily- susurró dejándose llevar por el sueño sin notar como ahora ella era quien se apegaba a su cuerpo, eliminando la más mínima distancia que los pudiese separar.

"_-es hora James, ¿estás listo?-_

_-Si…-."_

o0…0o

Tímidos rayos de sol comenzaban a adentrarse por la ventana, la luz de un nuevo día, el amanecer de un nuevo empezar, el único testigo del verdadero final.

Lily comenzó a salir del ensueño de a poco, la claridad del dormitorio le había impedido seguir durmiendo, su hijo de seguro dormiría hasta tarde, y ella debería aprovechar de dormir un poco más para enfrentar los berrinches de un nuevo día, pero le era imposible, cada día, cada mañana despertaba a la misma hora, justo en el momento que James cerraba la puerta de calle, despertaba cada vez que él se marchaba sin decir adiós, sin un beso de buenos días, sin un _te veo luego_, sin un _te amo_.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para mirar la hora y descubrió que esta vez si había dormido más, que esta vez no era como antes.

Claro que no era como antes si James estaba abrazándola profundamente dormido, no si ella estaba entre los brazos de aquel hombre, no si podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo masculino rozando su piel.

-buenos días- escuchó el ronroneó en su oído y no pudo evitar sonreír, no pudo evitar suspirar.

-buenos días, hermoso- todo parecía tan perfecto, todo parecía como antes…como antes

Y algo en ella se apagó, algo en ella hizo que se desasiera del abrazo y se incorporara para mirarlo bien.

-¿no estás atrasado?- preguntó, aquello no era como antes, aquello era el ahora y algo no estaba bien. -…no deberías irte al trabajo-

-Lily, hoy es domingo- se quejó James removiéndose para volver a acomodarse en la cama y dormir un poco más.

-si, pero tú, tú sales los domingo, James…tú-

-este domingo no- sentenció molesto -…hoy me quedare en casa todo el día, haber que tanto me necesitas tú y Harry- se quejó.

-James…- volvió a susurrar Lily.

-mmm…- respondió el moreno acomodando la almohada entre sueños.

-no te duermas- le gritó pegándole con su propia almohada -¡James!-

-quiero dormir, Lily, hace noches que no duermo más de cuatro horas- volvió a reclamar pero esta vez si abrió los ojos y la miró -¿Qué ocurre?-

-te amo- le sonrió con diversión.

-yo también te amo, y lo sabes…-

-peñíscame- pidió la pelirroja interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Qué?-

-que me pellizques- exigió -…no mejor no- se arrepintió -…si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar-

-estás loca- rió él agarrándola de la cintura en un rápido movimiento y atrayéndola hacía él cayeron encima de la cama -…esto no es un sueño Lily-

Lily le sonrió con dulzura mirándolo con detenimiento, acarició su mejilla, sus labios, sus parpados, acarició cada parte de su rostro mientras lentamente su mirada se iba dirigiendo hacía los labios masculinos. Suspiró con nostalgia recordando aquel beso de anoche, aquellos gritos, aquella pelea, recordando el extraño comportamiento de él, el extraño cambio de ahora y cerró los ojos, esperando, sólo esperando que todo aquello no fuera un sueño, porque no quería perderlo, no soportaría perderlo.

-¿Lily?- le interrumpió James -¿Qué ocurre?-

-tengo miedo- susurró mirándolo a los ojos sintiendo como las manos de él acariciaban su espalda, como rozaban su piel con la mayor suavidad posible -…miedo de que termine-

-¿el sueño?-

Miedo de que este sea sólo el último paso del final…la despedida, pensó

-si- mintió cuando ahora era él quien comenzaba a rozar sus labios.

Miedo de que el sueño se transforme en pesadilla…

-es tu sueño, Lily, tú decides cuando termina- le dijo James mientras se giraba dejándola bajo su cuerpo -…tú decides lo que hacer-

-quiero que me beses- suspiró acoplándose al cuerpo masculino -…quiero que me hagas el amor-

-lo que desees- sonrió él con provocación acercándose a los labios de ella, probándolos con lentitud esperando una respuesta, esperando un permiso especial.

Y Lily le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, respondiendo el beso, devolviendo el beso, exigiendo lo que ha pedido.

Y lentamente aquel simple beso les es insuficiente, aquellos sencillos roses comienzan a ser escasos, el pijama de ella un estorbo, y el aire una necesidad.

-Harry…- resopla Lily entre besos.

-¿qué?- balbucea James mientras el cuello de ella le es más tentativo.

-Harry ha despertado- alcanza a decir cuando unos golpes y ruidos les interrumpe.

-pero que…-

-definitivamente no es un sueño- Lily se saca a James de encima -…todas las mañanas hace lo mismo- se queja poniéndose la bata y caminando a la puerta -…te juro que si no tuviese una varita para recoger el desastre que deja no lo soportaría-

James también se ha levantado en busca de su bata pero Lily le detiene cuando a descubierto la venda que rodea su muñeca.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- le pregunta preocupada agarrando el brazo del moreno rozando la superficie cubierta.

James no ha podido reprimir el gritó de dolor y ha quitado su mano con brusquedad.

-no es nada, no te preocupes, sólo una herida- miente pero Lily no se la ha creído, intenta preguntarle nuevamente pero un nuevo estruendo, el ruido de algo rompiéndose la distrae.

-ya vera cuando lo atrape- se enoja la pelirroja saliendo en busca del pequeño diablillo.

o0…0o

-¿Dónde esta Lily?- Sirius esta en la cocina devorándose el pastel que hizo Lily mientras esperaba que James le diese las respuestas que esperaba.

-bañando a Harry…-

-¿y entonces?, ¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿se lo dirás?- siguió insistiendo con la boca llena.

-no, ya te dije, no le diré, me iré en cuanto sea el momento indicado, ahora que nuestro plan esta en marcha ahora que me he unido a su bando debo irme lo antes posible…-

-James crees que no descubrirá el tatuaje que traes, se dará cuenta, no es estúpida- se quejó el moreno mientras amenazaba a su amigo con el tenedor -…yo pienso que lo mejor es contarle todo y que sea lo que dios quiera-

-no lo va a entender, ella simplemente no lo aceptara…-

-pero inténtalo, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, no puedes llegar y irte así porque si- se exasperó Sirius volviendo a tomar la atención al consciente y obediente pastel.

-lo pensare…-

-¿y con Harry?, ¿Qué harás con Harry?-

-lo perderé…no tengo otra opción- balbuceó James dejando caer su cabeza a la mesa de la cocina -…si todo sale como lo pienso, Lily encontrara a otra persona que sepa amarla como se merece, que sea un buen padre y que les de un hogar seguro…-

-eso es injusto, James, el único que les esta dando un hogar seguro serás tú, no permitiré que otro venga a ocupar tu lugar, no mientras yo este velando por la seguridad de ellos-

-Sirius, no puedes defenderme, no después de que todo ocurra, Lily no te dejara acercarte a ellos si tú aún le demuestras que me eres fiel, debes fingir, ¿me entiendes?-

-si, yo sé lo que… ¡Hola Lily!-

-hola Sirius- saluda la pelirroja entrando a la cocina con el ceño fruncido del extraño y efusivo saludo.

-¿estás bien?, que bueno que estás bien, nosotros estamos conversando, algo personal, no es que sea un secreto, pero… ¡Auch!, no me golpees- Sirius se detuvo cuando vio la evidente mirada de su amigo pidiéndole a gritos que se callara.

-entiendo, no los interrumpiré, sólo vengo por la leche de mi hijo- sonrió Lily, sacando del refrigerador la leche con chocolate de Harry y dirigiéndose a la puerta para dejar a los amigos en mayor privacidad para su no secreta conversación.

-que bueno verte pelirroja- se despidió Sirius antes de verla marchar.

-lo mismo…James, no demores que Harry ha estado preguntado por ti cada cinco segundos-

-voy enseguida-

o0…0o

-James, ¿Dónde vas?- le alcanzó Lily en la puerta de entrada.

-vuelvo enseguida, Lily- respondió James pretendiendo salir pero Lily le detiene tomándolo del brazo.

-me dijiste que hoy pasarías todo el día en casa, James…me dijiste…-

-ya se lo que dije- gruño molesto, soltándose del agarre -…y ahora te estoy diciendo que tengo que salir y que volveré luego, no sé porque siempre complicas las cosas, Lily, tengo que irme y ya-

Lily le mira asustada, mientras James siente en carne viva la llamada de su señor y no puede demorar, no ahora que ha prometido servirle fielmente.

-¿me dejaras salir?- pregunta porque Lily se ha puesto en su camino.

-dijiste que me harías el amor, James- murmura dolida, con el llanto contenido -¿eso también lo dejaras para luego?-

-tengo cosas importantes que hacer…debo irme-

Y algo se ha roto en ella, algo ha deshecho lo ultimo que tenía de esperanza, de valor, de amor…le mira con la frente en alto, con los ojos llorosos mientras él ni siquiera muestra sentimiento, sólo esta esperando a que se mueva, y las palabras _tengo cosas más importantes _retumban en su cabeza, hay cosas mucho más importantes que ella, que hacerle el amor, que su familia, que sus promesas y contra eso no puede pelear, no más.

Así que le mira por ultima vez, sin botar una sola lágrima y camina hacía su casa, le deja el camino libre, la salida libre, para que él haga lo que se le de la gana, para que vaya a hacer sus cosas importantes, porque ella ya no es importante.

"_-no puedo creer que vayas a dejarlos solo por…-_

_-lo haré esta noche, Sirius-_

_-¿Qué?, es muy pronto-_

_-entre más luego mejor, no puedo seguir lastimándolos más, debo marcharme-."_

o0…0o

"_esta noche…lo haré esta noche"_

Todo estaba en silencio, en completo silencio, Harry se había dormido agotado luego de pasar toda la tarde jugando con su padre, y James estaba a solo palmos de distancia, tomando una ducha. Ella sentada al borde de la cama mirando su reflejo en el espejo dentro de la habitación, observando la cruda imagen de la realidad, contemplando su desgastada imagen, su borrosa presencia, su evidente miedo.

Acarició su rostro con la yema de sus dedos, recorriendo cada parte de su piel, bajando por su cuello, llegando al borde de aquella prenda, se miró nuevamente cuestionándose si James aún la encontraba linda, si aún la deseaba…corrió la mirada hacía la puerta del baño, y suspiró pensando en él, en el James de antes, en el James de ahora.

Pensando en los últimos años con él, a su lado, como su esposa, como la madre de su hijo, como una familia, y todo había sido perfecto, todo, él, ellos, su pequeño mundo, todo lo que había deseado, todo lo que podía llegar a desear, James se lo había entregado en tan sólo tres años, y fue feliz, y era feliz tan sólo teniéndolo a él, a su hijo, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba de él aquella mirada, aquella que lo dice todo, aquella mirada transparente, aquella mirada que le dice a gritos que la ama, que ella es la única mujer en su vida, que la va a amar por siempre, la necesita, la necesita como el aire que respira, y estaba muriendo sin ella, estaba apagándose lentamente, sufriendo, atormentándose sin aquella mirada.

Y ahora esta ahí mirándose frente al espejo, buscando en ella esa Lily de antes, esa mujer valiente capaz de luchar contra quien sea por lo que quiere, y se ha dado cuenta que no esta, que aquella que observa no es la verdadera Lily, es una mujer que ha dejado escapar al amor de su vida, que ha dejado huir su felicidad, que se ha quedado mirando como todo iba muriendo lentamente.

Y se pone de pie, decidida, dispuesta a dar su última batalla, dispuesta a recuperar esa mirada fuese como fuese. Camina hacía la puerta del baño con paso seguro, toma la manilla con su mano y la gira sin pensarlo.

El vaho la recibe con un abrigador abrazo mientras se ubica dentro del baño y cierra la puerta, James no se ha dado cuenta que ella ha entrado, lo ve borrosamente de espalda por aquella puertas traslucidas de la ducha y su estomago ha dado un vuelco, toma un poco de aire viciado y deja caer su pijama, se quita la ultima prenda, queda desnuda y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente se acerca a su propósito, entra a la ducha, James aún no la nota, no hasta que ella acaricia con un solo dedo toda su columna.

Y él voltea asustado, la mira intensamente de pies a cabeza, la ve totalmente desnuda y a sólo distancias ínfimas de él, traga saliva y la mira debatiéndose internamente en como debía actuar. Pero es Lily quien actúa, ella es la que termina aquella distancia y se apega a él, le abraza, lo mira a los ojos y se lo suplica con la mirada, le suplica que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Lily, no esta bien que…-

Lily le silencia con un solo dedo, le roza sutilmente los labios y lo vuelve a mirar.

-¿ya no me deseas, James?- pregunta y su corazón se detiene porque lo ve, lo ve ahí delante de ella, su mirada.

Y ahí estaba esa mirada, ardiendo de deseo por ella, sólo ella…

James la besa, la besa porque no necesita palabras para responder eso, no necesita un solo segundo para pensarlo, él la desea, claro que la desea, si todo su cuerpo pide por ella, por un solo roce, por una sola caricia, con aunque sea una mirada provocativa, de esas que le dejan sin aire.

Y la besa, la besa con todo ese deseo contenido, con todos esos meses sin poder entregarse libremente, la besa olvidándose del mundo, la besa olvidándose que seguramente ese sería el último beso.

Y Lily no se queja, no puede quejarse si lo único que pasa por su mente son las manos de él bajando por su espalda, exigiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, acariciando con posesión, buscando llegar más allá que la simple piel, que las simples caricias, que los simples besos, la toma, la alza, y ella se entrega, se acopla a él, muerde su labio, gruñe, gime, vuelve a besarlo porque es ella quien maneja su boca, quien esta guiando las caricias, ahora es ella quien lo agarra de la nuca y enciende el ambiente, las gotas de agua recorriendo sus cuerpos, siguiendo fielmente las caricias de James, yendo tras sus manos, buscando la evidencia de amor, de su deseo.

James la apoya en las frías baldosas de la pared y ella se encorva rechazando el contacto de su espalda, aquel contacto con su cuerpo caliente, aquella reacción automática a no dejarlo ir.

-Lily, no debo, yo no, tú…- le susurra él con la respiración agitada entre sus labios, pero no continua, no habla, no puede detenerse, no ahora que ella le mira a los ojos, no cuando la ve tan suya, tan… -…quiero hacerte el amor-

-házmelo…- resopló ella antes de que él volviese a apoderarse de sus labios.

Su respiración fue lo único que se escuchó en un momento, todo el resto de los sonidos mundanos era nulo, sólo aquel agitado compás, sólo el retumbar en sus pechos, Lily se separa nuevamente, le mira con sus ojitos brillando, con el sabor en su boca, se muerde el labio sintiendo la excitación de él entre sus piernas, haciéndola desear que la poseyera de una vez, pero por una extraña razón James no se ha atrevido a terminar con la espera, no ha querido dar un solo paso más.

Y es que la mente de él a reaccionado, los pensamientos, los miedos, los recuerdos, el ahora, y la difícil decisión que lo ha llevado a dar el ultimo paso, no puede hacerlo, no sabiendo que todo terminara allí, no cuando esa misma noche la abandonara, no puede amarla cuando sabe que en sólo cuestión de horas la hará llorar, la hará desear nunca haberlo conocido.

-James…- le busca ella, le ve perdido en la mirada, le acaricia el cuello y le besa lentamente buscando una reacción -…amor, ¿Qué ocurre?-

Él le mira, y siente que su mundo se le ha venido abajo, que su corazón se ha revelado, que ya no podrá hacerlo, que ya no podrá dejarla, que ya no podrá separarse de ella nunca más, la mira y todo es tan perfecto a su lado, junto a su piel, que siente que es lo único que necesita.

James no responde a la pregunta, le besa la nariz, le besa la mejilla, le besa el lóbulo de la oreja, y cuando Lily le regala un gemido decide que olvidara todo en aquel momento, que esa noche será de ellos, sólo de ellos sin importar lo que ocurra después, sin importar nada.

La abraza por la cintura, la presiona contra él y ya no esta dispuesto a esperar más, su corazón vuelve a bombear con fuerzas, su piel vuelve a exigir sus caricias, su ser la quiere para él.

Se acomoda entre sus piernas, presiona con sutileza sintiendo la respiración de Lily en su oído, vuelve a buscar sus labios y con un último movimiento se ha adentrado en ella.

Lily gime, se esconde en el cuello de él cuando los primeros roses de su cuerpo le encienden todo por dentro, cuando el agua que recorría sus cuerpos comenzaba a quemar, cuando las manos de él posesionadas en sus caderas eran una condena.

James sólo se esta dejando llevar por sus sentidos, el roce de su piel, el sutil movimiento, las caricias que ha comenzado a dar, los besos repartidos por el cuello de ella, y los continuos suspiros de Lily en su oído. Pero todo se le esta haciendo insuficiente cuando el ardor de su cuerpo y el de ella se hacen evidente, Lily ha dejado su escondite, vuelve a agarrar su nuca con posesión para besarle fervientemente, él ha tenido que cambiar de posición sus manos, ha tenido que acomodarse a sus necesidades y Lily le ha entendido, ella también ha exigido más, ella se enreda en él, sus piernas han actuado por si solas enredándose en su cintura, él ha comenzado a presionar con más fuerzas, ha empezado a moverse esperando por más.

Y nuevamente sus respiraciones son lo único que se escucha, los gemidos de Lily, los besos queriendo arrancarle el alma por la boca, los suspiros mezclados entre gruñidos por parte de él, y la necesidad de ser sólo uno se hacía más grande, las manos de ella no están quietas, rasguñan, rebuscan entre los cabellos ahora mojados de James, buscan ese placer en su cuerpo, ese placer final.

El roce ya no es roce, son finos movimientos, certeros, acompañando el acto, movimientos exactos, sin más fin que el fin final…ella que ha olvidado todo, que su cabeza reposa en la pared con los ojos cerrados sintiendo cada sensación de su cuerpo, cada intromisión, cada ínfimo segundo, él que ha olvidado todo, que sólo se deja llevar por el compás de su corazón, lo sigue, lo guía, lo busca, esta por alcanzarlo, lo siente, la siente a ella, Lily se ha contraído, ha dejado de respirar por milésimas de segundos y siente como su cuerpo reacciona, siente también como él también ya ha acabado.

Porque los gemidos aún siguen grabados en el ambiente, porque las manos de Lily aún siguen apretando ahí donde están, en su espalda, donde ha dejado las marcas de sus uñas, las huellas de su pasión…porque él aún no consigue recuperar el habla.

-James…- suspira Lily y James sonríe, él tampoco sabría expresar lo maravilloso que había sido, así que sólo beso el hombro femenino y la bajó lentamente.

Lily tardó en mantener el equilibrio por si sola, sentía su cuerpo adormecido, sus pies agarrotados, y su corazón mucho más grande que antes. Le siguió cuando James apagó la ducha, le siguió y le observó embobada mientras él le entregaba una toalla, mientras él estiraba su mano ofreciéndole una toalla.

Y James notó el cambio apenas ella tomó la toalla entre sus manos, la vio palidecer de un momento a otro, y él descubrió la respuesta frente a sus ojos, ahí frente a ambos estaba la evidencia de su nuevo rumbo.

_El tatuaje…el seguidor de Voldemort…un mortífago_

o0…0o

-¡VETE DE ACA!-

Gritos y mas gritos, James salió del baño con la toalla alrededor de la cintura viendo las lágrimas en los ojos femeninos, viendo la furia de su mirada. Entró al cuarto, buscó su ropa y se vistió lo más rápido posible tras la mirada de ella, tras la furiosa y dolida mirada de ella.

-¿no me dejaras explicarte?- dice cuando ya se ha vestido, cuando es ahora que quiere echarse para atrás, cuando descubre que dejarla ir no será tan fácil como pensó.

-No- masculló aún envuelta en la toalla.

-Lily…-

-¡¿Qué mierda me vas a explicar?! ¡Que nunca dejaste de serlo! ¡Que fue más fuerte que tú! ¡Que es más importante que nosotros! ¡Vete James, Vete de aquí!- se exalta sin controlar sus gritos, James simplemente baja la mirada.

Y el pequeño Harry aparece en la puerta con lágrimas en sus ojos, los mira asustado pero ninguno de los dos lo nota, siguen peleando, siguen gritando y él llorando.

-tu no entiendes…- murmulla.

-¡Claro que no entiendo!, no entiendo porque llevas esa mugre encima, no sé porque traicionaste nuestra confianza, ¡Nuestro amor!- y James no es capaz de mirarla a la cara, no cuando las respuestas a sus preguntas, a sus gritos, eran aún más dolorosas que la mentira -…quiero que te vallas, no quiero que te acerques a nosotros, ni a esta casa, no quiero verte nunca más, ¡Vete de una vez!-

-¡No!- grita Harry -¡No, papá!- chilla cuando quiere correr a los brazos de su padre pero en ese momento aparece Sirius en la puerta de la habitación, ha escucha los gritos desde la calle y ha entrado lo más rápido posible, a alcanzado a sujetar a Harry mientras el pequeño no pierde el tiempo, y comienza a patearlo, a rasguñarlo, a exigir a su padre.

-¡ustedes están locos!, ¡no pueden gritar de esa forma delante de Harry!- se enfada Sirius mientras saca al niño, y lo lleva a su habitación insonorizándola.

Y James esta seguro, debía hacerlo, por ella, por Harry, porque ellos eran lo más importante en su vida, así que levantó su mirada firme, serio, con el dolor bien escondido, con las mentiras de frente.

Y Lily ha dejado la furia cuando descubre esa mirada, sus ojos no pueden dejar de verlo…porque había entendido todo en aquella mirada.

-¿es verdad?- solloza -…Eres un mortífago, nunca has dejado de serlo-

James no responde…su mirada sigue firme, verdadera

-¿Qué hemos sido para ti?, ¿una misión?, ¿una mentira?- James sigue sin responder, y eso lo único que hace es confirmar lo que su mirada revela -…todo a sido una mentira- Lily no puede creerlo, lágrima tras lágrima revelaban su desilusión, su dolor.

Y él sigue sin responder…mirando con la verdad

-Harry… ¿Tú sabías que él, que va tras Harry? ¿Tú se lo vas a entregar?- pregunta con miedo, pero James niega con un simple movimiento.

-es mi hijo…nunca se lo entregaría- dice como si estuviese hablando del clima, como si nada tuviese importancia para él en ese momento, como si su hijo fuese una simple pertenencia de él.

-¿Qué pretendías, entonces?, ¿Por qué me has mentido?, ¿Por qué me has utilizado durante todo este tiempo?, no entiendo- balbuceó

-no es tan difícil, Lily…te me metiste por los ojos, soy un hombre y las mujeres son mi debilidad, una vez dijiste que yo tenía una debilidad por las mujeres prohibidas, pues tienes razón, tú eras prohibida y yo te deseaba, te quería en mi cama y lo conseguí, no es tan difícil de comprender, ¿o si?- James no se movió un solo milímetro, seguía ahí de pie, mirándola con su verdad, revelando lo que ella quería oír, frío, serio, cruel -…bueno, después las cosas se complicaron, tampoco es que con una sola vez me conformara, yo te quería tener las veces que quisiera y para conseguirlo tuve que casarme, huir contigo, hacerte creer que la vida era rosa y dulce como tú la querías, Harry fue sólo un percance, es mi hijo y eso no se borra, no se quita, la sangre tira, y no porque mi señor lo quiera yo se lo entregare, primero viene mi sangre luego la que mi señor exija…no hay más que explicar, Lily, ya me canse de fingir y eso es todo-

-¿Qué harás ahora?- preguntó en un hilo de voz, temiendo que le quitara a su hijo, lo único verdadero que ha tenido.

-me iré, ya me sacie de ti, me aburriste, me canse de fingir y de que el viejo este metido en todo lo que hago…puedes quedarte con Harry, yo no puedo cuidarlo, en estos momentos sería sólo un estorbo para mi- James la vio caer al piso entre sollozos, mientras él volteaba sin prestarle mayor atención y comenzaba a sacar sus maletas y a guardar su ropa con ayuda de su varita -…por lo de la profecía no te preocupes yo me encargare de mantener a Voldemort lejos de Harry, en cuanto a la casa, puedes quedártela total es muy grande para mi solo, para los gastos del niño te mandare todos los meses una cantidad razonable y si pregunta por mi, dile que tuve que irme, no sé, a la guerra, que me fui con otra mujer, o que simplemente los abandone, lo que quieras, me da igual- James se volteó a verla cuando sintió que se puso de pie, la vio desaparecer por la puerta del baño pero él volvió a recoger sus cosas para irse lo más luego posible.

-¿aun sigues con ella?- James volteó a verla, estaba con el pijama puesto nuevamente -…nunca la dejaste, a Bellatrix-

James se quedó mirándola fijamente, sin comprender en un principio a que se refería.

-no es de tu incumbencia- respondió al final, cerrando la maleta ya listo para marcharse para siempre -¿alguna otra pregunta?-

-eres un maldito hijo de puta, James, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, ¿Cómo te da la cara para mirarme de frente?- emputeció Lily tirándole lo primero que encontró a la mano pero James lo pudo esquivar sin dificultad -¡eres un desgraciado! ¡Maldito cretino!, ¿Cómo pudiste jugar con mis sentimientos de ese modo?, ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme después de todo lo que te había contado, después de todo lo que había vivido, después de entregarme a ti sinceramente?, ¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar con mi amor, con el de mi hijo?, ¿Cómo, James, cómo?-

Lily lo siguió por toda la escalera reclamándole su traición, su engaño, dolida, completamente lastimada, sin darse cuenta realmente el daño que dejaría en ella y en Harry.

James estaba ya frente a la puerta dispuesto a irse sin decir una sola palabra cuando los pasos y ruidos del segundo piso se hicieron escuchar.

-¡papá!, No te vallas, Papá- gritaba Harry, pero James no atendió a sus llamados, abrió la puerta y sin mirar atrás la volvió a cerrar, dejando a Harry llamándolo a gritos y llanto en la puerta, a Lily en el suelo tratando de que su hijo entendiera que su padre se había ido para no volver, a Sirius mirando desde las escalera aquella cruda despedida, aquel crudo final.

o0…0o

-Potter ha traicionado nuestro bando, James Potter ha vuelto a manos del Señor Tenebroso- aquellas simples palabras causaron gran revuelo entre todos los integrantes de la orden, entre todos los presentes, pero aquellas palabras no fueron con enojo, ni de rencor, aquellas palabras dichas por el jefe de la orden del fénix, por el mismísimo Dumbledore fueron lo que le causaron extrañeza, esa tristeza, esa decepción…James Potter había desertado

Y Remus miró a los presentes, miró a Dumbledore con la pena en sus ojos, a Alice y Frank con la decepción, a Snape en un rincón completamente serio, sin conmoción por oír aquello y a lo mejor ya lo sabía si él también estaba en el bando de los mortífagos, a lo mejor había sido él mismo quien dio la noticia pero lo que si le pareció raro fue que estuviese ahí y no en casa de Lily consolándola porque su esposo, el padre de su hijo había sido un mísero canalla, que la había traicionado y abandonado, no, él había dejado pasar esa oportunidad para estar allí donde nadie lo necesitaba.

Entonces su mente comenzó a funcionar, Snape sabía algo más que Dumbledore no sabía, pero ¿Qué?

Se puso de pie, todo estaba muy claro para él, dejó la orden dispuesto a verificar la verdad…

Caminaba por unas peligrosas calles ya conocidas por él, iba en busca de James, y sabía que estaría en aquel departamentucho que tenía antes para cuando servía a Voldemort, no le gustaba dar su verdadero paradero cuando sabía que en cualquier momento él sería el traicionado.

Ya habían pasado unos días del suceso, tres con exactitud, Lily seguía encerrada en su cuarto sin querer comer, sin querer ver a nadie, Harry al cuidado de Sirius, quien estaba haciendo un grandioso trabajo, Margarita y él habían vuelto a penas les habían dado la noticia, Margarita quiso volver enseguida, ya nada más podían hacer donde estaban y él tampoco lo dudo, volvió a ayudar a su amiga y al pequeño Harry, pero desde ese día no entendía cuales habían sido las razones de James, no sabía, hasta que nuevamente la profecía llego a su cabeza cuando el mismo Dumbledore le decía que James había estado extraño desde que se enteró que Harry era el elegido, pero nunca para reaccionar de esa forma, nunca para abandonarlos y volver a las garras de Voldemort, y lo peor era el miedo de que en cualquier momento podría entregarlo.

Pero él no, él no creía eso, Remus sabía que algo había, algo más abajo que todas esas especulaciones, una razón realmente importante.

Llegó frente a la puerta, el pasillo estaba vacío, sombrío, verdaderamente vicioso, pero no importo, ya conocía ese lugar y su peligrosidad, golpeó tres veces y luego aquel golpe con el pie, era su clave, era para que supiera que no era más que un merodeador el que buscaba.

Y la sorpresa que se llevo cuando James abre inmediatamente, y lo ve y algo en él se oscurece, otra verdad, otra pista evidente, Sirius también sabía la verdad, Sirius había estado visitando a James y de seguro planeándolo todo, por eso le había pedido que volviera hace meses atrás.

-Hola James- saluda cuando ve que su amigo se queda de piedra.

-¿Qué haces acá?, no tengo nada para decirte ni explicarte, ya le dije a Evans toda la verdad- se enfrenta a Remus con brusquedad.

-¿me dejas pasar?, necesito hablar- James lo duda, pero accede dejándole el paso libre

James se planta nuevamente frente a él, no dice nada, no esta para ofrecerle un te ni nada parecido, y menos le preguntara como le ha ido, ni por qué volvió si eso ya lo sabe, él quiere saber que hace allí.

-no te quitare mucho tiempo, sólo vengo a comprobar la verdad…-

-pues si, es cierto, sigo siendo un mortífago y no…-

-no me creas tan estúpido, estoy hablando de otra verdad, de la verdad, la única verdad-

-mira no sé que mierda estas hablando porque la única verdad es la que ya esta dicha así que te voy a pedir…-

-muéstrame la mano- exige Remus interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Qué?-

-quiero ver las marcas que te dejo el juramento inquebrantable- soltó de una, agarrando la mano de James y dejando a la vista lo que Remus quería ver.

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_


	28. la luz de su vida

**Capitulo XXVIII**_ la luz de su vida_

_Dos años después…_

-¿estás lista?- Margarita observó el frente de aquella acogedora casa, vio el hermoso jardín de la señora March, y sonrió internamente, era como el de su padre, tan lleno de vida, de brillosidad, de hermosura. -¿Margarita?-

-no lo sé, Remus…- balbucea sin atreverse a dar un paso más.

Llevaban meses buscando una pista del paradero de su hija, meses buscándola sin ningún dato en concreto, miles de pistas fallidas, miles de lagrimas derramadas, miles de esperanzas desechas, y ahora estaba allí, frente a la casa de una distinguida familia de la zona, la familia March, un matrimonio mayor con una hija única de tan sólo cuatro añitos, y todo concordaba, la familia March llevaba años tratando de tener un hijo, años esperando una adopción, años donde de un día para otro una niña aparece en sus vidas y Margarita espera que sea ella, lo espera con el corazón.

-no sé si pueda, Remus-

-tranquila, hemos esperado por esto mucho tiempo, no hay duda que esta vez no hay error…-

-no Remus…- le detiene ella -…no hablo de eso- susurra -…no estoy segura si es lo correcto, no estoy segura que después de tanto tiempo cambie la vida de esa pequeña de un momento para otro, no estoy segura de enfrentar a Sirius y decirle la verdad, no estoy segura si quiero una vida de guerra para mi hija, creo que lo mejor es que crezca aquí, con esta gente, la quieren de verdad, la cuidan y nunca le pasara nada malo, Remus…creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están, continuar con mi vida y…-

-Buenos días- la puerta de entrada se abre y a lo lejos ven a una señora caminando hacía ellos -…no sabía que vendrían tan luego-

-si, queríamos estar seguros, usted comprenderá que llevamos mucho tiempo buscando tan sólo una pista de lo que ocurrió- habló Remus tomando a Margarita de la cintura y guiándola al interior de la casa tras la señora -…usted debe ser la señora March-

-no, yo soy la nana de la niña Luz-

Remus siente la mano de Margarita apretar la suya, le mira asustada, ilusionada, a punto de llorar.

-la señora los espera en la sala, pasen adelante-

-muchas gracias- Remus agradece mientras sigue las indicaciones de la mujer.

No cabe duda que aquella es una casa hermosa, tan bella por dentro como por fuera, era una familia acomodada, y la niña nunca pasaría necesidades con ellos.

-Señora March- saludó cuando vio a una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años frente a los grandes ventanales con vista al jardín trasero, una mujer distinguida, alta, refinada, una distinguida dama.

-Señor Lupin…Margarita- le sonrió a la rubia -…por favor, tomen asiento-

-gracias-

Remus ayudó a Margarita a sentarse a su lado frente a la señora March, sin duda alguna estaban en el lugar correcto, la señora no dejaba de mirar a Margarita de arriba abajo, con aquellos gestos de cuando intentas evaluar a alguien que ya has visto anteriormente.

-esta muy cambiada…la ultima vez que la vi, no dejaba de repetir elocuencias, disparates, reaccionaba a veces, estuvimos muy preocupados por ella, creímos que no la volveríamos a ver- le comentó la mujer mirándola con nostalgia, con verdadera preocupación.

-ella…-

-disculpe usted, señora- interrumpió Margarita a Remus cuando nuevamente iba a responder por ella -…pero yo no recuerdo nada es por eso que estoy aquí, yo…-

-está bien, no te preocupes, el joven aquí alcanzo a relatarme algo de lo sucedido, y estoy realmente contenta de que hayas recuperado parte de tu vida-

-permiso- nuevamente otra interrupción

-pasa, Ana- le sonríe la señora de la casa a la mujer que se presentó como la nana de la pequeña hija del matrimonio March.

La mujer entró con una bandeja y tres tasas, sirvió cuidadosamente mientras miraba de reojo a Margarita.

-no cabe duda de que es su madre- comentó la mujer cuando sirvió la tasa de Margarita -…tiene su misma mirada, tan cálida, tan dulce y sincera-

Margarita dejo caer la tasa cuando escuchó esto, Remus le tomó de los hombros para detenerla, sabía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo, el cuerpo le tiritaba entero y su mirada perdida no era otra señal que saldría corriendo o perdería todas las fuerzas y se desmayaría.

-si has estado buscando a tu hija, ya la has encontrado, la pequeña lucia esta con nosotros- confirma la señora March al momento que sienten como las risas juguetonas se acercan hacía ellos por algún pasillo de la casona March.

-¿ella esta aquí?- pregunta Remus sin poder creer que la búsqueda por fin a acabado.

-si-

Margarita se ha quedado en silencio mientras Remus observa esperanzado ver a la pequeña.

-en estos momentos esta saliendo al patio a jugar con mi marido, lo hacen todas las tardes, a Alfred le fascinan los niños, siempre les ha gustado pero lamentablemente nunca pudimos tener uno…-

-ella, ella…quiero verla- habla Margarita interrumpiendo a la mujer.

-si, querida- la señora March mira a Ana que ya a terminado de limpiar el desastre de la tasa y es ella misma quien la ayuda a llegar hasta los ventanales para ver a la pequeña en el jardín.

-…cuando una noche llegó Margarita con este bebe en sus manos nuestra vida cambio- siguió contándole a Remus lo que había sucedido en verdad -…la vimos en el jardín delantero junto a las Margaritas, al parecer sus flores favoritas, ella estaba sentada a un costado con lucia en brazos y le susurraba una melodía muy bella, la mecía y la mecía sin notar siquiera que nosotros le hablábamos, sin notar que cuidadosamente la guiamos hasta el interior de la casa, la cuidamos por varios meses pero ella no recordaba nada, no actuaba por si sola, se pasaba todo el día frente a mi jardín a veces llevaba a lucia y la mecía nuevamente como aquella noche, otras se recostaba bajo el sol y estaba allí por horas, sólo logramos que nos dijera el nombre de la pequeña, Lucia Isabella, y creo que nombraba a algún Sirius pero vagamente, fueron las únicas palabras que sacamos en esos meses, hasta que nuevamente en una tarde de lluvia desapareció y no supimos más de ella, la buscamos pero nada, llegamos a pensar que había muerto-

-Lucía March, ¿la criaron como hija de ustedes?-

-si, tomamos la decisión cuando cumplió nueve meses, no podíamos dejarla a la deriva, por si algo nos sucedía ella no tenía a nadie, nosotros no teníamos a nadie…-

-no se preocupe, la entiendo, y se lo agradezco de corazón- Remus miró a su amiga, y la vio con lagrimas en los ojos, las manos en el vidrio y su corazón se quebró, aquello debía ser realmente doloroso para ella, sobretodo por la decisión que seguramente se estaba debatiendo en su cabeza.

-yo no les voy a impedir que se la lleven, cualquier niño tiene derecho a conocer a sus verdaderos padres, pero por favor no nos quiten el contacto con ella, nos hemos encariñado mucho y no soportaríamos, Alfred no lo soportaría…-

-no nos la llevaremos- habló Margarita sin quitar la vista de su pequeña hija -…ella se quedara aquí, como la hija del matrimonio March-

-Margarita…-

-no, Remus, es lo mejor- sentenció ella -…sólo debes ver su sonrisa, su felicidad, ella tiene la familia que merece, la libertad de vivir, de crecer, ella tiene una familia como la que yo tuve y no puedo quitársela, no para llevarla al desconcierto que es la mía-

-pero Sirius…-

-Sirius no lo sabrá nunca, él ahora debe proteger a Harry, eso es lo que importa- Margarita le miró y Remus supo que no había más que hablar cuando vio sus ojos -…ven a verla, es igual a él, es toda una Black-

Remus caminó hacía ella, seguido por la señora March quien abrazó a Margarita para agradecerle prometiéndole que cuando ella quisiera esas puertas iban a estar abiertas para ella, porque realmente la verdadera hija para ellos era aquella mujer que llegó aquella noche a alegrarles la vida, aquella que trajo una nieta llamada Lucia.

_La luz de su vida…_

-espero que sea toda una Black sólo por fuera- comenta Remus sonriendo al verla, esa niñita de cuatro años corriendo por los jardines con su vestido rosa, sus zapatitos de charol y ese hermoso y sedoso pelo negro, con sus bucles al viento, aquella dulce sonrisa y la alegría rebosando de sus ojos miel.

o0…0o

-amor, no lo volveré a repetir, a lavarse los dientes y a la cama- Lily Evans se encontraba a los pies de la escalera de la silenciosa casa, sabía que su travieso hijo estaba tramando algo malo, cuando aquel silencio reinaba en su hogar no significaba más que problemas, futuros problemas, y claro también unas rabietas -¿Harry?-

Lily caminó a la cocina con la sonrisa en los labios, escuchando como los pequeños pies de su hijo corrían de una habitación a otra.

-¿Harry?- volvió a gritar.

-si, mamita- respondió el niño desde el segundo piso.

-mamita…- susurró Lily de forma divertida -¿Qué estará haciendo este chico ahora?-

Dejó el paño de plato sobre la mesa y se acercó al refrigerador por un vaso de jugo, recorrió con su mirada su ahora limpia cocina sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro, esa sensación extraña en su estomago volvía, la quemazón en su garganta, las ganas de gritar, de arañar, de morder, las ganas de llorar hasta que la pesadilla acabara. Y no podía evitarlo, no cuando todo volvía al silencio, no cuando su hijo no estaba a su lado para recordarle que valía la pena seguir adelante, por él, no cuando las imágenes volvían a atormentarla, no cuando la mirada de James le seguía siempre…no cuando él estaba entrando al jardín de su casa.

El vaso resbalo de sus manos sacándola del trance, su respiración se volvió agitada, el corazón volvía a jugarle una mala pasada, esa presión en su pecho, corrió hasta el pasillo con su varita en alto, apagando las luces de toda la casa, rogando porque Harry estuviese durmiendo tal como ella le había ordenado, rezando, sólo rezando porque sólo fuera un juego de su imaginación.

La puerta de la casa cedió fácilmente sin mayor esfuerzo, sin un ruido, sin un estruendo, sin necesidad de la magia.

Lily retrocedió con su varita en alto, estaba dispuesta a dar su vida, no dejaría que se llevara a su hijo, no dejaría que se lo entregara al Señor Tenebroso.

-no seas estúpida- escupió el moreno frente a ella.

-no des un solo paso más- soltó Lily sosteniendo la varita con ambas manos, disimulando ese temblor de su cuerpo.

James sonrió de lado, se quitó la capucha y dio un paso al frente mientras cerraba la puerta.

-debiste haber cambiado la chapa de la puerta, ¿no crees?- se mofó.

Lily retrocedió, sus piernas parecían gelatina, pero su corazón estaba en pie, su valentía, su decisión, lucharía, defendería a su hijo, sin importar nada…

Pero James actuó más rápido, la varita de Lily había volado de su mano en solo segundos, ella retrocedió unos pasos asustada al ver que él se acercaba, unas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras pensaba en su pequeño hijo.

-no lo lastimes, por favor, no lo entregues- balbuceó suplicante, James le miró un instante, furioso.

Otro movimiento de varita y esta vez fue Lily quien voló, James la arrastró hacía él, la sujetó de la cintura cuando la tuvo en sus brazos y le calló la boca con su otra mano.

-sabía que no tenía que venir, lo sabía- gruñó furioso mientras la arrastraba hacía las escaleras, Lily comenzó a retorcerse en sus brazos, a reclamar, a impedir sea como fuese que él llegase hasta su hijo -…quédate quieta, Lily-

-James, Por favor…- se escuchaba los susurros de la pelirroja, él la miró nuevamente, se detuvo en la base de la escalera y suspiró con decisión -…James, por lo que más quieras no le hagas daño, es nuestro hijo, tu hijo, él no tiene la culpa, él, él…-

-¡Papá!- se escuchó un grito, James suelta a Lily cuando ve a su hijo bajar las escaleras, Ella intenta interponerse cuando Harry llega hasta ellos pero no ha sido lo suficientemente rápida, Harry ha corrido a los brazos de su padre con la sonrisa de un niño ilusionado -…Papá, sabía que vendrías a verme, Tío Remus me lo dijo-

o0…0o

La varita en su mano, la angustia en su mirada, el dolor en su alma, Lily Evans se encontraba en el living de su casa, caminando de un lado a otro, observando por la ventana, sentándose en el sillón, caminando al pasillo, luego a la cocina, yendo de un lugar a otro, mirando hacía el segundo piso, tratando de escuchar entre el silencio, tratando de confiar en que todo estaba bien, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas, tratando en vano de tranquilizarse.

James llevaba más de una hora en la habitación de Harry, y le había prohibido expresamente entrar allí, y no tenía opción, lo sabía, así que decidió esperar por alguna alarma, por alguna señal de que el pacto estaba deshecho.

-ya se durmió- le interrumpió la voz masculina.

Lily volteó de forma brusca hacía él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola con neutralidad.

-¿a que viniste?- preguntó enfrentándolo, de una vez, sin anestesia.

-por estúpido- respondió James acerándose a ella, pero Lily se alejo de él, no podía tenerlo cerca, no después de todo lo pasado entre ellos -…lo extrañaba- susurró -…los extrañaba-

-no…no vuelvas a venir, no vuelvas a acercarte, no vuelvas a pensar en nosotros- explotó rabiosa -…pensé que estaba claro, pensé que no era necesario recordarte porque ya no tienes derecho sobre nosotros, pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más…-

-Lily-

-Evans, para ti- le corrigió la pelirroja -…no puedo creer que tengas la cara de volver-

-yo no he vuelto- le interrumpió James -…yo sólo he venido a verlos, yo no he vuelto-

-¡pero no tienes derecho de venir!, ¡no tienes derecho!- estalló Lily -…y no creo que valga la pena recordarte cual es la razón, no cuando tu traición esta impregnada en tu piel, la llevas contigo día y noche, ¡no cuando el amor que te teníamos fue reemplazado por ese tatuaje de mierda!-

Ella no se percató en que momento él se aceraba, la tomaba nuevamente de la cintura con posesión y la azotaba contra la pared.

James respiró entrecortado sobre sus labios, los observó detenidamente, los acarició con el pulgar.

-no sé si esto es lo correcto, no sé si es realmente lo mejor para ustedes, no sé si es lo mejor para mi, pero me estoy muriendo por dentro, Lily- susurró el moreno antes de tomarla en un beso, antes de atrapar sus labios con hambre, con posesión, con agresividad.

Lily se quedó inmóvil, completamente en blanco, en una guerra interior, en un desconcierto de emociones, él la presionaba contra su cuerpo, le besaba dulcemente los labios, los probaba, los anhelaba, ella simplemente se quedó allí de pie, mientras todo pasaba en su cabeza, miles de recuerdos, miles de sensaciones, miles de mariposas revoloteando por doquier, miles de lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

James se separó de ella, le miró a los ojos y secó cada una de las lagrimas que recorrían el rostro femenino -…Lo siento, preciosa, siento que todo haya sucedido así, siento que no hubiese habido otra forma de hacerlo, siento que este haya sido el único camino, siento haberte mentido, pero era lo mejor para ustedes-

Lily le miró sin comprender, le apartó de su cuerpo con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, pero él no la dejó, apoyo su frente a la de ella y continuó.

-Snape me convenció de que viniera, Lily-

Ella abrió los ojos impresionada al escuchar ese nombre, su amigo Severus, ¿Qué tenía que ver Severus?

-es un pacto, un pacto de sangre- James sostuvo el rostro femenino entre sus manos mientras tomaba el valor necesario para seguir-…él no los atacara, ni a ti, ni a Harry, en cambio yo luchare a su lado en esta guerra, soy su discípulo…sé que a lo mejor no lo vas a entender, que no me vas a creer quizás, pero estoy aquí para contarte la verdad, para que sepas porque me fui de vuestro lado, para que no creas que los abandoné, estoy aquí, Lily, cada vez que lo necesitan, estoy pendiente de todo. Te lo prometí una vez, no dejare que le ocurra nada a nuestro hijo aunque deba sacrificar mi vida y mi felicidad, pase lo que pase…- gruesas gotas de lágrimas resbalaban nuevamente por las mejillas femeninas mientras James se encargaba de ellas una por una -…en un principio te lo oculte, hasta me llegaste a reprochar una infidelidad…-

-llegabas tarde a casa James, no querías que me duchara contigo, no querías que te tocara, no querías hablar…- le interrumpió Lily recordando aquellos meses donde creyó que James tenía una amante, cuando creyó que él la había dejado de querer.

-lo sé, Lily, yo ya no podía seguir soportándolo, debía protegerlos, y para ello tuve que sacrificar otra cosa…-

-James…-

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero yo no vi otra salida, y aún creo que fue lo correcto, no podía exponerlos, no podía permitir que cualquier día de esos me siguieran, no podía permitir que Voldemort incumpliera su pacto, simplemente no podía…me fui aquella noche, me fui en silencio, me fui dejándote todo Lily, me fui con el dolor de mi alma, los abandoné, a ti, a Harry, a todos, los abandone…pero debía seguir luchando, es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a dar hasta el fin de mis días…-

-Debiste habérmelo dicho, debiste decir adiós, pero no, nos dejaste sin explicaciones, te fuiste sin importar que llegue a odiarte, que llegue a maldecirte-

-…no quería arrastrarte conmigo, no quería que me esperaras, tienes derecho a ser feliz, Lily, a rehacer tu vida, a encontrar otra persona, tienes derecho a odiarme…-

-James…-

-eso es lo que yo pienso, eso fue lo que pensé cuando tome la decisión de irme, eso fue según yo lo mejor para ustedes, y créeme que no estaría aquí ahora frente a ti contándote toda la verdad, no estaría aquí de no ser por Snape, suena irónico, pero es la verdad, y quizás él tenga razón, quizás contándote toda la verdad puedas seguir adelante sin mi, puedas comenzar de cero sin el dolor de sentirte abandonada, quizás si lo escuchas de mis propios labios puedas darle una nueva familia a Harry, quizás si queda todo claro entre nosotros puedas olvidarme-

Lily le contempló en silencio, le vio bajar la mirada, le vio soltarla lentamente, le vio y supo que todo era verdad, lo supo cuando nuevamente los ojos de él se posaron en los suyos.

-entonces- susurró -¿vienes a despedirte?-

James asintió con la cabeza esperando una reacción por parte de ella, una reacción que tardaba en llegar.

-bien, ya lo hiciste, ahora vete- no fue un grito, no fue un llanto, fue una voz tranquila y pausada, completamente sin vida, sin sentimientos, sin emociones que demostrar -…vete, aquí ya no tienes nada para buscar-

James suspiró hondo, derrotado, volteó hacía la salida y sin decir una sola palabra se marchó.

_Era hora de decir adiós…_

o0…0o

-¿Lily?...Lily, ¿me escuchas?-

-mmm…si- balbuceó la pelirroja sin despegar sus ojos de la ventana.

-¿te ocurre algo?- insistió Margarita mirándola desde la mesa de la cocina mientras la pelirroja lavaba los vasos y platos que se usaron para el cumpleaños de Harry -…estás algo distante-

-no, nada, sólo estoy pensando- respondió bajando la mirada para terminar con lo último -…estaba pensando en Alan, en su propuesta, no sé, creo que él es perfecto…-

-¿perfecto?, dijiste perfecto, Lily…Alan no es perfecto y lo sabes-

-si, pero es tierno, dulce, trabajador, responsable, no sé, es bueno- suspiró agotada -…seria buen padre-

-Lily, deja de buscarle un padre a Harry si sabes que el mocoso no aceptara a nadie que no sea James, si quieres estar con alguien hazlo por ti, porque realmente sientes amor, te sientes bien como mujer, que sea amigo de tu hijo, pero un padre, ¿Lily?, Harry ya tiene un padre, y por mucho que el infeliz de Potter te haya hecho esto no puedes reemplazarlo para Harry-

Lily resopló angustiada, dejando el último vaso limpio, caminó hasta el refrigerador y se sirvió jugo.

-¿quieres un poco?- ofreció intentando cambiar el tema

-no, gracias, quiero que te sientes aquí y hablemos de lo que esta ocurriendo Lily- se mosqueó la rubia.

Lily le miró dudosa, pero obedeció sentándose frente a su amiga.

-James vino hace unos meses atrás- soltó la verdad, lo que llevaba revoloteándole la cabeza todo el tiempo -…él esta viendo a Harry por medio de Remus y yo no sé que más hacer para sacarlo de nuestras vidas-

-¿él vino hasta acá?- se extrañó Margarita.

-si, vino a contarme la verdad, la verdad que debió haber dicho hace años, vino a decirme que Voldemort no se acercaría a nosotros porque él hizo un pacto, serviría al señor tenebroso a cambio de nuestra vida- Lily miró a su amiga esperando alguna palabra de ayuda, algo que le dijera si creer o no, algo que le permitiera sacarse de la cabeza aquella noche.

-James lo esta haciendo por ustedes, eso explicaría muchas cosas, Lily-

-si, lo sé, converse con Remus después de ello y me lo confirmó, James esta dando su vida por nosotros, bueno por Harry, pero yo no sé que pensar, no sé como actuar, le creo, de verdad que le creo, pero han pasado dos años desde que destruyó mi vida, dos años y ahora vuelve a decirme esto, viene justo en el momento que yo estaba por olvidarlo, que yo ya había olvidado el odio, yo no sé que hacer, con Harry, con ellos, no sé si prohibirle que lo vea, no sé que mierda hacer-

-y tú, ¿Qué habrá con ustedes?, él de seguro vino buscando un perdón, vino esperando recuperarlos, Lily, James se esta sacrificando por ustedes, por ambos, tuvo que dejarte, que dejar a su hijo, perder esa oportunidad de verlo crecer, él necesita que le recuerden su propósito, saber que lo que hace es por Harry, no puedes quitarle la oportunidad de verlo, de seguir siendo un padre aunque sea de lejos, no puedes hacerle eso cuando él esta dando su vida, esta arriesgándolo todo…y ¿tú lo perdonaras?-

Lily negó con suavidad, no podía perdonarlo y borrar todo el dolor de sus últimos dos años, no cuando tuvo que salir adelante sola con el dolor de ser abandonada, con la traición latente en su piel, con el corazón hecho añicos, con la única promesa de hacer un mundo feliz para su hijo, no puede olvidar las lágrimas de su hijo llamándolo por las noches, las preguntas sin respuestas, los _quiero a mi papá_, no puede olvidar los cumpleaños, las fotos sin él, los miles de te amo olvidados por el tiempo, no puede olvidarlo.

-él no vino buscando perdón, él vino a decirme adiós, a pedirme que continúe mi vida sin él, que le de una familia a nuestro hijo, que busque a ese alguien que me haga feliz, vino a decir adiós, Margarita, él vino a pedirme que lo olvidara-

-¿por eso las sorpresivas citas de un momento a otro?, ¿por eso las salidas con Harry y algún desconocido durante estos últimos meses?, ¿por eso esa obsesión por encontrar al hombre perfecto?, perfecto para olvidar a James, ¿no?-

-estoy confundida, Mar, muy confundida, a veces creo que todo es una estupidez, que no necesito un hombre a mi lado y otras no puedo sacarme las palabras de James de mi cabeza, diciéndome que lo olvide, que busque a alguien que me haga feliz, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza por más que lo intento-

-yo no sé que decirte, Lily, no creo que pueda aconsejarte o algo, lo que si no encuentro que sea bueno para Harry, usarlo para encontrar a alguien, Harry no puede elegir por ti, y menos si con cualquiera que salgan él terminara haciéndole algo malo, no olvides lo que le ocurrió al ultimo, Héctor creo que se llamaba, lo lanzó del velero en medio del mar y mejor no recordar lo que le hizo al primero, le incendio el auto, el auto y aún no nos explicamos como lo hizo-

Lily sonrió recordando la cara del pobre hombre al ver la explosión de su auto desde el centro comercial con miles de espectadores, y menos la sonrisa burlona de su hijo delatándolo.

Pero alguien llamándola en la puerta la interrumpió, pensando quien podría ser a esa hora si el cumpleaños de su hijo ya había terminado.

-Lily, ¡soy yo, Sirius!- gritó el moreno desde la puerta al no escuchar respuesta.

-pasa Sirius, esta abierto- le gritó Lily sin moverse, como olvidar que Sirius siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados.

-hola- sonrió el aludido desde la puerta de la cocina sólo asomando la cabeza.

-ya se te esta haciendo costumbre esto de llegar de los últimos al cumpleaños de tu ahijado- le reclamó Lily.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, mil disculpas, es que tenía guardia y no podía llegar antes- se disculpó y al ver que Lily le sonreía aceptando sus disculpas entró a saludarlas, besó a Lily primero y Luego se acercó a Margarita y le plantó un beso en la boca -…un saludito de amigos- le guiñó el ojo mientras escapaba escaleras arriba en busca de su ahijado.

Margarita simplemente rodó los ojos, ya no le extrañaba, entre Sirius y ella las cosas habían quedado claras, eran amigos, amigos con algunas ventajas, sólo algunas, pero sólo amigos, aunque ni ella ni él tenían otra relación, a parte de la de su _amistad _por supuesto.

Lily sonrió divertida al ver el juego que se traían ambos, los disimulados roses, los besos robados, los sonrojos en secreto, todo parte de una amistad, según lo que decían ellos.

-¿Qué?- masculló Margarita al ver la mirada de su amiga -…sólo somos amigos, Lily, ya te lo dije-

-yo no he dicho nada- sonrió la pelirroja.

-pero me estas mirando con esa cara-

-¿Qué cara?-

-déjalo así, mejor sigamos con tu problema-

-yo no tengo ningún problema- balbuceó Lily nerviosa.

-claro que lo tienes, se llama James Potter, y no puedes quitártelo de encima-

-yo no lo tengo encima…-

-pero lo quieres tener, ¿no?- se burló la rubia tras la mirada de furia de la pelirroja -…vamos no mientas, toda esta confusión es porque James ha vuelto a decirte que no es ni más ni menos el hombre del cual te enamoraste y ahora no puedes pensar en otra cosa que ir tras él y tirarte encima, ¡admítelo!- gritó corriendo cuando Lily salió persiguiéndola para taparle la boca -…no lo niegues Lily-

-cállate que te pueden escuchar- le susurraba la pelirroja mientras corría tras ella en un juego de si te atrapo te mato -…y no es así, yo no quiero tenerlo encima-

-¡cuidado!-

Margarita se agachó justo en el momento que una sombra pasó por encima de ella pero Lily no fue tan afortunada y terminó en el piso con su hijo encima riéndose sin parar de las maldades que le enseñaba su padrino.

-lo siento, Lily, no fue mi culpa- bajó Sirius corriendo para ayudar a la pelirroja. Alzó a Harry quien sonreía divertido y ayudó a la madre de su ahijado a levantarse -¿te lastimaste?-

-No- masculló furiosa -…ahora me vas a explicar a quien se le ocurrió regalarle una escoba a mi hijo- gritó furiosa.

-yo no, yo sólo, Remus me mando, no…- balbuceaba Sirius sin poder dar una explicación cuerda -…yo sólo lo traje, no lo compre, Remus me lo mando porque…-

-una cosa es regalarle una escoba de juguete, pero otra muy diferente es regalarle ¡una de verdad!, Dile a Potter que la devuelva o la cambie por otra cosa…-

-no mamá, no me la quites, papá dijo que me enseñaría a usarla- reclamó el pequeño haciendo pucheros mientras se aferraba a su escoba ultimo modelo -…no me la quites por favor- suplicó mostrando su cara de niño inocente.

Lily le miró sorprendida, no podía ser que fuese igual al idiota del padre, hasta la misma cara de cordero degollado ponía cuando quería conseguir una cosa.

-ustedes me sacaran de quicio, está bien, pero no la tocaras hasta que te enseñe, ¿entendido?-

-si- sonrió Harry corriendo a abrazar a Lily -…eres la mejor mamá del mundo- le besó y salió corriendo a cuestas con su escoba nueva.

-y tú- Sirius se volteó con una sonrisa de disculpa cuando Lily le detuvo más que furiosa -…Dile que venga lo más luego posible, no quiero que mi hijo se mate con esa cosa- y con lo obediente y tranquilo que era Harry sabía que en media hora más estaría regañándolo nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- refunfuñó cuando Sirius desapareció escaleras arriba y Margarita le pegó un codazo.

-nada, sólo pensaba que con un poco más de suerte y en vez del hijo cae el padre encima tuyo- sonrió Margarita mientras salía corriendo envuelta en risas, escapando de la mirada asesina de su amiga.

o0…0o

Estaba recostado en su cama, llevaba la mayor parte del día allí sin hacer absolutamente nada, mirando el sucio cielo del descuidado departamento en donde vivía, mirando la nada mientras pensaba en su hijo, en esa hermosa sonrisa que le regalaba cando lo veía aparecer, el pequeño abrazo con sus manitas tan pequeñitas, ese amor sincero, ese amor que ni la distancia pudo destruir.

Y sonrió en su interior, sonrió porque cada vez que pensaba en él su corazón se hinchaba del orgullo, y cada batalla, cada golpe, cada herida dolía menos cuando lo veía con vida, todo valía la pena, absolutamente todo cuando lo podía tocar, cuando lo podía besar, cuando podía cerciorarse que su hijo era feliz, todo valía la pena cuando él le decía _Papá_.

Y no importaba la soledad, no importaba el dolor, no importaba ese desgarrador llanto en su interior, no importaba tener que vivir sin ellos, tener que ceder su puesto, tener que dejar de ser su héroe, no importaba nada de eso cuando Harry le miraba a los ojos y le decía _te quiero._

_Después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado te parecerá mentira, pero no me acostumbro…_

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios al detenerse a pensar en ella, en aquel otro amor, en esa mujer que dejo a la deriva, al amor de su vida, en sus caricias, en sus besos, en la forma que tenía de decirle _te amo._

Recordó toda su historia a su lado, la batalla que tuvo que luchar para poder estar a su lado, la batalla contra la pureza, contra la sangre, la batalla contra sus propios amigos, contra la más horrible oscuridad, esa batalla que logró ganar, ese triunfo del amor, recordó lo difícil que había sido dejarla ir una vez más, dejándole mentiras, las más grande mentira y dolía, dolía cada vez que pensaba en aquella noche porque él creyó que sería fácil, creyó que era lo mejor para todos, y no se arrepentía, no cuando veía que ellos eran libres, pero si dolía muy en el fondo cada vez que pensaba en ella, dolía porque se sentía a medias, sentía que no podía respirar bien, que su corazón no funcionaba con normalidad, esa presión en su pecho, esa falta de aire, ese angustioso momento reflejado en su mente, el llanto, los gritos de su hijo constantemente en su cabeza, los oía de noche, los oía cuando la soledad reinaba, los oía cada vez con más intensidad.

Es por eso que fue hasta ella hace unos meses, es por eso que tomó la decisión de revelar la verdad, porque no podía dejar de preguntarse si Lily le pasaba lo mismo, si recordaba su ultima despedida cada noche, si lloraba como lo hacía él cada vez que estaba solo, quería saberlo, quería quitarle ese dolor, quería que ella pudiese ser feliz.

_Y cada vez se me hace más difícil, cada vez…_

Un par de golpes llamando a la puerta le sobresaltó, miró hacía la puerta de la habitación con cuidado y se levantó sigiloso con su varita en la mano. Otro llamado más y ya estaba frente a la puerta de entrada, todo estaba a oscuras, alguna ropa tirada, la cocina absolutamente cochina, todo hecho un asco, nadie lo visitaba sino era estrictamente necesario, él debía resguardarse, tomar precaución con Voldemort, porque a pesar de prometerle lealtad sabía que en cualquier momento le daban una puñalada por la espalda.

Apuntó su varita hacía la puerta escondido en la oscuridad del pequeño lugar, otro golpe y abrió la puerta con la varita esperando al intruso.

Una sombra se vio desde el marco de la puerta, el intruso dio unos pasos al interior con lentitud, esperando algún movimiento pero sólo había oscuridad y soledad, James le vio sacar la varita pero no dejó que pronunciara ningún hechizo, tomó al intruso del cuello y lo azotó contra la pared cerrando la puerta del departamento de una patada.

La varita de James iluminó el lugar en el momento que le exigía una respuesta, el intruso escondido bajo una capucha no pronunció palabra simplemente miró al moreno a los ojos.

-¡Por Merlín, Lily!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir hasta aquí?!- bramó soltándola rápidamente

Lily se acarició el cuello aún con el dolor que James le había dejado.

-¡te dije que en cuanto pudiese iría a enseñarle a Harry!- siguió bramando enojado, más que enojado molesto consigo mismo por haberla lastimado de esa manera -…no era necesario que vinieras a…-

-no vine por eso- soltó la pelirroja con un hilo de voz, costándole el pronunciar palabra -…le suplique a Remus que me dijera tu dirección, Potter, porque necesito hablar contigo, aclarar unas cosas, necesito respuestas que no diste aquel día-

James le miró expectante, respuestas, si él ya había dicho todo, no tenía respuestas que darle.

Lily se quita la capucha, necesita tomar asiento, le estaba faltando el aire en aquel lugar tan pequeño, se acercó al sillón más cercano sin pedir permiso, quitó un par de prendas y se sentó esperando que James la siguiera, le vio de pie frente a ella, tan desarreglado, tan deshecho que se vio a ella misma hace dos años atrás, se vio después de que aquel hombre la dejara por serle fiel a Lord Voldemort, se vio con los ojos llorosos y el alma hecha pedazos.

_No esta de más, hablar de vez en cuando no esta de más…_

-no creo que hayan quedado cosas que decir, Lily- susurra él, se sienta frente a ella sin poder quitarle la vista de encima -…yo te dije mi verdad, te explique mis razones, y sin embargo te dije que no esperaba nada, que sólo quería que ustedes sean felices…Lily me pediste que me alejara de ti y lo hice, no me has vuelto a ver la cara desde ese día, pero por favor no me quites la posibilidad de ver a mi hijo, aunque sea una vez al mes, yo lo necesito, necesito saber que vale la pena el sacrificio, que…-

-quiero el divorcio…- le interrumpió la pelirroja mientras el silencio volvía a reinar entre ambos.

-entiendo- suspira James dejando caer su cuerpo en el respaldo del sillón, agarrando su frente con una mano -…es lo normal, ¿no?, te pedí que buscaras a un hombre que te haga feliz…no te preocupes, supongo que eso debimos hacerlo desde un principio- se volvió a incorporar para mirarla -…mañana mismo tendrás el divorcio, te quedaras con la mitad de mis bienes y la custodia de Harry, pero sólo eso te pido Lily, un solo día al mes, nada más-

Lily le mira fijamente, cierra los ojos y respira para tranquilizarse -¿no me preguntaras cómo se llama?- pregunta -¿quién es, de dónde lo conocí, qué lo hace tan especial para mi, si quiere a Harry, si Harry lo quiere a él, me preguntaras si lo amo?- bramó furiosa -…te importa siquiera-

-se llama Alan, trabaja como abogado, lo conociste en la consulta del dentista de Harry, no, no sé que lo hace especial para ti, y espero por su bien que no le toque un pelo a mi hijo, y no, no quiero saber si lo amas porque si te vas a casar con él puedo imaginármelo- comenzó a decir el moreno mientras su voz se hacía más fuerte a medida que respondía las preguntas de ella -…y claro que me importa o sino no me hubiese encargado de averiguar la vida de todo hombre con el que sales, Lily- termina gritando cuando ve que Lily se pone de pie.

En los ojos de la pelirroja se veían lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia por verlo allí, por verlo no hacer nada.

-Pues no, no lo amo- masculló molesta -…y sabes por qué estoy con un hombre que no amo, sabes por qué he salido con el primer estúpido que cruzo mi vista…porque no puedo sacar de mi cabeza tus palabras, no puedo dejar de oír como me decías que buscara a otro hombre para olvidarte, ¡no puedo!-

-él es el indicado, Lily, él puede hacerte olvidar…-

-¡no lo digas!, no vuelvas a abrir tu boca para decir otra estupidez como esa porque por más que lo intente no voy a poder olvidarte, por más que lo intente, James, tú seguirás en mi corazón, y te odio por eso, te odio porque volviste y me tienes de nuevo a tus pies, te odio porque por más que intento odiarte de verdad no lo logro, y te odio con toda mi alma porque siempre piensas en mi antes de ti, porque eres capaz de hacerme olvidar estos años con sólo unas palabras, te odio cada vez que me miras así, que me haces recordar que, que…-

-¿Qué?- balbuceó James cuando Lily estaba a palmos de distancia, cuando podía rozar su cuerpo, cuando podía sentir su calidez, cuando la agitada respiración chocaba contra su boca.

_Aun así logro sentir tu pecho presionado con el mío, y tus latidos…_

-que te amo…- sollozó Lily cuando las manos de él rodearon su cintura, cuando sintió su cuerpo pegado al de él, cuando James la abrazó -…te amo y no quiero que lo hagas, James, no quiero que te sacrifiques así, no es justo que estés pasando todo esto tú solo, no es justo cuando podríamos estar luchando juntos-

-Lily…-

-no me casare con otro hombre sabiendo que estas luchando por nuestro hijo, no, sabiendo lo difícil que debe ser estar lejos de ambos, no, cuando lo único que necesitamos Harry y yo para ser felices es a ti-

James le miró a los ojos, las últimas lágrimas de Lily recorrían sus mejillas…y escucha la respiración pausada de ella, sentía el corazón de Lily latir junto a su pecho, podía acariciar su cuerpo, ya no era sólo un sueño.

Y se pregunta si lo que ella le esta proponiendo es lo correcto, que si valía la pena sacrificarla con tal de estar a su lado algunas noches, con tal de volver a amarla, pero cada vez que pensaba en darse esa oportunidad, en compartir aquella carga con ella, cada vez que tan sólo lo pensaba imágenes se venían a su mente, imágenes donde todo acababa mal, donde ya no podría hacer nada para salvarla de las garras del señor Tenebroso.

-es muy arriesgado, no puedo exponerte, no puedo debilitarme ante él, Lily si yo llego a perderte de esa forma, si algo llega a sucederte por mi culpa yo, yo no me lo podría perdonar- palabras de verdad, eso era lo que sentía, eso es lo que le impedía amarla, eso es lo que se lo impidió desde hace un par de años atrás.

Lily aún estaba en sus brazos, aferrándose a él, aferrándose a la idea de no perderlo, a la batalla que estaba por enfrentar, se aferraba a la idea de tenerlo para siempre.

-¿Qué harás?- le susurró mirándolo a la cara -…te esconderás como siempre, me dejaras ir, me dejaras casarme con otro hombre- le comenzó a preguntar con palabras suaves, acariciando las mejillas de él, acariciando sus labios, acariciando su mentón -…no impedirás que alguien más me bese, que otro hombre me toque, me acaricie, me haga el amor todas las noches en nuestra cama- Lily sonrió internamente cuando las manos de James apretaban su cintura con mayor posesión, cuando la apretaba hacía si con mayor vehemencia, cuando claramente la sola idea le comenzaba a molestar -…él me desnudara, recorrerá cada rincón que tú recorriste, besara cada parte de mi cuerpo que tú ya besaste, me tocara como tú…-

-no sigas…- soltó James con la voz ahogada mirando fieramente a ese alguien que se atrevería a tocarla, a besarla, lo imaginaba, lo veía en su mente y no lo podría soportar.

-y yo tendré que corresponderle, tendré que fingir, tendré que besarle, tendré que dejarme acariciar y fingir que me gusta, susurrarle en el oído, gemir con cada roce de su cuerpo, tendré que dejarme hacer el amor imaginando que quien me toca, que quien me besa, que quien recorre mi cuerpo con sus labios, que quien se atreve a adentrarse en mi cuerpo eres tú, pero sólo tendré que fingir porque quien estará haciéndome todo eso será otro…-

-basta, Lily- volvió a suplicar James, había cerrado los ojos sacándose de la cabeza todas esas imágenes, tratando inútilmente de borrar ese malestar en su estomago.

-nuestros cuerpos húmedos entrelazados, nuestras respiraciones mezcladas, los gemidos agobiando el silencio, ese alguien irrumpiendo en mi con un movimiento frenético, aprisionando mi cintura mientras yo me aferro a su espalda, los pensamientos se han esfumado al igual que aquel fingir, porque aquella explosión dentro de mi, aquel gemido de satisfacción, aquel orgasmo no será fingido, no lo será ninguna de las noches que me encuentre entre brazos ajenos…-

James le ha tapado la boca con una mano, no podía seguir escuchando más, la ha alzado con la otra mano rodeándole la cintura y la ha guiado hasta la única habitación, Lily se ha dejado hacer, no ha puesto resistencia, eso era exactamente lo que estaba buscando provocar. James estaba fuera de si con las imágenes rondando su cabeza, miraba a Lily sin verla, sólo podía escuchar sus palabras y la sangre le volvía a hervir.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunta ella cuando se ha visto liberada de las manos de él, cuando ha caído a la cama del hombre, cuando ha descubierto que tiene ha James justo donde quería.

-este es el trato, Lily- masculla James con la voz ronca encima de ella -…haré lo que me pidas pero no volveré a la casa, aún es peligroso, pueden seguirme y…-

-Trato hecho- le interrumpió Lily abrazándolo nuevamente para acercarlo, para hacerlo caer encima se su cuerpo -…harás lo que yo te pida, los días que yo diga y a la hora que yo te diga- murmuró con provocación besando el mentón del moreno.

-si…-

-no te esconderás, no me mentiras, y cuentan también ocultarme la verdad, así que lo quiero saber todo, si alguien te lastima quiero ser yo la que cure tus heridas, si quieres llorar quiero ser yo quien te consuele, quiero estar a tu lado, James, a tu lado para siempre, no me importa si debemos dormir en camas separadas, yo quiero compartir mi vida contigo y quiero que compartas la tuya conmigo, quiero ayudarte, quiero que todo sea más fácil, que este sacrificio sea mucho más fácil y valioso, te quiero a ti y solamente a ti…¿es un trato?-

James sonrió, de aquellas sonrisas cálidas que de hace mucho no regalaba, esas que eran tan transparentes como el alma de un niño, él le regaló esa sonrisa, él le regaló mucho más que eso.

Le besó cerrando el trato, le besó perdiéndose en ella, le besó y siguió besándola porque ya no pudo dejar de hacerlo, porque había extrañado sus labios, había extrañado el sabor de ella, había extraño ese sentimiento que nacía cuando sus propios labios tocaban los de ella, había olvidado que todo valía la pena solo por un beso de Lily.

-te necesito- resopló en su boca dejando salir sus sentimientos, dejando escapar cada uno de esos momentos a su lado, dejando en evidencia que aquella presión en su pecho era mucho más que necesidad -…te extrañe-

Y ahora es ella quien le regala una sonrisa, una sonrisa sobre los propios labios masculinos, se separó de él sólo unos centímetros para poder verlo a los ojos, para poder hablar -¿entonces?- sonrió con provocación -…no fui sólo algo prohibido para ti- preguntó y James se rió, y volvió a besarla pero Lily volvía a separarse -…respóndeme- reclamó

-no, Lily, no fuiste sólo una mujer prohibida para mi, fuiste lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida y Harry no fue un percance, fue el fruto de nuestro amor y yo lo amo, es el niño de mis ojos y nunca, nunca dejaran de serlo… ¿alguna otra pregunta?- bromeó robándole un beso esperando que ella respondiera.

-Bellatrix…-

-Lily, Por favor…-

-sólo quería saber si la habías vuelto a ver- mintió la pelirroja acariciando la nuca de James para que no se enojara con ella.

-si, claro que la he visto, compartimos un bando, ¿no?, pero si tu pregunta es si me he acostado con ella, no, no me he acostado con ella desde hace muchos años atrás, esa historia quedo olvidada, Lily, no se porque siempre tienes que…-

Y Lily le calló de un beso, James seguía reclamando pero ella se encargó de que olvidara su pregunta, se encargó de hacerlo olvidar todo, y lo logró con tan sólo un roce, lo consiguió cuando sus manos se perdieron en su espalda, cuando bajaron para conseguir que toda aquella ropa desapareciera.

Estaban en aquel cuarto, y todo se veía extrañamente silencioso, oscuro, no había ventanas, no había luz, ni claridad del exterior, James que había encargado de prender unas velas pero aún así nada era nítido, todo eran sombras e imágenes borrosas.

La sombra de aquella ropa esparcida por el suelo, la sombra de dos amantes sobre aquella cama, sombras…imágenes de cientos de palabras susurradas al viento, imágenes de cientos de momentos revividos en un beso, imágenes de James y Lily…

_Parece que hubiese sido ayer ese primer día que nos vimos desnudos…_

**Continuara…**

_by: Mainy_

He usado algunas frases de la letra de la canción a medio vivir de Ricky Martín

a solo un capitulo del final, muchas felicidades para todos en estas fiestas

besos

.:Mainy:.


	29. sangre por sangre

_**Capitulo XXIX**__ sangre por sangre_

_Estaban en aquel cuarto, y todo se veía extrañamente silencioso, oscuro, no había ventanas, no había luz, ni claridad del exterior, James se había encargado de prender unas velas pero aún así nada era nítido, todo eran sombras e imágenes borrosas._

_La sombra de aquella ropa esparcida por el suelo, la sombra de dos amantes sobre aquella cama, sombras…imágenes de cientos de palabras susurradas al viento, imágenes de cientos de momentos revividos en un beso, imágenes de James y Lily…_

_Parece que hubiese sido ayer ese primer día que nos vimos desnudos…_

Estaban recostados con sólo ropa interior sobre la cama, envueltos en besos y caricias tímidas, susurrándose palabras al oído.

Lily respiraba con fuerzas cada vez que James le besaba, cada vez que subía por su estomago regalándole besos, cada vez que acariciaba aquel recorrido.

Inhala, aquello le causaría un paro cardiaco, estaba segura, exhala, se repetía mientras sentía los húmedos labios de James posarse en su vientre, bajando cada vez más, rozando la prenda que cubría su intimidad. Inhala, la mano de él acarició el costado de su cintura y bajaba cada vez más a donde sus labios se habían detenido, exhala.

-James…- gimió cuando el moreno había llegado a su destino, había deslizado la prenda hacía abajo quitándola del todo.

James la miró bajo él completamente desnuda, la vio sonrojarse y no pudo evitar sonreír, porque sus labios se entre abrían, sus manos tímidamente intentaban ocultar algo de su desnudes, porque sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas ardían, y él no podía seguir viéndola así, tan hermosa, recordando esa primera vez cuando descubrió la hermosa desnudes de ella, cuando la contempló sin apuros, cuando comprendió que era totalmente adicto a cada parte de su cuerpo.

-dejaras de mirarme alguna vez- se ofuscó ella, le miró de reojo intentando controlar esa extraña timidez.

-¿tú que crees?- ronroneó mordiéndose el labio inferior -…no me digas que aún te avergüenza que te mire así- jugueteó mientras Lily le tironeaba hacía ella.

-me voy a enojar, James- bufó porque el chico se resistía a sus brazos.

-¿Por qué?- lloriqueó haciendo pucheros -…eres hermosa Lily, y no lo puedo evitar-

-pero me da vergüenza- exclamó y James le miró con el ceño fruncido en un nuevo intento de hacerla enojar.

-no crees que estas bastante…vieja para sentir vergüenza- sonrió con maldad porque Lily le había pegado en el pecho.

Pero una nueva sonrisa nació en los labios femeninos -…no es que siempre me de vergüenza, en realidad cuando otros hombres me miraban desnuda no me importaba podía pasarme horas frente a ellos…- y James le miró serio, algo molesto quizás -…pero tú, James, tú me miras de una forma que me deja sin respiración, me intimidas- reclamó -…me haces sentir desnuda incluso con ropa imagina ahora…me desnudas el alma y me dejas sin escudos para protegerme-

-olvidare eso que dijiste de otros hombre y me concentrare en mirarte más a menudo pero a escondidas, ¿te parece?- dijo el moreno guiñándole un ojo.

-eres un tonto, ¿lo sabias?- le sonrió Lily -…ven- le llamó para que se acercara a sus labios y poder regalarle un beso -¿no crees que ya has observado mucho?-

-nunca me aburriré, tenlo en cuenta…-

-si, pero yo me estoy aburriendo- refunfuñó atrapando al moreno y rodeando sus brazos por el cuello lo acercó para no soltarlo más -¿Cuándo empezaras a tocar, James?, eso nunca me aburre-

-a mi tampoco-susurró él aceptando los labios femeninos, dejándose enredar entre sus brazos, dejándose atrapar sólo por ella.

o0…0o

Lily se deslizó entre los acolchados de la cama, se irguió entre sueños y con la sabana envuelta en su cuerpo desnudo caminó hacía el baño de la habitación.

-Lily…-

-mmm…- contestó aún dormida tratando de cruzar la pared.

-preciosa, allí no esta el baño- le dijo James mirándola con algo de diversión desde la cama.

-¿ah?- balbuceó la pelirroja volteando para mirarlo -¿Qué?- dijo mientras se refregaba los ojos con la mano.

James sonrió, se puso de pie, buscó su ropa interior y se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la guió al pequeño baño de su departamento.

Cuando volvió a la cama sintió algo caer pero no se preocupó porque seguido de eso oyó los insultos de ella llenar todo el lugar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó cuando la vio entrar.

-son las tres de la madrugada, ¿Por qué dejaste que me durmiera?, Sirius me va a matar- comenzó a reclamar mientras se vestía rápidamente -…me pidió que no llegara tarde, que tenía que vigilar no sé que cosa, que…me va a matar, de seguro, me va a matar-

-déjame buscarlo, Lily…enseguida estaremos en casa- le detuvo James buscando un pequeño espejo -…Sirius- llamó tres veces.

Y Lily le miró, James miraba fijamente aquel espejo pero nada, sólo lograba verse el mismo.

-Sirius- intentó nuevamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se escuchó del otro lado -¿ha pasado algo?- se siente la preocupación en su voz.

Pero James no alcanza a responder, Lily le ha arrebatado el espejo de las manos.

-lo siento…- exclama -…se me paso la hora volando, no pude llegar antes, de verdad lo siento- y el reflejo de Sirius comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras la mirada de Lily se hacía cada vez más molesta -¿Qué es lo chistoso?-

-que ahora entiendo porque no llegabas nunca- le sonrió moviendo las cejas de forma subjetiva -…tenían una pequeña fiesta privada de reconciliación-

-mira no, bueno si, pero…-

-no te preocupes, Lily, Harry esta dormidito, lo deje con Pit supuse que llegarías antes de que el pequeño monstruo despertara, bueno lo esperaba porque Peter no resistirá aquella avalancha…-

Y ahora era James quien le arrebató el espejo a Lily -¡que lo dejaste con Peter!- bramó más que furioso, preocupado -¡Por la mierda, Sirius!-

James quitó de un solo tirón la venda que cubría su brazo y miró su muñeca, ahí estaba aquel tatuaje, ahí estaba también las marcas de la promesa inquebrantable, ahí estaba…la traición se acercaba, el señor tenebroso iba por su hijo, ya no había más tregua, ya no había más lazo, sólo lo incierto de aquel final.

o0…0o

-corre, Lily, ¡corre!-

-James, ¿Qué ocurre?- gritaba la pelirroja cuando iban llegando a su casa, cuando James le tomaba de la mano con fuerzas y la arrastraba hacía su hogar -…James- sollozó cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

Y es que no había dado explicaciones, simplemente Sirius había entendido ese juego de miradas, ese insulto, Sirius que había desaparecido con un _nos vemos allá_, y ella que había visto como James se vestía más que rápido, le ordenaba a ella que hiciera lo mismo y luego todo fue muy rápido, la tomó de la cintura y desaparecieron en aquel mismo lugar para volver a aparecer en el limite de aparición de su pueblo, el Valle Godric, y ella había visto la preocupación en la mirada de James, había visto las huellas de aquella promesa, había visto como las cadenas que unían a James Potter con Lord Voldemort estaban siendo quebrantadas.

-¡James!- gritó exigiendo una explicación, un _todo estará bien, Lily_, algo más que simple silencio.

-Peter nos ha traicionado- masculló sin detenerse a mirar su reacción, sin soltar su mano para que siguiera corriendo.

Pero Lily sólo deja que su cuerpo siga porque su mente ha dejado de procesar, ha dejado de pensar, ha dejado todo ahora que las lagrimas se asoman por sus ojos, caen libremente, ahora que ya todo se ve perdido.

James ve la casa, y cree que aún esta a tiempo, no hay señal aparente que Voldemort a atacado su hogar.

-hace meses que le he estado observando, Lily, hace meses que nuestro amigo ya no es el mismo, y creo que finalmente ha decidido que junto al señor tenebroso será más poderoso, creo que no ha podido con la presión, no ha podido seguir luchando solo…-

-¡No lo defiendas, James!- masculló la pelirroja -¡no te atrevas a defenderlo!- lloró…ya estaban ahí.

James se detiene frente a la casa, Lily se deja caer a la acera sin poder contener el llanto.

-no puedo entrar, no puedo verlo- solloza y James entiende, es él quien respira hondo, apunta con su varita hacía la puerta y corre al interior.

-no están- susurra cuando Lily le ve aparecer nuevamente -…se lo ha llevado-

Lily deja escapar un grito de rabia, uno que salió muy dentro suyo, ese llanto contenido, ese sufrimiento que la inunda sin poder alcanzar la comprensión, James la carga en sus brazos, la cobija, la aprieta con fuerzas mientras una lagrima solitaria comienza a resbalar por su mejilla.

Sirius aparece a los minutos después, los encuentra así, abrazados, James consolando a Lily y ella sin poder dejar de llorar, susurrando el nombre del pequeño.

-James…- dice viendo a su amigo, con ese _lo siento_ en su mirada, en su aura, ese error que le costara su vida -…lo siento, hermano-

Y James le mira a los ojos, le ve y le perdona, le perdona porque él no tiene la culpa, porque son hermanos, porque aún esta dispuesto a luchar.

-no tengo que perdonarte nada Sirius- le dice con la sinceridad en la voz -¡ahora ve por Dumbledore, cuéntale todo!- le pide, se pone de pie aún abrazando a Lily -¡Voldemort me necesita para terminar con esto!- dice mirando el tatuaje -¡Ve, ahora!- grita y Sirius asiente.

Le ve correr hacía la oscuridad, le ve desparecer en la distancia, le ve y sabe que es el momento de actuar, él debe ir tras Voldemort, debe encontrar a su hijo, debe cumplir su promesa…dar la vida

-¿Lily?- James ha dejado de oír los sollozos de ella, y le mira, Lily ha caído desmayada en sus brazos -…Lily-

-hola Potter- una voz se dejo oír en la desierta calle, James miró hacía atrás descubriendo dos encapuchados.

-Lily amor, por favor despierta- intentó que la pelirroja reaccionara -¿Qué quieren?- preguntó cuando se dio por vencido.

-nuestro amo ha mandado por ti, Potter- responde uno de ellos sin dar a conocer su identidad -…deja a la sangre sucia aquí y acompáñanos-

James tomó a Lily en sus brazos, la alzó sin obedecer aquellas ordenes, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla allí sola y en aquellas condiciones, no era tan estúpido para esperar que no le hicieran nada luego de él desaparecer, simplemente la aferró a él y les miró dándole a entender que estaba listo.

-bien, como quieras- se enfureció uno de ellos agarrándolo del brazo firmemente -…vamos-

o0…0o

Lily se despertó a las horas después, sentía el cuerpo de James bajo ella, sus manos rodeándola con delicadeza, su respiración sobre su cabeza, sentía aquellos latidos de su corazón, olía la sangre del lugar, la humedad, el encierro y supo donde estaba sin siquiera tener que abrir los ojos.

-James…- susurró llamándolo cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos y ver que estaban encerrados en un calabozo.

James le mira con una sonrisa torcida, están sentados en el suelo, él sosteniéndola en brazos, cobijándola, cuidándola.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta con un hilo de voz, mira nuevamente a su alrededor y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

-Voldemort ha mandado a buscarme, nos han traído hasta él- habla el moreno -…pero ya llevamos varias horas aquí y no se que estará planeando-

Lily se incorpora para observarle mejor, esta frente a él viendo aquella preocupación palpable en el ambiente, le ve perdiendo fuerzas, le ve con algo de arrepentimiento en la mirada.

-Lily, lo siento, no debí traerte hasta acá, no debí arrastrarte conmigo, de seguro va a matarme, él intentara matarme para así deshacer el juramente, para así terminar con la vida de nuestro hijo- se lamentó James pero Lily le calla, posa su mano sobre la boca del moreno y no lo deja continuar.

-estamos en esto juntos, James, estaremos juntos hasta el final- susurra y cierra aquella promesa con un dulce beso sobre aquellos labios -…daremos la batalla, defenderemos a nuestro hijo hasta la muerte, es una promesa, es una promesa de amor y no necesito un juramento para cumplirla, no necesito cerrarlo con mi sangre para dar la vida por mi hijo-

Un ruido interrumpió su conexión de miradas, el ruido que señalaba, que delataba que alguien se acercaba, pasos, manotazos, gimoteos, alaridos, y golpes.

-¡Suéltame Hijo de Puta!, ¡Saca tus sucias manos de mi!, ¡Ya veras cuando pueda salir de esta pocilga!- los gritos de Sirius se escucharon por todo el lugar, Lily se levantó de un golpe cuando vio aparecer a cinco personas desde las sombras.

-Sirius- exclamó James levantándose para ver que ocurría.

Y entre cuatro mortífagos tenían a Sirius agarrado, entre cuatro intentaban arrastrarlo hasta la celda, entre cuatro mientras el moreno entre gritos se rehusaba a ser encerrado.

-¡malditas cucarachas mal olientes! ¡Desearán no haberme conocido!- bramó el moreno cuando lo lanzaron adentro de la celda continua a James y Lily, cuando le tiraron y le cerraron la reja en la cara, mientras los cuatro mortífagos se iban tan rápido como habían llegado -…ya verán- amenazó cuando ya no había más que silencio.

James le observó sin pronunciar palabra mientras su amigo seguía insultando a cada uno de los aliados de Voldemort, mientras pateaba la reja y exigía que el mismo Lord Voldemort se apareciera ante él para decirle unas cuantas verdades, siguió gritando hasta que vio la mirada de ambos sobre él, hasta que vio a James y se volteó a mirarlo.

-James- dijo también a gritos mientras comenzaba a hablar aceleradamente -…fui tras Dumbledore, pero me atraparon antes de llegar, no sé que vamos a hacer porque nadie sabe que estamos aquí, pero te aseguro que cada uno de ellos me las pagara, los estrangulare con mis propias manos, les cortare las manos a quienes se atrevieron a poner un dedo sobre mi, no se libraran tan fácilmente- terminó diciendo mientras daba un gran respiro final.

-sabes dónde estamos- preguntó Lily mirando al moreno tratando de orientarse, de pensar en alguna salida, en alguna forma.

-no- farfulló Sirius -…sólo se que el maldito traidor de Peter esta allí arriba, Maldito cretino, no sé como se atrevió a mirarme a la cara cuando me vio pasar…-

-Sirius, detente- le calló James -…debemos pensar con rapidez-

-¡quiero mi varita!- lloriqueó el moreno.

Lily se quedo inmóvil un instante, miró a ambos moreno consecutivamente -…chicos- balbuceó agachándose y sacando de la parte posterior de la bota su varita.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- balbuceó Sirius mirando esperanzado una salida.

-me lo enseñó Remus, nunca te revisan los pies- sonrió la pelirroja -…bien, todos hacía tras- señaló mientras se preparaba para destruir la puerta -¡Bombarda!- …nada

-nada es tan bueno para ser verdad- resopló Sirius mientras Lily seguía gritando cualquier hechizo que se le viniera a la cabeza para salir de allí.

James se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda -…déjalo, Lily, intentaremos otra cosa- le susurró en el oído para que la pelirroja dejara de sollozar mientras nada daba resultado.

Tomó las manos de Lily entre las suyas para detenerla hasta que la pelirroja se dio por vencida y se dejo abrazar mientras el llanto de desesperación volvía a ella.

-todo saldrá bien, preciosa, pronto tendremos la oportunidad de escapar…- le consolaba James acariciando su larga cabellera.

Sirius que dejo soltar un suspiro se dejo caer al suelo.

-James- llamó a su amigo cando los sollozos de Lily cesaron -¿Cómo sabes que Harry esta vivo?- preguntó cabizbajo, desganado, viendo por primera vez la realidad.

-no puede tocarlo, Sirius, se supone que no puede tocarlo mientras este juramento siga en pie, yo no lo he quebrantado y si él se atreve a hacerle algo pagara con su vida, yo creo, yo pienso que simplemente intentara matarme a mi para deshacer el juramento al menos que, que haya encontrado otra forma de deshacer el juramento-

-el juramento, James, el juramento- le interrumpió Lily de pronto separándose de él, mirándolo de una distancia prudente.

Tomó la mano de él, la volteó para mirar aquel tatuaje, mirar las huellas del juramento sobre su piel, aquellas cadenas rodeando todo su brazo, tocó el tatuaje mientras las cadenas incrustadas en su piel comenzaban a sangrar y James gruñía rechazando el contacto.

-Sirius, levántate- ordenó la pelirroja -…toma- le dijo cuando el chico obedeció, le pasó su varita y le miró seriamente -…por ningún momento te detengas-

Lily ahora miró a James frente a ella, aún sostenía la mano de él, pero esta vez de una forma diferente, sujetó el antebrazo de James con fuerzas dispuesta a hacer su propio juramento de sangre.

James gimoteó del dolor, cuando el contacto de la mano de Lily ardía en su piel, cayó de rodillas al suelo pero Lily no lo soltó, se arrodilló ante él y juntó su frente a la de él.

-ahora, Sirius- gritó, esperó que la varita apuntara hacía ellos para continuar -…yo juro…-

-no, Lily, ¡no lo hagas!- intentó detenerla James pero Lily estaba decidida.

-no permitiré que lo hagas solo, James, compartiré este juramento contigo- le dijo mientras James seguía retorciéndose del dolor -…yo compartiré este juramento contigo, daré mi vida por ustedes, moriré por ti y por mi hijo, esto es una promesa de sangre, esta es mi promesa, por el amor que les tengo, juro dar mi vida…- Lily chilló cuando lentamente unas cadenas se iban formando en su piel, unas cadenas que perforaban, que se mezclaban con su propia sangre, que se unían a la sangre de él, que sellaban el juramento, pero aquel dolor era mucho peor que un crucio, aquel dolor que devastaba todo por dentro, que te desgarraba la piel.

Sirius sostuvo la varita firmemente ante ambos, aquel resplandor sellando, siendo testigo de todo, se mantuvo firme pero en cualquier momento se desmoronaría, lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos era mucho más que un juramento inquebrantable, aquella magia era mucho más fuerte, mucho más oscura, aquella magia era casi incontenible en la sencilla varita de Lily.

Lily gritó una vez más cuando el juramento acabo, cuando todas las cadenas quedaron impresas en su piel, cuando la sangre brotaba de su brazo y la de James, cando ya estaba todo hecho.

-James…- balbuceó Sirius completamente asustado -¿Qué clase de juramento uso Voldemort contigo?-

James estaba muy débil, su brazo aún sangraba aunque lentamente los cortes en su piel iban sellándose y el dolor se iba extinguiendo, Lily parecía sentir lo mismo porque no dejaba de temblar ligeramente cada vez que una herida se cerraba.

-él- intentó hablar el moreno de gafas pero se le hacía muy difícil hablar -…él juro sobre su vida, él me hizo jurar marcándome con el tatuaje de mortífago…- volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad -…algo ocurrió con el juramento aquella noche, porque sólo quedaron huellas en mi, el tatuaje, los cortes en forma de cadenas, él ni un solo rasguño, es vida por vida, es sangre por sangre, esto es mucho más que simple juramento inquebrantable, yo…o mejor dicho nosotros ahora estamos dando vida por vida, es un sacrificio mucho mayor que un simple beneficio…-

-¿quiere decir?-

-tiene que matarnos antes de poder tocar a Harry, si simplemente lo intenta morirá, no hay forma, ni magia que lo salve…deberá matarnos a nosotros primero y aún así no podrá tocarlo- contestó esta vez Lily -…sangre por sangre- susurró como si eso fuese la gran explicación.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse se escuchó y Lily se levantó con dificultad, se tapó el brazo y recibió la varita que Sirius le entrego.

-espectrum patronus- murmuró hacía una pequeña ventanilla enrejada en la parte superior de los calabozos -…Voldemort nos ha atrapado, tiene a Harry- y el resplandor plateado desapareció justo en el momento que Lily volvía a guardar la varita, ahora sólo debían esperar por el visitante.

o0…0o

El cielo estaba gris, el sol había desaparecido del planeta, había huido, había decidido que no iba a ser testigo de aquel horrible asesinato.

Lily miró las nubes grises, intentó respirar preparándose para enfrentar lo que se venía, James a su lado siendo arrastrado por otro encapuchado y Sirius que mucho más atrás trataba de oponer resistencia.

Podía ver aquel campo abierto, aquel extraño prado seco, las hojas de los árboles cercanos cayendo lentamente, tratando de huir también, y vio a lo lejos una sombra que le provoco escalofríos.

Miró a James nuevamente para tratar de darle ánimos, pero el moreno iba caminando con la mirada gacha, con las fuerzas por el suelo, claramente debilitado por la magia utilizada en aquel juramento.

Se acercó lentamente disimulando sus movimientos hasta que pudo rozar su mano con la de él, James le miró con aquellos ojos chocolate humedecidos, con la transpiración en su frente, completamente pálido, la respiración agitada. Iba a decirle algo pero James negó con la cabeza, debía seguir caminando, así que tomó la mano de él, la entrelazó entre sus dedos y miró al frente, sea lo que fuera iba a luchar por los tres, iba a luchar porque su corazón así lo exigía, porque era una promesa de corazón, no de sangre, daría su vida por ellos.

-bienvenidos- les recibió el hombre desde dentro de un extraño circulo formado por…Lily chilló del espanto, aquellos eran huesos humanos.

-¡Harry!- gritó al ver al pequeño recostado en el suelo aparentemente adormecido.

-¡Quieta!- y Voldemort alza su varita, pero Lily se detiene justo antes de cruzar el circulo de huesos humanos para llegar a su hijo -…ni siquiera lo pienses- masculló con asco lanzando un hechizo hasta el circulo mientras un especie de escudo se formo alrededor de Lord Voldemort y su hijo, Harry Potter -…no creo que quieras morir tan luego, no hay necesidad, primero debes ver como acabo con este bastardo-

Lily respiró con dificultad al comprender lo que decía, retrocedió unos pasos para ir nuevamente junto a James.

_Debe haber una forma de traspasarlo y acabar con él,_ pensó

-¡tú!- gritó el gran mago refiriéndose al mortífago que vigilaba a James y Lily -…acércate- ordenó, el encapuchado dudó unos segundos antes de empezar a caminar lentamente hacía su amo -¡dije acércate!- bramó molesto cuando su siervo se detuvo justo en el escudo.

-pero mi amo…- se atrevió a balbucear.

Voldemort simplemente alzó su varita y el hombre se alzo ligeramente del piso, lo arrastró hacía el escudo con su varita pero automáticamente el mortífago salió volando hacía atrás cayendo secamente muy lejos de ellos.

-lo ven- rió el hombre -…morirán si lo intentan-

Lily miró horrorizada la situación, James que apenas se podía sostener y Sirius que era arrastrado hacía el otro lado del círculo.

-Peter- llamó Voldemort mientras el encapuchado que estaba más cerca de él se saca la capucha esperando instrucciones -…ven aquí, mi fiel sirviente-

Peter caminó lentamente hacía él, cerró los ojos al llegar al limite del escudo pero nada sucedió.

-Ven aquí…- volvió a llamarle el señor Tenebroso -…aquí esta tu premio- le dijo alzando su varita nuevamente mientras Peter mostraba su antebrazo desnudo.

-¡Maldita rata Traidora!- comenzaba a gritar Sirius cuando la marca tenebrosa era tatuada en el más pequeños de los merodeadores, mientras el sello de su traición era ahora visible -¡Te matare Peter! ¡Te matare como la peor cucaracha! ¡Eres la peor basura que ha pisado este planeta!-

-silencio- bramó nuevamente el oscuro mago -…ahora, Peter, hazlo- ordenó

Peter se volteó para mirar a Sirius que era sujeto por un mortífago y le apuntó con su varita, Lily contuvo la respiración, James bajó la mirada incapaz de ver aquello, y Sirius levantó la frente orgulloso de ser quien era, de haber vivido como había vivido, orgulloso porque así enfrentaría la muerte.

-_Imperius_- James levantó la cabeza horrorizado, Lily desconcertada soltó el aire que contuvo en sus pulmones y Sirius que se había quedado quieto -…ven aquí- murmuró el pequeño Peter con la voz tiritona mientras el cuerpo de Sirius avanzada lentamente hacía dentro del circulo, y nuevamente no había ocurrido nada -…sujeta tu varita- volvió a ordenar el nuevo mortífago cuando le entregó la varita a Sirius quien obedeció sin chistar -…mátalo- exigió esta vez sin temblor alguno -…Mata a Harry Potter-

Sirius caminó hasta posarse frente al cuerpo inerte del pequeño, apuntó la varita…

-¡NO!- gritó James -…no le hagas esto, por favor, no sacaras nada-

-¡Mátalo!- volvió a chillar Peter.

Sirius tenía la varita frente a Harry, su mano tiritaba, su boca se habría y su cuerpo comenzó a dar varios signos de resistencia.

-Mátalo, ahora…- seguía gritando Peter mientras James también gritara que no lo hiciera.

-no…no- se oyó el simple susurro de la negación del moreno.

-¡Mata a Harry Potter!-

-Avada K… ¡No!- la varita cayó de sus manos mientras fuertes temblores recorrieron su cuerpo, Sirius cayó a los segundos después perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- se angustio Peter mirando a su ex amigo y a su amo a la vez -…yo no sé que…-

Voldemort furioso alzo el cuerpo de Sirius y lo dejo nuevamente fuera del circulo, ahora miró a su vasallo y le apuntó -…no estoy para errores- bramó -¡hazlo tú!-

Peter tomó el lugar de Sirius ahora, se paro justo frente al cuerpo de Harry y le apuntó sin recelos.

-Avada Kedavra- bramó, el haz de luz cayó sobre el pequeño pero como si hubiese un escudo sobre él el maleficio reboto con mucha más fuerzas y llego nuevamente donde su dueño.

Peter cayó de espaldas, ahora ya sin vida por el mismo hechizo que él lanzo sobre Harry.

-¡James!- gritó Lily cuando vio como James se desmoronada a su lado, el moreno cayó a los pies de ella aguantándose las ganas de gritar del dolor, comiéndose toda muestra de debilidad, mientras su brazo derecho comenzaba a arder nuevamente. -¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó a susurros mientras sujetaba la cabeza del moreno, lo cobijaba en su regazo.

-el juramento esta actuando como escudo en Harry, mientras yo este con vida no podrán tocarlo, pero cada hechizo me mata lentamente, Lily- explicó el moreno.

Habían cinco mortífagos solamente acompañando a su señor, cinco de los cuales solo iban quedando tres.

-¡tú!- bramó nuevamente furioso Voldemort -¡Mátalo, tú!-

-pero…-

-¡Avada Kedavra!- le mató el propio Lord Voldemort cuando uno de sus mortífagos le reclamó -…a mi nadie me desobedece, ¡Nadie!-

-James… ¿Qué haremos?- susurró Lily asustada mientras el mortífago caía sin vida al otro lado, cerca del cuerpo de Sirius.

-debes sacar a Harry de aquí, cueste lo que cueste, debes huir…-

-¡Potter!- vociferó el mago -¡así que el estúpido juramento da resultado!...bien, entonces tendré que matarte-

-debes hacerlo Lily, sin importar nada- volvió a susurrar James sin atender a los bramidos de Voldemort -…te amo-

-James…-

-vamos, ve- gruñó

Lily le besó con un _te amo _en los labios, se puso de pie y caminó hacía su hijo.

-yo lo haré- dijo interrumpiendo el silencio -…yo terminare con todo esto- levantó la varita y apuntó a su propio hijo -…ya estoy cansada de todo esto, quiero vivir tranquila, sin esconderme, sin tener que cuidar de otro, yo solamente quiero salir de aquí…¿Qué le parece el trato?-

El mago la miró analizándola, rebuscando en su mente pero no logró encontrar nada, la chica sólo miraba fijamente al niño, le miraba con la varita apuntando hacía él, dispuesta claramente a hacer lo que fuera.

-bien- soltó el señor tenebroso -…ven aquí- siseó y Lily dio un paso hacía el interior del circulo.

Un ruido lejano, el viento acercándose, parecía un remolino, una furia contenida, todo se veía por el horizonte, Lily miró hacía atrás asustada sin atreverse a dar un paso más y allí estaba acercándose hacía ella su hermosa cierva plateada, pero no venía sola.

Un hechizo llegó de lleno en su estomago expulsándola hacía atrás, cayó fuera del circulo, algo lastimada pero bien, miró nuevamente a su alrededor poniéndose de pie, y vio allí a su lado a Dumbledore, muy cerca a la profesora McGonagall, del otro lado ayudando a Sirius a volver en si a Remus, al matrimonio Longbottom, Susan Connor, a ojoloco Moody, así a casi toda la orden rodeando a Voldemort.

-profesor- suspiró Lily con alivio.

-Minerva- habló Dumbledore sin quitar la vista de Lord Voldemort -…proteja a James-

Lily miró a James y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-sangre por sangre- le vio susurrar.

-sangre por sangre- repitió de forma inconsciente pero Dumbledore le escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Qué dijiste, Lily?- preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-sangre por sangre- volvió a repetir.

-Minerva, muéstreme el antebrazo de James- volvió a pedir y vio allí la respuesta que esperaba, James le miró a los ojos explicándole todo con esa simple mirada -…sangre por sangre, ahora lo entiendo todo- susurró volviendo a fijar su mirada en Tom Riddle.

La varita de Dumbledore se alzó también en el momento que Voldemort deja ver su marca tenebrosa y llama a sus mortífagos.

Un nuevo escudo cubrió a toda la orden en el mismo momento que cerca de cincuenta mortífagos comenzaban a rodearlos.

-no hay salida esta vez, Tom- dice el anciano mago -…sólo tienes dos opciones, entréganos al niño o termina lo que has empezado-

Uno de los mortífagos que habían llegado de los últimos se atrevió a lanzar un hechizo contra ellos pero el escudo actuó igual que antes, el hechizo reboto en el mortífago arrancándole la vida en segundos.

-¡Todos quietos!- bramó Voldemort -…no intenten nada-

-no creo que un simple juramento de sangre pueda detenerte, Tom, no creo que la magia que dices tener sea tan poco poderosa para no deshacerte de aquello tan fácilmente…-

Voldemort comenzó a lanzar hechizo tras hechizo hacía el cuerpo de Harry mientras James comenzaba a retorcerse en el suelo.

-no comprendes porque no puedes tocarlo…- sigue hablando Dumbledore mientras Voldemort sigue esquivando los hechizos que el mismo lanza contra el pequeño.

-¡que se detenga!- solloza Lily viendo a su hijo, viendo a James -¡lo va a matar!-

-se suponía que si atentabas algo contra él, que si lo tocabas el juramento se quebraba, llevándose tu vida, Tom, pero aún no puedes tocarlo, ¿No?, un simple juramento de sangre no puede matarte, y lo sabes, tu poder, tu magia no es tan marginal para caer en aquello, sabes que puedes matarlo pero aún no comprendes por qué no lo puedes tocar…-

-¡Deténgase!- gritaba Lily desesperada viendo como James se retorcía, gritaba, gemía cada vez con mayor dolor -…no por favor- vio como Voldemort se centraba en su hijo, veía como el frágil cuerpo del pequeño se elevaba del suelo, veía como su hijo completamente inerte se alzaba en los aires para quedar frente a frente al mago.

-sólo te queda una opción, Tom…-

-¡NO!- gritó Lily corriendo hacía su hijo sin importar nada…

-¡Avada Kedavra!- Voldemort ha lanzado el maleficio confiado de que ningún poder es más poderoso que el de él…

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-

El maleficio cae en Harry en el momento que Lily cruza el escudo de Voldemort, el haz de luz a golpeado la frente de Harry y James grita con todas sus fuerzas como si el alma se fuese de su cuerpo para siempre, Lily llega hasta su hijo, el haz de luz sale del cuerpo de Harry ante la vista de todos, Harry cae desde el aire en los brazos de Lily, le ataja y Voldemort mira horrorizado como el haz de luz llega hasta él, un grito atronador sale de su garganta a la vez que su cuerpo explota volviéndose cenizas, y todos ven como solo queda la túnica negra del gran mago de la historia…

Los escudos han desaparecido, los quejidos de James también, Sirius que ha despertado justo en el momento que todo acaba, las machas negras han desaparecido, huyendo despavoridas de la cruda realidad, el Señor Tenebroso ha muerto, su gran líder a sucumbido ante un niño.

-Minerva, Frank, Alice…lleven a James hasta san Mungo- ordenó Dumbledore mientras se acercaba hasta donde había desaparecido Voldemort -…Remus, Sirius, lleven a Lily con Harry para que los revisen, luego necesito hablar con ustedes- les miró fijamente y ambos obedecieron llevándose una temblorosa pelirroja -…Alastor- llamó mientras su amigo se acercaba, ambos mirando lo ultimo que quedó del señor Tenebroso.

-lo sé, este no será el final, presiento que no nos libraremos tan fácilmente de él- dijo el hombre.

-lo que si estoy seguro, que le costara mucho volver y cuando lo haga nosotros estaremos preparados-

o0…0o

-mamá esta aquí, amor, sólo debes abrir tus ojitos y ver que la pesadilla termino, por favor Harry despierta- susurraba Lily a su hijo mientras le sostenía la manita esperando alguna señal de que su hijo no había sido seriamente lastimado, veía aquella herida en su frente, y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos recordando todo lo sucedidos momentos atrás, como James había dado su vida por él.

-¿Lily?- le contuvo Margarita a su lado cuando la vio flaquear.

-estoy bien- mintió, sus piernas habían cedido débilmente cuando un mareo recorrió su cuerpo, un extraño escozor le molestaba en su brazo derecho pero no le tomó mayor atención.

Margarita calló, no le reclamaría sabia que su amiga no se movería del lado de su hijo.

-¿Qué has sabido de él?- preguntó de pronto la pelirroja desasiendo el silencio -…James, ¿Cómo esta James?- llevaba minutos negándose con escuchar algo de él, negándose escuchar la verdad que tanto dolería.

-Lily, él, él…-

-¡Lily!- entró Sirius gritando con la clara muestra de haber corrido por todo el hospital -…es James, James ha despertado, quiere verte-

Y no espero tiempo, le entregó la mano de su hijo a su amiga, se lo encargó con una sola mirada y siguió a Sirius, corrió tras él, vio a Remus y entró a la habitación de cuidados intensivos.

James estaba recostado evidentemente herido, pero de esas heridas internas, esas que te dañan hasta los huesos, James estaba mirando hacía ella con sus ojitos apenas abiertos, mirándola con gran significancia.

-cuídalo- balbuceó a duras penas cando Lily llegó a su lado -…cuídalo mucho, Lily, dile que lo amo-

-no, James…James no es justo, yo también lo jure, yo…-

-shshsh…pero él te necesita más que a mi- intentó sonreír -…sangre por sangre, vida por vida…él despertara muy pronto, preciosa, sólo quería decirte que nunca olvides que los amo…-

-James, ¿Cómo que…?-

-sólo no lo olvides…-

-James…- comenzó a llamarlo Lily cando el moreno cerró sus ojos y dejo de apretar su mano -…James, amor- sollozó -¡no, James!, no me dejes, no nos dejes-

Sirius y Remus entraron corriendo cuando la escucharon gritar y lo vieron, ahí su amigo, su hermano, su compañero de travesuras, el merodeador más valiente, el orgullo de Gryffindor, el mejor padre, el que dio su vida por la vida de todos…

-James no me dejes- seguía sollozando Lily tomándolo de las mejillas, tratando de que abriera los ojos y la viera mientras el sonido de su corazón se iba apagando de apoco -¡James!-

_Sangre por sangre, vida por vida…ese es el juramento que hicieron ustedes, sangre por sangre, nadie podrá tocar a Harry mientras James este vivo, vida por vida, Lily, Harry toma la vida de James para sobrevivir…_

-James- dijo asimilando todo, se subió encima del moreno, tomó su brazo como aquella mañana y rozó su tatuaje -…sangre por sangre, y ahora James, vida por vida- vio como el moreno se retorcía a punto de morir -¡toma mi vida!- exigió

-Lily- intentó detenerla Remus sabiendo lo que haría.

-NO, Remus- le detuvo -…James sólo tienes que aferrarse a mi, confía-

_Él no se atreverá a tocar un solo fragmento de tu luz, Lily, él preferirá ir hacía la oscuridad antes de robar algo tuyo…es peligroso, muy peligroso porque la muerte y la vida competirán entre si._

-James- gritó -…lo juramos, esta en nuestra piel, en nuestra sangre, toma mi vida o no podremos librarnos de esto, James se que aún no te has ido, escúchame, aférrate a mi-

La puerta se vuelve a abrir, Dumbledore entra por ella como una flecha, observa a Lily e intenta acercarse pero la pelirroja vuelve a insistir que la dejen tranquila.

-Lily, es peligroso, James puede arrebatarte toda la vida, esta muy débil, no creo que sobreviva…-

-es la promesa, es la promesa- bramó -…mire- dijo mostrando aquellas marcas que unían el brazo de él con el de ella, aquellas cadenas que se aferraban a su piel, que lentamente iban desapareciendo.

-la marca tenebrosa lo esta absorbiendo, no lo lograra, si Harry no despierta, si no deja de consumir su energía no podrá…-

-cállese, cállese, él lo lograra, lo siento, me esta escuchando, esta resistiendo, lo esta haciendo-

-pero no tomara tu vida Lily, él no lo hará…-

-pues yo se la daré, no me importa, se la daré a la fuerza, no dejare que muera-

Dumbledore calló, ya no había palabras que hicieran entrar en razón a aquella pelirroja.

Remus y Sirius le habían contado todo lo sucedido, desde aquella supuesta traición que no era más que un juramento inquebrantable para proteger a Harry, hasta los nuevos eventos de hace solo horas. Había comprendido cuando Lily usó la frase, sangre por sangre, lo había visto en la mirada de James, y allí estaba en la piel del moreno pero aquel segundo juramento lo cambiaba todo, Lily había jurado compartir la promesa, había jurado dar la vida por ellos, y todo era una cadena, James juró por su sangre, juró para proteger la vida de su hijo, es por eso que Voldemort no podía tocar a Harry porque James juró por su sangre, y su sangre pura valía mucho más que la sangre mestiza de Tom Riddle, juró ser fiel a ello, a su juramento, no al señor tenebroso, pero Voldemort lo había marcado y eso complicaba las cosas, luego Lily que juraba dar la vida por ellos, y Harry toma la vida de James y James debería tomar la vida de Lily, ella lo ha jurado, pero sabe que James nunca la tomara, nunca…

-Lily, detente, estas perdiendo muchas fuerzas- suplicó Remus viendo como su amiga se tenía que apoyar en su otra mano para seguir luchando, para seguir dando sus fuerzas a James -…Lily, puede que Harry demore días en despertar-

En cambió Sirius se acercó a ella y con sus manos ayudó a Lily a no soltar a James, les mantuvo unidos mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Lily…- intentó nuevamente el anciano pero Lily negó con la cabeza.

-se lo jure…no pienso soltarlo- murmuró con dificultad -…es mi decisión-

-¡esto es una locura!- gritó Remus cuando Dumbledore volteaba para irse de la habitación -¡Lily, debes dejar que James se valla, debes dejarlo ir!-

-¡mientras exista una posibilidad de salvarlo, de mantenerlo con vida no dudare, Remus, no dudare porque lo amo y estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por él!-

-pero él no quería esto, él quería que tú cuidaras a Harry, que le recordaras todos los días cuanto los amo, Lily, James debe irse…-

-¡No!, tú no entiendes- gritó Lily perdiendo sus ultimas fuerzas cayó encima de James mientras comenzaba a respirar con dificultad -…no nos sueltes Sirius-

-no quiero ver esto, no quiero…-

-Remus, no lo entiendes, tú no estabas allí, aquel juramento no es como todos, aquel juramento tenía magia pura de la más antigua…-

-¡Lily!- Remus la ve caer definitivamente, sus ojos cerrados…

-¡Papá!- se oyó un susurró en la silenciosa habitación y James abre los ojos de pronto, vota todo el aire que contuvo en sus pulmones.

Remus y Sirius contienen la respiración, James mira ha todos lados asustado, mira a Lily en su pecho y le acaricia la mejilla con delicadeza.

-estoy bien- susurra ella dejando salir una sonrisa -…ahora estoy bien- y los latidos se comienzan a escuchar en el pecho de James, ahora si estaba bien

-no debiste hacer esto, Lily- se quejó el moreno echándose para atrás cobijándola en sus brazos -…y no se te ocurra soltar mi mano hasta que te sientas mejor- le retó mientras la acomodaba en su cuerpo para cobijarla mejor.

-¡Chicos!- entra Margarita completamente conmocionada -¡Harry ha despertado!-

o0…0o

_Meses después…_

La oscuridad ya no existía, la oscuridad se iba acabando con el tiempo, mientras todo comenzaba a ser luz, luz y esperanza…la primavera, era primavera, el verano era verano, el otoño ya no era tan triste y el invierno era sólo alegría, no había miedo, no había tristeza, quizás simplemente quedaba la confusión, la confusión para aquellos que no saben, no entendiendo como un niño pudo destruir al más temeroso mago de la historia, a Lord Voldemort.

Y el nombre de Harry Potter recorre el mundo, el nombre del pequeño niño de gafas, el nombre de aquel elegido, del niño de la cicatriz en forma de rayo comienza a ser una leyenda…

La gente sale a la calle, los magos celebran su libertad, celebran porque la guerra contra el mal ha vencido, celebran porque ya nada impedirá una inocente sonrisa, ya nada impedirá pequeñas palabras de amor, ya nada lo impedirá.

Los sueños vuelven, el futuro comienza a pintarse ante todos, ya no hay que temer, ya no hay que huir, ya no hay que llorar…sólo resta la vida

Un imponente paisaje se ve ante ellos, James con Harry en brazos, Lily a su lado mirando hacía su futuro, aquel momento quedo impregnado en su memoria, aquel momento cuando volvían a su hogar, cuando podían respirar libres, cuando el peso sobre su cuerpo se hacía nulo, cuando sus corazones latieron con fuerzas.

Y ahora después de varios meses de que la pesadilla terminara, podían disfrutar de la vida, de su familia, del amor.

-¿estás seguro?-

El lugar era realmente hermoso, un gran prado donde la belleza de la primavera iluminaba cada rincón de aquel desierto lugar.

James estaba recostado en el regazo de Lily mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello y vigilaba a Harry.

-si- susurró el moreno mirando los hermosos ojos de su mujer.

-cambiaremos nuestras vidas, James, tú nunca has vivido sin la magia- comentó ella mirando como su hijo jugaba unos metros más allá.

-puedo aprender, no me importa, lo único que quiero es que Harry no crezca con la presión de quien es ahora- James también miró hacía un lado donde el pequeño Harry intentaba subirse a la escoba.

-está bien- sonrió la pelirroja. Aquella era una decisión muy importante, desde ese momento debían comenzar a retomar su vida, una vida normal, una vida después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso y lo mejor que podían hacer era desaparecer del mundo mágico, vivir como muggles, y así darle a Harry una vida normal -¿Qué le diremos a petunia?-

-que tiene vecinos nuevos- dijo James guiñándole un ojo -…vamos, es tu hermana no creo que le moleste tenernos de vecinos-

-no, claro que no- ironizó Lily -…es capaz de cercar su casa con tal de no vernos-

James se sonrió pensando que la hermana de Lily era capaz de eso y mucho más, incluso de mudarse a la vez, pero confiaba que aquel amor que puede llegar a existir entre dos hermanos fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptarlos, y aceptar la responsabilidad que implicaba ser parte de una familia, proteger a los seres que amas aunque no lo demuestres, y a eso es a lo que apelaba James, al amor y a la familia, y aunque a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de comenzar a convivir más cercanamente con la única hermana de Lily, se lo aguantaba porque Harry era su prioridad, Harry y aquel sello que se formaría cuando petunia los aceptara en su familia y en su vida, aquello era lo importante, la protección.

-es tu hermana preciosa- le susurró mientras se incorporaba para poder mirarla de cerca -…es lo único que te queda y por más que exista esa rivalidad, ella amara saber de ti- sonrió medio burlón -…si tú la amas como yo se que la amas, no hay otra cosa que importe- tomó sus mejillas y le besó la frente cuando vio unas lagrimas asomarse a los ojos de ella.

Lily si amaba a su hermana, y la idea de estar mucho más cerca de ella, poder tomarla en cuenta para las cosas importantes, pasar las fiestas con ella y vivir muchas cosas a su lado le gustaba, le gustaba porque la extrañaba, a ella y a sus padres, extrañaba su hogar y lo que ello representaba, extrañaba aquella familia que ahora ella estaba comenzando a formar.

-gracias- balbuceó la pelirroja aceptando el abrazo de James.

-tú sabes que te amo, ¿no?- James se separó de ella, la tomó de las manos y la miró mientras Lily asentía -…soy el hombre más afortunado por tenerlos a ustedes en mi vida, por ser parte de ustedes, por conocerte, Lily, agradezco el haberte conocido, el poder amarte y nunca me voy a arrepentir de nada de lo que he vivido contigo…quiero que no tengas miedo, que sepas que este nuevo paso es para mejor, es para el bien de Harry, para el bien de nuestra familia, vivir como muggles, desaparecer de todo aquel seguimiento, de toda la fama, no quiero que Harry conozca la historia de aquel hombre, no por ahora y para eso debemos sacrificar nuestra magia, quiero que confíes en mi…-

-yo confío en ti, por siempre y para siempre- le interrumpió Lily.

-entonces este será el ultimo día donde conviviremos con la magia, este día, Lily, será el final de una etapa, el final de Voldemort, el final de la guerra, porque mañana seremos la familia Potter, viviendo como gente normal, junto a gente muggle…- James se detiene en sus palabras, le besa la mano y sonríe -¿te casarías conmigo otra vez?-

Lily le mira con la sonrisa en los labios sabe a lo que se refiere James, sabe que esta vez será diferente, que habrá iglesia, vestido blanco, un sacerdote, esta vez se casaran ante su dios.

-si…todas las veces que quieras- murmura y James se lanza a sus brazos, a su labios.

-¡Hey!, exhibicionistas- les interrumpe Sirius.

-no molestes- James deja los labios de Lily y mira a su amigo con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-hay niños presentes- reclama Sirius pero se da la vuelta cuando ve que aquello era un caso perdido -¡hey!- llama esta vez a Harry que esta corriendo tras unas mariposas -¡mocoso ven aquí!- le grita y Harry a penas lo ve sale corriendo a sus brazos.

Sirius se aleja con Harry en busca de aquella escoba ultimo modelo olvidada en el pasto.

-Lily…- James balbucea receloso -…dije desde mañana ¿verdad?, vuelvo enseguida- soltó mientras se ponía de pie y salía corriendo tras su amigo y su hijo.

Lily los vio pelear por la escoba como niños chiquitos mientras su hijo les miraba sin entender, sonrió con ternura cuando Harry se acercó a ella con esa expresión de interrogación mientras atrás Sirius y James seguían peleando por quien enseñaba a Harry.

-ven acá, amor- le besó Lily la cabeza a su hijo mientras lo cobijaba en sus brazos, para mimarlo un ratito -…tu papá y tu padrino están en un asunto muy importante ahora, así que esperemos a ver quien gana-

Sirius soltó un alarido cando James soltó la escoba de un lado y el moreno cayó hacía atrás por la sorpresa, James rió al igual que Harry mientras Sirius se quejaba aceptando su derrota.

-Ven hijo- llamó James con la escoba en su mano mientras Sirius se devolvía al lado de Lily -…ven que Papá te llevara a dar un paseo-

Harry saltó con los bracitos en alto antes de correr al lado de su padre.

-nunca dejaran de ser unos niños ustedes, ¿no?- rió Lily cuando Sirius se dejo caer a su lado y le robaba un pastelito de su canasta de picnic.

-James siempre hace trampa- comenzó a reclamar Sirius con la boca llena.

James saludó desde el aire mientras Harry reía encantado.

-no se vayan muy lejos- les gritó Lily tirándoles un beso que James devolvió con otro.

-muy lindo- balbuceó Sirius y Lily le pegó un palmazo en el brazo.

-eres odioso, ¿lo sabias?- rió -…y creo saber por qué- se burló ante la mirada de él -…y empieza con M y termina en argarita- rió a carcajadas mientras Sirius se dejaba caer con pesadez hacía atrás.

-no es chistoso-

-eres demasiado desconfiado, las cosas entre ustedes andan bien, no puedes negarlo, mejor lento pero seguro y si ella tiene que acompañar a Remus por unos días no tiene nada de malo…-

-pero por qué yo no puedo ir con ellos- siguió reclamando -…siempre se va por unos días y vuelve como si nada, yo quiero saber-

-Sirius, Margarita te ama pero no puedes presionarla, si para ella ir con Remus estos días hacía no se donde le hace bien, déjala, están comenzando nuevamente una relación y para ella debe ser difícil recordar todo lo que ocurrió la otra vez-

-puede que tengas razón…-

-Claro que tengo razón, sólo debes confiar en ella…porque tú no sabes la verdad y puede que sea Remus quien no quiere contarle a nadie más-

Sirius miró a la pelirroja convenciéndose de aquello, de confiar en Margarita ahora que estaban nuevamente iniciando una relación seria.

Lily quien creía tenía la razón, tenía la verdad, tenía el conocimiento se equivocaba, Remus le había dicho que aquellos días que desaparecía con Margarita era por un experimento que estaban haciendo con él para combatir la licantropía, y de cierta forma era verdad, pero para él no para ella, la verdad absoluta para Margarita tenía nombre, _lucia Black._

Y esa era una verdad que quedaría oculta hasta su muerte…o eso pensaba ella

-deja de comerte nuestras cosas, Sirius- reclamó Lily cuando vio que Sirius robaba una manzana.

-es que tengo depresión…a parte lo hago por tu bien, parece que estas algo gordita- sonrió con inocencia.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló Lily sin poder creer que aquel moreno, mejor amigo de James, y ahora un hermano para ella le haya tratado de obesa.

-es una bromita, Lilita- balbuceó algo asustado por la mirada de la chica -¿estas segura que no estas esperando otro pottercito?-

Sirius salió corriendo al tiempo que Lily sacaba su varita y salía persiguiéndolo…aquello nunca terminaría, hasta que James llegase para salvar a Sirius de su gran bocota por supuesto.

O sino que haría Harry sin su padrino…

_El mundo se llenaba de luz, de alegría, de amor, todo volvía a la normalidad, todo volvía a su transcurso natural, la vida era lo más importante, la muerte sólo un recuerdo de los ausentes, de aquellos que sucumbieron ante el odio, aquellos que lucharon, aquellos que aún quedan grabados en las memorias de muchos…y es así_

_Y así fue la misma sangre quien traicionó al oscuro, la pureza, la vida…el poder no es nada al enfrentarse al amor, sangre por sangre combatieron, sangre por sangre y es la sangre pura quien gana, la sangre pura defendiendo a los impuros, la sangre ya no importaba, el amor es la pureza mas grande…__**Amor Impuro **_

**Fin…**

_by: Mainy_

_Hola A todos, hemos llegado al ultimo capitulo de "Amor Impuro" y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, no tengo más palabras que agradecer a todos aquellos que siguieron el fic y me tuvieron paciencia Y Muchas muchas gracias a sus review._

_espero volver pronto con otro fic, ahora que estoy de vacaciones tendré mucho tiempo para ello y porque no un epilogo de esta historia, pero no prometo nada._

_les Deseo unas felices fiestas y que este año que se viene sea mejor que el que paso, que encuentren paz y amor y que reciban regalitos también jejejejej_

_se despide con un beso y un abrazo  
_

_Mainy  
_


	30. Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió

_**Epílogo**_

_(Parte 1)_

_Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió…_

El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, es una conocida escuela, conocida claro esta por aquellos que no les he desconocido el uso de una varita mágica y el mundo que la implica. Para aquellos donde la magia recorre cada poro de su cuerpo, para Harry Potter por ejemplo.

Ubicada en algún lugar de Escocia, Gran Bretaña. Fundada hace más de mil años y bajo la dirección del más grande mago de la época, Albus Dumbledore.

Hogwarts no es una escuela normal, no es solamente un enorme castillo, son muchas cosas las que forman parte de ello, la gente que recorre sus pasillos, los fantasmas que deambulan por el gran comedor, los más prestigiosos profesores, sus grandes terrenos, el bosque prohibido, el gran lago…Hogwarts significaba muchas cosas.

Se dice que dentro del castillo hay una pluma, una pluma mágica, capaz de escribir por si sola los nombres de aquellos niños nacidos con magia, se dice que aquellos nombres quedan guardados durante once años, hasta el día que es necesario comunicarles que la vacante en la escuela de magia y hechicería esta disponible para ellos.

El día que la vida de muchos niños cambiara para siempre…

Y hace once años atrás el nombre de _Lucía Isabella Black_ ha quedado impreso en aquel pergamino, hace once años atrás el nacimiento de esta niña de cabello negro ha sido ocultado, pero hoy la verdad será revelada.

0o…o0

Albus Dumbledore se dirigía a aquella casa, Grimmauld place 12, donde estaba ubicada la casa de la familia Black, donde actualmente residía el único heredero, Sirius Black.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de entrada mientras lentamente la casa numero 12 se imponía ante el mago.

-Profesor- le recibió el mismísimo Sirius Black con una gran sonrisa -¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- la puerta de entrada fue cerrada cuando Dumbledore entró luego de que Sirius lo dejara pasar.

-¿está Margarita en casa?- preguntó mientras se instalaba en el living comedor -…necesito hablar con ella de forma urgente-

Sirius le miró ceñudo mientras volteaba hacía las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

-iré a buscarla, debe estar acostando a Alphard- dice antes de subir rápidamente en busca de su esposa.

Llegó a los minutos después igual de rápido como se había ido mientras que la rubia lo seguía detrás.

-aquí está- informó Sirius esperando una respuesta, sin notar la mirada de terror de su esposa al intuir de lo que se trataba aquella visita.

-profesor- balbucea saludando a su antiguo director -¿está todo bien?-

-todo bien, Margarita, sólo quería entregarte algo- dice el anciano dejando ver un sobre en su mano derecha, un sobre con el escudo de su antigua escuela impresa en él.

Margarita recibe la carta con las manos temblorosas, mientras lee al destinatario de aquella carta.

-hace una semana ha llegado la lista oficial de los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts- comenta el mago mientras mira fijamente a la rubia -…y comprenderás mi sorpresa al ver aquel apellido en él- Margarita levanta la mirada, Sirius puede ver unas lagrimas asomándose por los ojos de su mujer y se muerde la lengua para no interrumpir a su antiguo director -…luego de varias investigaciones, algunas que otras conversaciones, el único heredero con aquel apellido está en esta habitación con nosotros-

-profesor…-

-no es a mí a quien debes dar explicaciones, es a aquella niña que en estos momentos esta recibiendo una carta igual a la que tienes en tus manos-

Por los ojos de Margarita comienzan a correr finas lágrimas, mientras ve como Dumbledore se despide de Sirius y se dirige a la puerta.

Sirius ve como nuevamente quedan a solas, la puerta de entrada se ha cerrado, y su esposa se ha dejado caer al sillón más cercano. No pregunta nada, no quiere preguntar, se sienta a su lado y la abraza consolándola.

-hay algo que debo contarte Sirius- solloza -…algo que no me perdonaras jamás-

El moreno no la suelta, pero se aleja para mirarla a la cara y pedir explicaciones.

-¿te acuerdas del día que nació Harry? ¿El día que supuestamente creíste que yo estaba muerta?- comenzó sin saber si siquiera donde llegaría aquella confesión -…ese día yo estaba escapando de las garras de Owen con un bebe en mi vientre…con nuestra hija-

0o…o0

James abrazaba a Lily mientras esperaban ver aparecer el expreso de Hogwarts en el horizonte, añorando con ansias el momento de ver a su hijo nuevamente.

-Danielle no te alejes demasiado- replicó la pelirroja mientras una pequeña niña de tan sólo cuatro años revoloteaba cerca de la familia Weasley.

-no te preocupes querida, es una niña encantadora- Lily sonrió al ver como su hija sonreía manipulando a la señora Weasley.

-no se deje guiar por su sonrisa, le aseguro que de santa no tiene nada- comentó James interesándose en la conversación.

-no se a quien habrá salido- alegó Lily, enojándose un poco con aquel comentario.

-a la madre de seguro- sonrió James de forma burlesca mientras Lily le daba un codazo.

Molly sonrió divertida mientras observaba como la pequeña Potter buscaba los brazos de su padre, como la pequeña niña tenía un gran parecido con su madre, sus mismos rasgos, los mismos ojos, solamente su cabello era distinto, un hermoso castaño claro sujeto en dos trenzas.

-¿cuando llega Harry, papá?- preguntó la pequeña acurrucándose en los brazos de su padre -…quero verlo yo-

-pronto, amor, muy pronto- le susurra James mirando a Lily quien la carga en brazos ya adormecida.

-no ha querido dormir siesta hoy- explica Lily -…el cansancio le ha pasado la cuenta-

-y como no, si se despierta a las siete de la mañana y no para en todo el día- se quejó James recibiendo otro golpe por parte de Lily y una carcajada de Molly.

-allí viene el tren- grita Arthur Weasley desde unos pasos más atrás junto a su única hija mujer.

-¿Sirius?- pregunta James sin despegar la vista del apenas visible color escarlata.

-dice que pasa después por casa-

0o…o0

-ha sido fantástico, Papá…Hogwarts es increíble, has de ver la cantidad de lugares, la comida, los partidos de Quidditch, es todo fantástico- Relataba Harry mientras James cargaba su baúl dentro de la casa -…y Hagrid, Papá, es fenomenal, vieras todas las cosas que aprendí- seguía hablando el pequeño de once años mientras su padre se limitaba a sonreír complacido de tenerlo nuevamente a su lado.

-me imagino- susurró con el orgullo brotando de sus ojos -...pero cuéntame una cosa ¿como te fue con tu profesor de pociones?-

-James…- interrumpió Lily cuando ya estaban todos acomodándose en la cocina de la casa -…te escuche-

El moreno sonrió con inocencia mientras recibía a su esposa con un abrazo.

-solo era una preguntita cariño- ronroneó en su oído.

-no quiero que le metas ideas en la cabeza, James, y menos que le digas donde obtener ese bendito mapa- resopló la pelirroja soltándose de los brazos de su marido para besar y abrazar a su hijo -¿tienes hambre, bebé?-

Harry asintió con frenetismo sentándose en la mesa de la cocina mientras veía como su padre se sentaba a su lado.

-no le digas a tu madre lo de la capa de invisibilidad a menos que ya no quieras conservarla- amenazó infantilmente James a su hijo.

-¿Cómo esta tu tío Remus, Harry? ¿Le diste mi mensaje?- habló la pelirroja mirando de reojo a su esposo.

-si, dijo que ya- sonrió el pequeño mientras su madre le daba un gran plato de su comida favorita.

-como están tus nuevos amigos, ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaban?- volvió a preguntar Lily sentándose en los pies de su esposo para ver como su hijo respondía con la boca llena.

-Ron y Hermione- respondió -…y Neville también-

-¿Neville Longbottom?, el hijo de Alice y Frank- sonrió Lily con agrado -…él es un gran chico-

-¿y tuviste más percances después de vacaciones de pascua?- preguntó James inmiscuyéndose en la conversación mientras Lily le daba un codazo.

-Si- balbuceó Harry masticando con mayor rapidez para poder contestar -…ese Draco hizo llorar a Hermione porque le dijo _sangre sucia_-

-Malfoy tenía que ser- masculló James furioso.

-Hagrid me explico algo de eso pero aún no entiendo porque es tan malo ser _diferente_, porque yo también soy _diferente_ ¿no?, y si mamá es _sangre sucia,_ yo también seria _sangre sucia_…-

-¡NO quiero oírte decir eso nunca mas!- bramó James poniéndose de pie.

Harry se calló asustado mientras Lily miraba a James quien comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro para tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué dije?- titubeó el pequeño.

-nada, precioso, papá y yo te debemos una conversación, pero ahora será mejor que subas a tu cuarto y ordenes tu baúl- Lily besó a su hijo en la frente instándolo a que le obedeciera.

-lo siento- bufó James cuando Harry desapareció por la puerta aún confundido.

Lily se acercó a él y le abrazó hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello masculino.

-él no entiende estas cosas, James, no sabe el daño que puede causar, ni quienes usaban esas expresiones, él no conoce nuestro pasado y no tiene porque saberlo- comenzó a susurrarle Lily mientras acariciaba la espalda masculina -…hablare con él-

James asintió suspirando más tranquilo mientras las imágenes de la última guerra se venían a su mente, la guerra al mando de Lord Voldemort, los asesinatos, las desapariciones, su propia guerra personal…

Un fuerte golpe a la puerta los hace separarse asustados, y es que la sola mención del pasado les ha dejado alerta. James hace a Lily a un costado y sacando la varita con agilidad se acerca a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Sirius!- Brama James al ver la mirada ceñuda de su amigo en la puerta -…pensé que no llegabas-

-si, lo siento, tuve algunos percances- soltó con voz agria entrando sin pedir permiso -…Lily, necesito hablar contigo, ¿puede ser en el escritorio de James?-

-claro- dice ella sin entender a que se debe, James observa ceñudo sin atreverse a pedir explicaciones.

Sirius camina derecho hasta la habitación señalada mientras Lily mira a James buscando una explicación.

-ve- le susurra James dándole un pequeño beso antes de subir a ver a su hijo.

Años habían pasado desde el fin de Lord Voldemort, años donde lo único que se respiraba era paz, no quedaba miedo, no quedaba sufrimiento, no quedaba nada del antiguo pasado.

Las personas volvían a sonreír, volvían a vivir, volvían a amar.

Los niños crecían siendo niños, los niños crecían.

Las miradas volvían a brillar, la vida se celebraba, al igual que aquel memorable día en que todo acabo.

El Elegido se oía entre la gente, el niño que sobrevivió, el salvador, rumores quizás, pero todos brindaban por Harry Potter.

Harry Potter un pequeño ser que fue condenado antes de nacer, que tuvo que enfrentarse a la muerte, a la mas cruda bestia, enfrentarse a aquel que quita la esperanza de la gente. Un pequeño niño que nunca tuvo más que el amor de sus padres, de la gente que lo rodeaba, y con solo eso se defendió, con amor.

Y la gente se pregunta, los magos se preguntan que fue lo que ocurrió aquel día, los mortífagos se preguntan por qué su señor cayó en manos de un mocoso. Muchas preguntas al azar, muchas respuestas acercándose a la realidad, pero nadie sabe realmente que derrotó al Señor de las Tinieblas.

-¿Harry?- James deja caer la cabeza en la puerta de su hijo esperando una respuesta -¿Hijo?-

-aún no termino- dicen desde adentro y James frunce el entrecejo.

-¿Harry?- susurra esta vez abriendo la puerta lentamente.

Harry tenía su baúl en el suelo mientras toda su ropa esta desparramada en el suelo y el pequeño niño acomodaba sus libros en los estantes de su escritorio.

-sólo tengo que separar mi ropa sucia de la limpia- responde el niño cuando su padre entra a su habitación.

James sonríe cabizbajo buscando su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-déjame ayudarte- dice mientras con un solo movimiento las cosas del baúl comienzan a acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares dentro de la habitación.

-no papá, mamá se enojara-

-ella no se enterara, vamos ven aquí, sentémonos a conversar-

Es verdad que Harry Potter era un héroe, pero nunca vivió como uno, es verdad que es un mago, pero tampoco vivió como uno, Harry Potter vivió como un niño normal, dentro de un barrio normal, donde nada fuera de lo común sucedía, él siempre recordaba vagos momentos en los que se cuestionaba si era diferente como cuando vivía en su antigua casa, cuando su madre se enojaba y todo comenzaba a temblar, cuando sus juguetes se ordenaban de forma sola por mas que él los desordenara, cuando su padre no estaba y él quería ir tras de él pero nunca lograba abrir la puerta de la casa ni saltar por las ventanas, o cuando vio a tío Remus en las llamas de la chimenea preguntando por Sirius.

Pero que son los recuerdos de un niño si no más que simples fantasías, que son si siempre cuando se los reclamaba a sus padres ellos se enojaban y lo mandaban a acostarse y misteriosamente a la mañana siguiente el recuerdo se veía borroso, o cambiaba drásticamente.

Pero él era feliz, mucho más feliz porque su padre estaba allí, con ellos, y nunca volvería a irse, era feliz incluso porque conoció a su primo y a sus tíos, aunque ellos no lo quisieran, el era feliz, tenía amigos y una pequeña hermana que adoraba, él era feliz viviendo en aquel mundo donde nadie le llamaba héroe, nadie le llamaba el elegido ni el niño que sobrevivió, era feliz siendo un completo desconocido.

-…cuando cumpliste once años te conté de este mundo del que formábamos parte, de la magia que recorre tus venas, te conté de todo lo que te habías perdido y todo lo que se venía por delante, te conté de Hogwarts, el lugar donde tu madre y yo nos conocimos, donde tu tío Remus, tu padrino y yo nos hicimos amigos, te conté de lo hermoso que es la magia…- James suspiró derrotado esperando tener el valor suficiente para contar toda la verdad -…pero Hijo, yo no te conté el lado oscuro de nuestro mundo…-

Las lágrimas habían desaparecido, y sólo quedo seguir adelante. Remus era un distinguido profesor de Hogwarts, Sirius y Margarita habían vuelto a estar juntos, se casaron de nuevo y tuvieron un hijo llamado Alphard Regulus Black, James y Lily se fueron a vivir cerca de la hermana de ella, Petunia, quien a pesar de ignorarlos en un principio cedió con la condición de nada de magia. James le regaló un anillo de compromiso a Lily y se casaron en una gran iglesia, tuvieron otro bebe, una niña llamada Danielle Rose Potter.

-…quizás si me arrepiento de ser lo que fui en ese entonces, más que serlo me arrepiento de las cosas que hice, pero escúchame hijo, nunca, nunca me voy a arrepentir de haberme enamorado de tu madre, de haber tenido un hijo maravilloso, y menos de haber renegado de mi pureza…-

Es así como Harry comprendió lo que significaba _sangre sucia_, lo que implicaba aquel insulto, y lo doloroso que era para su padre volver a escucharlo, entendió que por más superior que podría ser sobre otros, nunca él miraría en menos a otra persona, sin importar las condiciones, porque puede ser que el tuviese más dinero que la familia de Ron, pero él es su mejor amigo y lo seguirá siendo, puede ser que Hermione tuviese sangre impura pero ella es su amiga y lo seguirá siendo, él puede ser lo que sea pero nunca olvidara que lo que importa es el amor, el amor que su padre le tuvo a su madre fue suficiente para cambiar sus vidas y para él eso bastaba, porque amaba a sus padres y a su hermana y nunca les dañaría.

-te amo, papá-

0o…o0

Lily suspiró nuevamente en los brazos de su esposo mientras este le mantenía abrazada en la cama.

-¿le contaste todo?- susurró no queriendo interrumpir el agradable silencio.

-no- dijo James algo nervioso acariciando nuevamente la espalda femenina -…le conté nuestra historia, le hable de los mortífagos y de Voldemort, le dije que había formado parte de los malos, que había hecho cosas horribles, que te lastime muchas veces antes de descubrirme enamorado, le conté lo que significa sangre sucia, de cómo renegué de mi pureza y de que nunca me voy a arrepentir de ello…-

-le hablaste de la profecía- pregunta ella asustada -…de la batalla-

-no pude Lily, no creo poder hacerlo nunca, pero yo se que algo sospecha, que algo le han dicho, más que mal hay un libro que habla de él-

Lily sonrió soltando unas tímidas sonrisillas.

-Ey no te rías- le dijo James pegándole tres palmadas en el trasero -…fuiste la primera en pegar el grito en el cielo cando te enteraste-

Lily volteó para acomodarse en su pecho frente a sus ojos, le acarició el mentón con dulzura mientras le miraba enamorada.

-¿hemos hecho bien, no es así?, Harry es un niño maravilloso- le susurra Lily al fin sin dejar de recorrer con su dedo la piel de James.

-claro que si- asegura él rozando los labios femeninos con los suyos -…tenemos dos hijos maravillosos aunque la mas pequeña nos trae algunos problemas-

Lily vuelve a sonreír divertida recordando la mirada de su hija cada vez que hacía alguna travesura.

-no sé a quién habrá salido- susurra mirando a James con complicidad.

-no me mires así, yo no tengo la culpa, es tu hermana que la conciente en todo- se defiende James.

Lily le calla con un beso sabiendo en que en parte es verdad, Petunia adoraba a Danielle, y por más que ella quisiese pedirle que no la consienta en todo le era imposible siquiera plantear el tema, porque temía a que su hermana volviese a rechazarla.

-es sólo que dice que se parece a ella y a mi abuela, tú sabes lo complicada que es no puedo decirle…-

-lo sé- James le sonríe con suavidad interrumpiéndole con otro beso -…lo único que importa es que Danielle y tú sean felices-

Lily se muerde el labio nerviosa, James vuelve a sonreír esta vez con diversión en su mirada y Lily le golpea suavemente el pecho.

-Te amo- susurra en los labios masculinos.

-yo también te amo- James atrapa los labios de Lily con los suyos, ya no en simples roces, aquel beso es agresivo lleno de necesidad.

Las manos masculinas comienzan a recorrer el cuerpo de ella, y Lily no pierde el tiempo, le busca, le atrapa, es ella quien comienza a jugar con su boca, quien se concentra en aquel descontrolado beso.

-James…- gime buscando un poco de aire, él sigue tocándola, haciéndola temblar -…los niños- balbucea intentando detener a su marido.

James lanza un gruñido mientras se incorpora en la cama con Lily encima de él.

-mi varita- farfulla mirando a los costados.

-en tu pantalón- responde Lily mordisqueando su cuello.

-en mi pantalón- repite él con la voz ronca, mira a un costado su pantalón reposando sobre el sillón de la esquina, y aquella distancia le parece eterno. -…espera aquí, no te muevas- dice apartando a Lily y corriendo hasta donde estaba su pantalón.

Lily se carcajea desde la cama, mirándolo expectante mientras James buscaba con desesperación la varita.

Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta de entrada los distrajo, James miró a Lily y en un segundo ella estaba en pie buscando su propia varita.

-¿Quién mierda será a esta hora?- exclama James poniendo su bata para bajar corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada. Lily le seguía unos pasos más atrás. -¡¿Quién?!- bramó.

-¡Soy yo, Sirius!- James bufó bajando la varita mientras abría la puerta, pero Sirius entro hecho un asco.

-¿Qué?...- intentó preguntar pero Sirius tenía a Lily agarrada de la muñeca fuertemente.

-dime dónde esta- masculló furioso, completamente fuera de si -¡dime dónde mierda se metió con mi hijo!-

James no supo que hacer, miró a Sirius sin reconocerlo, luego a Lily que le miraba con desconcierto.

-Tranquilízate- fue Lily la que hablo primero -…dime que ocurrió-

Sirius la soltó derrotado balbuceando un par de palabras -…se fue- antes de echarse a llorar.

-James ve a ver a los niños y silencia su habitación- ordenó la pelirroja ayudando a Sirius a caminar hasta el comedor -…acompáñame y cuéntame que ha ocurrido-

James obedeció al instante algo asustado de ver a su mejor amigo así, tan destruido.

-le he echado- balbuceó Sirius cuando Lily le llevó un vaso de agua -…le dije que se marchara de mi vida, que mis hijos se quedarían conmigo, que ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre ellos y que desapareciera para siempre…pero cuando volví a pedirle que se quedara ella ya no estaba, ni ella ni Al, se fue y se llevó a mi hijo también- Sirius se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos desesperado -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- bramó -¿Cómo voy a encontrar a mi hija?, y ahora no solo tengo que buscarla a ella sino que a mi hijo igual-

-¿ella te dejo alguna nota?, a lo mejor sólo se fue por un tiempo, mientras asimila todo lo que paso- intentó Lily

Sirius le extendió un pergamino justo en el momento que James entró a la habitación.

-Sirius- susurra James preocupado acercándose a su amigo -¿Qué esta pasando?-

_Querido Sirius_ comienza a leer Lily en voz alta.

_Se que en estos momentos me odias, que no puedes entender las razones de mis mentiras, que ni siquiera tienes la fuerza para escuchar mis argumentos, pero no por eso voy a dejar que te lleves a mis hijos, que los alejes de mi lado. _

_Me voy, me voy lejos como me lo pediste, me voy donde no me puedas encontrar. Necesito tiempo para explicarle a una niña de tan solo 11 años porque su vida no es lo que parece, porque los que creyó ser sus padres no lo son, porque tiene un hermano y porque tuve que alejarla de mi vida. _

_Se llama Lucia Isabella Black nació un 21 de enero y esta con una buena familia que la adora, por favor no intentes buscarme, ni a ella tampoco, cuando sea el momento y si ella quiere conocer a su padre te lo are saber._

_Margarita._

-perra egoísta- masculló Sirius dejándose caer al respaldo del sillón.

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy_

_¿Sorprendidos? La verdad es que había estado pensando en hacer un epílogo desde mucho antes de escribir el final y no me había decidido, pero un par de personas me animaron a hacer esta pequeña continuación y espero no defraudarles (blankilla, muchas gracias por tu Review, me hubiese gustado hacer una continuación como sugeriste, y me lo plantee, pero sería demasiado agotador para mí en este momento, pero este Epílogo dará una pequeña pincelada de lo que ocurrió con los personajes de mi Fic, disfrútalo =D)_

_Gracias por sus Review, de verdad es satisfactorio sentir que les agrado._

_Bueno este será la primera de no sé cuantas partes del epílogo, los separe porque aún no lo termino del todo y no quería hacerlos esperar mucho más así que lo subiré en tres o cuatro partes, creo… no desesperéis, aún no lo tengo terminado así que recibo comentarios y/o preguntas, ya saben ¿Qué les gustaría saber?_

_Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo_

_Besos _


	31. la familia

_**Epilogo**_

_(Parte 2)_

_La Familia…_

-oh...Mierda- Lily Evans temblaba ligeramente mientras la culpable mirada de su amigo se posaba en ella.

-Lily yo no...-

-entonces es verdad- susurró la pelirroja aún en estado de shock -...ella tiene una hija-

Remus Lupin no se atrevió a pronunciar una respuesta simplemente asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-Ella ha mantenido escondida una hija durante todo este tiempo- seguía hablando Lily tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de confesarle su amigo -...ella... ¡no lo puedo creer!-

-Lily las cosas eran complicadas, la secuestraron, perdió la memoria, Voldemort estaba aterrando al mundo, y ella simplemente hizo lo que pensó mejor para la pequeña.

-¡Pero después pudo buscarla, pudo contar la verdad, pudo decirle al padre de esa pequeña que existía!- chilló de rabia

-no la juzgues Lily, nadie estuvo en su pellejo para tener el derecho a juzgar sus decisiones- le contraataco su amigo

-es una egoísta...-

-¡No!- le calló -...Margarita no es una egoísta, simplemente cometió errores como todo la gente los comete, pero tú no estabas ahí, tú no estabas cuando todo eso ocurrió, le ayude a buscar a su hija mientras la veía desesperada cada vez que perdía las esperanza, ella ama a su hija, Lily, la ama y por eso hizo lo que hizo, la protegió aunque su propio corazón sufriera por eso, pero siempre estuvo presente en la vida de ella, siempre-

-Remus yo no puedo creer que esto sea verdad, yo no...¡Dios!, Margarita tiene una hija de 11 años y es ahora que venimos a saber de ella, Sirius está destrozado-

Remus bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-quizás ese es el error que más va a lamentar nuestra amiga-

-se fue de casa con el pequeño Al y nadie sabe donde esta, Sirius que no deja de amenazarla y James no sabe de qué lado ponerse, aún ni siquiera ha reaccionado- Lily comenzó a caminar de un lado hacía el otro tratando de pensar, buscando calmar su rabia y buscando una solución con la cabeza fría -¡como le explicas a una niña de 11 años que tus padres no lo son en verdad y que a demás tienes un hermano de casi 3 años?, esto es una pesadilla-

Remus sonrió de lado bajo la mirada incrédula de su amiga.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó enojada

-que cuando la conozcas no vas a pensar eso, ella es realmente un angelito, y quizás si lamento que no hayamos podido compartir con ella su niñez pero agradezco que ahora pueda formar parte de nosotros como siempre debió ser, ella es realmente hermosa, tan chiquita y frágil, tan tímida, llena de sueños, de inocencia, llena de ignorancia ante el mundo que se le viene encima, es nuestra sobrina, Lily, y lo único que podemos hacer es recibirla con los brazos abiertos y demostrarle que no tiene nada que temer-

Un fuerte portazo les sobresalto, ambos escucharon con atención los pasos y dos personas caminando hacía ellos mientras unos manotazos y griteríos le dieron una idea de que se trataba.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de pronto dejando ver a un enfurecido Sirius mientras James trataba de detenerlo por detrás.

-¡TÚ! ¡Traidor! ¡Dime donde Mierda está metida! ¡Dime dónde están mis hijos!-

-Sirius cálmate...-

-¡No me pidas que me calme James!, sólo apártate- amenazó el moreno.

-Remus será mejor que cooperes- suplicó James pero Sirius se soltó de su agarre y fue directo hacía su amigo agarrándolo del cuello y atacándolo contra la pared.

-¡Dime donde está!- gritó

-no lo sé- balbuceó débilmente Remus.

-Dile donde está por favor Remus- fue Lily la que suplicó esta vez.

-no así-

-¡Dímelo!- graznó Sirius nuevamente azotándolo fuertemente contra la pared.

Lily saltó asustada mientras James la abrazaba.

-¿los niños?- balbuceó con miedo de que presenciaran aquello.

-tranquila, petunia los llevo a comer helado hace un rato- le susurró al oído para tranquilizarla.

-¿puedes soltarme antes?- pidió Remus cuando el aire se le hacía escaso -...te lo diré-

Sirius le soltó de sopetón provocando que su débil amigo cayera al piso

-ella está con la familia que tiene a tu hija, siempre ha ido hasta allí- Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido sabiendo lo que aquella frase implicaba.

-¿nunca pensaba decírmelo?- habló con suavidad -...ella realmente creyó que esto iba a durar para siempre, esta situación, esta mentira-

-ella no creyó nada Sirius, ella simplemente no supo como decirlo después de tantos años, ella nunca pensó que entre ustedes fuese a pasar lo que paso, ella tuvo miedo, eso es todo-

-yo la amo...de que va a tener miedo, de que no aceptara a mi hija, ¡a mi hija!, ¿cómo va a pensar aquello?, ¿cómo si tenemos un hijo juntos?-

-sólo ella puede contestarte eso, yo simplemente se que ella lo hizo pensando en lo mejor para la pequeña, en ese momento cuando la encontramos ella ya tenía una familia que la amaba, una familia libre de la guerra que nosotros estábamos viviendo, una familia unida, un papá y una mamá que se amaban-

-esto es injusto- sollozó el moreno dejándose caer a un sillón de la habitación -...tenía derecho de saber que tenía una hija, de conocerla, de verla crecer, de protegerla, de amarla-

-y ahora vas a poder hacer todo eso Sirius, ahora es el momento correcto y por favor deja de dar vuelta el pasado porque nada vas a lograr con eso, Margarita está confundida y asustada, y quizás arrepentida pero no lo va a admitir-

-ya no me interesa, que ella hago lo que quiera pero yo quiero a mis hijos conmigo- volvió a mascullar con rencor

-es su madre, lo único que conseguirás con eso será empeorar todo, déjame que hable con ella, déjame saber si ya le ha contado la verdad a Lucia y saber si está preparada para conocerte, también veré cómo hacer para que puedas estar con tu hijo, no te preocupes, pero tranquilízate y vas a ver como todo comienza a verse mejor-

Sirius asintió en silencio con lágrimas anegadas en sus ojos.

-sólo quiero a mis hijos Remus, eso es lo único que quiero-

-está bien- sonrió Remus abrazando a su amigo -...te prometo que esta pesadilla va a terminar cuando la conozcas-

0o…o0

-¡Merlín!, tu hermana me odia- reía James mientras regresaba a la cocina junto a su esposa.

Lily rió con él recordando la mirada de desprecio que le lanzó Petunia a su marido cuando esta vino por los niños para llevarlos al zoológico.

-sólo te tiene miedo- susurró quedando sin aliento luego de las carcajadas -...miedo de ver como haces volar a su adorada sobrina por el jardín-

-muy graciosa, sabes que me lo tienes prohibido, no puedo asustarla- bufó el hombre abrazándose a Lily buscando algunos mimos.

Lily le recibió encantada acariciando sus desenredados cabellos y besando de vez en cuando la cima de su cabeza.

-te amo bebé- suspiró James perdiéndose en el cuello de su mujer, llenándose de su olor.

-como yo a ti, James- le sonrió Lily cuando este se soltó de su abrazo para poder mirarla -...amo que puedas aceptarme así, y te amo mucho más por soportar a mi hermana- sonrió burlesca y James hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Dios!, como me gustaría usar mi varita de vez en cuando con ella, es tan irritante cuando se trata de Danielle, un _silencius_ solucionaría todos mis problemas-

-¡James!- le golpeó el brazo la pelirroja aguantándose una sonrisita de complicidad -...es mi hermana y ama a nuestra hija, eso debe de conformarte-

-si tan solo no se creyera con el derecho de disponer de ella para su antojo- resopló el moreno de gafas -...está bien que la quiera pero vamos a ver cuánto le dura, ya quiero ver cuando nuestra pequeña diablilla empiece a tener sus primeros síntomas- Lily rió pensando en la cara de su hermana cuando su hija comience a usar magia -...le va a dar un ataque, si a Harry no lo puede ni tocar, sino fuera porque el pequeño Dudley exige ver a su primo ella ni siquiera se molestaría en invitarlo-

-Amor, debes entenderla, ella es así y estoy tan agradecida que por lo menos Danielle haya podido ganarse su cariño-

-es injusto para Harry, él se da cuenta que sus tíos no le aprecian y que a su hermana la idolatran-

-pero ya converse con él y lo entiende, él es feliz por su hermana y sobretodo porque sabe que nosotros lo amamos, no necesita de más, James por favor, no discutas con Petunia por esto de nuevo, no quiero que se aleje de nosotros como la otra vez, ella ve en Danielle a nuestra abuela, a nuestra madre, a ella misma-

-pero nosotros somos sus padres, ¡está Loca!-

Lily le besó para callarlo y luego suspiró en sus labios desconcertándolo.

-Danielle saco los genes de la familia de mi madre, pero no me cabe duda que su personalidad no es otra que la de su padre o no la has visto- James rió tras las palabras de Lily, su hija era una merodeadora, peor que ellos tres juntos y la amaba por eso -...sólo déjame disfrutar de mi hermana-

-lo que tú me pidas Lily, sabes que no soy capaz de negarte nada-

-Gracias-

0o…o0

Sirius contemplaba nervioso la fachada de aquella casa muggle, preguntándose una y mil veces cual sería la reacción de su hija. Llevaba consigo la foto que Remus le había dado de aquella niña, sus hermosos bucles negros, y su sonrisa genuina, su belleza y su inocencia, su hija.

-es aquí- le susurró Remus dejándole pasar primero para caminar hacía aquella puerta que lo separaba de sus hijos -...ella esta esperándote-

Sirius miró a su amigo de reojo y se sintió lleno de un nuevo sentimiento, pánico, miedo, terror al simple rechazo, pero su amigo comprendió al instante dándole un fuerte apretón en el hombro como apoyo.

-todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras, deja que el tiempo cure vuestras heridas-

La puerta principal se abrió y Sirius saludó a la señora que estaba allí de pie mientras sin haber comprendido del todo las pocas palabras que le dedicó le siguieron hasta el interior.

-buenas tardes señor Black, mi nombre es Eliana March, la señora de esta casa- Sirius se sorprendió cuando aquella mujer le habló no sabía en qué momento había entrado a aquella habitación ni porque Remus ya no estaba a su lado.

-Ho...hola- tartamudeó nervioso, con la voz contenida.

La mujer mayor le sonrió con ternura mirándolo de una forma muy incómoda como buscando en él algo para reconocer.

-hasta que por fin lo conozco- volvió a decir sin borrar esa sonrisa

-disculpe si le he causado molestia yo...-

-no se preocupe, Margarita me ha contado la historia, ella está arriba con Al y Luz mirando una película, la niña ya sabe la verdad, porque yo la he estado preparando desde que Margarita volvió a aparecer en nuestras vidas, sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, así que me alegro de cierta forma que ya haya llegado el día, mi marido, su figura paterna, murió hace unos tres años y ella ha sufrido mucho por eso, y no quiero que vuelva a perder a un padre, es lo único que le voy a pedir Señor Black, no le haga sufrir-

-no le hare daño, yo simplemente quiero conocerla, quiero poder abrazarla, decirle que soy su padre y que la amo incondicionalmente, que nunca la dejare, no otra vez-

-ella es una niña sensible, le ha costado asimilar esta verdad, sobretodo el saber que su verdadera madre era quien creía ser su madrina y que su verdadero padre no fue quien la crió, aunque lo intuía desde hace un tiempo, saber la verdad fue un golpe muy fuerte sobre todo para su edad, que sus inseguridad empiezan a nacer...-

-¿ella quiere verme?- le interrumpió Sirius con miedo

-ella quiere conocerlo, saber si es a usted a quien se parece, como le decía ella hace unos meses atrás había empezado a preguntar a quien había salido, mi marido era un hombre guapo de piel blanca, pelo rubio y ojos claro y como vera yo tampoco tengo alguna similitud con ella, en cambio con Margarita quien siempre estuvo presente en su vida se pudo sentir identificada, le observaba de lejos sin que ella lo notara y analizaba sus similitudes, pero no tiene el mismo color de pelo, solamente algunos rasgos y su personalidad-

-ella...-

-ella se parece en gran medida a usted, lo puedo notar a simple vista-

Sirius soltó un sollozo mientras unos suaves golpes se sintieron en la puerta interrumpiéndolos.

-pasa pequeña-

Sirius contuvo la respiración mientras la puerta se abría lentamente, una cabellera negra se asomo con cuidado para observar el cuarto antes de entrar con sigilo. Sirius la observó con el corazón apretado, le vio caminar hacía la señora March y mirarlo frente a él, las lagrimas recorrían su rostro sin poder detenerlas, mientras se maravillaba con la imagen de su hija, ¡SU HIJA!

-Hola preciosa- habló luego de un largo silencio, la niña le miraba atentamente.

La delicada mano de la señora March se posó en la espalda de la pequeña instándola a acercarse a su padre.

Sirius se agachó apoyándose en sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de su hija, siguió llorando como un condenado mientras ella comenzaba a acariciarle la mejilla, a deslizar sus manos por el cabello, a mirarle a los ojos con intensidad.

-soy Sirius Black- volvió a hablar en susurros mientras sentía la garganta seca -...tu padre-

Y Lucia sonrió suavemente cuando él dijo esas palabras, sonrió con sinceridad mientras una pequeña lágrima se le escapaba de sus hermosos ojos.

-Hola papá-

Los sollozos del moreno se hicieron más audibles mientras se fundía en un abrazo con su hija, mientras le acariciaba su pelo con devoción, le susurraba tiernas palabras al oído, le decía que le quería y que nunca le volverían a separar de ella, que la amaba con todo su corazón por el simple hecho de ser un pedacito de él.

En ese momento entró Remus con el pequeño Al en brazos quien al ver a su padre le gritó con fuerzas soltándose de su tío para correr a los brazos de su progenitor.

-¡Papá!-

Sirius soltó a su hija sin alejarla del todo para recibir a su otro hijo en su abrazo.

-papá te extrañe- decía el pequeño aferrándose a su padre.

-yo también pequeño, yo también te extrañe hijo- le besó Sirius la coronilla y besó la mejilla de su hija quien les miraba tímidamente.

-Mamá, papá ya llego de viaje- volvió a decir el niño mirando hacia la puerta donde Margarita observaba todo con la mirada anegada en lagrimas. Se mordió el labio al toparse con la mirada de él y se tragó un gemido lastimero al notar el daño que le causo al hombre que amaba.

-sí, precioso, papá llegó- balbuceó

-podemos ir a casa papá, quiero mostrar mis juguete a mi mana- sonrió Alphard mirando a sus padres esperando una respuesta.

-hoy no amor, debes quedarte con mamá y tu hermana en casa de tu abuela- dijo mirando a la señora March quien le regalo una sonrisa sincera -...papá vendrá a verte mañana, ¿sí?-

-pero yo quero ir a casa- dijo con tono molesto -...mamá, yo quero ir con papá, quero ir a casa- comenzó a rompérsele la voz.

Y Margarita no fue capaz de responderle, se escondió en los brazos de Remus soltando un sollozo.

-¿papá?- volvió a insistir el pequeño.

-Al que te parece si tu padre viene mañana a quedarse contigo toda la noche, y traerá tus juguetes para que Lucía los vea- interrumpió la señora March acercándose a él y tomándolo en brazos para tratar de convencerlo -...ahora no puedes ir a tu casa porque están arreglándola y tu mamá y tú tienen que quedarse aquí con nosotras, veras todas las películas que quieras y jugaremos...-

-¿y papá?- preguntó el pequeño mirando a su padre quien ahora estaba sentado en el sillón mirando a su hijo con tristeza.

-él debe ir a ver cómo están quedando las cosas en su casa y mañana traerá tus juguetes y se quedara con ustedes toda la noche, ¿qué te parece?-

-traeré helado de chocolate, pequeño, tu favorito- agregó Sirius regalándole una sonrisa.

-siiiiiiii- sonrió Alphard.

-ahora ve con tu tío Remus que te va a llevar al jardín a jugar con la pelota, vamos ve, no le hagas esperar- Sirius vio correr a su hijo tras las palabras de la señora March, le tomó la mano a Remus y corrió con él fuera del cuarto -...ahora nosotras les dejaremos solos para que puedan hablar, sé que hay muchas cosas que quieren preguntarse- sonrió caminando hasta Margarita.

Sirius desvió la mirada en ese momento, no quiso toparse que la profundidad de su mirada, no, porque estaba tan lastimado que le dolía verla, respirar el mismo aire de ella, así que miró a su hija cuando la puerta se cerró.

Palmoteó a su lado en el sillón y la niña se sentó con cuidado cuidando sus buenos modales que seguramente le habían enseñado de pequeña.

-veamos- trató de sonreír olvidando todo lo que había pasado en su vida -¿por dónde empezamos?, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?-

-rosa- rió Lucía y Sirius quedó encantado con aquel sonido, era como el de su madre.

-¿sabor de Helado?- siguió buscando nuevamente aquella maravillosa melodía que hacía, la risita de su hija.

-vainilla- ¡Merlín! igual que Margarita.

-el mío chocolate- rió -¿película favorita?-

-La Bella Durmiente- contestó ella y así se llevaron por largo tiempo sonriendo con cada pregunta, con cada respuesta, Sirius le contó su vida en simples palabras y se permitió conocer a su hija, ella también preguntó, muy curiosa por aquella nueva vida que le abrieron ante sus ojos, la magia.

Preguntó todo sobre aquella escuela, Hogwarts, y rió contenta cuando su padre le relataba las historias de él y sus amigos, quiso conocer a sus tíos James y Lily y a sus primos Harry y Danielle, y se sintió feliz al saber que su familia crecía, que ya no sólo tenía un padre sino un hermanito pequeño al cual adoraba, y unos tíos fabulosos como lo era su tío Remus.

Preguntó cómo se conocieron él y su madre y quiso conocer también como es que había llegado a suceder todo aquello y Sirius contesto cada una de sus preguntas feliz de que su hija le aceptara, le recibiera con los brazos abiertos.

Remus se fue a despedir luego de un par de horas y él se quedo allí hasta que su hija se aburriera de preguntar, estuvieron otro rato más prometiéndose un millón de cosas que harían juntos, ella quería ver un juego de quidditch y él quería que su hija le invitara a un cine muggle.

Cuando cerca de las diez de la noche su hijo fue a darle un beso de buenas noches se despidió también de su hija prometiendo que al día siguiente los visitaría.

Llevó a Alphard en brazos hasta el cuarto donde dormía el pequeño mientras este se quedaba dormido en sus brazos, Lucía le indicó el camino y le ayudo con su hermano.

-nos vemos mañana campeón- le susurró a su hijo dejándolo sobre la cama.

-te quero papá- bostezo Al

-yo también te quiero hijo- le besó y dejo la habitación despidiéndose ahí mismo de su hija, dándole un beso en la frente. -...cuídate pequeña, dale mis agradecimientos a Eliana de mi parte, nos vemos amor-

-adiós papá-

-adiós Hija-

Sirius caminó a la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con la imagen de sus hijos en su cabeza, con el sonido de la risa angelical de su hija en los oídos.

-Sirius- le llamarón cuando estaba por abandonar el jardín de entrada.

Se volteó lentamente para toparse con la figura de Margarita.

-no quiero discutir- masculló volviendo a su camino pero ella le tomó del brazo y le hizo voltear nuevamente.

-por favor, Sirius, perdóname yo...-

-olvídalo, no quiero hablar contigo...-

-Sirius yo te amo...-

-¡Te llevaste a mi hijo!- le interrumpió colérico -...no me pidas perdón, no me digas que lo sientes y ¡No me digas que me amas!, ya no Margarita, ya no quiero verte, no soporto tenerte cerca, nunca podre perdonarte esto-

Ella sollozó al escuchar aquello suplicando con la mirada que le perdonara, que le dejare explicarse, que le dijera que ahora podían ser felices.

-tengo un atraso- soltó

Sirius quedo pasmado mirándola sin pestañear -¿qué?- susurró

-tengo un atraso- repitió ella con el miedo pintado en sus ojos -¡Dios!, creo que puedo estar embarazada, yo no he tomado mis pastillas con regularidad y...Sirius por favor no me dejes sola en esto-

-¿cuánto tiempo?- preguntó él con la voz rota

-tengo un atraso de una semana- susurró esperando su reacción.

-bien, tendremos que ir a hacernos un análisis para estar seguros, y ver qué haremos, lo mejor es que te quedes en esta casa, si quieres puedo contratar a alguien para que te cuide mientras avanza el embarazo, Lucía entrara a Hogwarts y Al estará inquieto ya sabes cómo es, le preguntare a la señora March si puede cuidarles o si no me mudare al departamento de mi tío para que te quedes en casa con mi hijo, después de cambiar el apellido de mi hija buscare un abogado para que empiece con los tramites del divorcio y la custodia compartida de los niños-

-Sirius...-

-mañana vendré por ellos y pediré una hora a tu ginecólogo-

-Sirius...- seguía sollozando Margarita

-si era eso lo que querías decirme entonces me voy...-

-¡Maldición Sirius, no me hagas esto!- gritó pegándole en el pecho con fuerzas mientras él le sujetaba ambas muñecas y le apretaba a él impidiendo los golpes -...por favor...-

-será mejor que te adentres, se está poniendo helada la noche- Margarita seguía sollozando en los brazos de Sirius, ya no forcejeaba, simplemente temblaba producto del llanto.

-no me arrepiento de nada Sirius- habló aferrándose a él -...no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, de haber tenido a Lucia, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado en mi vida, no me arrepiento de haberla dejado en esta casa, no me arrepiento de Alphard y no me arrepiento de seguir amándote, yo...- resopló al ver que él escucha con atención sus susurros -...yo sólo tenía miedo de perderte, por eso hui, no quería perderte Sirius, ni a ti, ni a nuestros hijos, aquella noche te conté mi historia, mi verdad, mis motivos, te conté porque sabía que había llegado el momento de recuperar a nuestra hija, pero cuando dijiste que no querías volver a saber de mi, que me quitarías a Al yo...yo no creí ser capaz de soportarlo-

-no te alejare de él- dijo Sirius, Margarita le miró a los ojos esperanzada -...pero no me pidas que volvamos a ser los de antes porque no puedo, simplemente no puedo quitarme este dolor en el pecho, lo siento-

0o…o0

-¡Harry baja a comer!- gritó Lily al segundo piso de su casa mientras volvía al comedor para acomodar a su hija quien estaba jugando con el mantel -...siéntate bien Danielle, y no quiero otra rabieta como la de ayer- advirtió al recordar su hermoso juego de platos hecho pedazos ya que su pequeña hija en uno de sus tantos ataques de niña consentida lanzo el mantel con sobremesa incluida.

-pero mamá...-

-Danielle ya te he dicho, no te dejare ir con tu tía, fin del asunto- resopló molesta, Danielle era muy pequeña para que Petunia se la llevara de vacaciones por tanto tiempo -...ahora pon una sonrisa si no quieres que tu papá se enfade, aún no te perdona lo de ayer-

La pequeña niña hizo un puchero mientras en ese momento entraba su hermano y se sentaba a su lado luego de besar la mejilla de su madre.

-¿Qué hacías tanto tiempo en el teléfono, amor?- preguntó Lily a su hijo con voz suave y curiosa.

-estaba hablando con Ron, me ha invitado a su casa, ¿puedo ir mamá?-

-le preguntaremos a tu padre, pero no creo que haya algún problema...-

-¿Qué tienen que preguntarme?- entró James abrazando a Lily por la cintura regalándole un dulce beso en los labios mientras sus hijos hacían gesto de asco, James sonrió con diversión al pillar sus caras, él también hacía aquello cuando sus padres se demostraban un poco de cariño. -¿y bien?-

-a Harry lo han invitado a la casa de los Weasley, creo que podríamos dejarle ir luego de su cumpleaños, ¿qué te parece?- le preguntó Lily a su marido.

-lo pensare- sentenció James luego de pensarlo un rato.

Harry dejó de sonreír al escuchar aquello y a James se le encogió el corazón.

-bueno- dijo al fin recuperando la preciada sonrisa de su hijo -...después me das el numero de Ron para comunicarme con sus padres, quizás puedan recibirte una semana luego de tu cumpleaños-

-si- chilló Harry -...gracias papá-

-Pero por qué Harry puede irse...- comenzó a reclamar la más pequeña parándose en su silla para llamar la atención de su padre.

-¡Danielle Rose Potter!- masculló James molesto -...no me hagas perder la paciencia porque esta vez tu madre no te salvara del castigo, ¿me escuchaste?-

Danielle se sentó nuevamente de brazos cruzados mientras Lily comenzó a servir la comida ayudada por James.

Cuando estuvieron todos sentados James rompió el silencio.

-Harry, ¿qué vas a querer para tu cumpleaños?- preguntó mirando a su hijo y sus ilusionados ojitos. -...sólo dime, no pierdes nada con decirme-

-estaba pensando en que quiero presentarme a las pruebas de quidditch este año-

-oh no, James no le compraras una escoba- intervino Lily al ver los ojos de su esposo al escuchar la palabra Quidditch.

-vas a negarle a Harry su regalo de cumpleaños- dijo James poniendo su conocida carita de suplica -...Harry se lo merece, Lily, o me vas a decir que no tenemos unos hijos maravillosos- James fue consciente de como a su hija se le escapaba una leve sonrisa -...Vamos bebé, sólo es una escoba y piensa una cosa si Harry entra al equipo le van a pasar una de las escobas de Hogwarts, de esas viejas y peligrosas escobas, en cambio si nosotros le regalamos una, tendrá la seguridad de una Nimbus 2000 o la nueva Nimbus 2001-

Lily miró perpleja como a James y a Harry se les iluminaban los ojos.

-aparte, si no se la regalan, tío Sirius lo hará- aportó Danielle como quien no quiere la cosa, miró a su madre quien la miraba con la boca abierta, a su padre que sonreía con complicidad y a Harry quien le gritaba con la mirada que la adoraba, luego sonrió con suficiencia y comió un trozo de carne.

-¡Dios!, ¡es igual a ti!- chilló Lily acusando a James con el dedo -¡No!, ¡es peor!-

James se lanzó a reír orgulloso, su hija definitivamente había sacado su carácter multiplicado por diez, y la amaba.

-Vamos Lily- volvió a suplicar James.

-está bien, está bien- soltó Lily agotada -...ustedes ganan-

-gracias mamá- sonrió Harry acercándose a ella para besarla en la mejilla y de paso revolvió el cabello de su hermana quien le pego un manotazo.

Luego siguieron comiendo entre risas, y una charla de Lily de la seguridad y la responsabilidad a la hora de tener la escoba.

-Harry- volvió a hablar James mirando a su hijo quien había acabado su plato -...quedan cinco días para tu cumpleaños, ¿por qué no llamas a tu amigo y le invitas a quedarse aquí hasta ese día?, luego pueden irse juntos hasta la casa de él-

Harry salió corriendo en busca del teléfono tras darle las gracias a su madre por la comida.

-y tú pedacito de mi corazón, ven aquí- dijo llamado a su hija.

Danielle le miró con sus hermosos ojos brillando de cariño y se sentó en el regazo de su padre.

-¿qué me dice si tú, tu madre, tu hermano y yo nos vamos de vacaciones?, tú eliges el lugar, a donde sea, la playa, las montañas, Disney...-

-Ahhhhhhhhhh...- la niña comenzó a gritar tras escuchar aquello mientras se bajó de los brazos de su padre y comenzó a correr por toda la casa gritando y saltando.

-¿Disney?- preguntó Lily con la ceja levantada.

James la atrajo hacía él obligándola a sentarse en su regazo para perderse en el cuello femenino aun con los gritos de su hija que se escuchaban desde el jardín.

-podemos hacerlo Lily, tenemos los recursos, mis padres me dejaron una herencia que me alcanza para millones de viajes a Disney, sólo quiero hacerla feliz-

-te amo- le susurró Lily besándolo -...eres el mejor padre, esposo y amante del mundo- rió bajito.

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy_


	32. Herencia Black

_**Epilogo **_

_(Parte 3)_

_Herencia Black…_

-Harry, tu mamá es maravillosa, es amable y linda- Hermione Granger, la pequeña amiga de Harry y Ron caminaba a la par de los chicos por el callejón Diagon buscando lo requerido para su segundo año en Hogwarts -…no puedo creer que haya convencido a mis padres para dejarme venir sola-

-sí, creo que tiene un gran poder de convencimiento, si hasta mi madre le fue imposible decirle que no- chillaba Ron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al no tener a su madre tras sus pasos o a sus hermanos molestándolo por cada cosa que hacía o decía.

-claro que no podía decirle que no Ron, quien mejor para cuidarnos que la madre de Harry quien combatió al Innombrable- susurró la muchacha.

-ya basta- les calló Harry, no le gustaba hablar de aquellos rumores que rondaban sobre él y sus padres, menos saber que estuvo a punto de perderlos, el sólo imaginarse crecer sin ellos le produjo terror -…será mejor que nos apresuremos, mamá quiere que estemos en la heladería para acompañar a Lucia por sus materiales antes de ir a casa-

-¿y ella?- preguntó asustada Hermione -¿de verdad nos dejara solos?-

-no, claro que no, sólo está con tía Margarita esperando a que mi padrino llegue con mis primos-

-oye Harry, ¿crees que Lucia quede en Gryffindor?- preguntó tímidamente el pelirrojo -…ya sabes, los Black tienen una tendencia a caer en Slytherin y por el parecido que tiene con Bellatrix Black me da algo de escalofríos-

-no seas idiota Ron- chilló Hermione -…que ella se parezca físicamente a esa Black no quiere decir que sea como ella-

-pero no me dirás que en el cumpleaños de Harry no se mantuvo callada observándonos con esa mirada penetrante digna de…uf, que miedo-

-eso si que es una estupidez Ron- se enfado Harry -…Lucia es hija de mi padrino claro que no es como Bellatrix Black, y ya verás cuando podamos conocernos mejor, te tragaras tus palabras-

-hey chicos- les interrumpió su amiga, ambos le miraron expectantes -¿esa no es…?-

-Bellatrix Black- contestaron al unísono -…será mejor que regresemos con mi madre- habló Harry mirando a la imponente mujer unas tiendas más allá sintiendo escalofríos al recordar la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar, aquella vez donde conoció quien era esa mujer y el odio en su mirada.

-tienes razón- balbuceó Ron girando hacía donde quedaba la heladería -¡que esperan!- chilló

-quizás deberíamos…-

-¡No!, ¡Harry!, tu mamá se va a enojar- chilló esta vez Hermione tirando a su amigo del brazo -…deja a esa escalofriante mujer donde esta-

Harry dudó un momento, se moría de la curiosidad, esa Black le había insinuado algo de su pasado pero su padre se había negado a hablar de ello y él necesitaba saberlo todo, necesitaba saber todo acerca de esa cicatriz que tenía en su frente.

-si, Vamos- dijo al fin siguiendo a sus amigos calle arriba.

0o…o0

El fin de la vacaciones había llegado y la estación de King Cross se encontraba repleta de gente, de estudiantes, de niños, de padres, de magos y brujas, ya que ese día comenzaba un nuevo año escolar en la escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts.

-Danielle no te alejes de tu madre- gritó James por encima de la gente mientras ayudaba a su hijo con el baúl y Hedwig, su lechuza.

-Papá- le habló Harry con algo de timidez.

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó James sin tomar mayor atención a su hijo mientras a cada segundo miraba hacia atrás para ver que hacía la diablilla de su hija, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que el año anterior, donde recibió una carta de Dumbledore luego de buscarla como obseso, indicándole que su querida y traviesa hija estaba misteriosamente en el castillo.

Si no hubiese sido por Remus quien le recibió para aminorar sus ánimos, Danielle hubiese estado en mayores problemas, claro que esa pequeña sabía perfectamente lo que hacía cuando se refugió en las faldas de su padrino.

Una pequeña sonrisa surco de sus labios, Danielle Potter, se dijo para sí, ahora sabía perfectamente bien lo que había pasado su padre cuando él tenía aquella edad.

-¿crees que Lucia quede en Gryffindor?- escuchó cuando su hijo le preguntó, le miró preocupado al ver la mirada de su pequeño.

-¿Qué es lo que temes Harry?- susurró

Harry dudó, pero miró hacía donde su padrino estaba con la nueva integrante de la familia.

-Ron dice que todos los Black han ido a Slytherin, y que Lucia se parece mucho a Bellatrix Black…-

-Ay Harry- suspiró James, se acercó a su hijo y le agarró el hombro, poniéndose cara a cara -…recuerdas lo que te dijo tu madre en este mismo lugar un año atrás- el niño asintió -…lo importante de las personas es lo que llevan dentro, no de la casa que pertenecen, y siento haber aportado en ese rencor que tienes por Slytherin, pero en el caso que Lucia llegue a quedar en Slytherin seguirá siendo la hija de tu padrino, y la hermosa y tierna niña que hemos conocido en estas últimas semanas, ¿si?, ¿lo recordaras?-

Harry sonrió y abrazó a su padre, no sabría qué haría sin su familia.

-lo recordare, mi padrino me lo ha repetido unas cinco veces esta última semana, debo cuidarla y no dejar que ningún aprovechado se acerque a ella- rió, seguro en ese mismo momento Sirius estaría dándole las mil y una indicaciones de Lucia.

-bien, estoy orgulloso de ti, ahora sigamos con esto o nos pillara el tiempo y tu madre no me perdonara si no alcanza a despedirse-

0o…o0

-hola, soy Draco Malfoy- Lucia miró confundida la mano que aquel niño extendía ante ella, le miró a los ojos tratando de descubrir si podría confiar en él o no.

-Lucia…-

-Black, ya lo sé- le interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa brillante, había escuchado todo el verano de ella, su tía Bellatrix no paraba de nombrarla, diciendo que era la viva imagen de los descendientes Black, y él pudo comprobarlo en ese momento.

-bueno, yo debo ir con mis amigos- susurró la muchacha tímidamente -…fue un placer…-

-Draco- le recordó -…mi madre es la prima de tu padre, Narcisa Black de Malfoy- informó con gran orgullo -…así que de cierta forma estamos emparentados- la chica sonrió de forma inocente, ya que la sola mención de su nueva familia por parte de su padre le emociona de cierta forma -…estoy a tu disposición, no lo olvides-

-gracias, Draco- balbuceó con las mejillas sonrosadas cuando el chico tomó su mano y la beso con suavidad sin perder contacto visual.

-Luz- Gritaron desde un compartimiento. La aludida volteó y vio a su nueva amiga llamándola.

-debo irme, tengo que despedirme de mis padres- se excusó retirando su mano nerviosa -…adiós-

Lucia corrió al encuentro de Ginny y le sonrió para acercarse juntas a la ventana y despedirse de sus padres. Sirius estaba allí con su cara de orgullo, su madre con su hermano, y sintió en su pecho algo que crecía, era como una burbuja que le llenaba de sonrisas y felicidad, se sentía parte de una familia, su verdadera familia, y eso era lo único que necesitaba para poder adentrarse a este nuevo mundo que le esperaba. Levantó su mano y dijo adiós, lo único que lamentaba de todo ello era tener que separarse de su nueva familia ahora que la había hallado, pero Ginny le sonrió a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros.

-todo va a salir bien- le sonrió la pequeña Weasley.

-gracias- suspiró Lucia. En el fondo tenía miedo, terror de todo lo nuevo que estaba por comenzar a vivir, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, se tragó los sollozos y volvió a sonreír cuando el tren se puso en marcha.

Y así ambas abrazadas vieron como sus padres se perdían en el horizonte, aquella sería una nueva aventura que estaban seguras disfrutarían.

-Hey chicas, ¿nos extrañaron?- soltó Ron cuando entró al compartimiento junto a Hermione y Harry -…ya verán que no se desharán de nosotros tan fácilmente- sonrieron todos al ver como Ron se dejaba caer en el asiento -…y no se preocupen, si un Slytherin se atreve a meterse con ustedes les pateare el culo-

-¿y qué pasa si yo soy una Slytherin?- preguntó Lucia de forma inocente.

Harry miró a Ron asustado pero el pelirrojo simplemente sonrió.

-tendré que tener mucha más precaución, los tendrás a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no te preocupes, ya te adopte y no dejare que nadie les haga daño, ni a ti ni a mi hermana-

-¡Ron Cállate!, el papel de súper hermano mayor no te queda- se quejó Ginny mientras todos se largaban a reír.

Si, definitivamente aquel sería un año prometedor.

0o…o0

Sirius Black se limpió rápidamente la lágrima que caía por su mejilla, el tren estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, y junto a él, la sonrisa de su pequeña princesita.

Cada vez que pensaba en la locura que fueron esas ultimas semanas, saber que tenía una hija, una hija con Margarita, y la desesperación, el desconcierto de no saber qué hacer, como actuar, sus sentimientos revoloteando, confundiéndolo, el dolor de la traición, del silencio, y del recuerdo de aquellos años, y es por eso que sentía que la amaba con el alma, porque ella representaba esos años, cuando estaba saliendo de la oscuridad, cuando podía ver por primera vez una luz, una luz de esperanza, cuando abrió los ojos y pudo descubrir que dictaba su corazón, que exigía su alma, cuando pudo distinguir con claridad que su persona tenía impreso en el corazón el nombre de aquella mujer que amaba con locura, que le había dado lo más hermoso, hijos.

Y en esos momentos, cuando la veía ahí, a su lado con su hijo en brazos, mirando el horizonte, no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con fuerzas por ella, a pesar de la traición, de las mentiras, de su actuar, él sentía que nunca podría dejar de amarla.

-es hora de irnos- se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa -…Sirius- le llamó cuando él seguía mirándola sin reaccionar.

-si- balbuceó saliendo de sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia sus amigos y vio a la pequeña hija de James peleando con su padre ya que quería ir con Harry.

-¡Hey pequeña bruja!- le gritó riendo a viva voz.

James le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria mientras Danielle corría a los brazos de su tío -…pequeña brabucona- le canturreó.

-no pensé que esto sería tan difícil- se quejaba Lily, aprovechando que James no tenía las manos ocupadas para meterse en sus brazos -…cuando me subía a ese tren nunca pensé en lo que sentían mis padres al dejarme ir- James le abrazó más fuertes mientras le susurraba algo al oído que la hizo ruborizarse.

Sirius rió a carcajadas mientras la pequeña que tenía en brazos intentaba taparle la boca.

-Hey brabucona, si no me sueltas no te llevare por un helado- le amenazó y Danielle le soltó rápidamente mientras ahora era ella la que gritaba exigiendo su helado.

-Helado, Helado, Helado- chillaba cuando se encaminaban para cruzar la barrera, Sirius le tapó la boca y cruzó sin impedimentos luego la volvió a soltar y ella siguió chillando. -…Tío Sirius, Helado, Tío Sirius, Helado, ¡Helado!-

-creo que no parara hasta que estemos en la heladería- se acercó Lily, para tomar a su hija en brazos y hacerla callar -…será mejor que vamos al callejón diagon necesito comprar algunas cosas-

Sirius le entregó a Danielle tras darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciéndola reír. Luego de ver como James reía tras ver los intentos de Lily por hacer callar a Danielle, se acercó a Margarita quien caminaba con su pequeño hijo, Alphard, en brazos, le tomó la cintura para caminar su lado y se sorprendió cuando la sintió tensarse a su toque, le miró alzando una ceja pero ella seguía mirando el camino sin siquiera darle una mirada, una sonrisa, sólo caminaba con la mirada sombría.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué has estado tan callada?- preguntó de forma brusca.

-nada- respondió de la misma forma, de nuevo sin posar sus ojos en él.

James y Lily seguían unos pasos delante de ellos jugando con su pequeña.

-si no quieres ir a la heladería sólo dilo, no te voy a estar obligando…-

-no me pasa nada Sirius- le cortó, acomodó a su hijo que estaba dormitando en sus brazos y siguió caminando. Sirius intentó ayudarla y tomar a su hijo pero ella le esquivo.

-¡Maldición!- masculló tratando de no hacer una escena en la calle -¿Qué mierda te está pasando?, llevas días así, no me digas que tienes pena porque no veras a tu hija por varios meses- rió con sarcasmo -…llevas años ocultándola de mi, viéndola de forma esporádica, así que no te creo-

-no quiero discutir contigo Sirius- susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos, y Sirius se encogió al observar el dolor en ellos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?- les preguntó James cuando vio que ellos se detenían.

-nada, Al se ha quedado dormido, será mejor que regrese a la casa, los veo mañana chicos- se despidió de forma rápida mientras cambiaba de rumbo buscando donde hacer parar el autobús noctámbulo.

0o…o0

Margarita estaba entre oscuridad, sentada en la mesa de la cocina con un vaso de leche entre sus manos.

Hace dos semanas que había vuelto a vivir allí, en Grimmauld Place, cuando comprobaron que realmente estaba embarazada Sirius le pidió que volviera a vivir allí con su hijo, ya que Lucia prefirió quedarse en la casa March, porque sería su último verano con su madre adoptiva.

Dormían en cuartos separados, se dirigían la palabra para lo necesario, y era un verdadero infierno convivir juntos, entre peleas y gritos se la llevaban todo el tiempo que no estaba ningún niño presente.

Una lágrima se escapó deslizándose lentamente por su mejilla, aquella situación no la aguantaría mucho más, y menos después de lo ocurrido hace cuatro días atrás.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien en la escalera y luego la puerta de la cocina siendo abierta, Sirius entró sin notar su presencia hasta que prendió las velas de un candelabro del mueble.

Ambos se miraron entre el silencio, Margarita se debatía en su interior como decirle lo que había ocurrido, tenía tanto miedo de que la alejara de su vida nuevamente, tenía miedo de querer alejarse ella misma, tenía mucho miedo de que las cosas fueran a peor. Y Sirius, él no había podido pegar un ojo pensando en ella, en la discusión de la mañana, en su mirada llena de dolor.

Margarita bajo la mirada al descubrir como los ojos de él comenzaban a bajar por su cuerpo, fijándose en su pequeño short y su delgada camiseta.

-¿Alphard?- preguntó sintiéndose incomoda.

-durmiendo, ¿A dónde fuiste?, ¿te estuve esperando hasta tarde?-

Margarita suspiró, había estado conversando con Lily hasta la medianoche, hasta que James molesto por ver su noche arruinada le había tirado la indirecta ante las risas de ambas.

-con Lily, conversando, si no me crees puedes preguntarle, James estaba allí- balbuceó tratando de no toparse con su mirada.

Sirius se acercó a ella lentamente y le alzó la barbilla para que le mirara, se posicionó entre sus piernas y se quedaron mirando por largo rato.

-te amo, Margarita, y quiero intentarlo, quiero arreglar esto, por el bebé que viene en camino, por nuestros hijos, por nuestra familia- le dijo Sirius cuando vio que ella había bajado las barreras.

-Sirius- sollozó lanzándose a sus brazos -…oh Dios, cómo te lo digo- siguió sollozando agarrándose a su abrazo.

Él le acarició la cabellera tratando de aguantar la angustia por aquellas palabras.

-¿ya no me amas?- preguntó pensando en lo peor, la había perdido.

-no, Sirius, claro que te amo, te amo a pesar de todo- dijo entre hipidos -…yo…ese día…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-tengo tanto miedo- murmuró agarrando la cara del moreno y mirándole a los ojos confesó -…he tenido una perdida- Sirius dejó de respirar en ese instante -…lo siento, he perdido a nuestro bebé, yo no quiero que te quedes conmigo sólo por eso, yo…-

-¿Cuándo paso?- preguntó interrumpiéndola. Aquel pequeño ser que crecía en el vientre de ella, aquel nuevo angelito había sido para él esa razón para intentar arreglar las cosas, para darse una nueva oportunidad. -…Margarita- susurró dolido por aquella noticia, era su hijo y a pesar de todo ya lo había empezado a amar.

-el día que fuiste con Remus y los niños por James y Lily al aeropuerto- dijo -…la noche anterior me había estado sintiendo mal después de esa discusión que tuvimos con Bellatrix, en la mañana cuando estaba en la ducha sólo sentí un fuerte tirón y la sangre comenzó a caer por mis piernas, yo no pude hacer nada, yo…- terminó entre sollozos.

Sirius la volvió a abrazar mientras ella se disculpaba una y otra vez, la tomó en sus brazos y apagando las velas del candelabro, la condujo por las escaleras hasta la habitación, la que compartían ambos antes de que todo aquello comenzara a pasar.

La recostó en la cama y él a su lado, le acarició las mejillas, el cuello, y la espalda mientras ella se tranquilizaba, y cuando vio que ya no lloraba más le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Margarita soltó un suspiro cuando le sintió tan cálido y delicado y le atrapó de la nuca para que no se apartara, lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-no llores más, amor, voy a darte todos los hijos que quieras- le susurró cuando ella dejo de besarle.

-sólo te quiero a ti, Sirius, te quiero devuelta, como antes- dijo con voz queda, con miedo a que él le rechazara, pero Sirius le volvió a besar con suavidad, luego la miró a los ojos y se fue acomodando lentamente sobre ella.

Margarita gimió cuando lo sintió acoplándose en ella, enredó sus piernas en él y espero por su próximo movimiento.

Sirius estaba fascinado mirándola, la había extrañado, pero ese sentimiento seguía consumiéndole por dentro dejándole ciego para ver cuánto la había necesitado.

-te amo- le susurró -…olvidémonos de todo y seamos felices, preciosa-

-yo también te amo- Sirius sonrió y volvió a capturar sus labios.

Se perdieron entre besos y caricias, se redescubrieron lentamente, dejaron el pasado y los recuerdos encerrados en un baúl mientras ellos se amaban, hicieron el amor como hace meses no lo hacían.

0o…o0

Margarita despertó entre los brazos de él, por primera vez en esos últimos dos meses sintiendo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, que todo estaba donde debería estar.

-¿alguna vez ibas a contármelo?- había preguntado Sirius cuando la sintió despertar.

Ella se removió incomoda pero sin soltarse de su agarre, se apretó aun más a él y suspiró con derrota, ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que responder esa pregunta.

-si, este verano te lo iba a contar, sólo estaba esperando el momento oportuno, Lucia estaba preparada para saber la verdad, ella ya lo intuía, sabía, lo podía ver en sus ojitos, poco a poco comenzaba a mirarme como una madre, y aquella curiosidad en su mirada, sus preguntas extrañas, ella siempre quiso preguntar por ti, por su verdadero padre…-

-yo…-

-no Sirius, no me interrumpas por favor que no voy a tener el valor para esto- le interrumpió.

Sirius sintió como las lágrimas de ella comenzaban a caer en su pecho desnudo y la besó en la cabeza con cariño para instarla a continuar.

-Las cosas fueron difíciles desde un principio, Sirius, sin siquiera contar con nuestra propia historia. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada yo no lo podía aceptar, era tan irreal, me sentía tan desarmada por dentro, tú me habías traicionado, luego me hablas del pasado, remueves en mi aquellos sentimientos, aquella injusticia del destino, y no fui capaz de luchar, simplemente me deje vencer, y estaba allí tras haber renunciado a ti con un bebé en mi vientre, con tu hijo y sin saber qué hacer, pensé en infinidades de locuras, en cosas que me arrepiento, pero luego nos imagine a nosotros tres como una familia y algo en mi volvió a renacer, estaba tan entusiasmada, tan completa, que no me importaba nada, ni el pasado, ni el destino, no me importaba nada, tenía tanta confianza de que iba a resultar esta vez. Luego ocurrió aquello, Owen me atrapó- Sirius se tensó al recordar el infierno que fueron esos años -…perdí todo conocimiento de lo que ocurrió después, ni siquiera recuerdo como salí de allí, sólo recuerdo la noche cuando empezaron los dolores del parto, recuerdo a Remus a mi lado y la sensación de que alguien más me faltaba, recuerdo a mi hija recién nacida, cuando la pusieron en mis brazos, recuerdo las lágrimas que corrieron por mis mejillas, recuerdo cada parte de ella, cada detalle que me hacía tratar de recordarte, recuerdo como la ame desde el primer momento que la vi y también recuerdo como las cosas empeoraron, mis recuerdos se borraron. Hasta que desperté en un prado completamente desorientada sin saber a quién acudir, lo único que recordaba en ese entonces eran unos meses antes de que todo comenzara, cuando raptaste a Lily, y mi subconsciente bloqueo todo recuerdo tuyo-

-¿Qué paso con ella?, ¿Qué pasó con nuestra hija?- sollozó Sirius angustiado de saber, de recordar como fue aquello para él, y como había sido aquello para ella, se había perdido el nacimiento de su hija, había fallado a la mujer que amaba y se había fallado él mismo.

-en ese momento no lo sabía, yo fui hacía la primera persona que vino a mi cabeza, y ese fue mi novio en ese entonces según mis recuerdos, Remus me mintió, Ernest me mintió, ninguno fue capaz de explicarme lo que ocurría, sólo me siguieron la corriente, y…y yo estuve casi dos años con él, dos años pensando que él era maravilloso, que podría llegar a ser el amor de mi vida, pase casi dos años sin poder explicarme por qué sentía ese dolor en el pecho, por qué la piel me ardía pidiendo a gritos otro contacto, por qué me dolía el alma cada día más. Apareciste en mi vida nuevamente, y creó que fue la primera vez que el destino comenzó a jugar a nuestro favor, te vi en aquella plaza frente al museo, te vi y mi dolor en el pecho aumento sin explicación, luego me besaste en aquella fiesta y yo lo último que recordaba de ti fue esa última vez en Hogwarts, me besaste Sirius, me besaste y luego sabes lo que siguió, me confundiste, me volviste a enamorar aún sin mis recuerdos, me enamore de ti nuevamente y como siempre tuve miedo de luchar por un nosotros y tome el camino más fácil, mentir y casarme con Ernest-

-yo luche por ti, preciosa, luche por ti durante todo ese tiempo, pero…no podía contra aquella palabras, tú me dijiste que te dejara ser feliz-

En ese momento ambos se miraban entre lágrimas, Margarita se había incorporado y Sirius igual, atrayéndolo hacía él para sentarla a horcajadas y poder besarla. Le dolía, le dolía un montón recordar todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que él sufrió pensando que estaba muerta, esa agonía en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar en paz, luego cuando la volvió a ver, su lucha, el final.

-nuestra relación ya estaba rota cuando lograste recordar, yo me había alejado de todo esperando poder olvidarte, poder dejarte ir. Remus me contó lo que había ocurrido pero él nunca mencionó a Lucia, él…-

-todo se había complicado Sirius, yo viaje con él para buscarla, no sabía que había pasado, en qué momento la había perdido, ni si seguía viva o no, yo no sabía absolutamente nada de nuestra hija y no tenía la fuerza para hablar de ello si no la tenía en mis brazos…luego ocurrió lo de la supuesta traición de James, las cosas se ponían feas, Voldemort, nuestro mundo se hacía cada vez más inseguro, Lily necesitaba mi apoyo y Harry te necesitaba a ti. La encontré cuatro años después, me había perdido sus primeros añitos de vida…-

Margarita comenzó a sollozar nuevamente mientras Sirius la consolaba y le acariciaba suavemente las mejillas para poder darle apoyo.

-yo- intentó decir con la voz quebrada -…yo tome la decisión más difícil de mi vida, Sirius, cuando la encontré no era el momento para adentrarla a nuestro mundo, Harry estaba en peligro, tú debías estar al pendiente de él, y yo decidí que lo mejor para ella era quedarse con el matrimonio March, ellos la habían cuidado desde bebé y yo no podía quitarle una familia a mi hija, no cuando podía ponerla en peligro a ella- Sirius simplemente la observaba recordando él también aquellos años, como hubiese sido todo si conociese la verdad de su pequeña y por más que lo pensaba no la podía ver a su lado -…Sirius yo no te quise mentir para lastimarte, yo lo único que hice fue tratar de protegerla a ella, todo lo que hice fue por ella, y no me arrepiento-

-¿Qué ocurrió después? ¿Cuándo recuperamos lo nuestro, cuándo Voldemort no era una escusa, cuándo te pedí un hijo?, ¿Qué paso luego para que me tuvieras tan engañado?- Sirius no quiso sonar rudo pero tenía esas preguntas guardadas hace mucho tiempo.

-simplemente tuve miedo, miedo de que lo nuestro no funcionara, miedo de perder a mi hija si le decía la verdad, miedo de la verdad, miedo de la herencia Black-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-has visto lo mucho que se parece a ti, los mismos rasgos de una Black. Bellatrix tampoco le ha pasado desapercibido, por eso la pelea del otro día, ella la quiere, Amor, Bellatrix la ve como la heredera Black…y lo supe desde el momento que la vi de pequeñita, corriendo por el jardín de la casa March, Bellatrix trataría de ir tras ella-

-yo no permitiré que se acerque, nunca dejare que ponga sus manos en nuestra hija, nunca- amenazó Sirius con todo el odio contenido hacia su prima.

Luego de que Voldemort desapareciera, que fuera vencido muchos de sus aliados habían desaparecido, otros tantos se habían justificado en los juicios, pero él quería ver a Bellatrix tras las rejas, en Azkaban, al igual como había declarado contra Malfoy, pero la morena había tenido un as bajo la manga, y él aún no se explicaba porque James, su amigo, había testificado a su favor, y a pesar de reclamárselo, de pelearse y de exigirle una explicación, él y Lily habían evitado que Bellatrix Black fuera tras las rejas

-lo sé, yo tampoco la dejare- intentó tranquilizarlo.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, ella sentada a horcajadas, acariciándole la nuca mientras repartía besos en el moreno.

-te extrañe- le dijo luego de soltar un gran suspiro -…extrañe estar así contigo, poder besarte, poder sentir que todo lo que luchamos valió la pena-

-Vamos a olvidarnos de todo, ¿si?, vamos a empezar desde aquí, con nuestros hijos, con nuestra familia, no quiero pensar en el pasado, en aquellos años que pensé que te había perdido para siempre, cuando creí que nunca más podría estar así contigo- Sirius la apretó contra sí, la besó en la frente tratando de evitar aquello que sintió cuando la supo muerta -…sólo voy a dar gracias, Margarita- le miró a los ojos, desnudándole el alma -…voy a dar gracias por tenerte conmigo, porque al final ganamos la batalla, porque el primer fruto de nuestro amor está con vida, a nuestro lado, voy a dar gracias por el pequeño Al, y por todo esos momentos que hemos compartido como una verdadera familia, una familia que nunca llegue a soñar tener, voy a dar gracias por ti y voy a olvidarme de mi estúpido orgullo, de los reclamos y las peleas, porque a pesar de todo el tenerlos a mi lado es mucho más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento-

-¿me perdonas?- preguntó ella tímidamente.

-te perdono- sonrió Sirius sinceramente -…y ahora ven acá, que te prometí darte todos los hijos que quisieras, y empezaremos a practicar inmediatamente-

Margarita rió a carcajadas mientras Sirius besaba y mordía su cuello juguetonamente.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- apareció Alphard por la puerta, con su pijama de ositos y sus manos refregándose los ojitos.

-Ven aquí cariño- le dijo Margarita mientras se ponía rápidamente una camiseta de Sirius y alzaba a su hijo en brazos -…lamento haberte despertado- le susurró al ver que su pequeño se acurrucaba nuevamente entre sus brazos y cerraba los ojitos.

Sirius le indicó que regresara a la cama, tomó en brazos a su hijo besando su coronilla y lo recostó en su pecho mientras Margarita se acostaba a su lado y comenzaba a tararear una canción de cuna para que su hijo se durmiera.

Ambos sonrieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras- le susurró él.

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy_


	33. la historia continúa

_**Epilogo **_

_(Parte 4)_

_La Historia Continúa…_

Efectivamente, Bellatrix Black va tras la hija de Sirius Black y Margarita Smith, Lucia Isabella Black, representaba la herencia Black, todo en ella gritaba poder y gloria, tenía ese aire de grandeza, de riqueza, de oscuridad. O por lo menos esos eran los pensamientos de aquella vivaz mujer, había logrado escapar de un juicio que todos pensaban que la hundiría en Azkaban, pero haber conseguido o más bien chantajeado a James Potter le había servido de algo, sobre todo cuando su mujercita, la sangre sucia, había ayudado a su causa con tal de que la verdad no llegara ni a oídos de Sirius ni de su pequeño hijo del demonio, Harry Potter.

Los pensamientos más oscuros se formaron hacia aquel pequeño que no tenía noción del mundo, cuando recordaba la caída de su amo, pero de nada le servía vengar su muerte en esa instancia, era ahora el momento oportuno para volver, para buscar a su amo y traerlo de vuelta, ella era la única que conocía su secreto, ella había logrado arrancarle la verdad al traidor de Severus Snape, ella tenía la esperanza de que el espíritu de Lord Voldemort hubiese sobrevivido.

Pero estaba alerta, no podía dar algún mal paso, no cuando los ojos de Dumbledore estaban sobre ella, no cuando intuía que el viejo sabía que ella estaba buscando al Señor Tenebroso.

Así que había decidido mantener un perfil bajo, mientras buscaba aliados, y no estaba tan mal encaminada, su sobrino y su hermana le servían de pantalla, ya que el idiota de su cuñado, Lucius Malfoy había caído a Azkaban, ahora era ella quien se hacía cargo de que su hermana se mantuviera quieta y callada.

Draco Malfoy, su sobrino favorito, tan obediente e inteligente, él era su mejor carta, con él lograría tener a Harry Potter al alcance de la mano, saber todo lo que iba a necesitar para cuando su amo volviera al poder, con él podría acercarse a su nueva sobrina, con él lograría tener a Lucia Black bajo su poder, convertirla en la sucesora de Voldemort, ella tendría el legado, su Amo se lo dijo una vez, su amo deseaba que su heredera fuese una Black, y ella le había fallado cuando le había pedido una heredera de su sangre, pero ahora podría entregarle algo mejor que eso, a Lucia Black, la heredera Black, ella la entrenaría, estaba decidida.

Pero lo que Bellatrix Black no sabía, o no quiso ver, fue que Lucia era toda una Black por fuera, quizás con ese aire de indiferencia y poder, aire de grandeza, pero por dentro, tenía el corazón más bondadoso que cualquier otro ser humano pudiese tener, y cuando el sombrero seleccionador gritó _Gryffindor_ ella debió haberse rendido.

Y no lo hizo, así que siguió con su plan, mató a la señora March porque le estorbaba, y hubiese matado a su primo y su esposa pero entonces no tendría como acercarse a ellos cuando la custodia quedara a James Potter. Luego aquel verano intentó acercarse a ella pero Sirius le estropeo los planes al llevársela de viaje, buscó a Margarita ya que podría manipularla mucho mejor pero las cosas no se le pudieron fáciles cuando descubrió que esa mujer intuía hacia donde iba el interés, y la maldijo porque esa era su última oportunidad de acercarse por las buenas.

Lucia entró a su segundo año, y Bellatrix comenzó a desesperarse, necesitaba tener algún acercamiento con ella, una manera de empezar a entrenarla, a infundirle ideas, su realidad, el poder que ella poseía pero todo estaba resultando mucho más difícil.

Una visita inesperada le cambio la visión, era momento de ir en busca de su amo, estaba cerca lo podía sentir, así que cometió otro grave error, se fue dejando una misión a su sobrino, Draco debía enamorar a Lucia, pero nunca pensó que el que se enamoraría sería él, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, dos años después, en el alzamiento de su amo, cuando tenían a Harry Potter acorralado, cuando tenían un plan para volver al poder, cuando nuevamente se estaba sembrando el caos, volvieron a traicionarla. Ya no tenía salida, estaba luchando sola.

-Tía Bella- gritaba Lucía cuando la imagen de la mujer quien estuvo conociendo los últimos meses se derrumbaba ante ella.

La Ahora niña de 15 años lloraba desolada en los brazos de su madre.

-¡Te lo advierto, Bellatrix, Aléjate de mi hija!- se enfurecía Sirius Black quien protegía a sus mujeres -¡no dudare en matarte si es necesario!-

-No Papá, ella no es mala, ella…- intentó defenderla la adolecente porque no lograba creer que su propia tía, quien le había demostrado tanto cariño, le quisiese hacer daño, le quisiese alejar de sus padres para llevarla con aquel malvado hombre del que todos temían.

-¡no la llenaras con tu mierda Bellatrix! ¡Ella no es como tú, deberías entenderlo! ¡Ella no es tú!- seguía gritando Sirius mientras su prima se agazapaba con la varita intentando atacar.

La escena era realmente devastadora, por un lado estaban ellos discutiendo a punto de comenzar a usar varitas, en otro extremo estaba James y Dumbledore defendiendo a Harry que acababa de ser secuestrado por Voldemort en el torneo de los tres magos (_para tener coherencia el torneo es en el quinto año de Harry)_.

Y todo había pasado muy rápido, aquel año todo comenzó a enturbiarse, era el quinto año para Harry y misteriosamente había entrado al torneo, luego las desapariciones y muertes extrañas, la desaparición de algunos mortífagos.

James y Sirius ya sabían lo que se avecinaba, podían intuirlo, recordaban perfectamente cómo se sentía cuando él comenzaba a tomar más poder, como comenzaba a sembrar miedo, como todo comenzaba a volverse más oscuro, y Dumbledore se los había advertido, Voldemort había sido destruido pero su espíritu había sobrevivido, no estaba muerto ni vivo, pero necesitaba de Harry para volver.

Aquella noche lograron escapar gracias a Harry, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Voldemort había vuelto, ya no existía escapatoria, lo único que restaba era luchar.

Luchar por la libertad, luchar por sus seres amados, luchar por su familia, luchar por vivir.

Dumbledore había convocado a una nueva reunión, la orden del Fénix estaba de vuelta, esta vez con más miembros, y aunque Molly Weasley se negó rotundamente junto a Lily Potter, los hijos de todos, la nueva generación combatirían unidos para derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

Nuevos llantos, nuevos miedos inundaron a la familia Potter, James estaba desesperado, Lily no dejaba de llorar, ya que ahora todo el mundo mágico conocía la verdad de aquella profecía de hace años.

"…_uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…"_

Pero Harry no temía, el no lloraba, el había enfrentado su realidad, su verdad como todo un Gryffindor, él lucharía contra quien sea por su familia, lucharía y vencería a aquel hombre que tanto daño le ha hecho a la humanidad.

Y es así como empieza a ser entrenado por el mismo Dumbledore, las cartas están sobre la mesa y el empieza a jugar. Voldemort no lo pillaría desprevenido, no a él.

Harry Potter tenía a su familia, tenía sus amigos, tenía a sus tíos y a sus primos, tenía felicidad, tenía amor.

_El único con el poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso…él tendrá un poder que el señor Tenebroso no conoce…_

EL Amor…

Fueron años difíciles, la muerte de Dumbledore marca un cambio importante en sus vidas, la batalla se hacía más dificultosa, los miedos comenzaban a inundar a las personas, los enemigos comenzaban a aparecer.

James y Sirius no sabían cómo actuar, si salir a defender, a luchar, o quedarse a cuidar lo que era suyo, su familia. Sobre todo después de que Sirius estuvo a punto de perder la vida a manos de Bellatrix, su prima, cuando iba a dejar a su familia, a sus hijos, a su esposa, a su ahijado.

Nadie sabía qué camino tomar, todos estaban desorientados.

La vida en Hogwarts para los muchachos era un desconcierto, intentando olvidar, intentando vivir en paz, tratando de no preguntarse porque cada día había menos compañeros, menos alumnos en los pasillos, menos gente en el gran comedor.

Intentaron vivir, se enamoraron.

La batalla final fue una batalla a muerte, muchos cayeron vencidos esa noche, pero por siempre serán recordados con amor. Otros tantos heridos que lograron recuperarse a lo largo del tiempo.

Pero lo que nadie olvidara es que el Señor Tenebroso cayó en manos de Harry Potter…y la batalla contra la maldad había llegado a su Fin.

La vida estaba recién comenzando para unos, la de muchos otros terminó aquella noche, otros estaban por llegar al mundo, un mundo nuevo, limpio, sincero, lleno de esperanzas.

Un mundo esperando por ellos.

Harry se casó con Ginny, la hija menor del matrimonio Weasley, hermana pequeña de Ron, su mejor amigo. Era verdad que él había pasado años creyéndose enamorado de la hija de su padrino, de Lucia Black, pero el destino le demostró que su camino no estaba junto a ella, sino ante aquella muchachita que nunca había llamado su atención, pero que siempre estuvo allí, era la hermana de Ron, la mejor amiga de Lucia, era la mujer de su vida y nunca se arrepentiría de amarla.

Ron se casó con Hermione, aquella relación de amor y odio había terminado en un final feliz.

Y Lucia que en contra de todos, incluyendo su familia y la sociedad, se había casado con Draco Malfoy, ella le amaba, desde el primer momento que lo conoció supo que su futuro estaba unido al de él, y aunque tenía miedo de no poder cambiarle, ella luchó contra eso, luchó contra el enojo de su padre, y las criticas en contra la familia de él, luchó sin importar nada, sólo poder ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba.

Remus Lupin, el padrino de la pequeña hija de Lily había encontrado nuevamente el amor cuando impartía clases en Hogwarts y por más que se negó aquello, por más que luchó contra sus propios sentimientos terminó sucumbiendo ante el encanto de una de sus alumnas, la sobrina de su mejor amigo, aquella hija de Andrómeda Black. Y aunque ahora se reía de ello, con su hijo en brazos, no puede evitar bromear con respecto a lo que el destino le tenía preparado cuando pensaba que Narcisa Black ahora Malfoy sería la mujer de su vida. Pero daba gracias a que su amada Tonks se cruzara en su camino.

James y Lily, Sirius y Margarita, habían logrado superar todos los obstáculos, habían formado sus familias, habían vivido, habían amado, habían luchado por los suyos desde un principio y ahora sólo les restaba disfrutan de lo que la vida les quisiera regalar, nietos quizás, más hijos tal vez…una vida llena de felicidades, eso si era seguro.

**Fin…**

_La historia continuará_

_By: Mainy _

Bueno aquí estoy por fin con el final de los finales, me encanto escribir este fic, es mi favorito y aunque no quería cambiar mucho de la historia original, no pude evitar escribir esto.

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos ustedes que leyeron, que les emociono, que vivieron cada uno de los capítulos, que disfrutaron tanto como yo lo hice.

Este será mi adiós a los fic de Harry Potter, quizás un adiós temporal o uno definitivo, pero no creo volver tan luego.

Muchas gracias a todos nuevamente que leyeron este y/o todos mis fic.

Besos y me despido

Mainy


End file.
